Quarante jours et une rechute !
by jimiilolita
Summary: A croire que ça ne sert à rien de végéter à l'hôpital ! Dehors aussi, on a en voir de belles ! Suite de Sept jours pour guérir.
1. Le déni I

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : voici la suite (chose promis, chose due) de Sept jours pour guérir... avec de belles références et (on espère) toujours autant d'humour.

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

**

* * *

**

**Le déni I**

« _Tu ne coucheras pas avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme, c'est une abomination_ »

Lv. XVIII, 22

* * *

Isane hésita quelques secondes avant d'en parler à son capitaine mais elle devait bien la tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans son hôpital. Absolument tout, même le pire. Surtout le pire.

- Capitaine, un grand nombre de patients s'est plaint du bruit de cette nuit.

- J'imagine cela sans peine, Isane, murmura le capitaine, l'air absent.

Le capitaine Unohana serrait les poings dans les manches de son kimono. Mobilisant tout l'empire qu'elle avait sur elle-même, elle s'était empêchée de crier, de cogner qui que ce soit, de détruire du mobilier, de tuer des malades (enfin surtout un en particulier) et de faire chanter un capitaine. Mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Isane.

- Dis-leur que c'était un cas de blessé particulièrement récalcitrant.

- Hem... certes capitaine, mais nous n'avons pas eu de patient à traiter cette nuit.

- Bien sûr, mais eux ne sont pas censés le savoir.

Sans laisser à son premier officier le temps de protester contre l'odieux procédé, Unohana lui passa une main apaisante sur l'épaule en souriant de toutes ses fossettes, du genre de sourire qui aurait sans peine transformé Aizen en Heidi-petite-fille-des-montagnes.

- Il en va de la tranquillité de notre hôpital et ce ne sera qu'une faute vénielle.

- Oui capitaine, fit Isane, une lueur d'adoration sans borne au fond des yeux.

De son côté, Unohana avait très envie de passer ses nerfs sur un de ses blessés. Un blessé en particulier. Un blessé qui, de toute façon, s'en sortait tout le temps : autant en profiter et lui mettre la raclée qu'il méritait. La bonne nouvelle c'était que si l'action de la nuit avait été à la mesure du bruit émis, ses points de suture avaient dû tous lâcher les uns après les autres, ce qui lui permettrait de faire un peu de couture. Du point de croix sur un ouvrage vivant et hors d'état de se défendre. Cela avait de quoi relaxer n'importe qui.

Les quelques shinigamis qui croisèrent sa route firent un écart de deux bon mètres, se demandant qui était cette femme à l'air cruel qui hantait l'hôpital et ressemblait étrangement au capitaine Unohana.

Renji était resté allongé sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans le ciel clair, les bras croisés sous la nuque, il savourait l'instant. Sans penser à rien, il comptait les oiseaux qui passaient, les feuilles mortes emportées par le vent et les nuages, eux aussi emportés par le vent (ou si ce n'était pas ça, il n'avait pas d'autres explications). Et il était bien, sans penser à rien. Pourquoi fallut-il que le capitaine de la quatrième division choisisse ce moment de plénitude pour venir le voir ?

Elle entra sans frapper et si Renji avait été un peu plus perspicace, il aurait tout de suite deviné qu'il ne fallait pas énerver quelqu'un avec un tel sourire faussement apaisant. Mais, non content d'être sur son petit nuage post-nuit de folie, Renji est aussi demeuré congénital, et dénué de toute perspicacité.

- Lieutenant Abarai.

- Hem... bonjour capitaine.

- Bonjour ? Ha oui, c'est vrai. Moi aussi je souhaite que ce jour soit bon. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander si la nuit aussi a été bonne. Étant entendu que tout a été entendu et par tout le monde.

À ces mots, le cerveau de Renji se mit automatiquement en mode « pause », oubliant absolument tout ce qui se passait à l'instant, s'était passé, se passerait un jour ou l'autre. Il ne restait en lui plus que deux choses : la nuit passée, en particulier ce qui s'y était passé, et la dernière phrase de Unohana, en particulier la perspective d'avoir été « démasqués » par tout le monde, même s'ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose pour se cacher, dans le fond. Présentant au capitaine un air parfaitement neutre, il hocha simplement la tête.

- Je suis mort.

- Pas encore. Dans cet hôpital, c'est moi qui en décide.

Et il sombra dans le néant.

Il lui aurait été impossible de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé après ces mots, une heure, une minute, une journée ? Toujours est-il que tous ses neurones se reconnectèrent miraculeusement au moment où une aiguille lui transperçait la peau du ventre.

- HAAAAAAÏÏÏÏIEEUUUH !

Il essaya vainement de se débattre mais deux solides infirmiers le maintenaient sur le matelas, ses jambes liées par une sangle.

- Du clame, beugla un des gorilles. Plus vous bougez, plus cela sera douloureux.

- Vous aviez raison capitaine, murmura Isane en notant quelque chose sur une feuille déjà couverte de caractères. Son état catatonique était passager.

- Effectivement. Mais n'oublie pas que la catatonie du patient interdit formellement l'usage d'un anesthésiant. C'est comme ça qu'on finit par les tuer.

- Parce que là, vous êtes en train de me soigner peut-être ?

- Du calme, Renji, si tu t'agites trop ça fera encore plus mal, intervint Isane ingénument.

Il détourna les yeux de l'air impassible de Unohana. Le capitaine en ressentit une légère pointe de satisfaction perverse. Toutefois, elle n'agissait pas pas pur sadisme, il était réellement très dangereux de mettre un homme déjà en état d'inconscience sous anesthésiant. De la même manière, une douleur mesurée avait toujours eu un effet excitant (au sens _médical_ du terme, bien entendu) et l'avait réveillé sans laisser d'effets secondaires.

Elle trancha d'un geste sec le fil qui dépassait, ce qui arracha un nouveau grincement étouffé au blessé, et elle le dévisagea d'un œil scrutateur.

- Bon, vous ne me semblez pas trop affaibli.

- Si vous le dites, couina Renji, la voix coupée.

- Néanmoins, l'isolement total s'impose.

- C'est vous qui savez.

- Encore heureux. Isolement total, insista-t-elle encore.

Renji lui adressa un regard de chien battu pendant quelques secondes et puis renonça. De toute façon, le mieux pour lui était d'obéir et se taire, en attendant que quelque chose se passe.

- Oui m'dame.

Abandonnant toute idée de faire autre chose que ce qu'on lui ordonnerait, Renji acquiesça alors que les infirmiers s'apprêtaient à partir. Et puis une lueur de résistance brillant dans ses yeux mi-clos.

- Heu... capitaine ?

Le sourire crispé de la shinigami lui fit presque oublier la terreur que provoquaient les attitudes polaires de Kuchiki. Décidément ces capitaines, il devaient être choisi pour leur aura pétrifiante, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Bref, prenant son courage à deux mains, Renji affronta Unohana du regard. Hé ho ! Il avait déjà défié mister freeze, c'était pas une bonne femme qui allait lui faire peur !

- Au fait... hem. Si je ne peux voir personne, je pourrais avoir heu... des occupations ?

Unohana le foudroya du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Qu'elle lui fournirait des gogo danseuses ? Il n'en avait pas eu assez comme ça ?

- J'avais un jeu de go les premiers jours, est-ce que vous m'autorisez à...

- Ho... bien entendu, acquiesça-t-elle, plutôt soulagée. Mais vous n'aurez personne avec qui jouer, lieutenant.

- Oui oui, je sais bien. Mais... heu... je refais des parties apprises, bafouilla-t-il. Parce que parler du jetage de pierres entre les lattes du plancher n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire vu l'air passablement agacé du capitaine ce matin-là.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard suspicieux avant d'acquiescer.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- En fait, c'est le goban d'Izuru Kira. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de me le prêter à nouveau.

- Bien.

L'équipe médicale sortit, et Isane eut juste le temps de lui adresser un petit signe de la main, plein de compassion et de sympathie.

Une fois seul, Renji observa avec curiosité et douleur les nouveaux points de suture. Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il commençait à entretenir avec ces bouts de fil des rapports non dénués de tendresse. Cet hôpital avait sur lui un effet des plus terrifiants. Et les points lui tiraillaient la peau du ventre, accompagnés d'une douleur intolérable. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait effectivement besoin d'anesthésiant.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un dans une chambre d'hôpital. Bon, d'accord, ils avaient peut-être été un peu bruyants, vu le lieu et l'heure. Il avait même peut-être été trop actif pour un convalescent. Voilà ce que c'était d'avoir un capitaine irresponsable.

Il l'avait eu. _Enfin_, pensa-t-il un peu honteux mais fier de lui quand même. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, qu'il se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler Kuchiki sans le vernis du capitaine, et sans les vêtements aussi, mais c'était accessoire. Depuis le temps que cette dangereuse fascination lui faisait mal, il se sentait enfin léger, libéré de cette obsession. Il l'avait vu et ça avait été bien.

Mais maintenant. Rien.

C'était triste à dire mais il se sentait vidé, sans force et sans volonté. En fait, ça lui avait toujours fait ça, il était capable de poursuivre une obsession avec la plus grande pugnacité mais une fois son but atteint, une fois qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir encore intéressé par cela. Comme si seule l'attente, la frustration, le désir comptaient, la satisfaction signant la fin de sa passion. Il avait déjà connu ça, des années auparavant, et depuis, il s'était juré de ne plus se prendre de passion pour qui que ce soit. Il avait dû oublier l'épisode « serment à vie de ne plus remettre ça » avec Kuchiki, ou plutôt, il n'avait tellement pas cru à la passion pour lui qu'il s'était trouvé devant le fait accompli à la dernière seconde. La seule excuse qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était un « j'l'ai pas fait exprès » terriblement adulte.

Et il sentait, comme à chaque fois, son esprit se détacher de tout, vagabonder loin de cette chambre et loin des souvenirs de la nuit. Il pensait aux pierres de go, à Rukia qui devait mourir d'envie de le tuer, aux oiseaux qui passaient au dessus de l'hôpital depuis le matin dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre. Il pensait à tout sauf à Kuchiki et ça ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde. De toute façon il le savait depuis longtemps, il était inconstant et ne comptait pas changer de sitôt. Ce qu'il aimait, il l'aimait, ce qu'il admirait, il l'admirait, ce qu'il craignait, il le craignait mais l'objet de ses élans passionné mourait avec l'assouvissement de ses désirs. Et puis il ne lui servait à rien : il était consigné pour une durée indéterminée, et si Unohana avait compris avec qui il avait passé la nuit, il n'était pas près de remettre ça.

Il ne s'en voulait même pas, ne se sentait pas coupable. C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait rien promis, rien juré et n'avait pas dit une seule fois qu'il l'aimait. La coupable langueur qui le prenait était son état naturel après une nuit passionnée, quelle que soit la personne qui l'avait partagée avec lui, pas un signe de regret ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Parfois il se sentait triste de ne pas savoir aimer un amant comme il avait su aimer ses amis, ou celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Et puis la tristesse passait, tant qu'il pouvait rêver à une nouvelle étreinte, un glacial capitaine qui ferait bien l'affaire.

* * *

Byakuya ferma les yeux

Contre toute attente, il avait atrocement mal. Oui, contre toute attente, parce qu'il s'estimait parfaitement capable de supporter... ce que son intellect refusait maintenant de nommer, bref, il pouvait supporter _ça_ (physiquement au moins, mentalement, c'était une toute autre histoire). Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de position confortable pour s'assoir ?

_Et ce n'est que le début._

Il referma les yeux, consterné par ce qu'il en arrivait à penser. C'était certainement une des pires choses qu'il s'était dit depuis des années. _Ce n'est que le début_. Parce que ça allait recommencer en plus ? Avait-il réellement passé cette nuit, ou bien avait-il rêvé, ou cauchemardé, ou était-ce le pur produit d'un fantasme trop honteux pour être nommé ? Comment avait-il réussi à se retrouver en une telle situation ? Il avait couché avec un homme, avec un subordonné en plus. En plus, c'était Renji Abarai. Pas que ce soit une circonstance aggravante, mais bon... si en fait, quitte à se compromettre avec un homme, autant qu'il s'agisse d'un spécimen raffiné et de haute extraction, mais il avait fallu que ce soit Renji.

Le pire c'était qu'il commençait à réaliser à quel point il était le seul responsable de cela. D'abord, les circonstances : c'était lui qui était venu le voir, qui l'avait approché, qui avait commencé à jouer, qui avait toléré les effleurements et autres choses qui lui paraissaient maintenant les pires inconduites.

Pire, il portait l'entière responsabilité morale, à ses yeux. Son vice capitaine venait du Rukongai, de ses zones les plus insalubres et Dieu sait ce qui se passe dans ces quartiers. Pas étonnant que ses mœurs s'en ressentent. Renji avait fait ses classes dans la division de Aizen et Ichimaru, deux personnages dont Byakuya connaissait maintenant les déviances morales, qui sait ce qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'inculquer à leurs hommes, du point de vue des principes de bienséance. Sans compter qu'il avait atterri dans la onzième division en fin de compte, et là, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui s'y passait au quotidien. La rumeur voulait que tous les shinigami de cette division soient cantonnés dans des dortoirs communs, sans la moindre intimité, se pliant toujours aux exigences du groupe. Son indignation faisant le reste, Byakuya Kuchiki imagina des choses bien lointaines de l'esprit de caserne qui régnait chez Kenpachi. C'est bien simple, Zaraki Kenpachi n'avait même pas conscience que les chambrée masculines pouvaient faire un tel scandale dans un esprit aussi coincé que celui de Kuchiki.

Bref, arrivé finalement à la conclusion qu'il était inévitable que son vice-capitaine mène une vie dissolue, que le contraire serait impensable, qu'il était même surprenant que ça ne ce soit pas manifesté plus tôt, Kuchiki se laissa submerger par la culpabilité.

Non. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il faisait, il avait agi inconsidérément, et voilà où il en était : nulle part.

Il se leva en ravalant une grimace. C'était insupportable, comment aurait-il pu s'en douter ? Mais s'il avait su, il n'aurait certainement pas laissé Renji prendre autant de libertés. Et quand bien même il eût tout ignoré des effets secondaire de cette nuit, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ceci arriver. Il aurait dû. Mais il l'avait fait tout de même. Curieux comme les regrets sont toujours les premiers arrivés sur les « lieux du crime ».

C'était bien décidé, direction l'hôpital et explications sans discussion avec son officier. Un : ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire, deux : ça ne se reproduira jamais, trois : ça ne s'est jamais produit. Altération de la réalité en trois étapes, mais dans son esprit, il avait de loin le pouvoir de décider de quoi le passé, le présent et le futur étaient fait. Il était Byakuya Kuchiki et on ne le contredisait qu'à ses risques et périls.

Ceci dit, et toutes bonnes résolutions prises, il considéra comme plus sage d'attendre de pouvoir marcher normalement, et non pas comme quelqu'un ayant... oui, « un manche à balai dans le cul » était une image triviale mais fidèle à son impression actuelle. Bref, attendre que la douleur commence à s'estomper et tromper son ennui et sa honte en faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux monceaux de dossiers qui prenaient, lentement mais sûrement, possession de son bureau. Faire diversion, au moins jusqu'au lendemain, éviter la confrontation, reprendre le dessus... bref, se dégonfler. Mais quand on s'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki et qu'on ne peut plus s'asseoir pour cause de nuit agitée avec un subordonné, on n'est plus à ça près.

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Le déni II

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : voici la suite (chose promis, chose due) de Sept jours pour guérir... avec de belles références et (on espère) toujours autant d'humour.

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

**

* * *

**

**Le déni II**

« _Tu as agi à mon égard comme on ne doit pas agir_ »  
Gn. XX, 9

* * *

Byakuya avait décidé de se rendre à l'hôpital. Pour la plus noble raison qu'il soit : mettre les choses au clair et signifier catégoriquement à son vice-capitaine que leur égarement commun n'aurait pas de suite. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas travailler assis à son bureau tant que subsistait cette gêne plutôt honteuse dans une partie de sa personne qu'il réduisait au silence la plupart du temps. Et oui, même Byakuya Kuchiki ne sent plus son cul après sa première expérience de sexe anal ! Surtout que Renji n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuiller. Façon de parler.

Donc, quitte à ne pas travailler, autant donner l'impression de faire quelque chose de productif, bien que ça ne soit absolument pas le cas. C'est vrai, en quoi est-ce productif de visiter un malade qui, de toute façon, ne risquait pas guérir miraculeusement à la seule vue de son supérieur ?

Mais pour atteindre son vice-capitaine, il fallait lutter. Lutter d''abord contre son propre instinct qui lui disait de ne plus jamais se mettre en position de se compromettre avec lui, voir d'oublier son existence dans la minute, à la limite de mettre fin à une telle existence sous un prétexte quelconque, bref, ne plus jamais avoir à se trouver dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres de cet homme. Lutter ensuite contre les divers obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route entre la sixième division et l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Entre autres, le capitaine de la division en question. Capitaine, qui l'attendait dans le hall d'accueil, une expression figée sur ses traits. Il regarda la femme dans les yeux, une aura polaire envahissant le hall où ils se trouvaient. Retsu Unohana riposta par un sourire hypocrite au possible, laissant à peine à Kuchiki le temps de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien d'intelligent à dire. Et Unohana avait l'air de compter là-dessus pour l'envoyer chier.

Mais il se reprit très vite. D'accord, c'était cette femme qui lui avait préparé son sirop contre la toux lorsqu'il était enfant et enrhumé, mais de vils souvenirs de son âge le plus tendre n'allaient pas le faire reculer.

- Je dois voir mon vice-capitaine.

- Ordre médical contraire, capitaine. Il est astreint au repos total.

Kuchiki haussa un sourcil surpris. Comment ça, repos total ? Il avait eu une semaine pour le « repos total ». Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce service médical qui incitait les shinigamis à l'arrêt maladie de longue durée ?

- Quand bien même, je suis en droit de voir un de mes subordonnés.

- Au repos. Je ne veux pas savoir comment mais votre présence a le don de le fatiguer.

L'insistance teintée d'ironie que le capitaine de la quatrième division porta au dernier mot laissa son homologue muet de stupeur. Il écarquilla les yeux de... ho, bien trois millimètres, ce qui n'est pas peu dire dans son cas.

- Vous... commença-t-il, vous avez... ? Continua-t-il en subordonnant la survie de la shinighami à la réponse qu'elle lui apporterait. Inutile de préciser que si cette réponse était de l'ordre du « ça ne va se passer comme ça, je vais faire un rapport, c'est inadmissible, dans un hôpital en plus ! », la quatrième division risquait de devoir se passer de capitaine.

- Vous avez... ?

Contre toute attente et toute logique, la seule réaction de Unohana fut un nouveau sourire affable et terrorisant, suivit d'un « oui ? » suave.

- Vous vouliez dire quelque chose, capitaine Kuchiki ?

- Rien, battit-il en retraite.

- Bien. Si vous avez des ordres à transmettre à votre subordonné, faites-les passer par moi.

Il hocha la tête malgré lui. Terriblement efficace le sourire affable, il songea sérieusement à se faire apprendre le truc un jour où ses muscles faciaux seraient décontractés (pas demain la veille).

- Et au fait. J'ai veillé expressément à ce que je sois prévenue de vos visites. Mes jeunes shinigamis sont parfois impressionnables.

Byakuya acquiesça, l'air plus morne que jamais. Il n'aurait même plus de novices à terroriser. Devoir se priver de son passe-temps favori n'était pas pour le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

- A quoi doit-il cette mise au repos soudaine ? Il était question qu'il sorte dans les jours prochains. À la seconde où il vit Unohana prendre une expression stupéfaite, il sut que c'était la question de trop. La question complètement stupide en l'occurence.

- Et bien... voyons voir, tous ses points de suture ont mystérieusement sauté les uns après les autres il y a deux jours, pendant la nuit. Quant à savoir comment il s'y est pris, j'ai bien quelques hypothèses, voulez-vous les entendre ?

- Merci, je vous fait confiance... j'ai confiance en vos capacités médicales, battit en retraite le noble capitaine, submergé par tant de fourberie.

- Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire.

Alors que Byakuya décidait de ne pas en rajouter une couche et de rentrer chez lui à se masser l'arrière train avant qu'elle ne lui propose un baume contre les courbatures, un bruit digne d'une bande de shinigamis indisciplinés et pressés se fit entendre dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital.  
D'ailleurs, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une bande de shinigamis surexcités, indisciplinés et pressés de revoir le plus indiscipliné d'entre eux.

- Ho ! Capitaines ! Lança l'un des homme sans une once de respect, ce qui annonçait en soi la division d'origine du gars.

Ils se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Sans surprise, se dirent-ils tous deux : les tarés de la onzième et les quelques êtres doués de raison qui avaient inexplicablement choisi de devenir amis avec Renji Abarai. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur ce point.

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, Renji en a encore pour une semaine ?

- Pour trois jours tout au plus. Mais trois jours de vrai repos, précisa Unohana, l'air imperceptiblement pincé. Finies les excursions... et les visites nocturnes.

Ce dernier ajout fit beaucoup rire les amis dégénérés de son dégénéré de vice-capitaine et conforta Byakuya dans l'idée que Abarai Renji devait être un parfait exemple de mœurs dégénérées.

- Hé mais ! Protesta l'improbable vice-capitaine aux cheveux rose de la onzième division, il est venu nous voir qu'une seule fois !

- QUOI ? Firent les capitaines en stéréo.

Retsu serra les poings dans ses manches à s'en planter les ongles dans les paumes des mains. _Qui a laissé sortir ce crétin ? Comment s'est-il permis de sortir sans autorisation ?_

Byakuya serra machinalement la main sur la poignée de son sabre. _Il est sorti pour voir cette division de primates et pas moi ?_

Pures indignations d'ordre professionnel. Rien de passionnel dans tout ça, du moins pas chez Unohana, c'est sûr.

Ils firent tous deux comme si de rien n'était, donnant une parfaite démonstration d'air blasé. Et puis Unohana repéra Kira dans la petite bande et alla dignement lui demander de fournir à nouveau de quoi distraire la bestiole... le blessé. Pour une fois qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, laissant de côté la fameuse nuit, le capitaine fautif et le scandale potentiel, elle fut servie ! À la première évocation du goban, elle perçut la stupéfaction, la honte et la colère de Kuchiki.

- Kira, pourriez-vous à nouveau prêter votre goban au vice-capitaine Abarai. Les distractions d'ordre intellectuel sont les bienvenues dans son état.

S'abstenant de chercher ce que cet « état » recouvrait, et en quoi Renji pouvait bien s'adonner à des activités intellectuelles, Kira hocha la tête aussitôt. Et une voix trop empressée pour être vraiment cassante s'éleva.

- Hors de question.

- Je vous demande pardon, capitaine Kuchiki ?

Il reprit sa respiration et déglutit sans le moindre signe de gêne. Le calme et froid capitaine était de retour. Avec assurance, il proféra d'une voix à peine outrée.

- Il aura du travail à faire. Je suppose que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je lui fasse effectuer des tâches mineures ?

- Bien sûr que non, fit Unohana, curieuse de savoir en quoi le go pouvait s'être attiré les foudres de son homologue.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, les divertissements frivoles ne sont pas autorisés.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Unohana leva un sourcil plus que septique. Ils ne devaient absolument pas avoir la même vision de ce que pouvait être un « divertissement frivole ».

- Et pour la fête ? Fit Yachiru, rappelant aux deux huiles qu'ils étaient toujours là, à écouter vaguement en essayant de comprendre.

- Dans son état, rien ne lui est autorisé, rappela Unohana avec une infinie patience. Elle savait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à répéter les choses encore et toujours pour les faire entrer dans ces crânes de shinigamis. Et si la répétition était accompagnée de coups, c'était encore mieux, mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment dans le style de sa troupe.

- Et avant longtemps, compléta le capitaine Kuchiki, l'air complètement ailleurs. Mais Unohana trouva son avis très pertinent et acquiesça, tout en se doutant qu'ils ne parlaient peut-être de la même chose.

Ikkaku alla de l'un à l'autre, soit il avait manqué un épisode, soit Renji avait fait une grosse connerie depuis deux jours. Ce en quoi il n'avait absolument pas tort, preuve s'il en est qu'il le connaissait bien.

- Bon... c'est dommage, on avait tout organisé pour la fête de ce soir.

- La fête ? Fit Unohana.

_La fête,_ songea Byakuya. Il savait qu'ils avaient prévu une beuverie de plus pour fêter le rétablissement de son vice-capitaine. Il y avait même été invité et avait très poliment décliné. Non mais franchement, à quoi vous vous attendiez aussi ? Kuchiki en calebute sur la table à chanter « c'est la fête au village » ? Oui ? Ben raté.

- Quel dommage, fit une nouvelle voix qui faillit lui causer un arrêt du cœur.

Certaines mauvaises langues diront que pour cela, il faut encore avoir un cœur. Ce ne sont que des mauvaises langues, la suite le prouve.

- Rukia !

- Bonjour, mon frère, murmura la jeune femme en réalisant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, voir de fuir.

- Que fais-tu ici ? S'intéressa sincèrement Byakuya, tout en prenant un ton involontairement polaire.

- Je... me... je voulais juste... Renj...

le dernier mot mourut sur ses lèvre lorsque le capitaine se fit franchement menaçant à l'énoncé de ce nom.

- Il est consigné, rappela Unohana, voyant que, si par un malheureux concours de circonstances, quelqu'un osait encore prononcer ce nom face à Kuchiki, il y aurait de la viande froide dans l'air. Elle offrit par la même occasion une fabuleuse et durable source de jeu de mot aux crétins de la onzième division.

Comme si cela sonnait l'heure du départ, les shinigamis firent demi-tour, un peu déçus, mais aussi intrigués par l'attitude étrange de ces deux capitaines. Contre toute attente, Unohana vit Byakukya cesser d'insister et adresser quelques mots à sa sœur, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire bondir de bien un mètre sur le côté.

De retour dans son bureau, elle fit immédiatement convoquer deux de ses hommes. Pour être exact, une femme et un homme, ou deux shinigamis, tout simplement.

Isane n'avait pas bronché à la nouvelle que nul étranger à la division, ni mort, ni vif, ne devait plus approcher la chambre du vice-capitaine Abarai sans autorisation expresse. Et que même s'ils se faisaient menacer de mort par un certain capitaine, les shinigamis de la quatrième devraient rester stoïques et affronter la peur et les menaces avec courage. Ce à quoi Isane acquiesça avec vénération. C'était bon d'être assez aimée pour ne pas se voir opposer de résistance devant une menace telle que Byakuya Kuchiki, se dit Unohana.

Hanataro avait frémit de tous ses os à la question de son capitaine.

- Hanataro vous connaissez le capitaine Kuchiki ?

Le jeune homme se sentit envahi par le désespoir, et répondit du bout des lèvres.

- Oui, comme tout le monde.

_Et puis la première fois qu'on s'est vu il a juste essayé de me tuer. Forcément, ça marque._

- Bien vous allez vous rendre ce soir à la sixième division.

La lueur de supplication qui brilla au fond des yeux du jeune hommes faillit la faire hésiter. Elle ne devait pas faiblir, fût-ce au prix du dévouement d'un de ses hommes.

- Allons, vous êtes bien plus courageux que vous ne le croyez, Hanataro Yamada, fit-elle avec ce sourire si doux, tendre, fort et protecteur à la fois, ce sourire qui parvenait à motiver n'importe qui à passer un week-end avec Ichimaru.

- C'est au sujet du vice- capitaine Abarai ? Hasarda-t-il, comme à la recherche d'une bonne raison pour ne pas donner sa démission sur l'heure.

Et elle comprit immédiatement qu'invoquer le sympathique vice-capitaine arrondissait considérablement les angles, et reprit rapidement.

- Il s'agit simplement d'aller vous assurer que les documents qui lui seront transmis arriveront à bon port. Ce serait certainement fort ennuyeux si le capitaine Kuchiki trouvait à nous reprocher un manque de soin quant à la gestion de nos relations.

- Oui madame, fit machinalement le shinigami, tout en se demandant s'il finirait vivant de toute cette histoire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix cinq minutes ? Il était prêt à faire toutes les missions qu'on voulait : récurer les chiottes, toiletter des chiens de vieilles riches, se faire persécuter par les brutes de la onzième, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui se tape les missions à problèmes ? Il n'y avait pas de shinigamis-kamikaze pour aller traîner dans le secteur des Kuchiki ? Comme si elle avait parfaitement suivit le cours de ses pensée, Unohana sourit encore plus doucement, si c'était possible, et continua.

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour cela. Et en plus, vous êtes déjà familiarisé avec la sixième division. _Son vice-capitaine psychotique, son capitaine sociopathe, et la profonde entente qui règne, en apparence, entre eux,_ précisa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Hantaro se tut. Que pouvait-il dire ? _Désolé, mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ces timbrés _?_ Change de boulot dans ce cas_. Il finit par murmurer, soumis et résigné :

- Alors je ferai la liaison entre le capitaine Kuchiki et le lieutenant Abarai ?

- Exactement, confirma la femme shinigami en souriant avec la nette impression que c'était uniquement par admiration pour le second que Hanataro ne rechignait pas plus.

Unohana contempla son shinigami qui partait en trainant des pieds. Devait-elle être surprise d'apprendre que Renji était bien plus apprécié que son capitaine ? Devait-elle être surprise qu'un de ses subordonnés puisse perdre sa confiance en elle parce qu'elle l'envoyait en mission auprès de Byakuya Kuchiki ?

Chassant d'un geste de la main ces soucis, elle commençait à défaire se natte machinalement, et fronça les sourcils. Toute cette honteuse histoire n'aurait pas de raison d'être sans les turpitudes de ces deux idiots. Non mais franchement, quelle idée... dans un hôpital en plus. Ils n'ont pas de chambres à la sixième division ?

* * *

Renji attendait, rongé par la même angoisse que celle qui devait saisir un condamné à mort dans ses dernières heures. Il ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais été condamné, il faudrait qu'il demande à Rukia un de ces quatre. S'il restait en vie. S'il était encore autorisé à approcher un Kuchiki à moins de deux mètres un jour. Et s'il parvenait un jour à se souvenir de cette obscure histoire avec Ichigo. Rukia allait probablement le tanner longtemps avec ça.

Comment pouvait-il penser sereinement alors qu'il venait de coucher avec son capitaine et que celui-ci ne donnait pas signe de vie depuis et qu'il avait un très sale pressentiment à ce sujet, la vague idée qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant ? Et surtout, alors que toute la quatrième division semblait être au courant, et peut-être même, qui sait, tout le Seireitei !

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Juste pour avoir passé une nuit à inscrire dans les annales... formulation malheureuse... à marquer d'une pierre blanche plutôt.

Peut-être avait-il aimé Byakuya Kuchiki, mais l'espace d'une nuit seulement. Une nuit et c'est tout. Et il devait être très fatigué pour ça. Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit en plus « il n'y a que vous », mais où était-il allé chercher ça ? Surtout que si la curiosité prenait Kuchiki de vérifier un tant soit peu ses propos (Dieu les en préserve), il en verrait de belles. Combien de liaisons avait-il eu avec des collègues shinigami (ou pas shinigami, d'ailleurs ) ? Il préférait ne pas y songer. Surtout que ça ne restait pas du tout entre gens du même monde. Était-ce sa faute à lui si on lui passait dessus comme un train passe sur des rails ?

Kuchiki pouvait le haïr, le mépriser, le maudire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, voir carrément provoquer cette « fin de ses jours », il en aurait le droit, songea-t-il, parce qu'il avait l'impression nauséeuse d'avoir abusé de lui. C'était absurde, il le savait, Kuchiki était plus fort, plus vieux et de plus haut rang que lui ; s'il devait y avoir une victime, ce n'était certainement pas le capitaine. À la limite, il pouvait même se dire victime de harcèlement de la part de son supérieur. Même, il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme il l'avait fait : un morceau de viande. On l'aime, on l'adore, on y goûte avec plaisir mais on ne peut pas en faire autre chose. Juste de quoi se rassasier une nuit. À cette comparaison, il se sentait dégueulasse.

Il soupira en souriant au mur en bois et en face de lui. Kuchiki oublierait ça au plus vite. Franchement, quelqu'un comme Byakuya Kuchiki ne pouvait avoir fait ça que par erreur, par goût du risque, ou par égarement momentané ; il corrigerait cette erreur. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien eu. Une nuit, c'est rien une nuit, c'est juste de quoi se faire un peu plaisir. Une nuit, c'est rien, essayait-il encore de se convaincre lorsque le sommeil l'emporta.

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. Le déni III

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : voici la suite (chose promis, chose due) de Sept jours pour guérir... avec de belles références et (on espère) toujours autant d'humour.

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

**

* * *

**

**Le déni III**

_« Tout ce que l'impur a touché sera impur »_

Nb. XIX, 22

* * *

Byakuya avait coincé Rukia la veille au soir, entre le fromage et le dessert, dans la morne désolation du manoir familial. Que nul ne s'y trompe : tous ceux qui ont pensé à un truc salingue à la lecture de la dernière phrase n'ont malheureusement pas une âme pure. Qu'ils se rassurent, la pureté de l'âme n'a jamais permis de payer moins d'impôt. Bref, ceci dit, il avait obtenu une explication de la part de sa sœur qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas son vice-capitaine qui en était la cible, ni même un certain shinigami intérimaire et rouquin, pas plus que la petite sœur en question, mais tout bonnement et de nouveau, son estimé collègue capitaine de la treizième division. Avec tout ça, il avait finit par l'oublier celui-là, il faudrait que ça change, nul ne peut croire pouvoir laisser un tel méfait impuni. Malade ou pas malade, il ne voulait pas savoir, quand on est assez lucide pour faire des crasses à un collègue on l'est aussi pour se prendre la branlée qui va avec.

Cela c'était peu ou prou passé de cette manière, admirez !

Imaginez, le soir qui tombe sur la grande demeure des Kuchiki, il fait encore bon, mais la brise nocturne se faufile déjà par tout les interstices (oui, les murs traditionnels japonais c'est bien joli mais question isolation, ça vaut pas la laine de verre). Imaginez le tête à tête de l'angoisse : seule face à Byaluya Kuchiki qui, pour une raison inconnue, a l'air encore plus ronchon que d'habitude (ce qui n'est pas peu dire). Et puis imaginez l'état d'esprit de la pauvre Rukia qui n'a aucune échappatoire et qui le sait.

- Rukia.

- Oui mon frère.

- J'ai à te parler.

- Oui ?

- C'est très sérieux.

Ça, elle l'aurait deviné toute seule, parce que Kuchiki qui sort « j'ai à te parler et tu vas bien te marrer », c'est juste pas concevable, pas dans une fic IC en tout cas.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vois-tu, il est de ton devoir, en tant que shinigami de ne rien dissimuler à tes supérieurs, quoique ce soit, toute information tue peut avoir des conséquences graves. De même, en tant que membre de notre famille, tu as un rang à tenir et on doit pouvoir te faire confiance. En mentant délibérément à un autre shinigami, c'est le nom tout entier des Kuchiki que tu déshonores.

- J'en suis consciente mon frère.

Complètement consciente, vu que c'était le genre de couplet déprimant à souhait qu'on lui rabâchait depuis son adoption. Surtout que le noble nom des Kuchiki, elle s'en foutait comme de sa première culotte. De même, l'honneur des shinigami, vu les crimes divers et variés dont certains capitaines s'étaient rendus coupables, on pouvait s'assoir dessus sans craindre de l'abimer.

- Le vice-capitaine Abarai est... disons, un proche pour toi ? N'est-ce pas ? Avait-il demandé sur le ton compassé qu'on prend pour signaler à quelqu'un qu'il a un énorme bouton sur le nez.

- Oui, reconnu la jeune femme comme on avoue un vice particulièrement honteux.

Arrivé à ce point-là, Byakuya se surprit à hésiter : devait-il l'interroger sur les mœurs contre-nature du shinigami ou sur ses manquements à son devoir ? Le dilemme fut bref et sans surprise. Le sacro-saint devoir reprit le dessus.

- De même, ce gamin est aussi ton ami ? Continua-t-il, cette fois avec l'expression écœurée qui accompagne la découverte d'un furoncle purulent sur quelque partie de l'anatomie que ce soit.

- Heuu... oui, aussi, murmura Rukia, qui commençait vaguement à voir où il allait en venir et ne s'en réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

- Il semble que Renji ait été amené à jouer le rôle de messager entre Kurosaki et un habitant du Seireitei, qui ne pouvait pas se rendre dans le monde des vivants.

Rukia, tout en remarquant que son frère avait oublié de l'appeler « vice-capitaine Abarai », comme il le faisait toujours lorsque l'intéressé n'était pas là, soupçonna fortement son ami d'avoir vendu la mèche, probablement sous la menace de son supérieur. _Ces mecs n'ont pas de couilles._ Elle hocha la tête innocemment, montrant par là qu'elle écoutait attentivement et ne voyait pas en quoi elle était concernée.

- Toi qui les connaît bien tous les deux, qui pourrait avoir autant confiance (et là, il leva véritablement les yeux au ciel à ce mot) en Renji pour se servir de lui comme intermédiaire ?

Présenté comme ça, Rukia trouva complément débile l'idée de pouvoir compter sur Renji pour des trucs comme ça. Par conséquent, elle se trouva elle-même particulièrement stupide. Franchement, quel être humain ou non en pleine possession de ses moyens mentaux laisserait Renji jouer le rôle du messager/homme de confiance ?

Pas le choix, il fallait mentir à son frérot bien-aimé.

_Pour la peine, à sa prochaine question embarrassante, je lui dis la vérité, même si c'est moche à dire_, se jura-t-elle, tout en trouvant cette résolution particulièrement dangereuse.

- Je ne saurais citer personne en particulier mais...

- Oui ? L'encouragea Byakuya avec ce qui aurait presque pu passer pour un sourire sympathique.

- Les membres de la onzième division...

- Et bien ?

- Ils s'entendent bien avec Ichigo. Et ils connaissent bien Renji, puisqu'il a été des leurs.

_Pas besoin de me le rappeler_, songea tristement le capitaine avant de reprendre.

- Et, selon toi, que viendrait faire le capitaine Ukitake dans tout ça ?

Heuhlà ! La prochaine question embarrassante était arrivée ! Joie.

- Mon frère, je suis membre de la treizième division. Le capitaine Ukitake est mon capitaine.

Sur le moment, Byakuya faillit annoncer qu'il s'en foutait comme de son premier cadavre déchiqueté, mais avec un peu de recul il réalisa que ce n'était pas (et de loin) le meilleur moyen de forcer sa sœurette à la confidence. Comme il n'était pas non plus question de l'amadouer (déjà qu'il avait du mal avec les animaux, alors avec les petites sœurs !), il songea une demie seconde à l'idée de la menacer, ou mieux, de lui arracher la vérité par la force, avant de reconnaître que c'était plus que douteux et complètement au-delà de ses capacités.

Bref, les vieux trucs restant les meilleurs, il prit un air grave et fronça les sourcils, dans l'expression pure et dure de l'homme blessé dans sa fierté. Ça il savait faire.

- Rukia, ce qu'a fait le capitaine Ukitake est une ingérence inacceptable dans les affaires de ma division. Je ne peux imaginer que ton capitaine ait fait cela par malice, mais il faut toutefois tirer cette affaire au clair. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Renji... il aurait pu en mourir. Termina-t-il dans un exercice d'hypocrisie pure.

Rukia rumina un instant avant de se décider. D'accord, elle s'était juré de dire la vérité. D'un autre côté, elle ne se voyait pas vendre la mèche. Surtout que le capitaine Ukitake était l'une des personnes qui lui étaient les plus précieuses au Seireitei.

- Je crois que...

- Oui ?

- Le bruit court qu'une personne est venue demander cette faveur au capitaine.

- Une personne ?

- Envers qui il serait redevable.

- Qui serait ?

- Je n'en ai aucun idée.

- Et...

- Oui mon frère ?

- Non. Merci beaucoup, Rukia, tu peux disposer.

Ce qu'elle fit, sans demander son reste et sans attendre le dessert qui n'avait pas encore été servi. Parfois le salut est dans la fuite. Tout particulièrement quand on vient de servir deux ou trois tartes chaudes à Byakuya Kuchiki.

De son côté, sans douter une seule seconde de la véracité des dires de sa petite sœur adorée, Byakuya se triturait les méninges pour trouver le fin mot de cette histoire.

Donc, un péquenot, probablement de la onzième division, vient tanner le capitaine d'une autre division pour obtenir une autorisation de prolongation de séjour terrestre à _son_ lieutenant. Son programme consistait donc en trois points : enquêter dans la division des brutes, attraper Ukitake et se ménager une petite explication entre capitaines, attendre que nul cerbère ne bloque plus la porte de son vice-capitaine pour pouvoir remettre la main sur lui... Rectification : ne plus jamais poser la main sur ce dégénéré mais exiger de lui une confession écrite avec des noms !

Une fois ceci fait, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, plus rien d'affreux ne pourrait arriver à son autorité, songeait naïvement le capitaine, tout en se disant qu'il y avait trop de dessert pour une seule personne ce soir-là.

* * *

Au matin, Isane gardait la porte. « Il faut quelqu'un qui sache montrer les crocs », avait plaidé leur troisième siège, dépité de ne pas avoir hérité du poste. Retsu Unohana lui avait diplomatiquement fait comprendre que le dernier shinigami qui avait prétendu bouffer du Kuchiki avait failli ne plus être là pour en témoigner.

D'un point de vue déontologique, Isane était prête à mourir pour faire son devoir de shinigami. Et si en plus c'était sous les ordres du capitaine Unohana qui était, à ses yeux, la plus extraordinaire des femmes, c'était encore mieux. Toutefois, est-ce qu'empêcher un capitaine de voir son premier lieutenant faisait vraiment partie des attribution des shinigamis ? Même si, de toute évidence, le vice-capitaine avait déjà donné assez de raisons de se plaindre de lui.

Prête à tout, elle n'en demeurait pas moins nerveuse à l'idée de se retrouver face au terrifiant capitaine. C'est vrai quoi, qui peut s'imaginer en train de dire à Byakuya Kuchiki, la bouche en cœur « ha ben non, désolé, vous ne pouvez pas entrer » ?

- Renji.

- Isane ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je suis chargée de surveiller ta porte.

Renji soupira, mais sans aucune manifestation de surprise. Quand on a l'impression d'avoir été recousu à l'agrafeuse, on ne s'étonne plus de rien, on pleure en silence.

- C'est nouveau ça.

- Oui, c'est pour ton rétablissement.

- J'm'en serais douté.

- Ton capitaine est interdit de visite.

- Tu parles d'une surprise.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_Quelqu'un m'est passé dessus, oui._

- Been...

Non, il y a des trucs dont on ne parle pas aux jeunes filles.

- Ça va, reprit-elle, je ne vais pas t'embêter. Je voulais savoir... le capitaine Kuchiki...

- Oui ?

- S'il veut vraiment entrer dans cette chambre, il est capable de... ?

À un tel silence éloquent, Renji comprit et compatit aux angoisses de sa collègue.

- Oh oui. S'il veut aller quelque part, je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait l'en empêcher. Mais rassure-toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait tant envie que ça de se pointer ici. _Du moins, j'espère_.

De fil en aiguille, leur petite conversation de part et d'autre de la porte lui remonta nettement le moral. D'une, leur mésaventure nocturne n'avait pas eu tant de témoins que ça. De deux, Isane prenait apparemment les choses avec une sérénité qui amoindrissait nettement sa propre nervosité. Et en plus, tous ses amis fidèles étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles la veille. Après ça, comment voulez-vous qu'il se tracasse encore à l'idée de se trouver face à son glacial capitaine ?

_S'il est glacial, ben qu'il le reste, j'm'en fous, j'ai des potes, des copines et la santé (enfin presque), j'ai pas besoin d'une prise de tête avec un glaçon en plus._

Autant dire qu'il allait bien, moralement, si ce n'est physiquement lorsque la voix d'Unohana entrant dans sa chambre (sans frapper) le tira de ses pensées.

- Un cadeau pour vous, vice-capitaine.

- Hein ?

Renji sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait de vrais amis qui ne l'oubliaient pas.

- De la part du capitaine Kuchiki.

Le sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un rougissement du plus bel effet. Il avait aussi un capitaine attentionné. Peut-être pas si glaçon que ça, finalement.

- Bon courage, fit-elle en s'effaçant, laissant passer deux shinigamis dont l'un disparaissait lui-même sous une pile de dossier.

Renji reconnut malgré ça Hanataro qui lui sourit tristement et Rikichi qui tenta vainement de le saluer, ployant sous le poids de la paperasse.

- Merci.

D'accord, ses potes étaient des cafards et son capitaine un sadique. Il soupira. Mais à quoi il s'attendait aussi ? Des fleurs ? Des petits cœurs en chocolat ?

Les deux jeunes shinigamis s'assirent, posèrent avec dévotion la pile de papiers devant le lit, et jetèrent au vice-capitaine un regard empli de gratitude.

- On a pour consigne de rester ici, et de ramener les dossiers traités ce soir au bureau du capitaine Kuchiki.

De fait, Renji comprit immédiatement le pourquoi du regard reconnaissant : ces petits veinards allaient certes s'emmerder toute la journée, mais au moins ils le feraient en bonne compagnie et sans exigence de travail à fournir.

- Vous êtes venus glander ?

- Oh ! Vice-capitaine ! Comment pouvez-vous penser quelque chose comme ça ? S'offusqua Rikichi avec un air de vierge effarouchée qui éveilla de drôles de souvenirs chez le lieutenant. C'est vrai qu'un fan ça peut servir à tout... Bref.

- Je suis tenu de donner un rapport quotidien au capitaine, chaque soir.

- Si c'est que ça, je le rédigerai pour toi, promit Reni avec un sourire protecteur, ce qui, vu l'étendu de la tâche à effectuer, représentait un lourd sacrifice.

- Un rapport oral.

- HEIN !

- Je dois lui faire un compte-rendu de vive voix.

- Ha oui... c'est vrai je... je ne... Bredouilla Renji, sans pouvoir justifier son esprit mal tourné devant de si jeunes et innocents gamins. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, au travail !

Le deux jeunes shinigamis le regardèrent comme s'il venait de proférer le pire des blasphèmes. Vous imaginez Tosen en train de chanter la Digue du cul avec une cannette de bière à la main ? Hé ben, ça faisait le même effet.

Oui mais bon, pour chasser des images perturbantes de sa tête (quel idée d'employer les mots « rapport oral » comme ça, sans prévenir !) tous les moyens sont bons, même le travail. Aussi, sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes shinigamis, Renji saisit le dossier du haut de la pile, l'ouvrit sur ses genoux et commença à le lire. Cela va sans dire qu'il ne fit que « commencer à lire », parce que pour ce qui est de continuer cette brillante activité, ce fut un tout petit plus dur.

Voyez plutôt, ce qui se passait sous la tignasse rouge était à mille lieues de l'obscur rapport sur « les consommations annuelles de litres d'encre de la division ».

_Putain merde ! Et voilà ! Mais il pouvait pas fermer sa grande gueule ce petit con ! Et je peux même pas me défrustrer_ (oui, le mot n'existe pas, mais Renji s'en fout) _vu qu'ils sont là à me fixer avec leurs yeux de merlans. Bon ça va, y'a juste à pas penser à _l'autre_. Kuchiki et rapport oral dans la même phrase. Et en plus moi, ça m'excite. Je dois vraiment avoir un problème. Non, en fait c'est juste la notion de rapport oral qui m'excite._

_Raaahh mais Kuchiki aussi ça m'excite. 'Tain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de me sauter dessus comme ça ? Il est inconscient ou quoi ? Ou alors il est sûr de pouvoir me dépecer si j'essaye de rééditer l'exploit ? Ha non ! Surtout ne pas penser à l'exploit en question._

Il lorgna sur la pile de dossier dangereusement branlante, embrocha du regard les deux shinigamis qui commençaient à papoter dans leur coin, et soupira. La journée allait être longue.

**A SUIVRE...**


	4. Le déni IV

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : voici la suite (chose promis, chose due) de Sept jours pour guérir... avec de belles références et (on espère) toujours autant d'humour.

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

**

* * *

**

**Le déni IV**

_« je veux ainsi les mettre à l'épreuve pour voir s'ils marcheront selon ma loi ou non »_

Ex. XVI, 4

* * *

Le deuxième jour de garde d'Isane aurait bien pu être le dernier de sa vie, suite à un quasi arrêt cardiaque survenu en milieu de matinée. D'abord elle avait commencé par le réveil de rêve de Renji.

- Il est l'heure.

- Grugnoumpf ?

- De changer tes pansements.

- Gruimpft ?

- Désolée, c'est comme ça. Tu sais qu'on a tout un hôpital à soigner.

- Ha. _'M'en fous._

- Tourne-toi.

Dans son état semi comateux, Renji se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance et constata avec joie que ça ne faisait pas mal du tout.

Isane lui sourit timidement avant de s'inquiéter.

- Et le travail, tu t'en sors ?

Il désigna la pile chancelante du menton.

- Oh.

- Les dossiers faits sont sur la pile d'à côté.

- La pile d'à côté ?

- Ouais, là. Fit-il en désignant trois feuillets froissés.

- Ha. Hmm... je crois que, pour des raisons médicales, on peut insister auprès de ton capitaine pour te dispenser de travail, tout compte fait.

- Laisse tomber, au moins ça m'occupe.

La suite de sa journée fut nettement assombrie par la première visite de la journée.

Unohana, un sourire affable aux lèvres, escortée d'Hanataro, l'air terrorisé, Rikichi, blasé au possible et Kuchiki, glacé comme la banquise et l'air de mauvaise humeur. L'assemblage avait de quoi causer un infarctus à n'importe quelle femme normalement constituée, alors en plus, vue la nature foncièrement angoissée d'Isane...

- Bonjour... capitaines, fit la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix, une fois le choc passé.

- Bonjour, Isane. Comment va notre blessé ?

- Bien. Les soins se sont bien passés, il n'est pas trop fatigué et sa fièvre est complètement retombée.

Byakuya intervint.

- Est-il en état de fournir un effort intellectuel ?

- Pas moins que d'habitude.

- C'est déjà ça.

Isane remarqua alors que Rikichi portait toujours une pile de documents, ce qui lui fit sérieusement remettre en question le sens des réalités du capitaine Kuchiki. S'il lui apportait chaque jour de quoi occuper un vice-capitaine pour une semaine, il viderait vite son bureau et remplirait aussi vite la chambre d'hôpital.

Kuchiki fit un signe à la pile de dossiers qui le suivait de près, à Rikichi, quoi.

- Apporte ça au vice-capitaine Abarai et fais-moi savoir s'il a besoin de quoique ce soit.

Complètement soumis, le jeune shinigami entra dans la chambre en jetant un dernier regard qui ne trahissait aucun regret à son capitaine. Le capitaine en question, vexé depuis la veille de voir que le dénommé Rikichi semblait littéralement fondre de bonheur à l'idée de passer ses journées avec Renji, lança un regard polaire et assassin à Hanataro, qui, par un hasard funeste, semblait lui aussi ravi de retrouver le vice-capitaine.

- Toi aussi tu...

Le regard tendrement maternant de Unohana eut l'heur de rendre Kuchiki à son mutisme et de laisser les deux jeunes shinigamis partir sans plus jouer à leur faire peur.

Unohana dissimula à peine une moue amusée en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à la pile de feuilles qui penchait dangereusement. Alors comme ça les dossiers de la sixième division prenaient du retard. Beaucoup de retard.

- Qu'il fasse ça vite, grommela Kuchiki, bien conscient que plus personne ne l'écoutait.

- Il aurait pu retrouver ses quartiers hier si ses points n'avaient pas sautés pendant la nuit précédente, fit remarquer Unohana d'une voix égale.

- C'est entièrement sa faute, lâcha Byakuya sur le ton de la conversation, avant de réaliser que le capitaine Unohana était probablement tout à fait au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre de Renji durant la nuit en question. Et rejeter la « faute » sur lui revenait à sous-entendre des choses qui auraient dû rester tues. Des choses qu'on pouvait formuler en se demandant « qui a fait quoi ? »

Il fit demi-tour sans plus ouvrir la bouche, avant qu'elle ne lui propose un anti-courbatures.

* * *

Renji nageait littéralement dans les dossiers, faisant voler quelques feuilles pour le plaisir des yeux. Il se demanda sérieusement s'il y aurait vraiment quelqu'un pour le remarquer s'il réduisait un ou deux documents en confettis. Pas sûr de la réponse, il continua à faire des pliages ludiques et enfantins à partir des dossiers les plus anciens.

_Si cette circulaire a déjà deux ans, je ne vois pas en quoi sa disparition changera quoique ce soit : tout a bien fonctionné pendant deux ans sans elle._

Les deux jeunes shinigamis attendaient, à genoux, respectant une distance toute protocolaire.

- Bon, vous allez vous emmerder encore longtemps ici, alors si vous voulez quelque chose, dites-le au gars qui garde ma porte.

- C'est moi, Renji !

- Oh, pardon Isane.

- Y'a pas de mal.

- Ils sont pas bien isolants ces murs, murmura le shinigami pour lui-même.

- Hé oui, fit Hanataro d'un air fataliste. On entend tout ce qui se passe dans les chambres. Parfois, je ne vous raconte pas les cris.

- J'imagine, fit Rikichi en souriant.

- Tu m'en diras tant, rétorqua Renji, qui avait tout d'un coup très envie de se pendre. Il faillit demander à Isane si elle avait entendu quelque chose la nuit « où ses points de suture avaient foutu le camp » mais se ravisa, mieux valait jouer l'innocent.

- C'est terrible, continua Hanataro, parfois on entend des hurlements... comme si on torturait des gens.

Rikichi eut un sourire encourageant.

- C'est tout de même rude la quatrième division. Plus que je ne le pensais.

Un hochement de tête de Hanataro suffit à les entraîner dans une longue discussion à laquelle Renji resta complètement hermétique, pliant et dépliant des feuillets bleu, rose et jaune.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la sixième division, ça bossait dur. Byakuya avait bien dû se remettre au boulot, vu qu'il n'avait plus aucune bonne excuse pour y couper.

Leur troisième siège, Nanako Musokuri l'assistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. C'était une grande femme sans charme, dotée de lunettes monstrueuses, qui semblait terriblement pressée de revoir Renji dans les locaux de la division. Une impatience que Kuchiki s'expliquait bien mal.

D'un ordre mental indiscutable il chassa les vilaines pensées qui l'envahissaient à cette idée, mélange de jalousie incompréhensible et de spéculations ridicules sur les activités sociales de ses subordonnés entre eux. Non, ce n'était pas possible, malgré ses inévitables mœurs dissolues, Renji n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt particulier à cette Nanako. Oui mais dans ce cas, pourquoi attendait-elle le retour de ce crétin avec un telle impatience ?

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, la shinigami toussota et puis murmura pour elle même.

- Le travail prend un retard considérable, sans le vice-capitaine.

- Certes, confirma Byakuya, acceptant par là le prétexte du trop plein de travail comme explication de cet empressement à voir Renji revenir. D'ailleurs, lui-même souhaitait ardemment le retour du shinigami pour les mêmes raisons. Parfaitement madame ! Le travail de son subordonné était primordial pour la division ! Mais il fallait le dire vite et Byakuya décida que l'auto-dissimulation de ses véritables motivations ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

En fait, il n'y avait pas que des raisons honteuses de souhaiter le retour de Renji. Après tout, il faisait tout de même du bon travail, quand il avait quelqu'un pour le forcer.

Il ne sentit pas venir la pensée malsaine, ce ne fut que lorsque l'image d'un Renji soumis, à genoux en train de remplir des formulaires s'imposa à lui que Byakuya se frappa à mort mentalement. Mais pourquoi la simple idée de forcer Renji à travailler (idée pourtant bien légitime) suffisait à lui inspirer de si impures images ?

Nanako Musokuri fit mine de ne pas remarquer les soupirs agacés de son capitaine. C'était presque naturel : quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec Renji, Kuchiki se trouvait dans tous ses états. Seulement, personne n'avait encore eu l'audace, le courage, ou la folie de le lui faire remarquer. Et Nanako ne le ferait pas aujourd'hui : c'est qu'elle n'était ni jeune ni belle, mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à mourir prématurément.

Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et tenta de détourner habilement le cours des pensées de son capitaine. Parce qu'à vrai dire, tant qu'il se prenait la tête, il ne travaillait pas beaucoup.

- À propos, capitaine, vous allez forcément voir le capitaine Ukitake demain.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez cherché à voir le capitaine Ukitake toute la semaine dernière, je peux vous assurer que vous le verrez demain.

- Et pourquoi cela, fit Kuchiki du ton énervant de celui qui sait tout.

- La réunion mensuelle des capitaines.

- Elle a lieu demain ?

- Oui capitaine. C'est prévu depuis la semaine dernière.

- Effectivement, fit Kuchiki, comme s'il n'avait jamais oublié cette foutue réunion.

D'habitude, c'était Renji qui le lui rappelait. Les réunions de vice-capitaines ayant lieu le sur-lendemain du jour de la réunion des capitaines. Là, Renji n'étant plus là, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de rappeler à Kuchiki qu'il avait la mémoire d'un poisson rouge. Pourquoi oubliait-il à chaque fois cette réunion ? Ha oui, parce que c'était la chose la plus mortellement chiante qu'il connaissait. De toute sa longue vie, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de prendre la fuite que lorsque le Capitaine Yamamoto énumérait les rapports des différents services chargés du ramassage des ordures dans les rues du Seireitei, division par division.

Dire qu'il allait devoir encore se taper la réunion. Une demi-journée (oui, c'était long en plus) de discussions inutiles sur des sujets futiles... bon, des sujets qui ne l'intéressaient pas quoi.

* * *

Hanataro avait lancé un regard attristé au vice-capitaine. Pendant qu'il était occupé à essayer de comprendre ces formulaires, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se disait dans son dos, alors le jeune shinigami en avait profité pour se renseigner discrètement auprès de son collègue de la sixième.

- Ils ne s'entendent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui donc ?

- Hé bien... le capitaine Kuchiki et le vice-capitaine Abarai. Ils ont l'air en froid.

- Oh... comment dire... Rikichi chercha ses mots un petit moment avant de hocher la tête d'un air fataliste. En réalité, le capitaine est en froid avec un peu tout le monde, tenta d'expliquer le shinigami, tout en priant pour que nulle ruse perfide propre au rang de capitaine ne permette à celui dont il était question d'entendre leur conversation. Il faut dire que l'idée qu'il mette la chambre sur écoute avait un côté à la fois parfaitement crédible et complètement terrifiant.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours dans votre division alors.

- Ben il faut dire qu'on n'a pas souvent affaire à lui directement, fit Rikichi avec un sourire confiant. Il ne s'occupe pas trop du fonctionnement ordinaire de la division. Mais il exerce ses obligations ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne faisait rien.

Hantaro estima toute la distance qu'il y avait entre les deux divisions. Unohana connaissait tous ses hommes par leur nom, elle connaissait tout d'eux, leur passé, leur famille, leurs points forts, et la couleur de leurs sous-vêtements... ouais même ça elle devait avoir une idée dessus.

- En fait, moi je travaille plutôt avec le vice-capitaine, continua Rikichi alors qu'un léger rosissement prenait ses joues.

- Le vice-capitaine Abarai est aussi très impressionnant, remarqua Hanataro pour qui toute personne venant de la onzième division a simplement dépassé le stade de ce qui est possible d'appréhender pour un cerveau sain.

- Oh oui, s'extasia Rikichi qui ne pensait pas qu'aux performances de combattant de Renji.

Il faut bien dire que les soirées de travail sont longues et froides en hiver et que... ouais ben bref... disons plutôt que l'admiration et l'adulation se disputaient à l'idolâtrie chez le pauvre Rikichi mais c'était aussi parce qu'il avait eu la glorieuse chance de connaître son vice-capitaine dans les moindres détails.

Hanataro le dévisagea et, comme il avait été élevé dans le cadre le plus sain qui soit au Seireitei, il hocha la tête, innocemment, approuvant l'admiration de son collègue. Lui aussi admirait son capitaine et son vice-capitaine. Mais il aurait tout de même eu un sérieux choc en apprenant de quel genre de talents particuliers Renji Abarai faisait usage pour faire de ses subordonnés des fans inconditionnels.

- Le vice-capitaine est si classe... conclut Rikichi avec un soupir de midinette.

En attendant de retrouver une activité plus classe, Renji avait repris sa pratique de l'origami avec les feuilles volantes dont il ne trouvait pas le dossier d'origine.

Tout en finissant une cocotte, il lâcha un soupir nostalgique en regardant ses deux gardiens deviser gaiement. Ha... les braves petits, ils n'avaient pas encore d'ennuis de ce genre, eux. Bon, il faut aussi dire que pour avoir autant d'ennuis que lui, il fallait avoir une meilleure amie prise de tête, un pote humain con comme une endive et un capitaine autoritaire, vieux jeu et, malheureusement, terriblement chaud de temps en temps (une fois dans toute son existence, quoi).

D'où sa prise de tête actuelle qui provoquait la destruction de quelques brassées de papier: est-ce que Kuchiki pouvait avoir été vraiment sérieux ? Après tout, il avait marié une roturière, des années auparavant, et puis adopté sa sœur par la suite. Sous son air rigide et implacable, se cachait une personnalité foncièrement rebelle, qui avait violé les lois de son clan à deux reprises. _Trois reprises,_ corrigea-t-il en lui même. Ça ne devait pas être écrit en toutes lettres, mais coucher avec un homme n'était sûrement pas parmi les choses permises chez les Kuchiki. Peut-être y avait-il un soupçon de sérieux dans cet acte.

Et puis une autre hypothèse, beaucoup moins flatteuse et optimiste, commença à germer dans son esprit. Il y avait d'abord eu le mariage avec une femme issue du Rukongai, et puis l'adoption de sa sœur. Est-ce que coucher avec un homme issu du Rukongai était une forme d'escalade dans la rébellion ? Il eut un sourire à cette pensée, c'était somme toute assez marrant de mettre Byakuya Kuchiki et rébellion dans la même phrase. Mais l'idée générale était vraiment dérangeante : comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vecteur pour l'obsession de Kuchiki de se compromettre. L'idée de _divertissement pour noble en mal de sensations fortes_ revenait au pas de charge.

_Nan, il est trop coincé pour ça,_ tenta de se rassurer le shinigami. _D'un autre côté, si c'est juste pour le frisson de l'interdit, ça m'arrange plutôt, vu que ça ne m'engage à rien. Et puis même si c'est pas pour le frisson, je ne m'engage jamais à rien. Faut pas pousser !_

_Je ne me suis jamais engagé à rien avec personne_, précisa-t-il mentalement pour lui-même, des fois qu'il aurait oublié. _Bon, si, une fois. Mais vu que c'est bien la seule fois où il n'y a absolument rien eu, je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait une différence_.

Il fit un rapide récapitulatif : du plus loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait à peu près entamé des relations privilégiées avec un bon tiers du gotei 13 (sans parler de celles qui avaient peuplées sa jeunesse, qu'il fût consentant ou non). Tiens, d'ailleurs... il lorgna sur ses acolytes qui papotaient joyeusement, le petit Rikichi. Et puis aussi... il fixa la porte.

- Isane ? T'es toujours là ?

- Non, c'est Agido, fit une voix indéniablement masculine. Le vice-capitaine est de service à l'extérieur, voulez-vous que j'aille la chercher ?

- Nan c'est bon. Merci.

Bon, il demanderait à Isane une autre fois. Quoique... Agido, c'était le petit blond, non ? Bon, ben il ferait aussi bien l'affaire.

- Agido. On a bien couché ensemble, non ?

Un silence de mort se fit brusquement. Plus de discussion joyeuse chez les petits et une hésitation de l'autre coté de la porte.

- C'est exact vice-capitaine Abarai. Vous étiez complètement ivre et m'aviez appelé Julia toute la nuit.

- Ha... ben désolé.

- Au contraire, c'était parfait. J'ai pu confirmer que votre réputation n'était nullement usurpée.

Renji ne put contenir un sourire fier. Yes... c'est qui le meilleur coup du canton ?

- Mmh... Tu n'as pas mal pris le fait que ça ne soit que le coup d'un soir ?

Un nouveau silence encore plus plombé que le précédent. Renji retint malgré lui sa respiration. Peut-être n'avait-il fait que semer des cœurs brisés sur sa route ! Oui mais non, faut pas pousser tout de même.

La porte s'entrouvrit sur le shinigami, qui arborait un sourire plus pervers que médical. Ou alors c'est qu'on n'a pas la même définition de ce quoi doit être un sourire médical.

- Pas du tout. Mais si vous avez besoin de distraction durant votre convalescence, il faut le dire, on s'occupera de vous.

Renji put se rassurer mentalement. Tout être vivant (et mort aussi) normalement constitué ne pouvait considérer une nuit avec lui que comme un sacrifice momentané à la divinité du plaisir, et certainement pas comme un engagement durable.

Il remercia Agido en précisant qu'il tenait à ses points de suture actuels et que l'exercice physique sous toutes ses formes lui était formellement interdit. Un « dommage » outrageusement malicieux lui répondit avant que le shingami ne reprenne son poste.

Renji se mit alors au travail l'esprit en paix, alors qu'à quelques mètres de lui, deux jeunes shinigamis essayaient vainement de tout oublier, pour la sauvegarde de leur âme encore pure.

**A SUIVRE...**


	5. Le déni V

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : voici la suite (chose promis, chose due) de Sept jours pour guérir... avec de belles références et (on espère) toujours autant d'humour.

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

**

* * *

**

**Le déni V**

_« Il regarde en face les plus hautains, il est roi sur tous les fils de l'orgueil »_

Jb. XLI, 26

* * *

Byakuya abordait cette nouvelle journée d'une humeur de chien. De chien de race (lévrier afghan, épagneul breton, tout ce que vous voudrez) mais de chien quand même. Il commençait à en avoir ras les kenseikan de voir que tout le monde, du plus subordonné des sous-fifres au plus supérieur de ses pairs et ainés, se foutait allègrement de se gueule.

Il faut dire aussi que le dernier rapport sur les agissements de son vice-capitaine lui avait laissé un goût de « y'a une baleine sous gravillon » indéniable.

La veille, Rikichi s'était présenté à son bureau, porteur d'une maigre liasse de feuillets.

« Les dossiers remplis », avait-il expliqué.

Et Byakuya avait été tenté de lui faire remarquer que ça ne servait à rien de faire de l'humour avec lui, il y était totalement imperméable. Sauf qu'il semblait de plus en plus évident qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une tentative d'humour mais bel et bien de la quantité de travail que Renji pouvait effectuer en deux jours.

Il fut traversé quelques secondes par la pensée que « il ne fait rien si je ne suis pas sur son dos, lui » et chassa bien vite la terrible image qu'elle provoquait (je vous laisse imaginer).

En substance, le rapport d'activité de Rikichi donnait à peu près ça :

« Le vice-capitaine est terriblement affaibli par ses blessures (et mon cul, c'est de la dinde, songea Byakuya, remarque, s'il était affaibli ces derniers jours, le capitaine ne voulait pas savoir ce dont il était capable en pleine forme... non, il ne voulait vraiment rien savoir), il s'efforce de remplir les tâches qui lui ont été confiées, bien qu'elles ne relèvent pas de son domaine habituel (normal, grommela Kuchiki, son domaine habituel c'est de cogner sur tout ce qui bouge, mais on n'est pas à la onzième ici, que diable !) mais son état de faiblesse actuel ne lui permet pas de les traiter avec la célérité qu'il souhaiterait (célérité, Kuchiki aurait pu jurer que Renji ne savait même pas comment ça s'écrivait et encore moins ce que cela signifiait).

- Et qu'en est-il de ses soins ?

Le jeune shinigami avait eu un haut le cœur. _D'accord, en avait conclut Byakuya, trop jeune pour voir des chairs en charpie sans sourciller. Ah, de mon temps !_

- La présence des shinigamis de la quatrième division ?

Sans pouvoir interpréter le curieux rougissement de Rikichi, le capitaine crut comprendre qu'il était, en fin de compte, le seul à trouver que les médecins auraient dû le laisser traiter cette affaire à sa manière (à grands coups de senbonzakura).

- À part ça, rien de spécial à signaler ?

Là ! Il l'avait vu ! Il le savait ! Il l'avait vu hésiter un instant, rougir, pâlir, déglutir ! Il lui cachait quelque chose !

Bref, Kuchiki avait prévu de torturer son subordonné dès le lendemain, juste pour être sûr que rien ne lui serait plus jamais caché, quand Musokuri vint lui signaler que la réunion des capitaines allait bientôt avoir lieu et que ce ne serait pas du luxe s'il daignait y faire une apparition.

Il avait clairement vu le jeune shinigami lancer un regard éperdu de reconnaissance à son officier aux lunettes « yeux de mouche » avant de prendre la fuite, direction l'hôpital. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans la chambre de son grand blessé de lieutenant pour s'y trouver mieux que dans leur propre division ? La question le déprimant superbement, il décida de ne même pas en chercher une hypothétique réponse. Et ce fut le cœur lourd et de l'œil glacé qu'il se rendit au siège de la première division.

* * *

À la quatrième division, ou plutôt, à son hôpital central, les choses se présentaient sous un angle plutôt original. Voyez plutôt :

Profitant de la nuit, Agido avait décidé d'apporter sa modeste contribution à la guérison du blessé et s'était gauler (c'est le cas de le dire) au petit matin, dans une posture bien peu professionnelle (si l'on garde en mémoire que sa profession n'est pas escort boy). Profitant du choc émotionnel que cela avait provoqué chez lui, Hanataro était tout bonnement tombé dans les pommes sur le pas de la porte, dans les bras d'une Isane complètement désemparée. Profitant de la panique que tout cela causait dans l'étage, un malade devant être opéré de l'appendicite dans la journée, apeuré par les cris qui ne cessaient de hanter cet hôpital (signe qu'on devait bien y torturer deux ou trois patients), s'était fait la malle. Profitant de l'occasion de se racheter, Renji s'était élancé à sa poursuite et l'avait rattrapé, immobilisé et, de ce fait, l'avait destiné à un plus long séjour à l'hôpital et à de nombreuses interventions chirurgicales. Profitant de l'absence des capitaines en cette belle journée, Rukia avait forcé Kiyone à la suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital pour convaincre sa sœur de la laisser voir Renji. Et pour le coup, elle ne fut pas déçue. Profitant du spectacle, Kira, qui passait par là, prit une photo, pour les archives.

Rikichi déboula dans un somptueux tableau où Renji, entièrement nu, frappait un patient en criant « je le tiens », Rukia, les yeux exorbités et Kiyone, qui cachait les siens entre ses mains, barraient le passage à un groupe d'infirmiers, Isane balbutiait alternativement des « Yamada », « Kiyone », « Agido-ho-mon-Dieu » et des « Renji-si-le-capitaine-apprend-ça », tout en secouant mollement le pauvre shinigami évanoui.

Il se faufila entre les infirmiers et hors de portée de Rukia qui semblait avoir besoin de frapper quelque chose (voir quelqu'un) pour se reprendre, il déposa promptement sa veste de kimono sur les épaules de son vice-capitaine en murmurant un « couvrez-vous, s'il-vous-plait » et en pensant « quelle classe vice-capitaine ! » et il parvint jusqu'à une Isane au bord des larmes. Il attrapa Hanataro dans ses bras en assurant à la jeune femme qu'il s'en occupait.

Isane se précipita dans la chambre pour constater qu'Agido avait pris la tangente. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'hurler « Agidoooooooooooo ! » histoire que tous sachent qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte.

Et puis, elle reprit contrôle d'elle-même et de la situation :

- Renji !

- Je le tiens, réagit automatiquement l'interpellé, tout en maintenant le blessé fugitif au sol.

- Dans ta chambre. Immédiatement.

- Vous !

- Haaaïï ! Ce dingue m'a cassé le bras, hurla le pauvre gars.

- Dans votre chambre. Vite !

- Rukia, Kiyone !

- Oui ? Firent deux voix hésitantes. C'était décidément un bien mauvais jour pour infiltrer la quatrième division.

- Dehors.

- Toi.

- Oui ?

- Rikichi, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Un infirmier va te montrer où conduire Yamada. Merci de t'occuper de lui.

- Oui vice-capitaine.

L'ordre régnant à nouveau, Isane répartit les infirmiers et infirmières entre les deux blessés. Avec une autorisation à utiliser la force en cas de non coopération.

Reprenant son souffle en inspirant profondément, Isane eut une pensée fugace pour son capitaine.

_Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu empêcher ça, capitaine, mais j'espère m'être montrée digne de votre confiance._

* * *

À des lieues de là, inconscients du bordel qui régnait dans l'hôpital, bordel qui devrait bientôt être déclaré « chose n'ayant jamais eu lieu » et que, par conséquent, tout le monde connaîtrait en moins d'une journée, les capitaines s'apprêtaient à ouvrir leur réunion mensuelle dans la plus grande solennité.

Ils s'attablaient, chacun à sa manière, du plus guindé (oui, c'est de Kuchiki qu'on parle) au plus nonchalant (là, Kyoraku et Kenpachi se disputent la médaille du je m'en foutisme). Le capitaine général Yamamoto épluchait l'ordre du jour, avant de faire signe à son vice-capitaine de distribuer les feuillets et d'énoncer l'ordre du jour.

Les capitaines laissèrent passer doucement les différentes rubriques mortellement ennuyeuses, telles que « la fluidification des relations entre supérieurs et subordonnés », rien que l'intitulé donnait des sueurs froide à Byakuya, ou encore « l'optimisation des locaux communs », comme s'ils manquaient de place ! Vint la rubrique que personne n'attendait, sauf Byakuya la « régularisation des effectifs de chaque division ». Le capitaine Yamamoto qui demandait sans trop espérer si quelqu'un avait une question dans ce domaine faillit en faire une syncope.

Byakuya prit la parole sans qu'on la lui donne et évita le capitaine Unohana du regard pendant qu'il posait sa question.

- Un grave problème d'effectif touche ma division.

- Quel est-il, capitaine Kuchiki ? S'enquit le général, une fois le choc de voir quelqu'un participer passé.

- Un de mes subordonnés est retenu abusivement en arrêt par la division en charge des soins.

- Capitaine Unohana ?

- Le vice-capitaine Abarai est blessé, fit simplement Unohana avec un petit sourire.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. À moins de vouloir sa mort, on ne pouvait retirer un blessé de la garde de la quatrième division. Ceci dit, Kuchiki pouvait parfaitement souhaiter la mort de son vice-capitaine.

- J'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'il était votre patient depuis plus d'une semaine, ce qui est considérable, notamment quand on connaît la vitalité de ce jeune homme, intervint Yamamoto. Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose dans leur réunion, il fallait qu'il y ajoute sa contribution.

- Je suis bien consciente de sa vitalité, capitaine-général, toujours est-il qu'il reste mon patient.

Byakuya haussa les épaules

- J'aimerais simplement récupérer mon subordonné.

- Je me doute bien qu'il vous manque, murmura Unohana, et chacun se demanda si elle en avait marre de la vie pour répondre avec un tel ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Sous-entendus de quoi ? Personne ne savait et tout le monde aurait payé cher pour avoir des détails. Sauf Ukitake qui devinait et s'offusquait de ce qu'il devinait.

- Il y a de la plainte du côté de la sixième division aujourd'hui !

Byakuya retint un regard meurtrier. Quand on a la réputation d'un bac à glaçon, on ne foudroie pas du regard un de ses pairs. Même quand il se fout de sa gueule devant tout les autres capitaines.

- Il est de mon devoir de veiller au bon fonctionnement de ma division. Et celui-ci passe par un effectif complet. Je vous demande donc, capitaine Unohana, quand est-ce que Renji Abarai pourra réintégrer ses fonctions ?

Retsu illumina l'assemblée du sourire hypocrite par excellence et répondit.

- Je ne doute pas un seul instant que la présence de votre vice-capitaine vous soit indispensable, capitaine Kuchiki, néanmoins, son état de santé est encore trop préoccupant, une sortie serait prématurée.

- Vous admettez pourtant qu'il est apte au travail de bureau, insista Byakuya.

- Oui, mais je suis persuadée qu'une grande partie du travail qui lui est demandé dans votre division est beaucoup plus physique que le simple travail administratif auquel il est affecté actuellement.

Pour le coup, le digne héritier des Kuchiki en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Et pourquoi pas gueuler haut et fort qu'il avait couché avec son lieutenant, tant qu'elle y était ? Heureusement, avant qu'un « shire senbonzakura » n'ait le temps de résonner dans la pièce, Ukitake intervint.

- Mmh... Retsu, je crois que, si Byakuya t'en donne sa parole, Renji ne sera pas affecté à des tâches de combat.

Byakuya acquiesça et tout le monde se demanda très fort et très silencieusement à quoi était bon Renji hors du combat. Byakuya aurait bien pu fournir un élément de réponse mais il avait préféré bannir toute trace de leur nuit passée ensemble de sa mémoire. Alors que s'il fallait parler franchement, c'étaient de très bons souvenirs, seules les suites avaient été honteuses et douloureuses.

Unohana esquissa un sourire qu'elle seule connaissait. Mais son impulsion première fut interrompue par Ukitake qui lui lançait un regard implorant « que tout cela se règle entre nous, pas de crêpage de chignon devant les autres » et par le froncement de sourcil du capitaine général Yamamoto, qui aurait bien aimé en savoir un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment de tout ce bazar.

- Bien. Pas de mission, pas de combat, pas d'entraînement, pas de...

- Vous pourrez faire toutes les prescription médicales que vous voudrez lorsque nous serons dehors, capitaine, la coupa Kuchiki, vaguement inquiet à l'idée de savoir jusqu'où allait pouvoir s'étendre les interdictions.

Mais personne ne fut dupe de tout le soulagement que cachait cette froideur. A croire que Kuchiki était content de retrouver son vice-capitaine mais ça, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Sauf quand on a décidé d'emmerder un Kuchiki pour de bon. Et, tient quelle surprise ! Quelqu'un avait décidé d'emmerder un Kuchiki pour de bon.

- Ah c'est beau un capitaine qui couve autant son lieutenant !

Et Kyoraku ne frémit même pas à l'aura polaire qui submergea la salle de réunion. Il eut juste un petit sourire qui disait « dis-donc, tu faisais encore dans tes couches que j'étais déjà capitaine, gamin ».

Le silence et le demi-sommeil revinrent dans la pièce, alors que le vieux reprenait son inventaire à la Prévert des « délégations », « préparations », « formations », « attributions », « promotions » et plein d'autres mots en "tion" qui ne faisaient plus vibrer personne depuis longtemps.

Jusqu'au moment tant attendu, ou tant redouté pour ceux qui dormaient déjà et ne voulaient pas être réveillés : le bilan des missions du mois. Division par division, on faisait le compte des missions : celles qui étaient prévues, les improvisations, les échecs, les succès, les conneries. D'ailleurs, en parlant de conneries... Tout le monde pensait qu'il en avait finit avec ses ennuis de personnel mais Byakuya surprit l'assemblée en intervenant à nouveau.

- Je me dois de signaler une faute grave de la treizième division.

Quelques capitaines levèrent les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être procédurier quand il voulait !

- C'est une accusation sérieuse, Byakuya, peux-tu l'étayer ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki prit son air le plus imposant pour faire oublier que Yamamoto l'appelait trop souvent par son prénom.

- Byakuya ! Fit Ukitake, ce qui l'énerva encore plus (si c'était possible).

- Capitaine Ukitake ? Reprit Kuchiki, alors que tout le monde commençait à remarquer que le nombre de ceux qui oubliaient de donner du « capitaine Kuchiki » augmentait à chaque seconde.

- Ah ! Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé par mon grade, nota le capitaine en souriait niaisement.

- Tu as donné une autorisation de prolongement de séjour sur terre à mon vice-capitaine.

Sans relever la marque de possessivité, les capitaine marquèrent tous leur approbation : Renji faisait déjà bien assez de conneries comme ça pour qu'on ne lui donne pas l'occasion d'en faire encore plus.

- Oh ? T'es sûr ? Fit innocemment le malade avant d'étouffer une quinte de toux.

Alors qu'il était bien parti pour recracher ses poumons sur la table de réunion (et ça fait franchement désordre), Ukitake s'interrompit brusquement dans son crachotement. Unohana venait de lui filer un discret coup de pied dans le mollet. _Oups_, fit-il pour lui-même. Les sourcils froncés du capitaine de la quatrième division lui signifiait explicitement qu'elle savait encore reconnaître un malade qui simulait s'il le fallait. En plus, elle était bien d'accord avec ses collègues pour penser que Renji n'avait besoin de personne pour faire des conneries et que, s'il s'avérait que cette permission était la cause directe de l'hospitalisation du vice-capitaine, elle aurait bien des choses à lui reprocher par la suite.

- Hem, Byakuya, il serait peut-être préférable de régler cette affaire entre nous, non ?

S'il avait eu les ressources physiques pour, Byakuya aurait eu l'air étonné. Sauf que la gymnastique faciale n'étant pas son fort, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil d'un demi millimètre. Il ne demandait pas mieux que régler tout ça à l'amiable, il avait même essayé très fort ; il se serait parfaitement passé de se donner en spectacle devant tous les autres capitaines, surtout pour réclamer son crétin de lieutenant.

- J'ai voulu t'en parler mais tes subordonnés font obstruction.

- Ils veillent sur ma santé, expliqua le malade avec un sourire béat.

Et puis Ukitake frissonna.

- Dites-donc, il n'y a pas un courant d'air là ?

- J'aimerais donc avoir certaines précisions sur la permission que tu as octroyée à mon vice-capitaine

Un silence religieux se fit dans le pièce.

Et pour tout arranger, Soi Fon crut bon d'intervenir au milieu de la conversation, histoire de rappeler que tout le monde ici cultivait depuis longtemps la secrète envie de pourrir la vie de Byakuya Kuchiki.

- La treizième division étant en charge de la surveillance et de prévention des attaques terrestres, le capitaine Ukitake est tout à fait en droit de délivrer des autorisations de prolongation de séjour sur terre si des questions de sécurité l'y obligent.

À nouveau quelqu'un eut une terrible envie d'emmerder Kuchiki. Franchement, il se désignait lui-même comme victime du jour pour pimenter un peu les réunions de capitaines ! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

- Ce n'est qu'une autorisation de routine. Et puis Renji est bordélique, il a pu oublier d'en référer à son capitaine.

Byakuya trépana Kenpachi du regard. _Mais c'est vrai qu'il est bordélique. _Et il reprit, comme si de rien n'était.

- Je tiens à préciser qu'il a failli en mourir. Notamment parce que la treizième division, en charge de la prévention des attaques terrestres, n'a pas prévu celle dont il a été victime.

Le silence se refit, toujours aussi épais. L'aura lourde de menace qui planait indiquait nettement que la franche rigolade était finie.

- Les circonstances de l'attaque dont a été victime le vice-capitaine Abarai fait déjà l'objet d'une enquête de la neuvième division.

_Merci de me prévenir. Si ça se trouve il m'en a informé par une note de service que j'ai laissée à Renji._

- Le vice-capitaine Hisagi devra déterminer s'il y a eu faute et de la part de qui. En attendant, l'affaire reste en suspens. Êtes-vous satisfait, Byakuya ?

Devant tant d'irrespect (ce vieux décrépit l'appelait par son prénom alors qu'il donnait son grade à un simple vice-capitaine), Byakuya ne put articuler une seule syllabe valable. Et Kyoraku en profita pour en rajouter une couche, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un Kuchiki se laisse asticoter sans rien dire.

- Tant qu'il récupère son petit lieutenant, il est content, vous savez.

Quelques sourires narquois saluèrent la témérité du capitaine de la huitième division.

- Renji n'a rien à voir là-dedans, se justifia bêtement le capitaine, plongeant l'assistance dans la stupéfaction la plus totale.

_Il appelle son vice-capitaine par son prénom !_ Pensèrent-ils tous, sauf Unohana qui se prit la tête entre les mains d'un air désespéré. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est con parfois._

Autant dire que la fin de la réunion fut nettement moins trépidante puisque Byakuya resta prostré dans une semie inconscience et que tous se perdaient en supputations sur les troubles étranges qui traversaient la sixième division ces temps-ci.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée, Byakuya, qui s'était reprit entre temps, fusilla ses collègues du regard.

D'abord, il y avait Ukitake, cette espèce de traître qui détournait son vice-capitaine du droit chemin, outrepassait ses droits, éloignait sa petite sœur chérie de lui et jouait les grands malades devant tout le monde, le faisant passer pour un cruel sans cœur (ce qui n'était pas complètement faux). Ensuite, venait Unohana, cette diablesse sans pitié qui profitait odieusement d'une seconde (une nuit, en fait) de faiblesse pour imposer sa doctrine de surmédicalisation forcée. Sans oublier Yamamoto, le vieillard tremblotant qui commanditait des enquêtes sans rien dire à personne, qui les forçait à se taper ces réunions interminables et surtout, surtout, qui omettait systématiquement de lui donner son grade et son nom, comme s'il était encore un gamin de trois ans ! Enfin, tous les autres, Kyoraku et son sourire en coin, Soi Fon et son air suspicieux, Kenpachi et son air blasé. Il leur asséna à tous son air de diva outrée et hautaine. On ne l'y reprendrait pas de sitôt à s'occuper de ce débile de lieutenant ingrat et fainéant.

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**

et des reviews aussi, pliiiiiiz les amis, c'est notre drogue quotidienne pour écrire =)


	6. Le déni VI

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : voici la suite (chose promis, chose due) de Sept jours pour guérir... avec de belles références et (on espère) toujours autant d'humour.

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

**

* * *

**

**Le déni VI**

_« qui révèle les secrets perd son crédit et ne trouve plus d'ami selon son cœur »_  
Ecc. XXVII, 16

* * *

Le retour fut dramatique. D'abord, une tonne de paperasse l'attendait sagement sur son bureau. Une tour de Pise de papier qui menaçait de crouler à chaque seconde, une tour Eiffel, toujours plus haute, une véritable tour infernale.  
Son second lieutenant l'attendait, mouche vivante derrière ses énormes lunettes noires. Elle travaillait dans le silence et l'abnégation et elle avait déjà prévu un tas haut comme deux Yachiru de papiers à lui faire signer.  
Et puis, un petit shinigami à moitié endormi l'attendait sagement sur une chaise, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Un petit shinigami qui avait, lui, passé toute la journée avec Renji, qui avait sûrement passé une excellente journée, sans boulot, sans chef, sans soucis.  
Le tout ayant le don de le déprimer terriblement, surtout après la journée de merde qu'il venait de passer.  
Il se tourna tout de même vers son lieutenant.  
- Cherchez-moi une circulaire de la neuvième division sur l'ouverture d'une enquête à propos de Ren_du lieutenant Abarai.  
- Oui capitaine.  
Tout en soulevant des monceaux de papiers, la shinigami s'enquit poliment.  
- La réunion s'est-elle bien passée ?  
L'aura polaire qui submergea la pièce la réduisit au silence.  
- Réveillez ce... il chercha un instant ses mots... c'était énervant cette mémoire pourrie pour les noms de ses subalternes. D'habitude, Renji était là pour lui souffler les noms._ Non, ne plus penser à Renji_. Bref, réveillez-le.  
- Rikichi. Debout.  
- Hein... oui... je suis là. À vos ordres capitaine !  
- Ton rapport, fit Kuchiki, laconique.  
- À vos ordres capitaine. Et bien, tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui, les dossiers traités sont au nombre de cinq et le capitaine est en excellente forme.  
Le bonheur des autres ayant toujours le don de nous mettre en rogne, le capitaine râla intérieurement sur l'injustice qui pesait sur lui. Et puis il reprit, plus pour la forme que par réel intérêt.  
- Rien de spécial à l'hôpital ?  
- Heuu...  
- Oui ?  
Rikichi hésita. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa mission proprement dite mais comment passer sous silence les évènements de la matinée ?  
- C'est-à-dire, c'est secondaire mais ce matin, il y avait une certaine confusion à l'hôpital. Il semble qu'un lieutenant de la quatrième division ait contrevenu au règlement, ce qui a provoqué la colère du vice-capitaine Kotetsu.  
- D'accord. Personne n'a rendu visite à Renji ?  
- Ben justement. Ce qui a été reproché au lieutenant en question c'est d'avoir rendu visite au vice-capitaine Abarai pendant la nuit et de ne...  
- Pendant la nuit ? Le coupa brusquement le capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y faisait ?  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, capitaine, mentit Rikichi qui était pourtant rudement bien placé pour savoir tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec Renji en une nuit.  
- Capitaine, voici la note en question, intervint Musokuri, sauvant de justesse le pauvre Rikichi d'un interrogatoire plus poussé.  
- Bien.  
Se plongeant dans la lecture du papier, Kuchiki épargna (pour l'instant) le jeune shinigami. Et la lecture lui en apprenait de belles ! Blablabla... "préconisation de mise à l'isolement du vice-capitaine Abarai pour la durée de l'enquête". Comment ça « isolement » ? _C'est pas vrai. Ils vont pas me le rendre ? _Fulmina intérieurement le capitaine avant de se reprendre avec fureur. _Pas « me » le rendre, le rendre à sa division, le rendre à son travail en retard. Non, je ne veux pas particulièrement et personnellement ce bon à rien_. Pas si bon à rien que ça, susurra une cruelle petite voix intérieure : il est bon au moins à une chose, non ?  
- Sûrement pas !  
- Pardon capitaine ?  
- Non, rien, ce n'est rien.  
Mais sérieusement, si c'était quelque chose. Il avait... il refusait d'envisager qu'il ait pu prendre l'initiative d'une telle chose si honteuse, si indigne... Bien sûr, il avait déjà enfreint des tabous de son monde. Mais sa relation avec Hisane avait été un modèle de pureté et de noblesse, et à ses yeux aucune femme n'avait été aussi digne d'être appelée Kuchiki que Hisane. Adopter Rukia n'avait été qu'une conséquence naturelle, comme l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, Rukia était autant à lui qu'à sa défunte femme, il avait tenu sa promesse par delà la mort. Avec Renji, rien de tout cela, ni noblesse, ni promesse, ni pureté ; bien au contraire, il n'avait répondu qu'à un désir soudain, une pulsion méprisable et passagère. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Pouvait-on aimer un homme ? On ne pouvait guère qu'en faire un objet de plaisir, la relation charnelle était là mais il se refusait à imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose.  
La honte, maintenant, seule restait. La honte qui l'empêchait de se reprendre.  
La honte, parce que le souvenir aussitôt refoulé revenait plus fort encore, et lui faisait perdre ses moyens.  
Bien sûr, il désirait le retour de Renji mais sans accepter d'en entendre les raisons profondes. D'un autre côté, il aurait donné cher pour que Renji disparaisse de sa vie définitivement, que rien ne se soit jamais passé.  
Revenant au document, il parcouru distraitement les dernières lignes, essayant de se distraire de son désarroi intérieur.  
"Pour une réclamation de la part de l'intéressé ou de son supérieur hiérarchique, utiliser le formulaire de réponse approprié ci-joint."  
- Lieutenant Musokuri, où est le formulaire qui devrait accompagner la note ?  
- Je crois bien qu'il est dans le tas confié à Renji, capitaine.  
- J'en étais sûr.  
Il lorgna d'un œil mauvais sur la pile de boulot qui l'attendait. Une inspiration soudaine lui vint : ce travail qui s'entassait, n'était-ce pas sa punition pour avoir cédé à l'appel de la chair ? Le rachat de sa faute ne passait-il pas par une dévotion entière et parfaite à son travail de capitaine ? Bien sûr, ça ne chasserait pas la honte, mais ça pourrait l'atténuer considérablement.  
Ce fut donc le cœur plus léger qu'il annonça à son lieutenant qu'il se chargeait de tout le travail et qu'elle était libre, lui seul portant le poids de la faute. Après lui avoir jeté un regard dérouté, Musokuri sortit derrière Rikichi qui avait littéralement pris la fuite. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la faute en question, ni d'où sortaient ces tendances masochistes de son capitaine, mais elle ne se plaignit pas, trop contente d'avoir un soir de libre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin se passait bien, du moins pour les glandus de l'hôpital, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte d'une certaine chambre.  
D'abord Isane entra, ensuite Kiyone suivit, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres (sa grande sœur ne pouvait définitivement rien lui refuser), et puis Rukia, l'air des mauvais jours peint sur la figure.  
- Salut les filles !  
- Salut Renji, salut les gars. Bon, ben je vous laisse. Viens Isane, on va écouter le bruit des bébés crocodiles dans l'œuf.  
Isane haussa les épaules et se laissa entraîner par sa sœur tout en précisant :  
- Une heure pas plus !  
- Merci, je vous revaudrai ça les filles.  
En hochant la tête, signe qu'elles le garderaient dans un petit coin de la tête, les deux sœurs sortirent, en jetant un regard désolé au pauvre Renji. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement que Rukia venait le harceler même à l'hôpital. Cette dernière eut un instant d'hésitation en voyant les deux « surveillants » de son ami, puis elle hocha la tête pour les saluer.  
- Bonjour, Hanataro et heuu...  
- Rikichi.  
- Oui, excuse-moi, bonjour Rikichi.  
La jeune femme tourna un regard glacial, parfait imitation familiale, vers son ami qui déglutit en sentant qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.  
- Heuu quelques secondes, s'teup'. Les gars, laissez-nous seuls quelques instants... jusqu'à cet aprèm', quoi.  
- Vice-capitaine, je ne...  
- Les capitaines n'en sauront rien, les rassura Renji.  
De toute façon, si cela arrivait aux oreilles de son capitaine, il n'aurait plus qu'à s'exiler dans le Rukongai, voire pire, dans le monde des vivants, pour échapper à sa colère.  
- Que doit-on faire alors ?  
- Ben je sais pas moi... allez aux bains, tiens !  
- Vice-cap...  
- On ne discute pas. Exécution. Aux bains tout le monde.  
S'il y avait bien un endroit dans le Seireitei où ils ne risquaient pas de croiser ni Unohana (pas dans le bain des hommes en tout cas), ni Kuchiki (les officiers avaient leurs bains réservés) c'était les bains publics.  
- Ou... oui  
- A vos ordres.  
Et les deux gamins se faufilèrent dehors, sans oublier de saluer Rukia au passage.  
- Bravo.  
- T'as vu ça ! Ils m'obéissent comme... heu... hem. Voilà, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin ?  
À la manière dont elle fronça les sourcils, avec une petite veine qui palpitait sur son front, Renji sut que Rukia n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, disposée à la pitié. Pas avec lui en tout cas. Elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Vous savez, les jours où elle peut parfaitement frapper à mort un enfant, pour peu qu'il se mette à chialer au milieu de son feuilleton.  
- Toi, fit-elle, le menaçant d'un doigt vengeur.  
- J'ai rien dit.  
- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc mon frère m'a demandé des explications pas plus tard qu'avant-hier ?  
- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Il a juste essayé tout le monde et tu es la seule à lui avoir répondu.  
La réponse ne manquant pas de justesse, Rukia hocha la tête. Mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Définitivement pas.  
- Tu lui as forcément dit quelque chose.  
- Mais pourquoi tu...  
- Il se doute de quelque chose !  
- Mais non, nia bêtement Renji en fronçant les sourcils, il ne se doute de rien , il est juste très énervé parce que j'ai obtenu une permission sans qu'il soit consulté. Avec un peu de chance, il va juste s'en prendre au capitaine Ukitake. Et lui, il ne dira jamais rien. _Pas comme moi. _  
Il ploya sous le regard suspicieux au possible de son amie.  
- Tu n'as rien dit ?  
- Mais non, mentit Renji.  
C'est vrai ça, il avait dit des trucs mais ça ne pouvait en rien orienter Kuchiki vers sa sœur. Ou alors, pas directement, ou alors, il avait un sixième sens contre lequel ça ne servait à rien de lutter. Mais en tout cas, il pouvait jurer n'avoir jamais cité Rukia dans ses explications.  
- Idiote ! Il ne saura jamais rien de moi.  
- Il est capable de tout, tu ne le connais pas.  
- Mieux que tu ne le crois.  
- Pardon ?  
- Nan rien, oublie.  
- De toute façon, ça va se régler très vite tout ça, fit Rukia avec un petit air satisfait qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
- Ha oui ? Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai appris que Ichigo venait ici.  
- Hein !

* * *

Les bains fumants accueillaient deux jeunes shinigamis contents d'avoir une journée de libre, honteux de déserter leur poste aussi facilement. Certes, Renji Abarai le leur avait ordonné, mais il n'était « que » vice-capitaine alors que leurs ordres venaient de plus haut encore. Sauf qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'ils risquaient en refusant d'obtempérer aux ordre de Renji, et ils préféraient ne pas se demander ce qui se passait dans la chambre d'hôpital où ils avaient laissé Rukia et Renji.  
Hanataro soupira. Décidément la fierté de leur division, l'hôpital central, tournait de plus en plus mal. Entre les hurlements anormaux c'est-à-dire, hors opération, les capitaines qui se prenaient le bec, les visites nocturnes et autres, bref, ça allait mal dans la quatrième.  
Rikichi lui adressa un sourire encourageant, parfaite copie du sourire bravache de Renji mais sur un visage bien plus mignon, ce qui donnait un résultat assez intéressant.  
- Ne t'en fais, pas. Les capitaines n'en sauront rien, le vice-capitaine l'a promis.  
- Oui, en fait, je ne pensais pas à ça.  
En effet, il ne se faisait aucune illusion : les capitaines seraient au courant avant même qu'ils aient le temps d'inventer une bonne excuse. Au Seireitei, il n'y avait guère que les complots de méchants qui restaient secrets longtemps.  
- Ha oui ? S'intéressa Rikichi en versant le baquet d'eau de rinçage sur sa tête.  
- Mmh, fit Hanataro, ravi de l'intérêt qu'on lui portait (pour une fois), en savonnant à son tour ses cheveux.  
- Est-ce que...  
- Oui ?  
Rikichi secoua la tête. Non, il valait mieux ne pas parler des sujets qui fâchent.  
Ce fut Hanataro qui reprit.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils font là-bas ?  
- Heuu... Rikichi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point Renji tenait à Rukia, il savait aussi combien l'officier débordait de vitalité et aimait à prouver son attachement aux gens qu'il aimait. Il était donc parfaitement logique de soupçonner des tas de choses interdites aux mineurs.  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en regardant ailleurs.  
- C'est que, reprit Hanataro, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils troublent le calme de l'hôpital. Déjà que.. enfin, il y a eu Agido hier...  
Le ton lourd de sous-entendu provoqua un mutisme des deux jeunes hommes.  
- Le vice-capitaine est... heu... tenta Rikichi, rouge comme une écrevisse à l'article de la mort.  
- J'ai remarqué, oui, acquiesça Hanataro, aussi gêné.  
L'amitié de circonstance qui s'était établie entre eux depuis les quelques jours qu'ils travaillaient ensemble (si on peut appeler ça du travail) ne les avait encore jamais entraînés sur le terrain des confidences. Encore moins de ces confidences là.  
Ils faisaient maintenant joyeusement trempette, entièrement nus dans l'eau fumante, quand Rikichi reprit, soucieux de rendre justice à son supérieur adulé.  
- Tu sais, le vice-capitaine Abarai est le meilleur officier que j'ai connu. Il a un vrai sens des responsabilités vis-à-vis de nous, de ses hommes, quoi. Même si on peut le trouver superficiel au premier abord, c'est un homme bien.  
Hanataro hocha la tête.  
- Je sais, j'ai vu comment il tenait à Rukia Kuchiki, la dernière fois. C'est une bonne chose d'avoir des chefs aussi droits que lui.  
Les deux jeunes shinigamis se sourirent. C'était bien d'avoir un sujet qui faisait consensus.  
- Mais tout de même... Je sais qu'Agido a sa part de responsabilité mais le vice-capitaine Abarai devrait faire attention à l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas lieu pour ce genre de choses.  
Rikichi rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, était-ce le moment d'expliquer que le vice-capitaine était généreux, plein d'ardeur et qu'il aimait donner de l'amour aux autres ? Non, peut-être pas. Il pouvait très bien se contenter de passer un bon moment avec un ami, en batifolant dans les bains chauds et profitant de la vie comme elle venait.  
- Ça ne te choque pas, toi ?  
- Hein ?  
- Hé bien... Hanataro hésita, peut-être qu'il allait critiquer l'idole de la sixième division, mais il avait envie de discuter avec Rikichi, cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il ne s'était pas aussi bien entendu avec un confrère. Comment dire, qu'Abarai... hem... entretienne de tels rapports avec d'autres hommes ?  
- Oh ! Ça.  
Hanataro, subitement fasciné par une chenille qui cheminait sur le bord du bassin, hocha la tête lentement.  
- Hé bien, comment dire... Rikichi se rongea consciencieusement l'ongle de l'index avant de continuer. Ce n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça. Et puis... le vice-capitaine est si...  
- Gentil ?  
- Doué.  
L'aveu laissa Hanataro comme deux ronds de flan.  
- Ah.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
- J'ai encore rien dit.  
- Je préfère anticiper. Tu sais, c'est plutôt bien.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Ben... ce genre de rapports.  
- Oh.  
Un silence gêné s'installa, chacun des deux shinigamis se passionnant pour la vapeur d'eau qui s'élevait du bain. Qu'est-ce que c'est beau la vapeur d'eau !  
Et puis Hanataro brisa la glace, enfin, la vapeur d'eau.  
- Et... hem... tu étais... consentant ?  
Rikichi ouvrit de grands yeux.  
- Bien sûr !  
L'autre hocha la tête, pensif, et puis gratifia son ami d'un grand sourire et haussa les épaules. Le sujet était clos. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que la réputation de l'hôpital central s'arrangerait.  
Et cela suffit pour les remettre en joie et la conversation reprit de plus belle sur tout un tas de sujets complètement inoffensifs.  
Rikichi en ressortit tout heureux de sa journée et sa bonne humeur fut à peine entamée par l'air complètement effaré de son vice-capitaine à son retour, air qu'il mit sur le compte de la corvée paperasse, qui était toujours en vigueur.  
- Au fait, vice-capitaine, je dis quoi pour le rapport de ce soir ?  
- Improvise.  
- À vos ordres.  
La perspective d'affronter son terrible capitaine ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid. Une riche idée, ces bains. D'ailleurs, Kuchiki croulait sous de vieux dossiers. Un coup d'œil acéré aux diverses armoires appris à Rikichi que la moitié des archives de la division était en cours de compilation.  
Ignorant tout de l'impulsion masochiste qui avait poussé son supérieur à s'infliger cette corvée, il admira intérieurement le sérieux et le sens du devoir du noble.  
D'un regard fatigué, Kuchiki lui montra qu'il l'écoutait. Malgré son intense fatigue et son désespoir non moins abyssal.  
- Vas-y. Que se passe-t-il à l'hôpital ?  
S'ensuivit le petit laïus habituel sur les capacités limitées du vice capitaine.  
_Merci, je suis au courant, je le connais depuis assez longtemps,_ eût envie de répliquer Byakuya mais une journée de classement l'avait achevé. Il contempla tristement la liasse, toujours aussi fine, de dossiers traités.  
- Rien d'anormal ? Tenta le capitaine, convaincu, à présent, que tous ses subordonnés, sans exception, prendrait systématiquement le parti de Renji. Celui-ci pouvait massacrer deux douzaines d'humains tous les matins, personne ne lui dirait rien.  
- Hem... non, chuchota Rikichi, en repensant à la visite surprise de Rukia.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je vous assure, confirma-t-il, ému à l'idée que Renji puisse avoir besoin de se cacher pour fréquenter la propre sœur de son capitaine.  
- Rien de répréhensible ?  
- Rien du tout, fit-il encore plus bas, le souvenir de son étrange aveu lui revenant en mémoire. Hanataro avait été plutôt compréhensif et cela le rassurait sur la suite de leurs relations.  
Une froideur subite tomba sur la pièce, l'air parût se geler, le regard menaçant de Kuchiki transperça le jeune shinigami.  
- C'est faux, lâche-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Mais de toute façon, je saurais tôt ou tard qui me ment et pourquoi.  
D'un geste de la main, il congédia son subordonné qui l'observait comme on regarde un malade en phase terminale.

* * *

Dans la somptueuse et néanmoins traditionnelle salle à manger du vaste manoir Kuchiki, Rukia patientait stoïquement. Cela arrivait très souvent que son frère ne la rejoigne pas pour dîner, son travail lui prenait tellement de temps, et Rukia le comprenait parfaitement : elle aussi, si elle avait dû avoir Renji sur les bras tous les jours, elle serait débordée.  
Elle soupira. Devait-elle tout lui dire ce soir-là ? Mais dans ce cas, ne risquait-elle pas de voir ses espoirs déçus par la suite. Son frère souffrirait-il de sa décision ? Renji serait-il alors impliqué dans l'affaire ? Ça, à la limite, elle s'en fichait un peu. Mais tout de même, une vague de culpabilité la submergea. Byakuya avait tant fait pour elle, le clan Kuchiki ne verrait-il pas là une nouvelle preuve de l'erreur qu'il avait commis ?  
Quand il arriva, il parut surpris de voir sa sœur encore là, à l'attendre.  
- Rukia ?  
- Mon frère, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Et les review, c'est bon pour le moral... aller cliquez là juste en bas sur la phrase en vert ^^

Réponse à une review anonyme (une fois n'est pas coutume, mais la question était précise) pour Yuki Hime : pour le nombre de chapitre : encore inconnu et pour le rythme de publication : un chapitre par semaine, sauf pendant les vacances  
Pour Crac (on pouvait pas répondre à l'une et pas à l'autre) : oui, vu comment le manga original décrit le Rukongai, on ne trouve pas ça impossible que Renji se soit fait violer mais pour ce qui est de héros torturé, faudra repasser, c'est pas le genre de la maison.


	7. Le déni VII

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : voici la suite (chose promis, chose due) de Sept jours pour guérir... avec de belles références et (on espère) toujours autant d'humour.

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

**

* * *

**

**Le déni VII**

_« et maintenant, la vie en moi s'écoule, les jours d'affliction m'ont saisi. _»  
Jb. XXX, 16

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki avait bien souvent frôlé la mort. Il avait aussi su prendre des risques personnels considérables lorsqu'il avait décidé d'épouser une âme du Rukongai, même chose pour l'adoption de sa sœur. Il n'était pas le genre de personnage qu'on pouvait qualifier de « trouillard ». La noblesse des sentiments ne lui était pas étrangère et le besoin d'imposer son point de vue, de le justifier, le légitimer était selon lui une chose essentielle pour tout noble qui se respecte. Après tout, sûr de son bon droit, un noble devait pouvoir s'opposer à son propre clan si le Bien, le Vrai et la Justice étaient de son côté.

Paradoxalement, il ne tolérait pas que son autorité de chef de la famille Kuchiki fût remise en cause par qui que ce soit. Et certainement pas par sa propre sœur. S'il avait voulu être franc avec lui-même (ce qu'il évitait le plus possible ces derniers temps), il aurait bien dû admettre que son refus tenait plus à un instinct de protection quasi maternel qu'à la volonté de faire respecter les us et bonnes mœurs dans sa famille. Comment pourrait-il jamais faire respecter ce que lui-même foulait aux pieds chaque nuit dans ses rêves de... bref, il ne pouvait pas se montrer en exemple, pas étonnant que sa petite sœur tourne mal.

_En plus, elle est tout de même issue du Rukongai, cela produit des êtres tels ce..._ il chassa cette pensée au loin. Approcher de près ou de loin l'idée de Renji lui donnait des crampes d'estomac. L'origine sociale était déterminante. Vivre dans les pire bas fonds du Rukongai ne pouvait donner aux êtres un sens du Beau et de la bienséance que lui-même avait.

Bref, sa sœurette n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuiller. Et il n'avait pas hésité à la punir. Rien de SM, bien sûr, il avait simplement décidé de la cloîtrer dans la demeure familiale. D'une, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, de deux, ça lui ferait les pieds, de trois, ça ferait toujours une journée de moins à s'inquiéter pour sa petite sœur. Car oui, la petite Rukia était pour Byakuya un souci perpétuel. Pas une minute ne passait sans qu'il ne songe à tous les dangers qui la guettaient dans ce monde si cruel. Sans parler de ses fréquentations qui étaient plus que déplorables, entre Renji et Ichigo.

Bref, confinée à la maison, elle ferait du tricot toute la journée et il aurait une belle paire de moufles à son retour. Rêver c'est déjà ça, comme dit l'autre.

* * *

Pour rendre la journée encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Unohana l'avait alpagué et traîné de force dans son petit bureau, sobre, simple et accueillant. _C'est marrant, je croyais que tous les bureaux de capitaines étaient fait sur le même plan_, songea Byakuya, inconscient du fait d'être le seul à n'avoir apporté aucune touche personnelle au sien, laissant murs vierges et meubles sobres.

Kuchiki avait essayé d'éviter Unohana. Essayé. Il s'était glissé aussi subrepticement que possible dans l'hôpital central, histoire de vérifier que sa terrible gardienne (oui, c'est de Unohana qu'il parle) tiendrait sa promesse et libérerait enfin son vice-capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon hôpital, capitaine ?

Il haussa les épaules. Parce que ce n'était pas évident ?

- Je viens chercher mon vice-capitaine. Il me semble qu'il devait sortir aujourd'hui.

Unohana fronça les sourcils.

- Certes, mais il est sorti il y a deux heures déjà.

- Bon.

- Il n'est pas rentré à votre division ?

- Ce n'est pas votre problème.

Il aurait préféré mourir mille fois plutôt que d'admettre que non, son vice-capitaine n'était toujours pas rentré.

- Le lieutenant Abarai est encore un peu mon patient. Je me sens encore responsable de son état de santé.

Kuchiki lorgna sur la fenêtre avec regret. S'il avait été un peu plus sur ses gardes, elle n'aurait jamais mis la main sur lui, seule sa distraction expliquait cela ; en temps normal, personne ne pouvait le retenir contre son gré là où il ne voulait pas être.

Elle commença, d'une voix douce, lente, quasiment maternelle. Le genre de voix que prennent les nounous pour expliquer aux enfants qu'ils ne doivent pas manger de la boue. Byakuya trouva le tout horriblement infantilisant mais écouta sans se plaindre.

- Le vice-capitaine Abarai a subi plusieurs traumatismes graves, il n'est pas encore apte à reprendre une activité normale.

Byakuya hocha la tête en se demandant très sérieusement si Renji avait jamais été apte à une quelconque activité normale.

- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment : pas d'activité physique, quelle qu'elle soit.

- Bon.

- Pas plus de six heures de travail par jour.

- Bien, maugréa Byakuya en se disant que, de toute façon, le record personnel de Renji en matière de travail efficace était plus proche des trois heures par jour.

Elle hésita une seconde et là, Byakuya sut qu'elle s'apprêtait à aborder ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle aborde.

- J'ai compris l'essentiel de vos recommandations, Unohana, fit-il en faisant mine de sortir de la pièce.

- Une seconde, capitaine Kuchiki. Il y a un point que je me dois d'éclaircir.

Un frisson de désespoir lui courut sur tout le corps. _Pitié pas ça._

- Comprenez bien, capitaine, que je me considère liée par un certain... hm, secret médical dans ce cas précis. Aussi, croyez bien que rien de tout cela ne sortira de ce bureau.

_Et la petite scène du conseil des capitaines, c'était pour le fun ?_

- Mais... c'est de mon devoir de vous mettre en garde.

Byakuya lança un regard désespéré vers la porte. Est-ce qu'elle le rattraperait s'il partait avec un shunpo ?

- Votre vice-capitaine est un être fragile et vous ne pouvez disposer de lui à votre guise. Les faiblesses psychiques sont souvent plus profondes et plus graves que les blessures physiques.

Il se figea net dans son mouvement de fuite. Un « être fragile », mais parlait-on de la même personne ? Ou alors Unohana avait été saisie de folie devant la gravité de leur acte ?

- Bref, prenez soin de lui.

- Gné ?

- Et bon courage, finit-elle en le poussant dehors, fourrant quelque chose dans sa main sans qu'il pût protester. »

Il prit la fuite d'un shunpo parfait, atterrissant dans son bureau. Le souffle court, mais pas à cause de l'effort fourni, il s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

Un « être fragile » mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Qu'ils allaient se marier ? Rien que l'idée de revoir Renji lui donnait la nausée maintenant. Et cette... cette... il n'avait pas de mots polis pour en parler, cette vieille blatte qui s'imaginait des horreurs que seul un cerveau dérangé de femme pouvait créer ! « Un être fragile » il valait mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd, comme on dit, et encore...

Un peu calmé après cinq minutes de panique intérieure, il se souvint subitement qu'il tenait toujours l'objet fermement serré entre ses doigts. Ouvrant la main, il observa l'objet. Il prit d'abord la petite bouteille pour un médicament (un éventuel traitement pour le convalescent ? du poison en cas d'urgence ?) et puis, regardant plus près d'étiquette, il eut un mouvement de recul et afficha une expression horrifiée. _Lubrifiant_. En toutes lettres. C'est ça qu'elle entendait par « prenez soin de lui » ? Il eut un instant la tentation de balancer la bouteille dans une poubelle et puis se ravisa. Quand les shinigamis du service de nettoyage sortiraient les ordures, ils la verraient certainement, pire, n'importe qui dans son bureau pourrait la voir pendant cette journée.

Il trouva donc plus sage de le planquer soigneusement dans un tiroir de son bureau qui fermait à clé. Ainsi, nul risque qu'on le trouve pendant cette journée. Il trouverait bien un moyen de détruire cet objet compromettant et honteux. Par le feu ou le kido. En tout cas, il ne devrait rien en survivre.

* * *

Unohana avait l'impression d'avoir fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ces deux crétins. Oui, parce que Renji aussi allait aussi avoir droit à son petit laïus sur la vie, l'amour, les abeilles au printemps. Quand elle le retrouverait.

Le beau Renji ne s'était certainement pas attardé à l'hôpital. Dès que Isane était venue lui annoncer, toute souriante et croyant bien faire, qu'il sortirait le jour même, il avait sourit de toutes ses dents. Et il s'était juré de mettre les bouts dès que personne ne ferait attention à lui. Il imaginait trèèèès bien la petite scène d'adieux déchirants que lui réservait Unohana, ou pire encore, la reconduite au bercail par son capitaine adoré. Autant échapper à l'un et l'autre.

Il avait prit rapidement la poudre d'escampette, avec la complicité complètement intéressée d'Agido.

« Repassez me voir quand vous voulez, vice-capitaine !

- À ton service ! »

C'est vrai quoi, parfois, il faut savoir rendre la politesse. Il faut même payer de sa personne pour ça.

En attendant que les choses se tassent et que tout le monde oublie jusqu'à son existence, il savait où se planquer. Là, personne ne viendrait le chercher, en tout cas, personne de bien élevé, et les capitaine Unohana et Kuchiki étaient terriblement bien élevés.

Une petite taverne insalubre, dans un coin du mur de séparation avec le Rukongai, pas loin de la porte du flot bleu. Un coin que personne, sauf les rares privilégiés et habitués, ne fréquentait.

La femme (ou presque) qui le tenait avait, selon la légende, été dans sa jeunesse l'amant d'une épouse d'un prince du Seireitei, à tel point que, bien que n'ayant aucun pouvoir particulier, il fut autorisé à vivre dans l'enceinte du palais. Sauf que, pas de bol, le mari découvrit l'embrouille et consentit à ne pas le dépecer vif à la seule condition qu'il ne serait plus jamais en mesure de déshonorer une femme. Avec la puissance d'un capitaine de l'époque, il accomplit la transformation et, à cause du sacrifice de sa virilité, l'ex-amant fut autorisé à rester dans le Seireitei et y tenir son commerce.

Commerce lucratif et florissant que Renji appréciait particulièrement.

« Oï Ren-chan ! Fit-elle lorsque le shinigami entra.

- Heuu... Hana, j'tai déjà dit ne ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

- Oui, pas devant tes potes, mais là t'es tout seul.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux.

- T'as besoin de compagnie ? Questionna la tenancière, pour la forme. Renji n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça ce jour-là.

- Un verre, ce s'rait bien pour commencer. Plein aussi, ça peut le faire.

- Plein de quoi ?

- Un truc pour shinigamis convalescent, t'as ?

- Ouais, tu vas voir.

- Sans sake.

- Tututut ! Ça donne tout le goût. »

Deux ou trois verres après, la barmaid avait rejoint ce vieil habitué et l'écoutait, comme toutes les bonnes barmaid, pleurer sur sa vie. À cette heure-ci, le bar était encore vide et les danseuses du spectacle de la soirée étaient en pleine répétition.

D'un coup d'œil, Hana comprit que son client n'était pas du tout au mieux de sa forme. Et les quelques verres inoffensifs ne pouvaient pas avoir causé à eux seuls cette déprime.

Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, il ne parlait jamais de lui. Mais peut-être qu'en lui changeant les idées tout bonnement...

Et puis avec un peu de chance, ses copains passeraient dans la soirée et le récupèreraient.

Elle se pencha, ses seins pulpeux étalés sur le bar devant son client qui resta néanmoins de marbre.

« T'as pas de travail ?

- Je suis convalescent.

- Connaissant ton capitaine, je ne pense pas que ça suffise à te mettre en congé.

- D'où tu connais mon capitaine, toi ?

- Tu nous casses les pieds avec cette peau de vache chaque fois que tu viens te saouler ici.

- Hey !

Renji se redressa, renversant deux verres sur le bar.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! C'est pas parce que t'es presque une femme que je ne peux pas te casser la gueule !

- Mais, Ren-chan, fit la barmaid à moitié étouffée par Renji qui lui avait agrippé le décolleté. C'est toi qui l'appelle tout le temps comme ça !

- Mais moi, j'ai le droit.

- Oohh c'est trop mignon.

- S'il te plait, ne dis pas ça avec cet air amoureux, ça me donne des frissons dans le dos. »

Avec un sourire attendrit, elle partit en direction des danseuses qui lui faisaient signe pour vérifier leur prestation de la soirée.

Renji soupira

Non, son capitaine ne l'avait jamais autorisé à sécher une journée de boulot sous le fallacieux prétexte qu'il sortait de l'hôpital. Oui bien sûr, il aurait dû aller en tout premier lieu voir son capitaine et reprendre son service de manière officielle. C'est ce qu'on fait normalement quand on sort de l'hôpital après une longue maladie. Sauf que normalement, il ne se passe rien durant un séjour à l'hôpital qui donne envie d'éviter son capitaine pour le restant de ses jours.

_Et si... si lui voyait ça comme un engagement pour la vie ? Et si, pire encore, il désirait me faire payer ça ?_

Il débattit un instant avec lui-même pour savoir quelle solution était la pire, et il arriva à la conclusion qu'elles étaient toutes deux aussi horribles l'une que l'autre. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir à mort et allait-il se venger avec cruauté et sadisme ? Voilà ce qui le retenait loin de chez lui.

* * *

Loin de là, le capitaine en question, inconscient du trouble dans le quel il plongeait son vice-capitaine malgré lui, avait trouvé refuge chez lui. Il avait laissé le travail de l'après-midi à son deuxième officier. De toute façon, il se sentait incapable du moindre travail sérieux tant qu'il ne savait pas où était Renji. Et comme il était hors de question de courir le Seireitei en criant à qui aurait trouvé le lieutenant fugueur, il préférait se changer les idées en s'attaquant à un autre problème, non moins inquiétant.

Sa sœur. Sa petite sœur. La petite fleur qui lui avait été confiée sur un lit de mort. Une promesse faite au seul être qu'il eût aimé de toute son âme. Et qui se rebellait inexplicablement.

Il constata, un peu déçu, qu'aucune paire de moufles et autre écharpe en mohaire ne l'attendait à son retour. Mais une légère atmosphère de reiatsu indiquait que la jeune fille en avait profité pour exercer son kido toute la journée. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit. _C'est bien ma sœur ça !_

Il se composa cependant une face sinistre pour la questionner.

« J'espère que cette journée t'a été profitable. La réflexion est mère de toute sagesse.

- Certes, mon frère. Une journée de confinement a mis à l'épreuve ma résolution.

- Bien.

- Et elle en est ressortie renforcée. »

Byakuya sentit tout son corps se figer un instant.

La petite sœur se rebelle ? Mais comment est-ce possible.

« Rukia tu...

- Je suis navrée, mon frère. Je sais que mon attitude est irrespectueuse et que je ne mérite plus d'être appelée votre sœur mais ma décision est prise et elle est inébranlable. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de m'avoir adoptée dans la famille Kuchiki, mais je ne peux plus vivre dans cette maison.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- J'ai tout simplement besoin de plus d'indépendance. Un récent... incident m'a ouvert les yeux à ce sujet.

- Quel est-il ?

Elle sembla réfléchir, alors que Kuchiki se servait une tasse de thé vert.

- Je ne puis vous le dire.

- Pfouaa ? Cracha le capitaine avec son thé.

- Ce n'est pas mon secret.

La réplique était, décidément, à la mode quand on voulait envoyer paître un capitaine sans le froisser.

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot.

Elle baissa les yeux, dans une attitude de repentir sincère.

- Très bientôt, mon cher frère, je pourrais tout vous avouer.

Comme il allait protester violemment, deux grands yeux pleins de larmes et d'étoiles scintillantes se levèrent sur lui, accompagnés d'une complainte larmoyante digne des pires shonen.

- Ayez foi en moi. »

* * *

« Tu l'aimes quand même bien un peu, ton capitaine glaçon et peau de vache ?

Dans la taverne _Fête le mur ce soir_, les danseuses se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique languissante. Le plus chaud du spectacle était passé et l'ambiance devenait feutrée et tamisée. Imperméable à tant de charme, Renji se faisait remonter le moral par la patronne-confidente.

- Dis pas ça.

- Tu l'aimes pas ?

- Nan mais l'appelle pas comme ça, y'a qu'moi qui peut !

- On va fermer bientôt.

- Hein ? Depuis quand vous fermez ici ?

- Depuis un décret du Gotei 13. Il paraît qu'un bar ouvert non stop toute la nuit provoque des troubles à l'ordre public. C'est la neuvième division qui nous l'a signifié, il y a quelques temps déjà. Ça fait un bail que t'es pas venu.

- J'étais occupé. Mais t'en fous ! Tosen est un con et un traître, son décret est donc annulé ! Allez ressers-moi un verre !

- Tu devrais rentrer, Renji.

- J'suis pas encore bourré.

- Justement, rentre avant d'être bourré. Tu pourras rouler un gros patin à ton amoureux !

Renji ouvrit la bouche, l'air scandalisé.

- Je ne suis pas amo... je n'aim... je n'ai aucun sentim... rien pour lui. Pourquoi ça ne passe pas ? J'suis presque bourré, oui mais encore.

- Cherche pas, t'es bourré.

- Ouais ! Même pas vrai, j'peux encore boire ! Encore à boire ! »

Et, comme accompagnant son cri triomphal, Renji écrasa son poing sur le comptoir. Enfin, sur ce qui aurait du être le comptoir et n'était que le vide à côté du comptoir en question, entraînant le shinigami dans son mouvement, vers la chute inéluctable.

* * *

Comme toute bonne chose a une fin, et puisque seules les bonnes choses ont une fin déprimantes, il fallut bien qu'il rentre lorsque la porte du cabaret se fût définitivement fermée devant ses yeux. Tanguant un tout petit peu (mais pas trop, n'oublions pas qu'il n'était pas bourré), il se traîna jusqu'à sa capitainerie à reculons.

Il devait passer devant les bureaux du premier étage pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Pas de problème, en pleine nuit, aucune chance que qui que ce soit le voit et en fasse un rapport circonstancié à Kuchiki. De toute façon, même si cela arrivait, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec son rapport sur les sorties nocturne de son lieutenant ? Comme si c'était nouveau. Plus important encore, aucune chance que son capitaine soit encore là. Il se levait avec les poules et donc se couchait aussi avec elles (c'est une image, Byakuya Kuchiki dormait tout seul), aucune chance de le croiser dans le secteur. Au pire, il se ferait engueuler mais on ne s'appesantirait pas trop sur son cas, c'est vrai qu'il était tard, ou plutôt, tôt le matin.

Et puis, comme on dit souvent, quand on est indiscipliné et qu'on a des chefs chiants : il vaut mieux demander pardon que permission.

* * *

Déchiré par le remord d'avoir dû punir sa petite sœur bien aimée une fois encore, Byakuya était retourné tristement dans son bureau, seul dans la nuit, le cœur brisé par le remord, l'amertume aux lèvres de ne connaître que des ingrats et des dégénérés. Oui, il avait interdit à sa sœur d'exercer son kido dans la maison, et lui avait conseillé de lire d'excellentes pensées philosophiques à la place. Finalement, il paierait encore, dans une expiation masochiste toutes ses erreurs passées par la corvée paperasse.

Byakuya Kuchiki jeta un coup d'œil prodigieusement inintéressé au formulaire qu'il devait remplir. Voilà à quoi servait Renji habituellement : à remplir les cases de chiffres et de lettres qui identifiaient avec certitude les jours, dates et heures des différentes procédures engagées. Sans lui, les formalités administratives devenaient une longue suite de torture. Finalement, il était bien utile, pour se prendre toutes les corvées. D'ailleurs, était-ce de penser à lui, mais Byakuya avait la nette impression que quelque chose de familier lui rappelait son premier officier ?

Le plancher craqua et il comprit que c'était tout simplement qu'il était là, quelque part dans les couloirs, retournant à sa chambre, après une soirée de beuverie avec ses infréquentables fréquentations dans un bouge quelconque.

Il se concentra et sentit son reiatsu plus précisément, il était au bout du couloir et allait le traverser d'un bout à l'autre, passer devant son bureau et prendre l'escalier vers les quartiers des officiers. Il suivit, à la fois au son des pas qui faisaient grincer le parquet et au reiatsu qui se déplaçait, presque imperceptible, calme. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Renji passa devant son bureau. Il ne fit pas que passer, il s'arrêta, s'immobilisa et Byakuya perçut nettement le silence d'une respiration qu'on retient, les pas qu'on interrompt, les lattes du plancher qui grincent doucement sous le poids d'un homme qui tente de rester invisible.

Il s'était arrêté, il hésitait. Byakuya essaya sans succès de s'imaginer dans quel état d'esprit Renji pouvait attendre, planté devant la porte de son bureau comme un pot de fleur sur un balcon.

Renji continua son chemin et Byakuya retourna à ses quelques formulaires qui attendaient son sceau. Et la capitainerie de la sixième division retomba dans un silence de mort.

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**

et des petites reviews, on ne carbure plus qu'à ça XD Si vous aimez, rappelez-vous qu'il n'y a pas d'amour, que des preuves d'amour et une review en est une (c'est tordu, oui). Bref, on mendie ^^


	8. Le déni VIII

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : voici la suite (chose promis, chose due) de Sept jours pour guérir... avec de belles références et (on espère) toujours autant d'humour.

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

**

* * *

**

**Le déni VIII**

« _ai-je dissimulé aux hommes mes transgressions, caché ma faute en mon sein ?_ »  
Jb. XXXI, 33

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la sixième division fut le théâtre d'une forme nouvelle de « cache-cache ». En l'occurrence, Kuchiki interrogeait discrètement ses subordonnés sur la possible cachette du vice-capitaine. Or, comme celui-ci était très aimé de la troupe (et on a vu de quelle manière il était parvenu à susciter cet amour), le peu de réponses qu'il obtenait relevait plutôt du « heu... aucune idée », « je n'en sais rien », « désolée capitaine, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui ».  
Du coup, Kuchiki, passablement irrité de cette désertion soudaine du vice-capitaine retourna dans son bureau d'une humeur massacrante. Pas que Renji soit vraiment utile vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans les locaux, au contraire, moins il était là, plus les choses se déroulaient dans la paix et l'ordre, même si, avec un peu de réflexion, Kuchiki aurait reconnu qu'il était injuste avec Renji qui, dans son travail de bureau était toujours d'une obéissance parfaite et d'un calme olympien. Et puis, il avait un troisième siège qui le remplaçait à la perfection, faisant plus de travail, un peu mieux et un peu plus rapidement et sans râler ni soupirer encore ! Oui, mais c'est une question de principe. Quand on est en service, on est en service. Et quand on est officier, on montre l'exemple, on reste à son poste de l'aube jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. C'est traversé par cette évidence que Kuchiki essaya de comprendre le nouveau dossier relatif aux mesures de sécurités dans les capitaineries qu'on venait de lui transmettre.  
Alors qu'il relisait pour la sixième fois la deuxième ligne (l'idée de Renji qui paressait tranquillement dans un coin au soleil rendait tous ses efforts pour se concentrer vains), Le lieutenant Musokuri le tira de ses pensées tourmentées, en posant, LA question qui fâche.  
« Le vice-capitaine ne devait-il pas reprendre son service hier ?  
- Aujourd'hui, corrigea Kuchiki. Eu égards à son état physique, il a eu droit à une journée de repos hier, inventa-t-il pour expliquer l'absence de Renji la veille. Ce qu'on peut faire quand on a la fierté mal placée !  
- Je vois. Mais il n'a toujours pas reparu.  
- Non.  
Devant une réponse si laconique, Musokuri en conclut que son capitaine n'avait aucune explication à cette disparition. Aussi décida-t-elle de l'éclairer. Il allait détester ça, mais s'il restait toute la journée sans savoir, ce serait encore pire. C'est que, mine de rien, ça faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'elle faisait le larbin pour Kuchiki à la place de ce dégonflé ! Fallait que ça cesse.  
- Je crois que...  
- Oui ?  
- Aujourd'hui, c'est le conseil des vice-capitaines.  
- Je sais parfaitement cela, indiqua Kuchiki qui avait complètement oublié l'information en question. Seulement ce conseil n'a lieu qu'à partir de midi.  
- Mmh...Musokuri hésita une seconde et puis se décida à balancer Renji, faisant fi de la solidarité des soldats face aux chefs. Il est rentré tard dans la nuit, peut-être dort-il encore, supposa la femme aux lunettes monstrueuses en hochant la tête.  
Kuchiki ouvrit de grands yeux (trois millimètres de plus !) mais contrôla sa voix lorsqu'il interrogea la jeune femme.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le réveille ?  
- Il est convalescent, capitaine. Nos subordonnés hésitent toujours à troubler le repos d'un gradé.  
_Et puis... il est mauvais au réveil, le Renji._  
- Allez le réveiller alors, fit-il séchement.  
- Avec votre permission, capitaine, je m'en passerais volontiers. Une femme seule dans le quartier du vice-capitaine Abarai, c'est quelque chose à ruiner une réputation. Je suis fiancée, vous comprenez.  
Byakuya en avala sa salive de travers. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire ? Alors le simple fait de sortir de la chambre de Renji au petit matin (plutôt en fin de matinée, là) suffisait en soi à faire planer de si indignes soupçons ? Et depuis quand elle était fiancée, elle ? Comment ça, il ne s'intéressait pas à ses hommes ? Bien sur que si, c'est juste qu'une femme si moche ait pu se trouver un fiancé le dépassait.  
- Dans ce cas, envoyez-y n'importe qui qui accepterait.  
Un haussement de sourcil dubitatif lui répondit. Cette fois, c'en était trop !  
_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces shinigamis du dimanche ! Elle s'imagine tout de même pas que je vais y aller moi-même ? Moi aussi j'ai une réputation à préserver. Même si c'est trop tard dans les faits._  
D'une aura suintant la fureur glacée, Kuchiki congela la moitié de l'étage, histoire de montrer qui commandait ici.  
- Exécution. »

* * *

Renji, qui avait été réveillé en douceur, mais réveillé quand même (on avait trouvé un petit nouveau qui ne s'était encore jamais pris de coup de sabre, ça avait été son baptême du feu en quelque sorte), après une nuit hantée de cauchemars, avait une gueule de bois terrible. Mais, comme tout bon petit shinigami, il allait accomplir son devoir. Et il se rendit donc en sautillant de joie à la réunion mensuelle des vice-capitaines. Il allait enfin revoir des amis. Et en plus, Rangiku amènerait certainement une bonne bouteille. Deux bonnes raisons pour préférer une réunion de vice-capitaine à une journée de boulot, où il n'y aurait ni ami, ni bouteille.  
Il arriva donc, une fois n'est pas coutume, bien en avance à la huitième division, où le conseil devait se tenir ce mois-ci.  
« T'es tombé du lit ? Fit charitablement remarquer Kyoraku qui, pour sa part, avait l'air tout juste réveillé.  
- Ouais... enfin, on m'a poussé.  
- Aah, je vois, reprit le capitaine avec un sourire vicelard, Byakuya bouge beaucoup, hein ?  
Les deux minutes que Renji mit à comprendre, mobilisant l'ensemble de ses maigres capacités intellectuelles, Kyoraku les mit à profit pour prendre la fuite en rigolant.  
Soupirant à cette stupide plaisanterie, Nanao s'installa à son tour dans la salle de réunion. Au bout de quelques minutes, Renji compris pourquoi il n'arrivait jamais premier d'habitude, vu le tête à tête déprimant avec la jeune shinigami. Lui qui pensait avoir une certaine facilité relationnelle, il trouvait difficilement plus inaccessible que Nanao. Le « alors, ça farte ? » était tombé à l'eau, le « il fait beau, hein, aujourd'hui ! » avait suscité un soupir désespéré sans parler du « ben, c'est sympa la déco, ici ? » qui avait purement et simplement fait fuir la jeune femme.  
Heureusement, l'arrivée de Momo et Kira réchauffa un tantinet l'atmosphère et Renji sentit une joie sans borne à revoir ses amis.  
« Renji !  
Hinamori, quasi en pleurs, se jeta dans les bras de son ami, comme s'il avait échappé à la mort. Ou plutôt, comme si ce n'était pas habituel pour lui. Kira tira Momo par le col en lui demandant hypocritement de lui en laisser un peu.  
- T'as bonne mine quand même.  
- Traitement de choc et repos complet.  
- Traitement de choc ?  
- À la quatrième, ils testent l'autosuggestion comme anesthésie.  
- Et ça marche ? Fit le blond, impressionné.  
- Pour anesthésier, pas des masses. Mais pour remettre sur pieds, c'est génial. »  
Peu à peu, tous arrivèrent et exprimèrent chacun à sa manière, la joie de revoir le vice-capitaine miraculé. Résultat, lorsqu'ils furent tous attablés, Renji avait toujours Yachiru perchée sur son crâne.  
Le conseil des vice-capitaines était nettement plus détendu que celui de leurs supérieurs. Il faut dire que certains shinigamis tels Rangiku et Yachiru assuraient une ambiance de fiesta débridée.  
La différence majeure résidait dans le fait que leur conseil était agrémenté d'un repas, bien souvent copieux et bien arrosé, ce qui rendait la réunion joyeuse et, dans le pire des cas, ceux qui s'y emmerdaient pouvaient toujours se régaler en ronchonnant : ils ne seraient pas venu pour rien.  
« Renji, avait commencé Iba, quelle joie de te revoir !  
- Ouais, ben vous vous êtes pas bousculé au portillon ces derniers jours quand j'étais à l'hosto.  
- Hein mais il paraît que tu étais dans un sale état. De complications terribles ou ch'sais pas quoi ?  
- Heu... on peut dire ça.  
- Tsutsu a dit ne pas venir te voir la semaine dernière ! Protesta Yachiru en luttant pour rester accrochée à son ancien collègue.  
- Tsutsu ?  
- Je crois qu'elle parle de Retsu, indiqua Rangiku.  
_Merci capitaine Unohana._  
- Yachiru, un peu de respect :  
- Isane t'es toute rouge !  
- Bon, on peut commencer la réunion maintenant ?  
- Oui, sinon on va en avoir pour la nuit, râla le vice capitaine de la deuxième division.  
- De toute façon, on finit toujours en pleine nuit.  
- C'est que les jours sont courts en cette saison.  
- Alors... à l'ordre du jour... blablabla... Kira, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire, en gros ?  
- D'abord, les présents, les absents, les excusés, les remplacés.  
Kiyone leva la main.  
- Kotsubaki a une gastro, je le remplace.  
- Décidément, c'est l'hécatombe dans la treizième  
Rangiku leva la main à son tour.  
- Shuhei arrivera en retard, il avait un rendez-vous.  
Une salve de rires gras salua cette nouvelle, à tel point que la jeune femme se crut obligée de préciser.  
- Professionnel.  
- Parce qu'il se paye une pro en plus ! Le petit veinard.  
- Renji !  
- Il est bien guéri lui, remarqua Izuru en lorgnant d'un œil torve Momo qui rougissait seule dans son coin de tant de perversité.  
Mais la conversation ne put dégénérer, vu que le repas arrivait sur la table, mobilisant une grande partie des capacités de réflexion de l'assemblée.  
- Bon, coupa Kira, histoire d'avoir quelques minutes de répit avant le bordel total. La suite, y'a-t-il des réclamations, des plaintes, des mécontentements d'une sorte ou d'une autre qui soit du ressort de cette assemblée ?  
- Heuuu..  
- Oui Kotetsu ?  
- Mon capitaine aimerait bien te rencontrer, Renji.  
- La voie hiérarchique est faite pour ça, fit remarquer Nanao qui n'avait aucun sens de l'humour.  
- Oui mais, protesta la jeune fille, pour aller à Renji par la voie hiérarchique, il faut passer par Kuchiki.  
- Il n'a jamais bouffé personne, fit platement Kira.  
- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, riposta la jeune shinigami.  
Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la réplique culte de « touche pas à mon capitaine » de Renji, qui prenait systématiquement sa défense devant les autres vice-capitaines. Ils faisaient parfois de puérils concours pour savoir qui avait le meilleur capitaine, et il gagnait parfois, à sa grande surprise. Mais rien ne vint cette fois-ci, Renji fronçait les sourcils, les yeux dans le vide.  
- Bon, ben vous verrez ça ensemble tout à l'heure. Autre chose ?  
- Oui, plusieurs.  
- Isane ? C'est le jour des sœurs Kotetsu !  
- D'abord, il serait souhaitable que le règlement de la tenue dans les établissements de soin soit rappelé à tous et à toutes dans les divisions.  
- C'est pour Renji ça, persifla Kiyone pour se venger.  
- Moi ? Mais j'ai été exemplaire !  
- Le capitaine Unohana aimerait bien que tous soient conscients que l'hôpital n'est pas un lieu de loisir.  
- Mais... une poignée de regards goguenards réduisirent le vice-capitaine de la sixième division au silence.  
- Il y a aussi la question de la destruction du terrain d'entraînement de la zone nord, reprit Isane.  
- Là j'y suis pour rien.  
- Pour une fois.  
- Yachiru ?  
Tous se tournèrent vers la petite vice-capitaine aux cheveux rose qui semblait ne rien avoir suivit depuis le début. Elle eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants, mais avec Yachiru, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'en tenir.  
- En fait, il est trop petit pour qu'on s'entraîne dessus.  
- Bien... reprit Isane après une longue minute de silence. Vu la pertinence de l'argument, on devrait pouvoir débloquer des fonds pour le rénover. Yachiru, ça fait la troisième fois ce mois-ci, l'équipe de maintenance ne peut plus suivre le rythme.  
- Faut être réaliste aussi, intervint Renji, qui avait envie de l'ouvrir, si on veut une division combattante en alerte vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, faut bien l'entretenir un peu.  
- Hé ben... l'hôpital, ça fait vraiment du bien, il est devenu intelligent !  
- Dis donc, grognasse...  
- Qu'est-ce tu dis...  
- Vous deux, ça va ! Un peu de calme, c'est une réunion de chefs tout de même !  
Heureusement, l'apparition d'Hisagi fit habilement diversion et calma Renji et Rangiku qui étaient pourtant prêts à s'empoigner.  
- Salut !  
- 'Lut.  
L'air sombre du nouveau venu réduisit tous les autres au silence. Hisagi n'était pas causant d'habitude, mais là, il semblait carrément lugubre, ce qui fit penser à tout le monde que son « rendez-vous professionnel » était réellement autre chose qu'une partie de plaisir.  
- On a déjà traité deux ou trois petits trucs, Shuhei. Tu veux qu'on te fasse un topo ?  
Il secoua la tête, toujours muet.  
- Okay. Bon, autre chose, Kira ?  
- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit : Ichigo arrive ce soir.  
- Qu'est-ce qui l'a retenu ?  
- Affaires de famille.  
- Du genre ?  
- Mais t'es de la police, toi ? Depuis quand ?  
- Ça va, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour un pote, grommela Renji.  
- Ben tu verras par toi-même ce soir.  
- Mouais. Yachiru, tu pourras me prévenir quand... il jeta un coup d'œil à la vice-capitaine qui était en train de jouer avec une chenille sur la table et finit par hausser les épaules.  
- J'me débrouillerai.  
Cahin-caha, les causeries des vice-capitaines finirent par perdre de leur caractère professionnel et dérivèrent joyeusement d'un côté en potins féminins, de l'autre en franche déconnade.  
Puisque tout a une fin, sauf la banane qui en a deux, et puisqu'il fallait produire un genre de rapport pour les capitaines, histoire de prouver qu'ils ne séchaient pas une journée de boulot pour s'amuser, Kira décréta un dernier tour de table avant que la réunion ne soit close. Presque personne n'écoutait plus, aussi se rabattit-il sur les plus sérieux de ses collègues.  
- Hisagi, tu n'as rien à dire ?  
- Non.  
- Dis-donc il est pas causant d'ordinaire mais là on atteint des sommets, murmura Iba à Rangiku, des fois que cette commère eût quelque explication à ce mutisme.  
Faut dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas causant, en effet, surtout en repensant à la visite perturbante d'un de ses supérieurs à son bureau, quelques heures seulement auparavant.  
Il faut dire que le « rendez-vous professionnel » constituait surtout en une visite surprise. Il avait simplement laissé entrer le visiteur, sans comprendre assez vite qu'il ne devait sous aucun prétexte lui laisser prendre une seconde l'avantage sur lui. Et il s'en repentait amèrement.  
Byakuya Kuchiki, car c'était lui, avait été clair.  
« Vous êtes en charge de l'enquête sur l'affaire de Ren... du vice-capitaine Abarai.  
- C'est exact, confirma Shuhei, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.  
- Quelles sont vos conclusions ?  
- Hé bien... elles seront données à l'ensemble des capitaines une fois l'enquête terminée.  
- Vous avez vu le capitaine Ukitake, il me semble.  
- Oui.  
_Pas moyen de faire un truc discrétos dans ce bled, ça commence à devenir usant._  
- Vous a-t-il éclairé sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à délivrer cette autorisation à Ren.. au vice-capitaine Abarai.  
- Quoi qu'il m'ait appris, cela ne vous regarde en rien.  
- Certes.  
C'était marrant, mais tout en Kuchiki avait démenti cette acceptation : de l'aura congelante au regard froidement meurtrier qu'il dardait que lui.  
- Ce qui fait, en quelque sorte, que je ne peux pas vous communiquer de telles informations avant le résultat final de l'enquête.  
- Certes.  
C'était beaucoup moins marrant, mais Hisagi réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire si jamais Kuchiki décidait de le tuer sur place pour le réduire au silence. Peut-être devrait-il crier tout de suite et réfléchir après ?  
- Nous nous reverrons, réfléchissez bien à mes demandes. »  
Il était parti, le laissant en vie, mais assez effrayé pour avoir à s'assoir et calmer les battements de son cœur avec un petit verre de... d'alcool de menthe et de sucre.  
L'entrevue était restée secrète et sans conséquences et sa gravité collait très mal avec l'ambiance de plus en plus chaleureuse du conseil. Aussi, se voyait-il mal, mais alors très mal, accuser le capitaine de Renji de tentative d'intimidation, sans compter qu'il avait voulu obtenir des informations encore secrètes. Il se voyait mal le faire parce que, d'une part, Renji le frapperait sûrement jusqu'à ce qu'il pisse le sang pour avoir mis en cause son capitaine adoré, d'autre part, Kuchiki viendrait se venger tôt ou tard, et rien que cette pensée lui faisait froid dans tout le dos, de la nuque jusqu'aux fesses.  
Donc, il n'avait rien à dire.  
Rien en public, mais à Renji en privé, il n'allait pas se gêner. Et dès que le roux à moitié bourré passa à sa portée, il l'arracha à Isane qui lui expliquait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et Kiyone qui attendait patiemment pour lui remettre un « billet doux » de la part d'Ukitake.  
« Renji.  
- Ouais... hé hé hé... prenez un ticket, les gars !  
- Faut-que j'te dise un truc... à propos de l'enquête.  
- Quelle enquête ?  
- Va y'avoir une enquête sur cette histoire d'autorisation de prolongation de séjour.  
- Ha... heu.. on peut en reparler au calme ?  
- Je t'attends. »  
Expédiant Isane sur l'air du « oui, promis, j'le referai plus, mais Agido est un bon coup aussi, alors... » et Kiyone en promettant « sur la tête de mon capitaine » qu'il lirait attentivement le mot d'Ukitake et qu'il irait le voir dès qu'il pourrait, Renji rejoignit finalement son collègue et ami dans un coin tranquille alors qu'on débouchait une autre bouteille et que Kira commençait à chanter.  
Shuhei s'éclaircit la voix, un peu embarrassé.  
« C'est la première enquête que je mène, la première de ce genre.  
- Heu... est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ?  
- Hey, c'est moi qui pose des questions là ! Alors, cette histoire, ça vient d'où ?  
- C'est Ukitake qui m'a délivré l'autorisation.  
- Et pourquoi t'es allé la lui demander, à Ukitake, t'as pas de capitaine ?  
- Il ne me l'aurait jamais donnée, surtout pour aller voir Ichigo.  
- Je vois le genre, soupira Shuhei en se disant que ce serait plus simple que prévu. Tu ne peux pas cantonner tes histoires de cul ici, ça simplifierait les choses ?  
- Hé ! Nan ! Protesta Renji. Attends, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Nan, pas avec Ichigo ! J'suis détraqué, mais pas à ce point.  
- Oh, fit Shuhei, véritablement surpris. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Franchement, c'est pas mon secret, moi j'ai juste fait le coursier pour quelqu'un.  
- Qui est paraplégique et ne peut pas se déplacer ?  
- Non, qui est surveillé quasi systématiquement par son chef de famille maniaque.  
Sous le coup de l'énervement_les questions plus qu'insistantes de Shuhei commençait à véritablement lui courir sur le haricot_Renji en avait un tout petit peu trop dit, en tout cas, juste assez pour qu'un type intelligent comprenne. Et Hisagi avait bien oublié d'être con.  
- Non ! Souffla-t-il d'un air consterné.  
- Quoi ?  
- Pitié pas ça.  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Tu penses cinq minutes à ce que je vais devoir dire aux capitaines comme conclusion : « c'est rien, c'est juste Renji qui fait la navette entre Rukia et Ichigo parce que, vous voyez, capitaine Kuchiki, vous êtes un peu trop oppressant pour cette pauvre Rukia ». Il aurait encore mieux valu que ce fût une de tes histoires de cul.  
- Parce que « c'est rien, c'est juste Renji qui pouvait pas attendre avant de baiser », c'est mieux peut-être ?  
- Ça sauve Rukia.  
- Mouais... il finira bien par l'apprendre d'une manière ou de l'autre. Surtout que...  
D'un mouvement vague de la main, il indiqua le ciel, comme si ça pouvait expliquer quelque chose.  
- Ce soir... continua-t-il, toujours aussi vaguement.  
- Ce soir ? Non ! C'est pas possible, vous vous êtes concertés ?  
- Ben oui. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Ichigo vienne, pour le plaisir de voir la gueule enfarinée de Zaraki ?  
- Oh putain !  
- Ouais, ça va être chaud.  
- Il va y avoir des meurtres tu veux dire. Vous avez pensé au bordel que vous foutez, avant d'agir ?  
Renji eut un sourire dangereusement stupide.  
- Nan, à moins d'y être contraints et forcés. »

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Yumichika sourit en le voyant débarquer au deuxième terrain d'entraînement (le seul encore en assez bon état), le sabre à la main et l'air impatient.  
« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas faire ce genre d'exercice ?  
_Ben dis donc, la rumeur ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée dans le Gotei 13._  
- J'aurais du mal, je ne sais rien faire d'autre.  
- Forcément, vu comme ça.  
D'une, Renji n'était, en effet, pas bon à grand chose en dehors de cette activité combattante (et encore, son kido est très limite), de deux, il était absolument hostile à l'idée de retourner travailler dans un tête à tête morbide avec son capitaine, de trois, il va l'expliquer juste maintenant :  
- Et puis...  
- Ouais ?  
- Ichigo va débarquer ici, nan ?  
- Ouais ?  
- Et ben, faut que je le voie avant...  
- Avant ?  
- Avant que d'autres lui tombent sur le chou.  
Le gloussement ironique de Yumichika lui écorcha les nerfs.  
- Arrêtez tous de croire que je couche avec Ichigo, c'est faux !  
- Je n'ai rien dit.  
- Mais tu le penses tellement fort que tout le secteur peut l'entendre.  
Il passa quelques heures à vaguement se bastonner, évitant les adversaires trop coriaces pour lui, jusqu'à ce que la nuit fût bien avancée. Là, un vague brouhaha attira son attention sur l'extrémité sud du terrain. Les combats avaient été interrompus, et un petit attroupement s'était formé, dont Ikkaku semblait être le centre.  
_Ben c'est pas trop tôt. À force d'attendre ce crétin, j'ai encore séché une journée entière de boulot pour l'attendre. Bon, d'accord, j'aurais séché aussi de toute manière. Mais même, il aurait pu se bouger le cul._  
Fendant la foule, il se rapprocha assez pour s'assurer que seul « l'humain » pouvait susciter une telle animation. Lorsque les combats reprirent, il se précipita pour empêcher Ichigo de lui échapper. Renji flanqua une tape amicale digne d'un ours au nouveau venu.  
« T'as vu l'heure ?  
- Ouais, ben va le dire à Ukitake et sa division de fégnasses. C'est eux qui ont organisé le voyage.  
- Vu ce que tu lui dois, t'as du culot à le critiquer.  
- Hem...commença Ichigo en entraînant Renji dans un coin où les multiples oreilles indiscrètes ne pourraient pas colporter ce qu'ils allaient se dire. T'as revu Rukia ?  
- Non, tu sais bien qu'on vit dans deux mondes différents.  
L'air désespéré, Ichigo leva des yeux écarquillés vers son ami.  
- C'est de l'humour, crétin.  
- Ben, c'est pourri comme humour alors.  
Renji haussa les épaules et fit quelques kata pour la forme.  
- Et la famille ? Changea-t-il de sujet fort peu habilement.  
- M'en parle pas. J'ai du lâcher le morceau à mon père.  
- Quoi ? Alors que j'ai dû tenir tête à mon capitaine, tu as tout lâché comme ça ! Protesta Renji avec une mauvaise fois éhontée, sauf si on considérait que coucher avec son capitaine revenait à lui tenir tête, d'une manière détournée.  
- Ça va, ça va... arrête de gueuler, tu veux que tout le monde soit au courant ?  
- Ben c'est pas pour ça que t'es venu ?  
- Entre autre. Et puis de toute façon mon vieux est d'accord, il est même... Ichigo pâlit subitement, il est même à cent pour cent d'accord pour nous soutenir.  
- Heu... il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- J'ai passé une journée à le convaincre de ne pas m'accompagner ici, avoua l'humain l'air désemparé. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée tout compte fait.  
- C'était ça, le problème familial ?  
- Mon père est le problème familial en soi.  
- Dur. Finalement, c'est tranquille de ne pas avoir de parents.  
Ichigo sentit les bras lui en tomber, il se tourna vers le vice-capitaine, histoire de voir si c'était du lard ou du cochon et devant le sourire railleur de Renji, il haussa les épaules, vexé.  
- D'accord, j'arrête de me plaindre.  
- C'est bien ça, Ichigo, c'est le premier pas vers la sagesse, intervint Ikkaku, qui venait d'allonger un des ses subordonnés, creusant un peu plus le terrain d'entraînement qui commençait à ressembler à une parcelle de la lune, vous savez, avec les cratères.  
- Vous faites bande à part ? Fit-il aux deux autres. Ramenez-vous, on fait une mêlée générale !  
- J'peux pas, maugréa Renji en montrant la cicatrice moche qui lui barrait le ventre. Tout plutôt que retourner dans cet hôpital de timbrés.  
- Ben moi j'y vais, ça me changera les idées. »  
Comme Renji commençait sérieusement à hésiter (peut-être que s'il manquait de mourir à nouveau, son capitaine viendrait, à nouveau, agrémenter sa convalescence... ou son agonie, c'est selon le point de vue), une petite silhouette déboula sur le terrain d'entraînement et courra vers lui.  
Rikichi, hé oui, c'était lui, eut un sourire extatique en voyant son vice-capitaine.  
« Vice-capitaine Abarai, le capitaine vous cherche.  
_Ben il peut continuer longtemps_, songea cruellement Renji. _Je sens que je vais encore finir à l'hôpital, moi._  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, il ne me dit pas tout, fit le jeune shinigami innocemment.  
- Ouais ouais... faut aller au bureau, si j'ai bien compris.  
- Non, non, non, il a juste dit « si tu retrouves ce feignant, dis lui d'aller au diable ».  
- Ah quand même.  
- On vous cherche depuis ce matin, vice-capitaine. Vous avez disparu juste après votre réveil.  
- Oups, bon,ben on va aller rassurer la maison, j'ai pas disparu. J'imagine qu'il vous a mené a vie dure à cause de ça.  
- Terrible, vice-capitaine, terrible, fit Rikichi en frissonnant.  
Il faut dire qu'il avait fait froid à la sixième division ce jour-là, une atmosphère lourde et glacée avait régné et nul n'avait osé lever la voix de toute la journée, de peur d'éveiller la colère du capitaine.  
- On va arranger ça. » Fit Renji d'un air qui fit rougir son pauvre subordonné en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

et si vous avez aimé, ou bien détesté, ben reviewez, allez-y, hop, la case verte là, juste en dessous.

Réponse aux reviews : une deuxième fois n'est pas (encore) coutume, mais à nouveau, la question était si précise et la review si anonyme qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement. Pour Lorraine, la réponse est oui, bien observé mais attends la suite (bouh du teasing !), il y a toujours une suite (chez nous, en tout cas, les autres font ce qu'ils veulent).


	9. Le déni IX

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : voici la suite (chose promis, chose due) de Sept jours pour guérir... avec de belles références et (on espère) toujours autant d'humour.

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

**

* * *

**

**Le déni IX**

« _procure des boissons fortes à qui va mourir,  
du vin rempli d'amertume :  
qu'il boive, qu'il oublie sa misère,  
qu'il ne se souvienne plus de son malheur !_ »  
Pr. VIII, 6,7

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Renji avait eu la douloureuse impression de plonger dans un bain glacé. Il s'était présenté dans les formes à son supérieur et ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir seulement demander où il avait bien pu passer ces deux derniers jours. Quand on pense bien, c'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il devait parfaitement savoir ce qu'avait fait Renji, et ce qu'il devait savoir ne pouvait que lui inspirer du mépris. Désarçonné par l'absence même de reproches, Renji avait simplement acquiescé à la sanction, bien légère selon lui, qui lui était infligée : une semaine de permanence de nuit à la capitainerie. Il aurait presque préféré se faire copieusement engueuler, pour le coup, que Kuchiki le bassine deux heures durant sur son devoir de vice-capitaine, au moins, il aurait eu l'air de s'intéresser à lui. Lorsqu'il faisait la liste de tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher ces deux derniers jours, il la trouvait désespérément aggravante.

_Résumons, je suis allé me bourrer la gueule, je n'ai pas repris mon service le jour donné, puis j'ai fait la grasse mat', la fête... un conseil de vice-capitaines, et puis encore un entraînement formellement interdit dans mon état, et enfin, j'ai détourné de sa légitime nuit de sommeil un de mes subordonnés. Sans compter que tout ce merdier vient de ce qu'on complote dans le dos de Kuchiki depuis deux semaines et que je sens venir le drame._

Il leva un regard douloureusement suppliant vers Kuchiki.  
Il avait envie de dire un truc con, genre « je suis désolé de vous décevoir, capitaine » ou pire encore « je ne voulais pas vous faire honte » mais rien ne sortit. D'ailleurs, cela valait peut-être mieux, qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait eu à foutre de son repentir, tout sincère qu'il soit ?  
Sa supplication muette resta sans réponse, et pour cause, Kuchiki ne le regardait même pas, passant de formulaire en formulaire. C'est toujours les yeux baissés que Kuchiki lui fit signe qu'il pouvait disposer.  
Muet de stupeur, Renji resta encore quelques secondes.  
« Capitaine...  
- Mh ? » Fit Kuchiki sans avoir l'air de s'intéresser plus que ça à son lieutenant.  
_Punissez-moi !_ Avait-il presque envie de dire.  
Mais tout ce qui put sortir fut un « à vos ordres » à mi-voix.

La matinée fut insoutenable. Il faut dire que, si on s'habituait vite au mutisme de Byakuya Kuchiki c'est parce qu'il n'était pas absolu, loin de là. Au contraire, Renji avait toujours eu l'impression qu'un genre de connivence avait fini par s'établir entre eux, lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Parfois, lorsqu'un minuscule soupir échappait au capitaine en tenant du bout des doigts une feuille couverte de caractères indéchiffrables, le vice-capitaine se permettait un sourire en coin, et Kuchiki faisait mine de ne pas le voir, fronçant les sourcils en rangeant le formulaire sous une monstrueuse pile de documents. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, Renji se levait et allait préparer une tasse de thé pour son supérieur (pas pour lui, c'est bien connu, le thé c'est mauvais pour la santé), oui, il lui arrivait aussi de faire ce genre de chose. Et maintenant que ces moments, aussi fugaces fussent-il, semblaient si lointains, ils lui manquaient terriblement.  
Le silence et l'indifférence, la fin de toute relation ; c'était dur comme conséquence. Le problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se dire « restons amis », ils n'étaient pas amis à l'origine. Ils n'avaient pas non plus le choix de ne plus se revoir à vie, puisqu'ils devaient travailler ensemble. Renji reconnut avec un pincement au cœur que ce qu'il avait voulu éviter ces deux derniers jours, c'était moins son capitaine, que la perspective de devoir reprendre son existence routinière après ça.

_On dit que la nature a horreur du vide, hé bien en tout cas, c'est vachement bien réussi dans ce bureau_, songea le lieutenant en réalisant à quel point le vide régnait entre eux, et peut-être même, en eux.  
C'était nouveau pour lui, de cesser tout contact après une relation. C'était frustrant, ce rien remplaçant le trop. Le trop d'une seule nuit, trop de choses, trop de gestes, trop de sexe, trop de douleur en une seule nuit. Le rien de chaque jour : rien à se dire, rien à partager, rien à faire ensemble. Lui, il avait besoin de remplir sa vie.  
Alors que Renji se désolait en lui-même de voir une petite histoire nocturne pourrir encore plus l'ambiance dans sa division, Byakuya, mine de rien, faisait aussi tricoter ses méninges à ce sujet.  
Au début, c'était simple : il ne voulait plus le revoir, ne plus avoir affaire à lui. Qu'il aille se faire pendre ailleurs, il pouvait sécher autant de journée de travail qu'il voulait, pourvu qu'il n'ait plus à rôder autour de lui. Il avait deux excellentes raisons de penser ainsi : d'abord, son lieutenant menait une vie dissolue, et ensuite il l'avait entraîné dans cette vie. Ce dernier point, en particulier, plaidait à charge contre Renji. Après tout, si Byakuya n'avait pas eu la force de résister au lieutenant, c'est bien parce que celui-ci avait prit la forme du tentateur, qui entraîne irrésistiblement vers la déchéance.  
Donc, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si sa présence ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que son absence.  
Et puis en fait, à sa grande surprise, à son extrême énervement, à sa furieuse stupéfaction, il ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de cet homme à quelques pas de lui, qui semblait tout entier attentif à ses moindres soupirs. Il avait toujours une raison, le plus souvent une très mauvaise raison, pour essayer de voir ce que faisait Renji, pour se demander à quoi il pensait.

La pause de midi apporta un vent de liberté. D'habitude, leur repas leur était apporté par un subordonné (oui, c'est surtout à ça qu'ils servent en fait) et ils le prenaient ensemble dans le bureau. Bien souvent, Renji trouvait autre chose à faire pour ne pas avoir à manger délicatement avec Kuchiki. Cette fois-ci, il se leva brusquement, quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du repas et s'excusa à voix basse.  
« Capitaine, je mange à l'extérieur.  
- Bien », fit Kuchiki sans lever les yeux.  
Un instant, Renji hésita sur le pas de la porte. Peut-être devait-il, au contraire, rester et profiter de ce moment pour tenter de régler cette histoire. Et puis son regard s'arrêta sur le profile de son capitaine, les mâchoires serrées, une petite veine palpitant sur sa tempe et finalement, la fuite lâche et pleutre lui paraissait une excellente solution.  
Il alla tout naturellement se réfugier dans le seul havre de paix et de tranquillité qu'il connaissait au Seireitei : la onzième division. La notion de paix étant toute subjective, bien entendu. Il arriva avec l'entrain d'un escargot dépressif et ravagea le moral de tous ses anciens collègues avec sa tête de jour de pluie et d'enterrement.  
Heureusement, quelques fortes personnalités résistaient encore au pouvoir de nuisance psychique d'un déprimé. Surtout dans la onzième division où le facteur psychologique est déterminant.  
« T'as perdu un proche ? S'enquit obligeamment Ikkaku.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'on dirait que tu reviens d'un enterrement.  
- Nan, du travail.  
- Oui, c'est triste aussi. Tu veux pas te faire muter dans la onzième. On a eu une démission avant hier.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Tu le connais pas, il venait d'arriver.  
- Vous lui avez fait quoi ?  
- Pas grand chose, il avait jamais joué à la version zanpakuto de « Alouette, gentille alouette ».  
- Et ça l'a fait fuir ?  
- Ben...  
- Les jeunes aujourd'hui...  
- À qui le dis-tu.  
- Ben à toi.  
- Laisse tomber.  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, qui arrachèrent un soupir désespéré à Ikkaku, l'heure du repas sonna et tous les shinigamis se rendirent dans la salle commune, entraînant les deux amis. Ils y retrouvèrent Yumichika en pleine discussion avec une grosse brute de deux quintaux qui hochait la tête d'un air soumis.  
Il les accueillit d'un signe de la main.  
- C'est tout prêt, Kankuro a prévenu les autres. Ils seront là.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Renji d'un ton rendu moins morne par la curiosité.  
Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Yumichika lui expliqua tout en prenant place à table avec eux.  
- Tu sais ce qu'on fait ce soir ?  
- Vous, je ne sais pas, mais moi je suis consigné.  
- Consigne levée, on fête la venue d'Ichigo parmi nous. Tout-le-mon-de-se-ra-là ! Pourquoi pas toi ?  
- Parce que mon capitaine m'a ordonné le contraire, par exemple.  
- T'as un ordre écrit ?  
- Maintenant que tu le demandes, je crois pas non...  
- Hé ben alors.  
- Au fait, il est où ce con ?  
- Tu parles de Kuchiki, là ?  
- Mais nan, Ichigo ! Depuis quand je traite mon capitaine de con ?  
- Je sais pas, tu fais ce que tu veux.  
- C'est une façon de parler. Bon, Ichigo, il est où ?  
Les deux shinigami s'entreregardèrent, hésitant.  
- Tu sais pourquoi il est là exactement ?  
- J'en ai une vague idée, oui, ironisa Renji.  
- Ben il est allé voir Ukitake, cela aurait un rapport avec sa venue. Et au fait, c'est lui qui t'a contaminé ? Il avait aussi l'air d'avoir tué un bébé panda quand on l'a quitté tout à l'heure.  
- J'ai pas envie d'en causer. De toute façon, vous verrez bien. Dès qu'on retrouvera un corps déchiqueté dans une ruelle sombre, vous verrez. »  
Échangeant à nouveau un regard d'incompréhension, les deux compères haussèrent les épaules en même temps. Et ils passèrent le reste du repas à dérider leur ami, sans trop de succès, faut bien le dire.  
Mangeant excessivement lentement, Renji essayait de reculer l'heure fatidique de retourner travailler et de retrouver le tête à tête déprimant avec son capitaine.  
« Renji. Il se passe un truc dans ta division ?  
- Hein ?  
Ikkaku secoua la tête ; il devait avoir vu juste, puisque Renji lui lança un regard désespéré, un véritable appel au secours.  
- Il se passe quelque chose ?  
- Ou il s'est déjà passé quelque chose, insinua Yumichika avec perspicacité.  
Renji hocha la tête, désemparé. Mais pourquoi les histoires compliquées ne pouvaient-elles pas être réservées aux gens qui le méritaient, à ces gens qui faisaient tout pour s'attirer des ennuis, au types, genre Urahara qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas. Lui, il voulait juste profiter de la vie et de ses plaisirs, était-ce trop demander ?  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose, confirma le shinigami aux sourcils de travelo.  
- T'as des ennuis Renji ?  
- Les gars... je peux pas vous en parler.  
- Encore des secrets.  
- Nan, mais là c'est trop horrible. J'peux pas.  
Et comme si la simple évocation du monceau d'emmerdements qui lui était tombé dessus depuis que lui était tombé sur son capitaine avait brutalement ramené le pauvre lieutenant à son triste sort, Renji se leva lentement en murmurant d'une voix éteinte.  
- Faut que j'y retourne.  
- T'es pressé.  
- Oui, faut que je travaille.  
Laissant ses deux amis dans l'expectative et sur leur banc, il prit la fuite vers la capitainerie de la sixième division.  
Cet élan quasi masochiste qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre son poste lui étant complètement inexplicable, il ne put fatalement fournir aucune explication valable à ce retour si rapide. Mais, personnellement, Byakuya en était plutôt satisfait, vu qu'il y avait encore pas mal de boulot en retard.  
L'après-midi fut du même acabit que la matinée, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine se lève, et déclare d'un ton sans réplique.  
« Je dois m'absenter, continue ton travail.  
- Capitaine...  
Sans lui accorder un seul regard, Kuchiki précisa.  
- Continue ce que tu es en train de faire, j'ai à faire dehors.  
- Que... »  
Renji s'interrompit en sentant son supérieur se raidir nerveusement.

Byakuya Kuchiki avait lâchement fui son bureau dès que la discipline qu'il s'imposait menaça de s'effriter. Lui qui se savait si froid, si maître de lui, si imperméable aux émois. Que ce soit face au danger, aux insultes, au doute, il savait mieux que personne maîtriser ses émotions. La colère, la fureur, la détresse, il connaissait, bien sûr, il n'était pas inhumain. Mais il avait été élevé dans la conviction qu'un noble de sa qualité devait se présenter en modèle de stoïcisme pour les autres, plus faibles et impressionnables.  
Aussi dès qu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus être un modèle de stoïcisme pour personne, il quitta son bureau et se réfugia dans un coin de rue assez calme.  
Comment parvenait-il à faire ça ? Cet idiot de Renji, un shinigami sans rien d'exceptionnel, qui pourtant arrivait à déchaîner en lui une fureur sans nom. Vraiment s'il était resté une seconde de plus avec lui, il l'aurait tué sur place, sans autre forme de procès.  
« Byakuya...  
Le capitaine fit un bond de trois mètres en entendant une voix désespérément familière l'interpeller.  
- Kyoraku !  
- Byakuya, tu es tout rouge. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Rien. Hors de mon chemin.  
- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque ! Franchement, tu m'inquiètes. Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?  
- Certainement pas !  
Kyoraku Shunsui eut un rictus narquois.  
- Un problème avec notre système de santé ? Alors qu'ils ont si bien pris soin de Renji, là-bas.  
Voyant le jeune (tout restant relatif) capitaine serrer les poings, un air de pure folie sur les traits, Kyoraku recula.  
- Il va pas mieux Renji ?  
- Ne prononce plus son nom.  
- Tu veux boire un coup ? Ça soigne tout, et ce que ça ne soigne pas, ça permet de l'oublier.  
Stoppant net la réponse qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres, Byakuya réalisa avec effroi que, malgré sa rage, il n'avait aucune intention d'oublier Renji. Pas même à coups de sake. Au contraire, il prenait un plaisir pervers à entretenir sa rage contre le jeune lieutenant, à lui faire occuper tout son esprit, à en faire une victime expiatoire de tout ce qui allait de traviole en lui.  
Il dévisagea son aîné comme s'il se fût s'agit du diable en personne.  
- Toi... et ton sake...  
- Byakuya, l'ivresse libère l'esprit de ses tourments et la griserie éclaircit le jugement.  
- Jamais ! »  
Et Byakuya, pour la première, seule et unique fois de sa vie, prit la fuite face à un adversaire plus fort que lui.

Le soir venu, Kuchiki n'étant toujours pas revenu, le vice-capitaine prit le parti d'aller voir ce qui se passait dehors. Non, il ne quittait pas son poste, il allait juste vérifier que tout allait bien dehors. Et, puis, au détour d'un couloir, il se dit que, peut-être, son capitaine ne rentrerait pas ce soir-là, alors il ferma le bureau et donna leurs consignes aux shingamis de garde. Dans les rues qu'il arpentait, histoire de veiller à la tranquilité et au bon ordre public, bien sûr, il lui vint l'idée que, peut-être, Kuchiki était déjà rentré chez lui et que, en l'absence de toute confirmation de sa garde de nuit, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.  
Une vague de culpabilité saisit Renji. Il allait traîtreusement désobéir à son capitaine, de la pire manière qu'il soit. Et pourtant, son remord fuit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Car, forcément, se saouler la gueule avec ses potes, c'était bon. Incroyablement bon. Il faut dire qu'entre les journées de travail surchargées, les missions casse-gueule et les séjours à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se saouler convenablement ces temps-ci. Pourtant, il était un excellent compagnon de beuverie, pour peu que tout soit permis.  
Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser qu'il aggravait son cas, il avait pris le chemin du bar où ils devaient tous se retrouver.

La « bande à Ichigo » avait envahi le bar et y faisait régner l'anarchie la plus complète, au grand désespoir du patron. Renji vida son verre avant même que le reste de la tablée soir servie, ce qui lui permit de retendre le verre vide au serveur, ni vu ni connu, j't'embrouille. Tout le monde, ou presque, était là, et au milieu de la liesse générale, la morosité de Renji passait presque totalement inaperçue.  
Dans le coin des « fondus de baston », Ikkaku tâchait de dérider le vice-capitaine, coincé entre lui et Ichigo.  
« Allez, Renji, oublie un peu tes problèmes. Regarde, pour une fois qu'Ichigo est là.  
- C'est vrai ça, c'est assez rare pour être fêté.  
- De toute façon, fit remarquer l'humain, même si je venais tous les deux jours, vous trouveriez une bonne raison pour fêter ça.  
- Très juste !  
- Et puis, c'est sûrement la dernière fois qu'il vient ici, acquiesça sombrement le vice-capitaine.  
- Hein ?  
- Ben ouais, ça va se terminer en bain de sang, c't'histoire.  
Ichigo fit mine de ne pas comprendre l'allusion et sourit bêtement.  
- T'inquiète, tout va bien se passer.  
- Hé, vous deux, pas de cachoteries à table ! Et pas avec des potes. Intervint Ikkaku, qui commençait à en avoir ras le casque. Et puis arrête de tirer cette tronche, Renji. C'est la fête bordel !  
- Youpi, fit le vice-capitaine sans joie.  
- Déjà que tu nous as lâchement lâché hier pour aller besogner un gamin !  
- Pour aller quoi ?  
- C'est rien Ichigo, ils déconnent.  
- Nan, tu savais pas Renji marche à voile et à vapeur ?  
- Heuu... mais de quoi tu parles ? Hésita Ichigo, encore bien naïf.  
- J'te l'avais bien dit. Il est puceau ! »  
Le niveau de la conversation continuait à s'élever ainsi, graduellement vers des hauteurs de bon goût et d'intelligence rarement atteint encore au Seireitei. Et, voyant que l'ambiance était meilleure entre les « hommes », Rangiku débarqua, un Jéroboam de sake sous le bras. Tel un Saint Bernard venant secourir des randonneurs gelés au fond d'une crevasse, elle venait tirer les shinigamis de leur tristesse de vivre à coup de boisson alcoolisées.  
« Ton verre, Ichigo !  
- Ouais ! Santé !  
- Désolé, je ne bois pas.  
- T'es malade ?  
- Heuu... non, chuis mineur...  
- Haa c'est que ça, c'est pas grave. Tiens avale-moi ça, tu vas voir ce truc y'a que dans ce bar que tu en boiras, profite ! »  
De fil en aiguille, au fur et à mesure que le niveau des bouteilles baissait, que le chiffre d'affaire de la soirée augmentait, que l'atmosphère se réchauffait, la discussion s'animait, entrecoupée de coups portés à la santé de la moitié du Seireite. Autant dire qu'au bout du trentième toast, on finit par boire à n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça justifie une nouvelle tournée.  
« À pupuce, la chienne du coiffeur !  
- Ouais ! Encoreuhuncoup ! »  
Et lorsqu'Ichigo, qui résistait vaillamment, refusant un verre sur deux , émit un léger doute sur l'opportunité de se bourrer la gueule à aussi grande ampleur, il se prit cette réponse sage et sensée d'Ikkaku en pleine poire.  
« Profitez de la vie les gars, demain on sera peut-être tous morts ! »  
Vu comme ça, évidemment, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de boire, on se force même un peu, vu que, ce serait con de mourir sans s'être pris de cuite au moins une fois dans sa vie.  
Suivant ce subtil raisonnement intérieur (sachant qu'au bout d'un certain degré d'alcoolémie, tout raisonnement paraît subtil), Renji beugla à l'adresse du serveur.  
« Verse à boire ! Tenancier ! À tout le monde ! »  
Ichigo suivait comme il pouvait, vu que c'était la première fois que son organisme se trouvait en présence d'une aussi grande quantité d'alcool en aussi peu de temps. L'expérience était tout à fait plaisante, le monde paraît tellement plus beau et meilleur après deux ou trois verres. Et il paraît carrément flou et biscornu après cinq ou six autres verres.  
S'il avait eu plus de bouteille, si on peut dire ainsi, il aurait bien sûr remarqué que le monde devait être plutôt gris et triste pour Renji, et que celui-ci ne buvait que par dépit, pour trouver l'oubli serein en la dive bouteille, comme disent si bien les poètes. Monsieur le vice-capitaine avait l'alcool triste ce soir-là.

La nuit était bien avancée... presque terminée en fait, quand ils sortirent du bar en chantant des paillardes. Plus précisément, le patron avait décidé de chasser les alcooliques les plus imbibés de son bar. Ikkaku et Yumichika avaient disparu quelques heures auparavant (pour faire quoi, nul ne le sait), les plus sérieux de la bande étaient rentré chez eux et les plus fatigués restaient pour dormir sur place, sous les tables, entre deux cadavres de bouteille.  
Ceux qui n'étaient pas assez sérieux pour partir avant de ne plus pouvoir se lever de table, ni assez fatigué pour se résoudre à tomber ivre mort sur le plancher en tek, ces deux-là, ils continuaient à rire bêtement de ce que l'avenir leur réservait.  
« Et... et... et.. Ru... ru... ru... Rukia... elle m'a... presque... tu... tu... tu... tué !  
- P..pppp... pourquoi ?  
- Ben... j'ai... j'ai...j'ai...ac... acc...  
- Accouché ?  
- A Kuchiki... a dit... dit.. des... trucs.  
- T'es con !  
- Gniark gniark gniark !  
- Hah ah ah ah ah ha ! T'es con !  
- et... y... y... y... va t. tt..tttu... tuer. Toi. »  
Bref, on comprend le patron qui en avait ras le fondement d'entendre les délires alcoolisés de ses derniers clients lucides.  
Ces derniers finirent donc dehors, dans la nuit froide, bras dessus bras dessous, et ils décidèrent de rentrer, sauf que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus la moindre idée du chemin à prendre pour cela.  
Voyant qu'une douce lueur pointait déjà à l'horizon, annonçant l'aube proche, Ichigo essaya de se rappeler ce qu'on pouvait bien avoir d'important à faire lorsqu'il fait jour. Et puis ça lui revint.  
« Tu bosses pas d'main ?  
- Si, mais j'en ai rien à foutre !  
- Heuuu.. tu vas t'faire engueuler par Byakuya.  
- M'en fout c't'une salope ! Beugla Renji en attrapant Ichigo par le col. Avec moi, gamin, chante ! Haaaaa laaaa salopeuuuhh ! Va laver ton cul malpropreuuuhh !  
- Heu, Renji, j'la connais pas celle-là.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école ?  
- La trogino... trinogo... trinigo... les maths !  
Les deux ivrognes titubaient joyeusement,effectuant des allers et retours, des boucles et des petits tours sur eux-même du plus bel effet. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas très loin avec cette technique de progression, mais au bout d'une petite demi heure de tangage, ils avaient quitté le quartier des vils plaisirs matériels pour arriver en bordure des maisons de riches.  
- Tu vas où ?  
- Ben... comme toi ! Là bas !  
- Naaaan. Pour la nuit ? Tu dors chez Zaraki ?  
- Ché pas ! Chaque fois qu'je viens ici, j'finis à l'hosto alors j'sais pas ou chuis censé dormir. On n'a qu'à aller à l'hosto !  
- Nan ! Pas l'hôpital, plus jamais l'hôpital ! J'remettrai plus jamais les pieds là-bas. Plutôt crever qu'y r'tourner ! Beugla à nouveau Renji d'un ton larmoyant.  
- Cela peut encore s'arranger, fit une voix littéralement glaçante dans leur dos.  
Dans un réflexe proprement pavlovien, Renji se retourna au garde à vous d'un bond. Forcément, le réflexe, la voix de son maître.  
- Cap...ca...capi...cap...Kuch...  
L'aura polaire qui tomba sur eux comme la gastro en janvier tombe sur les écoliers les figea dans une attitude de stupeur. Le froid paralyse, paraît-il, et bien là, la température venait de passer la barre du moins vingt degrés en un millième de seconde.  
- On m'a signalé que deux shinigamis, dont mon premier lieutenant s'adonnaient au trouble de l'ordre public aux abords de ma maison. Auriez-vous besoin qu'on vous indique le chemin ?  
- Haaa ! Fit Ichigo, complètement inconscient du danger et imperméable à l'effet dégrisant du capitaine. Rukia m'a dit que je pouvait squatter chez elle ! J'm'en rappelle maint'nant. À la maison, Byakuya ! Hop !  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et les deux pauvres poivrots furent traînés par le col du kimono et abandonnés en rase campagne.  
Ichigo s'étala lamentablement dans l'herbe et s'endormit presque immédiatement après avoir touché terre. Renji pour sa part resta encore quelques secondes planté comme une laitue dans son potager, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.  
Un regard réfrigérant le tira de sa léthargie.  
- Qu'y a t-il ?  
- Capitaine... je ne... »  
Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Byakuya le poussa sans douceur sur le sol, à côté d'Ichigo. Et là, Renji perdit pas mal de choses, à commencer par son sens commun, bien entamé par l'alcool. Perdant complètement de vue le fait qu'il était plein comme une outre, qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin, qu'ils étaient en pleine campagne, qu'il avait affaire à Byakuya Kuchiki, qu'il était trop jeune pour mourir, chassant ces considérations futiles de son esprit, il attrapa le bras qui le poussait sur le sol, puis l'épaule, la tira vers lui, prit le visage de Byakuya de l'autre main et, hors d'état de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, il plaqua sa bouche sur celle de son capitaine.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

et des reviews pliiiizzz ! pleeeeiiinnn de reviews pour nous encourager à récidiver XD


	10. Interlude & agrume

ATTENTION CHAPITRE SPECIAL _ ATTENTION CHAPITRE SPECIAL

INTERLUDE AGRUME

NA : Loli s'emmerdait tellement à l'hôpital qu'elle a imaginé tous les citrons (verts et jaunes) qu'on évoque dans cette fic sans jamais les voir. Puisque le mal était fait, autant les publier même dans le désordre... vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous si. En tout cas, ça vous fera patienter le temps qu'arrive la troisième partie de la fic sobrement intitulée Le Refus.  
Le premier se déroule après le Déni 8, lorsque Renji part avec Rikichi sous le bras.  
Régalez-vous !

* * *

**A la fin du Déni VIII... rappelez-vous (ou relisez-le, au choix)  
**

**Un agrume jaune, doux, un tantinet acidulé**

« On va arranger ça, fit Renji d'un air qui fit rougir son pauvre subordonné.

Il entraîna Rikichi dans sa chambre. C'était l'avantage d'être gradé, il avait sa chambre, pour lui tout seul, et pas les infâmes dortoirs sans intimité qui étaient le lot des sous-fifres.

- J'vais t'faire oublier cette terrible journée en moins de deux... heu, non, je tiens un peu plus longtemps.

- Vice-capitaine... si le capitaine l'apprend.

- T'inquiète, il ne te le reprochera jamais, assura Renji.

_Ou alors ce serait l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité._

Il allongea doucement son subordonné et commença à ôter son shikakusho en souriant.

- T'es moins timide que la dernière fois, hein ?

- Vice-capitaine, ne dites pas des choses si embarrassantes.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ? Fait Renji, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres.

Face au lèvres retroussées de son supérieur, Rikichi eut la nette impression qu'il avait bien plus que les trente deux dents réglementaires. Et lui, il allait se faire bouffer tout cru.

Comme s'il suivait ses pensées, le lieutenant s'installa à son tour sur le matelas sans cesser de sourire et déclara.

- T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui va passer à la casserole.

Rouge comme un poivron rouge, Rikichi se mit assis à la tête du lit et commença à défaire sa ceinture.

- Je pensais plutôt à me faire manger tout cru, mais bon...

Renji partit d'un grand éclat de rire et tomba sur le dos, le visage levé vers le jeune garçon. Depuis le temps, il avait appris que Rikichi était facilement amadoué par une plaisanterie, même de mauvais goût. Rikichi, bien que n'étant qu'une âme, répondait parfaitement au dicton : « femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit ». Lui, c'était au trois quart dans le lit dès qu'il riait.

Pour décider le quart restant, Renji avait adopté une attitude plus tendre que séductrice, plus affectueuse que prédatrice. Toujours sur le dos, il leva un bras pour venir le passer dans la nuque du jeune shinigami et ramener son visage vers le sien.

- Qu'importe la cuisson, quand un plat est bon...

Rouge comme une tomate, Rikichi secoua la tête en souriant de contentement.

- Vous trouvez que je suis bon ?

Renji sortit encore trois ou quatre dents de son sourire et confirma.

- Tu es délicieux.

Et il l'attira fermement vers lui, pour venir écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'un coup de langue, il força l'entrée de sa bouche et prit une des lèvres entre les siennes, suçotant doucement la chair rougie par le plaisir. Haletant, Rikichi attrapa à son tour la nuque de son vice-capitaine et pressa dessus pour approfondir leur baiser. Le vice-capitaine embrassait si bien, si patiemment à l'écoute du désir de son partenaire.

Satisfait par l'enthousiasme de son jeune amant, Renji passa entièrement son bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu es même...

Il le tira contre lui d'un coup sec.

- ... à croquer.

D'une main leste, il finit d'ôter la veste du jeune shinigami et s'attaqua à son cou, mordillant délicatement la peau fine et blanche du garçon. Il descendit diaboliquement lentement le long des muscles fins et tendus du jeune homme, laissant derrière lui une trainée humide et brûlante. Sans retenir ses gémissements, Rikichi guidait son vice-capitaine des ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de Renji, le poussant toujours plus loin et surtout plus bas.

- T'es pressé ?

- Vice-capitaine ! Protesta le pauvre garçon devant tant d'impudeur.

Mais Renji se laissa diriger, parsemant le torse de Rikichi de baisers de plus en plus enflammés, il s'arrêta un instant et leva à nouveau son sourire carnassier vers Rikichi.

D'un coup de langue expert, il fit se dresser les tétons rougissants du jeune garçon qui se tortilla, gêné, pour échapper à l'air affamé de son chef.

- Vice-capitaine...

- Oui ? Fit Renji d'un ton faussement innocent.

- S'il-vous-plaît...

- Oui ?

- Pas ici...

- Là ? Demanda Renji, aussi séducteur que faux jeton. Tu durcis déjà là, continua-t-il en tripotant habilement les tétons rougis.

Rikichi hocha la tête, cramoisi et frissonnant de tous ses membres. Alors Renji relâcha les bouts de chair maltraités pour enflammer de ses baisers la peau du jeune garçon. Il aimait bien taquiner Rikichi mais prenait tout de même soin de ne pas le brusquer. C'est ce qui faisait de lui l'officier le plus attentif à ses subordonnés et aussi le mec le plus baisable de tout le Seireitei : il avait très tôt compris que donner du plaisir était bien plus important qu'en prendre.

Doucement, il reprit sa lente progression vers le Sud, les mains de Rikichi toujours perdues dans ses cheveux, tirant et poussant selon la direction qu'il voulait lui faire prendre.

Lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans le creux de son nombril, il sentit nettement Rikichi lui arracher une poignée de cheveux de surprise.

Renji s'acharna encore quelques poignées de seconde à faire gémir son subordonné en effleurant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, et puis il se redressa, ramenant le jeune garçon contre lui en lui attrapant les hanches d'un geste ferme. Le timide couinement de Rikichi lui indiqua que... ben, il était à point ! Il le contempla un moment, ignorant son excitation naissante, sans attiser celle de Rikichi, Renji se contenta de le mater avec insolence de haut en vas.

Il était trop mignon, ce garçon, avec ses hanches fines, sa peau claire et ses fesses rebondies... _La fraîcheur de la jeunesse_, songea Renji avec un petit regret.

Il attrapa les cuisses du jeune shinigami et les écarta doucement. Complaisamment, Rikichi l'y aida sans se faire prier. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait pris le parti de se cacher les yeux avec les mains, pour ne pas se sentir mourir de honte sous le regard aguicheur de son vice-capitaine. Celui-ci se pencha, passant une main entre les cuisses de Rikichi, et posa son visage contre le pubis d'adolescent du jeune shinigami. Il l'embrassa, dessinant de ses lèvres le contour angulaire qui menait au sexe du garçon, puis descendit plus bas encore, suçotant les testicules du jeune garçon avec délicatesse.

Rikichi tenta vainement de ne pas bouger, mais le tremblotement qui le saisit envahit tout son corps et il gigota nerveusement, cherchant à

Il posa ses lèvres sur le bout du sexe dressé de Rikichi, provoquant un spasme de plaisir.

- Ren... vice-capitaine... je...

- Chut... je déguste.

Le geste accompagnant la parole, il prit le membre en bouche entièrement, suçant avec tout l'entrain possible et imaginable la peau fine.

À l'autre extrémité du corps de son subordonné, il tendit le bras pour ôter les mains que Rikichi avait plaquées sur sa bouche. Une fois débâillonné, le jeune garçon n'eut d'autre possibilité que gémir de plaisir lorsque Renji lui mordilla le bout du sexe, serrant la peau rougie entre ses dents, puis enroulant sa langue tout autour, provoquant de nouveau tressaillement de jouissance.

Renji se retira bientôt, sentant son jeune amant sur le point de craquer. Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire carnassier et retourna entre ses cuisses, sous l'œil implorant de Rikichi. Au lieu de s'attaquer légitimement au plat principal, le fin gourmet s'attarda tout bonnement au hors d'œuvre, grignotant la peau délicate de l'entre jambe avant de dériver lentement plus profondément, sur un petit bout de chair rose et particulièrement tendre.

- Vice-capitaine... c'est.. c'est sale...

Pour toute réponse, un coup de dent taquin fit frémir le jeune homme du bout des orteils à la racine des cheveux.

À force de plaintes outrées mêlées de gémissements de plaisir débridés, Rikichi finit par convaincre son (si peu) tortionnaire puisque Renji se redressa, estimant probablement qu'il avait assez salivé et qu'il était temps de passer à table. Il effleura du bout des doigt le ventre crispé de Rikichi, avec une douceur rassurante.

Et sans prévenir, le retourna comme une crêpe à la Chandeleur et se mit à genoux, les coudes posés de chaque côtés de sa tête, tout contre son petit amant. Après un baiser taquin sur le nez, il commença à se frotter à lui avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable (beaucoup, faites confiance à votre imagination !), se déhanchant sur lui, ainsi, pas moyen que Rikichi ne remarque l'excitation de son supérieur.

D'une main experte, Renji vint caresser le sexe dressé de son subordonné. D'une autre main, non moins experte, il glissa un doigt entre les fesses du même subordonné. Préparant l'entrée habilement, il continuait à se régaler de la peau fraîche de son jeune amant et couvrait son dos de baisers fougueux.

Cessant toute lutte, la petite victime pas si innocente que ça se trémousse dans tous les sens, attendant de savoir à quelle sauce on va se décider à la manger. Il ne tarda pas à le savoir lorsque quelque chose de nettement plus imposant vint remplacer les doigts agiles du vice-capitaine.

- J'ai chaud... si chaud...

- C'est que la cuisson commence.

- Oh ! Vice-capitaine !

- Quoi, c'est pas vrai ? »

Aussi rouge que s'il venait de se faire ébouillanter, Rikichi hocha la tête. Bien sûr que c'était vrai, mais le vice-capitaine avait toujours le don pour dire des choses inconvenantes.

Précautionneusement, Renji commença à bouger, prenant garde à ne pas brusquer le garçon. De doux et calmes, les va et viens devinrent plus enflammés, secouant les deux corps entrelacés. Au rythme effrénés de ces élans, Rikichi tentait, du mieux possible, d'accompagner Renji se son corps. Renji sourit, il aurait bien aimé faire durer un peu le plaisir, mais c'est bien connu, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

Sans cesser de caresser le membre gorgé de son amant, Renji guettait le moment où il pourrait se lâcher sans crainte. Lorsque Rikichi finit par pousser un :

« Oooh ouiii... vice-capit...

Renji sourit de toutes ses dents et mordilla délicatement le bord de l'oreille du jeune garçon.

- Là tu es à point ?

- Ouiii, couina adorablement Rikichi.

L'officier accéléra le rythme brutalement, les mains serrées à la taille de Rikichi, le souffle court, le corps tout entier tendu dans un dernier effort.

Il accentua sa pression sur le sexe raide du jeune shinigami, précipitant celui-ci dans des abîmes de jouissance. Il jouit presque au même instant, griffant les cuisses de Rikichi en se libérant dans son corps.

Allongés entre les draps blancs, Renji commençait à s'endormir en paix : rien de tel qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pour bien finir une journée qui avait si mal commencée et pour oublier tout ce qui pourrit la vie.

Rikichi contemplait la chevelure flamboyante et détachée de son supérieur. Il avait très envie de plonger ses mains dans cette masse de cheveux rouge mais un inexplicable sentiment de respect mêlé de crainte l'en empêchait toujours. Pourtant il était certain que cela n'aurait pas dérangé Renji, bien au contraire. Mais il n'osait toujours pas.

Il se retourna, fixa le plafond. Pourquoi pensait-il à quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme dont il partageait le lit ? Là, pile à ce moment ? Il poussa un soupir si déchirant que Renji rouvrit ses yeux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es triste ?

- Hmm...vice-capitaine ?

- Oui ?

- Dans les autres divisions, on ne fait pas ça, non ?

Renji étouffa un fou rire.

- Tu imagines le vice-capitaine Yachiru et...

Rikichi colla ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Vice-capitaine ! C'est inconvenant !

- Tu comprends pourquoi ça ne se fait pas dans les autres divisions alors ?

- Mais il y a d'autres... officiers qui ont... ce genre de goûts.

- Oh ? T'en connais beaucoup ?

- Monsieur Agido... l'autre fois.

- T'es jaloux, Rikichi.

- Non mais... c'est que, devant des gens... qui ne sont pas habitués.

Renji réfléchit quelques secondes (c'était son maximum après une nuit de sexe). Des gens pas habitués ? De qui parlait-il ? Isane ? Mais Isane était blindée, à sa manière, à force de faire des lavements et des frottis de l'urètre chez ses collègues mâles. Ce jour-là, dans le couloir de l'hôpital, il y avait aussi eu Kiyone et Rukia. Mais Kiyone lisait depuis longtemps les revues porno que Kotsubaki planquait sous son matelas. Quant à Rukia, ben... elle était bien placée pour connaître ses turpitudes, pas qu'elle y ait déjà pris part (non, de ce qu'il savait, Rukia devait encore être vierge ! Hé oui, braves gens !) mais quand ils étaient en bande dans le Rukongai, elle l'avait déjà vu en bonne compagnie. D'ailleurs, un jour où il s'était fait mordre par un serpent dans un endroit sensible alors qu'il pissait contre un arbre, c'était Rukia qui lui avait prodigué les premiers soins. Elle n'avait pas été jusqu'à sucer le venin, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que l'anatomie masculine et ses débordements n'avaient aucun secret pour elle. Si ce n'était pas Isane, ni Kiyone, ni Rukia... il restait... il restait... le petit infirmier !

- Oh ! Hanataro s'est plaint ?

- Vice-capitaine ! Comment vous...

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui, susurra Renji avec un sourire ravi. Vous avez passé pas mal de temps ensemble à l'hôpital, non ?

- S'il-vous-plaît... Gémit Rikichi en se cachant la tête sous le drap.

- T'en pince pour lui ?

- Vice-capitaine, c'est gênant.

Laissant son subordonné s'entortiller dans le drap blanc, Renji le recouvrit de son corps et l'embrassa consciencieusement sur tout ce qui dépassait du drap.

- C'est mignon.

- Qu'est-ce qui est mignon, vice-capitaine ?

- D'être amoureux. »

**Et voilà...  
y'en a encore un ou deux en réserve, si vous avez aimé, réclamez et si vous aimez pas, protestez ! Dans tous les cas, reviewez.**


	11. Interlude & agrume2

ATTENTION CHAPITRE SPECIAL _ ATTENTION CHAPITRE SPECIAL

INTERLUDE AGRUME

NA : Loli s'emmerdait tellement à l'hôpital qu'elle a imaginé tous les citrons (verts et jaunes) qu'on évoque dans cette fic sans jamais les voir. Puisque le mal était fait, autant les publier même dans le désordre... vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous si. En tout cas, ça vous fera patienter le temps qu'arrive la troisième partie de la fic sobrement intitulée Le Refus.  
Le deuxième se situe juste avant le déni V, et il explique pourquoi Agido est dans la chambre de Renji. (faut vous faire un dessin ?)  
Régalez-vous !

* * *

**A la fin du déni IV...**

**Un agrume jaune qui pique, un traitement pour adultes !**

« Vice-capitaine Abarai.

- Encore des pansements ?

- Oui, confirma le jeune officier avec un sourire de sympathie. C'est un strap spécialement conçu pour soigner les combattants sur le champ de bataille.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, il est assez dur à faire et coûte très cher mais c'est très efficace. Il est assez solide pour pouvoir fournir un effort physique sans faire sauter une douzaine de points de suture, même si la blessure est profonde.

- C'est génial comme invention !

- Certes.

En théorie, le truc devait servir à renvoyer immédiatement au combat des gars qui venaient de se faire découper en rondelles. En pratique, ce pansement miracle aurait bien pu lui permettre de baiser toute la nuit sans perdre un demi litre de sang. Donc, c'était littéralement une invention....

- ... Géniale.

- En y réfléchissant bien tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé une application tout aussi médicale et bien plus directe de ce produit ? Savez-vous que les convalescents ayant une activité physique régulière guérissent plus vite que les autres ?

Renji ouvrit tout grand la bouche. Dans cette division de cinglés, on ne reculait donc devant rien pour torturer les patients ?

- Tu vas me faire faire du jogging ?

- Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de cette chambre.

Renji en resta sans voix. Même dans son état de stupidité avancée, il savait bien qu'on ne peut pratiquer qu'un nombre restreint de sports dans l'espace d'une chambre : partie de cartes, ménage de printemps, mikado, partie de domino ou partie de jambes en l'air. Suivant le cours de ses pensées, Agido eut un grand sourire transpirant la perversité.

- Le sport en chambre, dites-vous que ça fait partie de votre traitement médical, si vous avez des remords.

Renji hésita une demie seconde. Et il secoua la tête, l'air faussement sérieux.

- Dans ce cas, la santé d'abord.

- Je savais que je vous convaincrai, vice-capitaine, susurra Agido avec une pointe de triomphe dans la voix qui n'aurait pas trompée un sourd.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut à Aizen pour dominer le monde, Agido s'était débarrassé de deux ou trois choses encombrantes : sa pudeur, ses vêtements et ceux de Renji.

Envoyant valser le yukata du blessé, il entreprit de défaire les bandages avec douceur, ce qui arracha tout de même quelques petits couinements de la part de son patient. Certes, ces couinements étaient plus dus à une certaine excitation causé par un genoux baladeur en vadrouille entre une paire de jambes qu'à la douleur, mais tout de même, Agido décida qu'il fallait réconforter un patient qui souffre. D'une langue taquine et perverse, il fit cesser les gémissements. Ça, quand c'est bouché, y'a plus un son qui peut en sortir.

Réduit au silence, le pauvre Renji fut bien obligé de trouver un autre moyen d'exprimer sa douleur ; c'est vrai quoi, après tout, ce cinglé lui arrachait les bandes de gaze les unes après les autres ! Il gigota un peu avant de réussir à passer un bras entre leur deux corps. Il parvint sans la moindre difficulté au but espéré, faut dire qu'il n'y avait (comme par miracle) plus ni vêtement, ni drap dans le périmètre. Ce que la vie est bien faite tout de même. Comme s'il avait suivi le cours hautement moral de ces pensées, Agido lâcha la bouche du blessé quelques secondes pour se vanter.

- Osez dire après que je néglige mes patients.

De plus en plus impatient, Renji entreprit de se caresser énergiquement, et comme il est vachement généreux et qu'il aime donner beaucoup de plaisir (et aussi parce qu'il a une réputation à tenir), il associa son infirmier particulier à son activité manuelle préférée. Il protesta juste ce qu'il faut avant de venir chercher le meilleur des anti douleurs sur les lèvres d'Agido.

- J'ai jamais dit que je me sentais négligé ici.

- Tant mieux.

Le plus jeune des deux (ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose, quand on parle de shinigamis) s'arracha à la ventouse... pardon, la bouche de son partenaire et rendit la pareille en s'accrochant à son tour à la gorge de Renji. Mordillant avec envie, il ne reprit son souffle qu'une fois, pour produire une excuse... bien pourrie.

- Je prends ton poul.

Renji grinça des dents en esquissant un sourire narquois.

- Fais donc... mais je ne veux pas savoir où tu appris à soigner les gens.

Quand il eut considéré que Renji était bien assez couvert de suçons comme ça, Agido descendit direct au bas ventre en loupant toute les étapes intermédiaires. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute : Renji lui poussait la tête vers le Sud (là où il fait plus chaud qu'au Nord, forcément) depuis trois ou quatre bonnes minutes au moins.

Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer au sexe durcit de son amant, Agido se souvint du but premier de sa visite et releva la tête.

- Attends un peu... ça sert à rien de faire péter tous tes points de suture.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Heuu... ah ouais... les points.. grouille.

- Je sais, moi aussi je suis pressé, ironisa Agido en soufflant avec cruauté sur le gland rougis de Renji, lui arrachant un grognement menaçant traduisible, en substance par « recommence jamais ça ».

Agido ignora superbement la menace et se pencha sur le ventre luisant de sueur du vice-capitaine, le caressa du dos de la main, le couvrit de petits baisers tendrement sadiques et puis, d'un coup de langue, prévint qu'il allait procéder au pansement.

Il lécha avec application la longue cicatrice boursouflée qui barrait le ventre de Renji, prenant soin de ne pas bouffer les fils qui dépassaient.

- La surface doit être humidifiée avant d'appliquer le pansement.

- Si c'est le traitement...

Agido passa et repassa sa langue sur la peau flétrie, avant d'être sûr que cela avait bien fait gémir Renji, et puis il posa les carrés de tissus spécial, les fixant avec du sparadrap.

- Et voilàààà...

À peine eût-il colmaté la plaie cicatrisante que Renji se redressa et le souleva pour l'assoir sur ses cuisses croisées.

On va pouvoir s'y mettre alors !

Vice-capitaine...

Surtout toi en fait, t'avais tellement bien commencé.

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester (mais de toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de protester là, il se tapait Mister Baise du Seireitei, non, il n'allait pas protester), Agido se retrouva à genoux, la tête baissée et.. oui, vous imaginez bien que ce n'est pas pour admirer le matelas de plus près.

Il glissa sensuellement sa langue le long du sexe tendu, l'englouti entièrement dans sa bouche, le pressa, le suça avec entrain, le caressa, le taquina, et toutes ces choses encore qu'on peut faire avec un tel jouet sous la main... sous la bouche plutôt.

Agréablement surpris de tant de sollicitude (faut dire aussi que ça faisait une paye que personne ne lui avait allumé la chandelle à la bouche), Renji massa délicatement les épaules nues, blanches, sensuelles et terriblement tentantes de son amant.

- Là aussi, faut que ce soit humidifié pour le traitement ?

- Lubrifié, je dirais. En fait, ce n'est plus du tout médical, mais on s'en fout, non ?

- Sûr. Continue, je sens que je commence à guérir.

- Je vois ça. La forme revient.

Et oui, la forme revenait, la forme avec un grand F, tendue vers le plafond, luisante de tant d'attentions, collante d'avoir été tant stimulée. Affamée après une telle mise en bouche.

Agido s'installa confortablement à genoux face à Renji et l'enlaça sans hésitation.

- À toi de me montrer ton remède miracle. Il paraît que ça soigne la migraine.

Rougissant un tout petit peu (mais à cause de la chaleur), Renji attrapa le bel infirmer par la taille, le souleva et se fraya un passage d'un doigt entre ses fesses fermes et musclées.

- On se tutoie maintenant ?

Gémissant de douleur, Agido secoua la tête, et tout le reste du corps avec.

- Au point où on en est, oui.

Renji lui mordilla la gorge avec voracité.

Forcément, un doigt dans le cul et on peut facilement oublier le protocole hiérarchique.

- Détends-toi, tu le voulais ce traitement de la mort, non ?

Agido creusa un peu plus encore les reins et enserra le cou de Renji de ses bras crispés.

- T'inquiète, c'est presque comme un suppo.

Choqué, le jeune infirmier éclata de rire, relâchant nettement la pression. Un sourire victorieux vint orner le visage de l'officier.

- Tiens, tu vois, maintenant, y'en a deux qui rentrent.

Reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, Agido redressa la tête (et autre chose aussi on peut pas vous faire un dessin pour tout) et, partagé entre l'hilarité, un fond de conscience professionnelle, la douleur lancinante au fond de son corps et le plaisir indéniable qu'il prenait à se faire culbuter par ce beau gars brutasse, il se remit à rire. Profitant de l'occasion, Renji mit un troisième doigt et de son autre main, reprit son activité initiale de générosité... masturbation, quoi.

- T'es insatiable, toi, haleta Agido.

Renji saisit brusquement Agido par le cou et lui dévora la bouche

- Je suis insatiable...

Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur le visage fin d'Agido.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Il poussa l'officier sur le dos, passa sur lui, à cheval sur son bas-ventre, et le sourire fut rapidement accompagné par un rire tout aussi vicieux.

- Tu ne vas pas te réveiller demain !

- J'm'en fous, j'travaille pas.

- Fainéant.

- Moi, tu vas voir si je suis pas travailleur !

L'infirmier introduit lui-même le phallus dressé de son amant en lui, gémissant de douleur et de plaisir mêlé, levant un visage écarlate et en sueur vers le plafond. Les muscles crispés, tout son corps tendu, concentré sur les muscles palpitants autour de son « visiteur ».

Ledit visiteur restant d'abord totalement immobile, bougeant lentement ensuite, en de brefs déhanchés, attentif au moindre des tressautements de son partenaire. Au premier râle de pur plaisir d'Agido, il accéléra, enchaînant de longs mouvements aussi fougueux qu'il le pouvait.

Les mains d'Agido vinrent rejoindre celles de Renji sur ses propres hanches.

- Vas-y... encore.

- C'est bon ?

L'infirmier sourit de toutes ses dents et secoua la tête d'un geste provocateur.

- Je te présente mes plus plates excuses, ta réputation de tire au flanc est complètement usurpée !

- N'est ce pas

Et ils reprirent de plus belle, bataillant ensemble en de longs déhanchés sensuels jusqu'à l'orgasme, remplissant l'air de leurs souffles chauds et haletants, brûlant leur peau à trop s'embrasser.

Ils s'écroulèrent dans un même soupir rauque et bruyant, pas complètement synchrones (faut pas déconner non plus !) mais presque, le corps épuisé, le cœur battant.

Agido, plus essoufflé que jamais, s'effondra sur le torse de son amant, cherchant un point de repère au milieu de ce maelström de sensations intenses, le sang cognant à ses temps et les mains tremblantes.

Dans une attitude quasiment paternelle, Renji le repoussa sur le côté et remonta le drap sur eux. Dans un dernier baiser sur la joue, il s'allongea à son tour en pestant sur ces jeunes qui n'ont aucune endurance.

Enfin, des soins comme ça, il voulait bien en subir tous les jours, sans problème. Ce garçon qui dormait plutôt paisiblement à ses côtés avait révolutionné la vision qu'il avait de la quatrième division.

D'ailleurs. Il souleva le drap et examina son ventre avec attention. Un grand sourire barra son visage.

Y'a pas à dire, la méthode Agido ça vaut bien la méthode Unohana.

- Ils ont tenu ces cons de points de suture ! »

**Et voilà le travail !**

**Maintenant, retour à l'histoire normale.  
Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines.**


	12. Le refus I

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le refus I**

« _en frappant l'œil, on fait couler les larmes, en frappant le cœur, on fait apparaître les sentiments_ »  
Ecc. XXII, 19

* * *

« Shire Senbonzakura »

Dans le petit jour, l'ordre retentit, sévère, indiscutable, terrible.

Autour du capitaine, les délicats pétales tombèrent en une pluie meurtrière, déchiquetant tout sur leur passage.

Sa tension étant (un tout petit peu) descendue, Byakuya rangea son sabre et contempla le triste spectacle devant lui. Un champ de ruine. Unohana allait le trucider. Le dernier terrain d'entraînement en bon état venait d'être réduit en miettes par un capitaine furieux en moins de trois minutes.

Bien sûr, il aurait aussi pu se déchaîner sur place, mais tuer son vice-capitaine et un invité, ça faisait désordre. En creusant un peu, il pouvait aussi réaliser qu'il avait tout bonnement eu peur. Lui ! Byakuya Kuchiki, il avait pris peur et il avait fui.

Et ça, plus que les outrages subis, expliquait la destruction du dernier terrain d'entraînement potable. Il avait fui devant un ivrogne inconscient et pervers. Peu de mots pouvaient exprimer le sentiment de honte qui l'envahissait à cet instant. Aussi choisit-il de se réfugier dans un silence lugubre.

* * *

Au petit matin, les oiseaux chantent, le ciel est bleu, les fleurs ouvrent leur délicate corolle pour exhaler leur doux parfum. Et les ivrognes ronflent paisiblement. Lorsque l'aube est passée depuis quelques heures, ils se réveillent avec une sale gueule de bois.

Chacun la sienne : Ichigo avait l'impression d'avoir un orchestre symphonique en train de répéter sous son crâne, Renji avait plutôt la sensation d'avoir mastiqué du parpaing en béton toute la nuit, chacun son style on vous dit.

Bon, pour Renji, le parpaing était un tout petit peu vrai, il n'avait pas seulement mal à la tête, mais aussi très mal à ma mâchoire.

Un grognement digne d'un ours bituré fit s'envoler une poignée de moineaux qui ne faisaient que gazouiller gentiment.

Ichigo s'étira comme il put, en étouffant un grognement de douleur. Il essaya aussi de se relever, mais un haut le cœur le saisit subitement et il se recoucha immédiatement, face contre l'herbe verte et douce. La cuite, c'est bien beau, mais le lendemain, on chante une autre chanson.

Renji, qui est d'une bien meilleure consistance et qui a plus d'expérience se redressa et tenta de se situer. Il y avait une rivière, des arbres, des oiseaux et un petit pont de bois pas bien loin. À vue de nez, à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres de sa capitainerie où il aurait dû se trouver à l'instant même. Et toujours à vue de nez, il devait être à peu près midi, le soleil était haut et il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir justifier légitimement son absence de la matinée.

Ichigo se vida les tripes dans l'herbe plus si fraiche et se releva.

« J'ai mal.

- C'est le revers de la médaille.

- Putaaaiiinnn ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir des briques dans l'estomac.

- Des briques ?

- Un mur de brique. »

Ichigo rampa telle une larve sur quelques mètres, histoire de ne pas s'effondrer dans son vomis.

Il scruta les alentours, un air incrédule sur son visage. En rase campagne, ils étaient en rase campagne. Comment avaient-ils atterri là ? C'est marrant, il n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit dans le Seireitei avant, c'était sympa comme coin, pour un pique-nique par exemple. À la simple pensée d'un sandwich, son estomac se révolta une fois de plus et il se vida à nouveau dans l'herbe.

Une fois remis (un peu), il se retourna vers son compagnon de beuverie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- J'sais pas.

- Pourquoi on est dans l'herbe à des bornes de la ville ?

- J'sais pas.

- Pourquoi t'as un œil au beurre noir ?

- J'sais... pas, mentit à nouveau le lieutenant.

- Comment on est arrivé ici ?

- Aucune idée.

- J'ai la gueule de bois.

- Moi aussi. »

Après cette entrée en matière trèèèès instructive, Ichigo se rassit et gémit. Il avait mal à la tête, mal au ventre, mal aux pieds et mal au... heuu... pourquoi avait-il mal là ?

Un coup d'œil à Renji qui avait l'air de broyer du noir, air qu'Ichigo mit sur le compte de la cuite, et le rouquin finit par poser la question avec un rire gêné.

« Heu... Renji, pourquoi j'ai super mal au cul ?

- T'as dû tomber, proposa Renji. Nan, fais pas cette tête là, je peux pas t'avoir sauté dessus cette nuit, j'étais trop bourré pour ça.

- Ben... moi, je posais la question sans arrière pensée. Pourquoi tu parles de m'avoir sauté dessus, c'est où le rapport ?

- Bienheureux puceau.

- Allez ! Vous faites chier avec tous ces sous-entendus.

Renji considéra un instant son meilleur pote (entre autres) et esquissa une ébauche de sourire.

- Tu dormais déjà quand on s'est fait jetés ici cette nuit ?

- J'imagine que oui, parce que je ne me rappelle de rien. »

Renji hocha la tête, un peu rassuré. Pas que l'opinion d'Ichigo ait une quelconque importance pour lui, mais sachant que, d'une c'est un humain, de deux, il est jeune et puceau, de trois, il est vraiment trop étroit d'esprit, il préférait que l'humain n'en sache qu'un minimum sur les relations particulières qu'on peut entretenir avec un autre spécimen masculin. D'autant plus que ce genre de relations le concernait, lui et son capitaine.

Dire qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir avait été un mensonge éhonté. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il devait admettre qu'il se souvenait de tout, mais enrobé d'un voile d'ébriété. Toutefois, pour lui rafraichir les idées, il y avait la douleur lancinante qui lui dévorait l'œil.

L'œil au beurre noir. Dans ses souvenirs, cela n'avait pas fait si mal. Il faut dire, avec le recul, qu'il aurait dû être déchiqueté sur place (Senbonzakura ! Yeah !), mort, laissé sanguinolent, macérant dans l'alcool et le sang, et Ichigo, à côté de lui, mort aussi, au milieu d'un tas d'herbe fraîchement tondu par le senbonzakura. Ayant fait ceci, Byakuya aurait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Supprimant un subordonné rebelle et un intrus suborneur de petite sœur.

Les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent en lui. Souvenirs honteux, mortifiants, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait les empêcher de lui revenir à l'esprit. Il l'avait embrassé ou du moins, il avait essayé. La réplique ne s'était pas faite attendre : une violente gifle l'avait repoussé sur l'instant et le regard lourd de mépris qui avait suivit avait suffit à le faire ployer. Et puis Byakuya avait disparu.

Il avait voulu l'embrasser, il l'avait forcé à l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pas embrasser, ça il s'en foutait bien d'embrasser. C'est quoi ? Une bouche sur une bouche, une langue et une langue, plein de salive, des trucs de gosse en fin de compte. Il s'en foutait de rouler une pelle à qui que ce soit. Mais là, c'était plus qu'une simple provocation, qu'une envie subite, que des conséquences naturelles de l'ivresse. Il avait refusé de capituler. Il l'avait voulu, lui. Il avait considéré l'espace d'une fraction de seconde que Byakuya Kuchiki lui appartenait et qu'il devait se donner à lui sans discuter.

Le capitaine aussi l'avait senti, cette possessivité, cette revendication sur lui, cette manière de dire « tu m'appartiens ».

Un clebs qui marque son territoire. Voilà ce à quoi il en était réduit. C'est pas glorieux, ça. Et ça ne pouvait définitivement pas plaire à Kuchiki. Kuchiki ne supportait pas les chiens qui montrent les crocs, c'est bien connu.

Sauf que maintenant, il allait devoir s'expliquer. Cette fois-ci, jouer la fille de l'air risquait avant tout d'aggraver la situation. Un besoin irrépressible le saisit de retourner dans sa capitainerie, se jeter aux pieds de Kuchiki et s'auto-flageller sous ses yeux, se traîner sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'une ébauche de pardon lui soit accordée. Sans voir le ridicule de la scène, Renji se plaisait à imaginer qu'elle pourrait bien avoir lieu et se solder par une fin heureuse. Une fin du genre « tout le monde au pieu »._ Dans tes rêves, mon pauvre gars_.

« Ichigo, faut qu'on rentre maintenant, ça doit être bientôt midi.

- Ben pourtant j'ai pas faim.

Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Peu de gens ont des envies de tartiflette après une cuite carabinée.

- Tu maîtrises le shunpo ?

- ... moyen.

- Ben on va y aller par étape. »

Agrippant le col de son pote, Renji le releva brusquement, le serra contre lui et « shunpota » jusqu'aux abords de la ville.

Essoufflé, il reprit sa respiration. _Putain, c'est dur de faire dix bornes en un seul pas... Les gars qui le font pour aller au boulot sont des frimeurs_.

Arrivés à la onzième division, Ichigo alla s'effondrer dans un coin. Il avait franchement l'air pitoyable du gars passé sous un train.

Yumichika les reçut, l'air franchement désapprobateur.

« J'imagine que tu t'en fous mais tu sais de quoi vous avez l'air ?

- T'as raison, je m'en fous. Personne n'est frais après une cuite.

Un sourire irradiant l'arrogance et la vanité lui répondit.

- Si, moi.

D'un geste écœuré, Renji fit comprendre à Yumichika qu'il pouvait se foutre sa beauté là où il pensait, bien profond et sans vaseline encore.

Ikkaku, qui n'était jamais bien loin de son comparse (allez savoir pourquoi), se pencha sur le pauvre humain.

- Au moins il dormira bien.

Renji s'affaissa sur le sol à son tour et grogna.

- Ça lui fera pas de mal, on n'a pas dormi des masses cette nuit.

Sous le regard soupçonneux d'Ikkaku, il ferma les yeux avec une grimace au souvenir de la catastrophe qu'un peu d'alcool avait pu causer.

- Et vous avez passé la nuit...

- Loin, quasiment tout au nord du Seireitei, tu sais, là où il y a la rivière.

- Ensemble ?

- Quoi, t'es jaloux ?

Comme si de rien n'était, Yumichika vint se placer stratégiquement à deux pas des deux amis, près à frapper l'un ou l'autre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Jaloux Ikkaku ? Mais Ikkaku n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux d'un autre que lui. Non mais !

- C'est un gamin, Renji.

- D'une, c'est pas ça qui m'arrête, de deux, je ne couche pas avec Ichigo. Pas même bourré.

L'air septique, Ikkaku se tourna vers Yumichika qui le foudroyait du regard.

_Allons bon, c'est ça d'être maqué à une grande folle jalouse._

Le chauve... le rasé... on ne saura jamais en vrai, mais bon, le mec sans un poil sur le caillou leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Je ne suis pas « jaloux » et je te rappelle que je suis un des seuls amis de Renji à n'avoir pas couché avec.

- Exact, précisa l'intéressé, à moitié dans les vaps.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas couché avec lui, et je ne considère pas ça comme un exploit.

- Nan, Yumichika, c'est juste pour prouver que je suis fidèle, dans le fond.

Voyant qu'il ne convaincrait pas son partenaire comme ça, surtout avec les deux poivrots vautrés sur le parquet à côté d'eux, Ikkaku changea (pas vraiment) subtilement de sujet.

- Renij, tu devrais pas être dans ta division, là.

- Gnihein ?

- Après avoir séché ta permanence d'hier soir, tu devrais peut-être faire amende honorable.

Renji rouvrit les yeux pour les lever au ciel.

_Avec ce qui s'est passé, c'est pas une « amende honorable » qu'il faut que je fasse, mais un « suicide honorable »._

Il acquiesça néanmoins et se releva.

- À plus. »

_Si je suis encore en vie._

Il se pointa au bureau des officiers de la sixième avec l'air le plus contrit qu'il savait faire. Il réalisa, à la seconde où il vit Kuchiki, qu'il aurait dû mieux s'entraîner à cet air repentant, juste au cas où.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Pour la première fois depuis... depuis huit jours. Ils avaient réussi l'exploit de se côtoyer sans se regarder pendant tout ce temps. Byakuya aurait apprécié la performance si ce simple contact visuel ne le replongeait pas dans ces souvenirs dont désirait à tout prix se débarrasser. Une simple seconde et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Renji se figea. Il aurait bien aimé que quelque chose se passe, que la passion reprenne, qu'il le couche sur le bureau sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou de résister. Il aurait voulu de toutes ses forces qu'il agisse à nouveau sous l'impulsion du moment, comme dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital, coupée du monde. Il voulait recommencer, il voulait remettre ça, il voulait à nouveau son capitaine comme il l'avait désiré pendant une nuit, une nuit fragile et fugace.

Au lieu de cela, la férocité du regard qu'il croisa le cloua sur place. Un seul mot et Renji sut qu'il ne devait même pas poser de question.

« Dehors. »

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Nanako Musokuri qui était assise à son bureau à sa place. Et d'un hochement de la tête, elle lui indiqua que c'était complètement inutile de résister.

Il hocha la tête et recula de deux pas. Quelque chose lui disait que la matinée avait dû être particulièrement réfrigérante dans ce bureau, autant s'éloigner de la zone de glaciation, le temps que la température se fasse un peu plus clémente.

Nanako sortit après quelques minutes, l'air terrorisé. _Bizarre_, songea Renji. Il l'avait toujours connue blasée au possible (ce qui était un gage de survie dans la sixième division), il fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

« Le capitaine te fait dire que...

- Oui ? Renji avait bondi sur ses pieds.

- Tu peux disposer.

- Et je fais quoi, moi ?

- Ce que tu veux, j'imagine. Mais il vaut mieux que tu restes hors de sa vue. »

Renji se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Alors c'était à ce point ? _Je peux coucher avec lui, tout va bien, mais que je lui roule une pelle et me voilà en quarantaine_.

Un instant, il fut tenté de retourner à la onzième division, et puis il se ravisa. Si jamais Kuchiki changeait d'avis entretemps, il préférait être là (on peut toujours rêver). Il se laissa retomber sur le sol, alors que Nanako retournait dans le bureau.

La tête entre les genoux, Renji se sentit trembler malgré lui.

Quelque chose de salé et humide vint toucher ses lèvres.

_Je... je pleure ?_

Il se tassa encore un peu plus et essuya ces quelques larmes, le cœur retourné.

_Merde, je pleure pour Kuchiki._

Avec un pincement au cœur, il se redressa, réalisant amèrement qu'il était bien trop tard pour pleurer sur ce qu'il avait fait. Les méfaits de l'alcool, je vous jure.

* * *

Dans la treizième division aussi l'heure était grave. Face à son capitaine, Rukia levait la tête d'un air déterminé.

« Rukia, tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui, capitaine.

- Est-ce que Byakuya est au courant au moins ?

Rukia regarda ailleurs et Ukitake secoua la tête. Bien sûr que Byakuya ne pouvait pas être au courant, sinon Rukia aurait été enfermée à vie dans le lugubre manoir des Kuchiki pour le restant de ses jours.

- Il faudra le lui dire.

- Mais capitaine !

- Je ne dis pas qu'il faudra lui demander la permission, il faut qu'il soit au courant avant tout le monde. Après tout, c'est ton chef de famille.

- Je sais. Mais je préfère...

- Qu'il n'ait pas le temps de vous arrêter.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ce n'était pas ce dont elle était la plus fière dans le tas de ses mauvaise actions, mais c'était peut-être ce qui était le plus justifiable. Elle soupira bruyamment.

- Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre ? Il a bien épousé une femme du Rukongai.

Ukitale haussa les épaule en signe d'impuissance.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il a épousé une femme du Rukongai qu'il sait mieux que personne que tu ne dois pas attirer sur toi une telle opprobre.

- C'est idiot.

- Incohérent, c'est tout. Mais si Byakuya ne t'approuvera certainement pas, c'est surtout parce qu'il t'aime trop pour te voir subir ce que lui a subi.

- Les temps ont changé.

- Pas chez les nobles, crois-moi sur parole.

Le regard farouche de la jeune shinigami lui indiqua que, quelques soient les mœurs des en vigueur chez les nobles, elle ferait bien ce qu'elle voulait en fin de compte.

Ukitake reprit, plus doucement.

- Tu sais où est Ichigo ?

- Hé bien... Rukia hésita. _Peut-on tout dire à son capitaine ?_ Même si c'est cette beauté parfaite, ce dieu de douceur, de compréhension et d'humanité, cette créature supérieurement favorisée par la nature qu'est Juchiro Ukitake ? _Au point ou j'en suis, de toute façon._

- Il est resté avec Renji hier, lors de la soirée au bar.

- Avec... Renji ?

- Oui... elle eut un sourire indulgent. Ils ont pas mal bu, ils doivent cuver dans un coin.

- Et ils étaient ivres ?

- Oui, je pense bien, connaissant Renji, il n'est pas du genre sobre en soirée.

Ukitake hocha la tête. Un affreux doute s'était insinué en lui, se transformant très vite en soupçon. Renji est certes un bon garçon mais il a tout de même des mœurs terriblement déviantes. Les savoir tous les deux, ivres morts et seuls provoquait en lui un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Rukia, je ne vais pas parler à Byakuya demain.

- Hein ? Mais je pensais que...

- Il se peut que ton frère soit moins indulgent que tu ne le penses. Dans quelques jours, les résultats de l'enquête sur l'escapade de Renji seront transmis aux capitaines. Là, je pourrais alors expliquer le fin de mot de l'histoire. N'est-ce pas préférable ? »

Rukia hocha la tête lentement. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré que tout se règle le plus vite possible, pour que Byakuya ne puisse rien empêcher. D'un autre côté, un peu de temps pouvait lui permettre de doucement l'habituer à l'idée. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

* * *

Byakuya, puisqu'il en est question, avait simplement surgelé son troisième siège du regard lorsqu'elle était rentrée. Le simple fait que quelqu'un l'oblige à se souvenir de l'existence de Renji le faisait regretter de ne pas pouvoir se passer de tout subordonné.

Il refoula loin en lui une envie de meurtre. Au milieu de son existence paisible, il y avait maintenant un homme qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir réussi à se faire haïr en moins d'une minute. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de revenir ce matin-là, pas après toutes ses turpitudes nocturnes.

_Comment peut-il ? Comment ose-t-il ?_ Il se dit avec rage que lui, à la place de son lieutenant, il se serait purement et simplement jeté du haut d'un pont, dans une tentative de sauvetage d'honneur en péril. Force était de constater que Renji n'avait aucun honneur, ou bien qu'il ne plaçait pas son honneur au même endroit que son capitaine, ce qui était un peu plus probable.

Bizarrement, toute la colère que Renji avait provoqué en lui la veille et les jours précédents était retombée, laissant la place à un dégoût indicible. Le plaisir étrange qu'il avait ressenti à fulminer contre Renji, à l'accuser de tous ses maux avait complètement disparu. S'il s'était senti coupable lors de leur seule nuit ensemble, là, cette fois-ci, il avait été sali. Quelque chose en lui se sentait sale.

Et savoir _qui_ en était la cause lui ôtait tout espoir de nettoyer son honneur. Ah oui, parce qu'en plus, il avait adoré se sentir souillé par Renji. L'âme humaine est tellement tortueuse.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

et des reviews pliizzz ! C'est pour des pauvres auteurs qui n'ont rien d'autre pour manger ^^


	13. Le refus II

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le refus II**

_« l'orgueil de l'homme l'humiliera, qui est humble d'esprit obtiendra l'honneur »  
_Pr. XXIX, 23

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake était plutôt docile de caractère, voir même assez obéissant lorsqu'il s'agissait des obligations dues à son statut et sa fonction. Mais là, il n'avait aucune, mais absolument aucune envie de se retrouver là où son devoir l'appelait. Surtout parce qu'il allait devoir se confronter à quelques charmants collègues dans le genre glacial (oui, vous avez deviné, c'est bien, lui c'est capitaine glaçon), ou encore inquisiteur (là encore on sait qui c'est, le seul gars qui bosse véritablement dans cette fic a une enquête sur le feu et il en veut !). Le tout sans pouvoir leur donner la moindre explication sur son attitude, histoire de protéger la petite Rukia le plus longtemps possible.

Pourquoi toute cette affaire tombait-elle cette semaine là en particulier ?

Car c'était la coutume, la semaine de réunion des capitaines et des vice-capitaines se terminait par une « garden party » terriblement frivole. Cela commençait par une sortie « promenons-nous dans les jardins zen du palais », continuait par un repas hors de prix et chiant à mourir, et finissait en beauté par un spectacle d'art traditionnel qui achevait généralement les plus sensibles. La seule consolation c'était la soirée aux sources d'eau chaude, avec sake à volonté et possibilité de mater dans le bain des femmes.

Bien sûr, Ukitake ne matait jamais dans le bain des femmes (quoi, c'est un saint, vous ne le saviez pas encore ?) Ceci dit, tout le reste était tel que décrit.

* * *

Renji, bien qu'étant exilé hors du bureau des officiers, avait pris la ferme décision de travailler. Et il s'y était pris assez bien, en s'occupant de l'entraînement des jeunes shinigamis qui sombraient dans l'oisiveté. Tout en guettant le moindre bouleversement de température qui indiquerait que Kuchiki eût quitté son antre, il prenait son mal en patience, se renseignant régulièrement (toutes les demie heures environ) pour savoir quand sa présence serait à nouveau désirable.

Puis vint ce jour fatidique. Sachant qu'il n'exerçait plus le rôle d'un vice-capitaine depuis deux semaines déjà (convalescence comprise), Renji se posa sérieusement la question de savoir s'il devait se présenter à la journée des chefs. Le fait que Nanako arrive porteuse du message que « le vice-capitaine devra être à l'heure et en tenue de cérémonie », lui fit comprendre, en filigrane, que Renji était ce vice-capitaine en question. À l'heure et en grand uniforme, pas de problème. Renji réalisa, en se levant deux heures avant l'aube le jour de la fête, que dans son état de délabrement mental actuel, il était prêt à tout pour retrouver son capitaine et, si possible, en obtenir une absolution entière, voire coucher avec lui, si jamais les rêves se réalisent dans un monde ou un autre.

Le matin de la journée tant désirée, il était prêt deux heures avant l'aube, pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure à la porte du palais qui s'ouvrait traditionnellement lorsque le soleil s'encadrait parfaitement dans l'espace entre les deux battants (vers onze heures en gros, c'est moins poétique mais plus pratique à savoir). Deux heures avant l'aube pour être sûr de ne rien oublier et d'être impeccablement vêtu. Deux heures pour passer toutes la matinée à se ronger les sangs et rajuster son manteau de cérémonie qui lui grattait la nuque.

Bien malgré lui, il imaginait les retrouvailles. Il espérait surtout ne plus revoir le regard lourd de mépris et de dégoût qui l'avait cloué sur place. Il voulait qu'on lui pardonne sa témérité et en même temps, il se sentait douloureusement abandonné à cette simple idée. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pardonne de vouloir Kuchiki. Parce qu'à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus désirable au monde que Kuchiki. Il voulait que Kuchiki lui sourie et lui pardonne et qu'il lui permette de se traîner à ses pieds en pleurant et en se déshabillant... oui, se réveiller deux heures avant l'aube lui donnait de drôles d'envies.

Sur le chemin, il retrouva Rangiku et le capitaine Hitsugaya qui avaient l'air d'appréhender la journée à venir de manière très différente. La plantureuse shinigami, surexcitée et plus sexy que jamais semblait s'amuser follement et riait aux éclats, signe qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait encore à jeun. Son capitaine avait l'air nettement moins enthousiaste ; il marchait comme pour aller à l'échafaud.

« Hey ! Renji. Alors, t'as perdu ton capitaine ?

Le shinigami rougit en priant inutilement pour que ça ne se voie pas et marmonna.

- On doit se retrouver là-bas.

- Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer aujourd'hui. Par vrai capitaine ?

Le regard assassin que lui lança Hitsugaya ne fit même pas frémir Matsumoto.

- Ce que je préfère dans ces journées, c'est les bains à la fin. Pas toi ?

- Les bains...

Renji s'étrangla à cette pensée et manqua de se prendre les pieds dans son hakama.

_Les bains... v'là autre chose. J'avais oublié ça._

- Pourquoi on finit toujours aux bains déjà ?

- Parce que les rhumatismes de papy Yamamoto s'aggravent d'année en année. Et puis c'est sympa les bains. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Mixtes ou pas les bains ?

- Hé hé hé... toujours le même pervers, Renji !

- Nan, sérieux.

- Ha ha ha ha !

Laissant Rangiku se moquer, Renji s'enfonça dans de sombres réflexions. Dans les bains, avec Kuchiki. Ça allait être un calvaire. Pas sûr qu'il se fasse pardonner là. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait se concentrer sur la poitrine de Rangiku, si les bains étaient mixtes.

Il arriva bien en avance à la porte du palais dans lequel se déroulait la charmante fiesta. Et tous le dévisagèrent comme s'il venait de se changer en concombre à antenne sous leurs yeux. _Oui je suis en avance, et alors ? Non, je ne suis pas collé au cul de mon capitaine (hélas), et alors ?_

Le seul qui semblait ignorer jusqu'à son existence même, c'était...ben, fatalement, le seul dont il aurait voulu attirer le regard. La vie est mal faite parfois.

Kuchiki ne réagit que lorsque Ukitake adressa un signe de salut de la main à Renji, et encore, ce fut pour assassiner les deux officiers du regard. Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Commença alors ce que des générations d'officiers avaient re-nommé : la torture du jardin zen. Imaginez-vous le jardin japonais traditionnel, le beau, le grand, le vrai avec des pavés, des carrés de sables ratissés tous les matins avec amour, des cactus nains en folie, des bouddhas creux en résine artificielle, des buissons taillés en forme de belette et autres joyeusetés. Un jardin entouré de hauts murs de briquette blanche, avec un cerisier éternellement en fleur dans un coin, dont les pétales virevoltaient dans le vent. Au milieu de tout ça, la fontaine en bambou, celle qui retombe à intervalle régulier en faisant plocploc (oui, c'est ça, la même que dans Kill Bill !). Un vice-capitaine taquin ou désespéré avait un jour fait le calcul : la fontaine faisait plocploc douze fois par minute. Elle résonnait donc sept cent vingt fois par heure. Tout ça pour dire que, si Kira avait les yeux dans le vague en murmurant « quarante trois, quarante quatre, quarante cinq... » c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. À quelques pas de lui, Iba s'amusait follement à lui murmurer des « cinquante huit, vingt et un, cent douze... » mais c'était normal aussi.

Ce qui l'était beaucoup moins, c'était que Renji ne prisse pas part au décompte fatidique. Il se contentait de suivre son capitaine en gardant une distance respectueuse (de sécurité) et un silence révérencieux (et inquiet). Faisant comme si de rien n'était, comme d'habitude, Kuchiki profitait avec délice de la sérénité du jardin. En apparence. Parce qu'en vrai, il s'abîmait dans des gouffres d'auto-flagellation, de culpabilisation forcenée et de fureur contenue. Pourquoi ce crétin complet avait-il cet air de chien battu à faire pleurer un congrès d'arrancars nazis ? _C'est moi la victime dans tout ça, c'est à moi de lui en vouloir, c'est moi qui devrait me plaindre et c'est lui qui tire cette tête misérable ?_ Ceci dit, il se sentait, tout au fond de lui, si profond qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même pas sous la torture, même pas si on lui chatouillait la plante des pieds avec une plume d'autruche, il se sentait un tout petit peu coupable. Et la matinée fut encore pire lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il fallait, en plus, lutter pour ne pas se retourner pour dire à Renji d'arrêter ses simagrées.

Enfin, le supplice prit fin lorsque Yamamoto, qui rigolait aux blagues paillardes de Kyoraku depuis deux heures, décréta qu'il était temps d'arrêter de compter les ploc-ploc de la fontaine. Faut dire qu'à son âge et dans son état de décrépitude, il ne pouvait plus gambader dans les champs toute la journée.

« Mes amis, après avoir nourris nos âmes d'une telle sérénité, il est temps de nourrir et fortifier nos corps.

Tout le monde sauta de joie intérieurement, sauf Renji qui faisait dégouliner ses yeux de crapaud mort d'amour dans le dos de son capitaine. Sauf Kuchiki aussi qui fixait dans les yeux une petite statuette bouddhiste et rigolarde, avec l'air de vouloir la tuer à l'instant. Sauf Ukitake qui restait à moins de trente centimètres de la statuette en question, prêt à faire un rempart de son corps au cas où Kuchiki péterait un câble. Mais bon, pour tous les autres, l'heure du repas fut une source de joie et de soulagement et chacun l'exprima selon ses capacités.

- Chouette, on va enfin bouffer !

- Tu viens Momo

- Toshiro...

- Ken-chan, j'ai faim !

- Capitaine Soi-Fon, il faut y aller.

- Silence, je médite. »

Si le premier supplice de la journée avait été de se réveiller deux heures avant le lever du soleil, le deuxième fut de partager un repas traditionnel, assis sur les genoux, un mètre derrière son capitaine, pendant une bonne heure et demi. Renji jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, vide intégral, Momo avait pris la place de son capitaine manquant, à sa gauche, Iba qui avait rapidement sorti une flasque de saké de son kimono et agrémentait son repas comme il le pouvait sans prêter attention au reste du monde. En désespoir de cause, Renji se résigna à contempler le (superbe) dos de son capitaine. Il l'observa d'abord à la dérobée, en coin, comme s'il faisait quelque chose de très mal et d'interdit aux mineurs. _Il a un dos... un dos... un dos... sexy._ Attention... l'état de délabrement mental de Renji ne lui permettait pas de penser à quelque chose de plus intelligent, ou tout simplement à quelque chose de différent que Kuchiki. Il venait de sortir du purgatoire des vice-capitaines, celui dans lequel on n'était plus vice-capitaine mais juste un intrus indésirable. Et là, autorisé à coller son capitaine toute la journée, c'était comme s'il venait de retrouver le paradis.

Alors le dos sexy du capitaine... ouais, le dos sexy du capitaine. Négligeant toute nourriture matérielle, il se réfugiait dans le festin spirituel que constituait la contemplation de Byakuya Kuchiki de dos. Et puis l'imaginer sans habits, juste de dos, nu, la peau lisse et fine et... et nu de haut en bas... Et là, de deviner les épaules tendues, le dos musclé, la ligne ombrée de la colonne qui traçait un arc délicat dans le dos de Kuchiki.

Vous voyez le genre ? Autant dire que le repas fut insoutenable pour Renji qui n'avala rien mais nourrit son esprit de fantasmes absolument indescriptibles. Genre, Byakuya, absolument nu en train de jouer avec des baguettes et... bref, ce genre de fantasme.

Lorsque le gong annonçant la fin du repas retentit finalement, les capitaines interrompirent leurs conversations trépidantes et les vice-capitaines purent enfin se réveiller de leur hibernation momentanée. Bon, il fallut que Hinamori appelle quatre ou cinq fois Renji pour qu'il se réveille et puis finalement, Iba dût lui filer un coup de tatane pour qu'il se relève.

Fendant la procession solennelle qui chenillait jusqu'à la salle de réunion, Kira réussit de justesse à se glisser entre Renji et Momo, adressa un sourire torve et timide à la jeune femme et un autre, vachement plus goguenard à son pote.

« Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Je suis pas habitué à rester si longtemps sur les genoux.

- Ah ouais ?

Renji baissa la voix.

- Et aussi je suis en train de triquer à mort.

- Renji Abarai !

- Ne nous écoute pas, Momo, tu aurais une trop mauvaise opinion de nous ensuite.

- Je crois que c'est déjà trop tard, Kira, n'oublie pas ce que tu as...

- Oui bon, on peut en revenir à ton sujet ?

- Mon sujet est simple... je veux m'assoir. Et me dissimuler sous la table.

- On va bientôt s'assoir. Mais te cache pas sous la table, t'es à côté de Kuchiki, ça va paraître suspect.

Renji attrapa Izuru par le col et le tira violemment.

- Kestaditoa ?

- Je te connais depuis l'académie, je sais quand tu couches et avec qui.

- Nan ?

- Et même dans quelle position, si je veux vraiment le savoir. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas la plupart du temps. Et là, je sais pour qui tu bandes.

- Kira, si tu parles, t'es mort.

- Et tu vas aussi menacer Momo ?

- Momo est bien élevée, elle ne raconte pas les histoires des autres à n'importe qui.

- La confiance règne. »

La réunion s'annonçait longue, parce que, effectivement, Renji triquait à mort et que pour couronner le tout, il était assis à côté de Kuchiki et n'arrêtait pas de fantasmer depuis le début du repas. Techniquement, il n'avait plus une vue panoramique sur son dos mais il pouvait tout autant se repaître de la vue des doigts de son noble capitaine qui tapotait machinalement sur la table ou entrecroisait sensuellement ces mêmes doigts.

Après le pire repas de son existence, la pire réunion de sa vie.

« Nous pouvons entamer notre bilan mensuel. » Fut la dernière et l'unique chose dont il se souvint de la réunion avant de sombrer dans la contemplation des ongles parfaits des doigts parfaits de son parfait capitaine.

_Holala..._ un regard désespéré à Kira plus tard, il se ressaisit intérieurement. _Des doigts parfaits. Je viens de penser qu'il a des doigts parfaits ? Je suis bourré ? Non, même pas, j'ai rien bu, d'ailleurs, j'ai rien mangé non plus. Pourquoi j'ai rien bouffé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pendant tout le repas ?_

Un rapide coup d'œil de chien battu à Kuchiki et il réalisa enfin.

_Il me manque. Et il me déteste. Et donc je suis désespéré. Et donc, je deviens terriblement con._

Toute l'assemblée le dévisagea, certains avec un sourire narquois, d'autre scandalisé et, pour l'une d'entre eux, avec un air désolé insupportable, lorsque Renji étouffa un sanglot en s'écrasant le visage sur la table.

« Un commentaire, vice-capitaine Abarai ?

Byakuya abandonna toute trace de culpabilité. _Mon vice-capitaine est un bouffon._

- Heuuu... noon... j'ai juste heuu... ben...

Unohana interrompit les excuses bafouillantes du pauvre garçon en toussotant.

- Les suites de ses blessures. Cela peut causer des moments de... confusion. »

Kuchiki jeta un regard terrifié à sa collègue.

_Confusion... est-ce que ça expliquerait l'alcoolisation, l'indiscipline et le baiser volé ?_

Unohana répondit par une grimace incrédule.

_Ça m'étonnerait... je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'effets secondaires sur qui que ce soit, ceci dit, votre vice-capitaine est d'un genre particulier._

Les yeux levés au ciel, Byakuya confirma par transmission « télépathique ».

_Exemplaire unique, en effet. Encore heureux._

Unohana hocha la tête.

_Entièrement d'accord._

Et elle ajouta, toujours sans parler mais à haute et intelligible pensée.

_Et dire que c'est vous qui avez mis le grappin dessus._

Kuchiki ouvrit la bouche, fit « ah », puis « oh », puis « hu », puis « heuuuu » et la referma.

Personne ne demanda ce qui arrivait aux membres de la sixième division, tous atteints de confusion ce jour-là. Personne ne voulait tester la capacité de Byakuya Kuchiki à murmurer « shire senbonzakura ».

Seule Unohana ne craint pas de titiller encore un peu le pauvre Byakuya.

_Hi hi hi hi... vous êtes tellement mignon quand vous niez avec embarras. Mais j'ose espéré que vous ne vous êtes pas joué de ce pauvre garçon. Il est tellement fragile. Je l'ai déjà dit, ça non ?_

Mentalement, la discussion à distance prenait un tour que Kuchiki commençait à détester. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il allait bientôt devoir donner des détails à cette femme diabolique.

_Pas besoin_, fit Unohana d'un haussement de sourcil désabusé. _J'ai tout entendu la dernière fois, ça m'a suffit._

Kuchiki porta la main à son zanpakuto. À ce niveau là, c'était presque une invitation au meurtre.

Heureusement, Ukitake interrompit les deux capitaines en fronçant les sourcils très fort et en les fusillant du regard.

_Ça suffit ! Retsu, arrête d'embêter Byakuya. Et toi, lâche ce sabre. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à ce pauvre Renji ?_

Outré par tant d'injustice, Byakuya resta bien trois seconde la bouche ouverte à fixer son collègue. _C'est lui qui a une attitude scandaleuse et c'est moi qu'on accuse ? J'aurais tout vu ici !_

_Au fait, depuis quand tout le monde lit-il mes pensées ?_

Ukitake haussa les épaules.

_Tu préfères qu'on en parle à haute voix ?_

_Merci, je m'en passerais bien._

_Ben voilà, te plains pas._

« Hum hum... Jushiro, on te pose une question là.

L'intervention salvatrice de Kyoraku tire les trois capitaines de leur conversation muette et plongea Ukitake dans la plus grande confusion. La question ? Quelle question ? L'air puissamment désapprobateur de Yamamoto fit douter Byakuya de la totale discrétion de leur échange muet. Ou alors le papy avait des capacités surnaturelles pour entendre ce qu'on voulait taire à tout le monde.

- Les opérations ce mois-ci... Jushiro.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, les opérations ce mois-ci... heuu... je dois avoir le rapport quelque part. Oui, voilà... pas grand chose à dire... mmh l'enquête en cour m'empêche de revenir sur la dernière mission du vice-capitaine Abarai. Sinon... une hausse régulière et attendue des attaques de Hollow... je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre. Tout le monde est sensibilisé à cette question.

- Certes. »  
Le sourire goguenard de Kyoraku fit rougir Ukitake jusqu'au oreilles. Est-ce qu'il avait lui aussi suivit les chamailleries de Retsu et Unohana ? _Pitié, non pas ça._

_Et siii..._

_Si tu en dis un seul mot... tu vas..._

_Meuuu non, t'inquiète pas. J'adore embêter les enfants !_

Laissons les deux amis se dépatouiller entre eux et revenons au pauvre Renji qui se lamentait intérieurement et se repassait en boucles les conneries qu'il avait fait depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ça ne faisait pas une semaine et il lui semblait avoir déjà fait tout ce qu'on pouvait faire de pire en quelques jours.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pria pour que la réunion dure des heures, malheureusement, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il trouva aussi qu'elle était étonnamment courte. Le temps est une notion tellement subjective et l'heure d'aller aux bains était déjà arrivée.

À l'entrée de l'établissement de luxe où les officiers étaient invités (sans quoi la plupart des vice-capitaine n'auraient jamais eu les moyens de fréquenter ce genre de maison, pas au tarifs régulier en tous cas), ils entraient en procession, noblement, dignement, élégamment... bref, tout un tas d'adverbes qui faisaient cruellement défaut à Renji. Néanmoins, il faisait un effort tout particulier ce soir-là pour respecter un minimum le protocole. Rien que pour faire plaisir à Kuchiki.

L'usage, terriblement codifié, voulait que le capitaine s'appuyât sur son vice-capitaine pour franchir les trois marches qui descendaient dans la rue. Allégorie fumeuse du vice-capitaine qui doit être un soutien pour son capitaine dans la direction de la division. Pour certains, l'aide était devenue indispensable : les malades, les impotents et les vieux. Pour d'autres, c'était une bonne occasion de tripoter un vice-capitaine à son goût (les pervers... enfin, le pervers). Pour d'autre encore, c'était juste une coutume à respecter sans discuter. Bien sûr, quelques capitaines ne le faisaient jamais comme Zaraki (qui portait son vice-capitaine sur l'épaule, forcément, c'est pas simple) ou Hitsugaya (ouais, pas simple quand on fait la moitié de la taille de son vice-capitaine). Et puis en fait, tout le monde s'en foutait totalement, c'était juste bon pour alimenter les cancans lorsque Kyoraku en profitait pour peloter son vice-capitaine.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cancans...

son tour venu, Byakuya attendit, la main tendue dans le vide et l'air plus réprobateur que jamais. Kuchiki devait descendre les trois marches. Les vice-capitaines avaient souvent ce geste révérencieux envers leur supérieur et il ne voyait pas au nom de quoi on l'en priverait ce jour-là.

Renji, paralysé, observa la main dans le vide avec terreur.

_Si je le touche, il me tue. À tous les coups._

Il avança finalement le bras, raide et hésitant, mais sans toucher la main de son capitaine. Même de loin (et personne n'était vraiment loin), impossible de rater les quinze centimètres de vide entre les deux mains.

Kuchiki serra les dent. Alors même ça, il n'est pas capable de le faire, un geste inoffensif, un geste de pure forme, une bête coutume. Tous ne le font pas, bien entendu, mais Renji, lui, le faisait chaque fois.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ukitake fronça les sourcils. D'un regard polaire, Byakuya lui signifia très clairement qu'il pouvait se mettre son inquiétude à leur sujet là où il pensait, et profond s'il-vous-plait !

Renji rougit violemment en sentant sur lui tous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Mais franchement, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se complaisait allègrement dans les ragots et les turpitudes de leurs pairs ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de turpitudes, encore heureux que les leurs ne fussent pas connues, il imaginait avec horreur ce que pouvait être un ragot sur Kuchiki et l'ampleur que cela pouvait prendre.

Byakuya fulminait intérieurement, son premier mouvement de stupeur passé, il se sentait bouillir._ Mais vas-y, porte une pancarte « j'ai couché avec Kuchiki » tant que tu y es ! C'est déjà bien assez dur de faire comme si de rien était et d'oublier que moi, j'ai pu commettre une telle faute, pas la peine d'en rajouter._

Renji sentit à peine l'aura meurtrière à son encontre, tant il était plongé dans une terreur sans nom déjà pas mal gratinée. Car ils allaient aux bains.

_Aux bains._

Les bains ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Les bains !

Déjà les bains, c'était terriblement risqué ce genre de chose. C'est quoi cette tradition débile qui dit qu'il n'y a rien de mal à se baigner tous ensembles nus ? Qui a déjà pris un bain en plein air entouré de gens nus sans être envahi par des envies soudaines et inattendues ? Renji se sentait suer à grosses gouttes à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'établissement de luxe. Et s'il se mettait à bander devant Kuchiki ? Question conne, il allait forcément bander s'il se trouvait face à son capitaine en tenue d'Adam, rien que regarder son dos lui avait raidi le poireau à en mourir.

Dans la première salle, il expédia la phase « lavage » en quatrième vitesse, les yeux rivés sur le carrelage blanc (qu'il est beau, ce carrelage blanc) et les mâchoires serrées. Iba lui assena un coup de pied dans les côtes lorsqu'il passa devant lui en grognant « je hais les bains », et lui rétorqua un « dis pas de mal des traditions ». Ouais ben elles ont bon dos les traditions mais je fais quoi moi ? Je ne peux plus coller le capitaine dans cet état.

Il prit le sage parti de se réfugier au milieu de ses collègues féminines, au risque de passer pour un gros pervers, au moins, il sauvegardait l'honneur de son capitaine adoré. Le capitaine en question pâlit de honte et de rage en voyant son vice-capitaine entouré de tout ce que le Seireitei fait de plus pulpeux (à savoir, les nichons de Rangiku) et semblant y prendre un réel plaisir. Ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de faire retomber la honte de sa conduite scandaleuse sur _sa_ division ?

Sauf que... lorsqu'un verre de saké atterrit dans sa main, Renji vit sa collègue se taire et fixer l'objet avec envie.

« D'où ça vient ?

- Chépa.

- Tu me gardes la place, je vais chercher ?

- Je t'en pries. Pars pas trop longtemps. I_l faut quelqu'un pour me bloquer la vue plongeante sur mon capitaine._

- Y'a Isane qui arrive, elle te tiendra compagnie.

- Elle prend pas autant de place.

Sans chercher à comprendre ce que voulait dire cette dernière plainte, la pulpeuse shinigami partit à la rechercher de la bouteille de saké perdue.

- Isane, tu fais quoi ?

- J'escorte mon capitaine.

- Veinarde. »

Renji soupira en jetant un coup d'œil coupable et appréciateur à Kuchiki.

Il se laissa doucement glisser, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la pierre sous lui et s'abîma dans la contemplation du verre d'alcool qu'on venait de lui servir. Pas moyen de lever les yeux de ce foutu verre, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas plus mal, dérangeant pour la conversation certes, mais excellent pour ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve par une telle proximité. Dès qu'il commençait à s'imaginer des choses idiotes impliquant son capitaine entièrement nu, hop ! Retour au verre de saké. Dès que Unohana passait dans le coin avec son regard mi-sévère, mi-narquois, hop ! Retour au verres. Ce qui fait que, au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes de thérapie par le saké, il commençait à avoir un tout petit peu la tête qui tourne. Oui, le retour au verre impliquait également qu'il boive à ce même verre. Sinon, ça fait suspect, le type qui fixe son verre avec une lueur de folie furieuse dans le fond du blanc de l'œil. Trop louche pour être efficace.

Le problème c'est que, une fois à moitié éméché, la raison pour laquelle il ne devait pas quitter son verre des yeux devenait de plus en plus lointaine et floue, voire complètement incompréhensible.

Et puis il tomba, par hasard qu'il regardait devant lui, sur un bel homme au cheveux d'ébènes et à la peau blanche. _Quel beau mec,_ soupira-t-il avant de baisser les yeux.

Il tenta durant quelques secondes de ne pas le regarder et finit par échouer lamentablement. Franchement, dans un bain laiteux, les vapeurs rajoutant une aura mystérieuse à tout corps, peut-on faire autrement que dévorer des yeux le corps gracieux, fin, élancé et pâle du très noble Byakuya Kuchiki ? Non, on ne peut pas, tout le monde est bien d'accord.

À force de le dévorer des yeux, bien sûr, il avait finit par oublier qu'ils étaient une petite vingtaine dans le bain. C'est comme ça qu'il ne vit pas Rangiku, à moitié ivre, qui voulait venir lui piquer son verre. Sauf qu'en passant devant lui, elle lui cacha la vue (qui se résumait à Kuchiki), il tenta donc de la repousser d'un coup de bras irrité. Interprétant son geste comme un refus de partager le contenu de son verre, ce qui est, convenez-en, le comble de la radinerie, Rangiku se leva de toute sa hauteur et attrapa Renji par le col (façon de parler). La belle ayant perdu sa serviette dans l'affaire (essayer de garder une micro serviette tout en vous bourrant la gueule pour voir !), Renji se retrouva avec la plus belle paire de sein de tout le Seireitei devant les yeux. Dans un autre contexte, il ne se serait pas fait prier pour tester la méthode des aveugles pour voir (le toucher). Sauf que voilà, Kuchiki était à quatre mètres de lui et il occupait, accessoirement, tout son esprit. Il repoussa donc pas gentiment du tout la jeune femme.

Vexée, celle-ci recula en vitupérant et, roche glissante aidant, elle commença, lentement mais sûrement, à perdre l'équilibre. Tout en reculant, elle arriva au niveau du groupe de capitaines qui causaient sérieusement dans leur coin de trucs tristes et moches.

Renji ne sentit la boulette arriver qu'une seconde plus tard. Et il se précipita.

Rangiku, titubante et vacillante, alla s'écrouler sur deux capitaines (ce dont aucun ne profita pour la peloter, preuve s'il en est qu'ils ne sont pas humains) et repoussa brutalement un troisième qui glissa à son tour sur le sol.

Et Renji se retrouva malgré lui, malgré tout son bon sens, pile au bon endroit pour réceptionner ce capitaine en question.

Et Kuchiki, outré de se faire bousculer ainsi par cette femme prise de boisson, se retrouva bien malgré lui dans les bras de son vice-capitaine, entièrement nus l'un comme l'autre, au milieu des volutes de vapeur bleutées. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

contrairement à celui d'alcool que nous célébrons dans cette fic, l'abus de review ne nuît absolument pas à la santé, ni celle des lecteurs ni celle des auteurs, alors please... le petit lien juste en dessous, c'est là ^^


	14. Le refus III

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le refus III**

_« __Passe au feu mes reins et mon cœur : j'ai devant les yeux ton amour »  
Ps. XXVI, 2-3_  


* * *

De mémoire de shinigami, on n'avait pas vu ça depuis longtemps (et pourtant, y'en a des vieux dans le tas, hein pépé ?). Byakuya qui devient blanc, vert, jaune puis rouge... le tout en quelques minuscules secondes. Derrière lui, les bras passés sous ses épaules, Renji passait lui aussi par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel mais pas dans le même ordre. Il passa par le rouge « homard dans l'eau bouillante », enchaîna avec un vert « pomme pas mûre » et termina par un blanc « lessive qui lave plus blanc que tout ».

Quelques fous à lier l'envièrent quelques secondes pour se tenir si près du capitaine Iceberg. Quelques autres tarés envièrent le capitaine en question de pouvoir se faire tripoter par Renji quelques secondes durant. Personne n'imagina une seule seconde que la situation fût innocente. Mais peu nombreux furent ceux qui se dirent que ces deux-là étaient bien partis pour un tour de piste.

Byakuya se redressa avec dignité et toisa son vice-capitaine. On aurait pu en rester là, mais le « mâle » étant fait, il fallait réagir.

« Hors de ma vue, siffla-t-il en contenant son indignation.

- Cap...

- Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? »

_Ben si, justement._

Le capitaine foudroya un peu plus son subordonné du regard. Non seulement aucune situation embarrassante ne lui serait épargnée mais en plus cet idiot était contagieux. Voilà qu'il s'y mettait lui aussi.

_C'est une réaction naturelle, en partie due à l'afflux d'hormones que provoque un tel contact, c'est tout à fait normal chez un homme _se répéta Byakuya en maîtrisant ses pulsions de mort..._n'empêche, c'est pas une raison pour pas m'obéir._

« Dans ton état, il est hors de question que tu restes ici une seconde de plus. »

Renji acquiesça. Il aurait bien aimé se justifier et se battre un peu pour faire valoir sa cause, à savoir, qu'il était impossible de rester à côté de Kuchiki toute la journée et de marbre.

Vaguement inquiète, Hinamori s'approcha et demanda doucement si Renji avait mal quelque part, ce qui provoqua un ricanement narquois de la part de Kira et un autre, carrément bruyant de Rangiku.

De l'autre côté du bassin, Kyoraku glissa à voix basse et à Ukitake que la preuve venait d'être faite que Byakuya avait aussi des hormones.

« Ce n'est pas drôle pour lui, protesta le malade et esquissant un léger sourire de compassion. »

Petit à petit, les autres capitaines et vice-capitaines se désintéressaient de l'algarade, retournant à leur discussion pour les uns, calmant Matsumoto à moitié ivre pour les autres.

Et puis Renji fronça les sourcils. Ça commençait à bien faire. Il s'était écrasé pendant assez longtemps et estimait avoir purgé sa peine. Il avait été privé de son rang de vice-capitaine, il avait été chassé de son bureau, il s'était fait ignorer, insulter, mépriser... et il avait supporté sans rien dire. C'était suffisant, non ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ? C'est lui qui m'a allumé au tout début_ (cf Sept jours pour guérir, chez le même éditeur, très bon, pas cher). _Sans ça, j'aurais continué à le suivre en râlant. C'est lui qui est entré dans ma tête, c'est pas ma faute si j'arrive pas à l'en faire sortir !_

Il fixa son capitaine avec effronterie et prit une profonde inspiration. Il allait peut-être mourir.

« Si je dois sortir à cause de ça, alors vous aussi, non ?

Kuchiki reprit la teinte de la tomate mûre qu'il avait réussi à abandonner et se dressa de toute sa stature tout en gardant une moitié stratégique du corps sous le niveau de l'eau (y'a des enfants dans la salle tout de même). Il pinça les lèvres.

- Comment oses-tu...

- Je vous connais.

L'œillade parfaitement indécente qu'il lui lança pour ponctuer sa phrase ne laissa aucun doute sur le sens du verbe « connaître » dans ce contexte et fit frémir le capitaine. Comment ce mécréant pouvait-il oser faire une telle chose ?

Un rapide coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes le rassura sur le fait que plus personne ne s'intéressait à leur querelle. Ou presque.

Il revint à son turbulent vice-capitaine.

- Contente-toi d'obéir.

- Je ne crois pas non.

Kuchiki écarquilla les yeux de... bien cinq millimètres. Insubordination ! Scandale !

Renji s'accouda nonchalamment au rebord du bassin et récupéra son verre, le porta à ses lèvres en baissant les yeux.

Un courant d'air froid sembla lui frôler la nuque. Kuchiki le congela du regard.

- Comment supportes-tu une telle indécence.

Dans sa tête, la réponse était toute prête : c'est un gueux et les gueux n'ont pas de manières.

Renji sourit en coin.

- Si je sors du bassin, ça se verra encore plus. Au vu et au su de toute le monde... vous trouvez ça plus digne ?

- Sors discrètement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

Kuchiki se détendit un tout petit peu.

- Tu n'as pas à imposer aux autres ta conduite scandaleuse.

- Je n'y peux rien, c'est...

- Et tu n'as pas à afficher ton manque de maîtrise de toi.

- Tout le monde s'en fout.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil et prit son air le plus hautain qu'il lui était possible d'adopter (c'est dire).

- Moi, cela m'importe. Tu es mon vice-capitaine. Tu représentes ma division. Tu dois t'en montrer digne.

Renji avala une gorgée de saké sans respirer.

- De toute façon, quoi que je fasse, vous en trouvez jamais cela assez digne de vous, alors...

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche en grand et puis la referma quand un moucheron commença à approcher de l'antre béant. Sous le regard lourd de reproche de Renji, il essaya vainement de formuler deux mots. Rêvait-il ? Était-il tombé dans une hypothétique sixième dimension ? Que se passait-il ? Devait-il l'agonir de reproches et lui faire comprendre que jamais rien, dans son attitude, n'avait été digne de lui... ha si, peut-être la fois où il avait choisi de sauver Rukia... oui, ça pouvait encore passer. Mais sinon.

- Ai-je besoin de t'expliquer tes fautes ?

Renji secoua la tête, chassant métaphoriquement les reproches qui l'attendaient.

- Personne n'est sans fautes.

Byakuya, qui s'apprêtait à lui faire une liste détaillée et circonstanciée des incartades de Renji, s'interrompit, attendant la suite.

- Vous oubliez tout ce que j'ai fait de bien. Vous ne comptez que les erreurs. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas exempt de reproche vous-même. Vous oubliez que vous aussi vous avez aimé ça. »

C'était bien parti au début, le noble et ombrageux capitaine aurait bien pu être touché par une telle argumentation. Il était sensible à la faiblesse de certains êtres, et parfois, presque enclin à la pardonner. La dernière phrase avait balayé le reste. Avec un peu plus de jugeote, Renji aurait compris que rappeler les erreurs d'un autre n'aide en rien à se faire pardonner les siennes. Surtout si cet autre est Byakuya Kuchiki et qu'on lui rappelle la plus grande honte de sa vie.

« Hors de ma vue. »

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde se retourna. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un capitaine menaçait ouvertement son vice-capitaine de mort. Quoiqu'entre ces deux-là, ce fût une affaire entendue, cela parut étrange pour tous de voir Kuchiki confronter Renji aussi violemment.

Renji recula instinctivement, et lâcha son verre dans le bain. Les autres capitaines se figèrent, aux aguets, prêts à attaquer. La pulsion meurtrière qui émanait de Kuchiki était ainsi, alliés comme ennemis ne pouvaient y rester indifférents.

Reprenant contenance à grand peine, Renji murmura, la bouche sèche, alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler et qu'un filet de sueur lui coulait le long du dos.

« Je ne suis pas le seul, capitaine. »

Le face à face fut bref mais intense. Renji soupira et secoua la tête.

Il sortit du bain, bien qu'il n'y eut plus rien à cacher dans l'eau blanchâtre. Le rappel à l'ordre avait au moins réussit à faire retomber son excitation.

Toutefois, il ne manquât pas de passer par les vestiaires, plus particulièrement le casier d'un certain capitaine (tous les autres capitaines le laissent de marbre, pour l'instant du moins). Avec l'air aussi innocent qu'un voleur de poule au porte du poulailler il farfouilla d'une main dans le casier pendant que l'autre tenait la porte fermée.

Et voilà... le bilan de la journée ne serait pas complètement nul.

Lui, en revanche, se sentait très nul.

Le lendemain matin, Kuchiki décida de faire preuve d'un peu de miséricorde. Et en plus, la nuit de réflexion aidant, plus les reproches de quelques un de ses paires, combinés aux sous-entendus narquois de Kyoraku, le tout agrémenté d'un vague soupçon d'amusement qu'il essayait de refouler le mieux possible. Bref, tout ces trucs mélangés faisaient qu'il était porté à la mansuétude ce jour-là.

Et puis il lui manquait. Oui, oui ma bonne dame, vous ne rêvez pas. Avoir Renji Abarai sur le dos toute la journée était synonyme de catastrophe et ridicule mais se passer du même Renji pendant autant de temps était synonyme d'ennui mortel et de prise de tête solitaire.

Et quitte à se prendre la tête parce qu'on se fait harceler sexuellement par un subordonné (sexy) autant que le subordonné en question soit présent. Ne serait-ce que pour le tenir à l'œil (excuse bidon).

Sauf que... ben Renji n'avait même pas imaginé que Kuchiki puisse être miséricordieux, en tous cas, pas avec lui. Donc, il avait sagement préféré prendre la tangente. Le temps de mûrir un plan ingénieux toute la journée pour pouvoir le mettre en application le soir venu.

Byakuya chercha vainement du regard un indice indiquant que Renji n'était qu'en retard, et lorsqu'il fut certain que

« Musokuri... où est le vice-capitaine ?

- Hé bien... vous ne lui avez pas signifié sa réintégration dans ce bureau, il a cru qu'il devait s'occuper ailleurs.

- Et en l'occurrence, cet ailleurs serait...?

- Le terrain d'exercice ou la onzième division. »

Ce qui est, à peu de choses près, la même chose, on retrouve les mêmes individus aux deux endroits.

« Je dois sortir, occupez-vous de la division. »

Musokuri ne se serait jamais permise de faire une seule remarque, n'empêche que si tout allait bien entre ses deux supérieur, elle voulait bien se faire chanteuse de variété. Et si cette « sortie » du capitaine était innocente, elle voulait bien se faire naturaliser grecque.

Renji échafaudait son plan diabolique et implacable dont le but premier et avoué était de traîner Kuchiki dans un lit. Avec lui, de préférence, et nu, ce serait encore mieux. Et si en plus il était ivre, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

Comment amener Byakuya Kuchiki à se trouver ivre, nu, dans un lit avec son vice-capitaine ? La question à un milliard.

Tout en creusant des cratères de deux mètres de profondeur dans le sol du terrain d'exercice, il cherchait le moyen de se tirer de cette merde noire.

D'ailleurs, tous ces problèmes tenaient en un nom : Kuchiki.

Kuchiki « senior » d'un côté, le capitaine qu'il avait envie de se taper chaque seconde que Dieu fait et dont il ignorait tous des intentions et de l'état d'esprit. Mais qui est capable de savoir ce que Kuchiki a dans la tête ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que Kuchiki a des choses en tête comme tout être doué de raison ou est-ce qu'il ne pense à rien, donnant cette impression de distance avec le reste du monde ?

De l'autre côté, Kuchiki « junior » ou « mademoiselle » : Rukia et ses coups foireux. Pour elle, il avait failli crever, il avait menti à son capitaine, il avait désobéi, il avait souffert le martyr dans un hôpital de malades mentaux et il avait réussi à se faire haïr par son capitaine tout en tombant amoureux de lui..._ attend. En quoi ? J'ai pensé quoi là ? Amoureux ? Impossible. Encore un truc à coller sur le dos de Rukia : je délire à plein tube_. Bref, Rukia, sans elle, et sans son crétin de pote (a-t-on besoin de le nommer ?), la vie de Renji serait un peu meilleure. Et ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger.

Un petit cri le tira de ses pensées.

_Oups. Y'avait quelqu'un. Une nana qui traînait là._

« Hé ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur un terrain d'entraînement ?

La jeune shinigami légèrement égratignée regardait le vice-capitaine comme on regarde le boucher couper un gigot en tranches : avec circonspection.

- Hey ! T'es qui ?

- Je suis Urazawa Arimi. Désolée de vous déranger, vice-capitaine, mais la onzième division a réservé ce terrain d'entraînement pour la journée. Vous allez devoir...

- Ça va, ça va... je m'arrangerait avec Zaraki. Ne reste pas dans le coin c'est dangereux.

- Oui monsieur. Merci beaucoup. »

La petite jeune fille salua d'une courbette respectueuse avant de filer sans demander son reste.

Renji regarda la jeune fille partir et contempla pensivement le fessier féminin tanguer sous le hakama réglementaire. Et bizarrement, cette vue le laissa de marbre.

_Attends, cette gamine est bien roulée et tout et tout. Et elle tortille comme nulle femme ne devrait être autorisée à tortiller si on voulait vraiment empêcher les viols dans les rues. Et ça ne me chatouille même pas un peu la plante des pieds. Y'a un truc qui cloche. Le seul truc qui me chatouille ces temps-ci, c'est de me faire fusiller du regard par le capitaine. Virerais-je maso ? Même mater Ichigo bourré et à genoux dans l'herbe ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid la dernière fois._

« Je délire bien à plein tube. »

_Faut que je me soigne. Faut que je me calme. Faut que je baise avec quelqu'un, faut que je reluque un cul, faut que je saute sur quelqu'un. Et faut que ce soit le capitaine._

« Je veux mourir.

- Ça peut s'arranger.

Surgissant derrière lui, Ikkaku fit sursauter son ami de deux bons mètres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. T'es pas avec ta division ?

- Je m'entraîne, j'ai pas le droit ?

- Il paraît que ça a chauffé avec Kuchiki hier. T'en as pas marre des emmerdes ?

- Là, pour le coup, c'est de sa faute. Il est entré tout seul dans ma tête.

Alors que le reste de la onzième division arrivait pour dévaster un nouveau terrain d'exercice, Ichigo se précipita vers son complice de mauvaises actions et interrompit Ikkaku avait que celui-ci ait le temps d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée sur le sujet.

- Hé ! Ce serait quand le meilleur moment pour annoncer _le_ truc ?

- Jamais.

- Quel truc ?

- Si tu tiens à ta peau, tu ne veux pas savoir, Ikkaku. Va plutôt charcuter tes hommes, ils attendent que ça.

- Vous allez vous marier ? Intervint le troisième larron.

Ichigo sembla réfléchir... quelques secondes seulement, faut pas trop lui en demander, et Renji fila un coup de pied bien placé dans le tibia de Yumichika qui esquiva avec grâce.

- Renji, tu sais qu'Ichigo est mineur... tu n'as donc aucune morale !

- Non. Et ensuite, arrêtez avec ça, on a déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça.

- Du genre ?

- Du genre qu'on peut pas y échapper.

- En parlant d'emmerdes, c'est pas ton capitaine qui arrive ?

- Pitié non. »

Et en effet, kuchiki arrivait. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son vice-capitaine et tout rentrerait, pensait-il naïvement, dans un ordre relatif. En chemin, il était tombé « par le plus grand des hasards » sur un de ses confrères... le seul qu'il aurait préféré éviter pendant quelques temps.

« Byakuya ! Quelle surprise.

- Tu m'attendais ? Questionna le capitaine pour la forme. Le reiatsu de son aîné se sentait à deux kilomètres à la ronde.

- Moi ? Non, jamais ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-...

- J'y allais justement, je vais t'accompagner. Ça ne t'embête pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien, je pensais qu'on pouvait un peu discuter, il y a deux ou trois choses qu'il faut tirer au clair.

- C'est sûr.

Kuchiki darda un regard suspicieux sur son collègue et se retint de l'attaquer. On en frappe pas un malade.

Le silence glacial de Kuchiki laissa entendre à Ukitake qu'il pouvait continuer.

- Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête mais cela tient au fait que tu risquais de t'énerver trop vite.

- Moi !

Le malade toussa bruyamment, histoire de faire un peu culpabiliser son interlocuteur qui ralentit le rythme pour le laisser respirer un peu. De toute façon ils arrivaient au terrain d'entraînement tombé entre les mains des timbrés de la onzième. Autant dire que ce n'était pas bien beau à voir.

- Enfin, Byakuya, restons sur le bord du terrain (Jushiro attrapa le jeune capitaine par la manche et l'empêcha de se précipiter sur le champ de ruine et de bataille qui s'étendait devant eux) et écoute-moi.

- Qu...

- Rukia et Renji m'ont mis au fait de cette affaire, c'est pour ça que je les ai protégé, sans que tu le saches. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un appui haut placé.

Byakuya aurait effrayé terriblement tous les shinigamis à cent mètres à la ronde, si ceux-ci n'avaient pas été des fous furieux sanguinaires dirigés par un malade mental au dernier stade. Il se tourna vers l'autre capitaine et le dévisagea outragé et Ukitake leva les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin.

Fit finalement Byakuya en tournant la tête.

- Tu sais, à propos de la permission de Renji, j'ai...

- Je ne veux plus entendre son nom.

- Alors arrête de regarder dans sa direction et regarde-moi, je te parle.

- Je ne le regarde pas !

- Oui oui, si tu veux, bon, j'ai à te parler de quelque chose d'un peu plus important. Rukia a...

- Rukia est consignée à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

- Justement, je crois que ce n'est pas en l'enfermant que tu vas la faire changer d'avis, bien au contraire. Si elle a des envies d'indépendance, c'est en partie lié à ta gestion un peu autoritaire des affaires familiales.

- Autoritaire ! Moi ?

- Heuu.

Sagement, car c'est un sage, Ukitake ne continua par sur cette voie.

- Donc, je soutiens parfaitement Rukia dans sa volonté d'indépendance. Et si elle veut quitter le manoir familial, je l'y aiderais.

- Merci, tu en as déjà assez fait.

- Non, Rukia est dans ma division et je lui accorderais mon aide si elle le souhaite.

- Tu n'en as pas le droit.

- Rukia est majeure et elle a le droit de décider de sa vie.

- Jamais !

Ukitake haussa un sourcil désapprobateur.

- Byakuya, tu ne peux pas empêcher ces jeunes de vouloir être heureux.

_- Ces_ jeunes ?

_Oups._

Ukitake loucha dangereusement vers le terrain d'entraînement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à ce problème dans sa globalité trinitaire : Rukia/Ichigo/Renji.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Tiens, regarde, Ichigo...

Qui était en train d'asticoter Renji à coups de sabre en rigolant niaisement.

- Eux ! Encore eux ! Je le savais, ce gueux a perverti mon vice-capitaine et maintenant, ils se mettent à deux pour détourner ma fill... sœur de son devoir.

Ukitake haussa un sourcil et préféra ignorer le lapsus très révélateur de tout un tas de trucs bizarres qui avait échappé au capitaine.

- En substance, c'est une bonne chose que Rukia prenne son indépendance. Vis-à-vis de toi, et vis-à-vis du clan Kuchiki. Il lui faut un peu d'espace de liberté.

- Je m'y oppose.

- J'ai bien compris. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression que ton refus n'y fera rien.

- Elle ne me désobéirait pas...

- Nooon... »

Le noble capitaine Kuchiki réserva son air blessé et perdu pour le sol. Il aurait aussi pu demander un peu d'aide pour régler les insubordinations à la fois domestiques et professionnelles auxquels il était confronté. Il aurait pu expédier son attirance refoulée pour son vice-capitaine et son complexe du grand frère qui handicapait sérieusement sa vie familiale. Mais non, il préféra ne rien faire et se taire.

« Byakuya. Rukia veut partir de chez toi et elle va le faire. Et je te conseille de discuter de son choix avec elle, à moins que tu ne veuille avoir une très mauvaise surprise en fin de compte.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais où elle veut aller vivre ?

- ...

- Tu sais avec qui elle veut aller vivre ?

- ... »

Sur ces sages paroles (car, oui, il ne cesse pas d'être sage), Ukitake laissa le jeune (tout étant toujours aussi relatif) capitaine sans voix et retourna de son côté, car il était l'heure de ses médicaments.

Byakuya en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Alors c'était sérieux. Rukia allait partir ? Impossible. Inconcevable. Ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'un épisode passager. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Elle allait changer d'avis, revenir à la raison et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. L'espoir fait vivre.

Bien sûr, il avait écouté ses histoires de besoin de liberté, son envie de prendre un peu d'indépendance... ou de distance, il ne savait plus très bien. Bien sûr, il l'avait sévèrement punie pour avoir osé penser une seule seconde de telles absurdités.

Mais Rukia était alors sa seule famille.. et sa vraie sœur puisqu'elle était la sœur d'Hisana. Avec le temps, avec la ressemblance, il avait finit par la considérer comme véritable membre du clan Kuchiki. Alors s'entendre dire qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de partir...

Qu'avait demandé Ukitake ? « Où veut-elle aller vivre ? » bonne question. Où pouvait-elle aller vivre de toute façon, le Seireitei n'est pas si grand. Et avec qui ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir. Rukia était une jeune femme secrète, elle ne se livrait pas facilement et il ne lui connaissait aucune amie proche avec qui elle pourrait habiter.

Quoi que...

_Pas lui. Oh non, pas lui. Rukia si tu fais ça, je te renie._

Il foudroya du regard les deux shinigamis qui s'entraînaient.

Peut-être que cela expliquait le comportement plus que curieux de son vice-capitaine alors. Si ces souvenirs étaient bons, il étaient amis depuis leur enfance au Rukongai.

_Rukia, ne vas pas te compromettre avec ce moins que rien. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Et toi, Renji, si tu oses compromettre ma sœur, je promets de te tuer._

Sur ces saines pensées, Kuchiki se dirigea résolument vers l'autre extrémité du centre du terrain d'exercice.

Ichigo était aux prises avec Ikkaku qui s'amusait follement, et ils occupaient tellement bien l'espace que la plupart des autres combats avaient cessé et les combattants admiraient et encourageaient les deux adversaires.

Entre cris de joie, ricanements (quand Ichigo s'était vautré lamentablement et avait perdu une sandale), imprécations et encouragements, le terrain d'entraînement était devenu un genre d'arène digne d'une course de char dans Ben Hur.

Rayonnant de son aura frigorifique, Kuchiki se fraya sans difficulté un passage dans la foule, pendant que, de son côté, Renji tentait de prendre la tangente dans un mouvement circulaire inverse. Ne disposant du pouvoir de persuasion à la menthe glaciale, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à se déplacer.

À un moment, une grande clameur s'éleva dans la foule de spectateur, apparemment, l'un des duellistes venait de perdre son sabre. Espérant secrètement qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo, Kuchiki tenta de voir ce qu'il en était en se haussant discrètement sur la pointe des pieds. C'est pas classe, mais quand on fait un petit mètre quatre-vingt au milieu des brutasses de la onzième qui culminaient parfois à deux mètre douze.

À quelques pas de lui, une belle paire de belles jeunes femmes s'étaient aussi avancées pour observer le combat.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient... de la onzième division et pourtant terriblement séduisantes. Terrible paradoxe. Comment pouvait-on arriver à ce résultat ? Mais plus que cette étrange dichotomie, c'était la teneur de leur conversation qui avait attiré l'attention du capitaine.

En substance, il avait entendu ça « t'as vu, Abarai est revenu ! » et puis « on le voit souvent ces temps-ci, il est dans quelle division en vrai ? » et enfin « tu sais bien, la sixième, avec le bloc de glace » suivit de « ha ben, il doit pas rigoler tous les jours ».

Ce ne fut pas un choc à proprement parlé pour Kuchiki il en fut tout de même outré. Le but de l'armée, ce n'est pas de se marrer tous les jours dans sa division mais de faire son travail.

Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre la suite, ces filles irrespectueuses (bloc de glace, nan mais je t'en foutrais du bloc de glace) avaient l'air de vouloir s'attarder sur le cas désespéré qu'était son vice-capitaine. Celui-ci se tenait en effet, exactement de l'autre côté du terrain d'entraînement, et admirait le combat, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« En tous cas, il se porte bien.

- Mmh dommage qu'il ne soit plus à la onzième.

- Ouais, on en ferait bien son quatre heure.

- Vraiment dommage qu'il soit parti si tôt de la division.

- Remarque, il est toujours dispo à ce qu'on dit.

- C'est Abarai... il est _toujours_ dispo !

Le rire pervers que poussèrent ces greluches éveilla une soudaine envie de meurtre chez le capitaine et un petit pincement au cœur qu'il essaya de refouler.

- Il trop bien foutu pour s'enfermer dans un division d'intello, quand même !

Après un silence que Byakuya devinait contemplatif et appréciateur, une des jeunes femmes reprit à voix un peu plus basse.

- Jusqu'où crois-tu que.. ?

Byakuya n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la précision de la jeune femme quant à sa question, il pouvait suivre ses pensées à la seule vue de son vice-capitaine, torse nu, le haut de son kimono lâché sur sa taille.

- Le tatouage...

L'autre eut un rire ironique.

- Il suffit de demander à Misao.

Byakuya ne connaissait pas cette Misao qui était supposée avoir vu Renji Abarai assez nu pour en découvrir l'intégralité de son tatouage, mais il aurait juré que ce n'était pas son médecin traitant.

- Ça ne fait pas tout le corps, tu sais, il n'en a pas sur les jambes.

- Ouais, mais je me demande juste s'il est aussi tatoué sur les fesses ! »

Un nouvel éclat de rire provoqua une nouvelle fureur irrationnelle chez le capitaine.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette conversation frivole et indécente le passionnait à ce point ?

Il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il aurait dû savoir jusqu'où allait le tatouage en question. Mais impossible de se souvenir d'un tel détail. Et il comprit avec horreur que ce détail l'intéressait vraiment. Et que, l'espace d'un instant, il avait cherché à se souvenir. Et qu'il bouffait son vice-capitaine du regard.

Par dessus le spectacle brutal de deux shinigamis qui se battaient au sang, Kuchiki enveloppa Renji du regard. _Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? Qu'est-ce que je cherche ?_ Sans réponse, il continua, sans lâcher le lieutenant du regard, de se frayer un chemin entre les armoires normandes... pardon, entre les shinigamis de la onzième. Arrivé au bord du cercle de spectateurs, il pouvait fixer librement Renji, le dévisager, le disséquer du regard.

Ça faisait longtemps. Depuis près de deux semaines, ils ne s'étaient pas fait face normalement, ils avaient vécu comme deux parfaits étrangers. Et brusquement ce fut le drame. Oui il croisa le regard désemparé de Renji.

Impossible. Impossible qu'un tel regard appartienne à un homme sur le point de le trahir, de lui arracher sa petite soeur. Bien malgré lui, un sentiment de profond soulagement l'envahit et presque de la gratitude. Ce ne pouvait pas être chez lui que Rukia comptait fuir, sinon Renji le lui en aurait déjà parlé, parce que Renji ne savait pas lui cacher quoique ce soit très longtemps. Parce qu'il lui suffisait de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour savoir s'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Quittant les combattants du regard, Renji avait reconnu l'aura de son capitaine et s'était tourné vers lui, apercevant sa silhouette à travers les volutes de poussières que les deux shinigamis soulevaient.

Renji piqua un fard monstrueux mais comme il était déjà rouge à cause de l'effort, cela ne se vit pas vraiment. Kuchiki le fixait. Plus que ça, il avait les yeux plantés dans les siens. Et cela le troublait à mort.

_Arrête de me fixer comme ça._

Et il réalisa avec stupeur que cela faisait un bail qu'ils ne s'étaient pas regardés franchement, dans les yeux, sans honte, sans détours, sans combat. Il était troublé, mort de trouille, très excité, mais pire que tout, le sentiment qui dominait, c'est qu'il...

_Et merde. J'aime Kuchiki._

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

et nourrissez-nous... donnez-nous des reviews... ou on va mourir de faim, abandonnés par nos lecteurs et obligés de fouiller dans les poubelles pour survivre.


	15. Le refus IV

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le refus IV**

_« Pour moi, ni tranquillité, ni paix, ni repos ; rien que du tourment !_ »  
Jb. III, 26

* * *

Renji baissa les yeux encore une fois. _Ça y est, je suis perdu._

Quelques solutions honorables s'offraient à lui. La fuite à la Urahara et vivre caché jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Se battre... oui mais non, si on pouvait vaincre l'amour à coup de sabre, les gens seraient moins malheureux (et moins nombreux en vie aussi). Se consoler dans une paire de bras quelconque et accueillante. Oui mais là, ça n'allait pas être possible pour le coup.

D'ailleurs en parlant de coup.

Ichigo venait de s'écraser sur le sol pile aux pieds de Renji, laissant une empreinte profonde d'au moins un mètre. Il se releva, la gueule en sang.

« Mais c'est quoi ces coups de fillette !

- Bats-toi sérieusement, Ichigo. J'suis en train de m'endormir. »

Renji esquissa un sourire carnassier. Et après on lui demandait pourquoi ça lui arrivait de regretter la onzième division. Quel endroit au monde était plus tranquille pour l'esprit ? Quel endroit était plus accueillant pour un combattant motivé ? Quelle famille était aussi tolérante que les hommes de la onzième qui vous acceptaient sans question à partir du moment où vous aimer la castagne ? Il rattrapa de justesse Ichigo qui titubait jusqu'à en perdre l'équilibre et sourit en coin.

« Vous nous foutez la honte à tous, les mecs, vous le savez ça ?

Ichigo cracha du sang et une molaire avant de répliquer en grognant.

- Mais t'as pas du boulot, toi ?

Dans un réflexe quasi pavlovien (boulot=capitaine Kuchiki), Renji releva la tête et retomba dans le regard inquisiteur de son capitaine.

- Putain... t'es chiant. »

Et il relaissa tomber le shinigami suppléant qui s'écrasa à nouveau sur le sol, laissant à nouveau une large marque dans la terre battue.

Poussant un soupir de résignation, il prit la direction de son capitaine, fendant la foule qui attendait la reprise du combat. Arrivé devant lui, il prit son courage à deux mains, abandonna son air débile et amoureux et fronça les sourcils en calquant son expression sur celle d'Ichigo quand il était de mauvaise humeur.

« Capitaine. Je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir quitté le quartier général sans votre autorisation.

Byakuya avait vu Renji approcher avec une légère appréhension. S'il essayait à nouveau de le peloter là, devant tout le monde, il ne pourrait pas ne pas le tuer. L'attitude toute respectueuse et formelle de son lieutenant le rassura. Il avait donc recouvré une partie de sa raison.

Il secoua la tête, se rappelant sa bonne résolution du matin : la mansuétude.

- Nous retournons à la division.

- Oui capitaine.

Voyant que les deux shinigamis s'éloignaient, Ichigo se détourna un instant de son combat pour crier.

- Renji !

Ce dernier se tourna une demie seconde pour voir ce que lui voulait Ichigo.

- Ce soir ! Au Zanpakuto émoussé !

Renji hocha la tête en saluant de la main le pauvre garçon qui venait de se prendre un nouveau de coup d'Ikkaku (ben oui, c'est con de lui tourner le dos en plein combat), il se retourna pour, à nouveau, retomber sur le regard froid de son capitaine.

- Capit...

- C'est bon, Renji. Tu n'es pas de service ce soir.

Renji en resta comme deux ronds de flanc et laissa un sourire niais s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

Byakuya porta sa main à la bouche en réprimant un hoquet. Trop de mansuétude lui donnait la nausée.

- Merci capitaine, osa le lieutenant d'une toute petite voix, pleine de modestie.

Étonné, Byakuya s'arrêta un instant, laissant Renji revenir à sa hauteur.

- Il me semble pourtant que tu es encore convalescent.

- Oui capitaine.

- D'ailleurs, le terrain d'exercice t'es toujours interdit.

- Oui, capitaine.

- Et tu as beaucoup de travail en retard.

- Oui, capitaine.

- Tu iras présenter des excuses à l'officier Musokuri qui a dû assurer tes heures de service.

- Oui capitaine.

Définitivement bizarre, cette soumission entière et parfaite de la part d'un rebelle par nature. Cela mit la puce à l'oreille du capitaine qui soupçonna (encore) une embrouille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Renji faillit répondre « oui, capitaine », par réflexe mais se reprit de justesse.

- Rien.

- Ne me mens pas.

Un léger courant d'air frigorifiant parcourut Renji des pieds à la tête. Mais comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à faire ça ? Et comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à percevoir l'odeur du mensonge sans jamais se tromper ?

Pas question d'avouer ce qui, de toute façon, serait bientôt su par tous. Pas question non plus d'avouer ce qui ne serait jamais su de personne.

Finalement, Renji finit par feinter.

- Je... je comprends vos griefs d'hier, capitaine.

Byakuya inspira profondément et se retint de tuer sur place son lieutenant. Ça fait désordre les meurtres en plein rue, c'est fou.

- Oublie cela. Contente-toi désormais de faire correctement ton travail pour la division.

- Oui capitaine. »

Arrivés à la division, un copieux repas les attendait dans leur bureau, alors que Musokuri s'était levée pour les saluer.

« Puis-je reprendra mon poste habituel, capitaine ?

- Certes. Renji ?

Le premier officier se pencha légèrement devant la femme à lunette et murmura d'un ton sincèrement repentant.

- Désolé de t'avoir imposé tout ce boulot, Nanako.

Pas de problème, vice-capitaine. À votre service.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils à son tour. La pauvre femme avait dû faire le travail de Renji pendant près de trois semaines et elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir beaucoup. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde lui passait toujours tout ? Ne devait-il pas au contraire, être traité avec plus de sévérité encore, rapport à son indiscipline notoire ?

Quand la jeune femme fut sortie, ils retournèrent chacun à leur bureau.

Renji ouvrit des yeux stupéfait. Son bureau débordait de papiers dans tous les sens. Trois énormes piles de feuillets recouvraient toute la table, des dossiers entiers étaient posés par terre, d'autre avaient chu naturellement, la gravité ayant aussi son rôle à jouer dans l'affaire.

« Nanako... mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? »

Byakuya toussota, signalant à son vice-capitaine qu'il pouvait garder ses commentaires pour lui et puis, curieux, il se retourna et le spectacle lui arracha malgré lui une ombre de sourire.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'en voulait pas plus à Renji de lui avoir laissé tout le boulot. Parce qu'elle n'avait absolument rien fait. Quoiqu'un peu vexé de n'avoir rien remarqué avant, Byakuya se promit de ne faire aucun reproche à son troisième siège. La tête de Renji devant son bureau était trop drôle.

« Cela suffit. Nous reprendrons après avoir déjeuner. »

Renji hocha la tête et rejoint son capitaine à la table basse où ils mangeaient, sans pouvoir quitter son bureau du regard.

_J'aurais dû sécher encore quelques jours._ _Ou prendre la fuite._

Comme s'il lisait sans ses pensées, Byakuya le frigorifia du regard et Renji rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

Prendre le repas au bureau et non dans le réfectoire de la division était un privilège du vice-capitaine. Quant au capitaine, il pouvait bien manger où il le voulait, mais quitte à garder un œil sur son lieutenant, Byakuya préférait autant que ce soit dans la division.

Se faire servir le repas était aussi un privilège mais à tout prendre, Renji aurait encore préféré être au réfectoire avec ses subordonnés plutôt que de se retrouver coincé en un tête à tête stressant avec Kuchiki.

Il se posa sur le sol en soupirant, les yeux toujours plongés dans le vague.

« Bon appétit, fit Kuchiki. »

Renji sursauta. Ah oui, en plus il fallait être poli.

« Bon appétit. »

Byakuya mangeait avec raffinement et sobriété. Évidemment, grommela Renji pour lui même en observant les doigts fins de son capitaine autour des baguettes, chez les Kuchiki on devait apprendre à bouffer avec un balais carré dans le cul dès l'âge de six ans.

Évitant de fixer la table bêtement, il laissa son regard dériver vers le nord, vers le col du kimono entrouvert qui laissait apparaître le relief d'une clavicule et tout en sachant fort bien à quel point c'était débile, Renji resta fasciné par ce petit bout de chair tendu sur l'os, se découvrant une nouvelle passion pour la peau de son capitaine. La peau blanche se tendait et se plissait au rythme des bouchées de Kuchiki, le tissu glissait dessus, suivant le même rythme, laissant de brefs instants le haut du torse paraître, la naissance d'un creux se devinait, ombrée dans le creux de la poitrine et plus claire ailleurs.

Et Renji sut qu'il n'avait plus d'autre issue, qu'il devait échapper à ce repas. Et que c'était impossible.

Il suivit le mouvement du bras de Kuchiki et compris immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Parce que Byakuya, qui ne faisait rien d'autre que se nourrir innocemment, porta les baguettes à sa bouche, entrouvrit ses lèvres pour avaler le riz. Et Renji se surprit un court instant à vouloir devenir grain de riz pour connaître encore une fois ces lèvres.

Même pas douces ou pulpeuses comme celles des femmes, même pas souriantes, rien pour elles et pourtant cette paire de lèvres lui occupait tout le cerveau. _Saleté_.

Il devinait les mouvement de mastication, pas tellement sensuels au demeurant, mais son imagination faisait très bien le boulot pour corriger la réalité.

Il détacha son regard avec toutes les peines du monde de l'envoutant spectacle. Ce ne fut que pour baisser les yeux encore plus. Il était assis en tailleur mais Kuchiki était toujours sur les talons. La position qui demeurait encore traditionnellement employée pour punir les enfants pas sages. L'association d'idées moralement douteuse qui se fit dans la petite tête de crétin du seul crétin présent dans la pièce aurait sûrement choqué le noble capitaine. Ben ouais, « enfant pas sage », « punition », « Kuchiki » : mélangez le tout, secouez bien, passez le tout au tamis de la perversion et... ouais, pas besoin de faire un dessin.

Conscient du danger, Renji s'imposa l'image mentale de Zaraki en train de se curer le nez... bon, ça irait pour le moment pour le calmer. Ça irait, il ne ferait rien de stupide tant qu'il aurait cette image en tête.

Il commença à mâcher machinalement, laissant toujours ses yeux voguer inconsciemment sur son capitaine, évitant soigneusement de trop s'attarder sur son visage, il le détaillait sans faire attention.

Et puis l'œil sévère de son capitaine se posa sur lui.

Un raclement de gorge un peu trop bruyant pour être honnête lui indiqua qu'il avait intérêt à cesser rapidement son petit manège.

Hum, fit Renji en secouant la tête et en se concentrant sur sa soupe de légumes.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence relatif. Seuls les bruits de mastication se faisaient entendre et Renji avait l'impression de mâcher des clous rouillés, vu le bruit qu'il croyait faire.

Bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas aussi oppressé qu'il l'avait craint. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas encore au niveau de ses repas avant cette saloperie de mission sur Terre mais il ne se sentait non plus en danger de mort en restant seul avec son capitaine.

Le capitaine en question, lui, se trouvait terriblement embêté. Quelque chose avait troublé la sérénité ordinaire du repas et il ne savait pas comme faire disparaître son embarras._Comment cet idiot peut-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Comment donc a-t-il réussi à faire ça ? Les enfants de trois ans savent manger proprement et lui..._

Kuchiki hésita quelques secondes. De toute façon, ils allaient reprendre leur travail immédiatement. Donc... il inspira profondément. Dieu lui serait témoin, ce n'était pas de sa faute cette fois-ci.

- Renji.

- Oui capitaine ?

Kuchiki se força à le regarder en face. Si en plus il évitait son regard, ça serait complètement louche.

- Tu as du riz là. Et il indiqua sa propre joue, au niveau de la commissure des lèvres.

Comme attendu, Renji rougit violemment et balbutia de vagues excuses.

_Et voilà, je le savais. Comme un gamin pris en faute._

Le capitaine se releva et se réinstalla à son bureau, espérant ainsi désamorcer le début de gêne qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Je vais ramener le plateau, annonça Renji, profitant de l'occasion pour s'essuyer la bouche de la manche.

C'était contraire à ses habitude mais Kuchiki ne fit pas la moindre remarque et le laissa sortir.

Le reste de la journée, Renji le passa à déblayer les dossiers qui encombraient son bureau et à maudire Musokuri qui avait dû passer quelques semaines à paresser à sa place.

Quand vient l'heure de quitter la division, il lança un regard éperdu de sollicitude à son capitaine, histoire de voir si celui-ci n'avait pas oublié la promesse faite plus tôt dans la journée.

Byakuya soupira. La mansuétude, quand on a commencé, on ne peut plus s'arrêter.

« Tu es libre ce soir, Renji.

- Hm.. mais capitaine, vous restez ici ?

Byakuya haussa un sourcil.

C'est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de rester avec lui quand son travail s'éternisait. Il avait eu l'intention de rester tard pour rattraper tous les dossiers qu'il n'avait pas eu la tête à traiter ces derniers jours. Pourtant il mentit malgré lui.

- Je ne compte pas rester longtemps.

- Ah bien. Bonsoir capitaine.

- Bonsoir Renji. »

Le Zanpakuto émoussé, haut lieu des bitures shinigamiesques était aussi un établissement pourvu de tout le confort moderne, idéal par sa localisation, pas trop excentré, pas trop près des capitaineries non plus. Le service était convenable, le patron agréable, les verres pas trop sales. Que demande le peuple ?

Pour l'occasion, tous les shinigamis présents avaient eu droit à un copieux repas et l'atmosphère s'était rapidement détendue. Il y avait là pas mal d'hommes de la onzième division, un certain nombre de vice-capitaines, la treizième division au grand complet, quelques invités surprise, comme Toshiro dont personne ne connaissait les raisons de la présence, ou encore Yoruichi dont personne ne voulait savoir comment elle était arrivée au Seireitei sans y être invitée et Hanataro dont tout le monde se foutait éperdument.

À une table plus bruyante que les autres, tous les bourrins s'étaient rassemblée, poussés par un instinct millénaire à se retrouver entre bourrins. Au milieu , Ichigo avait l'air de trôner exhibant fièrement les restes de son combat d'entraînement avec Ikkaku. Il lui manquait deux dents et c'était du plus bel effet.

À l'une des extrémités, Iba s'était joint à Ikkaku, Yumichika et Renji qui parlaient à voix basse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là exactement ? Avait fini par demander Madarame.

- Je crois qu'Ichigo a une annonce à faire.

- Nan, je reformule, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin de la faire dans un bar ?

Renji soupira, l'air plus sombre que jamais.

- Parce qu'il considère que ce truc mérite d'être fêté.

- T'as pas l'air d'accord, remarqua Yumichika en se lissant un sourcil sous le regard écœuré d'Iba.

- À mon humble avis, il ferait mieux de prendre la fuite immédiatement et se planquer pour longtemps sur Terre.

Ikkaku fila un coup de manche de sabre sur la tignasse rouge.

- Fuir ! Dis-donc, t'en as d'autres des conneries comme ça ?

- Je suis sérieux, fuir. C'est la seule solution dans leur cas.

- « Leur » cas ?

- Ah oui, officiellement, c'est Rukia qui a une annonce à faire.

- Quel rapport avec Ichig...

Yumichika interrompit Ikkaku d'un coup de coude dans les côtes accompagné d'un toussotement agacé. Le beau chauve (ou crâne rasé, oui on sait, y'a encore un doute) haussa un sourcil suspicieux et repris après quelques seconde de réflexion.

- C'est pas possible... il paraît qu'il est mineur et que _ça_ c'est interdit à son âge chez les vivants.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une petite interdiction de rien du tout va lui faire peur.

- Ouais mais non, il ne pourra, personne ne voudra le faire.

- De quoi vous parlez là ? Les coupa Renji, qui se sentait un peu exclu de la conversation.

- Du mariage.

- Du sexe.

Firent les deux shinigamis dans un bel ensemble. Ils se dévisagèrent une demie seconde, chacun accusant son vis-à-vis du regard.

- Tu penses qu'à ça, grogna Ikkaku en vidant son verre pour se donner contenance.

- Et toi, tu n'y penses pas assez, rétorqua Yumichika avec un sourire crispé.

- Bon, pour en revenir à Rukia et Ichigo, reprit Renji qui en avait déjà bien assez des ennuis de sa meilleure amie et des siens pour ne pas se mêler de la vie de ses potes en plus. Rukia et Ichigo donc, ils retournent ensemble sur Terre à la fin de la semaine.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un bloc de glace tombant sur la table devant eux.

- Ha ouais, quand même fit Iba avec un sifflement admiratif.

- Et Rukia va s'installer chez ce connard, devina Ikkaku.

- Exact, confirma Renji.

- Et personne ne dit rien ?

Renji secoua la tête.

- C'est magouille et compagnie. Le capitaine Ukitake a arrangé un tas de trucs avec Urahara. Et je vous dit pas comment ils ont étouffé l'affaire de ma perm pour aller voir Ichigo.

- Comment ?

- Ils ont filé l'enquête à Shuhei.

- Ah ouais pas con, reconnut Iba en gardant l'idée pour l'occasion. Il fait quoi pour enquêter ?

- Il a interrogé tout le monde. Tout le monde lui ment. Et il doit présenter ses conclusions demain aux capitaines. Autant dire que la nouvelle aura déjà fait le tour du Seireitei.

- Joli timing.

- Ukitake, conclut Renji. Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout aussi magouilleur.

Les trois autres dévisagèrent Renji avec suspicion. Il sut qu'il en avait trop dit. Et qu'il allait se faire analyser dans les grandes largeurs par trois bourrins de service. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait préféré parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Tu es censé vouloir le bien de Rukia, c'est ta meilleure amie, non ?

- À ton avis, je me suis fait déchiré le ventre pour les beaux yeux de qui y'a deux semaines ?

- Mais tu n'as pas l'air ravi de tout ça.

- Ben... si elle va sur Terre, elle va quand même me manquer un peu. C'est ma meilleure amie comme tu l'as si bien dit.

Iba secoua la tête.

- C'est sûrement pire que ça. C'est la manière dont ce coup s'est monté qui t'emmerde.

- Vous savez les gars, j'ai pas besoin de directeurs de conscience. Je vais bien.

Ikkaku reprit, avec une acuité décuplée par l'alcool.

- Parce que selon toi, ces magouilles portent préjudice à quelqu'un... et ce quelqu'un.. à mon avis...

- Tu veux encore un peu de bière, Ikkak...

- C'est Kuchiki.

Yumichika approuva.

- Puisque c'est le seul qui est tenu à l'écart de tout ça. C'est trop impensable. Renji qui ne veut pas faire de la peine à son cher capitaine. Le shinigami parti d'un gloussement moqueur.

Effondré devant tant de perspicacité, Renji resservi de force les trois comparses. Il releva la tête et se justifia.

- Je trouve juste que le procédé n'est pas très honorable, c'est tout.

Un silence éloquent lui répondit.

Heureusement pour Renji, ce fut le moment que choisit Kiyone pour monter sur une table (celle des bourrins) et se mettre à crier.

Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît !

« Ce soir nous faisons la fête... »

Une salve de hurlement de joie l'interrompit. La jeune femme dut écraser la tête d'un des agitateurs pour faire revenir le calme.

« Nous fêtons d'abord Ichigo Kurosaki qui n'est parmi nous que jusqu'à demain. »

À nouveau, les cris de joie, le fracas des verres qu'on tapait sur les tables... et Ichigo qui leva les bras en V sous le regard exaspéré de Rukia.

« Il part déjà ? Fit Ikkaku.

- C'est ce que je disais, ils prennent la fuite. »

« Donc que sa soirée d'adieux soir la plus belle et la plus festive possible. »

« C'est pas comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir.

- S'il revient, riposta Renji, je ne suis pas sûr que Kuchiki le laisse envie. »

Kiyone ramena le silence d'un coup de pied dans le menton d'un des fêtards les plus bruyants.

« Mais c'est aussi une fête d'au revoir pour Rukia ! Puisqu'elle a reçu une mission fixe sur Terre et qu'elle part aussi demain. »

Rose d'émotion et les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille se tourna vers Rukia et leva son (en fait, c'était juste un verre trouvé sur la table).

« Tu vas nous manquer, Kuchiki, mais nous ne t'oublierons jamais. »

Toute la table occupée par la treizième division éclata en cris d'adieux, de soutient, de regret... bref, ce fut le bordel général très vite.

« On a l'impression qu'elle ne va plus jamais revenir.

- Disons que si elle revient elle n'est plus sûre de pouvoir repartir.

- Et si elle ne revient plus, comment elle va pouvoir se débrouiller sur Terre ? S'enquit Yumichika. C'est pas notre monde à la base.

Renji soupira.

- C'est pour ça que je suis allé voir Ichigo. Enfin... pas Ichigo. Son père. Pour être sûr qu'il apporterait assistance à Rukia vu que lui aussi était...

- Ah putain ! C'était ça alors.

La voix morne et fatiguée d'un nouveau visiteur les tira de leur petite conversation.

- Isagi ! Ça alors, t'étais invité ?

- Parce que c'est une soirée privée en plus ?

Le nouveau venu prit une chaise dans un coin et s'installa au bout de la table.

- Heuu... ça va ? S'inquiéta Renji, un tout petit peu nerveux.

Shuhei lui lança un regard morne.

- Alors c'était pour _ça_ ?

- Ben ouais.

- Vous êtes tous cons, vous savez ?

- Attention, y'avait Ukitake aussi dans le complot.

- Lui, il est encore plus con que tous les autres réunis s'il vous a couvert comme ça. Kuchiki est au courant ?

- Partiellement.

- Dans ce cas, c'est toi le plus con. Parce que demain, tout sort au grand jour. Ukitake ne risque rien, le père Kurosaki encore moins, Romée et Juliette là, ils auront mis les bouts mais toi, tu seras toujours là. T'as intérêt à avoir prévu un plan B, parce que là, t'es mort. Enfin, je dis ça, c'est pour toi.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, Renji fut happé en arrière, par deux paires de bras brutales.

- Alors ! On complote dans son coin les gars !

Shuhei les contempla avec lassitude avant de se lever pour chercher un verre.

- Je t'aurais prévenu.

- Dites vous-deux, si j'ai bien compris, Kuchiki va continuer à vivre chez toi, Ichigo ? Intervint Yumichika.

Désarçonnée par la question, Rukia relâcha Renji et recula un peu.

- À vrai dire oui, tant qu'une solution viable n'est pas trouvée autrement.

Ikkaku sembla perplexe et se pencha en avant.

- Et au fait, sur Terre, c'est quoi l'âge minimal pour se marier ? »

Ichigo se téléporta littéralement derrière l'impertinent et chauve shinigami pour lui filer un coup de tatane dans la gueule. De son côté, Rukia fila un gnon à Renji qui pourtant n'y était pour rien.

Puis laissant les hommes s'expliquer entre eux, elle migra sagement vers la table des gens sérieux que présidait Rangiku, surveillée de près par Toshiro qui buvait de la grenadine.

Renji entendit vaguement un « dresse-le bien ! » de Rangiku saluant l'arrivée de Rukia, qu'il préférait interpréter de la manière la plus charitable possible. Et il sombra gentiment dans l'alcool puisque, par expérience, il ne lui arrivait que des choses bien quand il buvait trop.

Au bout de quelques verres ou bouteilles, il ne savait plus très bien il sentit une main lui ôter son verre des siennes. S'il avait suivit les mouvement autour de lui, il aurait su que Ichigo s'étant installé à quelques mètres de lui, tout le monde défilait pour lui dire au revoir et tout le monde observait le vice-capitaine avec pitié.

« Renji, tu sais que tu as de plus en plus l'alcool triste depuis quelques temps ? Depuis que tu es revenu de l'hôpital en fait.

- Sans blagueeeuuuuhh ?

- Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Ikkaku, l'air réellement concerné.

- Naan !

Kira débarqua et se posa simplement à côté de Renji, remplit son verre à nouveau et sourit niaisement.

- Oh la menteueuse, elle est amoureueueseuh !

Renji nia d'un coup de boule brutal qui envoya le pauvre Kira au tapis sans autre forme de procès.

Yumichika se pencha sur lui, juste pour voir s'il vivait encore et eut un sourire hautain.

- On peut pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas cherché. C'est vrai, Renji ?

- Pas vos affaires.

Vexé d'un tel manque de confiance, Ikkaku arracha la bouteille de saké des mains de son ami. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'ils allaient le juger, répandre la rumeur dans tout le secteur, se foutre de sa gueule ? Oui, ils le feraient et alors ? Les amis, c'est fait pour ça.

- Ma bouteille !

- Pas de vérité, pas de saké.

Renji, outré par le procédé, mais surtout trop bourré pour réfléchir sainement, hocha la tête.

- Si je dis, tu rends la bouteille.

- Juré.

Il prit une grand bouffé d'air gorgé de vapeurs alcoolisées et se mit à table.

- J'ai un gars...

Ahhh ! Fit Yumichika avec une lueur perverse au fond des yeux.

- ... en vue.

- Et ça te mets dans ces états là ?

- C'est une bombe.

Yumichika gloussa telle une dinde avant Thanksgiving.

- Venant de quelqu'un resté insensible à mon charme, je me permets de douter de ce dernier point.

Ikkaku fronça les sourcils. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de le tenir en public, lui.

- Vas-y, accouche.

- C'est une bombe, il est cent pour cent pas attiré par moi et il est super fidèle à sa femme.

- Marié ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher.

- Marié... ouais, dans un sens, rectifia Renji en songeant que la notion de « fidélité envers une femme morte » était plus que bizarre.

- Et tu en es resté au platonique ou tu as une bonne raison de pleurer ?

- Je l'ai quasi violé.

- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, s'emporta Ikkaku en hochant la tête devant tant de stupidité.

- Comment tu fais pour « quasiment » violer quelqu'un ? S'enquit Yumichika, que le sujet avait l'air d'intéresser sincèrement.

- Ben, il était un peu consentant.

- « Un peu » ?

- Oui, un peu consentant et beaucoup perturbé.

- Très.

- Quoi très ?

- Très perturbé, pas beaucoup.

- Si beaucoup quand même, protesta Renji, insensible à cette rectification lexicale.

- Laisse tomber.

- Donc je résume, fit Ikkaku en servant des verres de saké. Tu l'as forcé à coucher avec toi, il est marié, fidèle, et j'imagine qu'il t'a jeté après coup. C'est ça ?

Renji hocha tristement la tête. Ikkaku lui tendit un verre plein.

- Tiens, t'en as bien besoin tout comptes fait.

- Et puis...

- Oui ?

- Quand il était aux bains, je suis allé dans les vestiaires et j'ai gardé un truc qui lui appartient.

- Il y a de grandes chances qu'on te comprenne mieux si tu es un peu plus explicite, soupira Yumuchika en fronçant les sourcils sans s'étonner d'un tel comportement de pervers. Un truc, c'est vague.

- Un... un habit.

- Un sous vêtement ?

- Nan je suis pas un pervers quand même ! Quelque chose qu'il met tous les jours. Alors il a bien dû se rendre compte que ça a disparu.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un habit, je te dis.

Les deux compères échangèrent un coup d'œil sans équivoque. Et puis ils vérifièrent que Kira était toujours assommé par terre et hochèrent la tête. Et puis ils fixèrent Renji comme s'il était gravement malade et qu'il n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures.

- Ben quoi ?

- T'en fais quoi exactement, de ce vêtement volé ?

- Ben rien de spécial. Je la garde toujours sur moi, comme un souvenir. Je la regarde quand je suis seul et puis je la serre contre moi, ou je la respire, pour avoir son odeur avec moi. Ouais... bon, c'est grave ! Je sais !

- Très grave, confirma Ikkaku.

- Gravissime.

- En fait, à ce stade-là, on ne peut plus rien pour toi.

Yumichika esquissa un sourire vicieux.

- Tu es amoureux.

- Ça va pas bien ! Protesta Renji. Au risque de vous surprendre, j'ai déjà été amoureux de... enfin, je sais ce que ça fait !

- De Rukia, compléta Ikkaku pour son ami qui avait haussé un sourcil élégant et interrogateur.

- Ah bon, c'était à ce point là ?

- Ça n'as pas duré, riposta Renji, ce qui était parfaitement faux.

- Parce que Ichigo est arrivé ? Tenta Yumichika, s'attirant un hochement de tête approbateur de Ikkaku.

- On parle de moi ? Fit le rouquin qui n'était pas très loin.

- Ouais, tous nos vœux de bonheur ! Fit Ikkaku en levant son verre bien haut.

- Heuuu... on n'est pas ensemble.

Ichigo lança un regard accusateur à Renji qui protesta en se levant et en titubant vers lui.

- J'ai rien dit, c'est juste que t'es pas discret. Et que Rukia est trop dégénérée pour ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un débile comme toi.

Étant dans les parages également, cette dernière réagit au quart de tour.

- Dégénérée ! Moi ? Tu t'es vu ?

- Moi, je vais bien. »

Coupant court à la dispute qui menaçait, Ikkaku grimpa sur la table et leva son verre en gueulant un toast.

« À Rukia et Ichigo ! Vive les amoureux !

- Et toute l'assemblée repris en chœur.

- Vive les amoureux. »

À ce moment-là, Rukia fila un coup de pied bien placé à Renji qui se raccrocha à Ichigo qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le rattraper. Innocemment, Yumichika poussa le banc, histoire de faire chuter les deux amis par terre, l'un sur l'autre, dans une pause des plus équivoques. Mais c'était pile le moment que Rangiku avait choisi pour se précipiter au secours de Kira, toujours dans les vapes, elle fut stoppée nette dans son élan et trébucha sur les deux garçons par terre, se rattrapa à la table qui vacilla. Ikkaku, toujours sur la table, vacilla aussi et, dans un réflexe con et salvateur à la fois, hurla : « baston ! », histoire de réveiller ses hommes.

L'un dans l'autre ce fut une belle bagarre générale, à la suite de quoi, ils furent tous expulsés manu militari et retournèrent dans leurs pénates.

Renji resta un instant planté au beau milieu de la rue, essayant de s'orienter.

Il tituba dangereusement et se raccrocha à la première chose qui lui passait sous la main. En l'occurrence. Ikkaku Madarame. Et il lui témoigna son amitié de la plus belle manière qui soit, en lui gueulant dans la face un

« Je t'aimeuhh ! Ikuku ! » fortement alcoolisé.

« Je sais, tu débordes d'amour quand tu es bourré.

- Chu pas bourré.

- Non, bien sûr.

- Toi aussi Michikuku ! Je t'aime bôcoup !

- Et Ryudo aussi, je suppose ? Fit Yumichika en désignant une brute de la onzième qui ronflait sur son dos.

- Tout le monde. Ichigo sors de là je t'aimeuuuh !

Ichigo leva les bras au ciel et partit d'un rire de psychopathe avant de s'enfoncer dans la rue noire sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

Un voilà au moins un que la soirée avait rendu complètement fou.

Renji quitta ses amis et prit naturellement le chemin de sa division. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas retourné dormir dans son vrai « chez lui ». Depuis le temps, il ne savait même plus où il avait foutu la clé de chez lui.

En réalité, la sixième division n'était pas très loin du bar, sauf qu'il lui fallait s'accrocher aux murs et se demander s'il devait tourner à droite ou à gauche à chaque intersection. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres de son ultime refuge, la terreur le submergea.

IL était là. IL l'attendait dans l'ombre, tapit. Renji ne savait pas exactement qui IL était mais il se rappelait avec certitude que cette aura était à craindre par dessus-tout. Un étourdissement le saisit et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Quelques heures plus tard, un autre shinigami, bien connu celui-là, foulait ce même sol de ses nobles pieds (car chez lui tout est noble, de la cave au grenier). Il était venu là sciemment, refaire le chemin entre le siège de la sixième division et le Zanpakuto émoussé, sans s'en avouer la raison. Alors qu'elle était tellement évidente.

_Serais-je masochiste ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il un instant. _Et sinon, pourquoi vais-je encore à sa rencontre sans réfléchir ?_

Rukia était revenue quelques heures auparavant. Il n'avait même pas essayé de lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Il avait assez bon odorat pour comprendre dans quel état ils devaient tous se trouver. Et il n'était pas d'humeur à faire des reproches à sa chère sœur.

Le sage et beau capitaine avait lutté intérieurement quelques (courtes) secondes. Il ne devait pas faire ça, il allait s'attirer un tas d'ennuis. Mais pouvait-il pour autant rester de marbre devant un tel danger. Et si on les retrouvait, comme la dernière fois, en train de troubler la tranquillité des quartiers chics ? Il devait réagir maintenant.

Tout en sortant à la recherche de son vice-capitaine, Byakuya Kuchiki avait rajouté cette nuit-là à la longue liste des actions répréhensibles par la morale dont Renji se rendait coupable. Même lui, en plus d'un siècle d'existence n'était pas arrivé à un tel niveau. Lui, il n'avait attiré la honte sur lui que deux fois. Et à chaque fois, il n'avait pas vu la honte, juste l'amour qu'il portait à une femme.

Renji attirait la honte sur lui tous les jours et il n'avait aucune excuse pour cela.

Il aperçut la silhouette allongée sur le sol, grommelant, divaguant. Au beau milieu de la rue. Byakuya étouffa un soupir. Tellement prévisible, tellement décevant.

Il se pencha. Le fait était que personne ne le saurait. Ils étaient seuls, Renji était ivre-mort, il croirait avoir rêvé. Quant à lui-même, une chose de plus à se cacher ne ferait plus grande différence au point où il en était.

En fait, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de laisser Renji par terre dans une rue.

D'une, dans son état, il pouvait dire et faire des choses qui apporteraient irrémédiablement la honte sur sa division. De deux, il pouvait également laisser entendre des choses qui devaient rester tues pour l'éternité. De trois, pas question que son vice-capitaine soit l'incarnation de la débauche, il se ferait chambrer pendant des dizaines d'années. Et puis, surtout, le plus inavouable de tout, d'ailleurs, il ne se l'avouait même pas à lui-même, surtout, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul par terre dans la rue. Et il ne voulait pas rentrer en le sachant seul par terre dans la rue.

c'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne s'en glorifiait pas une seule seconde.

« Debout », souffla-t-il, mettant dans ce simple mot plus d'autorité que dans n'importe quel ordre.

Puis, il Renji saisit par les épaules, le redressa, et passa un bras sous ses épaules pour le tenir droit. Et voilà, en moins de deux, il venait de franchir les fragiles limites qu'ils avaient mis des jours à tracer, difficilement, laborieusement. Ils avaient su se tenir à l'écart, oublier ce qui devait être oublié et lui, en une seule seconde, il réduisait ces efforts au néant. Il passa un bras de Renji sur ses propres épaules et, dans un réflexe longuement conditionné, Renji resserra sa prise pour ne pas tomber par terre. Kuchiki remarqua bien que son autre main était crispée autour de la poignée de son sabre mais il ne tint pas compte de ce que cela pouvait signifier, il se remit simplement en route. La capitainerie n'était plus loin.

Un faible murmure troua le silence de la nuit.

« Capitaine ?

- Non.

- Je rêve.

- Oui.

Oui sauf que, à Renji, on ne la fait pas.

- Pour un rêve... vous êtes bien chaud.

- Tais-toi. Tu dors. »

Doucement, une sensation de chaleur s'insinuait dans ses épaules, là où le bras et la main de Renji le touchait. La chaleur. Oui, sur le sol Renji avait dû se refroidir et une présence vivante devait être très chaude de son point de vue.

Arrivé à la capitainerie, Byakuya passa silencieusement devant les bureaux et atteignit l'étage des chambres de officiers.

Il réalisa avec un certain embarras qu'il ne savait pas laquelle était celle de Renji. Le logique aurait voulu que ce soit la première ou la dernière de l'étage, mais Kuchiki se méfiait de la logique de ses officiers, qui avait peu de points communs avec la sienne.

Il se résolut à secouer son fardeau en murmurant.

« Renji... Renji. Où est ta chambre ? »

À l'énoncé de cette simple question, il se sentit rosir légèrement. Il aurait dû le laisser dans le bureau, sur une chaise ou par terre, il l'aurait retrouvé le lendemain.

« Renji, appela-t-il encore une fois.

- Cap... capitaine... mais quoi... ?

- Ta chambre.. laquelle ?

- La première de l'étage.. pourquoi ? »

La première, normal, logique. Kuchiki maudit sa constante suspicion et traîna le lieutenant dans sa chambre.

Il repoussa la porte du pieds et s'interdit d'examiner la chambre. S'il se le permettait, il aurait l'impression d'envahir son intimité, même s'il s'agissait de Renji, il ne voulait pas faire ça.

Le lit était défait, les couvertures éparses mais il n'y avait nulle trace de saleté, ni sur le lit, ni sur le sol. Propre mais bordélique, en conclut Byakuya en laissant tomber Renji sur le matelas.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais il se pencha un peu, ramenant la couverture sur son lieutenant.

« Tu as le droit d'être en retard demain... enfin, ce matin. Mais ma mansuétude a des limites. »

Il allait se relever, pas sûr que le message soit bien passé quand Renji murmura faiblement. Si faiblement qu'il dut se pencher à nouveau sur lui pour l'entendre.

« Bougez pas.

- Quoi ?

Une main l'attrapa par le cou, lui caressa les lèvres.

- Bougez pas, c'est qu'un rêve.

Et doucement, les doigts commencèrent à passer et repasser sur ses lèvres.

L'envie de le tuer sur place ne fut jamais plus forte. Mais c'était contraire à tous ses principes : on ne vient pas au secours d'un pauvre gars pour l'achever une fois arrivé à destination.

Il garda un silence hautain et repoussa la main un peu trop audacieuse de sa bouche.

Silence.

- C'est vous qu'avez commencé, protesta Renji avec assurance, sûr de frapper juste. Oui, effectivement, c'était le capitaine qui avait commencé. Il le savait. Et il se haïrait pour ça plus tard.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, argumenta Kuchiki. Mais vous avez déjà essayer de raisonner un type bourré, vous ?

- Si.

Lentement, Renji dégagea sa main et recommença à caresser le visage tant désiré.

- Vous savez pas à quel point je suis malade...

- Oh si, fit Kuchiki, désabusé. Et il laissa la main se promener à sa guise sur son visage. Oui, il avait commencé, oui, il avait participé et il avait aimé ça et oui, il aimait toujours ça et son attitude avait été purement hypocrite tout le temps.

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait rien apporter de bon. Mais ce soir-là, c'était juste comme dans un rêve et Byakuya se rassura en réalisant que Renji pourrait très bien avoir tout oublié le lendemain.

- Vous êtes v'nu m'chercher, capitaine.

- Je passais là par hasard, mentit inutilement Kuchiki.

Brutalement, la culpabilité saisit Renji. Il s'était bourré pour oublier qu'il fêtait la trahison de son capitaine. Rukia, Ichigo, l'enquête de Shuhei, il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien à l'origine. Sauf qu'en fixant ainsi Kuchiki, il regrettait absolument tout ce qu'il avait fait dans son dos.

- Capitaine... faut qu'j'vous dise. Demain... l'enquête... Rukia.

Byakuya dressa l'oreille.

- En fait, c'qu'j'suis allé faire chez 'Chigo c'est pas que pour voir un pote... j'ai fait... une...

Sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui prenait, Byakuya attrapa la main de son lieutenant et la posa sur les lèvres de son vice-capitaine.

- Silence.

- Mais cap...

Cette fois ce fut simplement un coup habilement porté sur la nuque du tranchant de la main qui réduisit Renji au silence.

Il savait que l'occasion avait été unique. Que ce qui s'était passé dans ce bar allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre et que demain tout le Seireitei serait au courant de choses que lui ignorerait, par mépris pour les ragots. S'il avait laissé Renji parler, il saurait et il aurait même pu espérer faire quelque chose pour changer le cour des choses.

Mais on ne profite pas d'un homme ivre. C'était la pire des bassesses que de profiter de la faiblesse d'un homme sous couvert de bonnes intentions. Et avant que Byakuya ne se livre à des bassesses de quelque sorte que ce soit, de l'eau coulerait sous les pont.

Il se pencha juste un peu plus, lâchant la main qui retomba mollement sur le matelas, et posa maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles de son lieutenant. Avec un soupçon de regret, il songea que c'était meilleur quand Renji participait.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

alors en fait, une trés sérieuse étude que vous pouvez trouver là (www . killbabyanimalsisfun . com ) prouve formellement que chaque fois que vous lisez un chapitre sans donner de reviews, un bébé phoque meurt sur la banquise !

après, c'est vous qui voyez, mais le bouton est juste en dessous là :


	16. Le refus V

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le refus V**

_« fais éclater les fureurs de ta colère, d'un regard courbe l'arrogant »  
_Jb. XL, 11

* * *

La vaste salle à manger du manoir Kuchiki était plongée dans un silence pesant. Byakuya Kuchiki, vingt-huitième chef du noble clan Kuchiki luttait contre l'envie de tuer la terre entière (et quelques autres planètes aussi). Infinie tristesse, désarroi le plus complet, fureur sans nom, en lui tout se mélangeait dans un maelström de questions, de révolte, de colère. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin d'être sûr de son droit ? Pourquoi si vite, alors qu'il avait toujours espéré pouvoir échapper à cette terrible échéance.

Face à lui, frêle, fine et fragile, Rukia le défiait de toute sa résolution.

Elle attendait, elle avait formulé sa demande et voulait une réponse. L'un comme l'autre savait bien que, quelque fusse cette réponse, elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle est comme ça, Rukia.

« Quand tu disais vouloir quitter cette maison, tu prévoyais déjà ce genre de... de vie.

- Oui mon frère. J'attendais le moment propice pour vous faire part de ce projet en détail. Et le moment est venu.

Sans qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, Rukia pouvait sentir la souffrance de son frère adoptif et cela l'attristait d'autant plus qu'elle ne voulait pas lui causer de peine, elle qui l'aimait plus que quiconque (ou presque, n'oublions pas le babouin qui attend son tour).

- Mon frère, mon ordre de mission est déjà soumis au Commandant Yamamoto. Le capitaine Ukitake a approuvé cette mission et nous avons déjà tout arrangé pour le bon déroulement de mon séjour sur terre. Après tout, y ayant déjà longuement résidé, j'ai plus que...

- Assez !

Le ton frigorifiant du capitaine réduisit Rukia au silence.

- Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas cru bon de me consulter à ce sujet avant d'arrêter une quelconque décision. Que ton capitaine ait participé à cette mascarade me navre au plus haut point et crois-moi, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher cela.

Rukia secoua la tête. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, essayant de chasser le picotement qui annonçait une dangereuse envie de pleurer. _Ce n'est pas le moment, serre les dents !_

- Je ne suis plus sous votre tutelle.

C'était parfaitement vrai, la tutelle qui s'applique à toute personne adoptée au Seireitei était terminée depuis plus de dix ans déjà, mais Rukia se sentait coupable d'utiliser une telle défense.

- Quand bien même, reprit Byakuya, incapable de faire taire sa tristesse, ne tiens-tu donc pas compte de mon jugement ?

Rukia baissa les yeux. Elle devait le dire, elle le voulait et pourtant sa gorge était nouée.

- Mon frère...vous m'auriez défendu de partir, comme vous le faites maintenant. Et je veux pouvoir aller où je le souhaite.

Byakuya fit à nouveau « non » de la tête.

- Rukia, ta place est ici. Dans cette maison. N'es-tu pas une membre du clan Kuchiki ?

La jeune femme sentit une pointe de culpabilité poindre en elle, qu'elle refoula bien vite. Ne pas se laisser attendrir.

_C'est vrai que son sacrifice pour me faire entrer dans ce clan est plus grand que ce que je peux imaginer. Mais j'ai le droit de vivre moi aussi._

- On... on m'a montré que j'avais le droit d'avoir ma propre ambition. Je l'ai su toute mon enfance, c'est ce qui m'a sauvée du Rukongai et je l'avais oublié en arrivant ici.

- Qui ?

Rukia observa un silence absolu.

- Qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ?

Elle secoua la tête dans un geste à la fois terriblement gracieux et absolument provocant qui rappela douloureusement sa défunte épouse à Byakuya. Parfois, comme ça, elles avaient les mêmes yeux, la même manière de bouger, le même sourire timide. Parfois Rukia le faisait souffrir sans le savoir.

Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire mais toute la vie de Byakuya était le reflet de cette volonté de vivre selon ses propres règles. Il avait épousé une femme du rukongai. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère et hocha la tête. Elle ne lui dirait pas.

- Je dois le faire.

- Je te l'interdit.

- C'est perdu d'avance.

Dans un dernier essai pour faire plier le chef des Kuchiki, Rukia se contraignit à lever le voile sur une partie des véritables raisons qui motivaient son départ.

- Il y a aussi quelqu'un...non, il y a une personne qui vit dans le regret absolu. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans ce regret. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un que j'aime souffrir.

Kuchiki secoua la tête à son tour. Comment pouvait-il seulement garder encore son calme dans une telle situation. Tout en lui hurlait de frapper, de se déchaîner, de tout faire pour empêcher cela et pourtant, il ne bougea pas.

- Il m'a tirée de mon propre regret, il m'a libérée de ma culpabilité. N'est-ce-pas mon seul devoir que de lui rendre la pareille.

- Qui !

Rukia sursauta violemment, le dernier mot de son frère sonnait comme un véritable reproche. Ce qu'elle avait toujours craint, que Byakuya la haïsse pour ce qu'elle faisait, commençait à se profiler devant ses yeux.

Elle se releva, l'air plus digne que jamais, ses grands yeux bleus fixant avec intensité le chef de son clan.

- Si j'y renonce, je sens que je vais le regretter toute ma vie. Vous... je ne veux rien regretter. Pas...

_Pas comme vous._

Elle avait retenu ces derniers mots, mais Byakuya les avait entendu comme s'ils avaient vraiment été prononcés. Il s'affaissa, l'air plus troublé que jamais, traversé par tout un tas de pensées embrouillées. Hisana... bien sûr et lui, avait-il jamais regretté ses actes ? Et pouvait-il refuser à Rukia ce que lui même avait fait contre l'avis de son clan ? Pouvait-il l'empêcher de s'émanciper là où lui avait purement et simplement défié toute sa famille ?

La jeune femme recula, salua d'une courbette hésitante. Le soudain changement d'attitude de son frère l'avait plus perturbée qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

Byakuye sembla s'animer seulement après le départ de sa sœur. Le doute avait déserté son esprit.

Les situations ne sont pas comparables. J'aimais Hisana... plus que tout. Plus que ma propre vie. J'aurais volontiers renoncé à mon titre et mon rang pour elle. Ce n'est pas comme une histoire de jeunesse.

Il allait replonger dans le problème que lui posait sa petite sœur lorsqu'une terrible constatation s'imposa à lui. Il venait de penser à Hisana... au passé. Hisana qui avait toujours été, jusqu'à ce jour, avec lui, même au-delà de la mort, s'était éclipsée. Son image s'était estompée, malgré lui, malgré tout son désir d'être l'époux éternel. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Quand est-ce qu'il était devenu si négligeant ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rendu les hommages à son épouse à l'autel familial ?

_Miséricorde ! Cela est indigne. Comment... comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Il réfléchit quelques instants. Hier... non, hier je ne me suis pas recueilli en sa mémoire parce que... parce que... parce que Rukia était de sortie et que je m'en inquiétais. Et parce que j'ai du moi-même veiller une partie de la nuit, parce que j'ai dû aller m'occuper de cet idiot.._.

Byakuya Kuchiki frappa du point la table, avec assez de violence pour la fendiller.

_C'est de sa faute ! Lui._

Et depuis cet instant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir porté sa dévotion habituelle à Hisana.

Un sentiment d'étrange nostalgie le saisit. Ces jours heureux avec son épouse semblaient si lointains, si passés, si... terminés. Comme s'il n'avait plus le droit de savourer la douceur d'une vie partagée.

Rukia... tu fais une erreur. Et mon devoir est de te montrer la voie.

Fort de cette nouvelle certitude, qui s'ajoutait à toutes celles qui s'entassaient avec application dans l'esprit du noble et dirigeaient sa vie, Byakuya se releva. Sa convocation pour les résultats de l'enquête était arrivée la veille et il se sentait d'attaque pour entendre toutes les atrocités que les petits détectives amateurs de la neuvième division avaient pu déterrer.

* * *

Lui aussi avait trouvé la convocation pour les résultats de l'enquête la veille. Mais depuis, il s'en était passé des choses, suffisamment pour le faire décider d'arriver en retard chez Hisagi et de glander dans sa chambre, à fantasmer à mort.

Kuchiki l'avait ramené chez lui. Il l'avait r a m e n é . c h e z . l u i. Et en pleine NUIT. Dans sa chambre, il l'avait posé sur son lit, il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Et Renji n'en pouvait plus de hurler intérieurement.

Il bavait sur son futon en regardant le ciel bleu qui se découpait par la fenêtre. Il allait être à la bourre... et il se le répétait depuis trois heures, mais quand on est en train de se remémorer une nuit unique et merveilleuse avec Byakuya Kuchiki (cf _Sept jours pour guérir_, mêmes auteurs, très bon, pas cher), on n'a pas le cœur à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre (celui qui dit le contraire sera lapidé !).

Jusqu'à ce qu'on tambourine à sa porte.

« Vice-capitaine ! Vice-capitaine ! Ouvrez s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il reconnu la voix d'un charmant shinigami de la sixième division nommé Akira, mignon comme tout et très habile de sa bouche (ha la la... il nous aura tout fait) ! Il décida de faire le mort en attendant que le perturbateur se lasse lorsque la porte se détacha du mur et s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit de bois brisé.

Il se releva en sursaut, peu habitué à de tels actes de violence dans cette division (dans la onzième, c'était autre chose !).

« Ak...

- Hey ! Renji ! Tu serais pas un peu attendu à la neuvième ?

- Ikkaku... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le chauve (?) préféré de ces dames vira les débris de la porte d'un coup de pied et entra dans la chambre de son pote.

- Bonne journée vice-capitaine fit Akira en filant à toutes jambes.

Renji fusilla son visiteur du regard.

- Depuis quand tu utilises mes subordonnés pour t'incruster chez moi ?

- Depuis que tu ne te rends pas à tes convocations. C'est Ichigo qui m'a dit que tu devais être à la neuvième ce matin. Et laisse-moi te dire que ton absence n'est pas vraiment bien perçue par ton capitaine.

- Merde !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bouge-toi. »

En ôtant ses vêtements de la veille, Renji sortit un petit carré de tissu de sa poche. Merde. Il ne l'avait pas planquée la veille, et il sentit des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos.

_S'il l'avait trouvée... j'imagine pas le carnage._

Un instant songeur, il se rappela des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à voler l'accessoire. Il s'était fait engueuler, il lui avait parlé sérieusement et, pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, il avait eu la certitude que Kuchiki n'était pas complètement insensible à sa personne. Bien malgré lui.

Il avait fait un truc moche, une plaisanterie de gosse qui pique des sous-vêtements sur les cordes à linge. Il sourit avec tendresse. _Ils ont vraiment trop raisons les gosses voleurs de sous-vêtements !_

Il contempla la mitaine avec envie. Il y avait son odeur dessus, c'était comme tenir sa main, la sentir entre ses doigts, la caresser comme cette nuit-là, il l'avait caressée. Il la porta à son visage, à sa bouche, à son nez, humant longuement son odeur. Son odeur. Quelque chose de fort, pas un parfum doux de femme, mais le goût musqué qu'ont les hommes. Et il aimait ça, puisque c'était lui.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'Ikkaku dans la pièce et qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, pourtant Renji rougit de honte en posant les lèvres sur le bout de tissu. Le terrifiant pouvoir d'un petit bout de tissu. Et il mourrait de honte mais il continuait, embrassant, effleurant ce petit bout de tissu comme s'il pouvait y sentir la main de son capitaine à travers.

_C'est nul. Pathétique. Vain. Mais c'est trop bon_.

Et puis il cessa. D'un seul coup Renji avait compris. C'était nul, pathétique et indigne mais surtout, plus que tout, c'était frustrant. Parce qu'il aimait rêver avec cette mitaine entre les doigts, mais il aurait encore plus aimé avoir le propriétaire de la mitaine en question entre les bras.

Ikkaku, lassé d'attendre, s'approcha en silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ?

Renji sursauta et planqua la mitaine dans le tas de ses vêtements sales, geste qui n'échappa pas au bourrin de service.

- Oh... c'est... ce dont tu parlais hier ?

Ikkaku dévisagea son ami

- C'est quoi ?

- T'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Tu... penses à des trucs bizarres quand tu tiens ce truc dans les mains ?

Renji hocha la tête.

- Ben ouais, sinon je l'aurais pas pris. C'est... Renji hésita. Il aurait bien aimé le dire, mais la peur de se faire encore plus chambrer prit le dessus.

Et pourtant... c'était un trophée. Un nouveau genre de trophée de guerre. Oui la preuve tangible qu'il avait gagné une bataille et qu'il était prêt à mener une guerre totale. Oui, un trophée.

- ... c'est un trophée.

Ikkaku secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Renji finissait de s'habiller, fier de son petit effet.

- Tu es gravement malade, tu le sais ça ?

- Et c'est un mec monogame qui me dit ça...

- Pardon ?

- T'es presque marié, Ikkaku, t'es avec la même personne depuis que je te connais. Comment peux-tu comprendre mon trouble. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas été amoureux.

Le rude guerrier presque monogame médita cette réponse quelques secondes avant de filer un coup de tatane dans le genoux de son ami.

- Je vois pas le problème. Au contraire, j'ai une longue expérience...

Renji l'arrêta pour gueuler que son genoux lui faisait mal et se releva.

- Hey ! Toi qui est marié (et vlan, encore un coup de sandale)... on peut oublier quelqu'un avec qui on a été depuis des années ?

Ikkaku haussa les épaules.

- T'as déjà oublié une de tes conquêtes, toi ?

Renji réfléchit quelques secondes.

- En fait... nan. Même les coups d'un soir, je peux remettre une tête dessus.

- Et ben voilà. On n'oublie jamais.

Renji soupira profondément. Et voilà. Retour à la case départ.

Merde. Il aurait tellement voulu revenir en arrière, loin, avant l'hôpital, avant cette foutue connerie que Rukia lui mettait sur le dos. Alors que là, il soupirait pour Kuchiki, il le voulait et se languissait pour un homme qu'il avait déjà déshonoré.

- Cœur qui soupire...

- N'a pas ce qu'il désire. Je sais. Putain, t'as pas marre des proverbes au rabais ?

- Jamais. Alors, tu regrettes déjà tes confidences d'hier.

- T'façon. Ça se serait bien su un jour ou l'autre.

- C'est qui ? On le connaît ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Ikkaku de faire connaissance avec la semelle de corde de son ami en guise de réponse, alors qu'ils s'en allaient gaiment vers leur triste destin.

Pas si triste que ça pour Ikkaku qui allait se latter la tronche avec ses comparses, un peu plus pour Renji qui se retrouva dans l'antichambre de la salle de réunion de la neuvième division où il retrouva avec plaisir Rukia et Ichigo avec une gueule de bois.

Ils attendaient tous les trois, en échangeant des regards tantôt inquiets, tantôt fatalistes.

Rukia avait insisté pour venir, rongée par la culpabilité à l'égard de son ami, culpabilité qu'elle se gardait bien d'exprimer. C'est que Renji aurait été capable de frimer s'il l'avait su, il valait donc mieux l'accabler d'insultes et de remontrances.

Ichigo s'était joint à la troupe, histoire de faire un petit coucou à Byakuya. C'est qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et il allait bientôt repartir sur terre. Et puis il l'aimait bien le capitaine glaçon, et en plus, devinez quoi, il ne lui faisait pas peur.

Mais il semblait tout de même légèrement sensible au sort de Renji et à la menace d'éventuelles sanctions disciplinaires qui planait sur lui. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient assisté à l'entrée de Byakuya, raide comme la justice qui n'avait pas daigné accorder un regard aux deux jeunes gens.

« N'empêche, faut être bougrement con pour se faire latter par un hollow.

- C'était pas un hollow.

Ichigo se mit à marcher de long en large, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Comment c'est arrivé à ce point-là ? Tout se passait bien non ?

- Oui, trancha Rukia, l'air amer, pendant que vous buviez et traîniez avec les bourrins de la onzième, il se passait des choses.

Renji hocha la tête. Il s'en voulait maintenant de s'être délibérément éloigné de son capitaine et d'avoir évité Hisagi le temps de l'enquête. Il aurait pu sentir venir de telles réactions. Et il aurait pu éviter les tracas de ce genre.

Il mit la main dans sa poche et effleura le coupable bout de tissu. Voilà, s'il avait passé une semaine à penser à autre chose que sauter sur Kuchiki, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, il en était certain.

_Oui mais voilà, je suis un homme et je suis faible._

Ichigo secoua la tête.

- Il ne peut pas t'empêcher de partir, non ?

Rukia haussa les épaules.

- En tant que chef de famille, je ne sais pas. La tutelle d'adoption finissait cette année alors normalement, j'ai le choix de ma résidence principale.

- Chef de famille ! Putain ! Mais vous êtes tous centenaire ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin d'un chaperon pour vous dire où vivre ?

- C'est le système des clans de la noblesse qui veut ça.

Ichigo secoua la tête, dépassé par une vision si archaïque. En comparaison, c'était comme si son père pouvait lui dire à quelle heure rentrer... bon, okay, son père lui disait à quelle heure il devait rentrer. Mais Ichigo, lui, n'avait pas encore cent ans.

- Et donc dans tout ça, la volonté, le libre-arbitre... vous y renoncez ?

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il se sentit poussé par une force étrange. Lorsque sa tête rencontra le mur, il réalisa que la force étrange n'était autre que le pied de Rukia qui lui imprimait la marque de la semelle de sa tatane sur la joue.

- Abruti ! Et là,je fais quoi à ton avis ?

- Shrgumpf ! Acquiesça Ichigo, avec un peu de mal, parce qu'il avait de la brique dans la bouche.

* * *

Dans la salle d'audience de la neuvième division, les conversations avaient cessées et les regards se tournaient vers Hisagi qui fixa un instant le commandant du regard.

Traditionnellement, seuls les capitaines et les shinigamis mis en cause participaient aux audience, les témoins étant auditionnés durant l'enquête, et la notion d'avocat de la défense n'étant pas encore entrée dans les mœurs, aussi Ukitake fut sincèremet surpris en voyant sa collègue de la deuxième division siéger.

« Soi Fon ! Comment se fait-il que... ?

- Hem. Je dirige encore la division en charge de la police du Siereitei, nous avons épaulé le vice-capitaine Hisagi Shuhei dans cette affaire.

- Ah oui... Ukitake sourit doucement en suspectant très fort la jeune capitaine de ne faire ça que par pure curiosité. »

Après avoir demandé le silence, Hisagi put commencer son exposé.

« Les résultats, obtenus après une enquête minutieuse dont les copies des comptes rendus vous sont transmises, sont assez probants. Il semble que le vice-capitaine Abarai Renji ait prolongé son séjour terrestre sans l'autorisation de son supérieur direct le capitaine Kuchiki. Cela n'a été possible qu'avec la complicité de la treizième division, en charge des relations avec le monde des vivants. C'est la raison de votre présence ici, capitaine Ukitake.

Centre de toute l'attention, Ukitake adressa un sourire contrit qui aurait converti un terroriste fanatique aux droits de l'homme. Mais il faut croire que les shinigamis présents étaient d'une autre trempe, alors pour les faire culpabiliser un bon coup, Ukitake partit d'une quinte de toux à faire frétiller de joie un pneumologue.

Hisagi continua, après avoir louché sur le grand malade avec suspicion. Comment savoir exactement à quel moment il simulait et à quel moment il allait vraiment cracher ses poumons ?_Le capitaine Unohana aurait dû venir aussi, comme experte médicale._

- Aux dire du lieutenant Abarai, la mission que lui avait confié le capitaine Ukitake justifie la discrétion liée à cette affaire, reprit-il avant de se faire brusquement couper.

- Et vous vous êtes contenté de cette réponse ?

- C'était la première fois que Shuhei entendait Kuchiki s'adresser à lui aussi directement, et cela faisait bizarre. Surtout avec l'aura polaire qu'il répandait dans la pièce, sans aucun égard pour ses autres occupants.

- Le compte rendu des interrogatoires est inclus dans le dossier que vous avez reçu, capitaine.

_Et puis qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ?_ _Que je le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau ?_ Hisagi se sentit très seul en réalisant que, oui, ce serait bien le genre de mesures que prônait Kuchiki.

- Bref, capitaine Ukitake, depuis la... le... l'annonce qui a eu lieu hier soir, tout le monde a eu le temps de comprendre en quoi consistait la mission dont vous avez chargé Renji Abarai.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Nous y voilà.

Ukitake tira son haori sur son cou et toussa à nouveau, une manière comme une autre de demander subtilement à Kuchiki d'arrêter de faire baisser la température.

Hisagi leva les yeux au ciel. Le coup du poitrinaire ça va bien cinq minutes mais pas plus !

- Je voudrais que vous exposiez en détail cela, pour que tout le monde comprenne de quoi il retourne.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que tout cela s'explique, effectivement. Cela fait quelques temps que je songe à une amélioration de notre système de surveillance du monde des humains.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi...

- Je vais y venir. L'idée générale était d'installer un shinigami résidant, un peu à l'image du shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki.

Le commandant hocha la tête, signifiant par là qu'il était au courant et approuvait l'initiative, ce qui rendit la santé à Ukitake pour quelques minutes.

- Et c'est à cet effet que j'ai chargé Renji de se renseigner auprès d'Ichigo Kurosaki et Urahara Kisuke à propos des différentes modalités possibles pour l'adaptation d'un shinigami au monde des humains. La nature encore secrète de ce projet m'a obligé à garder une certaine discrétion, c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas consulté avant, Byakuya.

Le commandant hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Ce serait une première dans la discipline des shinigami si on laissait l'un des nôtres résider sur terre de manière permanente. Cela n'a jamais été fait et il faut appréhender ce projet avec prudence.

Jushiro sourit et reprit.

- Le premier volontaire a été choisi pour sa grande expérience du monde humain et partira cette nuit, pour une duré d'essai d'un mois.

D'un seul coup, la température chuta de dix degrés et l'aura meurtrière de Byakuya réduisit tout le monde au silence.

- Et tout ce que vous avez trouvé, c'est Rukia ?

Ukitake ravala un « gloups » gêné, Hisagi recula machinalement et vérifia que tout le monde était désarmé, Soi Fon fit comme si de rien n'était mais il n'était pas trop difficile de voir qu'elle se régalait intérieurement du spectacle. Seul le capitaine-commandant reste impassible, mais c'est tout de même le vieux Yama, et il en faut plus que ça pour lui faire hausser un sourcil.

- Essaye de comprendre, le choix paraissait logique, c'est la seule shinigami a avoir une telle expérience du monde des humains, et à pouvoir s'en sortir sans une longue période d'adaptation.

Byakuya commença à regretter d'avoir laissé Senbonsakura à l'entrée, comme le voulait l'usage.

- D'ailleurs, elle s'est elle-même portée volontaire, et rien ne l'empêche d'effectuer cette mission.

_Si moi_, songea Kuchiki avec hauteur.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées (ce qui ne serait pas si étonnant que ça), le commandant posa ses yeux scrutateurs sur le capitaine.

- Byakuya Kuchiki, votre qualité de chef de famille vous permet d'émettre des réserves, et même de vous opposer à la promotion d'un membre de votre clan, mais à la condition d'argumenter votre opposition. Avec-vous des raisons valables de vous opposer à une telle mission ?

Byakuya se tut. Des raisons, il en avait des dizaines, toutes plus spécieuses les unes que les autres, et aucune ne convaincrait le commandant.

- Sans cela, vous ne pouvez pas vous immiscer dans le fonctionnement interne d'une autre division. J'ajoute que j'ai moi-même approuvé cette initiative du capitaine Ukitake. Bien que particulièrement maladroite et malvenue, la mission confiée officieusement au lieutenant Abarai était justifiée. En revanche, je m'étonne qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait songé à en savoir plus sur la créature qui l'a attaqué.

La chape de plomb qui tomba sur l'assemblée à cette terrible question ne dura pas longtemps.

Ukitake toussa pour bien rappeler à tout le monde qu'il était bientôt l'heure de rentre prendre son sirop. Byakuya haussa les épaules imperceptiblement ; la créature en question s'était montrée incroyablement faible, il l'avait vaincue sans même utiliser son bankai, le plus surprenant dans l'histoire, c'est que Renji se soit laissé avoir par surprise. Soi Fon eut l'air un instant intéressée avant de reprendre son air renfrogné. Seul Hisagi réagit, murmurant à mi-voix.

- C'est dans le rapport. Interrogatoire de Renji Abarai, page trois.

Yamamoto plissa les yeux.

Bon, d'accord, il ne lisait pas tous les rapports qu'on lui remettait, ou alors pas en entier, mais c'est qu'il avait du boulot ! Il était commandant, il croulait sous les responsabilités. Et oui, il avait simplement vaguement survolé le compte-rendu.

- Ah, je vois, fit-il sur le ton du gars qui ne voit rien du tout. Et donc...

Hisagi reprit sous l'œil insistant de son commandant.

- Je cite de mémoire « je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ça n'avait pas de reiatsu, c'était fort, c'était pas un hollow ».

- Court mais précis.

Soi Fon soupira, elle commençait à s'emmerder ferme.

- Abarai Renji a été convoqué ce matin également, peut-on l'entendre à ce sujet ?

Au moins, ça leur éviterait les heures de débats sur la fiabilité du témoignage.

- Bonne idée approuva le vieux Yama en faisant signe aux assesseurs de faire entrer le lieutenant.

_Mauvaise idée_, rétorqua Shuhei intérieurement, si la présence de Renji avait le pouvoir de clarifier les choses et d'apporter le calme, ça se saurait depuis le temps !

_Très mauvaise idée_, songea Ukitake en lançant un regard inquiet à Byakuya, dont le faciès indéchiffrable n'annonçait rien de bon.

Dans l'antichambre, un shinigami arriva.

« Vice-capitaine Abarai.

- Ou.. oui ?

- Veuillez entrer. Déposez votre zanpakuto à l'entrée s'il-vous-plait.

Renji s'exécuta de bonne grâce, à ce qu'il pouvait voir, Senbonsakura faisait aussi partie du lot, donc pas de risque de mort dans l'immédiat. Et encore, y'avait le kido...

Il salua l'assemblée, récoltant au passage un signe de tête d'encouragement de Shuhei qui, en principe, ne devait pas prendre parti, mais là... Renji faisait trop peine à voir face à tout ces capitaines.

Soi Fon entama les hostilités, surtout pour tromper son ennui.

- Vice-capitaine Abarai, vous affirmez que la créature qui vous a attaqué sur Terre n'est pas un hollow ?

- Oui capitaine, ni un bount, encore moins un Arrancar... rien que je n'aie déjà vu.

- Et il n'avait pas de reiatsu ? C'est dur à avaler.

_Elles disent toujours ça la première fois,_ songea Renji dans un instant d'inconscience où son côté pervers reprit le dessus. Il se corrigea mentalement. Pas le moment de déconner.

- C'est pourtant le cas. C'est ce qui explique que je me sois laissé prendre par surprise. Si j'avais pu le sentir approcher, je n'aurais pas eu de mal à le vaincre. D'ailleurs..

Il se tourna vers Kuchiki, comme pour chercher un soutien.

- ... vous devez l'avoir senti vous aussi, capitaine, puisque vous êtes venu.

Le silence de mort qui accueillit cette déclaration le glaça. Alors ça allait si mal que ça ?

- Heuu, excusez-moi, mais pour Rukia ?

Ce fut Ukitake qui trancha l'atmosphère lourde comme un bloc de banquise d'une voix chaleureuse.

- Sa mission est approuvée et maintenue, merci pour ton aide, Renji.

_Ce serait flatteur dans d'autres circonstances, mais là, j'ai juste l'impression que ça signe mon arrêt de mort._

Et pour cause, Kuchiki avait l'air plus crispé que jamais.

- Byakuya, que peux-tu nous dire, pour ta part, sur cette créature ?

Le jeune capitaine daigna enfin desserrer les mâchoires, les yeux vides, l'air lointain.

- Je confirme les dires de mon vice-capitaine. Je pense que nous devrions revenir à cette innovation que vous préconisez, capitaine Ukitake. Est-ce bien utile alors que cette menace n'est pas encore identifiée ?

Yamamoto darda son regard inquisiteur sur le capitaine et fronça les sourcils. Oui, ce gamin avait encore une sale tendance à l'insubordination.

- Raison de plus. Une des premières mission de Rukia Kuchiki sera de déterminer la nature de cette créature avec la collaboration du shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ils travailleront, comment dire... en équipe.

Renji implora du regard le capitaine-commandant. Pouvait-il se passer de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu ? Non, bien sûr, y'a qu'à voir son zanpakuto pour comprendre qu'il aime voir les maisons brûler.

Hisagi sentant également, l'odeur du roussi, reprit les choses en main.

- Merci Renji. Je pense que ta collaboration aux recherches sur cette créature sera nécessaire, cela sera vu en temps et en heure. Je vais en venir aux conclusions de mon enquête. »

Infiniment reconnaissant, Renji salua et tourna les talons sans se faire prier, ça allait chauffer.

Arrivé dans l'antichambre, serrant Zabimaru dans ses mains, il n'écouta même pas Rukia qui lui demadnait de raconter, il se précipita vers la porte de service qui donnait directement sur la rue.

« Il faut qu'on se tire, Ichigo.

- Quoi ?

- S'il ne trouve que Rukia ici, alors ça ira. Il ne peut pas haïr Rukia.

Cette dernière, interloquée par la fuite soudaine de son ami, l'attrapa par le col sans ménagement.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Renji sourit en coin.

- Vu comment ça se passe, il vaut mieux se faire discrets, voir invisibles pour quelques temps. On se retrouve ce soir à la onzième, okay ?

Et Renji sortit par la petite porte en lançant un « yo » faussement décontracté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ichigo rattrapa Renji qui shunpotait.

- Pourquoi tu dis que Byakuya ne peut pas s'en prendre à Rukia ? T'es sûr de ça ?

Renji sourit à nouveau tant l'inquiétude perçait sous le ton curieux de son ami.

- Ichigo, t'as déjà vu un portrait de dame Hisana, la défunte femme du capitaine ?

- Nan.

- Si. Tu as déjà vu Rukia. Et Rukia est le portrait vivant d'Hisana. C'est pour ça que Byakuya ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

- D'accord...

Renji reprit, sentant Ichigo se détendre un peu trop à son goût.

- Nous, en revanche, je ne le vois pas hésiter longtemps avant de...

- De... ?

- Ben, senbonsakura quoi.

- Gloups.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Renji avait pris la direction de sa capitainerie par réflexe, et, réflexion faite, ça ne lui semblait pas un si mauvais choix. Là, au moins, il pouvait veiller à ce que personne ne soit présent lorsqu'une catastrophe arriverait (en l'occurrence, la catastrophe, c'était un Byakuya Kuchiki furieux). C'est ce qu'il fit, donnant des consignes dès son arrivée. Musokuri leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était tombée dans cette division dirigée par un duo de tarés ?

À l'étage des bureaux des officiers, il traina Ichigo à sa suite, puisque celui-ci refusait d'aller se planquer à la onzième. Devant son propre bureau, un comité d'accueil réduit l'attendait.

« Vice-capitaine !

- Rikichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- Ben... on s'inquiétait un peu. Avec cette convocation...

Ichigo sentit un frisson le parcourir de haut en bas en voyant le sourire protecteur, limite paternaliste, que Renji adressa à son subordonné.

_Mais où est-passée la brute sans cervelle ? C'est qui cette mère poule ?_

- Merci Rikichi mais je te conseille de ne pas traîner dans les parages. Ça risque de...

- Saigner, compléta Ichigo, lugubre.

- Bon, trouve-toi une occupation hors de la capitainerie. J'ai envoyé deux de nos trois escadrons à l'entraînement et le dernier au repos.

Rikichi sourit tristement et rougit légèrement.

- Je vais aller à l'hôpital central alors...

Renji hocha la tête, se méprenant sur les raisons qui poussaient Rikichi à se réfugier chez les « shinigamis en blanc ». Il tapota le crâne de son subordonné en souriant.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'_il_ me laisse en vie mais bon, c'est gentil de ta part.

Ce à quoi Rikichi rougit de confusion avant de tourner les talons en se flagellant intérieurement pour avoir pensé à fricoter avec un certain shinigami de la quatrième au lieu de prévenir Unohana du carnage qui allait avoir lieu.

- Quoi ? Fit Renji à son pote qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air.

- Je ne pensais que tu étais ce genre d'officier.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben... maternant...

- Moi ? Renji secoua la tête. T'es trop jeune pour comprendre, c'est tout, protesta-t-il avec une surprenante mauvaise foi.

N'empêche c'est vrai, il n'avait pas de relation maternelle avec ses shinigamis... ou alors une relation franchement incestueuse !

Ichigo ricana.

- Ça va, joue pas au vieux revenu de tout.

- Ichigo.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même y'a pas une heure. Je suis plus que centenaire.

Le shinigami remplaçant médita une seconde cette dernière information alors que son ami s'assurait que les différents bureaux fussent bien vides.

- Donc en gros, moi qui aie seize ans, à tes yeux...

- T'es un mioche.

- Hey !

- Et je te parle même pas de ce que le vieux Yama doit en penser. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu devrais te tirer vite fait.

- Hein ?

- Autant que mon capitaine ne fasse qu'une victime. En plus la dernière fois qu'il a cru m'avoir tué j'étais pas si mort que ça. Et Rikichi est déjà en train de rameuter la quatrième pour des soins d'urgence. Donc il se peut bien que j'en réchappe en vie. Toi, je sais pas.

- Merde !

Ichigo envoya son poing faire connaissance avec le mur du couloir. Le mur, frappé par ce nouveau genre de contact, se laissa aimablement transpercer.

Les deux shinigamis contemplèrent le trou avec consternation. Bon, de toute façon, si Kuchiki se déchaînait toute la capitainerie serait à refaire, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en rajouter.

- Tu trouves pas que tu fais assez de dégât comme ça ?

- Moi, je fais des dégâts ? Protesta Ichigo avec une bonne foi désarmante.

Renji sourit en coin. C'était pour des choses comme ça qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer cet idiot de gamin.

Il allait sortir une autre connerie pour détendre l'atmosphère, lorsque, d'un seul coup, tout le bâtiment sembla trembler sur ses fondations, et la température baissant d'un bon paquet de degré d'un coup n'empêcha pas de grosses gouttes de sueurs perler sur le visage des deux shinigamis.

- Tire-toi ! »

Et comme Ichigo semblait bien décidé à y passer lui aussi, par pure et stupide solidarité de potes, Renji lui attrapa le col et l'envoya valser par la première fenêtre venue. Le fait que cette fenêtre soit fermée n'entrava pas de beaucoup le superbe vol plané du shinigami remplaçant qui parcourut quelques centaines de mètres dans les airs avant d'aller s'écraser sur un toit quelconque.

Resté seul, Renji se sentit... très seul.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle derrière lui. La salle de repos des officiers. Plus de place, plus d'endroits où se cacher et surtout, deux portes. Une pour laisser entrer Kuchiki, une pour prendre la fuite. Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils, griffa machinalement le cuir rouge de l'accoudoir... et s'arrêta lorsque le cuir fut complètement déchiré.

_Nerveux, moi ? Jamais !_

La porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur désespérante. La silhouette délicatement découpée dans la lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtre du couloir apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, altière, imposante, raide comme la justice. Renji se leva malgré lui, saisit par l'autorité presque surnaturelle qui se dégageait de l'homme en face de lui.

« Cap... »

Le mot mourut ses lèvres, lorsque la porte se referma dans un claquement sinistre.

À la limite, Renji aurait presque préféré que Kuchiki s'énerve, qu'il casse quelque chose, qu'il l'attaque directement. Au moins, les choses auraient été claires. Mais s'il voulait être sensé, il devait bien reconnaître que la colère de Byakuya Kuchiki était froide. Qu'il ne se donnait pas en spectacle, qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit, qu'il anéantissait l'adversité sans jamais se laisser submerger par elle, qu'il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid.

_Il ne me laissera jamais me justifier. Il cherche un exutoire_, devina le lieutenant dans un éclair de clairvoyance. _Et je sens que je suis en tête de liste._

Comme pour contredire ces pensées, Kuchiki murmura :

« Kurosaki a déjà disparu. »

Renji sourit intérieurement. Pour une fois, il avait eu du flair. Ichigo en aurait pris plein la gueule. Bien sûr, lui aussi allait s'en prendre plein la gueule mais, comme dirait cet enfoiré d'humain, se prendre des coups pour un pote, c'est presque un plaisir. _Plus qu'un plaisir_, corrigea Renji, _un devoir, un honneur_.

« Cap... »

À nouveau, il ne put terminer son premier mot, Kuchiki le pétrifia du regard.

Un regard accusateur qui le flétrit de la tête aux pieds. Il se sentit ployer sous cette attaque muette et s'avança. Il se campa résolument face à son capitaine, l'air le plus grave qu'il pouvait adopter.

La gifle vola avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Une gifle qui lui arracha la tête. Renji sentit sa mâchoire se briser sous le coup et la douleur irradier dans toute sa tête.

« Tu savais. »

L'accusation le saisit au plus profond de lui, lui noua les tripes, le fit vaciller. Renji ne se demanda même pas de quoi Kuchiki pouvait bien parler, il savait, il n'y avait qu'une chose d'assez importante pour le mettre dans un tel état, son aura irradiant de fureur.

Il recula un peu, histoire de ne pas se faire tuer tout de suite et murmura doucement :

« J'étais lié, capitaine.

Le regard lourd de reproche de Kuchiki le transperça.

- Plus que par ton devoir ?

Renji haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- C'est Rukia, je ne peux pas la trahir.

- Mais moi, tu peux.

- Je... je n'avais pas l'intention de vous mentir, cap...

- Mais tu l'as fait. »

La fureur glacée de Kuchiki lui serra le cœur. Se sentir haï comme ça était à la limite du supportable. Il comprenait maintenant à quel point Rukia avait pu remplir l'existence de son capitaine et, par conséquent, combien sa vie à venir serait vide et terne si elle partait.

Renji fit mine de reculer mais Kuchiki lui attrapa violemment le bras et le serra à l'en faire hurler de douleur.

« Ne fuis pas tes responsabilités.

- Capitaine je ne... »

Une nouvelle gifle coupa court à ses faibles dénégations.

Le regard haineux de Kuchiki se teinta d'une lueur de mépris, encore plus accablante si cela était possible. L'endroit où Kuchiki lui avait pris le bras devenait de plus en plus douloureux et Renji sentait la force du capitaine jusque dans son épaule.

« À qui dois-tu ton honneur, Renji Abarai ? »

Il entendit l'accusation muette « tu as trahi ma confiance alors qu'elle t'étais acquise et que c'est un privilège rare ».

La douleur qu'il sentit derrière toute cette colère le paralysa de stupeur.

_Alors ce type a bien un cœur._

Parfois Renji avait eu du mal à imaginer Kuchiki avec une femme qu'il aimait et qu'il voulait épouser contre toute bienséance. Là, en cet instant, il le voyait, il l'avait sous les yeux, le Kuchiki qui avait aimé une âme du Rukongai et l'avait faite entrer dans un des clans les plus prestigieux contre l'avis de tous. Il le contemplait, cet homme rebelle par amour, qui n'obéissait qu'à sa conception de la loi et de l'honneur. Il comprenait confusément que Rukia était la dernière trace vivante de cet amour, le dernier signe de la volonté implacable de Byakuya Kuchiki défiant tout son clan. Et sa lutte pour garder Rukia était aussi un combat acharné contre la fatalité. Il lui semblait qu'on lui arrachait la seule consolation que ce monde lui eût jamais accordé.

Renji sentit une rage sourde poindre en lui. En plus d'être désespérément hanté par le fantôme d'Hisana, il devait maintenant compter avec Rukia, la dernière incarnation de l'amour qui avait uni Byakuya à sa femme. Il se sentit minable d'être jaloux d'une morte et de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Jaloux.

Voir à nouveau Kuchiki lutter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui rendait Renji désespérément jaloux. Et le voir de si près, ce noble si froid qui s'enflamme pour l'amour d'une sœur, le rendait follement amoureux de lui.

Renji s'approcha encore, de manière à ne plus pouvoir éviter un coup. Et il prit son courage à deux mains. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait annoncé quelques heures plus tôt ? Qu'il était bêtement amoureux ? Et bien, de la théorie à la pratique, il allait devoir se prouver sa sincérité.

« Oui, je le savais, capitaine. Plus encore, je l'ai aidée. »

Étrangement, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il pouvait sentir les pulsions meurtrières qui émanaient de son capitaine mais avouer son rôle dans l'histoire lui donnait l'impression d'être plus fort, plus sûr de lui.

« J'aime Rukia comme une sœur. Et Ichigo comme un frère. Et ils sont l'un pour l'autre la meilleure chose qui pourrait leur arriver.

- Comment oses-tu...

Renji ferma les yeux.

- Je les ai aidés et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Et laissez-moi vous dire qu'à mes yeux j'ai plus de devoirs envers Rukia qu'envers vous.

Kuchiki sembla un instant perdre de vue son grief premier et fronça les sourcils.

- Rukia est comme une sœur. Avec elle, j'ai grandi au Rukongai et je m'en suis sorti avec elle. Vous êtes simplement mon capitaine, comme l'ont été Aizen et Kenpachi avant vous. J'ai des devoirs envers vous, je n'ai pas à vous être dévoué.

Disant cela, il s'approcha encore un peu, ouvertement provocateur, et, au plus profond de lui, incertain du succès de son plaidoyer, incapable de dire si Kuchiki réagirait à ce prétexte qu'il lui offrait pour clarifier leur situation.

Kuchiki secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as donc aucun honneur ?

- Cap...

- Tu crois donc que tu peux agir sans en supporter les conséquences !

Renji hocha la tête.

- Ma soumission à vous... ce n'est pas au capitaine que je la dois.

Le regard incrédule dont le gratifia son capitaine lui apprit qu'il avait en partie réussi. Byakuya avait un peu moins envie de le tuer, un peu plus envie de l'écouter.

- Ne me détestez pas pour cela mais parfois, il faut faire l'inverse que ce que nous dicte notre devoir.

Le capitaine relâcha sa prise sur l'officier, cherchant à savoir où ce dernier voulait en venir.

- Je ne pense pas mériter de me faire détester par vous pour cela. J'ai agi selon mon cœur, pas selon mon devoir mais j'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

Désarçonné, Kuchiki secoua la tête et dévisagea son lieutenant d'un regard polaire. Son rôle plus que douteux dans la fuite de Rukia était-il donc à ce point guidé par une volonté supérieure ?

- Vous pouvez me trouver trop téméraire ou impudent mais de toute façon, c'est fait, je ne peux pas changer mes sentiments sur demande, personne ne le peut. Vous non plus.

Renji hésita avant de continuer. Le reste n'avait qu'un rapport lointain avec le cas de Rukia et Ichigo, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus dire.

- Aussi différents soient-ils, on ne peut tenir éloignés deux êtres qui s'attirent. Vous pas plus que quiconque.

Avant que Kuchiki ait réalisé à quel point cette dernière phrase était lourde de sens, deux mains lui avaient déjà attrapé le visage et ses lèvres se faisaient dévorer par celles, affamées, de Renji.

- Ren...!

- Vous êtes venu me voir...

Kuchiki n'essaya même pas de se dégager de l'étreinte de son vice-capitaine. Il voulait entendre la suite.

- ...et vous saviez que moi, je suis plus faible.

L'une des mains quitta son visage pour venir lui agripper la taille. Résolution, maîtrise de lui, volonté... c'était quelques rares qualités que Renji n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de montrer. Ces qualités, Kuchiki pouvait en sentir la trace dans chacun de ses gestes, comme si la fragile digue de retenue qu'il avait laborieusement dressée entre eux venait de céder et que les flots commençaient à tout envahir.

Et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Byakuya se sentait d'humeur à se noyer...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Prochain chapitre après les grandes vacances !

Naaan c'est une blague (comment ça, on est des sadiques ? ), le prochaine chapitre devrait arriver dans le courant du mois de juillet (oui, y'en a qui bossent l'été). Mais selon la qualité de vos reviews, il pourrait être en avance XD Quoi, c'est du racolage, oui et alors ?

* * *

Ouverture d'une charmante rubrique appelée : réponse aux reviews anonyme/sans compte FFnet. Bien sûr le chapitre n'est pas fait pour ça mais comment voulez-vous répondre à des reviews autrement les aminches ? Surtout quand y'a des vrais questions précises dedans ? Et quand nos amis les reviewers sont fidèles et gentils ?

Donc pour mimi111 : merci beaucoup, c'est trop gentil mais nous n'avons pas inventé le principe de la séquelle (en gros, une histoire qui est la suite d'une autre)... et bravo ByyyyaaaaaReeeeeeeen en force. Tu as bien raison, c'est le plus beau couple du monde XD.

Selvuna : merci d'avoir suivi fidèlement tous ces chapitres (arrgh 15, ça fait beaucoup trop XD) Et encore bravo, le phallus tatoué sur le nez, j'adhère, j'adore, faut lancer la mode ^^

Catsume : sois tranquille, tant que vous reviewez, les bébés phoques survivront XD oui, Byakuya est noble et bon (dans le fond, mais alors tout au fond) et ses principes de fous l'empêchent certes de baiser avec tout le monde, mais au moins, ça le force à bien se conduire. Et oui, en exclusivité je l'annonce (parce qu'il n'y a que toi que ça semble perturber) ce sera un happy end (comprendre : ça va sentir le citron, les amis).

Emilyclad : merci à toi de lire et reviewer

lili199 : merci pour ta lecture fidèle !

A moins que tout le monde n'ouvre un compte FFnet entretemps (on peut rêver), cette rubrique sera encore là au prochain chapitre !  
Bonne lecture  
Loli  
(ah oui, c'est encore Loli qui s'y colle ! Tous ceux qui trouvent la paresse de Jimi intolérable, tapez 1)


	17. Le désir I

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : voici la suite (chose promis, chose due) de Sept jours pour guérir... avec de belles références et (on espère) toujours autant d'humour.

NA2 : IMPORTANT Nous faisons une pause pour l'été, la publication de nos fics reprend fin septembre, et restez à l'affut, il y aura des nouveautés ! Bonnes vacances et bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le désir I**

_« mes reins sont pleins de fièvre,  
plus rien d'intact en ma chair ;  
brisé, écrasé, à bout,  
je rugis tant gronde mon cœur »_

Ps. XXXVIII, 8, 9

* * *

La noyade inévitable, Kuchiki laissa son corps céder et son esprit se retirer loin, dans une parcelle de sa conscience où il assisterait, impuissant, à l'étreinte honteuse.

Renji approfondit le baiser, gémissant de douleur lorsque sa mâchoire brisée entrait en contact avec le visage de son capitaine.

Médicalement parlant, c'était encore pire que le coup des points de suture. Il sentait les os s'entrechoquer, crisser et le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Mais plus que tout, il sentait les lèvres sèches de Kuchiki, sa langue réticente, son corps tout proche du sien mais pas encore assez. Et il devait changer cela.

Il lui attrapa la taille avec douceur, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, puis avança, petit à petit vers le mur. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu besoin de prendre la fuite et à cet instant précis, il aurait aimé que les portes de la salle disparaissent comme par enchantement. Plus de porte, plus de fuite, plus d'interruption.

- Capitaine...

Il ne reconnut pas sa voix tant la douleur lui donnait un ton haché et hésitant.

À nouveau, un baiser, plus fougueux, plus agressif, un baiser qui exigeait une réponse, qui allait la chercher du bout de la langue et ne cesserait que lorsqu'il l'obtiendrait. Il n'eut rien.

Et donc, il insista.

- Capitaine...

Et à nouveau un baiser quémandeur. Il sentit Byakuya lui répondre mollement, sans conviction mais sans refus non plus. Et surtout sans douceur.

Renji saisit les mains de son capitaine, les serrant maladroitement, sûrement assez fort pour trahir toute son angoisse et son appréhension. Approfondissant leur baiser, il se heurtait à une forteresse invisible, derrière la soumission apparente de Kuchiki.

Il eut l'impression écœurante que Kuchiki était tout simplement désespéré, et que seul ce désespoir lui permettait de lui faire l'amour. Mais il voulait un peu plus, il voulait que Kuchiki vienne de son plein gré et qu'il le désire lui, pas simplement n'importe qui d'assez fou pour lui sauter dessus.

Il s'éloigna un peu pour parler, mais lui garda les mains serrées. Il chercha vainement son regard, ses yeux durs et brillants. Il ne trouva qu'un visage fermé, le regard lointain, un visage de mépris qui masquait sa souffrance.

- Je ne veux pas ça, capitaine.

- Tu as ce que tu veux, prends-le parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras.

Les mots si durs tranchaient avec le tremblement qui perçait dans la voix de Byakuya. Il referma la bouche, pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi tant de faiblesse ?

Renji enlaça doucement son capitaine et s'interdit de prononcer les quelques mots qui auraient pu le soulager.

_Je vous veux sincèrement._

- Capitaine...

S'il le lui disait, s'il se déclarait ouvertement, il ne pourrait plus échapper à la suite, il ne pourrait plus faire semblant de plaisanter ou de ne pas y attacher de l'importance. Sil lui disait qu'il l'aimait, il serait obligé de le lui prouver. Il ne voulait pas le submerger, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ses sentiments mais au moins, ça, il pouvait le faire. Lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que Kuchiki oublie jusqu'à son nom.

Il se rapprocha, l'enlaça à nouveau et sentit le capitaine se crisper à son approche, essayer de se dégager. Et ce simple refus corporel le blessa bien plus que tous les coups et toutes les insultes qu'il avait jamais pu subir de la part de cet homme.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa mâchoire qu'il devinait en morceaux, et son menton, irradiant de douleur. Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, il éleva les mains de Kuchiki, les posa sur son torse, les forçant. Il en avait marre de supplier, maintenant, il prenait.

Il le poussa, contre le mur, coincé. Byakuya tenta de l'écarter d'un coup de coude, et il y parvint, l'espace d'un instant. Déconcerté, et surtout infiniment plus vexé qu'il ne l'aurait avoué par ce nouveau rejet, Renji rattrapa son capitaine par la taille, l'enlaça, grogna d'une voix tremblotante de douleur.

« Si vous voulez m'empêcher, faites-le vraiment. »

Là au moins, il devrait être sérieux. S'il voulait se défendre, qu'il le fasse ! Qu'il le tue même, il en avait le pouvoir. Intimement, Renji redoutait cette issue et pourtant, il ne voulait pas d'un amant réticent.

« Arrêtez-moi..., reprit-il, presque implorant. »

Plus placide que jamais, Byakuya le toisa, sans le regarder dans les yeux, mais assez proche pour que ce soit au tour de Renji de voir une lueur de défi dans le regard de son capitaine. Comme s'il mettait en doute sa résolution. Comme s'il le mettait au défi de s'engager plus avant, devinant sa peur et son incertitude soigneusement refoulée.

C'en fut trop pour le lieutenant, à bout de nerfs, frustré par ces jours d'attente et de déni.

Il le jeta violemment sur l'un des canapés, lui attrapa la taille, repoussant le tissu de ses vêtements, goûtant ses lèvres avec délectation. Savourant une modeste victoire.

Byakuya essaya de se dépêtrer de cette situation fort inconfortable, sa nuque étant pliée selon un angle plus que douteux, s'il voulait garder un œil sur les événements. Renji le maintenait contre le siège, tout en trifouillant à sa ceinture et Byakuya releva la tête juste assez pour voir l'officier détacher son sabre. Pour la première fois, son ton monocorde laissa la place à une exclamation outrée.

« Renji !

Il ne pouvait pas... pas ça. On ne porte pas la main sur l'arme d'un autre. Un zanapkuto, un sabre lié à l'âme, on ne le traite pas comme un vulgaire ballot.

- Réfléchissez, capitaine... Renji cessa de bouger. Pour ce que nous allons faire, il sera plus gênant qu'utile... »

D'un coup de genoux, Byakuya envoya son lieutenant au sol, il se redressa, le toisa avec stupeur. Tant d'audace... d'insolence !

Alors qu'il allait se lever, décidé peut-être à ne plus se laisser emporter vers le fond, il se senti tiré par son haori, et, malgré lui, se laissa entraîner en arrière. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, le souffle lui manquer, il replongeait. Les bras de Renji l'accueillirent avant de le renverser sous lui.

Ils s'étaient laissés tomber sur le sol, entre les fauteuils et la table basse. Le parquet dur allait accueillir leur étreinte.

Dans un dernier réflexe, Byakuya porta la main à son sabre.

Renji le plaqua violemment contre le sol et d'une main assurée, défit l'attache de l'arme qui retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

« N'essayez même pas. »

Byakuya serra les dents et détourna le regard. Il pouvait l'en empêcher s'il le voulait, n'était-il pas indéniablement le plus fort ? Un coup de sa part, un regard menaçant et Renji se plierait.

Mais en avait-il envie ? Il avait essayé de lutter, il y était même parvenu pendant quinze jours et maintenant ? À la première difficulté, il revenait dans les bras de cet idiot. Et le pire,c'est qu'il sentait la désapprobation de son lieutenant, il percevait avec précision à quel point il était insatisfait de ne servir que de pis aller. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il pouvait être sourd à l'appel des sirènes, mais il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de l'attirer vers le fond.

Une nouvelle fois, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, les unes forçant les autres. Le jeune lieutenant força une nouvelle fois l'homme qu'il voulait.

Il sentit sous les lèvres les mâchoires crispées du capitaine, il pouvait sentir cette tension dans tout son corps. Quelque chose comme du rejet, comme si tout son corps refusait qu'il le touche, alors qu'il avait accepté en apparence. Et une immense tristesse le saisit.

« Capitaine... »

N'obtenant aucun réponse, il se résolut à continuer sans la participation de son amant.

S'il avait réfléchi quelques secondes, il aurait peut-être cessé tout mouvement, il aurait simplement arrêté de profiter du chagrin et de la douleur d'un homme qu'il disait aimer. Mais c'est bien connu, quand le bas est occupé, le haut ne peut plus faire grand chose.

Et le bas était terriblement occupé, il se trouvait, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité, tout contre Kuchiki, son corps rencontrant le sien, l'effleurant, le caressant, les peaux qui... ne se touchaient pas encore mais n'aller pas tarder. Qu'à cela ne tienne, laissant sa bouche lutter contre la froideur de son amant, Renji envoya ses mains descendre, lâcher celles de Kuchiki.

Le sabre était déjà loin, poussé de toute part par leurs mouvements désordonnés. Il entreprit de dénouer les liens de tissu qui retenaient le reste.

Oubliée, la certitude que Kuchiki n'avait cédé que parce qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se passer les nerfs autrement. Renji se mordit les lèvres, ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour pleurer sur son triste sort de pauvre mec amoureux.

Le hakama glissa sur le sol dans un froissement mou, le montsuki s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître la peau claire du capitaine.

Renji sentit une pointe de regret lui serrer le cœur.

_Merde ! C'est le principe de l'amour. Souffrir pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et plus on aime, plus on risque de souffrir mais est-ce suffisant pour décider de ne pas aimer ?_ Alors que le plaisir était toujours plus fort que la souffrance.

Toujours plus forte, cette sensation d'être à l'étroit dans son propre corps, de vouloir chercher le corps d'un autre pour grandir, pour se libérer. Cette sensation qui guidait maintenant le moindre de ses gestes, de vouloir retrouver l'autre, de se fondre en lui.

Doucement, les mains qui glissent, puis sans plus de retenue, leur deux corps se heurtèrent presque. Renji brûla d'une joie sauvage à l'idée d'y être à nouveau : arriver à ne pas obstruer son esprit avec des doutes inutiles et encombrants. Se laisser porter par le simple désir, se laisser s'enflammer quoiqu'il en coûte. Ne laisser parler que la chaleur et l'envie.

Effrayé par cette soudaine ferveur qu'il sentit chez Renji et qui l'oppressait à la manière d'un poids pesant sur sa poitrine, Byakuya repoussa le baiser, tirant les cheveux rouges brusquement en arrière.

Il le repoussa, il se refusait, Renji lui prit les mains, l'attira vers lui, l'embrassa violemment, poussant un cri de douleur bien malgré lui. Embrasser n'avait jamais été si douloureux et pourtant il n'avait jamais autant désiré un baiser de quelqu'un.

La colère remplaça d'un coup la tendresse. Tout désir contient une part de violence et là, elle s'éveillait avec la résistance ridicule du capitaine.

« Vous pouvez toujours me mépriser...

Le lieutenant ôta son bandeau d'un geste vif.

- ... vous aurez beau me faire croire que vous cédez par désespoir...

Il écarta sans prévenir les jambes de Kuchiki et coinça les siennes au milieu.

- ... moi je le sais... je le sais... ce que je fais...

Il passa une main impatiente dans la chevelure d'ébène et tira une poignée de cheveux pour forcer Kuchiki à le montrer son visage en face.

- ... je sais que c'est ce que vous désirez...

Byakuya se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte. Trop tard, Renji était bien trop excité, il pouvait sentir son sexe dur frotter contre son ventre. Trop tard, il avait déjà accepté, plus encore, il l'avait demandé.

- Ne le fais pas... »

Sa faible protestation se perdit dans la collision sensuelle de leurs lèvres humides.

Le lieutenant entreprit alors de les caresser, lui, son amant, faisant tout pour deux, n'utilisant qu'une main, l'autre était restée accrochée à la masse de cheveux emmêlés.

Son sexe gorgé le faisait souffrir. Il ne voulait pas que ça de Kuchiki, mais il voulait ça aussi. Il le fixa une seconde, cherchant à graver en lui une image de l'homme tant aimé en cet instant, à travers la brume du désir.

Kuchiki fermait les yeux et la bouche, mais ses joues rosissant et sa respiration haletante ne trompait pas.

D'un geste brusque, Renji vint lui écarter les lèvres, ouvrant la bouche de ses doigts. Il se pencha tout aussi rapidement, forçant le passage pour sa langue avide. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celle de Byakuya, emportant leur corps dans un même mouvement contre le parquet.

Byakuya gémit douloureusement quand sa tête heurta le sol et tenta maladroitement de se rattraper à son lieutenant, accrocha la veste de Renji qui se débarrassa du vêtement d'un geste vif. La main toujours serrée autour du tissu, Kuchiki eut à peine conscience des mouvements que Renji faisait pour se déshabiller.

Byakuya, touché plus profondément qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre par les paroles de son amant, tentait sans trop y croire de ne pas participer.

Oui mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait.

Renji serra le poing et se força à prononcer quelques mots. Plus doucement, plus séduisantes, les paroles s'insinuèrent en lui.

« Ne faites pas le mort, capitaine. Ça ne m'intéresse pas d'aimer un cadavre. »

Le rythme haché des mots, la voix rauque, la prononciation rendue approximative par la blessure de Renji, et surtout, les mots si durs sur un ton si doux, tout saisit Byakuya, allumant en lui une étincelle de regret, de doute intense.

Il savait qu'il en fallait très peu, trop peu. Qu'une goutte d'eau faisait un torrent, et qu'un torrent emporte tout sur son passage. Qu'une goutte d'eau pouvait raviver un ru au printemps.

C'est ce que fit Renji, refaisant ce geste, étrange, maladroit et indécent. Saisissant la main de Byakuya posée sur le sol, il l'amena à ses lèvres avec une infinie lenteur, et l'effleura le temps d'un souffle, avant de la reposer au sol, toujours étroitement liée à la sienne.

Combien de temps ? Une seconde, un an, un siècle ? Ou seulement quinze jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur première nuit. Et d'un seul geste, Renji venait d'effacer cette seconde, cette année, ce siècle. Il les avait ramené dans cette chambre isolée du monde, moite et sombre.

Et comme aux premières chaleurs, les glaciers figés donnent les torrents les plus violents, Byakuya laissa le désir faire fondre son indifférente comme neige au soleil. Tant pis.

Il enlaça à son tour son amant, laissant la brûlure prendre possession de lui, l'emportant loin dans les affres du désir.

Leur peau brûlante se rencontraient avec fureur, les mains liées, puis libérées, se découvrant, s'explorant, pétrissant des chairs fermes, dessinant les contours musculeux de leur corps. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant cesser de se toucher. Ivres de cette étreinte, inconscients de ce qui les entourait, du lieu, du mal qu'ils pouvaient se causer, tout n'était à nouveau que délices et plaisir. Et ils en savouraient chaque fraction de seconde, s'abandonnant à nouveau, tous leurs souvenirs revenus à la surface, chaque acte déjà exécuté une fois demandait une revanche, une seconde chance, demandait un retour victorieux.

Happé par les longues mèches rouges qui se glissaient entre eux, Byakuya avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, attirant son visage contre le sien, humectant la peau du cou, de la mâchoire et des joues, arrachant à Renji des gémissements de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

Bien décidé à ne pas en rester là, ce dernier avait tout simplement continué de les caresser, amenant son capitaine aux limites de l'orgasme. À peine avait-il prit le soin de le préparer que déjà, il lui écartait un peu plus les jambes, lui enserrant le bassin du bras, dans un seul élan, le soulevait légèrement du sol pour mieux le prendre.

Il le pénétra avec une vigueur surprenante, déroutante pour Byakuya qui ne put retenir un cri. Ça faisait bien plus mal que la première fois et le capitaine chercha à atténuer la douleur en relevant ses jambes.

Renji eut l'air étonné mais en profita pour attraper les cuisses de Kuchiki et les passer au-dessus de ses épaules.

Byakuya se retint de protester. Son dos, lui protesta, et à la douleur qui naissait dans ses reins, une autre répondit moins vive, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il le remarquerait plus tard, mais la première fois n'avait nullement été aussi douloureuse. Là, il sentait son lieutenant frapper au plus profond de lui, bousculant son corps, cognant ses os et malmenant sa chair. Il sentait la douleur, la déchirure qui embrasait tout le bas de son dos, et celle, plus diffuse, que causait l'inconfortable position dans laquelle il était.

Pourtant son visage était là, tout proche, haletant et luisant de sueur, les tempes inondées et les lèvres écarlates. Renji était, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraisse, à la fois en lui et devant lui. Incapable de faire un seul mouvement contre les coups de boutoirs qu'il lui portait, Byakuya leva simplement les mains, attrapa le visage de son lieutenant, le serra de ses doigts fins.

Renji se crispa subitement. Il eut un instant l'impression que son crâne explosait. Les os brisés faisaient de son visage une plaie béante, mais rien ne pouvait plus interrompre leur étreinte, alors il ferma les yeux, laissant des larmes de douleur mouiller ses joues, et reprit avec plus d'ardeur encore.

Ses va et viens violents les emportaient, l'un avec l'autre, dans des abysses de plaisir, teintées d'amertume, de douleur et de peine. L'un et l'autre succombaient avec la même incertitude, buvaient aux mêmes eaux troubles d'un désir imparfait.

D'un coup de rein plus leste, Kuchiki sentit tout son corps frissonner délicieusement, un plaisir au plus intime, gênant et certainement interdit mais au milieu de la brutalité de leur rapport, cela arriva comme un geyser, ouvrant les vannes de sa jouissance. Surpris, Renji sentit le corps se raidir sous lui, le sperme gicler sur son ventre, les mains agripper son cou avec le même désespoir qu'un naufragé attrape une bouée de sauvetage. Et surtout, la chair se resserrer autour de son sexe et pulser sur un rythme effréné, comme pour accélérer sa propre satisfaction.

Il se retint pourtant et ne jouit qu'après, après avoir pu à nouveau frôler les lèvres hautaines transformées par le plaisir, comme des fleurs que le soleil de l'aube fait s'ouvrir.

Il retomba, épuisé, meurtri, sur la poitrine de son amant, la respiration saccadée, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Machinalement, Byakuya reprit ses caresses distraites peignant de ses doigts, les mèches rouges mouillées de sueur. D'une main hésitante, il parcourut timidement le dos de son lieutenant, traçant la ligne de la colonne, effleurant la peau moite sans oser caresser vraiment.

Le calme plat après la tempête qui avait ravagé la petite pièce autrefois accueillante. Le calme d'un lac troublé uniquement par le jeu de la brise dans les joncs, ainsi, on entendait seulement les deux respirations dans l'étrange somnolence qui suit l'amour.

Ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi, à attendre que quelque chose leur arrive et qu'ils retrouvent d'eux-mêmes les mots pour en parler, mais un bruit sourd interrompit ce moment de grâce et les ramena trop vite à la réalité.

Entièrement réveillés, ils identifièrent sans peine la nature de ce bruit gêneur.  
Des coups à la porte.

_Merde !_ Renji se releva en vitesse, l'air plus blasé que jamais de Kuchiki lui fit froid dans le dos et il se dépêcha de se rhabiller, histoire d'éviter un scandale comme le Seireitei n'en avait pas vu depuis des lustres.

Il recouvrit le capitaine de ses vêtements, avant de rajuster son propre hakama. En saisissant le ginpakukazahana (à vos souhaits !), une rougeur de honte s'étala sur ses joues. Une certaine fierté imbécile l'envahit également. C'était certainement la première fois de l'histoire du clan Kuchiki que la noble écharpe était souillée d'une telle façon. Et c'était à cause de lui !

Les coups répétés le tirèrent de sa réflexion et il se précipita pour ouvrir. S'attendant à trouver les shinigamis de sa division, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à...

« Capitaine Unohana !

Et son sourire meurtrier.

Renji résista à son mouvement de recul, et referma la porte, dissimulant aux yeux de tous le pitoyable spectacle que devait offrir son capitaine.

- Vice-capitaine Abarai, que se passe-t-il donc ici ?

Il secoua la tête. Il savait que sa blessure ne pourrait pas échapper à l'acuité de la capitaine, pas plus que les traces évidente de leur étreinte torride.

- Vice-capitaine...

Rikichi, derrière la shinigami, le dévisageait avec un mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité.

Unohana reprit, l'air plus dangereux que jamais.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Où est le capitaine Kuchiki ?

Renji hocha la tête.

- Le capitaine n'était pas très bien. Moi non plus. Mais maintenant, cela... s'est arrangé.

- Vous avez la mâchoire fracturée, vice-capitaine,riposta Unohana. Vous allez me laisser vous examiner. Et je veux voir le capitaine Kuchiki également.

Renji secoua la tête. Impossible. Il implora Unohana du regard. Celle-ci soupira.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je dois juste veiller à votre santé.

Renji recula, ouvrit la porte et murmura :

- Pas maintenant. »

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui, tirant le verrou, bien conscient de la faiblesse d'une telle protection contre une femme décidée.

La shinigami contempla la porte close quelques secondes, l'air atterré et puis, sans un mot, elle tourna les talons, songeuse et inquiète.

Kuchiki se rhabillait, moins furieux qu'a son arrivée, mais pas pour autant de bonne humeur (mais avez-vous déjà vu Kuchiki de bonne humeur ?)

« Capitaine... »

Byakuya fut un bref instant touché de voir Renji plongé dans l'embarras le plus profond. Mais les souvenirs des détestables circonstances qui l'avaient poussé à se laisser ainsi aller lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'était pas près de lui pardonner. Il n'était pas non plus près de se pardonner cette terrible faiblesse.

« Qui était-ce ?

- Le... le capitaine Unohana. Elle craignait un incident.

_Ben elle avait raison,_ songea tristement le noble qui fut tout de même satisfait de voir Renji faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Hm... vous devriez y aller. De toute façon, je vais tout de même me faire examiner.

D'un geste machinal, Renji effleura sa mâchoire du dos de la main, et Byakuya réalisa subitement que la voix de son vice-capitaine lui paraissait vraiment bizarre depuis sa gifle (méritée, par ailleurs). Il haussa les épaules. Ainsi même Renji Abarai pouvait avoir envie d'aller se faire soigner de temps en temps, la blessure devait être très douloureuse.

- Et heu.. ehm... vous... vous allez bien ?

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux (et encore un millimètre de plus ! Il va presque nous faire une vraie expression à ce train là !), et sentit son indignation revenir à toute allure.

Renji recula malgré lui, sentant la crise de nerfs arriver de plein fouet, voire Senbonzakura qui trainait encore dans un coin. Il indiqua simplement la deuxième porte en bafouillant :

- Je vais m'arranger avec les... »

Sous son air morne enfin retrouvé et un tantinet plus pincé qu'à l'habitude, Byakuya se sentit proprement insulté. _Fuir par la porte de derrière moi !_ _Non mais tu m'as bien regardé !_ Il fusilla Renij du regard, ce qui eut l'effet inverse de celui escompté, puisque celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Et le noble capitaine shunpota avec tout le brio possible (beaucoup donc), sans un bruit, sans déplacer un pet d'air sous le regard embêté de son lieutenant.

Il n'alla pas bien loin. Dans son bureau, naturellement, quelques mètres plus loin, où il tomba sur les genoux à quatre pattes dans une pose certes sexy mais surtout très humiliante. Il siffla entre ses dents.

« Ce barbare m'a... »

Et il ne finit pas sa phrase, parce qu'un noble bien élevé ne prononce pas les mots qui auraient dû suivre.

Au lieu de continuer dans les grossièretés d'usage, il se releva péniblement en prenant appui sur le rebord de son bureau.

_Foutu primate !_

La cuisante douleur était à nouveau là pour lui rappeler sa conduite honteuse, douteuse, scandaleuse (et plein d'autres adjectifs en -euse), mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne sonnait pas comme la punition d'un acte contre-nature, mais plutôt comme le juste retour de son manque de prudence.

Byakuya lutta une seconde contre la coupable pensée et puis, sans plus se poser de question, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Il s'était juré de détruire l'objet, il y avait même songé sérieusement et pourtant, le joyeux petit tube de lubrifiant trônait au milieu d'autres babioles, le narguant par sa seule présence. Par la force des choses, il en venait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas toujours l'avoir sur lui. Juste au cas où ça le reprenne.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Aaah ! Le sexe et la violence ! Le retour !

S'il-vous-plait, une ola pour les auteurs qui se sont mis en quatre pour vous sortir un nouveau chapitre en une semaine (en fait on a juste découpé le chapitre prévu en deux, ce qui fait qu'il est un peu plus court) ! Le prochain arriv_e_ra plutôt fin août ou début septembre.

Et une tite review d'encouragement plizzz ? Vous savez bien, pour sauver des bébé animaux, genre des mignons petits chatons qui risquent de finir en pantoufles si on n'est pas contents XD

* * *

Réponse aux reviews sans comptes FFnet :

cette fois-ci, tu as toute la rubrique pour toi toute seule, Lili199, et donc merci encore pour ta review et pour ton suivi fidèle de cette fic ! Profite bien de la lecture, et au prochain chapitre Loli&Jimi


	18. Le doute I

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : comme promis, de retour en ce 1er septembre ! Courage à tous ceux qui rentrent en cours !

**

* * *

**

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le doute I**

« _Agis avec ton serviteur selon ton amour,  
__Je suis ton serviteur, fais-moi comprendre_ »

* * *

L'obscurité se fendait de larges raies de lumière, les volets toujours clos laissant passer le jour de cette après-midi ensoleillée. Dans la vaste pièce vide, Byakuya Kuchiki s'était agenouillé, lui qui ne ployait devant personne, il semblait porter fidèlement le culte de l'idole qui se trouvait face à lui. Sur un petit meuble de bois précieux, l'immortel portrait de sa femme.

_Ma très chère..., Hisana. _

Quelque chose d'humide l'empêchait de respirer normalement et un goût salé passa sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Byakuya pleurait.

Il s'agenouilla, les mains posées sur le sol de joncs tressés. Il savait depuis des années qu'il vivait pour des morts. Pour les morts de son clan, qui l'avaient précédé et dont il se devait de faire perdurer l'honneur. Et puis pour une morte en particulier, pour la seule qui avait compté à ses yeux, la seule dont il estimait la vie plus qu'il n'estimait la sienne. Et malheureusement, la seule qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

Est-ce qu'à force de n'avoir vécu qu'avec ces générations de morts, ces Kuchiki avant lui, d'avoir préféré protéger les morts plutôt que les vivants, avait fait de lui un... cadavre ? « Ça ne m'intéresse pas d'aimer un cadavre. » Malgré leur impertinence, ces mots avaient touché quelque chose de profond en lui, sans le savoir, son lieutenant avait appuyé là où cela faisait mal. Il lui avait rappelé que ce qu'il aimait était mort.

Il lui restait Rukia. Il était parfaitement conscient que son refus de voir sa jeune sœur s'en aller tenait plus de l'égoïsme que du réel soucis de la voir en danger. Il voulait juste garder cette étincelle de vie à protéger.

S'il en voulait tant à Ichigo, n'était-ce pas parce qu'il attirait irrésistiblement Rukia vers ce que lui-même combattait intérieurement : la spontanéité, la rébellion, la soif de vie...

« Pardon, Hisana...

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne les pense.

- Pardon, ma dame. Au fond de moi, je n'ai jamais cessé de considérer notre union comme une faute. Vous le voyiez certainement, mais vous n'aviez rien dit de crainte de me froisser. Ce n'était une faute qu'aux yeux de ce monde et de ses lois. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire l'offense de préférer ces lois à votre amour. Pardonnez-moi encore. D'où que vous soyez, quelque soit votre visage aujourd'hui, j'espère que mes doute n'assombrissent pas votre sourire. Daignez retenir simplement un peu de votre attention pour moi de temps en temps. »

Doucement, il déposa un chaste baiser sur le portrait de son épouse et se retira. Comme apaisé par cette conversation solitaire, Byakuya sourit, pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Puisqu'il fallait bien retourner à sa capitainerie, ne serait-ce que pour rassurer les quelques shinigamis qui oseraient se demander où il était passé, il reprit la direction du bureau. Mais par le chemin le plus long. Et sans shunpo. Autant faire traîner cela le plus longtemps possible. Il n'était pas à cela près.

Il faut dire qu'il avait pris le temps de retourner chez lui, de reprendre ses esprits (comprendre, de paniquer de longues minutes, seul, immobile, assis sur les talons, le regard dans le vide, façon légume cuit) et de se laver. Oui, une visite longue et approfondie dans la vaste salle de bain de ses appartements lui avait rendu un tout petit peu d'estime de soi. Beaucoup prétendent que savourer un bon bain moussant (ou pas moussant, hein, au choix, mais Byakuya les préfère moussants) est une passion typiquement féminine. Byakuya préférait le terme « raffiné » pour définir cette activité. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les femmes sont plus raffinées que les hommes ! Lui donc, savait apprécier les bienfaits de l'eau chaude et en avait longuement profité, le temps que la sensation poisseuse disparaisse de sa peau.

Et puis, il avait rendu cette étrange visite à sa défunte épouse, sa visite quotidienne à l'autel familial, qu'il avait négligé pendant quelques jours.

Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen pour lui de se sentir mieux que de trouver auprès de sa chère Hisana un accord, même muet, même deviné, même incertain.

Maintenant, oui, il allait faire avec tout ça. Inutile de refouler ce qui était arrivé à présent, et ce n'était pas non plus la peine d'éviter à tout prix ce qui arriverait. Enfin, il se retrouvait, imperturbable, inaltérable, indégelable.

Sur le chemin du retour... enfin, sur le détour fait pour éviter le chemin du retour, il croisa... non pas lui... D'accord, il venait de subir l'influence bisounoursesque de la bonté d'Hisana Kuchiki mais là, non... ça ne pouvait pas passer ! Pas lui !

Et quand il vit de qui « lui » était accompagné (poursuivi en fait), Byakuya ne put qu'esquisser un geste d'effroi, de recul, de dégoût. _Les deux d'un coup ! Mais le ciel est en train de me punir pour avoir succombé à la tentation ? Ou pour avoir cassé quelques os à Renji ?_

D'ailleurs, il était presque prêt à être indulgent avec ce dernier, mais de là à sympathiser avec les deux monstres qui arrivaient droit sur lui, il y avait une marge tellement immense qu'il ne voyait aucun moyen de la combler en quelques secondes. Ce fut donc un accueil plus que glacial que reçut Ichigo d'abord, puis Kenpachi Zaraki ensuite.

_Les deux primates de service..._ Byakuya respira profondément. Il avait encore bien trop mal au cul... pardon, au bas du dos, pour shunpoter avec toute la grâce et l'élégance qui lui étaient propres. Donc... ben... pas trop le choix.

Il vit le moment où les deux erreurs de la nature qui se précipitaient vers lui le reconnurent et leva les yeux au ciel, de désespoir. Il se sentait entouré de bourrins. Et si en plus, Rukia déménageait, le taux de raffinement de son entourage allait décroitre dangereusement.

Néanmoins, il y en avait au moins un des deux, qu'il n'était pas mécontent de voir.

« Ichigo Kurosaki », murmura-t-il d'un ton pensif.

Le jeune garçon eut un moment d'hésitation (trèèès court), et se jeta à la rencontre du capitaine en souriant. Un de ces sourires si débiles qu'on a envie de tuer le gars qui ose sourire comme ça, juste pour lui apprendre !

« Ah ! Byakuya !

Ichigo se fit dépecer du regard, mais ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Hey ! On est le héros ou on ne l'est pas ! Il changea donc de sujet (me dépèce pas tout de suite, s'il-te-plaît) avec le sens des réalités qui le caractérise.

- Heu... t'as pas vu Renji ?

Byakuya ne répondit rien, attendant de voir jusqu'où l'outrecuidance de ce gamin pouvait aller, son éternel air de « je me fais chier ici, tu peux pas savoir » collé sur le visage. Ichigo adressa une rapide prière à tous les dieux qu'il connaissait plus quelques uns de son invention pour le repos de l'âme de son pote. Quelques secondes plus tard, vint prendre part à ses prières, le capitaine le plus brutasse du Seireitei qui s'incrusta avec tout le tact et la délicatesse qui le caractérise.

- Alors Kuchiki ! Tout fout le camp dans la famille !

Byakuya réussit à garder un silence de mort qui fila un frisson insupportable à Ichigo mais ne fit même pas frémir le capitaine à clochettes.

- Remarque, elle devait s'emmerder à mourir avec toi, j'comprends qu'elle veuille changer d'air.

Oui mais là, y'a des limites à tout. Byakuya, encore tout transporté d'avoir causé avec sa chérie, avait déplacé celles de sa patience à une extrémité... extrême. Il se surprit donc à changer de sujet, et revenir sur ce gamin aux cheveux improbablement orange. Orange... non mais franchement... comment pouvait-il laisser ce vulgaire humain aux cheveux _orange_ embarquer sa sœurette adorée sans rien dire ?

Il le toisa, ignorant soigneusement Zaraki, qui, nullement vexé, attendit la suite avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Kurosaki, que fais-tu encore ici ?

- Ben... ouais, en fait je voulais te dire, à propos de toutes les rumeurs que tu as pu entendre ici, parce que... ben y'a pas un mot de vrai à ce que tout le monde dit.

- Pardon ?

Byakuya en fut estomaqué. Ce gamin venait d'éluder sa question, il se permettait de répondre à côté de la plaque. Ichigo se méprit tout à fait sur le sens du regard noir que lui jeta le capitaine, et donc, étaya son propos.

Ben Rukia vient bien sur Terre et chez moi, mais c'est juste en attendant de lui faire une couverture plus sûre. Et puis, on va pas vivre ensemble, hein. C'est temporaire, et puis elle sera dans la chambre de mes sœurs cette fois-ci, et c'est juste pour qu'elle s'acclimate.

Byakuya se demanda brièvement où sa sœur avait bien pu passer ses derniers temps sur Terre, puisqu'à entendre le jeune humain, elle avait déjà séjourné ailleurs que dans la chambre des sœurs Kurosaki. Il faudrait qu'il éclaircisse tout ça.

- Nan, mais c'est parce que les autres disent des trucs... enfin, ils se font des idées quoi. - Alors, ben... sois rassuré quoi.

Byakuya hocha la tête, l'air le plus indifférent du monde. Ainsi Ichigo Kurosaki pouvait faire preuve de délicatesse. Étrange découverte !

- Et Renji qui croyait que t'allais gueuler ! Finalement, tu le prends plutôt bien tout ça, nan ? C'est cool.

Rectification : Ichigo Kurosaki prenait soin de compenser chaque action délicate par une autre, plus grossière et insolente que jamais, pour rappeler à la face du monde qu'il possédait autant de tact qu'un tracto-pelle !

Il décida de se marrer un peu (ben ouais... même lui, il a le droit à sa minute de déconne). Son regard implacable alla de Kenpachi à Ichigo et un sourire de psychopathe vint fleurir sur ses lèvres... dans sa tête, pas en vrai, faut pas pousser le bouchon !

- Tu cherchais Renji ?

Ichigo hocha la tête, sans se méfier.

- Ben ouais.

Byakuya se retint de ricaner, mais le cœur y était.

- Tu le trouveras... à l'hôpital central. »

Laissant Ichigo comme deux ronds de flan, il shunpota en beauté et regagna son manoir avec la dignité qu'il sied à un homme qui ne sent plus ses reins, et encore moins son cul.

Profitant de la diversion, Ichigo se remit à courir. D'une, pour rejoindre Renji à l'hôpital, histoire de faire une petite prière supplémentaire, et des adieux en règle, de deux, pour échapper pour de bon au taré qui cherchait à lui foutre des coups de sabre dans la gueule.

Resté derrière, Kenpachi se demanda une seconde qui il devait suivre. Kuchiki, pour l'asticoter, voire le provoquer en duel de sabre, ou Ichigo, pour le provoquer en duel au sabre, voire l'asticoter (s'il était encore en état après). Cruel dilemme, qui trouva une résolution des plus simples lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait quitté sa capitainerie aux trousses d'Ichigo, et l'avait suivi, et comme ils avaient l'un comme l'autre le même sens de l'orientation, digne de celui d'un concombre cuit, ils arrivaient fort bien à se perdre dans le dédale des rues du Seireitei. Mais il faut dire que toutes les rues se ressemblaient dans cette ville, et toutes les maisons aussi, et puis à chaque fois que Kenpachi arrêtait quelqu'un pour lui demander le chemin, le pauvre quidam prenait la fuite en hurlant que « maman-pitié-pas-ça-je-ne-veux-pas-mourir ». Résultat : neuf fois sur dix, le capitaine errait des heures durant dans des rues vides (ou qui se vidaient à son approche). Et après on s'étonne qu'il soit toujours sur les nerfs, mais c'est qu'il finissait pas en avoir plein les pieds, et en plus, ça le faisait toujours arriver en retard de partout, et donc, il passait pour un type impoli qu'il n'était pas.

Donc, rumination pour rumination, Kenpachi se retrouva, en fin de compte, tout seul, incapable de suivre, ni son homologue, ni son humain préféré, et paumé, complètement paumé dans une rue qui ne lui disait rien (enfin, pas plus que les autres rues du quartier).

De son côté, Ichigo était arrivé à l'hôpital. C'était pas dur, il suffisait de suivre les cris et autres hurlements.

Là, il se renseigna dans le hall d'accueil.

« Bonjour, heuuuu... je cherche Renji Abarai. Il est là ?

La préposée à l'accueil le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Un instant, Ichigo sentit venir le « Renji, bien sûr, il a une chambre à l'année » mais non, la jeune shinigami se contenta de hocher la tête avant de signaler le couloir au fond du hall.

- Troisième pièce à droite. C'est écrit ''salle de soin'' sur la porte, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.

Tout en remerciant la jeune femme, il se précipita dans le couloir indiqué et se rua dans la première pièce venue. Ce qui provoqua le hurlement de la jeune femme en train de se faire examiner par une shinigami en blouse blanche.

- Désolé ! J'me suis trompé de salle... balbutia-t-il en faisant semblant de se cacher les yeux pour ne pas voir le charmant spectacle de la jeune femme à demie nue.

Après s'être fait traiter de pervers et à moitié assommer, il se dirigea vers la bonne salle et prit la peine de toquer à la porte, on ne sait jamais.

- Entrez !

Il sourit en reconnaissant la voix d'Hanarato et entra, découvrant le curieux spectacle de Renji, la tête enrubannée de bandes velpeau, et deux jeunes shinigamis qui le surveillaient avec attention.

- I'i'o ! beugla le blessé d'une voix bizarrement cassée.

- Ah merde... répondit sur le même ton le jeune humain avant d'éclater de rire. Bouaaaf harff aaah ! Renji ! Haaa.. haouhahahahaouhahaha !

- 'A 'eule ! Riposta le vice-capitaine, l'air tout à fait énervé et remis en forme.

Finalement, Ichigo se calma... surtout parce que sa vessie commençait à protester contre ce traitement à base d'éclats de rire.

- Merde, qu'est-ce que t'as... tu... c'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

- 'An ! 'est le 'anse'ent 'i est 'o 'se'é !

La voix hésitante d'Hanataro protesta faiblement.

- Je vous assure, vice-capitaine, cela fait des années que je fais des pansements et jamais personne ne s'est plaint qu'ils étaient trop serrés.

Rikichi lança un regard navré à son ami et haussa les épaules.

- Si le vice-capitaine le dit...

Renji hocha vigoureusement la tête et appela à l'aide du regard son pote qui se demandait pour la énième fois ce qui le poussait à toujours revenir dans ce monde peuplé uniquement de fous furieux.

Finalement, il hocha la tête à son tour.

- Dis.. Hanataro, si personne ne te dis rien pour tes bandages trop serrés, c'est p'têtre parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas parler. Et là, ben... c'est juste que t'as moins serré que d'habitude, et donc Renji est en état de te le dire.

Les quatre shinigami hochèrent la tête avec circonspection.

- Ou alors il a une plus grande gueule.

Seuls trois d'entre eux acquiescèrent. Renji marmonna dans son pansement qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord pour être traité de grande gueule mais qu'il trouvait tout de même gratifiant d'en être traité.

- Bien, alors... Hanataro avait l'air tout sauf convaincu mais sous le regard encourageant de Rikichi, il se leva pour retirer le pansement incriminé et le relâcha de quelques centimètres.

- Ça va mieux comme ça ?

Renji hocha la tête avec un « ha houais ch'est 'iieux ».

Ce qui arracha un nouvel éclat de rire délirant à Ichigo dont la vessie abdiqua tout contrôle. Il se leva et sortit précipitamment, à la recherche des toilettes les plus proches.

Quand il revint dans la salle de soin, Renji se massait la mâchoire en bougonnant.

Son élocution restait hasardeuse et fort différente de ce qui est habituellement compréhensible pour des oreilles normales mais avec un peu d'attention, on arrivait à peu près à suivre.

- Bgnon 'halor. I'higo, d'es p'as encore parti !

- Nan, Rukia a... ben rien en fait, y'a parait-il encore des choses à régler, machins, sécurité et tout et tout.

Sans rien comprendre (il faut dire aussi que c'est pas vraiment clair), Renji hocha la tête.

- T'façon, nor'ale'ent, le dgnanger dgnevrait être écardé 'aindegnant.

_Ou alors il doit être dix fois pire qu'avant si je me suis trompé._

Ichigo hocha la tête, comprenant à mi-mots de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il s'agissait.

- Ouais ouais... je l'ai rencontré... hem... il t'en a foutu une bonne là !

Renji hocha simplement la tête, économisant ses mots au maximum.

Plus que tu ne le crois. Mais là, il ne pensait plus vraiment à la même chose qu'Ichigo.

- Une sacrée branlée j'imagine, fit Ichigo en souriant bêtement.

A nouveau, un geste affirmatif lui répondit.

_C'est le mot juste._

- Ye 'rois que dout ça wa se dasser gnedit à gnedit, y'a qu'à agnendre demain, elle l'aura le w'isou d'agnieu du g'and f'ère. »

Ichigo tenta vainement de garder son sérieux en imaginant Byakuya en mamie papouille qui embrasse sa petite-fille préférée à la gare, devant le train du départ. Et puis, finalement, non, c'était trop fort cette image. Il lui colla en plus un parapluie gris et un chapeau de paille pour compléter le tableau.

Pendant que Renji écrasait sa tatane dans le visage de son ami, histoire de lui apprendre le respect, Hanataro murmurait à voix basse avec Rikichi.

« Heu.. tu sais comment il s'est fait ça ?

Le jeune shinigami secoua la tête.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas demander, après tout... Rikichi hésita un peu avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus assuré. Après tout, cela ne nous regarde pas.

- Tout à fait, approuva Hanataro en souriant doucement. »

Rikichi croisa ce sourire timide et rougit malgré lui. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à être désolé pour son vice-capitaine. Plus Renji souffrait, plus Renji se blessait et se prenait des coups de sabre dans la tronche, plus il avait de raison de traîner dans l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Et plus il voyait Hantaro, plus il était de bonne humeur, donc tout allait pour le mieux.

Finalement, on sépara la semelle de corde de la sandale de Renij et la joue d'Ichigo, et on dit adieux à Hanataro, sauf Rikichi qui, au dernier moment, se trouva une petite coupure sous le pied qu'il fallait absolument soigner.

« Haa ! Ches gndeux là ! Soupira Renji avec un demi sourire crispé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? S'enquit Ichigo, curieux. »

Le vice-capitaine haussa les épaules, laissant le jeune garçon à son innocence temporaire. _Il ne perd rien pour attendre_, pensa-t-il.

« Et gnoi, gnu 'ais quoi ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, encore plus que d'habitude.

- Ben, j'vais aller voir ce que Ukitake a à dire à Rukia, et pourquoi on ne peut pas partir tout de suite. Et puis... ben, je me sens bien de rester un peu à la onzième là, l'ambiance est bien chaude.

_Quel bon petit_, pensa Renji avec une larmichette à l'œil. _Un vrai bourrin en fleur, on en fera quelque chose de bien si les petits cochons ne le mangent pas avant._

Ichigo reprit, autant pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

- Et puis... ben, j'ai un peu l'impression de pas avoir saisi tout ce qui concerne le séjour de Rukia sur Terre. Faudra que je m'y intéresse un peu... en attendant. Hé heu... bon... j'ai un peu l'impression que ça va super vite.

Renji hocha la tête lentement.

- Hem... ça fait pas trop mal ?

Renji secoua la tête avec un rictus douloureux.

- 'che sens gnesque 'yien.

- Ouais, je vois bien.

Avec un ricanement moqueur, Ichigo laissa son pote aux portes de sa capitainerie.

- Je ferais bien de pas trop traîner moi, Ikkaku veut m'apprendre un nouveau jeu de hasard.

- La 'ouledde au sabre ?

- Nan, ça on l'a déjà fait hier.

- Le mikagndo à gage ?

- Ouais, un truc comme ça ! Fit Ichigo avec un sourire ravi et niais collé sur les lèvres. »

Renji étouffa un éclat de rire peu charitable. Il va s'en prendre plein la gueule, le pauvre petit. Il faut dire aussi que dans ce jeu ridicule où des sabres remplaçaient les baguettes de mikado, les gages avantageaient bien plus les participants de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Comme quoi, c'était pas gagné pour le shinigami remplaçant. Ils se dirent donc au revoir à quelques pas de la capitainerie de Renji. Ce dernier, pour une fois, avait réellement envie de rentrer chez lui, enfin, dans son bureau, avec son capitaine, de le revoir, de montrer qu'il ne prenait plus la fuite, qu'il avait un minimum de sens des responsabilités.

Arrivé au bout du couloir où se trouvait les bureaux des officiers, Renji hésita une courte seconde. Il venait tout juste d'alourdir un peu plus son palmarès en matière de rapport plus ou moins consenti avec un supérieur, donc, l'accueil qu'il redoutait aurait bien pu être le dernier.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, alors qu'il rassemblait ses forces à la porte du bureau de Kuchiki, la voix de celui-ci s'éleva, impérieuse.

« Entre. »

Il s'exécuta, incertain du sort qui l'attendait s'il ne prenait pas la fuite, et poussa la porte avec une lenteur d'escargot asthmatique.

« Entre donc, reprit Byakuya avec exaspération. »

Exaspération car, d'une, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son vice-capitaine revienne aussi tôt, d'habitude, il prenait la fuite dans un quelconque antre mal famé, un boui-boui miteux, une capitainerie de cinglés, un bar sordide... De deux, il avait sentit son reiatsu traîner de long en large depuis l'entrée du bâtiment, et ça commençait à lui courir sur le haricot de se demander quand est-ce que son subordonné aurait les tripes d'entrer. Et de trois, il avait encore vachement mal au cul, et ça, forcément, ça ne peut que mettre de sale humeur.

Renji entra donc, et salua respectueusement et bien bas son capitaine qui en fut tout étonné. _Ah ben ça !_ _Si à chaque fois que je veux obtenir un peu de respect de sa part, je dois le laisser me passer dessus, je n'ai pas fini de m'assoir sur un coussin._

Puis il lui présenta la petite note de la quatrième division, portant le sceau du capitaine Unohana et la signature d'Hanataro. Ce mot devait, en substance, expliquer son absence momentanée, justifier son incapacité à certaines tâches (à cause des blessures), bref, rien que Kuchiki ne soit capable de comprendre de lui-même.

Kuchiki attrapa le mot, le lut, le relut une fois, puis deux, puis trois, puis lors de la quatrième relecture, lutta de toutes ses forces pour empêcher un sourire de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

« Fractures multiples de la mâchoire. Recommandations : limiter les mouvements de la mâchoire dans les jours à venir. Mouvements d'articulation, de mastication et de succion à éviter. »

Ce que Byakuya traduisit immédiatement par « Renji réduit au silence. »

Finalement, c'était plutôt une bonne chose que d'avoir cédé à son mouvement de colère, il pouvait maintenant compter sur un calme relatif au bureau pour quelques jours. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, et lorsqu'il se pencha plus minutieusement sur le mot, il aperçu les « petites lettres de bas de page ».

Au dessous de la consigne, se trouvait toute une liste de recommandations que Byakuya déchiffra avec un air consterné. Entre l'interdiction de manger de la viande crue (chose qui, de toute façon, ne devait pas arriver tous les jours à Renji, enfin, Byakuya l'espérait) et la liste des différentes pommades qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser, se trouvaient quelques petites annotations mystérieuses. _Les mouvements sollicitant trop la mâchoire dans les rapports intimes sont à proscrire._ Mais où est-ce qu'ils allaient chercher ça ? Ces tordus de la quatrième division ! Pour chaque blessure, il devait y avoir les interdits sexuels correspondants, s'indigna intérieurement Byakuya, ce n'est pas une raison pour les mentionner en toutes lettres. Surtout sur un mot qui lui est destiné. Le mot devait certainement être formaté, avec un modèle commun pour tous les maux possibles, sauf que pour le coup, il soupçonnait diablement Unohana de l'avoir fait exprès, pour lui, pour l'emmerder, pour lui rappeler avec tact et douceur qu'elle savait tout et qu'elle pouvait lui pourrir la vie avec ça.

Bref, il leva un regard intrigué vers son vice-capitaine, réellement curieux de savoir ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un gars forcé au silence. Surtout quand ce gars est Renji.

Ce qu'il lut dans son regard ressemblait beaucoup à une stupidité sans borne, mais dans son infinie mansuétude et dans l'état de trouble qu'avait causé leur étreinte quelques heures plus tôt, Byakuya interpréta ce regard comme celui de la contrition.

Il hocha la tête avec une indifférence feinte.

« Bien, tu peux reprendre ton poste. Bien sûr, aucune activité de ce genre ne te sera demandée, promit Kuchiki. »

Cela ne lui coutait rien de le dire, de toute façon, Renji parlait tout seul, sans qu'on le lui demande.

Renji acquiesça et tenta un sourire ironique qui se solda lamentablement par un rictus douloureux.

Aucune activité incluant la bouche : on lui demanderait de se taire, de ne pas manger, ne pas sourire, et ne rien faire d'autre avec ses mandibules. Et ce « rien d'autre » comprenait pas mal de choses pas très catholiques dont l'esprit du vice-capitaine débordait.

Il se réinstalla cependant à son fauteuil et lorgna la pile de dossiers qui ornait habituellement son bureau. Était-ce un effet de son imagination ou cette pile avait-elle diminué depuis le matin ? Il mesura approximativement la hauteur du monticule administratif. Effectivement, elle était plus basse. De là où il était, il pouvait difficilement sonder le fond de l'œil de son capitaine, mais il aurait donné cher pour savoir pourquoi ce dernier avait jugé bon de le délester d'un partie de son boulot.

« C'hagnidaine ?

- Silence, rétorqua Kuchiki, l'air faussement sévère. Respecte tes consignes de soin. »

Offusqué, scandalisé, choqué par tant de bassesse, Renji réalisa soudainement que cette fracture tombait à pique, puisqu'elle lui interdisait toute question et toute suggestion (indécente ou non). Et donc, le réduisait à l'impuissance verbale. D'un autre côté, et c'est plutôt cela que Kuchiki avait compris, toute l'initiative maintenant, revenait au capitaine, qui n'en était pas mécontent. Là, c'était lui le capitaine, c'est lui qui déciderait, c'est lui qui parlerait, c'est lui qui se servirait de sa bouche... ou pas ! Faut pas exagérer non plus.

Sur ces cogitations que la morale aurait du mal à justifier, ils se remirent l'un et l'autre au travail, joyeusement et la fleur à la plume, comme tous les grattes-papier du monde.

Renji épluchait consciencieusement un palpitant dossier sur la rationalisation des locaux (pourquoi faire ? On manque de place ici ? Première nouvelle !) et Byakuya remplissait le formulaire d'affectation du personnel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois, on voulait lui refourguer les bleus les plus crétins du coin ? Mais c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était content d'avoir Renji sous la main. Avec sa manie de traîner de partout, le vice-capitaine finissait par connaître pas mal de gens et pouvait mettre un visage sur beaucoup de noms. Byakuya aimait faire appel au jugement de Renji lors de la période des transferts entre divisions et des nouveaux arrivage de jeunes shinigamis frais émoulus de l'académie. Il aimait mais n'en abusait pas trop, c'était un coup à se retrouver avec une division onze bis !

Néanmoins, c'était un bon moyen de ramener Renji à des préoccupations plus normales que celles qui l'avaient traversé ces derniers jours. _Et moi aussi par la même occasion._

« Renji ?

- Gnh ?

- Au sujet des nouveaux shinigamis de l'année...

- Nghoui ?

Bon, il comprenait les réponses jusque là, mais ça risquait de devenir vite coton.

- Keigo Shimazaki, cela te dit quelque chose ? »

Renji hocha la tête vigoureusement. Le petit Keigo n'avait peut-être pas le niveau intellectuel minimum requis pour devenir shinigami mais il possédait l'âme du shinigami. Bourrin, violent, obstiné, endurant, complètement timbré ! Une excellente recrue. Il tenta donc de transmettre son pont de vue à son capitaine, ce qui se solda par un « ou'gnh' 'eingo ch'est un nwav' gnedi » et Kuchiki, bien malgré lui, afficha une expression désespérée. Ça avait été marrant au début, ça allait devenir un enfer. En matière de communication en tous cas.

« Écris ce que tu as à me dire et viens à mon bureau, ce sera plus simple. »

D'un geste maladroit, Renji tira une feuille de papier de sous un tas de dossiers, ce qui renversa la pile au passage, mais Byakuya fit comme si de rien n'était. Il s'avança et resta planté comme un poireau dans son potager, face à Kuchiki qui prit patiemment le temps de se rappeler qu'il avait un énorme faible pour ce garçon avant de lui faire remarquer qu'il était bêtement planté devant son bureau comme un poireau dans son potager.

« Ne reste pas debout comme ça, viens t'assoir.

- Gnhé ?

- À côté de moi, ajouta le capitaine, regrettant ses paroles l'instant d'après. »

Dissimulant sa joie dans une expression de stupidité sans borne, Renji tira sa chaise à côté de celle de Byakuya, renonçant à sourire de toutes ses dents pour montrer son approbation, mais le cœur y était.

Alors, Keigo Shimazaki... Renji hésita quelques instants avant de trouver la bonne formulation. « Bon esprit ». Ce que Kuchiki traduisit par « brute épaisse sans cervelle ». Il ajouta quelques petites remarques

Finalement, ce moyen était aussi bon qu'un autre. Et Kuchiki commençait à se dire que cela lui permettrait au moins d'échapper aux détails inutiles, Renji serait forcé d'aller droit au but.

Au suivant, en l'occurrence, la suivante. Sushiko Aberamu.

À nouveau, Renji sembla réfléchir et gratta quelques mots sur le papier. Pendant qu'il travaillait ainsi, concentré sur sa tâche, Renji ne sentait pas le regard insistant de son capitaine sur lui.

Byakuya songeait à l'étrangeté de leur situation. Quelques heures seulement après avoir couché brutalement ensemble sur le sol d'une salle de sa propre capitainerie, ils se retrouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, comme si de rien n'était. C'était pour le moins troublant.

« Gnapdaine ?

- Silence, murmura Byakuya, vexé de s'être fait surprendre dans sa contemplation. Continue d'écrire.

- Gne yeux yarwler !

- Écris, ordonna Kuchiki sur un ton de congélation. »

Et alors que Renji reprenait ses travaux d'écriture, Byakuya replonga dans sa contemplation. Parfois, le vice-capitaine hésitait, retenait un mouvement, barrait un mot. Dans ces moments-là, Byakuya baissait les yeux, de crainte d'être à nouveau découvert. Mais il reprenait bien vite sa veille vigilante, avec, pour la première fois, une lancinante question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ?

Renji était... pas ordinaire bien sûr, mais pas assez extraordinaire pour justifier une telle intimité entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de se sentir proche de son vice-capitaine. Partager des moments de solitude, agir avec la certitude que Renji ne le jugerait pas, laisser parfois l'initiative au lieutenant, compter sur lui pour diriger la division. Tout cela, il le faisait sans se poser de question. Il laissait Renji prendre sa place auprès de lui, sans se demander jusqu'où cette place avait le droit d'aller.

Perdu dans la contemplation pensive des longs doigts raides qui trituraient machinalement le crayon, le capitaine occulta complètement les regards intéressés que lui lançait par intermittence son lieutenant.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi quelques heures dans un silence respectueux. Byakuya indiquait à Renji quel shinigami l'intéressait et le vice-capitaine listait par écrit les informations qu'il possédait sur la personne en question. Cela allait de trois mots à une page et demie. D'ailleurs, la page et demie en question fut destinée à une certaine Kaori Masame, provoquant une certaine irritation de la part du capitaine. Et comment est-ce qu'il en sait tant sur cette fille, lui ? Mais naturellement, Kuchiki se garda bien de poser la question et de reconnaître qu'il venait d'avoir un mouvement de jalousie. Y'a des limites à tout.

Et puis, de fil en aiguille, à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Byakuya se sentait de plus en plus enclin à la sentimentalité et de moins en moins prudent, et cela lui déplaisait souverainement.

Il se redressa d'un coup.

Le souffle chaud de Renji dans son cou, balayant ses mèches brunes et caressant sa nuque, c'était bien assez troublant pour lui paraître intolérable. À joutez à cela sa présence, les craquement de la chaise et le bruit du froissement de son kimono, et vous avez un bel aperçu de ce qu'un Renji à côté de soi peut provoquer.

Byakuya fixa un instant le mur en face de lui avant de soupirer profondément. Il n'en pouvait plus. Trop de tension, trop d'observation, trop d'un coup. Et le souvenir cuisant qu'avait laissé Renji au plus profond de lui. À croire que la première baignade ne lui avait pas suffit... il aurait bien voulu se noyer encore un peu, histoire de mesurer le fond.

« Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, fit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Renji haussa les sourcil.

- Hein ?

Et Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel. Avec Renji, deux fois sur trois, on a l'impression de parler à un sourd.

- Ni toi ni moi ne sommes en état de travailler plus longtemps, fais-donc apporter le repas. »

Renji acquiesça et sortit chercher un shinigami assez désœuvré pour se charger de la corvée. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils dîneraient si tôt, sans avoir fait d'heures sup' avant. Ceci dit, son visage lui faisait assez mal en effet, trop pour continuer à bosser. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui empêchait son capitaine de se concentrer sur sa tâche, son imagination faisait assez bien le travail toute seule.

En réceptionnant le repas, le capitaine lança un regard désespéré à son lieutenant. C'est désespérant d'avoir autant envie de coucher avec un tel crétin. Mais que voulez-vous, les hormones n'ont pas de neurones.

« Rapporte ce repas et ramène un assortiment de soupes. »

La jeune shinigami, déçue de voir son joli plateau repas orné d'une fleur bleue (destinée à l'origine au vice-capitaine, mais bon, elle est tombée un mauvais jour la minette), repartit en direction des cuisines en se demandant quand même qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir bien foutre avec un assortiment de soupes. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire avec de la soupe quand on est deux adultes chauds et consentants dans la même pièce ? Tous ceux qui ont pensé à un truc pervers... sont des pervers, que voulez-vous, vous êtes irrécupérables ! Avec de la soupe... nan mais franchement, faut pas exagérer non plus, du nutella peut-être, mais de la soupe...

Kuchiki passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et héla le jeune fille.

« Et avec une paille. »

Il faut préciser que le coup de la paille resta dans la mémoire de la sixième division comme le truc le plus débile que le capitaine ait jamais prononcé en public et à haute voix.

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'air hébété de son lieutenant.

« Et comment comptais-tu manger tout cela ? »

S'il avait eu la voix pour le dire, Renji aurait avoué qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Ce qui n'aurait pas étonné outre mesure Kuchiki qui commençait à s'habituer aux crétins inconscients (depuis le temps, et vu leur nombre qui augmentait de jour en jour).

Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent enfin face à face, leurs bols de soupe entre eux, exhalant des parfums plus enchanteurs les uns que les autres (champignon, algue, morue salée... enchanteur, on vous dit).

Kuchiki soupira de contentement. Enfin, il arrivait à se poser tranquillement.

« Gnon abédit, fit Renji avec déférence.

- Bon appétit, Renji, répondit le capitaine, hermétique au côté comique du phrasé de son lieutenant. »

Ils mangèrent dans un silence serein, fort éloigné de l'habituelle tension muette qui régnait entre eux, silence uniquement interrompu par les longs « slurp » que faisait Renji avec sa paille.

Pour les quelques aliments solides qui restaient, Renji prenait soin de les réduire en minuscules morceaux afin de pouvoir les avaler tout rond, ce fut le cas notamment d'un appétissant gâteau de pâte de haricot rouge, que Kuchiki réduisit en purée sous les yeux de son lieutenant avant de le fixer avec insistance.

Renji sourit doucement, sans montrer les dents, sans ouvrir la gueule, juste de la commissure des lèvres, histoire de montrer qu'il appréciait l'intention et ne manqua pas de dévorer le dessert, toujours sous le regard insistant de son capitaine.

Finalement, il releva la tête et dévisagea à son tour Kuchiki.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes, l'air indécis.

Byakuya posa son bol sur la table et se releva, il fit signe à Renji de rester assis, de prendre son temps et en profita pour fermer la porte du bureau à clef.

« Ren... »

« Gnap... »

Dans un bel ensemble, ils s'interpellèrent, se turent, se dévisagèrent avec gêne, et puis tournèrent chacun la tête.

Byakuya murmura à la porte contre laquelle il avait encore le nez.

« Tu peux rester ici, Renji. »

Derrière lui, il entendit un bruit de porcelaine brisée (cet idiot a pété un bol) et un gargouillement indistinct (cet idiot est très étonné et tente de l'exprimer). Et le capitaine poussa un nouveau soupir. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi et ne le saurait certainement pas de sitôt, mais il n'arrivait pas à détester cet idiot maladroit. Le fait qu'il soit incapable de prononcer un mot correctement, le rendait étrangement mignon.

Byakuya secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser une mauvaise idée. Et puis merde ! Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie peut-être, il allait faire une connerie, il allait foncer droit devant sans se préoccuper des conséquences plus que ça. Bravo !

Il se retourna, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, il croisa les bras et fixa son lieutenant.

« Reste donc par ici cette nuit.

- Cap... !

_Oh putain !_ Pensa Renji tellement fort que Byakuya tiqua en l'entendant.

- Reste correct.

- Gna'don Gnawidaine, w'est yusde... 'ous êdes chûr ?

Le noble capitaine le réduisit au silence d'un seul regard.

- Renji... ne discute pas. »

Et, parce que malgré tout, malgré son enfance paumée, malgré le Rukongai qui laissait des traces au plus profond de lui, malgré son tempérament de bourrin, malgré son envie de tout comprendre de Byakuya kuchiki, parce que malgré tout ça, Renji désirait plus que tout voir cet homme enfin en paix, il obéit. Il se tut, sans poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, sans se demander si ce qu'il faisait était juste ou non, il obéit. Aveuglément.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa une feuille blanche et le crayon qui traînait sur le bureau, et, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Kuchiki, traça quelques caractères d'une main tremblante. Byakuya s'approcha, curieux de lire le fond de la pensée de son vice-capitaine.

Les quelques mots s'étalèrent sous ses yeux incrédules.

_Faites ce que vous voulez..._

Et la suite le fit carrément oublier de respirer.

_... de moi. J'accepte tout de vous, alors demandez-moi tout._

Byakuya recula. Jamais avant il n'avait décelé cette ferveur de fanatique chez son vice-capitaine. Cela... l'effraya, oui, Renji parvenait donc enfin à foutre les chocottes à mister freeze (vous savez, le truc frais qu'on aime sucer en été... oui, que du bon goût chez nous !)

Renji se sentait mieux, un peu mieux. Moins oppressé. Le nœud qui s'était noué au creux de son ventre avait fini par disparaître, laissant place à des fourmillements de curiosité et d'impatience.

Byakuya le fixa avec gêne. C'est bien joli les bonnes résolutions et tout le blabla mais face au regard fervent et implorant, lui-même ne se sentait plus aussi sûr de lui subitement.

Il se demanda une dernière fois pourquoi tout cela devait lui arriver. Pourquoi se sentait-il désespérément attiré par cet homme, pourquoi il avait besoin d'être avec lui ce soir-là.

_Je vais perdre ma sœur. Et pourtant, le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner, tout le monde agira exactement comme avant, tout cela sera vite oublié, tous continueront à vivre comme avant. Sauf moi._

Doucement, il sentit Renji se relever et s'approcher pour lui tendre une dernière coupe de thé. Avec une sollicitude inhabituelle.

_Sauf moi, et lui._

Byakuya sourit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas facile de se dire que le monde ne vous attend pas pour tourner ; savoir que quelqu'un vivra différemment parce que quelque chose a changé pour vous aide à le supporter. Tout compte fait, avoir Renji avec soi devait aider à supporter pas mal de choses dures.

Il indiqua la porte de la chambre de service d'un mouvement de tête nonchalant. Faussement nonchalant bien sûr.

En son for intérieur, il se voyait avec incrédulité faire des avances plus qu'explicites à son vice-capitaine. Il attendait, partagé entre la crainte et l'excitation, la réaction de Renji, guettant l'hésitation, le refus ou la fuite.

Ce dernier n'osa pas un seul regard en direction de Kuchiki, plongé dans la confusion la plus profonde. Il sentit son visage prendre feu et sa langue s'assécher d'un seul coup.

_C'est Kuchiki... donc c'est pas une blague. Donc, je suis en train de rêver. Ou je suis complètement ivre et je délire._ Il devança le noble capitaine vers la petite porte. _Ou c'est vrai et j'ai plus qu'à bénir tous les dieux du monde. _Un seul regard à Kuchiki, et il commença à prier intérieurement. _Ça va faire un paquet de divinités à bénir, encore des frais d'encens en perspective._

Avec déférence, Renji s'effaça devant son capitaine, le laissant passer en premier. Byakuya poussa les panneaux de papier et contempla la petite pièce sombre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi là. Il y passait parfois les courtes nuits qui entrecoupaient ses journées de travail les plus chargées. Et encore jamais il n'avait partagé cette chambre avec quiconque.

Derrière lui, Renji sourit en coin, prenant le moment de réflexion de Kuchiki pour de l'hésitation. Lui-même parcourut vaguement du regard la petite chambre. Petit, sobre, vide à l'exception d'un futon et de quelques couvertures. Et puis ses yeux tombèrent sur... ben ce qu'il avait juste sous ses yeux, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ses mèches noires qui tombaient sur sa nuque, sa peau claire qui frémissait à l'air frais de ce début de soirée, et naturellement, le tout était l'image même du désir, le paradis sur Terre (heu... le paradis au Seireitei... on se comprend quoi), et était digne de la plus douce des dévotions.

Renji passa une main hésitante dans le cou de son capitaine, doucement, et se pencha un peu pour poser ses lèvres à l'endroit qu'il venait d'effleurer. Il caressa longuement la nuque blanche de Kuchiki, passant et repassant ses lèvres et sa joue entre les mèches de cheveux.

Ses bras se retrouvèrent on ne sait comment passés autour de la taille de Byakuya. Un instant, il voulut murmurer quelque chose mais il se ravisa très, vite, se contentant de laisser courir son souffle dans le creux de l'oreille de Kuchiki. Ils restèrent ainsi, figés dans le silence le plus complet.

Dans un lent mouvement, Byakuya attira Renji face à lui, plongeant de force ses yeux dans les siens. À la ferme assurance du capitaine répondit un sourire de convoitise à faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Mais Kuchiki se contenta de hausser les épaules, si Renji en avait autant envie que ça, pas besoin de le convaincre qu'il avait le droit de lui sauter dessus. Il l'aurait fait de toute façon.

Les lèvres sèches de Renji se posèrent sur les siennes, charriant le goût acre de son haleine. Et Kuchiki décida que jamais plus la soupe assaisonnée à l'ail ne ferait partie du menu du soir. Il ouvrit ses lèvres, par un réflexe malheureux, et sentit la langue de son amant se glisser dans l'interstice. Ce qui signa le bannissement à tout jamais de l'ail dans l'assaisonnement des plats servis dans la sixième division.

À sa grande surprise, Byakuya ne sentit aucun autre mouvement de la part de Renji, il se contentait de passer une main caressante dans ses cheveux et une autre, non moins caressante, voire carrément pelotante, sur ses fesses. Mais il semblait attendre, immobile, que son capitaine amorce leur baiser. _Si ce n'est que ça._ Byakuya pressa délicatement les lèvres de Renji et sentit ce dernier se crisper, les lèvres toujours aussi figées. _La blessure._ Dépité, Kuchiki songea que, chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensembles, Renji s'arrangeait pour avoir un ou deux os cassés, le ventre ouvert et d'autres joyeusetés dans ce genre. _À croire qu'il le fait exprès._ _Rien que pour me faire sentir coupable._ Il se déroba au baiser et fixa son amant avec circonspection. De ses longs doigts fins, il effleura tendrement la ligne abrupte de la mâchoire brisée.

« Tu as m... »

Et comme si une telle scène de romantisme entre un capitaine et son vice-capitaine n'avait pas le droit d'exister, des coups retentirent. Des coups à la porte.

« On frappe, constata le noble capitaine pour lui-même. » _Encore. Et pourquoi toujours au mauvais moment ?_

Kuchiki poussa Renji dans la petite chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau d'un geste sec censé provoquer la panique de l'importun.

« Oui ?

La jeune shinigami qui avait frappé recula de deux pas, passablement effrayée et laissa le passage à la femme derrière elle.

- Bonsoir capitaine.

- Bonsoir fit-il, avec une telle agressivité que Unohana elle-même se demanda s'il n'avait pas fini par péter un plomb. Elle tenta un œil baladeur à l'intérieur du bureau, mais n'y trouva nulle trace du deuxième idiot sur sa liste. _Il est certainement dans la chambre de service_, songea-t-elle avec anxiété, _si ça trouve, ils étaient déjà en train de..._

Byakuya haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil en remarquant la légère rougeur qui envahissait les pommettes de sa collègue. Il ne voulait définitivement pas savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. Parce que, quoi que ce soit, cela risquait fort de se réaliser dans les minutes à venir. Si seulement elle consentait à lui foutre la paix et évacuer les lieux.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère.

- Désolé, capitaine, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

La délicate capitaine de la quatrième division se sentit un tout petit peu vexée. À ses oreilles, l'excuse de Kuchiki sonnait plutôt comme un « merci d'être venue mais repassez plus tard ».

- Comment se porte votre vice-capitaine ?

- Le mieux du monde, merci.

Unohana traduisit la réplique par un « tire-toi, tu nous déranges, là ».

Elle lorgna à l'intérieur du bureau, puis le couloir désert où seule la jeune shinigami attendait qu'on lui donne son congé.

À nouveau, elle revint à son collègue qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'impatienter sur le pas de la porte et fut surprise de trouver dans ses yeux une lueur étrange. C'était vraiment inexplicable. C'était à la fois du Kuchiki tout craché, quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vu en lui, et en même temps, cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas qu'elle crut voir une autre personne en lui. Un bref moment d'hésitation de sa part suffit au jeune capitaine pour reprendre.

- Renji va bien. Nous suivons vos recommandations médicales à la lettre. Bonsoir capitaine Unohana.

Aussi rapide qu'un vendeur d'aspirateur et bien plus dénuée de scrupule, elle glissa un pied dans la porte et sourit diaboliquement.

- N'oubliez pas, capitaine Kuchiki, le médicament que je vous ai soigneusement confié la dernière fois.

Sans répondre au sourire maléfique, Byakuya assena à la femme un regard glaçant. Ce petit jeu pouvait durer longtemps, mais il avait bien autre chose à faire dans l'immédiat.

C'était complètement idiot, inutile et imprudent. Mais Byakuya Kuchiki n'a que faire de la prudence et de l'utilité des choses (pour l'idiotie, c'est une autre histoire) et il toisa le capitaine avec une froideur polaire. Et détachant bien toutes les syllabes, il murmura, impassible.

- Allez au diable. »

_Allez au diable_, dans le registre des insultes Kuchiki, cela équivaut plus ou moins à un « va te faire foutre bien en profond et sans vaseline par un culturiste de deux cent kilos », vous imaginez sans peine l'état de choc de Unohana à une telle grossièreté. État dont Byakuya profita pour repousser le pied envahissant et refermer la porte dans un craquement sourd.

Il s'en retourna tranquillement dans son bureau. Avoir envoyé paître Unohana qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique depuis le début lui avait fait un bien immense. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à s'attendre aux pires conséquences.

_Plus tard les conséquences. Pour l'instant, il y a Renji qui m'attend dans une chambre vide, ne le laissons pas s'impatienter._

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Cette fois-ci, on ne menacera pas la vie de mignons bébés animaux. Seulement, en ce début d'année, allez découvrir le FIC le Front l'Incitation au Commentaire, et convertissez-vous à la review, c'est pour notre bien ^^

Ah oui, si l'un d'entre vous peut nous donner une transcription fidèle et exacte des paroles de Renji, on offre une fic gratuite !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes et néanmoins appréciées :

lamatadora : merci beaucoup et bravo d'avoir lu les 17 chapitres d'un coup, merci pour une petite review si gentille ! Et pour la suite, te voilà comblée.  
mimi111 : quelle bonne définition de ce chapitre (de toute la fic), merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite, qui n'a rien à envier au dernier chapitre mais qui va sûrement te laisser sur ta faim ^^ à bientôt  
lorraine : waouh ! si tu as été si transportée par ce petit citron, accroche toi, y'a du lourd à venir pour la suite ^^ pour ce qui est d'être renseignés... nos sources restent secrètes XD mais nous ne sommes pas des professionnels de la matière, juste des simples amateurs des plaisirs de la chair ^^ merci beaucoup, enjoy la suite.  
lili199 : merci beaucoup pour ta review, si t'aimes l'action, la suite te plaira encore plus (ben ouais, faut attendre, mais ça en vaut la peine).  
Bisous à toutes et merci encore pour votre soutien et vos reviews qui nous poussent toujours à continuer (et à accélérer le rythme de publication ^^)


	19. Le doute II

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

* * *

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le doute II**

«_ Je me taisais et mes os se consumaient à rugir tout le jour ;  
__la nuit, le jour, ta main pesait sur moi,  
__mon cœur était changé en un chaume au plein feu de l'été _»  
Ps. XXXII, 3-4

* * *

Pour changer, à la onzième division, on se battait comme des brutes. Deux gars patibulaires et tatoués s'envoyaient de grands coups de sabre, histoire de savoir lequel des deux se rapprochait le plus du mur de brique. Au même moment, des furies au cheveux longs (et dont on est bien en peine de dire s'il s'agissait d'hommes ou de femmes) testaient la solidité des cloisons du gymnase de leur capitainerie en se jetant mutuellement dessus.

Ukitake, au milieu de tout ce tas de chair, de muscle, de sueur, de grognements, de crachats ensanglantés, de cette testostérone qui coulait à flot, semblait aussi paisible qu'une libellule sur un nénuphar.

D'ailleurs, même avec l'insensibilité qui les caractérise, les mastards de la onzième finirent par trouver assez flippant cette princesse de conte de fée qui contemplait leur entraînement comme s'il regardait une cour de récré de maternelle avec de joyeux bambins s'amusant.

Il soupira. Comme la maîtresse d'école qui se désole de devoir tirer les enfants de leurs jeux pour leur demander de retourner à leur séance de lecture.

« Heu... Kenpachi ? »

Dans le brouhaha généralisé, l'appel resta sans réponse, et pour cause, Zaraki était bien trop occupé à inculquer l'esprit de sa division à ses hommes à grands coups de sabre pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

Ukitake haussa les épaules avec philosophie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à être reçu à bras ouverts. La plupart des shinigamis présents ne devait avoir qu'une vague idée de qui il était. Et son haori portant le numéro de sa division n'allait pas en aider beaucoup à deviner sa fonction. Y'avait de ces cas à la onzième tout de même !

« Oh hé ! Oh hé ! Capitaine ! (tous ceux qui ont rajouté « abandonné » ont gagné une superbe tringle à rideau qui fait aussi lessiveuse et presse citron) Capitaine Zaraki ! Je peux te toucher deux mots ?

- Hein ?

- Ce sera court. »

Zaraki haussa les épaules. Il avait depuis un bail classé Jushiro Ukitake dans la catégorie des capitaines « chiants à mourir ». Mais même pas chiant et marrant à emmerder, dans le style Kuchiki, juste chiant et gentillet.

« En fait... heu.. Ce ne sera pas long, précisa à nouveau Ukitake en voyant que l'attention de son interlocuteur commençait à se porter sur une mouche qui voletait au plafond. En fait, il s'agissait juste de vérifier une toute petite chose...

Ouais ?

- As-tu deux hommes disponibles immédiatement ?

Le regard morne de Zaraki s'éclaira un peu.

- Combat en perspective ?

- Peut-être. Il nous faut un groupe spécial pour contrôler l'apparition de créatures non répertoriées par nos services. Et vos hommes sont tout indiqués pour en fournir l'escorte. Comme c'est une mission spéciale, ils doivent obligatoirement être volontaires mais dans l'idéal, nous aimerions pouvoir envoyer Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Asegawa. »

Kenpachi hocha la tête, même si coller les mots « idéal » et « Ikkaku et Yumichika » dans la même phrase lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

« Faut voir avec eux.

Ukitake sourit avec lassitude. Normalement, un capitaine digne de ce nom doit pouvoir nommer des volontaires avec certitude ; c'était toujours ainsi qu'on fonctionnait, enfin, lui avait toujours fait comme ça.

- Il faut ta signature sur l'ordre de mission dans ce cas.

Le capitaine le plus bourrin de tout le Seireite jeta un regard prodigieusement inintéressé au document qu'Ukitake venait de sortir de sa manche.

- Ah ouais... heuuu...

L'air plus concentré que jamais de Kenpachi ne pouvait dire que deux choses : soit il ne savait pas écrire et se demandait comme signer un formulaire dans ce cas (mais comment faisait-il d'habitude pour signer ses papiers administratifs ?), soit il savait mais il avait oublié et essayait désespérément de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait sa signature.

- Ah ouais.

Tous les dieux soient loués, il a un éclair de lucidité, songea Ukitake dont la bienveillance commençait à s'épuiser.

- Yachiru !

Doucement, tout doucement, le patient capitaine de la treizième division sentait que ça allait être encore long.

Une petite chose rose et bondissante atterrit avec légèreté sur la manche de son capitaine.

- Salut Uki !

- Bonjour Yachiru, fit le capitaine avec un grand sourire, car il aimait les enfants.

- Le sceau, Yachiru.

- Oui ! C'est moi qui l'a, Ken-chan, fit le petit bout de femme sans hésiter et sans respecter les règles de conjugaison. »

Et elle sortit d'une de ses manches le précieux sceau de la onzième division qui doit figurer sur tout document officiel mais dont elle ne se servait que pour signer des factures de friandises et de coiffeur (vous croyiez vraiment que c'était naturel ce rose ? )

Sans hésitation, Kenpachi releva sa manche, trouva une égratignure (ou ce que n'importe qui de normalement constitué appelle une profonde entaille) et plongea le sceau dans sa blessure pour finir par marquer l'ordre de mission de son propre sang.

Ukitake leva les yeux au ciel. Il est vraiment obligé d'en faire autant ? Et dire que y'en avait pour être dégoûté quand lui crachait un peu de sang entre deux quintes de toux !

« Ben voilà, et pour les deux idiots... ils sont... heu...chépaou...

Yachiru tout en se hissant sur l'épaule de son perchoir, mit quelques secondes pour comprendre de qui on parlait (mais il faut dire aussi que « deux idiots », ça correspond tellement de gens dans le coin) mais finit par pousser un cri de joie.

- Moi je sais ! Ils font crac crac dans les douches du deuxième étage !

- Ah voilà. Ben bon courage... »

Ukitake qui aimait les enfants, se promit de trouver une vraie famille d'accueil pour cette pauvre petite qui était condamnée à passer le restant de ses jours avec cette bande de fous furieux sans moralité.

Avant qu'il ait eu simplement le temps de faire la remarque à Kenpachi qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait dans les douches de sa capitainerie mais qu'il n'était pas normal qu'une petite fille en soit le témoin, le brutal butor avait déjà filé et reprenait ses activités pédagogiques à base de sabre.

Maintenant, il avait encore besoin de la collaboration du plus caractériel des capitaines du Seireitei. Il avait bien peur d'être maintenant persona non grata à la sixième, mais cela valait quand même le coup d'essayer. Et par la même occasion, il pourrait peut-être même enterrer la hache de guerre.

Aussi prit-il la direction de la capitainerie de Byakuya. Après tout, il avait encore une certaine forme d'autorité sur lui, c'était encore son cadet, s'imagina le beau capitaine tout en admettant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire pour remonter le moral de son cadet.

À quelques centaines de mètres de son but, il tomba nez à nez avec... non pas George le Yéti mais la plus douce, la plus élégante, la plus terrifiante aussi de tous les capitaines du Seireitei. Et là, elle était plus en mode terrifiante que douce et élégante.

Sachant qu'il saurait bien assez tôt les raisons de cette mauvaise humeur, Ukitake décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Tiens Retsu ! J'allais voir Byakuya. Tu en viens ? Il est là ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança rappela à Ukitake les pires années de l'académie. Quand elle était leur aînée et qu'elle faisait la pluie et le beau temps.

- Ce n'est pas le moment je crois... tu ferais mieux de remettre ta visite à demain. Vois-tu, le capitaine Kuchiki est très occupé. »

Le ton sur lequel elle prononça ces derniers mots provoqua un long et intense frisson qui traversa le capitaine du bout des orteils jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

_Retsu n'est ironique que lorsqu'elle se sent offensée. Byakuya... qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? _

Il n'avait encore rien fait, mais cela n'allait pas tarder.  
Car la nuit avait fini par tomber, emportant la capitainerie de la sixième division dans le silence et l'obscurité. Loin de l'agitation qui régnait ailleurs, loin des préoccupations bassement matérielles, deux hommes occupaient leur nuit avec délice.

Les vêtements jonchaient le sol, ôtés à la hâte, et la couverture, à peine dépliée, trahissait l'intention de faire autre chose que la sieste dans cette chambrette.

Renji soupirait d'aise. Enfin. L'étrange impression cotonneuse qu'il avait ressentit près de trois semaines plus tôt, dans une chambre d'hôpital revenait avec plus de force encore.

À nouveau il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux au monde, eux et une chambre close.

Il caressait à nouveau le corps si désirable de son capitaine, il étanchait à nouveau sa soif de lui, son envie dévorante comme un feu de le faire sien. Il croisa le regard étrangement lointain de Kuchiki et devina confusément que s'il avait le droit de vivre à nouveau cette nuit, c'était pour faire revenir ce regard sombre dans leur monde. Loin des âmes mortes qui sont faites pour rester avec les morts et loin des vivants qui sont trop vivants pour se mêler aux pures âmes. Il n'avait pas un droit immoral aux faveurs de Kuchiki par simple désir, mais plus sûrement parce que s'il existait un moyen de faire oublier sa solitude au capitaine, c'était bien de lui montrer ce qui était meilleur à deux.

Il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sèches sur celles de Byakuya, il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de leurs baisers et attendait avec impatience le moment où il ne serait plus celui qui prenait les devants.

Byakuya l'avait fermement repoussé au moment où il faisait mine d'approfondir leur baiser.

« N'oublie pas. Convalescence.

Renji avait pris son air le plus prédateur (avec la mâchoire en miette, je vous laisse imaginer le tableau) et secoué la tête.

- Ne discute pas, avait simplement rétorqué Kuchiki et cela avait suffi pour lui clouer le bec. »

Réduit aux bisous d'écoliers, il pouvait toujours utiliser sa langue, à condition de ne pas trop ouvrir la bouche pour cela. Ce qu'il fit. Avec brio. Avec tellement de brio et d'application que bientôt, le corps tout entier de Kuchiki fut sensuellement lapé, amenant le capitaine au comble du délice. Entre deux mains baladeuses qui étaient depuis quelques temps passées à l'étage inférieur. Renji avait bien essayé de caresser avec ferveur les épaules si finement musclées de son capitaine, mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement, repoussant d'autorité les mains tripoteuses vers le bas, indiquant sans ambiguïté à quel ouvrage il désirait qu'elles se consacrent. Et c'est ce qu'elles faisaient.

Entre ces mains-là, si habiles et tendres, et les baisers légers mêlés des léchage en règle qui lui mettait le corps en feu, Kuchiki savourait chaque seconde de cette étreinte.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait entraîner dans les abîmes de plaisir qu'elle provoquait, il la sentait revenir. Cette sensation étrange, le blanc, la lumière qui explosait dans sa tête, l'empêchant de penser, de bouger, de refuser. À chaque fois, elle anéantissait toutes ses velléités de refus, elle s'imposait à lui comme le soleil s'impose au jour : comme une évidence.

D'évidences, Renji n'en connaissait qu'une : il n'y avait plus entre lui et Byakuya Kuchiki que l'épaisseur de leur peau et cet obstacle-là était bien insignifiant puisque déjà les deux peaux en question frissonnaient au rythme des mêmes caresses.

Bien sûr, il était privé des baisers fougueux qui rendent l'amour si bon, mais il avait pris le parti de passer outre et se s'attaquer directement au vif du sujet. D'abord, quelques coups de langue experts. Les cris ravalés mais pas discrets du tout de Kuchiki lui apprirent combien il était expert en la matière et à quel point il avait le droit de continuer.

Ouvrant un large bec, il se saisit de sa proie... Enfin, il essaye. Parce que c'est coton d'engouffrer l'imposant membre viril déployé dans toute sa splendeur quand on a la mâchoire en puzzle. Tellement coton qu'il en lâcha un grondement de frustration avant de se mettre péniblement à l'ouvrage. Sa propre maladresse le désespéra. Comment convaincre un type aussi émotionnel qu'une huitre de devenir votre amant éternel et exclusif quand on est rendu infoutu de tailler une pipe correctement ?

Il essaya néanmoins, taquinant du bout de la langue le membre dressé, glissant sur la peau moite, appliquant de longs mouvements de succion, aspirant avec énergie les quelques gouttes qui commençaient à perler au bout du sexe de Byakuya. Bref, la plus pure méthode mister freeze (celui qu'on aime sucer en été, oui, on l'a déjà dit), qui fait effet neuf fois sur dix.

Mais cette fois-ci, il s'attaquait à trop forte partie. Bien que frémissant et offert, Byakuya se rappelait parfaitement ce que provoquaient des rapports non sécurisés : un aller simple pour l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter ces temps-ci, c'était la quatrième et son capitaine démoniaque.

Aussi passa-t-il une main ferme dans la tignasse rouge et pressa le crâne de l'audacieux.

« Pas de ça, Renji.

- Hwein ?

- Pas de mouvements de mastication.

- Wais wachuyez-yous, gne gne mwachdique pas !

Kuchiki renonça à comprendre le moindre mot de son vice-capitaine et lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux pour lui faire relever le nez.

- Obéis, ne discute pas, ne t'oppose pas à ce que je dis. »

Un hochement de tête lui appris qu'il avait été parfaitement compris et qu'il serait obéi sans réplique.

Renji poussa un soupir absolument pas discret, et même tout à fait sonore, histoire de marquer sa désapprobation. Comment voulait-on qu'il fasse passer une nuit de rêve à son amant si on lui interdisait tout ?

D'accord. Parce que sans la bouche, on ne pas faire grand chose de marrant et encore moins de choses excitantes. Privé de trois des quatre « P » (papouilles, patin et pipe), Renji savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que le dernier. Oui mais le dernier sans les trois autres, c'était complètement absurde. Aussi absurde qu'un hot-dog sans ketchup, qu'une chaussure sans sa chaussette, qu'un lapin sans carotte. Bref, sans papouilles, sans patins, sans pipe, point de bonne pénétration (oui, c'était ça le quatrième « p »). Et surtout, point de nuit de rêve avec son capitaine adoré.

Frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire de ce qu'il rêvait de faire, Renji émit un grognement mécontent qui déplut souverainement à son capitaine. Il se retint de se redresser, bien conscient du fait que cela aurait cassé l'ambiance, mais releva la tête et fixa son lieutenant avec aménité.

« Ne te fais pas d'idées, je ne vais pas tout t'interdire. »

_Encore heureux. Et j'ai droit à quoi ? _

Semblant comprendre la muette question que lui lançait le regard implorant de Renji, le capitaine plissa les yeux, hésita une seconde et puis se décida. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait emporté et non pas oublié au fond d'un tiroir. Il attrapa sa veste de kimono et retourna tous les plis.

« Hgn ?

À sa question informulée, Byakuya répondit par un léger rosissement du plus bel effet.

- Utilise ça.

Renji vira à l'écarlate en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire.

_Il avait tout préparé ?_

Kuchiki chassa l'air ébahi de son lieutenant d'un geste de la main.

- Ne pose plus de question. Dépêche-toi. »

_Mais avec plaisir monseigneur._

S'exécutant avec célérité, le lieutenant attrapa au vol le petit flacon, remarquant au passage qu'il n'avait jamais servi, ce qui le mit dans un état de satisfaction complètement irrationnel. À sa connaissance, il était le seul à partager la couche de Byakuya Kuchiki depuis près de cinquante ans, pas étonnant que le capitaine n'ait rien lubrifié d'autre que des lames de sabre depuis tout ce temps. À cette pensée hautement romantique, Renji sourit intérieurement de toutes ses nombreuses dents.

Byakuya se félicita mille fois d'avoir réduit au silence son amant. Dans le cas contraire, ce dernier aurait déjà émis plus d'une demi douzaine de commentaires crétins et salaces qui l'aurait forcé à le planter là, sur place, pour lui apprendre. Finalement, l'adage suintant le machisme « sois belle et tais-toi » avait peut-être une part de vérité. Avec Renji, en tous cas.

Le fil de ses pensées se brisa brutalement lorsqu'un doigt qui lui sembla glacé se glissa en lui. Glacé et glissant. Une impression poisseuse se répandit en lui, sur sa peau où le liquide séchait presque immédiatement, mais ne dura pas longtemps, juste le temps de sentir un autre doigt entrer en lui, en même temps que l'autre main de Renji se faufilait dans sa nuque, caressante et sensuelle, jouant avec quelques mèches trempées de sueur qui collaient à sa peau. Mèches qu'il ne lâcha de tout le temps où il était occupé à sa manuelle besogne, au grand plaisir du capitaine.

Et puis, la douleur s'estompa un peu, laissant place à un vide glacé, et le souffle de son lieutenant se posa sur sa bouche. Deux mains lui saisirent les hanches et les relevèrent. Byakuya retint son souffle. Tous ses muscles se tendirent. Et il ferma les yeux sur l'image troublante d'un Renji terriblement séduisant.

Il le sentit entrer en lui avec une lenteur désespérante. Trop lent, trop étudié, trop concentré. Et chaque centimètre carré de cette partie de son corps le sentait frotter contre lui, attisant chaque parcelle de peau, il brûlait de l'intérieur.

« Dépêche-toi. »

Doucement, d'un seul geste, Renji passa les jambes de son capitaine sur ses épaules et se pencha sur lui, caressant de sa main libre le visage constellé de gouttes de sueur. Son visage fut attiré, brusquement, par une paire de mains passée autour de sa nuque. Les lèvres humides s'écrasèrent sur son front, passèrent sur ses tempes dégoulinantes et ses joues creusées par sa respiration haletante, pour enfin trouver ses lèvres, les saisir, les embrasser, les mordre, les pétrir du bout des lèvres et de la langue.

Sans se douter que son lieutenant bénissait avec ferveurs tous les dieux que l'homme avait inventé, et mêmes quelques uns qui ne seraient inventés que des siècles plus tard, Byakuya priait les mêmes divinités de le punir toute son existence durant pour oser goûter un tel plaisir.

Il gémit une première fois, puis une deuxième, puis il cessa de se préoccuper des bruits qu'il pouvait produire, et se laissa porter par le rythme cadencé des vas-et-viens de son amant. Il sentit confusément qu'il plantait ses ongles dans son dos et sa nuque mais, perdu dans les abîmes de délice, le noble capitaine, incapable du moindre contrôle sur lui-même, renonça à se contenir et enlaça brusquement Renji, l'attira à lui avec avidité, le poussa plus en avant en lui, réclama plus encore, s'abandonna à lui.

La fraîcheur de la nuit se répandait dans la petite pièce. La terrible fatigue après l'effort, le froid après la chaleur et la transpiration, le vide après l'occupation, Renji connaissait ces symptômes par cœur. Comme après un combat. On est satisfait, comblé, on n'a envie de rien d'autre que de profiter de l'air qu'il fait. En cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une envie : profiter de l'homme qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras. À ce moment étrange, où il avait encore le droit d'être l'amant mais plus pour longtemps.

Renji passa à nouveau ses doigts en peigne dans la masse de cheveux noirs et eut un sourire malheureux.

_Je sais que je ne suis qu'un exutoire, que vous avez besoin de quitter vos tourments, au moins pour un instant. Mais ça me va. Ce n'est pas grave si vous n'arrivez pas à m'aimer, capitaine, laissez-vous être aimé._

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et se dit, pour la millième fois qu'il devait à tout prix compter le nombre de fois où il gagnait le droit de baiser ces lèvres tant chéries.

Il fut soudainement repoussé fermement par un Byakuya qui avait subitement décidé de se relever. En réalité, l'angoissante douceur dont faisait montre son lieutenant le mettait mal à l'aise. À tout prendre, sa brutalité le matin-même paraissait plus naturelle, plus acceptable. Renji haussa un sourcil. _Ah oui ?_ _On veut déjà se faire la belle ?_ Et ses deux bras passèrent autour de la taille du capitaine, pendant que ses lèvres se posaient dans le creux de son cou. _On veut se faire la belle avant l'aurore ?_ _On veut se tirer comme un voleur ?_

« Iw' fait engno' gnuit ! »

Pris sur le fait, Byakuya vérifia tout de même en plissant les yeux. Oui, effectivement, les volets laissaient passer la clarté blafarde d'une nuit claire et non pas celle de l'aurore. Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de trouver une excuse valable pour expliquer son besoin de prendre l'air en pleine nuit, les bras l'enlaçant le poussèrent sur le côté, sur le matelas moelleux.

Byakuya se laissa allonger sur le lit. Comment pouvait-il se laisser faire, abdiquer avec tant de facilité ? Parce que Renji était séduisant, séducteur et, à cet instant, terriblement désirable ?

L'assurance qu'il avait connu la première fois était partie en lambeaux durant ces deux semaines de refus. Parce qu'en fait, il avait craint de répéter cet acte infamant, c'était encore la chose qui lui faisait le plus horreur au monde. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Sa raison lui hurlait de cesser, mais son corps, tout aussi fort, lui imposait de céder.

« Renji, pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Renji se pencha sur son capitaine. La réponse lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il la savait irrecevable. Tout comme il savait que kuchiki n'attendait pas réellement de réponse de sa part.

_Parce que c'est vous, capitaine, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. _

Byakuya ferma les yeux, rouge de honte. Que faire d'autre quand on demande de telles choses ? Il étendit les bras et laissa à nouveau Renji jouer avec ses cheveux.

- Comment peut-on faire cela... si aisément ? Quelque chose de si... étrange. C'est inconcevable.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, le jeune lieutenant se contenta de poser sa tête sur le torse de Byakuya.

Est-ce qu'il se posait ces question, lui ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il faisait comme il le sentait, prenant les événements comme ils venaient, pas besoin de trop réfléchir quand il s'agit de bien faire.

- Comment peut-on faire ça ?

Encore une fois, la question n'appelait pas de réponse, mais l'envie de dire une connerie étant parfois trop forte pour y résister, Renji finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Ben... gnusde womme cha !

Et il attrapa les hanches de son capitaine dans une poigne solide, glissant une main baladeuse dans son dos... plutôt dans le bas du dos en fait.

Byakuya lui assena un regard à congeler un feu de forêt, alors que Renji lui expliquait la suite en glissant un genoux tout aussi baladeur entre les jambes. Le capitaine en fut trop choqué pour comprendre toute la subtilité de l'explication et chassa le genoux en question d'un coup de pied autoritaire.

Écarlate, il passa une main rafraichissante sur ses joues, ce qui n'eut aucun effet. En tout cas, pas celui de faire ralentir son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. _Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois._

Enfin, si... Pour être très précis, c'était la première petite discussion au lit qu'il tenait après avoir fait l'amour, et ce, depuis plus de cinquante ans. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir ce que Hisana et lui avaient l'habitude de faire dans cette situation, seule l'image de son épouse lovée contre lui restait, vivante estampe d'un bonheur passé. Cette femme si menue qui s'abandonnait dans ses bras...

Au lieu de cela, il avait alors une longue crinière rouge étalée sur sa poitrine et deux mains posées amoureusement sur sa taille.

La première fois depuis plus de cinquante ans qu'il partageait ce sentiment de satisfaction, cette impression d'être comblé. Et même s'il trouvait plutôt désagréable la position soumise dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé, le plaisir était là. Neuf, retrouvé, reconnu à nouveau.

Il passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de Renji. Ça aussi, il s'en rappelait, il aimait le faire autrefois.

« C'est vraiment... »

Renji fit mine de hocher la tête sans rien oser essayer de dire. De toute façon, comme bien souvent, il n'avait rien d'intelligent à dire et dans ces cas-là, le mieux est de ne rien dire du tout.

« ... oui, cela fait bien longtemps. »

Une certaine incompréhension envahit le vice-capitaine.

_« Longtemps » ? Et tout à l'heure, c'était quoi ? Et la dernière fois, ça fait plus de deux semaines mais tout de même, t'as la mémoire courte mon capitaine. Bon faut dire aussi que les deux dernière fois j'étais pas au mieux de ma forme et on n'a pas eu le temps d'en profiter._

« Ne fait pas mon erreur, Renji, d'aimer plus les morts que le vivants. »

Là encore, cela n'appelait aucune réponse. Il fallait juste que Byakuya puisse enfin exprimer ce qui lui avait si souvent pesé.

« Ne le fais que si tu es prêt à te faire oublier des vivants, à ne pas avoir besoin d'exister pour eux. »

Le silence petit à petit, s'installa, puis fut rompu.

« Ceux qui choisissent cette voie vivent seuls. Ils vivent dans le souvenirs et l'absence. »

_Mais vous, vous ne pouvez pas dire que c'est ce que vous avez choisi. Parce qu'il y a des gens qui vous aiment. Plus que vous ne le croyez. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à vous._

« C'est le prix à payer pour avoir aimé quelqu'un plus que soi-même. »

_Mais capitaine, est-ce que ça vaut la peine de n'aimer qu'à moitié ?_

Byakuya ferma les yeux. Quand Hisana revenait ainsi, quand son image envahissait tout son esprit, il ne pouvait pas la chasser. Et comme Renij ne pouvait pas lui répondre, comme il était seul à parler, il continua.

Renji resta immobile, malgré son envie de plus en plus oppressante de se jeter sur Kuchiki et lui faire l'amour. Seul son silence pouvait témoigner de tout le respect qu'il éprouvait pour l'étrange confession de son capitaine.

« Si tu prends le risque d'aimer au delà de la raison, tu prends aussi celui de perdre ce que tu aimes. La douleur alors... »

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, Byakuya ferma les yeux, ravalant une grimace de rage. Nul ne peut imaginer la douleur de la perte s'il ne l'a pas vécu. Et la pire des choses est, qu'en fin de compte, on s'habitue. À l'absence. À vivre sans. Et à la fin, et cette pensée le terrifiait littéralement, à le fin, on en arrivait parfois à oublier.

_Capitaine..._

Renji posa ses lèvres sur la peau frissonnante et tira le drap sur eux.

_Capitaine, il n'y a que ce qui passe qui vaut la peine d'être aimé._

Mais ça, cette histoire de refuser ce qui dure, c'est tellement une philosophie de désespéré qu'il y avait peu de chance que Byakuya Kuchiki y soit réceptif.

Le lieutenant se garda bien d'exposer son point de vue et hocha simplement la tête en silecne.

_Capitaine_.

Et au léger mouvement qu'il sentit contre lui, Byakuya baissa les yeux et contempla pour la première fois l'expression désolée de son vice-capitaine.

Renji avait l'air complètement perdu, dans la situation peu enviable de celui qui aimerait bien partager la souffrance de l'autre mais qui est interdit de compassion.

Byakuya croisa sans le vouloir le regard douloureux que lui lançait son vice-capitaine comme on lance une bouteille à la mer.

_Je ne peux pas vous aider, moi... je ne sais pas faire ça. Si je le savais, jamais je n'aurais laissé Rukia partir._

Il eut un pâle sourire.

« Je ne te demande rien, Renji. C'est très bien ainsi. »

Le jeune shinigami secoua la tête.

_Non_.

« Gnabidaine... woi ye byeux yous aigner...

Il laissa délibérément sa phrase en suspens, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

Byakuya refoula la détresse qui l'avait un instant submergé lorsque Renji se pencha vers lui pour murmurer à l'oreille.

- ... yuste à yous sendir wieux.

Malgré lui, un vague amusement envahit le capitaine. _Ben voyons._

- Insolent. »

_Je sais, pardonnez-moi_, pensa très fort Renji, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un « chii » décidé.

Toute sa colère était retombée, comme si la conversation hors du temps qu'il avait eu avec son épouse lui avait adouci le cœur. Il en était convaincu maintenant. Au delà de la mort, Hisana avait encore le pouvoir de l'entendre, de comprendre ses tourments et de lui apporter des réponses, de le confronter à ses propres contradictions.

Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, pour sauver Rukia. Elle lui avait envoyé Ichigo Kurosaki, bousculer son univers, lui sauver la vie, défier Byakuya et piétiner les lois d'airain du Seireitei. Et le capitaine n'était pas loin de penser qu'il lui fallait bien un homme aussi brute que Renji pour s'occuper de son cas.

_C'est dire si je suis vraiment un cas désespéré._

Il adressa un léger reproche à Hisana, pour la forme. _Vous auriez pu trouver mieux._ Et fixa son lieutenant dont l'air soucieux le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

« Fais-le dans ce cas.

- Ghnhé ?

- Fais-moi me sentir mieux.

Renji ouvrit grand la bouche, laissa tomber sa mâchoire sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et tenta vainement d'émettre un son.

- Gnap...

- Silence. »

D'un geste machinal, Byakuya agita devant lui la prescription (bien froissée d'ailleurs... qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans le lit la prescription ?) de la quatrième division, comme un vain prétexte.

_Ah oui_, fit Renji pour lui-même, se rappelant à l'ordre avec conviction. _Pas parler, pas ouvrir la bouche._

Il tenta un nouveau sourire, refoulé aussitôt. Il en avait marre de sourire dans la souffrance. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de souffrir, parce qu'il devait tout entier se dévouer au plaisir de son capitaine. Au bonheur ?

_Le bonheur, c'est quand on est heureux. Si on a du plaisir, on est heureux. Donc oui, on peut dire que je participe au bonheur de Kuchiki._

C'était aussi simple que ça. Il n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux ; il était même meilleur à ça qu'au combat. Et ça ferait au moins un domaine où il ne se ferait pas laminer par Kuchiki.

Alors il se redressa, s'assit à côté du corps à moitié endormi de son capitaine et se décida très vite à agir.

Doucement, les gestes mille fois timides, il recommença, il retraça les contours graciles de ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Avec infiniment plus de tendresse que toutes les fois précédentes, il lui enserra la taille de ses bras. Il nicha son visage au creux du cou du noble et doucement, avec toute la douceur que réclamait sa blessure, Renji embrassa la peau fine avec infiniment plus de tendresse qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Renji ouvrit les yeux dans la pâle lueur de l'aube, il pouvait voir le soleil se lever derrières les lames du volets tiré. Bien qu'il fût encore tôt, il devinait que Byakuya devait déjà être levé. Lui aussi à sa place, il se serait épargné le réveil embarrassant. Il resta une poignée de seconde à contempler les lumières qui jouaient derrière les persiennes, songeant tristement que cette mince victoire avait déjà un goût amer.

Et puis, un mouvement imperceptible le tira brusquement de ses pensées, et le fit, malgré lui, sursauter.

Le drap étendu sur les jambes se plissa doucement , découvrant le bas de son corps. Il se tourna vivement et trouva le corps endormi de Kuchiki qui s'était entortillé dans le drap.

Un sourire gêné se dessina sur ses traits.

_Pardon capitaine, j'ai douté de vous_, s'entendit-il penser.

Il contempla encore quelques secondes le corps qui se dessinait sous le tissus, jouant rêveusement avec les mèches de cheveux noirs qui s'étalaient sur le matelas. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Si rapidement, passer du reproche à l'acceptation, décidément, le comportement de son capitaine restait une énigme pour lui. Il tira un peu le drap à lui ce qui découvrit l'épaule de Byakuya.

Subitement, il comprit pourquoi c'était toujours plus pratique de partir avant le réveil de l'autre. Parce qu'il ne se voyait absolument pas le réveiller avec un câlin, pas lui. Pas après le monceau d'emmerdements qui lui était tombé sur le dos la veille. Et puis, réveiller Byakuya Kuchiki, c'est comme attraper un oursin : faut mettre des gants ou prendre des pincettes.

Il effleura l'épaule nue du bout des doigts. _Il a (presque) l'air gentil quand il dort._ L'épaule blanche et nue semblait vouloir aimanter sa main, elle l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il avait encore envie de lui.

Alors il se leva, récupéra ses habits sur le sol, un dernier regard, et sortit. Pas question non plus de le réveiller en lui sautant dessus. Il l'enverrait au diable, à tous les coups. Et s'il ne le faisait pas.. hé bien, c'était encore pire. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop demandeur, ni décadent. _Y'a du boulot._

Au moment où il sortait de la petite chambre, des coups retentirent à la porte.

_Encore ! On n'est jamais tranquille dans cette baraque._

Sans prendre le temps de rajuster sa veste, Renji alla ouvrir. C'était bizarre, il ne savait pas quelle heure il était exactement, mais il était encore tôt et dans ce cas, qui dans la division pouvait avoir l'idée de déranger ses supérieurs au petit matin ?

La réponse lui sauta aux yeux en même temps que son ex-vice-capitaine et désormais collègue.

« Oh ! Bonjour Renji ! Fit le capitaine Ukitake avec un sourire affable. Byakuya est là ?

- Et merde... murmura Renji entre ses dents. »

**A SUIVRE...**

Alors là, accrochez-vous bien mais il paraît que la pratique régulière de bonnes reviews remplace les cinq fruits et légumes quotidiens recommandés ! C'est dingue ! et ça vous donne pas envie de poser une bonne grosse review là ? non même pas ?

* * *

Réponses à tous ces gens qui n'ont pas la chance immense de posséder un compte FFnet :

pour celle que l'on ne connaît pas (mais qu'on aimerait bien connaître un peu mieux) : merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour avoir aimer cette fic, ce chapitre, cet humour, ces péripéties formidables XD Malheureusement, il y a quelques petites fautes dans ta retranscriptions des paroles de notre babouin bien aimé. C'était "je crois que ça va se tasser" et non "je vois", "ces deux-là" et non "c'est deux-là"... mais l'effort est méritoire ! Courage, ce sera pour la prochaine fois (oui, il est pas encore guérie, Renji ^^). Merci pour tes encouragement et à bientôt.  
lili199 : merci beaucoup encore une fois, de nous suivre et de nous encourager. Si t'as aimé l'action du dernier chapitre, celui-ci a dû aussi te plaire. J'espère qu'on restera toujours au niveau :)


	20. Le doute III

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : Hello et immense désolation pour le retard non moins immense. Deux raisons à cela : une bonne : Jimi a trouvé du boulot (donc, ben.. faut qu'il fasse croire à ses patrons qu'il travaille, donc, moins de fanfic en semaine) et une mauvaise : Loli est encore malade et le simple fait d'écrire la fatigue (si si si, rigolez pas, ça existe). Normalement, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Merci de toujours nous soutenir autant.

* * *

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le doute III**

_« Mieux vaut réprimande ouverte qu'amour dissimulé »  
_Pr. XXVII, 5

* * *

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux avec de telles difficultés qu'il se demanda un instant si, bien que ce soit complètement impossible, il n'était pas blessé ou malade. C'est vrai, une telle paresse matinale lui ressemblait tellement peu qu'il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle et raisonnable.

Il força ses souvenirs de la veille à remonter à la surface. Ah oui, tout de même ! Il n'était donc ni blessé et encore moins malade (quoique... mentalement, il avait de quoi se poser encore pas mal de questions) et il n'y avait aucun explication rationnelle et raisonnable à sa fatigue subite. Il avait simplement passé la nuit avec Renji. Ce qui n'a rien de rationnel ni de raisonnable, tout le monde en conviendra.

Un léger toussotement lui fit relever la tête et il découvrit ce qui l'avait fait se réveiller si tôt.

« Hem... gnapidaine... »

Bien que parfaitement ridicule, cette diction handicapée arrangeait bien Byakuya, lui permettant de mettre une certaine distance entre le Renji Abarai classique, de tous les jours et ce type idiot qui parlait bizarrement_et qui couchait avec lui.

Byakuya se releva et récupéra ses kenseikan qui traînaient inopinément entre les draps. Intérieurement, Renji soupira. C'était donc ça qui grattait cette nuit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ye gnabidaine Uwidadwé est gnan ye bwureau.

Byakuya se figea, puis se releva brusquement en murmurant froidement.

- Et tu lui as dit que tu allais me chercher ici ? »

Tant de stupidité le stupéfiait ! Après ça, le nombre de capitaine au courant de leur étrange relation allait doubler et, très certainement tripler dans les heures qui allaient suivre. Et puisque les trois capitaines les plus anciens seraient au courant, il n'y avait pas de raison que le commandant ne le devine pas d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans parler de Ukitake, qui était tête en l'air, Kyoraku qui aimait emmerder le monde (et lui en particulier) et Unohana qu'il avait tellement offensé qu'il serait presque déçu si elle ne cherchait pas à se venger cruellement.

Renji secoua la tête avec frénésie.

« Gnon, yé shhunwodé ! »

Un instant, Byakuya sentit son regard changer sur son vice-capitaine. En bien. Il lui trouvait un côté dégourdi tout de même. Et puis, même dans cette situation bizarre, il avait encore une petite lueur arrogante dans les yeux, un mélange de bravache et d'insolence bête. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Byakuya ne trouva pas cette petite lueur inconvenante ou insultante. C'est juste sa manière de s'affirmer face au monde.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, observant toujours attentivement son lieutenant, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il consentait à coucher avec lui, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait senti une telle intimité avec lui et pour le coup, cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Alors qu'il se décidait à faire quelque chose de parfaitement idiot, à savoir embrasser son amant, un détail plus que dérangeant frappa le beau capitaine. Un détail embarrassant pour lui, agréable pour n'importe qui d'autre se trouvant à proximité et doté d'un sens de l'esthétique raisonnablement raffiné. Il était nu !

Il en resta estomaqué : être resté aussi longtemps dans cette tenue, ou plutôt, dans cette absence de tenue était proprement scandaleux, sauf pour Renji qui bave intérieurement et qui aime le scandale, surtout quand il arrive par son capitaine.

D'ailleurs, constatant l'état de nudité dans lequel il se trouvait, Byakuya lança un regard accusateur à Renji. Il ne pouvait pas dire un mot lui ? Ben non, il ne pouvait rien dire, pour la simple et bonne raison que, depuis que Byakuya était sorti du lit, il souriait bêtement en matant allégrement quelques fascinants morceaux de peau.

Il avait l'air stupide et heureux des hommes qui viennent de bien baiser. Un instant, Byakuya détesta cet air, avant de réaliser, l'instant suivant, que lui aussi devait paraître aussi crétin et satisfait de lui. Et il se détesta !

Il chassa l'esquisse de sourire qui avait eu l'audace de se profiler sur son visage sans lui demander son avis et se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements.

« Je m'occupe d'Ukitake. Tu as quartier libre pour la matinée, cela risque fort d'être un peu long.

- Oui gnapidaine.

- Et parle le moins possible.

- Gne wai basché à l'hobidal.

- Fais ce qui te semble bon. Mais pars directement d'ici. »

Un hochement de tête plus tard et Renji ne put que regarder sans toucher le postérieur de son supérieur s'évanouir dans un shunpo de classe internationale.

Ukitake reçut son hôte avec un sourire gêné.

Y'a des jours comme ça, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre : s'il résumait bien, Renji avait shunpoté jusque dans la chambrette qui se trouvait juste à deux mètres et Byakuya avait utilisé le même moyen pour se rendre dans le bureau. Donc, de toute évidence, ils ne voulaient pas qu'on sache que Byakuya avait passé la nuit à son bureau, pour une obscure raison dont Ukitake se doutait bien mais ne voulait rien savoir. Il afficha à nouveau son sourire bienveillant de papa gâteau.

« Bonjour, ça va bien ?

Hermétique à toute forme de politesse trop appuyée, Byakuya garda un silence de mort et lança simplement un regard morne à son visiteur. Dire qu'il était si bien dans son lit avant ça. Et puis, qui sait, s'il y était resté assez longtemps, peut-être que Renji serait venu le réveiller d'une manière plus sympathique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ben... nous avons décidé de monter une cellule de crise à propos de ces créatures interceptées sur Terre, qui n'auraient pas d'aura.

- Qui n'ont pas d'aura, rectifia Byakuya qui tenait tout de même à ce que la réalité des choses soit un minimum respecté.

- Le département de recherche planche déjà dessus.

Byakuya haussa les épaules. L'idée de savoir que Kurotsuchi faisait mumuse avec des éprouvettes dans son labo, en poussant des « fufufufu » de malade mental en phase terminale ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Et surtout, il ne voyait pas sur quoi la division des savants fous pouvait bien plancher puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'éléments concrets à se mettre sous la dent.

- Un rapport d'un shinigami en patrouille sur Terre est arrivé hier soir, qui signale la présence d'une telle créature et sa disparition inexpliquée. La description de l'apparition correspond bien à celle que tu avais faites : humanoïde, sans traits distincts mais pourvu d'un orifice buccale, ou ce qui semble s'en approcher.

Byakuya s'était assis à son bureau et posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne ?

- Ah oui, j'y viens. Donc, avec ce rapport on a décidé de mettre en place cette cellule spéciale qui regroupera les analyses de Mayuri et les rapports de l'équipe sur le terrain.

- L'équipe sur le terrain ?

- C'est l'objet de ma visite. Il a été décidé que le shinigami remplaçant réceptionnerait une équipe pour une durée indéterminée. Cette équipe devra rechercher les manifestations de ces créatures. Deux de mes hommes en font partie, plus deux de la onzième division en cas de coup dur, et j'ai proposé qu'une personne ayant déjà été au contact de ces choses en fasse partie aussi.

- Moi ou Renji.

- C'est vrai que le choix est limité... mais on ne choisi que les volontaires, bien entendu, c'est une mission dangereuse.

Un vague doute désagréable envahit brusquement Byakuya. Ça sentait tellement l'arnaque à douze kilomètres à la ronde qu'un aveugle l'aurait vu venir.

- Dans les hommes de ta division, il n'y a pas Rukia par hasard ?

- Heeuuu heeem...

Ukitake hésita puis lâcha un petit rire bête qui voulait tout dire. Il accrocha machinalement le dossier d'une chaise devant lui et fit mine de vouloir s'assoir, pris d'une subite faiblesse annonciatrice d'une quinte de toux.

Mais Byakuya n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, ni de l'avant dernière d'ailleurs (faut dire qu'au bout d'un siècle, on arrête de compter), bref, il se planta face à son aîné et le défia du regard.

_Ose un peu simuler tes crachats de sang, toi._

_Mais enfin, Byakuya, je suis vraiment malade ! Demande à Unohana si tu ne me crois pas... bon, d'accord c'est pas le bon exemple._

- Rukia en fait partie ?

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on a fait appel aux volontaires avant tout.

- Bien.

Un regard sans aménité à son ancien senpai et il se décida.

- J'irai donc. »

En matière de silence choqué, on n'aurait pas pu faire mieux, en tous cas, pas dans les cents dernière années, ni dans les dix hectares environnants.

Ukitake garda la bouche ouverte quelques longues secondes, cherchant désespérément une bouffée d'air pur pour oxygéner son cerveau et pour être sûr de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination.

Ben non, Byakuya Kuchiki étiat toujours devant lui, toujours aussi sérieux. Il avait le même air guilleret qu'un cancérologue dans l'exercice de son devoir de sincérité quotidien à l'égard de ses patients les plus mal en point.

Guilleret, Renji lui, l'était. Parti joyeusement vers l'hôpital central. Si Isane était dans le coin, elle lui referait un pansement correct et l'autoriserait à mâcher à nouveau. Et à faire tout un tas de chose à nouveau.

Et puis... et puis il fit une connerie. Il se mit à penser. Non, ne le défendez pas, trop penser, c'est mal. Surtout quand on pense trop à une chose en particulier.

La vision de la façade où se trouvait son ex-chambre lui coupa net les jambes. À quelques mètres au dessus de lui, la passerelle d'où Byakuya l'avait fixé un soir... ou un matin, il ne se rappelait plus bien. Il ne se rappelait que du regard étrangement fixe, inexplicablement anxieux, presque inquisiteur, que lui avait jeté Kuchiki du haut de cette passerelle. Il s'adossa contre un mur en soupirant. Ce regard-là, il ne l'avait jamais revu et il ne savait pas comment le revoir à nouveau. Parce que ce regard était sérieux et que, jusqu'à maintenant, Kuchiki n'avait jamais eu l'air d'être sérieux avec lui, juste forcé et désespéré.

Et voilà ! On se lève le matin, on est heureux et amoureux, et une heure après, c'est à nouveau le moral dans les sandales.

_Putain ! J'ai eu ce que je voulais et... et merde !_

Une charmante petite voix taquine dans sa tête murmura sans aucune pudeur.

« T'as bien baisé mais t'en veux encore ? »

« Gn'est pwas ça, maugréa Renji à voix haute. »

« T'as bien baisé... mais c'est pas ça que tu veux. »

_Ta gueule !_

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. »

_Hé ho ! Je t'ai parlé ?_

« Tu devrais ! »

_Vas te coucher, Zabimaru, j'ai pas la tête à ça._

« J'ai vu, persifla la partie la plus vipérine du zanpakuto. »

_De toute façon, j'ai pas le droit pour l'instant._

Un rire narquois le coupa dans son élan.

_Holala ! Il a pas le droit de faire mumuse avec son Zanpakuto... heureusement que t'obéis à tous les ordres. Et si la vieille t'interdit de faire mumuse avec tout le reste, tu lui obéis aussi, tu laisses ton chéri sur sa faim ? _

Renji chassa l'objection d'un revers de la main.

« Ch'est wour mwa chandé... »

_Pauvre petit... parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on peut guérir en restant au lit ?_

Renji soupira encore une fois, il consulta mentalement son Zanpakuto.

_T'en as vraiment envie ? _

_Ben, vois-tu, tu nous as un tout petit peu oublié depuis ces quelques jours... non semaines. C'est ton boulot de t'occuper de nous aussi._

Un sourire attendri lui effleura les lèvres.

Alors comme ça même un pur esprit pouvait se sentir délaissé ?

_Si tu y réfléchis bien, seul un pur esprit peut se sentir délaissé. Seul l'esprit souffre du manque et de l'abandon._

Là, pour le coup, le shinigami était loin d'être d'accord avec son sabre. Le corps aussi peut désirer ce qui lui manque le plus au monde. Le corps souffre du manque, physiquement même, la douleur peut-être terrible. Mais bon, ça ne faisait pas vraiment partie des sujets qu'il pouvait sereinement aborder avec son zanpakuto.

_Bon, tu veux prendre l'air ? _

_Comme si tu ne le savais pas !_

Tournant résolument le dos à l'hôpital, Renji prit la direction du terrain d'entraînement le plus lointain. Pas assez con pour s'entraîner sous le nez de Unohana, le Renji.

Unohana, Ukitake commençait à y penser de plus en plus fort. Pas pour de basses raisons sexuelles, bien sûr, mais parce que l'état mental de son cher Kuchiki le tracassait pas mal ces derniers temps. Enfin, surtout ces dernières cinq minutes. Et parce qu'un médecin ne serait pas du luxe dans cette situation.

« Heuu... tu te portes volontaire pour une mission de second ordre ?

- C'est tout à fait justifié. Mon vice-capitaine a été incapable de vaincre ces créatures une première fois, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il y arrive mieux la seconde.

Le vieux capitaine (on dirait pas comme ça, mais il tape bien dans les six ou sept centenaires le petit) hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot tant le raisonnement était spécieux.

- C'est une mission de contrôle de routine, Byakuya. On n'a jamais vu un capitaine y participer.

- Et ben maintenant, c'est chose faite.

- Oui bien sûr mais...

- Mais ?

- Ne crains-tu pas que ta présence puisse perturber la mission ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, fit Byakuya avec toute la mauvaise foi qu'il avait en stock. »

Ukitake poussa un long soupir qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher. Lui qui pensait simplement pouvoir expédier Renji dans l'autre monde (celui des humains, hein, ne nous égarons pas), avec ses potes de la onzième, sa meilleure amie et son boulet d'ami humain. Cela lui aurait donné un certain répit, mis intelligemment à profit pour ramener Byakuya à un peu plus de raison à propos de ce qui se fait et ne se fait pas entre officiers d'une même division.

Mais non. Non, il fallait que cet idiot se prenne la tête.

Ah oui, autant le dire tout de suite, si Ukitake approuve et regarde avec tendresse les amourettes naissantes entre un humain et une shinigami (on ne vous dira pas qui, devinez, je ne sais pas moi, pensez un peu quoi), il ne cautionne, en revanche, absolument pas les relations poussées entre deux shinigamis mâles.

Bien, sûr, c'est un tout petit peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité (demandez à Kyoraku s'il n'y a pas des tas de choses à écrire là-dessus) mais, du point de vu du capitaine de la treizième, son opposition est tout à fait défendable en ce qu'il préserve Byakuya de sa propre tentation à l'autodestruction.

Car oui, se taper Renji, aux yeux de Jushiro Ukitake, c'est s'engager sur une pente autodestructrice.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que l'affaire se présentait assez sombrement.

« Et tu ne penses pas que Renji est mieux à même de quitter ta division pendant quelques temps ? Après tout, une division se passe plus facilement d'un vice-capitaine que d'un capitaine.

Byakuya haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est que temporaire.

Ukitake eut un sourire crispé.

- S'il t'arrivait malheur... on ne sait jamais.

Et le plus jeune de répliquer sardoniquement :

- Cette mission est censée être largement du niveau d'un officier. Un capitaine ne pourrait y laisser la vie.

- On ne sait jamais... tenta maladroitement Ukitake, furieux contre lui-même.

- Je sais que je reviendrai vivant et que l'intérim ne se prolongera pas. Dans le pire de cas, Renji pourra parfaitement gérer la division à ma place et, qui sait, prendre ma succession au cas où. »

Sur l'échelle de la Bienheureuse sœur Prize, Ukitake venait d'atteindre le degré quatorze (l'échelle n'en compte, par ailleurs, que dix) et cette stupéfaction s'exprimait par tous les pores de sa peau et surtout par sa mâchoire tombée au sol, qui cirait le parquet.

« Tu... tu... tu veux dire que...?

Kuchiki prit à nouveau son air blasé à mort, et, d'un ton qui transpirait l'ennui et le sarcasme, il reprit, comme si de rien n'était :

- Je pourrais avoir les détails de la mission ?

Le vieux capitaine se sentit d'un seul coup très vieux et hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr_il sortit une liasse de papiers de sa manche_voici les premiers rapports d'enquête, ensuite, les informations plus précises vous seront transmises lors de la réunion de briefing sur les modalités pratiques de la mission. Et c'est ce soir, à onze heures. Le départ est prévu pour minuit, heure du Seireitei. Vous devriez arriver au milieu de la soirée dans le monde des humains.

- Bien. J'y serai. »

Byakuya avait fini sur un ton sans réplique, qui signifiait en gros que « merci d'être passé mais maintenant, il faut partir » ; Ukitake salua son collègue et repartit non pas vers sa division, mais en direction du siège de la première, histoire de colporter la nouvelle. Tandis que Byakuya shunpotait jusqu'à chez lui, car il devait prendre ses dispositions avant de partir. Bien sûr, il était complètement impossible qu'il meure en mission sur Terre, mais il pouvait très bien être retenu plus longtemps que prévu et c'est bien en ça qu'il devait veiller à ce que tout se passe bien en son absence. Déjà qu'il allait abandonner sa division aux mains brutales de son vice-capitaine, alors il ne pouvait pas négliger les devoirs de sa maison par dessus le marché.

La poussière du terrain d'entraînement se souleva dans un souffle d'air frais lorsque le zanpakuto se déploya.

_T'es toujours là toi ? _Murmura Renji en lui-même.

Il fendit l'air de son sabre, déployant les crocs de métal sur toute la longueur du terrain. Le sol sembla se fissurer, vibra et s'arracha par morceaux de cent kilos qui volèrent aux quatre coins de l'aire de jeu du vice-capitaine. Renji sourit de toutes ses dents, icône vivante de la vente de dentifrice.

Maintenant, ça allait mieux. Il commença par des séries rapides d'attaques frontales, variant sa vitesse et sa position, imaginant son adversaire sur le terrain, face à lui. Son adversaire, lorsqu'il s'entraînait seul, était toujours le même. Depuis le temps qu'il lui fracassait la gueule dans sa tête, il lui arrivait même de transposer parfois son image sur ses véritables adversaires en chair et en os.

Il voyait Byakuya Kuchiki chaque fois qu'il dégainait, il connaissait parfaitement chacun de ses mouvements. Un... shunpo, derrière l'adversaire, deux... premier coup, toujours à l'abdomen, trois, shunpo, devant l'adversaire, un coup de face, shunpo, un coup vertical, et un bon coup de Kido si c'est pas encore suffisant. Et voilà, avec ça, normalement, n'importe quel péquin moyen est par terre, la gueule dans une mare de sang.

Voilà, ça, cette vision infernale d'un Byakuya Kuchiki en plein combat, ça lui faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Ça lui donnait envie de se déchaîner.

« Banhwai ! »

Même si le niveau sonore et la prononciation n'y étaient pas du tout, cela n'empêcha en rien Zabimaru de répondre à nouveau à son appel. Le terrain d'exercice était désert et il pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie.

Donc nous y voilà. À force d'exercice il savait maintenant feinter les coups rapides de son capitaine, il pouvait sans problème éviter les fins pétales de fleur de cerisiers. Ça oui. Le kido... c'était une autre histoire. Il le voyait là. Il pouvait deviner les mouvements qu'aurait fait son adversaire, l'image floue de son capitaine se dessinait devant lui, brandissait son sabre et se dressait, menaçant.

Du dos de la main, Renji essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient à son front et ses lèvres. La tension aussi revenait, comme s'il était là en face de lui. Il lança brusquement un attaque, déployant l'immense serpent dans les airs, fendant l'espace. Et puis une deuxième, une troisième, suivant les déplacement de son ennemi imaginaire.

Le sol se creusait par endroit en larges cratères et le pan muré du terrain ressemblait de plus en plus à une lamelle de gruyère. Le temps passe tellement vite lorsqu'on fait une activité passionnante, tellement vite que lorsqu'il observa le terrain entre deux passes d'arme, Renji se dit que, décidément, les matériaux utilisés étaient de plus en plus fragiles.

Ce n'est pas ce qui l'empêcha de continuer de plus belle, faisant voler les cailloux luisants dans la lumière claire de cette fin d'après-midi, alors que Zabimaru exultait d'une joie sauvage, ivre de combat.

Et comme une douce quiétude l'envahissait, Renji réalisa instinctivement que son zanpakuto avait eu raison : rien ne lui faisait plus de bien qu'une bonne baston dans les règles de l'art. Il sentait sa douleur s'envoler avec les morceaux du terrain d'entraînement.

Brutalement, une nouvelle aura envahi le terrain. Instinctivement, Renji se remit en garde, face au nouveau venu. Réflexe salvateur en plein combat, réflexe complètement idiot lorsqu'on est censé être interdit de combat. Mais que voulez-vous, on est bourrin ou on ne l'est pas. Et Renji était tellement bourrin que le coup partit tout seul.

Il faut dire, à sa décharge, qu'il se servait de punching ball mental avec cet adversaire depuis des années, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de l'attaquer un brin lorsqu'il débarque à l'improviste.

D'un shunpo de dieu, Kuchiki mit une respectable distance entre sa noble personne et celle, beaucoup moins noble, du débile qui tentait de le mettre KO.

Immédiatement, Renji reprit une posture d'attaque, adaptant son mouvement au déplacement de son capitaine.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux avec un air tellement soupçonneux que Renji rompit sa garde à l'instant. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Byakuya garda pour lui ses remarques mais il aurait eu à en dire. Renji venait-il bien de calquer son attaque sur la sienne ? Il travaillait ses techniques de combat sur les siennes ? Il se s'inspirait de son art consommé du kido pour imaginer de nouvelles combinaisons ? En gros, le vice-capitaine avait-il atteint un degré d'obsession aussi insoutenable ?

Kuchiki fit comme si de rien n'était. Leur relation était déjà pas mal tordue sans ça.

Il le fixa simplement et se répéta mentalement que, parfois, la nature fait bien les choses, au sens esthétique du terme. La nature avait réussi à mettre des pectoraux là où il fallait, des biceps aux bons endroits et une ligne mâchoire/gorge assez gracieuse pour damner, non pas un saint (faut pas déconner non plus) mais un capitaine du Seireitei, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Et en plus, avec la respiration haletante et la peau luisante de transpiration, l'effet était d'autant plus saisissant. _Oui_, pensait Byakuya Kuchiki avec un délicieux soupçon de honte, _la nature est vraiment bien faite_.

Bien que délicieuse, la honte reste la honte, et le capitaine fit donc comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu es interdit d'entraînement ! »

L'air sévère de son capitaine ne trompait pas Renji (et n'aurait trompé personne de normalement constitué) Kuchiki luttait pour ne pas soupirer d'agacement mais n'était nullement en colère, il n'avait même aucune envie visible de faire respecter les interdits médicaux de son vice-capitaine.

« Mwais...

- Pas de mais. »

Un seul regard impérieux l'empêcha de protester plus longtemps. Le regard des jours, pas mauvais, mais pas hyper bons non plus. Renji rangea docilement son sabre et enfila sa veste de kimono sans traîner. Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air, semblait-il.

« Nous avons à faire. »

Et puisque cela suffisait à faire comprendre à Renji qu'il devait le suivre sans discuter, ils se mirent en route vers la capitainerie.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent enfermés dans le bureau du capitaine que ce dernier lâcha la nouvelle avec un air de désintérêt total.

« Je pars ce soir pour la terre. Tu t'occuperas de la division pendant mon absence.

- Qu... quoi ?

Byakuya haussa les sourcils.

- Es-tu sourd ?

- Gnapidaine, wous awez mien dit ye wous bardiez ?

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit.

- Oui mwais...

- Pas de mais. Tu vas gérer les affaires courantes et me laisser de côté tout ce qui peut attendre mon retour. Je m'occuperai des cas plus importants ou qui demandent une analyse plus poussée.

_Ben traitez moi de débile tant que vous y êtes._

- J'ai laissé un certain nombre d'instructions détaillées ici, continua Kuchiki en désignant un volumineux dossier, tu peux t'y référer si tu as un doute sur la marche à suivre.

Byakuya releva les yeux vers Renji qui semblait chercher à comprendre le fin mot de toute cette histoire. Il semblait tellement perturbé par ce prochain départ que le capitaine ne put résister au plaisir sadique d'en rajouter une couche.

- Si je venais à ne pas revenir...

Aaah le plaisir sadique de voir la mâchoire tomber au sol, les yeux sortir de leur orbite, le cœur se mettre en grève sans préavis. Bref, le plaisir sadique de causer une surprise de taille à quelqu'un. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un est réduit aux borborygmes pour seuls mots.

-... si je venais à ne pas revenir, tu seras bien entendu chargé de l'intérim en attendant qu'un nouveau capitaine soit désigné. Bien sûr, il se peut que _tu_ sois désigné pour ce poste. Auquel cas... »

Il s'interrompit... brisant l'intensité dramatique de sa phrase. Bon, la déconnade ça allait bien cinq minutes mais là il s'apprêtait quasiment à lui faire des dernières recommandations d'usage avant d'aller mourir, la plaisanterie avait ses limites.

Renji se sentit brutalement mal à l'aise. C'était le sort de tout vice-capitaine que de rêver d'être capitaine à son tour, de prendre la place de son capitaine. Lui, non. Là, cette idée le faisait vomir.

Il comprit subitement le sentiment si ambigu d'Ikkaku envers Zaraki. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer être autre chose que le vice-capitaine de Kuchiki. Même s'il rêvait de le battre, de le surpasser en tout : dans le cœur de Rukia, dans le combat, dans un lit... il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se laisser devenir capitaine à sa place.

« Chi'l wous blait, laichez woa y all... »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la capitainerie, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Byakuya fut saisit par la sincérité qu'il pouvait lire en Renji. Ce n'était pas par respect ou par devoir qu'il faisait cette demande, mais tout simplement parce l'officier semblait ne pas supporter l'idée que son capitaine puisse ne pas revenir. Avec une certaine tristesse, Byakuya réalisa que, malgré tout, Renji était bien sérieux. Renji devait sérieusement lui être attaché, plus que lui-même ne l'était. Est-ce que, dans la même situation, il préférerait partir en mission plutôt que de risquer la vie de Renji ? _Rien n'est moins sûr_.

Il se sentit un peu... injuste. Aussi paradoxal cela fusse-t-il, il aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi admirable que son lieutenant dans sa façon d'aimer. Malheureusement, lui n'avait pas besoin d'aimer, seulement d'être aimé. Il n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper de Renji, puisque ce dernier s'occupait si bien de leur cas à tous les deux.

Bien sûr, leur relation était inégale, mais ça ils en étaient bien conscient l'un et l'autre depuis le début. Bien sûr, aussi, Renji était le plus investi dans cette relation et ce, depuis le début. Mais jamais Byakuya n'avait imaginé pouvoir être frustré par cet état de fait.

Il chassa ce désagréable sentiment d'injustice et reprit.

« Je le répète, les affaires courantes seront faciles à traiter. Mon absence risque de se prolonger quelques jours, pendant toute cette période... »

Subitement, Byakuya se tut. Ou plutôt, il laissa sa phrase retomber dans les limbes d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait tout ça ? Parce que Renji était son vice-capitaine et qu'il devait s'occuper de sa division pendant quelques jours ? Certainement pas. Il lui disait cela avec une sinistre arrière pensée. Une arrière pensée sinistrement banale qui s'appelait « baisons ce soir, demain je serai loin », proche parente du « on va pas se voir pendant longtemps, ça te donne pas envie de me sauter dessus ? ».

- Donc, c'est une mission collégiale, dont m'a informé le capitaine de la treizième division ce matin-même. Et le départ est prévu pour ce soir, onze heures.

Voilà où il fallait en venir dès le début, il fallait bien introduire le « on n'a plus beaucoup de temps, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour passer à l'action ». Et il prit le parti sage mais tardif de se taire. Franchement, depuis quand avait-il l'habitude de se justifier devant quelqu'un ? Même face à Rukia il ne parvenait pas à expliquer ses intentions et ses actes, et surtout, il ne trouvait pas cela utile de le faire. Alors ce n'était pas Renj qui allait bouleverser sa manière d'être. Bon, si un tout petit peu quand même mais pas au point de se justifier. Il attendit quelques secondes, il aurait pourtant parié que Renji le questionnerait sur la visite matinale du capitaine Ukitake, mais il semblait qu'il avait sur-estimé sa curiosité. Ou sous-estimé ses instincts de prédateur.

Plutôt la seconde solution en fait. Ses _propres_ instincts de prédateurs étaient loin au-delà de tout ce qu'il voulait bien admettre.

Renji le regardait avec cet air idiot, à la limite du vide mental, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte dans une interrogation informulée, et un discret mordillement de la lèvre inférieure, signe évident d'anxiété. Le tout avait un effet assez inattendu sur le capitaine qui se rapprocha en un clin d'œil et attrapa le lieutenant par le menton, l'attira à lui, lui saisit les lèvres en douceur.

N'importe qui à sa place se serait demandé ce qu'un tel baiser pouvait bien signifier, Renji ne se posa pas la question et se laissa bien volontiers faire. Il attrapa Kuchiki par les épaules et s'empara à son tour de ses lèvres sans hésiter. _Demain il sera loin, et pour longtemps._ La main qui lui maintenait le menton se retira précautionneusement et se retrouva presque instantanément sur sa taille, accompagnée de sa sœur jumelle.

Finalement, ce n'était plus du tout la peine de se poser des questions, d'expliquer ceci, cela, d'en faire des tonnes pour une toute petite mission de rien du tout. Il y a toujours des choses bien plus importantes qu'une petite mission de rien du tout. Des choses qui demandent toute notre attention, notre concentration, notre dévotion.

Byakuya resserra sa prise sur la taille de son lieutenant, et puis, avec une infinie délicatesse, passa ses doigts sous les vêtements noirs, tirant doucement sur le bord du hakama, puis sur les rubans qui le fermaient. Renji sentit se joues prendre feu. _Ah oui, direct, vous voulez pas attendre qu'on soit dans la chambre ?_ Il resserra lui aussi ses doigts sur les épaules de son capitaine, attendant avec excitation de voir si Kuchiki irait bien jusqu'au bout, puisque c'était lui qui prenait les commandes cette fois-ci.

Lentement, infiniment lentement, il prit conscience des discrets attouchements dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, et finalement, courant sur ses fesses. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas bouger, coincé contre son capitaine, incapable de se libérer de la prison de ses bras.

Ses mains posées sur les épaules de Kuchiki lui semblèrent subitement bien inutiles, et ses bras recroquevillés contre son corps l'encombraient plus qu'autre chose. La seule petite liberté de mouvement qui lui restait était de piétiner d'une jambe sur l'autre. Parce que même la tête, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait la tourner : les yeux de Kuchiki solidement ancrés dans les siens le gardaient bel et bien prisonnier, il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête sans avoir l'air d'éviter le regard sombre du capitaine.

Bizarrement, cette curieuse intimité le troublait plus encore que toutes les scènes de sexe torrides qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble. Ça le troublait terriblement, bien assez pour s'en retrouver complètement excité. Et le pire, c'est que même le contact entre eux de son sexe dur ne parvint pas briser leur enlacement.

« Gnabidaine ?

Un sourire indulgent lui répondit.

- Tais toi. »

Et ben... comme d'hab, il fit ce qu'on lui dit, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Il finit simplement par décoller ses mains des épaules de Kuchiki et les passer sur le haut de ses bras, dans de simples va et viens caressants. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il laissait ses mains bouger au rythme des caresses qui couraient au creux de ses reins.

Cette sensation d'impuissance était à la fois étrange, nouvelle et curieuse. Mais pas désagréable, au contraire. Il n'y avait plus l'urgence dans laquelle ils avaient couchés ensembles les fois précédentes.

Et puis pour une fois que c'était Kuchiki qui se jetait sur lui et non l'inverse, il fallait bien prendre le temps d'en profiter. De ses mains un peu coincées, il réussit à atteindre le visage de son amant, à lui effleurer les joues du bout des doigts. Sous la douce caresse, le capitaine esquissa à nouveau un semblant de sourire pendant que, de ses longs doigts fins, il achevait de délester Renji de son hakama.

Ce dernier tenta bien de reculer un peu et retenir le vêtement du genoux mais à nouveau, les bras puissants de son supérieur lui empêchèrent tout mouvement, en le repoussant contre son bureau. Maintenant pris en sandwich entre le bord de la table en bois et le côté face de son capitaine, il rougit de plus belle, surtout parce que Kuchiki mettait toute cette confusion à profit pour lui ôter sa veste de kimono et la sienne dans un même geste gracieux.

Alors qu'il essayait de décoincer ses bras pour participer au strip-tease général, un murmure grave le rappela à l'ordre.

« Renji...

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Son attention lui était toute acquise, forcément, il n'avait plus que lui sous les yeux en cet instant.

... ne fais rien. »

_Haaa d'accord. Ben oui, je vais rien faire. Je vais surtout me faire bouffer là._

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Aizen pour vendre son père et sa mère, Renji se retrouva calé contre le rebord du bureau, une jambe entre les siennes, et ses poignets pris dans l'étau de la poigne puissante de son capitaine.

Aujourd'hui, ça allait être comme Kuchiki voulait, là où Kuchiki voulait, dans la position que Kuchiki choisirait. Et il n'aurait rien à y redire. Très bien. Un petit « pop » le prit au dépourvu. Le « pop » caractéristique du bouchon d'un flacon de lubrifiant qu'on débouche ! Oui, celui-là, il fait un bruit aisément identifiable, personne ne s'y trompe (sauf un gars qui un jour a confondu avec un flacon de sauce au piment mais c'est encore une autre histoire).

Il se sentit légèrement soulevé du sol. C'est vrai qu'il en a dans les bras le Byakuya malgré les apparences. Et donc, il porta légèrement son lieutenant de manière à ce que les faibles capacités intellectuelles de ce dernier ne l'empêchent plus de comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui. En l'espèce, on attendait qu'il se mette sur le bureau, puis qu'il se mette tout nu, afin qu'on puisse le mettre bien gentiment. Le « on » ici, représente bien sûr le capitaine Kuchiki, qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ?

_Ah ouais, sur le bureau, carrément ? Vous vous êtes pas mal dépravé depuis quelques jours, capitaine..._

En totale contradiction avec la sauvage sensualité du moment, Renji songea piteusement que s'ils baisaient sur le bureau, immanquablement tout le contenu de celui-ci finirait sur le sol dans un état proche de l'Ohio. Pas que ça le gêne particulièrement, non, c'est juste que Renji ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'il serait celui qui devrait tout ranger le lendemain matin. Et tout reclasser. Et recopier les éventuels documents déchirés.

_Mais ça, lui il s'en fout, il part ce soir. Et qui va se taper tout le sale boulot ? Bon, on va voir si y'a pas moyen d'éviter ça._

« Heu gnap...

- Oui ?

Le « oui » à moins vingt degrés gela Renji du haut du crâne à la pointe des orteils.

_D'accord, pas protester. Ruser. _

- On gne yera bas bieux shur le lit ?

Un haussement de sourcils désapprobateur lui répondit. Qui es-tu pour oser gâcher une scène de sexe avec de banales préoccupations de confort ?

- Ch'il you blait ? »

Et puis Kuchiki hocha la tête. Plus pour avoir le temps de retrouver son sérieux intérieur à l'idée d'un Renji à l'anatomie sensible. _Cet homme peut faire l'amour avec le ventre recousu de frais mais ne supporte pas que son fessier se prennent le bois dur d'une table. Étonnant._

Et pour la deuxième fois dans le même chapitre, ils shunpotèrent de trois mètres, histoire de se retrouver juste sur le futon, sur lequel Byakuya poussa son lieutenant sans ménagement, avant de se mettre à quatre patte au dessus de lui et ressortir le petit flacon dont il a déjà été question plus haut.

_Finalement_, songea Byakuya, _Unohana a bien des défauts, mais elle a eu une diablement bonne idée en me refilant ceci_. Toutefois, il n'irait jamais jusqu'à la remercier pour ça. Faut pas déconner non plus.

Il l'allongea sous lui avec douceur et contempla le visage un tout petit plus pâle que d'habitude de Renji. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Pour autant qu'il le savait, la dernière fois qu'il avait pris les devants avec Renji... ben ça avait fini en limite catastrophe, et c'était une nuit très particulière, après une semaine particulièrement éprouvante pour chacun d'entre eux. Il n'avait pas retenté l'expérience sous prétexte que c'était Renji le bestiau incapable de maîtrise ses hormones, pas lui.

Et puis laisser Renji s'occuper de lui avait été bien agréable, limite gratifiant. Bref, maintenant, d'une certaine manière, il se trouvait contraint de montrer ce dont il était capable à son tour.

Il reprit les lèvres de son lieutenant avec une ferveur nouvelle.

« Tu es guéri maintenant. »

Et c'était tellement plus une affirmation qu'une question que Renji n'osa rien dire. Bon, ça tirait toujours un peu pendant le roulage de pelle mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Pas lui. Pas maintenant.

Et tout en se faisant copieusement bouffer le moindre morceau de peau qui dépassait des vêtements (c'est-à-dire tous, vu qu'il n'y a plus aucun vêtements dans le secteur), Renji se sentit subitement obligé de relever les hanches vers le plafond en gémissant.

Un doigt bien huilé vint faire « toc toc » à un endroit précieux de sa personne. Bien sûr, comme Renji est poli, il s'empressa d'ouvrir le passage au visiteur qui s'y engouffra avec célérité. Comme l'endroit était bien chaud et accueillant, un deuxième doigt fut bientôt invité à le rejoindre mais il fut plus difficilement accepté à l'entrée (il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas de cravate, il dut donc faire un peu de forcing auprès du videur pour passer). Et puis comme, finalement, à part quelques petits grognements de protestation et d'inconfort, on s'amusait pas mal dans le coin, un troisième doigt se mêla au reste. Et c'est reparti pour une danse.

Enfin une danse, on se comprend !

Et donc, malgré toutes les choses stupides qu'il avait pu se promettre du genre « non, je ne pousserai jamais des cris de fille de joie devant mon capitaine », malgré sa bonne éducation (ha ben ça non, il en a pas), Renji se retrouva bien vite à quatre pattes, les hanches pointées vers le ciel et les fesses tendues vers Kuchiki (essayez, faut un bon déhanché). Il avait enfourné une quantité non négligeable de drap dans sa bouche, au mépris de toute prescription médicale pour s'empêcher de crier. Mais bon, des cris étouffés ou non, ce sont toujours des cris. Déjà bien excité par le nombre de doigts toujours en augmentation qui faisaient la nouba dans sa « boîte de nuit », il se sentit véritablement fondre lorsque Kuchiki décida d'utiliser son autre main pour s'attaquer à l'autre versant de la question.

À cause du drap entre les dents le « ohputainc'esttropboncapitainec'esttropbonarrêtezsurtoutpas » resta muet et intérieur mais toute la tension qui saisit le lieutenant témoigna de son émoi. Byakuya regarda le drap se plisser sous les poings serrés de Renji et sourit.

Il abandonna momentanément l'une de ses activités manuelles pour pouvoir retirer délicatement le drap qui bâillonnait son lieutenant.

« Interdit, murmura-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. »

Renji émit simplement un petit couinement qui semblait vouloir dire « ha bon, si vous le dites ».

Byakuya le pénétra doucement, lentement, avec un luxe de précaution qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir déployer pour Renji Abarai. Il ne le réaliserait que plus tard mais il le prit exactement comme il prenait Hisana autrefois. Et pourtant, la plainte qu'il arracha à son amant était tout sauf celle d'une femme, c'était la voix rauque et masculine d'un homme dans la force de l'âge, c'était un mâle soupir que jamais il n'aurait imaginé devoir entendre un jour au lit.

Sur les draps blancs, les longues mèches rouges de Renji s'étalaient en étoile autour de sa tête, cachant son visage. Mais Byakuya savait bien où était son visage : blotti dans les draps, mordant le futon à s'en casser les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas crier.

Doucement encore, Byakuya attrapa la masse de cheveux rouge et y passa ses doigts en peigne ; d'une légère traction, il attira la tête de son amant vers lui.

« Renji.

Seul le souffle erratique et brûlant lui répondit, mourant contre sa joue.

- Je veux te voir.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête, à nouveau obéissant.

- Et t'entendre. Moi je ne me suis jamais retenu.

Et le souffle se fit plus grave, se fondant dans une plainte gutturale. Une main moite vint attraper le visage rose du capitaine, l'approcha de celui du lieutenant encore un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que les deux peau ne puissent pas faire autrement que se rencontrer.

- Yous d'aibez bas bon dos ?

Byakuya sourit intérieurement. Oui, ça pouvait se comprendre. Il répéta encore une fois.

- Je veux te voir. »

Et il retourna son amant sans ménagement. Faire l'amour à Renji comme il avait fait l'amour à Hisana ? Oui, ça allait bien quelques secondes, mais ce n'était vraiment pas possible pour de vrai. Pas avec les bras qui l'enserraient maintenant à lui en briser des os. Ce n'était pas une petite femme fragile qu'il étreignait mais un guerrier né.

Il sentit soudainement une sensation mouillée sur son front, comme s'il prenait seulement conscience des gouttes de sueur qui constellaient son visage, qui dégoulinaient dans son cou, le long de ses bras, de son torse nu, allant se noyer au bout de ses doigts sur la peau nue de Renji. Oui, le sexe avec un combattant, c'était physique.  
Et ça ne lui déplaisait absolument pas.

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Renji et se pencha sur lui, l'air plus sombre que jamais. Oui jamais le jeune homme ne lui avait vu une telle expression auparavant, aucune des fois précédentes. Et jamais encore il n'avait senti une telle agressivité dans un baiser de Byakuya lorsqu'il se jeta sur lui, jamais encore il n'avait dû batailler pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la puissante aura qu'il côtoyait.  
Et cela ne lui déplaisait vraiment pas.

Byakuya reçut avec un certain soulagement la réponse toute aussi brutale de son lieutenant. Là dessus ils pouvaient être d'accord : au lit non plus on ne se fait pas de cadeau. Ils se mêlèrent alors au plus intime l'un de l'autre, avec une énergie renouvelée, cherchant à nouveau à retrouver l'autre, à le faire sien, à le prendre, à le posséder.

Les longs déhanchés, rudes et brutaux, du capitaine arrachaient des râles profonds à Renji, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de dévorer la peau blanche et luisante du capitaine, savourant chaque centimètres avec application.

Des heures ? Quelques secondes ? Une poignée d'instants qui durèrent une éternité ? Ils auraient été bien incapables de dire depuis combien de temps ils s'enlaçaient, se poussaient l'un l'autre plus en avant, plus profondément, plus fermement l'un en l'autre. Ils ne savaient plus depuis combien de temps ils avaient décidé que n'arrêter que lorsque le plus faible crierait grâce. Mais le moment arriva où ils se figèrent, Renji avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du capitaine, qui lui même enserrait la tête de son amant.

Avec un sentiment de triomphe pervers, Byakuya remarqua que chacun de ses mouvements à l'intérieur de Renji arrachait encore des gémissements plaintifs à ce dernier. Puis il se retira, observant avec attention l'expression de son lieutenant lorsqu'il quittait son corps chaud. Ses lèvres se serrèrent, puis s'entrouvrirent, la mâchoire se serra, les yeux se fermèrent et les poings se crispèrent imperceptiblement. Et des minces lignes rouges de ses lèvres, un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa, suivit immédiatement par un souffle haletant. Byakuya continua quelques instants durant à caresser le corps sous le sien avant de cesser tout mouvement, seulement attentif à leur respiration, à leurs corps qui se soulevait l'un après l'autre, attendant patiemment de retrouver un état plus serein.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le rythme apaisé de la respiration se mua en un léger ronflement. Byakuya haussa un sourcil exaspéré. Pas une once de considération pour son partenaire. Ou alors il l'avait vraiment crevé ? À tout prendre la deuxième solution lui procurait une satisfaction plus intense que l'autre.

Il caressa le front luisant de sueur. Tout serait donc toujours aussi fatiguant avec lui. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il en avait été avec Hisana, mais tout ce qui lui en restait fut l'image vacillante du corps de sa bien aimée, fragile, pâle mais si gracieuse sous la délicate lumière tamisée. Oui, d'Hisana, seule subsistait son port de reine, ses jambes fines, lisses, blanches, timidement repliées sous elle. Des joues roses, peut-être... oui, elle soupirait doucement, et son teint se colorait lorsqu'elle le regardait.

Avait-il occulté les détails les plus anatomiques pour ne garder d'elle que sa douceur et sa beauté ? Certainement, songea-t-il avec regret. Mais qu'après cinquante ans, il ne reste que ses yeux grands yeux sombres, ce ne devait pas être très étonnant. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Byakuya sentit la douleur revenir en lui.

Une main vint se poser sur la sienne et le regard acéré de Renji le transpercer. Il devinait sa mélancolie maintenant, puisque Byakuya ne faisait plus l'effort de la lui cacher.

_Consolez-vous, capitaine, je suis là pour ça._

Byakuya n'entendit pas la pensée qui traversait son lieutenant mais il la lut dans son expression résignée comme s'il l'avait hurlée. C'était à la limite du soutenable. Entre ce genre de regard suant la dévotion et le soin amoureux avec lequel Renji les faisait toujours passer de très bons moments ensembles, il était grand temps de prendre la tangente.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils l'un et l'autre éveillés, se jaugeant du regard, parfois dans un demi sommeil, parfois dans les limbes de souvenirs perdus ? Combien de temps firent-ils comme s'ils avaient l'éternité devant eux ?

Assez longtemps pour que, d'un seul coup, Byakuya se relève, l'air grave et douloureux quitta subitement ses traits et il se rhabilla en silence.

Sans dire un mot, Renji fit de même, et, quelques courtes minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la capitainerie. La nuit était tombée. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot.

A la treizième division, Ukitake attendait le dernier membre de la mission, prenant son mal en patience. Après tout, il n'était pas encore l'heure, mais tous les autres shinigamis étaient arrivés en avance.

Lorsque le deux hommes arrivèrent ensemble, le capitaine eut un moment d'incrédulité. Non, pitié, pas les deux en même temps. Et au fond de lui, l'infime espoir que Byakuya ait pu changer d'avis. Mais ce dernier le détrompa rapidement.

Nous partons.

À nouveau, d'un ton sans réplique, il venait de montrer que c'était lui qui commandait l'expédition. Sans rien ajouter, il se retourna vers Renji et débita, d'une voix parfaitement monocorde :

« Les affaires courantes ont besoin du visa de la capitainerie, tu sais où est rangé le sceau. Pour tout ce qui concerne les cas exceptionnels, tu es habilité à traiter les dossiers d'affectation qui sont en cours, les missions de rang D et C. Tout le reste devrait pouvoir attendre. Si un cas vraiment grave et urgent se présente et que tu ne te sens pas compétent pour statuer, renvoie le dossier à la première division.

- Bien capitaine. »

Tout ça, il le savait déjà, et Kuchiki savait qu'il savait, n'empêche qu'ils avaient besoin de se réfugier dans la banalité répétitive de ces quelques phrases pour ne pas rester cloîtrer dans le silence oppressant qui les entourait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Ukitake fit signe à Kuchiki d'approcher pour lui donner les détails de la mission que Renji put faire le tour des autres shinigamis.

Ikkaku et Yumichika attendaient avec nonchalance que l'ordre du départ soit donné et il le salua d'un signe de tête. Le troisième siège désigna Kuchiki du menton et fronça les sourcil._ C'est quoi l'embrouille ?_ Renji haussa les épaules d'un air navré. _Désolé, j'y peux rien_. En apercevant Rukia au bout de la pièce, à côté d'un autre shinigami de la treizième division, Renji sentit un pincement au cœur et un bref sentiment d'injustice. Alors tout le monde était de la fête sauf lui ! Et en plus, lorsqu'on indiqua que le shinigami remplaçant servirait de référent sur Terre, ce fut la goutte d'eau ! Il se retourna vivement et lança un regard lourd d'accusation à kuchiki. Il l'avait fait exprès, à tous les coups !

L'aura polaire du capitaine le dissuada d'émettre le moindre commentaire. D'accord, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de faire une crise. _Mais quand même, y'a pas une heure c'était mister câlin et voilà que, hop, c'est la peau de vache qui vous fait des sales coups en douce !_

La déception était telle qu'Ikkaku ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Renji était quand même très gamin quand il s'y mettait.

« T'inquiète, t'en auras une de balade entre potes un jour ou l'autre, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en passant devant lui, pour lui remonter un peu le moral.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, renchérit Yumichika, comme toujours, les meilleurs partent les premiers. »

Ça, ce n'était pas pour lui remonter le moral mais ça déclencha tout de même un certain excès de rage bénéfique qui tira Renji de sa déprime momentanée.

Le regard lourd de tout plein de choses glucosées que lui adressa Rukia suffit à lui serrer le cœur, pas un mot en fut échangé mais leurs poings se heurtèrent discrètement et leurs pouces se croisèrent comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient gamins et moins civilisés. Et il se sentit encore plus mal de rester en arrière.

Enfin, quand Kuchiki passa devant lui, Renji ne se fit pas d'illusion sur d'éventuels adieux larmoyants et bisouiants. Il se contenta de chuchoter le plus bas qu'il pouvait.

« Revenez quand même. »

Sans lui donner ni le regard attendu, ni l'approbation désirée, Kuchiki suivit le reste de l'équipe à travers le portail, laissant son officier seul.

**A SUIVRE...**

**_Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Byakuya va-t-il mourir à la guerre ? Renji saura-t-il l'attendre sagement ? Ichigo sera-t-il toujours puceau à la fin de la mission ? Le flacon de lubrifiant est-il resté ouvert en se vidant sur les draps ? Le vaccin contre la grippe H1N1 arrivera-t-il à temps pour sauver Ukitake ? Vous le saurez au chapitre suivant et après un nombre conséquent de jours d'attente ! Mais l'attente augmente la satisfaction, comme tout le monde le sait (surtout les usagers des urgences hospitalières) !_**

* * *

Réponses à tous ces gens qui n'ont pas la chance immense de posséder un compte FFnet :

pour Lorraine : mais les reviews arrivent toujours à temps, tant qu'elles arrivent ^^ (ceci dit, la guerre, la Lorraine... mmh c'est reparti comme en 14 alors ?) En tous cas merci bien pour reviewer quand même, puisque tu réclames cash des aventures et des scènes de cul, ben on espère bien t'avoir ravie avec ce nouveau chapitre et bien sûr, le suivant fera tout son possible pour être à la hauteur !

pour Yaya-chan : nooooon, reste avec nous, respire profondément, reprends conscience, review encore une fois XD La suite est arrivée lentement mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a aussi fait tomber en pâmoison ^^

à celle qu'on ne connaît pas (mais qu'on commence un peu à cerner maintenant ^^) : encore merci, on espère que ce chapitre t'as aussi plut, avec autant d'humour et de scène chaude (on fait ce qu'on peut ma ptite dame ^^) Hé oui, la 6ème est "ville ouverte" bon, c'est surtout les persos principaux qui peuvent y aller et venir, et puis, c'est tellement plus convivial comme ça ! Ah oui, vu ton accent, il semble que tu dois venir du Sud... mmh sacrée drôlesse ! (y'a pas malice, c'est affectueux).


	21. Le doute IV

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

Nous sommes de retour... (toute référence à une certaine team de notre enfance est purement fortuite) en pleine forme (ou pas) mais au moins nous sommes là, avec plein de bonnes résolutions dont celle de persévérer et de réduire nos délais de publication (oui, c'est un défi mais faut bien commencer l'année)

* * *

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le doute IV**

_« Debout ! Pousse un cri dans la nuit ... répands ton cœur comme de l'eau »_

_Lm. II, 19_

* * *

Quand il est minuit passé, quand vous êtes crevé par une demi nuit d'amour et par un légitime excès de lassitude, quand les quelques personnes présentes autour de vous vous dévisagent avec la dernière des compassions (ce qui est très chiant, précisons tout de même), quand tout ça d'un coup, quand en plus vous réalisez qu'un salaud ''banquisesque'' va vous manquer, alors c'est qu'il est plus que temps d'aller se coucher sans demander son reste.

Comme un peu de sagesse avait tout de même réussi à forer son crâne de tête de piaf, Renji se dit sagement « il est temps d'aller me coucher sans demander mon reste ». C'était sans compter l'insupportable compassion du malade le plus sexy du Seireitei.

« Renji ?

- Oui gnabidaine ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

- Ça va ?

_C'est quoi cette question ?_

Même muet, l'interrogation du lieutenant se lisait dans son expression stupide.

- Il paraît que tu as eu des... ennuis de santé ?

- Aaah cha ! Y'ai engore un beu de bal à barler bais cha wa.

- On raconte que Byakuya serait à l'origine de ce... problème.

Ukitake accompagna soigneusement sa question d'un petit sourire complice. Quand on veut tirer les vers du nez à un gars qui n'a aucune raison de vous dire la vérité, il faut amadouer.

Et encore, ça marche pas à tous les coups.

- Guoi ? Bais bas du dout ! Achident bête abec Ijigo.

Le capitaine leva un sourcil dubitatif. Remarque, ça aussi c'était plausible. La blessure datait des jours où Kurosaki était encore au Seireitei et nul n'ignore les mœurs bourrines de ces deux garçons. _Faudra que je demande à Retsu_, se promit-il.

- Dides gabidaine...

- Oui ?

- ... gu'est-ce gu'il vont faire là bas ?

- C'est une mission secrète, seuls ceux qui y prennent part en connaissent la teneur.

- Vous y groyez alors à ces choses gu'on bu l'audre fois ?

Le capitaine retint sa réponse toute faite. À quoi bon cacher de telles choses à Renji ? C'était lui qui avait vu ces créatures pour la première fois, c'était lui qui s'était pris la première raclée, et c'était grâce à cet incident qu'ils avaient pu détecter ce qui semblait être une nouvelle menace pour le Seireitei.

- D'autres rapports corroborent ton histoire.

- Ah.

Renji hocha la tête tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien signifier le mot « corroborent ». Et puis il se passa nerveusement la main dans sa tignasse rouge avant d'ajouter, gêné.

- Et bour la bission de Rugia ?

Le capitaine sourit doucement.

- Les modalités changent un peu, au lieu de partir plus tard après un deuxième passage d'Ichigo, elle restera directement à Karakura. Tout est arrangé.

Voyant Renji froncer les sourcils, le capitaine crut bon de continuer.

- Après tout, tout cela s'est préparé depuis pas mal de temps, merci d'ailleurs de lui avoir apporté ton concours.

- Et bous de graignez bas gue le gabidaine...

Ukitake secoua la tête.

- Voyons ! Byakuya est bien plus raisonnable que tu sembles le penser. »

La remarque laissa Renji sans voix. « Raisonnable ». A priori, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de qualificatif qu'il était prêt à accorder à son capitaine. Décidé, sûr de lui, puissant, froid, indifférent, franc, bouillonnant parfois mais raisonnable, non. Autant dire que Zaraki était raffiné, Kurotsuchi compatissant, Hitsugaya sociable et Yamamoto tendre. Apparemment, l'idée de servir de chaperon à Rukia avait motivé, pour une grande partie, la décision de Byakuya d'accompagner l'expédition. _La confiance règne, capitaine, je pouvais la surveiller moi._ _Quoique... ouais bon, je l'aurais certainement laissée faire ce qu'elle veut dans le fond mais merde, elle a plus trois ans quand même._

Tout en ruminant, Renji salua machinalement Ukitake et prit le chemin de... ben d'où au fait ? Rentrer chez lui ? Non, certainement pas, depuis le temps qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, la propriétaire le mettrait certainement dehors en le prenant pour un squatteur. Boire un coup ? L'idée était plus que tentante, seulement où ça ? Dans quel lieu pouvait-il aller s'abreuver sans risquer de tomber sur quelque ami poivrot en mal de discussion ? Il pouvait toujours squatter chez un pote en se lamentant sur son sort... sauf que ses meilleurs potes venaient de partir pour la terre avec son capitaine. Sales lâcheurs.

_Reste plus qu'à retourner bosser... heu, peut-être pas non_ (vous y avez cru ? Naïfs !) _mais au moins terminer ma nuit là où je l'ai commencée. Pas avec la même personne, certes, mais au moins je dormirai dans le même lit_.

Et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour crier « bankai », Renji se retrouva dans la chambrette à côté du bureau du capitaine. Et il faut bien dire que, sans Kuchiki dedans, la pièce avait perdu une grande partie de son charme. Renji se laissa tomber tout habillé sur le futon et ramena le drap autour de lui.

Ça avait encore son odeur. Leur odeur.

Et il se laissa emporter par un sommeil réparateur.

_Il y a quelque chose de lugubre à voyager avec Kuchiki dans son dos._ C'était ce que Yumichika se répétait depuis leur départ. _Il y a toujours un malaise quand on a Kuchiki derrière._ C'était ce qui troublait Ikkaku depuis qu'ils étaient partis. _Kuchiki me fout la trouille._ Là, c'est Akito, le volontaire de la treizième division qui pensait. _Pourquoi Nii-sama est-il là ? Je flaire l'embrouille_. Et là, bien sûr, c'est Rukia qui s'étonne encore de ne pas plus trembler que ça tout en marchant aux côtés de son frère.

Personne ne parlait mais c'est pas étonnant, vu les cas sociaux qu'Ukitake était parvenu à rassembler en une seule expédition. Ceci dit, s'ils étaient normalement constitués, aucun de volontaires ne l'aurait été (volontaire, quoi).

L'arrivé dans le joli monde des vivants fut discrète et rapide, ils atterrirent au beau milieu du ciel, bien sûr (ben ouais, pas facile de bien viser l'aire d'arrivée) mais comme il n'était que cinq heures du matin et comme ils n'étaient que de pures âmes, personne ne remarqua leur arrivée. Sauf un chauffeur routier sensible aux esprits qui lorgna avec suspicion sur sa canette de bière en voyant le ciel de tordre sous l'effet de leur pression spirituelle.

Kuchiki contempla d'un œil morne le paysage. La rue grise, les immeubles gris, les ciel... bleu d'accord mais moins bleu qu'au Seireitei, les créatures faibles et grotesques qui parcouraient ces rues... quel monde pourri. C'était presque à se demander pourquoi les humains ne se faisaient pas tous péter le caisson à la recherche d'une vie meilleure ailleurs. Ils ne le faisaient pas parce que ces créatures étaient d'une intelligence tellement inférieure qu'elles ne pouvaient envisager un monde si proche de la perfection comme le Seireitei. Non Byakuya n'est pas défaitiste, il est réaliste.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Cela ne faisait pas une minute qu'ils étaient sur terre et déjà Byakuya regrettait son choix.

« Ah ! Ça fait du bien de se retrouver ici ! »

L'exclamation ingénue de sa sœur tira Byakuya de sa rumination. Comment ça « ça fait du bien », il lui lança le regard soucieux qu'on réserve habituellement aux personnes atteintes de graves maladies mortelles.

Qu'est-ce que ces sous-êtres avaient bien pu faire à sa délicate (!) petite sœur pour qu'elle apprécie autant l'endroit ?

Heuu.. en fait non, il ne voulait certainement pas de réponse à sa question. Qui sait quelle atroce vérité pouvait être révélée.

« On va direct chez Ichigo ? »

Kurosaki... Pour la deuxième fois (mais pas dernière) de la journée, Byakuya se demanda ce qui lui avait pris. Quel que fût son but originel, il était condamné à passer une durée indéterminée dans ce monde puant en compagnie d'une paire de primates de la onzième et d'un humain qui avait comploté avec son vice-capitaine pour lui arracher sa chère petite sœur. Oui, en fait, il n'y avait guère que la présence de Rukia pour lui remonter le moral. À ceci près que, s'il avait su y faire avec la jeune fille, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir ; mais comme il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre pour montrer son attachement à la jeune femme, cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

Toujours dans l'attente de sa réponse, Ikkaku fixait le capitaine (mais pas trop fort quand même, c'est Kuchiki quand même, on le fixe pas impunément).

« C'est ce qui est prévu oui. Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas besoin de corps artificiels mais lorsque cela sera le cas, il faudra se replier vers l'autre point de chute du secteur.

- Qui est... ?

Kuchiki toisa le shinigami avec un certain agacement. Non mais de quoi je me mêle, c'est qui le chef ici ?

- Qui est tenu secret autant que faire se peut.

Le chauve (qui est-ce que tu traites de chauve !) okay, alors le tondu (!) faut savoir, s'il est chauve, il est chauve, s'il l'est pas, il se rase le crâne et c'est le tondu. Donc, le mec sans un tif sur le caillou se tourna vers Rukia.

- Kuchiki, c'est toi qui connaît le mieux le coin, où on va ?

La jeune femme indiqua l'Est du bras.

- Tout droit par là, c'est à moins d'un kilomètre. »

Byakuya lui lança un regard désespéré. _Pauvre petite._ Kurosaki devrait mourir, il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de sauver se chère sœur.

Autant le dire tout de suite, une borne pour des shinigamis qui se déplacent sur des bouts d'énergie spirituelle, c'est de la petite bière. Donc, une demi-douzaine de minutes plus tard, ils frappaient à la porte des Kurosaki... enfin, ils frappaient à la fenêtre d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier mit quelques minutes à leur ouvrir, fermant d'abord sa porte à clé, précaution complètement inutile vu que jamais aucune serrure n'avait empêché un Kurosaki d'entrer là où il voulait entrer. Et puis, si la fournée de Shinigami attendue était fidèle à sa réputation, ça serait tellement le boxon là-dedans dans quelques minutes qu'il ne pourrait jamais les faire passer inaperçus.

« Ben vous êtes pas en avance.

- Les adieux ont été déchirants, ironisa Yumichika, s'attirant un regard lourd de désapprobation du capitaine.

- Les ad... » Ichigo haussa les épaules sans chercher à en savoir plus. Parfois le mieux était encore de ne rien savoir, comme ça, ce que vous ne savez pas ne risque pas de vous empêcher de dormir.

Il fit assoir tout ce petit monde autour de sa petite table basse et prit les rênes de la discussion.

« J'ai reçu les nouvelles, par Ukitake. Les apparitions et tout ça.

- Apparitions ?

Kuchiki fronça les sourcils. Dit comme ça, il passait pour un illuminé ayant eu des visions.

- Ouais, bon, les choses qui ont attaqué Renji.

Rukia hocha la tête mais avant qu'elle ait eu seulement le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Ichigo continua sur sa lancée.

- D'ailleurs, il est où Renji ?

Face au lourd silence qui lui arriva en pleine face, le jeune humain recula. _Oulà, y'a anguille sous roche là._

Ichigo fixa Byakuya avec intensité à la recherche d'une réponse. _Ce taré a finit par le tuer, c'est pas possible autrement._ Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Kuchiki leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Tous plus débiles les uns que les autres.

- Consigné. Pour raisons de santé.

Le hochement de tête parfaitement négatif d'Ikkaku et Yumichika confirma les pires craintes du jeune humain. _Repose en paix, Renji, puisses-tu te réincarner en bombasse, ça te fera les pieds._

Et Rukia lui fila un discret coup de pied dans le tibia qui lui fit faire un brusque aller retour sous la table pour se frotter le mollet. Pour la discrétion, on repassera.

- Ah merde, à ce point ? »

À nouveau Ikkaku et Yumichika hochèrent la tête avec un air navré sur les traits. De son côté, Byakuya avait commencé à se désintéresser superbement de la conversation. Bizarrement, penser à Renji lui rappelait qu'il avait couché avec lui. Oui, c'est peut-être pas si bizarre que ça, en toute logique, sauf que c'est Byakuya et que s'il partageait le même sens de la logique que le restant de l'humanité, ce serait vraiment dommage.

Finalement, désireux de rompre l'atmosphère plus que glauque que provoquait la présence dans sa chambre de tous ces shinigamis, Ichigo se leva et proposa quelque chose à boire. Un regard navré de Rukia plus tard et il se rassit en grommelant. _Ouais, ça va j'ai oublié que ce n'étaient que des âmes._

« Et donc, vous allez rester longtemps ?

- Ça dépend, fit Ikkaku, du temps qu'on mettra à retrouver une de ces choses.

Rukia lui assena une tape amicale (du genre amicalement violente quoi) que le crâne et grommela.

- Dis-le si on t'emmerde !

- Ça va, ça va. C'est juste pour m'informer.

- Ben informe-toi autrement. »

Ichigo haussa les épaules en reniflant dans une attitude complètement immature mais dans le fond, il était plutôt content de se faire rembarrer comme ça. Les derniers événements avaient été assez riches en tensions entre lui et le Seireitei, c'était bien si Rukia lui gardait toute son affection.

Il lui sourit en coin, ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit par un regard limite outré et sévère. Le jeune Akito qui dévorait du regard l'humain (ben oui, c'est pas un spécimen qu'on rencontre à tous les coins de rue, Dieu merci) surpris l'échange avec une certaine surprise. Il sentit ses joues tourner brusquement au rouge homard à l'américaine et une chaleur bizarre se répandit en lui, envahissant son visage et son ventre. Oula on lui avait dit qu'il y avait une mission palpitante et dangereuse avec la jolie Rukia Kuchiki pour compagnie, mais personne n'avait jamais parlé d'un humain au sourire si assuré dans le tableau.

D'ailleurs, cet humain qui était pratiquement une légende dans le Gotei 13, il le voyait pour la première fois et sûrement la dernière. C'est lui et sa bande qui avaient fait irruption au Seireitei pour sauver Rukia, tenant en échec tout ce que les armées de la Cour faisaient de mieux. C'était lui aussi qui, selon la légende, avait vaincu le capitaine Kuchiki, et avait été l'élève de shinigamis bannis des années auparavant. Oui, donc cette légende était un ado rouquin qui souriait avec assurance et lançait un regard chaleureux sur chacun d'entre eux.

Et non, Akito n'est pas en train de tomber amoureux de l'humain, il craque, c'est tout, comme tout le monde. Faites pas chier, tout le monde craque pour Ichigo Kurosaki, le premier qui dit le contraire est un menteur. Même Byakuya Kuchiki qui est rigidement posé sur le lit, avec l'air d'avoir avalé un manche de pelle (ben oui, il voit sa petite sœur frayer avec un primate tel que Kurosaki, il ne peut pas chanter ma Macarena avec une plume dans le cul et un sourire de cocaïnomane), même lui, donc, y'a des moments où le rouquin lui a tapé dans l'œil. Quand il le latte avec l'élégance d'un pince, par exemple.

Bref, donc Akito miaule intérieurement sur Ichigo, Rukia grogne à haute voix sur l'air de « mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour tomber sur lui », Ichigo sourit en coin en faisant semblant de se chamailler avec la jeune femme, Byakuya essaye de digérer le manche de pelle qui lui bloque les intestins.

Comme quoi, faut pas longtemps pour qu'une mission suicide devienne une soirée pyjama.

Oubliant complètement la présence du capitaine dans la chambre, les jeunes gens se détendaient à vue d'œil, arrivant petit à petit au point où Rukia finissait par foutre un coup de coude dans la pauvre peluche qui abritait Kon lorsque celui-ci avait innocemment tenté de soulever un pan du kimono de la jeune femme.

« Mais Rukia-nee san, j'ai perdu un œil, je le cherche.

- Va perdre ton œil ailleurs, abruti. »

Du lit où il s'était perché, Byakuya haussa un sourcil. Finalement même Ichigo Kurosaki pouvait avoir des bons côtés. Rectification : l'âme artificielle avait tellement de mauvais côtés que même Ichigo pouvait sembler un modèle de noblesse et de délicatesse à côté de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en eu la confirmation.

« Au fait, Rangiku est pas venue cette fois-ci ? Aïeuuhhh merde, Rukia, ça va pas bien !

Yumichika hocha la tête avec consternation.

- Quand on n'est pas doué...

- Ouais, acquiesça le deuxième larron, c'est pour la vie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ?

- On parle de la meilleure amie de Renji, là, explique Ikkaku patiemment, lui pour qui le mauvais goût de Rukia Kuchiki n'était plus à prouver.

- Ah oui. Forcément. »

Le shinigami hocha sa tête dégarnie et grimaça. L'obsession esthétique de son comparse l'agaçait parfois au plus haut point. La beauté, c'est bien beau, mais y'a pas que ça dans la vie. Y'a le sang et la baston aussi, hein !

- Oui mais le sang aussi, c'est bien joli mais y'a pas que ça de bien !

- Hein ?

- Tu penses à haute voix.

- Ah bon ? »

_Crétin_.

Oui, bon, ça il n'allait pas le dire tout haut tout de même. Yumichika Ayasegawa, il a une certaine classe à tenir.

Ichigo, tout en étranglant une peluche avec l'aide de Rukia, remarqua le dialogue vaguement insolite des deux shinigamis. Depuis le début, y'avait un truc de louche avec ces deux-là, depuis que lui et Ganju s'étaient fait coursés. Ganju lui avaity quand même raconté des trucs bien flippants de la part de Yumichika. Ce type ne pouvait pas être net. Quant à Ikkaku... ben... après la danse de la chance... faut-il encore se poser la question de la netteté de ce gars ?

Il fallut que le réveil du jeune humain se mette à sonner pour que la situation se calme un tout petit peu.

« Ah je vais y aller. Rukia, tu sais où vous pouvez me trouver pendant la journée. Et vous allez... où ?

Ils le dévisagèrent tous avec un profond désintérêt.

- On se démerdera, conclut Ikkaku, traduisant leur pensée à tous (sauf à Byakuya qui ne pense pas des choses aussi grossières que ça).

Et puis le capitaine se décidé enfin à faire comme s'il était le chef de cette expédition intervint.

- Tu as les informations sur les créatures non identifiées, Kurosaki, assimile-les rapidement. Nous t'alerterons si nos recherches aboutissent.

- Ouais, Byakuya, pas de problème, acquiesça le jeune humain, arrachant une grimace crispée au capitaine. »

Finalement, comme il était temps pour tous de partir, ils partirent tous (logique vous me direz)... sauf que.. arrivés au bas des escaliers, Ichigo se figea...

« Papa sait ce que tu fais ?

Coupé dans son élan, Ichigo fixa ses sœurs, déglutit, loucha sur ses louches invités, et puis hocha la tête, secoua la tête, baissa les yeux, se racla la gorge.

- Ça vous regarde pas.

- C'est très mal de cacher des choses à ta famille.

Reculant sous le coup de l'accusation, le jeune garçon se prit les pieds dans la dernière marche de l'escalier ; derrière lui, Ikkaku recula d'un pas, le laissa tomber sur le sol. La cinquième marche reçut l'arrière de son crâne avec un bruit sec. Yumichika haussa un sourcil appréciateur au son proche de celui d'une boite en fer banc à moitié pleine de biscuit qu'on secoue.

- Comme quoi, ceux qui disent que tu as la tête vide sont loin de te faire justice.

- De toute façon, au point où tu en est, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

- Heu... Ichigo, tu bloques le passage.

- Mais fermez-là, vous voyez pas que... bafouilla Ichigo en agitant la main vers les deux gamines.

- Que ?

- Ben.. je crois que mes sœurs vous voient un peu.

- Et alors ?

- Ben je suis dans la merde.

- Si tu crois qu'on sait pas que tu fais des trucs louches depuis le temps, intervint l'une des sœurs en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Karin !

- Mes robes qui disparaissent...

Yumichika leva un sourcil à son tour.

- Ça, je crois que c'est un autre genre de problème, Kurosaki... si t'as des tendances comme ça on n'y peut rien... Rukia je dis pas...

- Haiein ! Hurla la jeune femme à travers les protestations d'Ichigo.

- Calme-toi, Kuchiki, tu le savais avant de l'épouser qu'il volait les vêtements de ses petites sœurs ?

- Ben oui, c'était pour moi.

- Hein ! Fit une triple exclamation... triple ? Triple ? Le chauve, le trav et... et... hem... Byakuya ?

- Byakuya ?

- Kurosaki, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait à Rukia, fit le capitaine en s'approchant dangereusement près de l'humain, et lui attrapant le col avec brutalité. Mais si d'autres de tes turpitudes me parviennent durant le temps de cette mission... Il resserra sa prise et s'approcha à tel point que les seules alternatives qui restaient à Ichigo étaient le coup de boule ou le french kiss... Si j'apprends qu'il y a pire encore...

Ichigo s'imaginait sans peine ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Mais il attendit tout de même patiemment que Byakuya finisse de lui expliquer la chose dans les détails.

- Tu ne reverras plus jamais la lumière du soleil, ni dans ce monde, ni dans un autre.

Ah oui, quand même. Mais Ichigo qui en avait vu d'autre se dégagea avec fermeté et fronça les sourcils un peu plus que d'habitude.

- Hé, me menace pas comme ça, je suis chez moi !

Yuzu s'était glissée près de son grand frère et lui sourit, rompant la violence sous-jacente de l'instant.

- Tu t'es fait mal en tombant ?

- Heu... nan

- Bon, Ichigo, tu devais pas aller au lycée ?

- Ben ouais.

- Et puis nous on va se tirer.

- Certainement pas !

Harg. Une voix ténébreuse sortie de nulle part, une voix sombre et virile s'éleva dans les ténèbres de la maison Kurosaki, enveloppant la petite assemblée d'une aura de mystère.

- Papa !

Ben oui, vous vous attendiez à qui d'autre ? Le père Noël ? C'est passé pour cette année !

Le père Kurosaki, le patriarche pourrait-on dire, s'incrusta dans le petit colloque qui se tenait au bas des escaliers.

- Papa ! Tu les vois ?

Pour toute réponse, un drop kick de classe internationale lui atterrit en pleine face.

- T'es distrait fiston !

- Après les sœurs, le père...

- Un Kurosaki, ça va, c'est quand y'en a plusieurs qu'il y a des problèmes ! »

Laissant les deux crétins débiter leurs conneries, Byakuya se pencha en avant. Non, il n'était pas curieux de voir le père Kurosaki mais si en fait, un peu. Ce faisant, il perdit de vue sa charmante petite sœur qui en profita pour se glisser à côté d'Ichigo.

Comme tout annonçait un bordel monstre entre Karin et ses robes, les shinigamis et leur présence sans explication rationnelle, son père et sa stupidité, Ichigo prit le parti sage et avisé de se tirer en courant. Oui, c'est très lâche aussi mais bon on peut pas être sage et courageux en même temps.

Il se jeta littéralement dans la cuisine, attrapa un toast entre les deux et claqua la porte de la maison avant que quiconque ait pu réagir (de toute façon,il n'est pas sûr que que que ce soit ait eu envie de réagir).

« Ichigo !

Bon, si Rulia avait bien crié après lui mais c'était bien la seule.

Ah non, rectification après coup, elle n'avait pas crié après lui, elle s'était élancée après lui et courait maintenant à sa hauteur.

- Attends triple idiot !

- Quoi ? À nouveau, ce fut un triple « quoi » : un pour Ichigo (quoi, Rukia, tu veux revenir au collège, après le bordel que tu y as mis y'a pas trois mois !), un pour Isshin (quoi ? La seule invitée un peu sexu du groupe se fait la belle, et moi alors ?) et un pour Byakuya (quoi ? Je te l'interdis formellement, tu m'entends, je te l'interdis ! Reviens tout de suite, obéis !).

- Hé tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais au collège ?

- En shinigami ?

- Idiot.

Elle agita sous son nez un petit tube de bonbon.

- Le soul candy !

- Tu croyais que j'allais m'en passer pendant une mission sur Terre ? T'es pas devenu plus perspicace depuis la dernière fois.

- La dernière fois, c'était y'a une semaine, je vois pas comment j'aurais pu m'améliorer depuis. »

La jeune femme eut un sourire en tranche de courge. Enfin, elle était de retour. Ils pouvaient courir dans les rues à la poursuite de toutes les bestioles les plus démoniaques, ils pouvaient se faire attaquer par les fous furieux les plus dangereux de tous les mondes connus, ils pouvaient affronter les situations les plus grotesques ensemble. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ichigo la détailla en coin, espérant qu'elle ne le verrait pas trop. Enfin Rukia était avec lui, dans son monde, elle courrait à côté de lui et il n'aimait rien tant que courir avec Rukia. Oui, il y avait des tas de choses qu'il aimait dans la vie, des tartes au poireaux aux courbes généreuses d'Inoue en passant par les repas sur le toit avec ses amis mais rien au monde n'égalait la sensation de douceur et de liberté pure qu'il ressentait en courant avec Rukia dans le petit matin frais.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison Kurosaki...

« Ah quelle fougue, cette jeunesse ! »

« Bande de fous. »

« Ichigo Kurosaki, tu vas mourir. »

« Bordel qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier dans cette mission. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont classes... aaahh je côtoies des légendes... (soupir frustré) »

Et maintenant, à vous de trouver l'auteur de chaque phrase !

Après avoir bien joué avec la fanfic, on va pouvoir continuer avec nos héros, laissant Isshin, Yuzu et Karin avec leurs étranges invités.

En cour, l'arrivée de Rukia passa, on ne sait par quel miracle (hé ! C'est un manga !) complètement inaperçue, ou du moins tout à fait naturelle... bon, pas moins naturelle que tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans ce collège de fous. Et la journée se déroula dans une morne banalité, sauf bien sûr, que le taux de charriage d'Ichigo grimpa en flèche : forcément, il arrive essoufflé avec une jolie fille et ils ne se lâchent pas de la journée.

Guettant le moindre signal d'arrivée d'une de ces créatures dans la ville, ils veillaient attentivement, aux aguets, ils avaient hâte d'en découdre l'un et l'autre. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'y avait rien eu de plus palpitant à combattre qu'un hollow par-ci ou par-là et ils avaient soif d'action.

On comprend donc l'immense déception qui les prit l'un et l'autre à la tombée de la nuit, alors qu'ils durent rentrer chez Ichigo sans avoir été tirés de leur léthargie scolaire autrement que par les changements de cour. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant que tous les shinigamis étaient restés chez les Kurosaki, et Ichigo eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Laisser son père avec ces fous furieux... mmh il ne savait pas vraiment qui il devait plaindre le plus.

Renji se réveilla désespérément tard. C'est sûr que n'étant pas dans sa chambre à la capitainerie, il ne se faisait plus tirer du lit aux aurores par le brouhaha incessant de ces fous furieux qui se lèvent tôt (dire que de tels monstres existaient dans sa propre division... le jour où il serait capitaine, Renji se promit d'instaurer la grasse matinée obligatoire pour ses hommes). Et puis, en l'absence de Kuchiki, il faut aussi bien dire qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de motivation de premier ordre pour se sortir de son hibernation.

Tiens, ça c'était de l'idée. Il pourrait hiberner en attendant le retour de Kuchiki ! Hop, au fond du lit, porté disparu, il pourrait confier les emmerder administratives à Nanako Musokuri, elle devrait bien lui obéir. Il était capitaine par intérim quand même !

Très tenté par l'idée d'un mode de vie à la marmotte, Renji paressa encore quelques longues poignées de minutes avant de se sortir la tête de sous le drap. Le problème avec l'hibernation, c'est qu'il risquait de rater toutes les fêtes et les sorties d'ici le retour du capitaine. Ce serait terrible !

Choisissant de deux maux le moindre, Renji choisit courageusement de se lever, de s'infliger un peu de travail quotidien pour aller se saouler la gueule en toute bonne conscience dans des lieux interlopes à la tombée de la nuit.

Bon, se lever, se lever, c'est vite fait de le dire encore faut-il que le geste suive la pensée, et ça, c'est pas toujours gagné d'avance. Mais il faut le comprendre, bien au chaud dans un lit où ils avaient partagé une délicieuse étreinte quelques heures auparavant, ça avait de quoi retenir sous... sous les draps.

Il y avait ces draps, ces draps et sur ces draps, l'odeur. Comme tous les matins, Renji mit quelques secondes à réaliser où ils en étaient arrivés.

Il aurait dû se sentir joyeux, il n'éprouvait qu'une douce amertume. Que penser d'un homme qui vient de vous laisser seul comme œil de borgne après une nuit enflammée ? Et surtout, que penser de soi lorsque la simple odeur tiède de cet homme sur des draps sales suffit à s'exciter ?

_Je suis faible, mais ça, c'est pas nouveau. Je suis un tout petit peu pervers mais ça non plus, c'est pas tout neuf. Je suis certainement amoureux de mon capitaine et ça, non seulement c'est pas nouveau mais en plus c'est foutrement con._

_Et tout ça fait que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

Il inspira profondément, le nez dans le drap. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque imaginer la présence de Kuchiki avec lui dans le lit. Il pouvait deviner ses bras musculeux, son torse, ses jambes qui se mêlaient aux siennes. Tout son corps frémissait maintenant, ses mains se crispaient sur le futon, les dents serrées, les yeux fermés, tous ses muscles tendus, comme s'il revivait les meilleurs instants de leurs étreintes. Au bout d'un moment la tension devint si forte qu'il ne pût se retenir, et lâcha le matelas, glissant une main entre ses jambes, esquissant sur lui les caresses calquées sur les gestes tendre de son capitaine. Il gémit doucement pour lui-même, murmurant un « capitaine » rauque du bout de lèvres. Et accéléra le mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fait en ce moment, Renji ?

Ikkaku répondit brièvement depuis le rebord de la fenêtre où il avait élu domicile depuis le retour des deux gamins du lycée.

- À votre place, je ne voudrais pas le savoir.

- Il travaille, rétorqua sobrement Byakuya, ce qui arracha un sourire narquois à Ikkaku, un haussement d'épaule à Rukia et un ricanement à Yumichika qui s'attira à son tour un regard noir du capitaine. » _Barbares suppôts de Zaraki._

Et au milieu de tout ça, Ichigo regretta pour la énième fois a présence de son pote. Il en serait devenu vert le petit Ichigo, il en aurait laissé tomber son dentier par terre, il en aurait perdu les quelques mots de vocabulaire de plus de trois syllabes qu'il possédait s'il avait su qu'en cet instant précis, il n'était pas le seul à regretter l'absence de Renji.

Ce n'était certainement pas Yumichika qui regrettait Renji. Non, lui il regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir un petit coin tranquille avec Ikkaku pour se livrer à des activités que le Vatican réprouve. Ikkaku, lui , regrettait tout bonnement de ne pas avoir autant d'action que prévu. Hé ! On vous promet de la sueur, du sang et des larmes et vous vous retrouvez avec un repas de famille chez les Kurosaki... y'a de la publicité mensongère là ! Ce n'était pas même Rukia qui, elle, non rien de rien, ne regrettait rien parce que s'il fallait toujours ne penser qu'à ce qu'on laisse derrière soi, on n'en finirait pas de regretter tout et n'importe quoi. Bon, si, elle regrettait quand même un peu de ne pas avoir emporté d'écharpe : le fond de l'air était frais à Karakura.

Vous l'aurez compris (sinon, tant pis, on ne peut plus rien faire pour vous... lisez tout de même la fin du chapitre, ça peut pas vous faire de mal), il y en avait un qui se languissait en silence et discrètement de l'absence de son vice-capitaine. Surtout avec la nuit approchant. C'est qu'on s'y fait vite aux étreintes bestiales de ce primate. Et surtout, les câlins de Renji, c'est un peu comme les rochers ferrero© une fois qu'on y a goûté, c'est difficile de faire comme si ça n'existait pas.

Kuchiki se retint à temps de pousser un monumental soupir qui, à tous les coups aurait fait une sérieuse entaille à sa réputation. Bon, il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Il se leva, et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je sors.

- Mon frère ? »

Byakuya était tout à fait du genre à fuir les questions problématiques. Surtout quand ces questions avaient un relent de soufre très prononcé. Sauf que fuir... c'est lâche. Et tout le monde en conviendra, Byakuya Kuchiki n'est jamais lâche (ou alors pas sans une bonne raison du genre «promesse faite à ma défunte femme y'a cinquante ans »), ce qui fait qu'il n'accorda pas la moindre explication valable à sa sœur, mais seulement un regard morne qu'il remplit de sollicitude pour la jeune femme (mais à cause de son manque d'entrainement en la matière, l'effet fut complètement raté et la pauvre Rukia eut l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de très mal, ce qui permit, au passage, à Ichigo de la consoler, comme quoi tout n'est pas perdu en fin de compte). Donc, à l'issue de cette longue parenthèse, Byakuya se retrouvait à vagabonder dans les cieux de Karakura en pleine nuit, l'âme vague. Une fois qu'il fût sûr de ne pas se faire déranger, perché sur le toit d'un immeuble désaffecté, il s'assit sur les genoux et réfléchit.

_Ai-je envie de revoir cet idiot ? Sans conteste, oui. Est-ce pour de basses raisons sexuelles ? Oui mais pas que. Quelles seraient les autres raisons ? ... Parce que je l'aime bien dans le fond ? _

Inconsciemment, il se relâcha et s'accouda au rebord du toit en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était absurde mais pas complètement. En y repensant bien, il aimait l'image rare mais précieuse du regard décidé jusqu'à la mort de Renji. Et puis, tout compte fait, il appréciait aussi les regards en coin qu'il lui jetait. Regards hésitants souvent, concupiscents de plus en plus fréquemment, farouchement hostiles encore de temps en temps, regards idiots et vides, presque tout le reste du temps, et, maintenant, amoureux.

Oui, l'image de Renji provoquait en lui une certaine nostalgie. Comme l'image d'un paysage qui apparaît tous les matins à sa fenêtre et qu'on doit quitter pour quelques jours. Et comme tout paysage, il change selon les saisons mais reste le même dans le fond.

Oui, ce monde moisi lui aurait certainement paru plus hospitalier avec la présence de Renji. Tout en méditant sur les terribles conséquences de cette constatation, Byakuya déplia les jambes, et s'avachit carrément contre le rebord du toit. Oh my God, comme dirait la reine mère, Byakuya qui s'avachit ! Elle en perdrait son dentier la vieille queen si elle savait que, en plus de s'avachir, il pensait de plus en plus fort à son vice-capitaine.

Non, Renji ne pouvait pas travailler. Il ne pouvait pas décemment travailler alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Non, il faisait autre chose et Byakuya avait un mal fou à s'imaginer quoi (nous on sait mais en plus on a une imagination sans limite). S'il buvait un verre avec une bande de piliers de comptoir... oui, il pouvait faire ça mais cela décevait un peu Byakuya qui se sentait désespérément exclu de cette activité gustative. S'il se battait avec quelque brute d'une division sous évoluée, cela le décevait encore plus. Lui, il s'entraînait parfois avec Renji et, en fin de compte, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il cherche à s'entraîner avec un autre que lui : c'était lui son capitaine qu'il voulait soi-disant dépasser, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il prendrait le droit de se battre avec d'autres ? Et le pire... le pire, auquel il n'avait pas même pas le courage de penser ouvertement, le pire, qu'il devait cacher derrière un vague pressentiment, c'est que Renji pouvait fort bien être en train de noyer sa solitude dans un océan. Si on enlève la métaphore, il pouvait aussi être dans le lit de quelqu'un, avec ce quelqu'un, et faire des choses qui sont normalement soumise à une interdiction aux mineurs (en France en tous cas, mais pas au Japon). Ça, brusquement Byakuya se sentit prit d'une fureur glacée, ça il ne pouvait la tolérer.

_C'est bien simple, quand on est à moi, on n'est qu'à moi._

Nonobstant l'incroyable possessivité dont il faisait preuve, Byakuya trouvait parfaitement naturel qu'on lui soit fidèle. L'idée que Renji puisse se divertir avec quelqu'un d'autre lui était parfaitement insupportable. Lui, il n'aurait jamais songé une seule seconde à un autre amant que ce crétin de vice-capitaine.

Il se cacha les yeux d'une main et soupira.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Mais n'était-ce pas normal de réclamer l'exclusivité de la part d'un amant ? Sauf qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parler avant. Et qui sait, tout en le poursuivant de ses assiduités, Renji avait très bien pu entretenir d'autres liaisons en parallèle.

Sans se demander pourquoi, Byakuya accueillit avec un douloureux pincement au cœur cette hypothèse.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ne soit qu'une bête rare à ajouter au tableau de chasse de son obsédé de vice-capitaine ?

_Peu m'importe la fidélité de cet idiot mais quand on m'appartient, on n'appartient qu'à moi._

Il imaginait toujours sans peine Renji dans les bras d'un autre, mais curieusement, jamais le visage de cet autre ne lui apparaissait clairement. Il voyait sans peine le jeune shinigami, le corps nu étendu sur des draps immaculés, le front luisant de sueur, les lèvres entrouvertes, offert comme jamais il ne lui avait été offert. Et cette image le rendait malade de jalousie. Renji haletant, les muscles bandés, ses longues mèches rouges lui effleurant les épaules. Et cette image le rendait malade de désir.

Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas le partager. Plus maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Bien malgré lui, le capitaine laissa son imagination vagabonder loin de sa mission, loin du monde des humains. Là où seules les larges mains osseuses et le sourire gourmand de Renji l'emmenait. Là où il ne pouvait rester de glace face à la fougue de son amant.

« Je me demande ce que peut bien faire mon frère... » murmura Rukia avec une pointe d'anxiété au fond de la voix.

Le silence de mort qui lui répondit signifia à la jeune femme que personne ne voulait vraiment savoir, même si tout le monde avait une petit idée sur la question.

_Il travaille, accomplissant fièrement sa mission de shinigami_, s'imaginait naïvement Akito.

_Il se paye du bon temps à exploser des monstre pendant qu'on pourri ici, putain ces nobles se croient tout permis_, enviait Ikkaku.

_Il glande dans un coin, il va échapper au repas de famille, lui,_ envia à son tour Yumichika avec mauvaise foi.

_Il est en train de faire des conneries titanesques, à tous les coups, il doit déjà avoir tué une douzaine d'humains_, maugréa Ichigo pour lui-même, les tripes nouées.

« J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. »

Personne ne répondit, il faut dire aussi que personne ne pouvait se représenter ce qui pouvait arriver à Byakuya Kuchiki. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt lui qui « arrivait » aux autres. À leurs risques et périls.

Et puis soudainement, alors que le petit groupe replongeait doucement dans une morne somnolence, les balises des shinigamis se mirent à biper toutes en même temps. Sur le champ, ils furent en alerte.

« Intrus repéré !

- On se bouge les gars !

- Un peu d'action enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !

- Secteur Nord Est, on file. »

Et cinq ombres inquiétantes sautèrent par la fenêtre et s'évanouirent dans la nuit.

**A SUIVRE...**

**_Tadaaam que va-t-il se passer ? Un gremlins géant va-t-il être capturé ? Renji va-t-il se mettre à travailler ? Byakuya va-t-il se faire arrêter pour vagabondage sur la voie publique ? La suite au prochaine épisode et bien sûr, reprenons les bonnes habitudes, reviewssssss plizzzz ! Pour les auteurs méritants._**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes qui nous font toujours très plaisir (malgré l'absence de compte FFnet pour y répondre).

lili199 (et pourtant il n'y en a qu'une) : merci encore et toujours de nous soutenir, il y aura encore des centaines de comparaisons dans les chapitres suivants et à chaque fois, l'attente sera bien méritée. On espère vraiment toujours que cette fic vaut le temps qu'on met à l'écrire. Merci encore.

chère celle dont on ne connaît pas le nom (ne le connaîtra-t-on jamais ? snif ^^) Et bien encore merci. oui, la boîte de nuit était là exprès pour casser du citron et créer une ambiance plus... festive ! L'histoire, certes devient un peu plus sérieuse mais pas tant que ça, pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard (ou une cane, on n'est pas sexistes), y'aura un peu de baston, mais peu de sang, encore moins de larmes (quant à la sueur, c'est déjà fait). Charente ! diable, mais c'est qu'on avait tapé juste. La Rochelle et les tours du vieux port ou plutôt Angoulême et son festival BD ? Merci pour tes encouragements, Loli se soigne et Jimi apprend un peu plus chaque jour à lécher le cul de son boss XD

Yaya chan... ehuuu... en cas de perte de vision nous n'assurons pas le service après-vente hein ! Bon, si ton "où-suis-je" n'étais pas que rhétorique, il existe plusieurs réponses : 1)DTC 2)dur FFnet 3) en enfer muahahahahaha 4) Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mais on espère tout de même que le chapitre t'a plu et que voir du Byakuya seme ne te choque pas trop (et que ça ne t'empêche pas de lire la suite).

Un grand merci à tous et toutes et à bientôt


	22. Le doute V

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA WARNING : c'est un peu gore par moment, mangez pas en même temps (enfin, faites ce que vous voulez, z'êtes grands)

NA IMPORTANT : vachement important en effet : le rythme d'écriture s'est stabilité à un chapitre par mois (c'est long, oui, mais au moins ça tombe chaque mois avec certitude !) : chacune de nos fics est publiée un dimanche du mois. 40 jour est publié le premier dimanche du mois, Huis Clos, le deuxième, 100 choses, le troisième... Maintenant, ça règle définitivement le problème des retards de publication : y'en aura plus. Merci de votre attention, de votre compréhension, de votre soutien et enjoy the reading !

* * *

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le doute V**

_« j'ai voulu ta loi au profond des mes entrailles »_

Ps. XL, 9

* * *

Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça mais va falloir se mettre au boulot.

Renji mourrait d'ennui dans son bureau. Il contemplait les piles de dossier avec la même dévotion imbécile qu'ont les ruminants qui regardent l'herbe pousser. Tout comme ces pauvres bêtes, Renji se demandait bien ce qu'il y pouvait. Quoi qu'il fasse, les piles de dossier pousseraient comme de la mauvaise herbe, alors à quoi bon se mettre au travail ? D'un autre côté, si Kuchiki revenait dans un bureau apaisé de toutes ses tensions administratives, débarrassé de la moindre paperasse... peut-être aurait-il droit à un peu de gratitude. D'ailleurs si le bureau était débarrassé de tous ces parasites de papier, il serait libre pour d'autres usages, moins académiques certes, mais bien plus agréable. Ceci dit, même sans rien glander au bureau, il arrivait à attirer son capitaine au lit. Autant ne pas se tuer à l'impossible tâche d'éradication des formulaires. Oui mais entre attirer Kuchiki au lit et se le faire sur son bureau sans foutre des dossiers partout par terre, il y avait une différence nette et agréable.

Un gargouillement le tira de ses réflexions. Bon, le débat sur le meilleur usage possible de son bureau attendrait, il était plus que l'heure d'aller bouffer. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait plus partagé le repas de la troupe, entre les journées passées à l'hôpital et dans l'intimité (comprendre, tête à tête avec Kuchiki). Donc là, seul à ronger son frein, il se sentait un certain besoin de compagnie.

La cantine de la sixième division était à moitié pleine (ou à moitié vide, si vous êtes plutôt pessimiste) mais un joyeux brouhaha régnait, et disparut progressivement lorsque Renji entra dans la salle pour se finir par un silence de mort. Il se figea, les bras croisés en scrutant l'assemblée. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

« Houla.. y'a quelqu'un qui est mort ?

- Vice-capitaine Abarai.

- Tiens, salut Rikichi.

Le jeune shinigami lui tomba à moitié dans les bras en beuglant :

- Ça fait tellement longtemps...

- Heu... Rikichi t'es bien mignon mais là tu renifles sur mon kimono.

- Désolé vice-capitaine mais ça fait tellement longtemps.

- Oui, je sais tu l'as déjà dit. Mais que...

- Depuis que le capitaine est parti. On ne vous avait pas vu... et avant non plus !

- Hein ? Tiens, mouche-toi là-dedans, fit Renji en lui filant un bout de nappe qui traînait.

- Ben oui... ça fait des jours que vous ne venez plus avec nous.

- Aah mais faut pas t'en faire pour ça, je vous oublie pas quand même ! »

Le regard plus qu'accusateur que lui lança le jeune shinigami fit taire Renji. En y repensant bien, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait recherché que la compagnie de Kuchiki depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital... plus ou moins. Non, parce que, juste au cas où il l'aurait oublié, Rikichi avait quand même eu droit à son vice-capitaine pour lui tout seul (si si si, souvenez-vous, lors d'un interlude citronné). Ceci dit, il en pouvait pas gratifier toute la division des mêmes attentions, malgré son extraordinaire vitalité, il finirait raide mort, la division comptait tout de même plus d'une centaine de shinigamis. Embarrassé, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

« Ah ouais, désolé mais on a été pas mal occupé avec le capitaine.

Ce qui n'était nullement un mensonge.

Rikichi rougit violemment (car il est loin d'être con) et hocha la tête.

- Maintenant que le capitaine Kuchiki est parti... »

Et Renji soupira en ébouriffant la tignasse de cheveux noirs de son jeune subordonné qui bavait intérieurement devant une telle coolitude.

_Ah c'est mignon_. Bizarrement, c'était le genre de chose qui lui avait manqué durant ces quelques jours. Simplement penser à autre chose que Kuchiki. Il se savait presque incapable de penser à autre chose que Kuchiki lorsque celui-ci était sous ses yeux mais maintenant qu'il était loin, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Tout bien réfléchit, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de cette liberté retrouvée. Il déjeuna avec ses hommes, partageant pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps la chaleur de se savoir chez lui, accueilli, accepté, aimé sans condition. C'était reposant. Pas besoin d'être tout le temps sur ses gardes, pas besoin de se demander tout le temps ce qu'il devait ou ce qu'il pouvait faire. Avec ses hommes, Renji se retrouvait dans un état de sérénité difficilement explicable.

Le sourire tranquille des plus jeunes de ses hommes, l'air confiant des anciens, tout cela concourrait à lui rendre l'ambiance de la division bien plus paisible que ce qu'il avait connu ces derniers jours. À vrai dire, c'était le premier repas qu'il prenait sans crainte de voir les choses dégénérer... en bien ou en mal. La banalité routinière... si on lui avait dit que ça pouvait lui manquer, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

C'est ça, la chaleur du foyer alors ? C'est ça d'avoir envie de rester même si on n'a rien à faire ou à dire ici ? C'est ça de ne pas vouloir partir ?

Un léger pincement au cœur le prit lorsqu'il pensa à son foyer. Le vrai, celui de son enfance. Sa rue et ses amis. D'eux il ne restait que Rukia et Rukia était loin. _Mais je vais pas pleurer pour qu'elle reste._ _Après tout, l'autre idiot aussi c'est un peu de la famille, alors elle ne part pas bien loin._ _Elle ne part pas bien loin puisqu'elle reste dans mon cœur._

Il eut un léger pincement au cœur. Mais c'est bien normal, dans toutes les familles, les filles partent un jour dans la famille de leur mari. Bon, il n'était pas (encore) question de mariage entre Ichigo et Rukia (d'ailleurs, Byakuya n'était pas vraiment du genre à donner sa sœur en mariage au premier péquenot venu et, à ses yeux, Ichigo est un péquenot). Il restait ses amis, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Hiamori, Matsumoto, Shuhei... oui, ils étaient là mais aucune amitié aussi sincère soit-elle ne remplace la chaleur du foyer.

« Hem... Renji ?

- Gné ? Nanako ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il le va les yeux sur la jeune femme qui venait de le tirer de son mâchouillage de riz.

- Ben... heu.. t'es quand même censé donner deux trois ordres pour la journée.

- Moi ?

- Ben... à moins que j'ai raté un épisode, t'es toujours le vice-capitaine en charge de la division par intérim.

- Ah ouais, ça. Boaf, comme d'hab' on continuer à routiner.

- Quand même, faudra que tu apprennes à diriger une troupe correctement un de ces jours.

- Je suis pas pressé.

- Si le capitaine ne revient pas tu...

- Heulà ! Tu nous fais quoi ? Pourquoi il reviendrait pas ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête en détournant le regard. Son solide bon sens de femme à lunette se révoltait devant les attitudes de déni récurrentes chez ses supérieurs (et chez tous les personnages de Bleach... si si si... vérifiez pour voir).

- C'est une éventualité que nous devons garder à l'esprit. »

Renji haussa les épaules et protesta pour la forme tout en quittant la cantine.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le planning de la journée et de rajouter deux heures d'entraînement pour toutes les unités. Après tout, ils étaient shinigamis, leur raison d'être est de défendre le Seireitei (ou quelque chose dans ses eaux-là, ignorer la raison d'être shinigami n'avait jamais vraiment empêché Renji de dormir). En plus, ils devaient être prêts à toute éventualité à tout moment. Donc, entraînement pour tout le monde, ça ne pouvait faire que du bien. Il fila bien une ou deux consignes à Nanako mais dans l'ensemble, les officiers en charge des équipes de la division savaient bien ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Et il n'hésitaient pas à le faire bien, donc pourquoi se prendre la tête à les enquiquiner avec des ordres ?

Renji s'enferma à nouveau dans le bureau de son capitaine et lorgna sur la pile de paperasse en retard. _Quand faut y aller, faut aller._

Tout en gribouillant sur les formulaires les plus récents, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser à nouveau ses pensées dériver vers un certaine capitaine de sa connaissance... _C'est vrai que c'est mort quand il est pas là_.

Il mâcha le bout de son pinceau en fronçant les sourcils... _Merde, ça s'écrit comment ce mot-là ?_

Et après ils voulaient lui confier le commandement d'une division ! Même par intérim, c'était risqué. Ceci dit, il n'était pas sûr et certain que Zaraki sachent écrire correctement ce mot non plus. Non, en fait, il était parfaitement convaincu que Zaraki était incapable d'orthographier plus d'une centaine de mot correctement. Et la onzième division ne tournait pas plus mal qu'une autre. Savoir lire et écrire ne fait pas forcément un bon capitaine. Y'a qu'à voir Kurotsuchi. Non, en fait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas dans cette idée d'intérim, c'est qu'elle impliquait l'absence de Kuchiki. Abandonnant l'examen d'une passionnante note de service sur le règlement des frais annexes, Renji se laissa importer dans un nouveau délire fantasmagorique. S'ils se trouvaient tous les deux capitaine se serait certainement génial : plus besoin de s'emmerder avec la direction de la division, les vice-capitaines seraient là pour ça, et eux pourraient vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche... il se voyait très bien, partageant le raffinement d'un thé du soir dans la somptueuse demeure des Kuchiki, profitant des chaudes nuits d'été pour se retrouver sur l'engawa... Fin du délire. Renji se retient à temps ; s'il pensait trop fort à son capitaine en yukata, ses longs cheveux ruisselant sur ses épaules à demies découvertes, il allait définitivement décrocher.

Il se reprit en soupirant. Oui, ce serait tellement bien de pouvoir se retrouver autrement qu'au siège de la division. Encore fallait-il qu'il soit là.

Il reprit son pinceau et se concentra à nouveau sur le document. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à la huitième ligne qu'il soupira à nouveau.

_Revenez capitaine. C'est chiant de travailler sans être surveillé par vous._

L'image de Nanako lui revint en mémoire. ''_Si le capitaine ne revient pas, tu...''_

Ouais, je sais, s'il ne revient pas, je serais vraiment capitaine par intérim. Mais y'a aucune chance qu'il ne revienne pas, Kuchiki est invincible (rien que ça, messieurs dames, je crois que y'a un rouquin au fond de la salle qui n'est pas du même avis). Il apposa le sceau de la sixième division sur le formulaire signé et en attrapa un autre sur le sommet de la pile. Quelque chose de désagréable pesait sur son estomac, un genre de saloperie qu'il ne digérait pas bien. _C'est ça de partager le repas des troupes, y'a toujours des mauvaises surprises._ Petit à petit, cette sensation se faisait plus aiguë, comme une pointe qui lui transperçait les tripes et il resserra sa prise sur le pinceau.

_S'il ne revient pas. Et s'il ne revenait pas_. Renji lâcha son crayon et le formulaire qu'il remplissait. Un léger tremblement le prit. Il se sentit mal, comme si ses tripes venaient de s'entortiller dans son ventre. Très sérieusement, il commença à envisager cette possibilité avec honnêteté. _S'il ne revient pas... que sera ma vie ?_ Lentement, il sentit la colère lui monter à la gorge, le serrer, l'emporter et puis le laisser vide et désespéré. Il n'avait personne contre qui tourner cette colère, personne n'était responsable ou coupable dans ce cas, personne ne pouvait payer pour la douleur qui l'envahissait à l'idée de voir Kuchiki mort. _Qu'est-ce que je fais moi, s'il ne revient pas ?_ Une poignée de seconde il se laissa entraîner avec une complaisance assez malsaine dans cette sombre hypothèse, imaginant non un certain dégoût le retour de la dépouille, la cérémonie d'honneurs... Quelque chose tomba sur la feuille de papier devant lui, emportant l'encre en une tâche incertaine.

Renji releva la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas venir du plafond, il n'y avait rien au plafand, ça ne pouvait pas venir de dehors, le fenêtre était fermée. Alors il porta la main à son visage, et réalisa seulement.

_Je... pleure ? _

_Je pleure pour Kuchiki._

_La honte._

Il avala sa salive avec toutes les peines. La colère qui l'avait pris à la gorge s'était mêlée au chagrin pour l'empêcher de respirer. Un frisson le traversa des pieds à la tête. Alors c'était comme ça ? L'idée de perdre Byakuya Kuchiki le faisait chialer ? Pour qui avait-il pleuré avant ? Rukia peut-être ? Sûrement, même s'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quand exactement. Mais ce n'étaient pas que de simples sanglots, c'était tout son cœur qui se serrait à crever de douleur à cette idée. Que Kuchiki le laisse seul et il ne pourrait pas empêcher cette douleur de demeurer avec lui à jamais.

Il signa machinalement le document devant lui sans même le lire et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Putain._

Ce sentiment soudain l'effrayait, le terrorisait, le paniquait. Si seulement Kuchiki avait pu être là pour le partager, pour rassurer son âme inquiète.

_Revenez vite capitaine._

_J'en peux plus._

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Karakura...

Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais va falloir se mettre au boulot.

Dans la nuit d'encre, les six shinigamis se retrouvèrent au coin de rue où la chose était apparue, fixant la créature monstrueuse dans ce qui semblait être des yeux. Au nombre de dix, répartis sur tout le tour de la tête de la bestiole.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette saleté !

- Quelle laideur !

- Ça pue !

- Quelle saloperie !

- Et en plus il ne dégage aucune énergie spirituelle...

- Akito...

- Oui ?

- Ce genre de commentaire pourri casse l'ambiance. »

Un gargouillement venant du bas attira leur attention sur les pattes de la chose. Ichigo eut un mouvement de recul. On aurait vaguement dit le gargouillement d'un sanglier qu'on égorge.

Effectivement, la monstruosité était déjà en train de bouloter un pauvre shinigami qui hurlait à s'en faire exploser les cordes vocales.

« Merde, y'a un gars !

- Ben oui, qui nous a donné l'alerte à ton avis ? »

Kuchiki haussa les épaules et sortit Senbonzakura de son fourreau. D'un geste vif, il trancha la patte qui retenait prisonnier le pauvre shinigami. Ce dernier s'écroula dans le caniveau en gémissant de plus belle alors que la créature se tordait de douleur en poussant un rugissement de colère et battant l'air de ses sept pattes restantes.

Kuchiki fit signe à Rukia et Akito de se presser.

« Occupez-vous du blessé. »

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête et tirèrent le corps inanimé à l'écart, tandis que les quatre hommes restant resserraient leur formation autour de la bête.

Akito ôta avec précautions le haut du kimono du jeune homme, constatant les dégâts avec un sifflement admiratif.

« Ben mon gars, je sais pas d'où tu sors mais t'as gagné une semaine de vacances !

- Un mois je dirais, rectifia Rukia en récupérant le bras du shinigami qui traînait quelques mètres plus loin dans le caniveau, et puis la main du bras en question qui avait aussi été sectionnée et expédiée à une dizaine de mètres de là.

« Je plains les gars de la quatrième, ça va être un sacré puzzle.

- Heu... Kuchiki san... je me sens un peu nauséeux d'un coup. »

_Ah ces jeunes... un peu de tripaille à l'air et voilà qu'ils ont leurs vapeurs._

Comme Akito prenait un peu de distance pour se remettre l'estomac d'aplomb, Rukia haussa les épaules et emballa le blessée avec un kido médical très approximatif qui le fit gémir bruyamment.

Le temps que son coéquipier se reprenne elle grimpa sur un toit voisin pour surveiller le combat qui se préparait dans la rue.

Dans la nuit d'encre, les quatre shinigamis avaient cerné la bestiole avec précautions. Comme ça, tous pouvaient le fixer dans les yeux. Raide comme la justice, aussi figé qu'un manche à balais, Byakuya Kuchiki était face à ce qui semblait être la bouche de la créature. La bouche... la cavité quoi. Disons un gros trou noir à l'air infiniment profond. D'un seul regard, le fier capitaine fit hésiter la bébête, comme si sa froide indifférence pouvait toucher la créature. Son habituel air blasé avait laissé place à une froide rage meurtrière, une rage qui ne laisse de place à aucune pitié, une rage qui ne laisse pas un ennemi survivre bien longtemps.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, deux canines qui luisent à la pâle lueur de la lune, des yeux qui dansent follement dans leur orbite. Voilà le puissant guerrier de la puissante onzième division. D'accord, cet adversaire ne respirait pas l'intelligence mais il avait l'air puissant. _C'est le même truc qui a failli tuer Renji._ _Même Kuchiki n'a pas eu le temps de le vaincre entièrement._ _Ça va être chaud._ Et l'excitation du combat en lui grandissait. Ikkaku se pourlécha les babines d'avance face à une telle proie.

Assis tranquillement sur un plot de stationnement, le menton nonchalamment posé dans le creux de sa main droite, Yumichika réfléchissait encore. _Ce truc est vraiment trop moche, mon Dieu, tous les dieux existants, comment avez-vous permis une telle abomination, je peux pas me battre moi, ce truc est trop moche... ou alors les yeux fermés._ _Aahh pourquoi ce truc a des pattes de mouches géantes à la place des oreilles ?_ À part l'air franchement dégoûté du jeune homme, rien ne laissait penser que l'idée d'affronter une créature si impressionnante pouvait l'impressionner.

Ichigo sourit de toutes ses dents. Pour une fois que sa quichitude à trouver les reiatsu ne lui portait aucun préjudice. Bon, d'accord, ce truc était très moche, très gros, visiblement très con, sûrement très puissant et à tous les coups, ils se feraient charrier en ramenant un croisement de poulpe et de bison enragé à la maison. Mais qui était-il pour rechigner quand on lui propose un petit combat ? Les occasion de péter du hollow se faisaient rares et il ne fallait pas cracher sur une occasion de montrer qu'on n'est pas shinigami honoraire pour rien.

Alors qu'ils tournaient tous avec circonspection autour de la bestiole, une cinquième silhouette pris place dans le cercle. Byakuya leva un sourcil inquiet.

Rukia ?

« Akito s'occupe du blessé. On ne peut pas grand chose pour lui de toute façon.

L'excuse laissa le capitaine froid comme la rosée.

- Tiens-toi à l'écart. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Oui, il est bien mignon le brother complex mais y'a un temps pour que ça s'arrête. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait enfin trouvé un truc quasi-infaillible pour anihiler les velléités de couvage de la part de son frère. Elle reprit en le fixant avec insistance :

« Est-ce un ordre ? »

Byakuya tourna la tête, dévisagea sa sœur et recula d'un pas. Non, pas ça ! Comment osait-elle ? Pas les chibi eyes ! Pas sur lui, ça marchait trop bien. Il résista bien.. oh quelques secondes ! Un exploit. Et puis non, il finit par céder. Car même un parpaing ne peut résister aux grands yeux pleins d'étoiles d'une petite sœur.

« Bien. Prends ta place.

- Mon frère, cette créature empêche le reiatsu de circuler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Fit Byakuya, troublé par une telle nouvelle.

- Sur le toit de l'autre immeuble où nous avons emmené le blessé, je ne pouvais plus sentir vos auras, pas plus que celle de cette créature.

- Bien. Dépêchons nous d'en finir. »

Ichigo acquiesça. Ils avaient tous entendu la sinistre révélation et tous étaient traversés par la même idée : et si cette disparition devenait permanente ? Le monde était bien assez pervers pour créer une créature capable de bouffer le reiatsu des braves gens !

Byakuya essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Effectivement il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre aura provenant de la créature. Mais pour Renji ? Il ne saurait dire, il n'avait pas fait attention sur le moment, il avait localisé Renji grâce à sa demande de renfort, il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher son aura pour savoir où il était.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Renji avait encore son reiatsu lorsqu'ils étaient au Seireitei.

Inconsciemment il se tourna vers sa droite. C'est là que Renji aurait dû se trouver. C'est là qu'il aurait voulu que Renji se trouve. Il rejeta le plus loin possible cette pensée désagréable. Il voulait que Renji soit là, certes, mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser déconcentrer par son absence.

Il brandit son sabre et hocha la tête, faisant voler sa longue chevelure d'ébène dans l'air lourd de la nuit. En réponse, chacun des shinigami se mit en garde et avança d'un pas vers la bébête. D'un geste rapide, il fit signe à Ichigo et Rukia de les couvrir et à Ikkaku et Yumichika de le suivre.

L'attaque fut fulgurante, un premier shunpo l'amena juste à la hauteur d'une épaule de la créature qu'il transperça. Presque instantanément, il se retrouva de l'autre côté du massif corps de la bête et trancha à nouveau la peau granuleuse, faisant gicler des flots d'un sang maronnasse. Il frappa une nouvelle fois, sous un angle nouveau, cernant la bête de ses attaques.

La monstrueuse créature bondit avec une vitesse inattendue de la part d'une créature si lourde pour échapper aux attaques du captiaine. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de toucher le sol, un nouveau coup de sabre vint la saisir sur le vif. Tranchant une des nombreuses pattes de la chose, Yumichika s'était glissé sous la bête, et se releva gracieusement alors que son adversaire trébuchait, emporté par son propre poids. La patte détachées du corps fit un vol plané au dessus d'un lampadaire et atterrit quinze mètres plus loin dans un « splotch » peut ragoûtant. Dans un hurlement déchirant, la créature retint sa chute avec ses pattes restant, et, avec la même vivacité, se retourna en grognant, ses yeux enflammés d'une lueur mauvaise. Avant qu'elle ait pu se reprendre complètement, elle tressaillit, sentant à nouveau le contact mordant d'une lame de shinigami. Perché sur ses épaules suintantes, un sourire dément sur les lèvres, Ikkaku plongea sa lance dans le dos de la chose. Qui s'écroula dans un râle agonisant. Kuchiki recula d'un bond, laissant la créature s'étaler sur la chaussée. Il rejoint Ichigo et Rukia, alors que, bondissant à leur tour de derrière elle, Ikkaku et Yumichika fendirent la bestiole du crâne jusqu'à l'abdomen et d'un bras à l'autre.

Laissant un geyser de liquide sombre et puant gicler du corps effondré de la mystérieuse créature, ils atterrirent avec nonchalance, revenant vers les trois autres shinigamis qui attendaient à quelques mètres, leur sabre toujours à la main, en position de combat.

« Bon, vous en voulez combien de tranches ? Ironisa Ikkaku en secouant sa lance pour en faire tomber les caillots du pseudo-sang de la bête.

Yummichika grogna en époussetant ses vêtements.

- C'était pas si... »

C'est alors qu'avec une vitesse terrifiante, la bête se redressa, et, ses blessures se refermant dans un gargouillement sinistre, lança un bras sur les deux shinigamis. Seul Ichigo eut le temps de voir la chose se relever et de réagir.

« Ikkaku ! »

Ce dernier évita au dernier moment la main hérissée de pointes dures comme l'acier qui labourèrent le bitume.

Yumichika réagit moins vite, et se sentit aspiré par la main de la bête qui lui arracha, au passage, un bras et la moitié du visage. Il s'entendit vaguement hurler de douleur mais une autre sensation s'insinua en lui. La douleur, la blessure, perdre un membre il connaissait. Mais ça... c'était comme perdre son âme. C'était bien pire et même hurler ne faisait pas passer cette douleur.

Il bondit avec maladresse sur le côté et roula par terre avant de se relever.

Après avoir échangé un bref regard, Ichigo et Rukia se ruèrent à leur tour, tranchant membres et excroissances de la créatures à un rythme proprement stakhanovien. Bondissant avec légèreté et s'accrochant par moment au massif corps de la chose, ils tentaient de l'affaiblir au maximum, coupant plus vite que la bête ne devait pouvoir se régénérer.

De son côté, Ikkaku aiguillonnait la chose du bout de sa lance, tentant avec plus ou moins de succès de l'acculer entre deux murs.

Pourtant ces efforts se voyaient de plus en plus rendus inutiles par les capacités hors du commun de cette créature : en plus de ne dégager aucune énergie spirituelle, elle était parfaitement hermétique à ce genre d'attaque : à chaque membre coupé, il en repoussait deux, deux fois plus long.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant.

« Occupe-le un moment ! »

Avec un hochement de tête, Ichigo indiqua qu'il comprenait les intentions de son amie. Sodeno Shirayuki pouvait geler la bête, elle ne pourrait pas résister si sa seule capacité était la régénération.

D'un bond, il vint trancher une patte de mouche de la bête, lui arrachant une poignée d'yeux au passage. Profitant de la diversion, Rukia se lança sur la bête, de son sabre traça le périmètre d'un large cercle autour de celle-ci. Et en même temps :

« Première danse... Tsuki shiro. »

Tous reculèrent vivement et laissèrent le zanpakuto geler la monumentale colonne qui s'élevait jusqu'aux cieux étoilés. Prise dans cet étau de glace, la monstrueuse chose se figea, la gueule béante et les membres tendus dans un ultime effort pour se dégager.

Un instant la glace s'accumula autour de la chose, puis, dans un sinistre craquement, la colonne se fendit, explosant en des milliers de gemmes de glace qui étincelèrent à la lueur terne d'un lampadaire. La chose elle-même ne fut bientôt plus qu'éclats gelés éparpillés dans la rue.

Un silence de mort revint subitement dans la rue, chacun contemplant avec circonspection les restes de la créature. Finalement, Ichigo rompit le silence avec le sens de l'à propos qui le caractérise.

« Il fallait pas la ramener vivante ?

- On fera avec, conclut Byakuya en hochant la tête, cachant difficilement sa satisfaction. »

Ikkaku, qui s'était précipité près de Yumichika, hocha la tête. Il aurait préféré un vrai combat, dans les règles et tout et tout mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir. Et surtout, il n'était plus du tout près à voir leur chasse se prolonger dans l'état où se trouvait Yumichika. Il avait besoin de soins, tout de suite.

Alors que tous se retrouvaient, contemplant les restes de la chose, un gargouillement inquiétant les saisit. Sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, les centaines de morceaux de la choses se régénéraient avec une rapidité incroyable, faisant repousser un corps imposant, chaque éclat donnant naissance à une nouvelle excroissance. Chaque excroissance se développant avec une vitesse folle en une énorme tentacule. À nouveau, le corps massif pris forme et la cavité qui lui servait de bouche reprit sa place au milieu de sa tête (de l'endroit où il aurait dû y avoir une tête en fait).

Ichigo et Rukia bondirent en avant, reprenant leur harcèlement à coup de sabres rageurs. Déposant le corps inconscient de Yumichika, Ikkaku se précipita à son tour. Mais cette fois, chacun prit bien garde de ne pas trancher un seul membre de la chose.

Repoussé par un coup de patte de la chose, Ichigo atterrit sur le trottoir à côté du capitaine qui observait le combat avec attention.

« À ce rythme là on va avoir une pieuvre géante dans cinq minutes. Oh Byakyua, t'as pas une bonne idée là ? »

_Silence morpion_, songea Byakuya avec rage.

La dernière fois, il avait dû utiliser son bankai pour déchiqueter son adversaire le temps de prendre la fuite. Rien n'assurait que ce fût efficace contre cette bestiole qui semblait plus grande, plus résistante et plus intelligente que la précédente. Il avait cru, comme tous les autres, pendant une seconde, que Sodeno Shirayuki avait pu infliger le coup fatal à cette chose. Mais il fallait trouver autre chose.

Ce qui était un doute diffus au début s'était mué en une certitude en voyant al chose résister si bien au zanpakuto de Rukia.

Byakuya s'avança, et dégaina une nouvelle fois Senbonzakura.

« Cessez les attaques !

Par réflexe conditionné, tous s'envolèrent hors de portée du monstre et regardèrent le capitaine avec surprise.

- Les zanpakuto sont sans effets sur lui !

Rukia tourna vivement la tête vers le capitaine et reprit.

- C'est vrai ! Il ne les craint pas !

Kuchiki hocha la tête en plissant ses yeux dans une mimique inquisitrice.

- C'est bien normal, cette chose n'a pas de reiatsu.

- Hein ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

- Reiatsu ou pas, une lame ça tranche et voilà tout.

Le regard parfaitement méprisant que lui jeta Byakuya força le jeune humain à se tourner vers son amie.

- Les zanpakuto sont des « trancheurs d'âme ». Ils ne tuent que parce qu'ils atteignent l'âme. Sans cela, ils n'ont aucun effet sur les êtres. Cette chose sans âme risque de perdre tous ses membres, de se faire décapiter même, mais tant que son âme garde son intégrité, elle ne peut pas subir de dommage important.

- C'est vachement con comme problème ça !

- C'est leur raison d'être, Kurosaki, intervint Ikkaku. Les shinigamis guident les défunts au Seireitei, ils renvoient les hollows là où ils doivent être. Nous ne sommes pas là pour attaquer des créatures sans énergie spirituelle.

- Attends ! L'âme et le reiatsu c'est...

- Deux choses différentes mais étroitement liées.

Ils se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

- Akito ? Et le blessé ! Le réprimanda Rukia.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Dans son état, c'est pas en soufflant dessus que je vais le faire guérir plus vite. Et Asegawa est blessé, je suis plus utile ici. »

Byakuya hocha la tête.

- Il est impossible d'atteindre l'énergie vitale d'une créature qui n'émet pas de reiatsu.

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

- Mais puisqu'il faut le ramener vivant, il suffit de l'immobiliser.

Au triple regard incrédule qu'il s'attira, le shinigami remplaçant fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi, j'ai dit une connerie ?

Rukia secoua la tête, songeuse.

- En principe le Kido n'est efficace que contre les créatures.

Akito hocha la tête.

- Le Kido consiste à entraver le lien entre l'esprit et son principe physique...

- Le corps, traduisit Rukia pour Ichigo qui commençait sérieusement à déconnecter.

- ... or, cette chose ne semble pas avoir d'esprit.

Du coin de l'œil, ils guettaient tous la chose qui semblait reprendre des forces en les observant attentivement, tressaillant à chacun de leurs mouvements.

- Elle « semble » dis-tu ?

Akito se troubla un peu et hocha la tête en levant les yeux vers le capitaine.

- Il a forcément un principe spirituel qui le guide, puisqu'il fait preuve d'une certaine forme d'intelligence et d'anticipation.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et fixa la chose intensément.

- Le Kido est fait pour entraver le lien entre l'esprit et l'enveloppe corporelle qui l'habite. Il se peut que le lien, même indirect, puisse être entravé...

Le jeune shinigami hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est possible, reprit Akito. En théorie. S'il y a une âme qui manipule cette chose, alors elle doit avoir un point d'ancrage en ce corps. Même infime, le lien doit exister et donc, on doit pouvoir l'atteindre.

Tous se retournèrent sur lui.

- Ben...le Kido c'est ma spécialité.

Byakuya secoua la tête et s'avança, comme s'il venait de prendre soudainement une décision.

- Rukia.

- Oui, mon frère ?

- Recommence ta première danse.

- Mais...

- Fais-le.

Se remettant en garde, la jeune femme fixa la créature au fond de ses multiples yeux et se concentra intensément. Il avait un plan, il fallait que cela marche.

_C'est la première fois que je fais deux fois le même coup mortel à une même créature en moins de dix minutes_, songea la jeune fille en dessinant à nouveau un vaste cercle autour de la chose.

- Akito, dès que cette chose se régénèrera, empêche-là de grandir avec un kido. Et trouve ce point d'ancrage.

- Capitaine, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de faire lever la limite de votre...

Byakuya flétrit le jeune homme du regard. _Ah oui, y'a des choses comme ça, à ne pas demander._

Byakuya fixa Ichigo sans aménité. Il en était capable, il était largement assez puissant pour faire ce qu'il attendait de lui. Mais s'il avait dû choisir, il aurait préféré que ce soit Renji s'occupe de ça. Comme on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, Byakuya se reprit bien vite, oubliant que son vice-capitaine lui manquait, il fit signe à Ichigo de s'approcher.

- Kurosaki, lorsque je lancerai mon bankai, tu devras tracer un passage pour Akito dans le maelström de pétales.

- Hein !

- Vas-y Rukia !

La jeune femme s'exécuta avec grâce, jaillissant derrière la chose.

- Première danse... Tsuki shiro !

Avant même que la colonne de glace ait eu le temps de se disloquer entière, Byakuya s'était avancé et laissait tomber son sabre vers le sol.

- Bankai... Senbon sakura Kageyoshi...

Et les légers pétales meurtriers s'élevèrent. Surprise, Rukia se glissa prestement hors de portée des pétales qui s'abattirent sur les éclat de glaces emportant le corps de la chose.

Ichigo se précipita sous la vague de pétale, attrapant le jeune shinigami par le col.

- Allez Akito, on se magne !

À grand coups de Zangetsu, il se traçait un chemin à travers la furieuse danse des pétales qui s'acharnait à réduire en poussière la monstrueuse créature.

- Vas-y ! cherche !

Alors que Byakuya empêchait la régénération complète de la créature, Akito sondait de toutes ses forces les débris de ce corps. Ichigo qui combattait tant bien que mal les vagues de pétales qui réduisaient en miettes les restes du corps de la chose trouva rapidement le temps long.

Sous les assauts de Senbonsakura , chaque seconde semblait une heure et la moindre hésitation d'Akito les mettait tous deux en danger mortel. Alors qu'il dirigeait au mieux les pétales de son bankai, Byakuya observait avec attention les deux jeunes gens, guettant le moment où ils trouveraient la minuscule parcelle de ce corps qui donnait une âme vulnérable à cette chose.

Ils commençaient à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés lorsqu'Akito cria :

- C'est là !

Ichigo montra les dents avec impatience.

- Ben vas-y, balance-z-y ton meilleur kido !

Avant même qu'Akito ait pu esquisser un geste, Kuchiki était là, pointant un doigt vengeur sur l'amas de chair ensanglantée.

- Riku Jokoro ! »

Et l'étoile à six branches vint emprisonner la chose qui ne put se régénérer que jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un gros chien (ou d'un petit poney pour ceux qui préfèrent les poney), la prison d'énergie entravant les mouvements de cette chose.

Lentement, un calme mortel s'abattit sur la rue.

Imperturbable, le capitaine appela le quartier général au Seireitei pour signaler la capture d'une des créatures non identifiées et la présence de deux blessés graves.

« Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Rukia en se penchant sur Yumichika toujours inconscient.

- Il est vivant, se contenta de répondre Ikkaku. »

Malgré l'apparente indifférence du shinigami, Rukia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas quitté son ami de tous le combat, ce qui devait représenter un sacrifice de taille de la part d'Ikkaku Madarame, l'homme qui se damnerait pour un bon combat.

Sur le champ de bataille, Akito et Ichigo inspectaient les déchets de la chose avec curiosité.

« C'est pas du sang ça !

- On dirait de la... heuu.

- Ça va Akito, on a pigé, pas besoin de nous faire un dessin.

- D'un autre côté, ça explique l'odeur.

Byakuya intervint, avant que les enfants... pardon, les shinigamis ne se dispersent trop.

- On amène tout dans un immeuble inoccupé à une centaine de mètres de là. L'équipe de nettoyage va arriver dans quelques heures. Nous regagnerons le Seireitei lorsque la créature sera stabilisée, ils préparent un dispositif pour la garder prisonnière.

Rukia et Ikkaku se chargèrent chacun d'un blessé, et bondirent dans la direction indiquée. Gardant toujours la créature prisonnière, Byakuya la fit transporter par les deux derniers qui en étaient maintenant à plaindre l'équipe de nettoyage.

- Non, c'est franchement infâme ce truc : j'aurais l'impression de nettoyer les latrines de la onzième division.

- Hé ! Elles sont très bien nos latrines ! Protesta Ikkaku qui avait tout entendu.

- C'est une image, Madarame, une image.

- Mouais, n'empêche, depuis le Rukongai je n'avais eu affaire à un truc aussi dégeulasse; maugréa Rukia pour elle-même. »

Arrivés aux sixième étage d'un immeuble de bureaux à vendre, ils se posèrent et commencèrent à soigner les blessés en attendant la permission de ramener la créature.

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

« À ce rythme-là, ils ont le temps de crever dix fois ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on les ramène pas en laissant la bestiole ici en attendant ?

- Parce que cette créature doit rester sous surveillance, et que toi et Rukia restez ici.

Byakuya, concentré sur la créature emprisonnée ne vit pas le regard furieux d'Ikkaku qui resserra le poing à s'en faire péter les phalanges.

- Dans ce cas Akito et moi rentrons avec les blessés et vous attendez des nouvelles du Seireitei ici.

- Oh ?

Un « oh ? » comme ça, à la Byakuya Kuchiki, avec plein de glaçons qui vous glissent dans le dos en l'entendant, ne souffre pas de réponse. Mais vous savez quoi ? Les brutasses de la onzième ne craignent rien ni personne et n'ont pas appris à se taire et obéir à un autre capitaine que le leur.

Et donc...

- Faites ce que vous voulez, je me tire.

Un bref regard inintéressé plus tard et Byakuya décida que le sort de ces quatre pauvres types lui était parfaitement indifférent. Prenant le simple regard inexpressif comme une autorisation, Akito se leva à son tour, attrapa le corps inanimé du shinigami, salua bien bas Rukia et Ichigo et suivit Ikkaku qui commençait à partir, Yumihchika dans ses bras. Il se retourna d'un coup.

- Kuchiki, bon courage avec cet idiot. Ichigo, fais pas trop de conneries. Ciao les amoureux !

Et il disparut derrière la porte vers le Seireitei, laissant trois shinigamis, une créature puante non identifiée, et un silence gêné.

Rukia s'assit à côté d'Ichigo, l'air un peu embarrassé. Une telle proximité n'était pas gênante en soi. Non, mais le fait que Byakuya soit pile en face d'eux à côté d'une bête gargouillante et malodorante pétait l'ambiance en beauté.

Pris de court par la brutale dispersion de l'équipe, Byakuya fixa les deux jeunes gens avec suspicion. Le côté « petit comité » avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Avantage : il pouvait les surveiller. Inconvénient : s'il devait les surveiller, c'est parce qu'ils allaient faire des conneries.

Rougissant malgré lui à cause de la dernière remarque d'Ikkaku (_c'est faux et complètement débile... ouais, bon, ça va, j'ai peut-être un peu le béguin pour Rukia..._ ), Ichigo tentait vainement de détendre l'atmosphère en sifflotant, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'arracher des sanglot plaintifs de la part de la créature. _Bon, ben on sait, ce truc n'a aucun goût en matière de musique._

De son côté, Rukia s'était résignée à éviter tous les regards : celui de son frère, celui d'Ichigo et ceux de la créature. À la vérité, ce dernier le gênait bien moins que les deux autres. Entre cet idiot d'Ichigo qui rougissait comme un collégien (c'est un collégien) et Byakuya qui semblait peu à peu prendre la tête d'un inquisiteur espagnol du XVII° siècle, mieux valait contempler le sol en béton.

_Oh qu'il est beau le sol en béton !_

Ichigo sourit en coin. _Tiens, la technique du beau parquet !_ Technique millénaire pour éviter les situations embarrassantes. Il cessa (enfin) de siffloter et adopta la même stratégie. Étant face à la bébête, il détourna son regard vers le sol à ses pieds. Puis un peu vers la droite... tiens, y'avait un genoux de Rukia là. Un genoux, un mollet, un pied, la courbe de sa cuisse qui se dessinait sous le tissu noir de son hakama.

Ichigo sentit un frisson lui serrer les tripes. Il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Byakuya le foudroyer du regard.

Ouais, d'accord, la technique du beau parquet avait dérivé en technique de matage des cuisses de Rukia mais non, c'est pas une raison !

Il se remit donc à contempler le sol en béton au bout de ses pieds.

_Oh qu'il est beau le sol en béton !_

Lassée de toujours admirer le même béton gris, Rukia changea légèrement de position pour pouvoir plus commodément se délecter de la contemplation du plafond.

Ichigo sentit le mouvement à côté de lui et sourit en coin. _Le beau plafond, variante du beau parquet lorsque le temps se fait long._ Ça devait bien faire une petite heure qu'ils poireautaient dans un silence de cimetière.

Dans un réflexe con mais logique, il voulu consulter sa montre. Qu'il n'avait pas. Et, dépité, il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Que n'eut-il pas fait ! Car juste à l'endroit où sa main inutile sans montre aurait dû rencontrer le sol en béton (très beau le sol), elle trouva un contact chaud et doux.

_Oups._

Byakuya fusilla le jeune homme du regard, mais fort heureusement, Ichigo passa à travers les balles et s'en sortit vivant. Mais il retira vite sa main de la cuisse de Rukia qui, elle, avait virée à l'écarlate au moment même où le léger contact s'était fait sentir. Écarlate du plus bel effet qui répondait avec harmonie au rouge carmin des joues d'Ichigo. Et contrastait à ravir avec le teint blême de Byakuya.

En essayant de chasser l'importun, elle le repoussa du revers de la main. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, une main en frôla une autre et Byakuya frôla l'apoplexie.

« Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Oui Byakuya ?

- Prie.

- Hein !

- Grand frère vous... »

Byakuya, à demi relevé avait déjà porté la main à son sabre et semblait très désireux de l'utiliser dans les secondes à venir. Projet que Rukia semblait n'approuver que modérément. La suite se déroula dans une joyeuse confusion, Ichigo essayant de se relever pour protester, Rukia essayant de l'empêcher de parler (vu qu'il n'allait dire que des conneries qui aggraveraient la situation déjà pas mal tendue) et Byakuya dont les yeux sortirent de leur orbite en voyant sa chère petite sœur se jeter sur cet abruti d'humain.

« Indécent !

- Bya... on se calme...

- Ichigo ! Mon frère ! »

Ce fut précisément ce moment que choisit la fenêtre située dans le mur contre lequel était appuyé Kuchiki pour exploser dans une gerbe de verre cassé et un fracas monstre.

Laissant passer une tignasse rouge et un sourire goguenard, la fenêtre grande ouverte mourut en laissant son cadre tomber en morceaux.

Renji sourit de toutes ses nombreuses dents en voyant Rukia à moitié sur Ichigo, la main sur sa bouche, tous les deux très touges et très gênés.

« Hey les enfants ! Je dérange peut-être ? Vous en avez de l'audace, avec le capitaine dans la même maison, faites pas trop de bruit, hein ! »

**A SUIVRE...**

**tadaaam que va-t-il se passer ? Qui va se faire "shire senbonsakurer" le premier ? aura-t-on un bisou Rukia/Ichigo ? la créature repoussante va-t-elle pouvoir rejoindre le pays des barbapapa ? pour le savoir, rdv le 6 mars ! And reviewwww par pitié ! Promis, on répondra à temps ^^**

et comme l'attente est longue, un avant goût du chapitre suivant :

« Il croisa son regard affamé. Affamé. C'était bien le mot.

- Vous avez envie ?

- ...

- Je m'en fous, moi j'en ai envie. »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes qui nous font toujours très plaisir (malgré l'absence de compte FFnet pour y répondre).

à Mimy111 : merci encore mille fois des tes reviews et d'aimer toujours autant. Et en plus, tu es pardonnée de ne pas avoir posté de review depuis longtemps ^^ On espère que tu ne trouves pas l'histoire trop longue, et que les chapitres te plaisent toujours (apparemment oui), merci de nous soutenir. Une petite rectification : Byakuya est génial, tout court, il n'a pas besoin de nous pour le devenir (mode fans de Byakuya : off). En tous cas merci encore et on espère que le chapitre que tu viens de lire a satisfais des attentes en matières d'action. Les scènes d'actions sont difficiles à bien écrire, alors on s'entraîne encore XD

à hidakatsuki-x : merci beaucoup pour ta review et merci d'avoir aimé cette fic. Bravo d'avoir tout lu d'une traite (et après on se demande pourquoi on passe des heures devant le pc ^^). Ravis de voir que tu apprécies notre humour qui ne fait pas toujours l'unanimité (on fait ce qu'on peut) et, un peu de patience, la suite arrive bientôt (là aussi, on fait ce qu'on peut). On espère bien sûr que le chapitre que tu viens de lire te plait autant que les autres, et on promet de s'améliorer chaque jour un peu plus ^^ Une mention spéciale pour le "les parties réservées aux adultes"... trop mignonnement dit ! ça donne envie d'en refaire encore plein !

à Celle qu'on ne connaît pas (enfin, on en connaît la provenance maintenant ^^) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme à chaque fois,c 'est un plaisir de retrouver une lectrice assidue et qui a bon goût XD Effectivement, Kuchiki n'est pas super amical avec l'espèce humaine mais bon, tant qu'il se prête de bonne grâce à nos fantasmes fictionnels... il a le droit de nous traiter de tout ce qu'il veut XD d'ailleurs, il va bien se racheter par la suite Bon courage pour grimper la côte et bonne lecture, à bientôt.

à Looxer : merci à toi de reviewer et merci d'aime cette fic et de nous soutenir ^^ on espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu !


	23. Le doute VI

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA WARNING : c'est un peu gore par moment, mangez pas en même temps (enfin, faites ce que vous voulez, z'êtes grands)

NA IMPORTANT : vachement important en effet : le rythme d'écriture s'est stabilité à un chapitre par mois (c'est long, oui, mais au moins ça tombe chaque mois avec certitude !) : chacune de nos fics est publiée un dimanche du mois. 40 jour est publié le premier dimanche du mois, Huis Clos, le deuxième, 100 choses, le troisième... Maintenant, ça règle définitivement le problème des retards de publication : y'en aura plus. Merci de votre attention, de votre compréhension, de votre soutien et enjoy the reading !

* * *

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le doute VI**

___« j'ai trouvé celui que mon cœur aime. Je l'ai saisi, ne le lâcherai point »_

_Ct. III, 4_

* * *

D'accord, le grand singe qui débarque par la fenêtre du salon, c'est bien joli mais pas hyper logique. Donc, expliquons, et pour cela, il faut revenir quelques heures auparavant.

Le retour de quatre shinigamis dont deux en pièces détachées n'était pas passé inaperçu. En même temps, ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre puisque toute une partie de la hiérarchie shinigamis attendait le résultat de cette mission avec impatience (pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose dans ce bled), sans parler d'Ukitake qui n'en dormait plus de la nuit. Savoir que Byakuya était lâché en liberté sur Terre avec deux barbares de la onzième division l'inquiétait un tout petit peu. Bon, de toute façon, en principe, ils ne pouvait porter atteinte aux humains, mais avec ces monstres-là, on ne pouvait jamais savoir, ils étaient capable de tout.

Aussi le retour d'Ikkaku et ses trois compagnons fut une réelle surprise. D'abord, ils ne ramenaient ni la créature (qu'ils étaient parti chasser), ni le capitaine (qui était censé être à leur tête). Et pour couronner le tout, il y en avait deux dans le tas qui étaient vachement moins en forme que les deux autres. C'est avec un vague relent de foirage de mission qu'Ukitake accueillit le troisième siège et se fit expliquer la chose.

Concis, précis mais vulgaire, Ikkaku avait annoncé au capitaine Ukitake que « cette saloperie de bestiole est capturés, c'est le coincé du cul qui s'en occupe, nous on a ramené les deux couillons qui se sont fait niquer » (c'est désespérant : il nous résume en trente mots ce qu'on a mit dix pages à décrire dans le dernier chapitre).

Immédiatement, Unohana avait été prévenue et Renji convoqué.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la convocation fut assez mal prise. Voire carrément ignorée.

« Renji ?

- Ouais ?

- Je te rappelle qu'un formulaire viens d'arriver.

- Hey, on nage dans les formulaires, celui-ci fera la queue comme tout le monde. Donne-lui un ticket, on l'appellera quand ce sera son tour.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils derrière ses lunettes de mouche et attrapa le message en renvoyant le messager.

- Ça vient de la treizième, y'a écrit urgent dessus.

- Mets-le sur la pile des messages urgents.

Sans aucune considération pour le respect de la correspondance privée de son vice-capitaine, Nanako Musokuri ouvrit le pli et lut attentivement.

- Tu es convoqué par le capitaine Ukitake, immédiatement.

Renji releva la tête et dévisagea sa collègue pour mesurer son degré de sérieux. Peine perdue, Nanako était toujours sérieuse. Elle ne faisait de l'humour que le premier avril, et encore, c'était juste par respect d'une traditions multi-séculaire chez les shinigamis qui veut que tous les hommes de la division tentent d'accrocher un poisson d'avril dans le dos de l'officier qui leur est directement supérieur. On imagine sans peine l'état d'esprit de Renji ce jour-là depuis sa prise de rang dans la sixième division.

Et donc, avec une certaine déférence, Nanako tendit le message au vice-capitaine qui le parcourut en diagonale.

Et puis il marmonna.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on me veut encore bordel ? Pour une fois que je bosse.

Le ton doctoral de sa collègue le rappela à l'ordre.

- Renji.

- Oui, Nanako, je vais y aller, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu désobéir aux ordres ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux parler de la fois où tu as attaqué toute la division pour sauver Rukia Kuchiki, oui, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu.

- C'est mal de faire de l'ironie face à un homme désarmé, tu sais.

- T'es encore là ?

- Ça va, ça va. »

Dire que Renji se précipita au QG de la treizième division est un doux euphémisme, il se rua littéralement dans les rues du Seireitei. L'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Kuchiki était tout bonnement insensée et pourtant il ne voyait pas pourquoi on l'appellerait dans le cas contraire.

Si tout allait bien, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le laisser comater dans son bureau pendant que Nanako signait des formulaires. Si Kuchiki s'était fait arracher la tête par une bestiole démoniaque, au contraire, il fallait qu'il soit alerté. Donc quelque chose avait foiré, et il était anxieux à l'idée d'apprendre quoi.

Il débarqua les cheveux au vent, décoiffé, débraillé et le souffle court. À sa vue, Ukitake sut que ses doutes, déjà pas mal fondés, étaient confirmés. Comment un homme de la classe de Byakuya Kuchiki pouvait accepter un tel comportement de la part de son vice-capitaine ? Et comment un primate de la pire espèce pouvait faire preuve de telles attentions pour un autre homme ?

Sans même saluer, Renji se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa les épaules en bafouillant.

« Y'a un problème ? Le capitaine... ?

Même en laissant sa phrase en suspens, on y sentait tout de même toute son anxiété. Renji fixa Ukitake intensément et, ne lisant rien dedans, se décida à continuer, la voix basse et le ton haché.

- Le capitaine, il ne lui est rien arrivé ?

Avant qu'Ukitake ait pu répondre, une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

- T'inquiète, il est sain et sauf ton capitaine.

- Ikkaku !

- On s'en est bien tiré, il faut juste préparer la réception pour le retour du héros.

Renji s'avança, intrigué. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur le sort de son amant, il pouvait librement s'interroger sur les raisons de la présence de Ikkaku seul.

- Vous vous êtes séparés ?

Ikkaku acquiesça.

- La saloperie que t'as déniché sur Terre va avoir besoin d'une cage sacrément solide si tu veux mon avis.

Machinalement, Renji passa la main sur son ventre, là où _son_ monstre avait plongé une patte griffue.

- Une idée de ce que c'est ?

- Jamais vu. Et puis c'est pas mon boulot. On est juste revenus pour ramener les blessés.

- Les blessés ?

Ikkaku haussa les épaules en soupirant. Renji dans cet état d'amourette avancée était très proche de l'insupportable.

- T'inquiète, ni le capitaine Kuchiki, ni sa sœur ne sont blessés.

- Ah.

Pas une seule seconde, Renji n'imagina que Yumichika pouvait être du nombre des pauvres types qui finissent plein de sang dans la gueule en gargouillant sur une civière. C'était tellement sale, moche, dénué de classe ou d'élégance, totalement anti-Yumichika quoi. Donc il restait le petit gars de la treizième qui était parti avec Rukia.

_Bon, un mort de plus... c'est pas non plus la fin du monde._

Brisant le cour de ces pensées plus qu'intolérables, une poignée de nouveaux-venus, sous la direction de la douce Unohana, pénétra dans la pièce. Le capitaine parcourut la pièce du regard, plissa des yeux avec suspicion en voyant que Renji était là. On l'appelle pour des blessés graves et urgent et comme par hasard, qui est-ce qu'on retrouve dans la place : Renji Abarai... oui oui oui, y'a de quoi se méfier. Mais voyant qu'il tenait sur ses pieds et qu'il avait l'air lucide (pas moins que d'habitude du moins), elle s'enquit de la raison de sa présence ici.

- Capitaine Ukitake, où sont les blessés ?

_Les blessés ?_

- Ah Retsu, merci d'avoir fait vite. Il faut que tu les voies de toute urgence, ça a l'air grave.

Renji sursauta en voyant Ikkaku se précipiter dans la salle contiguë en murmurant d'une voix cassée.

- C'est par là.

- Hé ?

Laissant en suspends la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Renji suivit le mouvement. Voir Ikkaku inquiet avait un petit côté dérangeant mais Renji essaya tout de même de se rassurer.

Dans la petite pièce sombre, une seule fenêtre dispensait une lueur blafarde. Sur une table, au milieu de la pièce, deux corps reposaient, apparemment sans vie, à moitiés recouvert d'un drap.

- Ouh putain ! Ça sent la morgue ici !

- Akito !

- Mais c'est de ma faute s'il y a un drap blanc sur ces corps ?

- Il a raison, Ukitake, la mise en scène est lugubre si tu veux mon avis.

- C'est pour qu'ils ne prennent pas froid.

Unohana hocha la tête en levant un sourcil. Si Jushiro aussi se mettaient aux excuses vaseuses, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Comme tous les autres shinigamis présents, Renji s'avança vers la table. Il sentit Isane se glisser devant lui et la vit soulever un bout du drap.

- Oulala c'est moche, on dirait du steak haché !

- Isane voyons !

- Bah laissez-la, dire c'est vrai qu'il est passé au hachoir ce gars.

Malgré son ton dégagé, Renji sentit une tension présente dans la voix d'Ikkaku. Il s'approcha et resta bouché bée devant les corps.

- Yumichika.

Il se retrourna brusquement vers Ikkaku resté en arrière.

- Hey !

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire sa stupéfaction. Comment Yumichika pouvait-il être à moitié mort si Ikkaku était avec lui ? Il se rua sur son ami, le saisit par le col et s'approcha à tel point qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à une dizaine centimètres de lui.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...

Le regard impitoyable d'iKkaku le transperça.

- Tu le sais mieux que personne.

Il appuya son poing contre le ventre de Renji, à l'endroit où la cicatrice laissée par la créature formait une légère boursouflure.

- Dans un combat, le risque c'est de mourir.

Interrompant brusquement l'échange qui avait l'air prêt à dégénérer, Ukitake tira Renji par le col et s'adressa à sa collège.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont morts pour l'instant. Retsu, tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux ?

Le capitaine haussa les épaules.

- On peut toujours faire quelque chose. Isane occupe-toi de Yumicihka Ayasegawa, je me charge de l'autre homme.

- Bien capitaine.

Alors que les hommes de la quatrième emmenaient les deux blessés sous l'œil vigilant de leur vice-capitaine, Unohana attrapa à son tour Renji par le col et le tira hors de la pièce. S'ils pouvaient éviter des disputes infantiles et inutiles, tout serait pour le mieux.

- Vice-capitaine Abarai, comment vont vos blessures.

- Hein ? Heu... pour le mieux... m'dame... heu capitaine.

- Le capitaine Kuchiki devrait être bientôt de retour.

Renji s'immobilisa et dévisagea son interlocutrice. Elle continua, sur le même ton bas et prudent.

- Il y a des choses qu'il est préférable de ne pas ébruiter... parfois la discrétion est une tactique sage. Vous me suivez ?

L'air plus que simiesque du lieutenant lui apprit que non, il ne suivait rien du tout. Essayez de parler par sous-entendus avec un crétin tel que lui, et voyez le résultat.

- Votre empressement à revoir votre capitaine fait plaisir à voir, mais n'en faites pas trop.

- Trop, moi ?

- Lieutenant !

- Ah oui, d'accord capitaine Unohana, je vais... je vais...

- Vous calmer.

_Compte là-dessus !_

- Lieutenant ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, je comprends oui, je vais m'en occuper. AU revoir capitaine. »

Unohana vit le lieutenant aller au devant d'Ikkaku Madarame et lui assener une tape « amicale » dans le dos. Le genre de tape amicale qui vous envoi un type normalement constitué valser à deux ou trois mètres en recrachant ses vertèbres.

« Bon, alors c'est quoi c't'embrouille ?

- Quelle embrouille ?

- Ben Yumi... chika, il lui est arrivé quoi ?

Renji s'était retenu de donner le diminutif gnangnan qu'il réservait parfois à celui qui avait partagé pas mal de ses frasques à la onzième division. Non seulement Ikkaku ne le supportait pas, mais en plus, c'était malvenu de parler d'un gars mourant sur un ton léger.

- Blessé.

- Naan, t'es sûr ? J'avais pas remarqué ! Moi qui pensait qu'il pétait le feu ! Franchement, Ikkaku, comment il en est arrivé là ? Il est vachement plus prudent que toi en combat et...

- J'ai pas besoin de ton avis, Renji. Ta gueule.

_Ah ouais, quand même._

C'était très vexant de se faire remballer par un Ikkaku sombre comme une robe de bure, c'est encore plus vexant quand on sait que ce même Ikkaku ne s'était jamais gêné pour faire la leçon à Renji plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Même, t'as pas assuré quoi.

Avant même qu'il ait finit sa phrase, Renji se senti projeté contre le mur. Les lames en bois se plièrent pour faire une petite place à sa grosse tête.

Tu sais pas quand il faut la fermer toi...

Et le troisième siège tourna les talons et Renji décolla son visage du mur juste à temps pour le voir prendre la direction de l'hôpital central.

Après de saisissants adieux au mur en bois (qu'il commençait à connaître presque aussi bien que les parquets, bon, généralement les parquets il les visitait avec l'aide de la semelle de Rukia). Il pencha la tête avec fatalisme.

_Oulah..._

Renji n'avait jamais vu Ikkaku dans un tel état de nervosité. Il le cachait comme il pouvait, mais il ne pouvait pas dissimuler sa colère. Sa colère contre quoi ? Contre ceux qui avaient prévu cette mission ? Contre la chose qui avait grièvement blessé Yumichika ? Ou contre lui-même, pour n'avoir pas su le protéger ? Du haut de son incommensurable ignorance de l'âme des shinigamis, Renji ne se serait jamais aventuré à envisager une hypothèse plutôt qu'une autre. Ça n'allait pas forcément très bien entre ses deux amis ces derniers temps, seulement, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Mouais, d'ailleurs, comment se sentirait-il lui, si Kuchiki se faisait laminer lors d'une mission avec lui ? Impossible à dire, c'était à la limite de l'envisageable.

Non, c'est vrai que l'inverse était bien plus probable. C'était lui qui se faisait latter, qui passait à deux doigts du cimetière, qui finissait cuit comme un steak à l'hôpital, qui souffrait comme une bête pendant des jours. C'était lui qui se faisait recoudre le ventre, qui se prenait des coups dans la gueule tous les deux jours. Entre eux deux, c'était lui qui finirait tôt ou tard par mourir lamentablement dans un caniveau... ouais, non p'têtre pas. N'empêche que lui s'en prenait plein la gueule et Kuchiki, jamais rien.

Presque.

De fil en aiguille, Renji réalisa que, lorsqu'il se retrouvait à l'hôpital à se faire charcuter par les bouchers de la quatrième division, c'était à Kuchiki de se faire du mauvais sang. En principe. Parce qu'en réalité, imaginer Byakuya en train de se faire du mouron pour Renji tenait plus ou moins du fantasme, voire du gag.

_Est-ce qu'il s'en fait un petit peu pour moi au moins ? Quand j'étais à l'hôpital y'a deux semaines, comment il était ? _

Renji se repassa les quelques jours qu'il avait passé à attendre que sa blessure cicatrise en mémoire, comme on repasse un film en accéléré.

_Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il... qu'il est venu me voir_, se dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. _Pour m'apporter du boulot, okay. _(Lire Sept jours pour guérir, très bon, pas cher, mêmes auteurs, mêmes éditions).

_Il est venu jouer au go avec moi, même._

Bon, vous voyez où ça va le mener tout ça ? Oui parce que de jeu de go en jeu de go, y'a qu'un pas pour se retrouver au lit... un pas franchit aisément.

_Ah ouais, en fait, il m'a sauté dessus. Et moi aussi. Et c'était bien. _

Un sourire crétin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Putain, il me manque trop. _Et tout une flopée d'images que les lois de notre beau pays interdisent aux mineurs envahit son petit cerveau.

Le tirant brutalement de son trop fantasmagorique, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Renji ! Il faut que je te parle.

- Hein ?

Le lieutenant se retourna et vit avec tristesse Ukitake lui adresser un sourire crisper. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Renji avait toujours trouvé un petit côté sexy au capitaine de la treizième division. Bon, ce n'était pas une référence, selon son degré de frustration, il était parfaitement capable de trouver une pieuvre sexy, pour peu qu'elle soit consentante (et encore... non en fait, le consentement n'était même pas nécessaire) et vivante. Mais, malgré tout, Ukitake avait tout pour plaire. Tout ça pour dire que même un capitaine sexy comme Jushiro Ukitake ne faisait pas le poids face à une débauche (c'est le mot) de pensées perverses impliquant dans le désordre Byakuya, Renji, deux ou trois chandelles, une bougie parfumée, de l'huile parfumée aussi, des pétales de cerisiers, une pieuvre (tiens la voilà la pieuvre). Bref, Ukitake, en voyant l'expression de haine pure que lui lança brièvement Renji.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il avait les yeux dans le vague et la bave aux lèvres, ce n'est pas comme si je le dérangeait !

- Est-ce que tu peux me suivre, il faut que tu repartes sur Terre.

- Hein ?

_Mais quel débile_, pensa Ukitake. _Mais qu'est-ce que Byakuya peut bien lui trouver ? _

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Renji le fixa avec un air accusateur.

- Pardon de te déranger, ajouta Ukitake, que sa bonne conscience finissait toujours par rattraper (hé oui, c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les gentils dans les mangas).

- Non, non, je ne faisait rien de toute façon, mentit Renji qui, de toute façon, ne pouvait pas en vouloir longtemps à un gars aussi sexy qu'Ukitake.

Et puis immédiatement, une vague de culpabilité le saisit, qu'il tenta d'endiguer en se raisonnant. Non, trouver quelqu'un sexy n'est pas un crime. _Contempler n'est pas tromper._

- La situation est devenue un tout petit peu tendue sur Terre, il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi.

Renji soupira... mais quand est-ce qu'il en aurait fini avec les emmerdements ? Lui qui n'aspirait qu'à vivre de bastons et de beuveries, pourquoi le faisait-on chier avec des questions bien au-delà de sa compréhension ?

Ils retournèrent au QG de la treizième division et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle qui avait fait office de morgue.

C'est marrant, songea Renji, les cadavres en moins et c'est tout de suite plus vivant.

- Je vais parler franchement, sache que nous sommes seuls ici et que rien de ce que nous dirons ne sortira d'ici.

Le simple énoncé de cette phrase eu le don de mettre Renji trèèèès mal à l'aise. C'est comme quand on vous dit « t'inquiète pas mais... », forcément vous vous inquiétez. C'est normal.

Et donc Renji s'inquiétait.

- Toi et Byakuya Kuchiki entretenez une relation ?

_Ah oui, quand même._

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur les lèvre de Renji et il montra un bout de canine.

- Et vous avez deviné ça tout seul ?

- Je t'en pris ! Un peu de respect.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, mes excuses capitaine.

- Sachant cela, et en imaginant qu'il me faille quelqu'un pour convaincre Byakuya de faire une chose à la quelle il se refuse, serais-tu en mesure de le convaincre ?

- Vous me demandez de...

- En clair, est-ce que Byakuya t'écouterait ?

- Heu.. le capitaine Kuchiki ?

Ukitake hocha la tête. Oui Byakuya Kuchiki, est-ce qu'il y avait un autre péquenot nommé Byakuya qui se promenait sur Terre à la poursuite de gros monstres sanguinaires ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con quand il le voulait.

- Vous posez sérieusement la question ?

Renji eut un mouvement de recul. C'était une blague ou quoi ? Ou de l'ironie ? Kuchiki, l'écouter, lui ? Ils pouvaient bien coucher ensemble mais y'a des limites à tout quand même.

Renji pris son air le plus désolé qu'il avait en stock, celui qu'il utilisait pour apitoyer sa propriétaire quand elle venait lui réclamer son loyer.

- Mais... enfin, capitaine Ukitake, le capitaine n'écoute personne.

Et c'est très bien comme ça, bordel ! Nan mais on irait où avec un Kuchiki raisonnable qui fait ce qu'on lui dit de faire ? Hein ? Ce serait le boxon, n'est-ce pas ?

Ukitake sentit son immense patience se faire entamer par le bord.

Bon, oui, c'est vrai, Byakuya n'écoute personne, même pas lui, même le capitaine commandant, pas plus que les vieux sages de sa famille. À la rigueur, on pouvait dire qu'il avait écouté son grand-père, une ou deux fois mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

- Vois-tu la situation risque d'être tendue sur Terre.

L'œil vide et bovin de Renji lui apprit que non, il ne voyait rien du tout.

- Il va falloir laisser Rukia sur terre à la fin de leur mission.

- Où est le problème ?

À nouveau Ukitake dévisagea Renji avec stupeur.

_Il est complètement con en fait._

- Il est probable que ton capitaine ne soit pas... complètement consentant.

Renji sourit en lui-même. Consentant ? _Ben avec moi il est même très demandeur._ Non, il n'allait définitivement pas laisser échapper ça à voix haute. L'œil sévère de Ukitake lui apprit que ce dernier avait très bien su interpréter son air rêveur.

- Effectivement, c'est une possibilité.

- Je pense que si tu allais les chercher, il ferait certainement moins d'histoires.

- Hé euh... gloups... qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

- Voyons, si son vice-capitaine vient lui dire que sa division a besoin de lui tout de suite, il se pressera sans faire attention au reste.

Comme Renji n'avait pas entendu d'excuses aussi vaseuse depuis des dizaines d'années, il applaudit mentalement à la pauvreté d'imagination d'Ukitake. C'est ça quand on est vachement honnête depuis l'enfance, on est incapable de dire une connerie crédible à l'âge adulte. Donc, de toute évidence, si Ukitake savait pour lui et Kuchiki, il avait également compris que Byakuya aimait beaucoup ça, assez pour céder s'il revenait le chercher lui ? Peut-être. Renji en doutait tout de même sérieusement. Normalement entre la perspective d'une nuit de plaisir dans les bras de Renji Abarai et un entêtement ridicule à vouloir retenir une petite sœur récalcitrante et chiante, le choix était vite fait. N'importe qui aurait choisi la première solution. Sauf que Byakuya Kuchiki n'est pas n'importe qui.

- Vous voulez m'envoyer là-bas, chercher toute la bande et veiller à ce que Rukia reste saine et sauve chez Ichigo. Vous voulez que j'aille convaincre Byakuya Kuchiki d'être raisonnable ?

- En gros, c'est ça.

- Et pourquoi vous...

Renj laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Oui ?

- Non rien.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi il ne s'en chargeait pas tout seul et puis il s'était souvenu que le seul vrai but d'être chef c'est de ne plus avoir à faire ce que les sous-fifres peuvent faire à votre place. Sinon, y'a que des inconvénients.

- Et sous quel prétexte j'y vais ? Pour faire du tourisme ?

- Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé.

_Heureusement que je suis là._

Ukitake réfléchit une poignée de seconde. La petite histoire n'avait pas besoin d'être bien élaborée, personne n'y ferait attention de toute façon. Les gens qui lisaient les rapports de A à Z se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main.

- Tu pourrais aller faire tes adieux à Rukia. Après tout, votre longue amitié est de notoriété publique, tout le monde sait que vous avez grandi ensemble et que vous n'avez jamais été séparés.

- Ça peut faire illusion.

_Même si c'est pas du tout crédible, mais quel débile mental va croire cette excuse à la con ? _

- Ça fera bien l'affaire.

De toute façon, ni l'un ni l' autre ne se faisaient d'idées : Byakuya ne serait dupe de rien.

Mais d'une part Ukitake comptait sur l'attrait (inexplicable mais bon, tous les goûts sont dans la nature) que pouvait exercer Renji sur lui, et d'autre part, Renji songeait sérieusement que la combine attiserait bien assez la colère de son capitaine contre Ukitake. Donc, il ne risquait pas grand chose.

De toute façon, il n'avait jamais risqué grand chose avec Kuchiki (sauf dans le tome 17 mais c'est une autre histoire). Au pire, il finirait à nouveau avec des blessures graves et un ou deux malentendus qui mourraient sur l'oreiller. Oui, au pire, ça se finirait au lit, au mieux, ça serait au lit. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il s'en tirerait bien. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il traversa la fenêtre d'un immeuble abandonné pour voir Ichigo et Rukia à moitié dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Son arrivée tonitruante faite, il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Ben mon salaud, tu t'emmerdes pas ! En mission en plus ! Vous pouvez pas attendre d'être à la maison ? »

Ichigo commença par une tentative de protestation parfaitement inutile puisque Rukia était déjà sur son pote et prenait les mesures radicales qui s'imposaient pour le faire taire.

« Hiaaa ! »

Comme le voulait la coutume, Renji vint saluer le sol, la tête écrasée par la tatane de Rukia. Il avait plus l'habitude du plancher en bois, le sol en béton avait un petit quelque chose d'inhospitalier qui n'incitait pas à plus de familiarité avec lui. Aussi se releva-t-il rapidement, recrachant des morceaux par les narines.

« Moi aussi, j'suis content de vous revoir ! Il est où le capitaine ? »

Remise de son soudain accès de violence (qui avait eu l'effet escompté, d'ailleurs, Renji avait changé de sujet en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Kurotsuchi pour disséquer un cadavre), Rukia ouvrit de grands yeux. Cet idiot ne l'avait donc pas fait exprès ? Il était donc vraiment si con que ça ? Elle ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans une main.

_Rukia, tu le sais depuis des années, tu as grandi avec lui. S'il avait une once de jugeote, tu l'aurais su depuis le temps._

Ichigo tendit un doigt en direction du mur auquel Renji tournait le dos. Une expression figée sur ses traits, un sourire crispé et une lueur de panique au fond des yeux.

Muettement il hurla à l'importun.

_Il est derrière toi, il va te tuer, cours !_

Totalement hermétique à cette tentative de télépathie (vouée à l'échec dès le début : pour communiquer en pensées, encore faut-il penser), Renji tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite.

« Ben quoi ? Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux, il lui est quand même rien arrivé ? »

Tous eurent une seconde d'hésitation en entendait avec netteté la pointe d'anxiété qui perçait au fond de la voix de Renji.

Byakuya Kuchiki, dès que la fenêtre avait éclaté en dizaines de morceaux, avait su ce qui se passait. Bon, en fait il avait surtout senti le reiatsu de son vice-capitaine arriver dans le périmètre quelques minutes avant.

D'abord, se prendre les éclats de verre dans la tronche ne l'amusait que très modérément, voire pas du tout. Ensuite les premières tirades de Renji étant d'un goût plus que douteux, il avait naturellement porté la main à son sabre. Après tout, personne, et quand on dit personne c'est personne, ne pouvait ainsi mettre en doute la probité morale de sa chère petite sœur. Surtout pas avec un tel aplomb. Et certainement pas avec les antécédents de Renji Abarai. On parle d'un homme qui a dévergondé l'homme le plus vertueux du Seireite là ! Enfin, le manque total d'acuité de Renji l'avait proprement scandalisé. _Ne me dites pas que mon vice-capitaine est incapable de repérer le reiatsu de son capitaine à moins de cinq mètres de lui ? Mais quel est cet incapable. Dire que je couche avec lui.._. Cette dernière remarque restant, bien entendu, parfaitement involontaire.

Alors qu'il était fermement décidé à lui couper un bras ou deux pour la peine (non, c'est pas possible d'être un tel con sans en avoir honte), Byakuya se figea dans son élan en entendant la dernière phrase de Renji.

« Il... il va bien ? Oh les gars, vous me faites peur là avec vos tronches d'enterrement... il est toujours vivant au moins ? »

Nonobstant le fait qu'il venait de qualifier sa petite sœur de « gars », Byakuya abandonna son intention première de procéder à une exécution sommaire. Renji qui s'en faisait pour lui. C'était presque indécent à force d'être touchant.

Quel idiot.

Mais il ne put réprimer un léger sourire de surprise, laissant quelques rides se former au coin de ses yeux. Manque de bol, ce fut ce moment que choisit Ichigo pour cesser de regarder Renji comme s'il voyait un canard à six pattes et fixer le capitaine, histoire d'évaluer sa réaction. Vous imaginez sans peine à quel point il ne s'attendait à voir Byakuya Kuchiki sourire doucement en lorgnant sur les fesse de Renji (oui, bien sûr, cela va sans dire).

« Kkkkkk...

- Ichigo ? Ça va ? »

Finalement, ce fut Rukia, qui du haut de son solide bon sens féminin, mit tout le monde d'accord en renvoyant Renji dire bonjour au béton en grognant.

« Il est derrière toi, espèce de crétin !

- Putain ! Rukia, t'es presque aussi malade que lui ! Tu sais que le béton c'est mauvais pour la peau !

En ricanant sans aucune pitié, Ichigo tira Renji hors du sol, décrochant l'équivalent d'un parpaing en même temps.

- T'es vraiment une quiche en détection de reiatsu, toi !

- Tu peux parler. »

Tout en s'époussetant, Renji se retourna et put enfin se sentir tranquille.

Veillant à ce que ni Ichigo, ni Rukia ne s'intéressent pas à la tête qu'il faisait mais plutôt à la réaction de son capitaine, il en profita pour sourire de toutes se dents. Et dans sa tête, toute forme de pensée construite avait laissée place à un immense fantasme rougeoyant teintés d'étoiles étincelantes. Il ne s'était en aucun cas préparé à le retrouver et à le trouver encore plus désirable que jamais auparavant. Sous le choc, son cerveau avant abdiqué, laissant les rênes à ses hormones.

De son côté, Byakuya avait réussi à décrocher ses yeux de l'arrière train de Renji, pour la seule raison que ce dernier s'était tourné vers lui. Le regard un peu fier, le sourire un peu trop sûr de lui, l'air bien trop excité pour être honnête, Renji avait tout pour l'énerver là.

« Renji.

Le vice-capitaine prit sa voix la plus chaude pour devancer toute remarque. De toute façon, même inconsciemment, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler à Kuchiki d'un ton autre que très chaud.

- Bonjour capitaine. »

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Renji haussa les épaules et continua sur le même ton à déclencher un feu de forêt.

- Ordre du capitaine Ukitake, je suis venu faire mes adieux à Rukia et vous escorter au Seireitei.

- M'escorter ?

Le lieutenant soupira avec une moue carnassière.

- On ne sait jamais.

Bien conscient que le seul danger qui le guettait pour l'instant était la concupiscence de son vice-capitaine, Byakuya se permit un rictus.

Lentement, Renji prit le risque de s'approcher pour murmurer loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je vous escorte jusqu'à ce que vous vous en lassiez ?

Ce à quoi Byakuya répondit par un regard sévère.

- Si vous vous en lassez un jour... termina Renji avec impudence. »

Devant cet échange hautement suspect, Ichigo et Rukia observaient un silence prudent. Après tout, si Renji voulait se sacrifier en victime expiatoire pour apaiser la colère de Kuchiki, ça pouvait le faire. Ils échangèrent un regard étonnés. L'ambiance est devenue bizarre d'un coup, non ?

Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était fait menaçant, Byakuya reprit une attitude blasée au possible pour repousser fermement son lieutenant.

« Ukitake nous attend ?

- Oui, au plus vite, confirma Renji en retrouvant un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus réglementaire.

- Le dispositif d'accueil de cette créature est prêt ?

- Oui, les équipes de la treizième et douzième division ont fait de leur mieux.

- Bien. »

Byakuya se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens qui suivaient l'échange à distance.

« Il est temps de nous séparer.

Le long regard débordant d'émotions et de regrets qu'il lança à Rukia aurait certainement fait pleurer Goebbels en personne, mais la jeune femme ne put que soupirer en baissant les yeux.

- Mon frère...

Sagement, Ichigo se tint à l'écart de la scène. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ces adieux tous de pudeur et de retenue. Nul pathos, nulle sensiblerie mais plutôt une inexplicable douleur, diffuse et claire. Une douleur lancinante mais nécessaire.

Renji s'approcha de lui et lui assena une tape amicale digne d'un ours dans le dos.

- Fais pas trop de connerie... et... _il se pencha en avant et baissa la voix_ occupe-toi bien de Rukia.

Le jeune humain ne put que hocher la tête en souriant en songeant que Renji avait vraiment l'esprit mal tourné.

Ses adieux à Rukia furent à peu près les mêmes et cette fois-ci, Byakuya tiqua un peu en voyant à nouveau sa sœur se faire traiter comme un vieux pote de régiment.

Ils finirent par partir, emportant la créature enchaînée qui paraissait bien affaiblie par sa détention.

En passant le portail vers le Seireitei, Byakuya sentit une légère pression sur son bras. Il se tourna pour voir l'air à bout de souffle de Renji.

Renji ?

Ce dernier ôta sa main du bras de son capitaine pour venir la poser sur sa nuque, et à nouveau, exercer une légère pression dessus. Au lieu du regard désapprobateur auquel il s'attendait, ce fut une expression déterminée et sans pitié qui se peignait sur le visage du noble.

Jamais, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il n'avait jamais cru que Byakuya Kuchiki pouvait avoir ce genre d'expression sur son visage.

Il croisa son regard affamé. Affamé. C'était bien le mot.

- Vous avez envie ?

- ...

Aucun mot ne sortit mais la manière dont le regard sombre du capitaine vint hypnotiser son lieutenant parlait mieux qu'un long discours.

- Je m'en fous, moi j'en ai envie. »

Et ce fut avec un mélange d'impatience et d'excitation que les deux shinigamis passèrent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du Seireitei.

C'était sans compter sans le comité d'accueil qui les attendait avec un intérêt curieux et une excitation d'un autre genre, mais tout aussi forte que la leur. Il y avait là, dans le désordre : Ukitake qui venait en tant que chef de l'opération, Yamamoto qui n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à foutre de ses journées, Kurotsuchi qui avait, depuis son plus jeunes âge, une passion pour tout ce qui était monstrueux, accompagné de Nemu, toujours aussi sexy dans son mini kimono, Kyoraku qui lui non plus n'avait rien à foutre de ses journées et qui était venu embêter Jushiro au bon moment. La moitié de la treizième division attendait sur les côtés, histoire de vérifier que Rukia avait pu partir sans problèmes. Étrangement, Rikichi était là aussi, s'étant proposé pour veiller à ce que les deux officiers regagnent leur division à leur arrivée, parce que Nanako en avait ras les lunettes d'être la seule à bosser dans cette division.

La frustration fut à la hauteur de l'excitation lorsque les deux hommes réalisèrent qu'ils devraient encore attendre quelques bonnes heures avant d'assouvir leur passion mutuelle. Ils avaient bien patienter trois jours mais là, une heure de plus semblait plus longue qu'une année.

Ukitake vint à leur rencontre, un sourire paternel aux lèvres.

« Alors cette petite balade ? C'était bien ?

- Extatique, émit Byakuya avec l'expression exactement inverse à ses mots. »

**A SUIVRE...**

et comme un mois c'est toujours aussi long, voici un extrait de la suite :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fête au juste ?

- L'anniversaire de la fondation de la onzième division.

- D'où sort cette bouffonnerie ? »

**RDV le 3 avril pour le chapitre suivant !**

* * *

Et voici les réponse aux reviews sans compte FFnet, parce qu'on vous aime quand même XD :

prums't : bienvenu dans notre univers bleachien ^^ bravo pour avoir tout lu d'un coup, on est vraiment heureux que tu ais apprécié ces deux fics. Surtout ne fais pas attention aux gens qui t'entourent : bave, bave, bave sur ton clavier ^^ parce qu'ils le valent bien ! En revanche tu as fait une légère erreur de compte : on fait bien plus que 4 fautes sur les 22 chapitres (oui, on les compte quand on a rien d'autre à faire XD) mais merci de nous accorder le bénéfice du doute !  
Tu fais bien de demander la suite (ça la fait pas arriver plus vite, mais ça la fait souvent plus longue et mieux faite),, ça nous encourage à continuer, à mettre les bouchées doubles. Ce chapitre est sûrement arrivés quelques minutes après le 6 mars mais on espère que tu l'as aussi lu et apprécié avec le même intérêt. Bonne lecture pour la suite et à bientôt !

à hidakatsuki-x : encore merci de tes reviews et d'avoir aimé ce dernier chapitre. Merci de nous encourager et de nous inciter à passer encore des heures à écrire ! On espère que ce chapitre et les suivants te surprendront toujours autant !


	24. Le doute VII

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA : mille excuses pour le retard dû à une mauvaise connexion chez Loli. Ceux qui se plaignent peuvent toujours se cotiser pour lui offrir un vrai abonnement internet XD

NA2 : ça faisait longtemps (deux chapitres) qu'on n'avait pas eu de luc ici !

NA IMPORTANT : vachement important en effet : le rythme d'écriture s'est stabilité à un chapitre par mois (c'est long, oui, mais au moins ça tombe chaque mois avec certitude !) : chacune de nos fics est publiée un dimanche du mois. 40 jour est publié le premier dimanche du mois, Huis Clos, le deuxième, 100 choses, le troisième... Maintenant, ça règle définitivement le problème des retards de publication : y'en aura plus. Merci de votre attention, de votre compréhension, de votre soutien et enjoy the reading !

* * *

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le doute VII**

« _celui que je verrai sera pour moi, _

_celui que mes yeux regarderont ne sera pas un étranger. _

_Et mes reins en moi se consument _»

Jb. XIX, 27

* * *

Ukitake eut d'abord un sourire extatique en voyant les deux shinigamis revenir vivants et apparemment en bonne santé, puis il remarqua leur air absent à tous les deux et il aurait mis sa main à couper que la mission pour laquelle Kuchiki était parti sur terre n'occupait pas le dixième du quart de leurs pensées, enfin, il aperçut la créature gargouillante et nauséabonde qui les suivait, prise dans un puissant kido et il sentit le cœur lui manquer. Mais il se retint. On ne vomit pas devant Byakuya Kuchiki, pas plus que devant la meilleure équipe de chercheurs de la treizième division, et encore moins devant Mayuri Kurotsuchi qui était venu voir le résultat de la mission en personne. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas l'impression que quoi que ce soit aurait pu toucher le chargé de R&D du Seireitei qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la bestiole qui gigotait dans les mailles du kido soigneusement tressées autour de lui.

Il s'avança vers les deux shinigamis, toussotant pour détourner leur attention l'un de l'autre. Non, franchement, ils pourraient apprendre à bien se tenir ! Surtout en public.

« Alors vous en avez trouvé ?

Renji haussa les sourcils, Ukitake en parlait comme s'ils étaient partis à la cueillette des framboises.

_Ben oui mamie, on en a trouvé, on t'en a même ramené cent kilos pour faire ta confiture !_

Ce fut pourtant Byakuya qui répondit, à demi ironique.

- Mieux que ça, on t'a ramené un exemplaire.

Ukitake dévisagea son jeune collègue (toute chose étant relative bien sûr) et hésita entre sourire et être choqué. Byakuya ironique ? Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Mais le voir n'était pas un gage de paix et de tranquillité, un Byakuya ironique devait certainement être un mauvais présage.

- Oh ! C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.

- Heu... Kurotsuchi, c'est d'abord la treizième division qui va examiner ce spécimen. Après tout, j'ai monté la mission de récupération.

- Je veux l'exclusivité... rétorqua le fou à lier de la douzième division.

- Tu auras le spécimen quand j'aurais fini de l'observer. Il me le faut in vivo moi !

Kurotsuchi eut un sourire de fou furieux.

- Moi aussi, c'est bien plus marrant quand ils sont vivants.

Ukitake réprima un frisson. De la créature ou de Kurotsuchi, il n'aurait su dire lequel était le plus dangereux. Au moins la créature n'avait pas les pouvoirs et les prérogatives d'un capitaine de la Soul Society. Parfois, il se disait que c'était Kurotsuchi qui devrait être emprisonné dans un filet de kido.

- Waouh ! J'en ai vu des trucs moches et mal faits dans ma vie, mais ça c'est le pompon !

Ukitake lança un regard très ennuyé à son collègue qui venait de se glisser derrière lui pour admirer à son tour la jolie bébête.

- S'il-te-plaît, Shunsui...

- Oui ? Fit ce dernier avec un sourire pseudo-innocent.

- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- C'est une manière polie de me virer ?

Coincé entre l'air insistant de son ami et celui, carrément flippant, de Kurotsuchi, Ukitake fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Ça marchait toujours sur Kyoraku.

- Juushiro ?

- Ça va aller. Franchement, c'est pas le moment, tu...

- Okay, okay, j'ai compris. Mais j'aimerais bien examiner les deux dangereux spécimen qui ont ramené ta bestiole.

- Shunsui !

- Ben quoi, ça vaut le détour non, ils sont si meugnons !

Finalement ce fut l'intervention salvatrice de papy la tremblote, pardon, le capitaine commandant Yamamoto qui tira d'affaire le capitaine. Il attrapa Kyoraku par le col sans autre forme de procès avant de partir.

- J'attends vos conclusions le plus rapidement possible, Ukitake.

- Ce sera fait, capitaine, soyez sans crainte. »

Dans une pagaille indescriptible, l'équipe de shinigamis de la treizième division se précipita pour récupérer la créature, dressant tout autour d'elle un vaste enclos d'énergie spirituelle. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, une jeune shinigami s'aperçut que Rikichi était tombé dans les vapes (sûrement à la vue de cette immonde chose) et le fit immédiatement brancarder à l'hôpital central de la quatrième division, ce dont le jeune homme lui serait éternellement reconnaissant (mais ça c'est une autre histoire). Face à la bête solidement emprisonnée dans un filet d'énergie spirituelle, un moment de flottement prit toute l'assistance, jusqu'à ce que Ukitake ferme les yeux de consternation. _Il est incorrigible._

« Byakuya.

- Hm ?

Le plus âgé des deux capitaine toussota en crachotant du sang pour tirer son cadet de la contemplation de son vice-capitaine. À peine les avait-il quitté du regard qu'ils recommençaient à se dévorer des yeux.

- Peux-tu annuler ton kido, s'il te plaît ?

_Et même s'il ne te plait pas, d'ailleurs, on n'a pas idée de bouffer son premier lieutenant des yeux devant tout le monde !_

Byakuya eut l'air de tout juste réaliser la situation : la dizaine de shinigamis de la treizième division qui attendait nerveusement qu'il se décide à libérer la créature.

- Ah oui. Voilà. »

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il abaissa le sort et la créature, enfin libre, battit furieusement des pattes, avant de se faire à nouveau emprisonner par les shinigamis.

D'un simple geste de la main, Ukitake fit signe à ses hommes d'emporter la bête dans les locaux de la division prévus à cet effet. Et puis il se tourna vers les deux gogos qu'il allait encore devoir déranger. Il n'avait jamais vu Byakuya comme ça, complètement... déconcentré.

Un rapide coup d'œil à Renji lui apprit qu'il n'était pas dans un état plus réceptif que son capitaine. Effectivement, Renji était à des kilomètres de là, dans une contrée lointaine et paradisiaque nommée « ses cheveux si doux-ses lèvres si tentantes-ses yeux de braise-etc » Il se noyait avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans la contemplation de son capitaine en pensant que, décidément, il en avait de la chance d'avoir pu sauter sur ce beau morceau autant de fois dans sa vie.

L'air de rien, il le fixa insolemment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se sentait en sécurité, bien au contraire : fixer Byakuya Kuchiki si insolemment était rarement un moyen de vivre vieux. Mais merde quoi, il lui avait presque manqué ! Ça mérite bien un petit sourire coquin en coin.

« On y va, capitaine ? »

L'indéfinissable regard que lui lança Byakuya provoqua une explosion d'étincelles dans l'estomac du lieutenant.

_Putain, capitaine, vous êtes très chaud avec cet air ténébreux, faut arrêter... pas en public au moins !_

De toutes ses forces, Renji rétorqua par un sourire carnassier. Ce qui ne fit pas cesser l'air latin lover du capitaine, bien au contraire, il continuait de plus belle, histoire de voir qui céderait le premier. Dans un « celui qui baisse les yeux le premier a perdu » classique, il va sans dire que Byakuya gagne à tous les coups. Tous les malheureux qui ont essayé de soutenir son regard et qui sont encore assez vivants pour en témoigner vous le diront.

Oui mais sauf que là... c'est un combat de regard langoureux et y'en a un des deux qui a des siècles d'expérience de plus que l'autre. Oui, on parle bien de Renji.

_Ah capitaine, vous cherchez vraiment les ennuis_, se dit Renji sans cesser pour autant de le dévorer des yeux.

De loin, un pauvre homme désorienté par la conduite des deux shinigamis et passablement irrité par l'indifférence qu'ils lui portaient émit un toussotement sec.

« Heuu... hem... Byakuya ?

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Kenpachi pour découper un saucisson sec en tranches extra fines, Kuchiki passa des tropiques à l'antarctique.

- Ukitake ?

- Heu.. ton rapport ?

Allez savoir pourquoi mais ils furent deux sur trois à trouver ce terme super suspect, mais alors on se demande bien pourquoi.

- Mon rapport ?

- Sur cette mission.

- Et bien ?

Kuchiki se fit violence pour ne pas hausser les épaules. Quoi le rapport, il n'allait pas le pondre en cinq minutes ce rapport. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas en même temps chasser les monstres et écrire des pages de niaiseries administratives.

Ukitake sourit en mobilisant toutes les ressources en patience qu'il avait à sa disposition. _Oui, un rapport, un truc en papier qu'on donne à son supérieur après chaque mission, histoire d'expliquer comment s'est déroulée la cueillette... la capture._

- Il faut le préparer pour demain. Nous aviserons des suites à donner à cette affaire après avoir reçu les résultats des enquêtes scientifiques. »

Disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Kurotsuchi qui fixait la créature en se léchant les babines. _C'est dingue le nombre de cinglés qui parviennent à devenir capitaine au Seireitei, faudrait sérieusement revoir les méthodes de recrutement un jour ou l'autre._

« Bon, on va faire un rapide debriefing si vous voulez bien. »

Ukitake haussa la voix en voyant que déjà Renji et Byakuya avait réussi à retourner à leur dévorage visuel réciproque.

_Mais ils n'ont jamais appris à se tenir en public ou quoi !_ Il fixa Renji qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure d'un air gourmand. _Non, probablement jamais._

Dans une petite salle de réunion de la douzième division, ils s'installèrent tous les cinq : les deux rescapés de la mission, le vice-capitaine parasitaire et les deux capitaines susceptibles de disséquer la bestiole ramenée.

Pour la forme, il annonça même les absents :

« L'officier Ikkaku Madarame est toujours à l'hôpital avec l'officier Ayasegawa. On fera donc sans lui. »

_On fera même mieux sans lui_, songea le capitaine en songeant au bouillonnant shinigami.

Rapidement, Ukitake fit le bilan en tournant de temps en temps son regard vers Byakuya qui se contentait d'acquiescer mollement. Il fit état de l'absence de morts, des blessés, ajoutant, dans l'indifférence générale que l'officier Ayasegawa était hors de danger, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre shinigami blessé lors de l'affrontement. Il hésita une seconde avant de parler de Rukia, et puis il aperçut les deux officiers qui se bouffaient du regard.

C'était bien simple : l'un voulait sauter sur l'autre, l'autre voulait se faire sauter dessus et si par chance, on les laissait seuls cinq minutes, ils allaient se sauter dessus. Ukitake eut même la désagréable certitude que s'il les quittait du regard trop longtemps, ils se sauteraient dessus en plein debriefing. En fait, il était en train de soupçonner fortement Renji d'être en train de faire du pied à son capitaine et ce dernier d'en profiter allégrement, au mépris de toutes les règles de bienséance.

Ni une ni deux, il annonça donc que Rukia allait bien, qu'elle avait envoyé son premier rapport en signalant que son installation chez les Kurosaki avait été parfaitement effectuée et que sa mission pouvait commencer.

Devant l'absence de réaction de Byakuya, Ukitake se sentit vraiment très mal à l'aise. La tension sexuelle était à couper au couteau.

Un instant le capitaine de la douzième division envia Mayuri qui semblait parfaitement hermétique à ce genre d'ambiance. Il lorgna sur Akito qui se tenait en retrait, complètement absent. Lui, il lui ferait cracher le morceau. Il avait envoyé en mission un Byakuya aussi polaire que d'habitude et on lui ramenait un animal en rut. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer là-bas ?

Finalement, il en vint à l'objet de la mission même :

« C'est bien la créature qui vous a attaqué, vice-capitaine Abarai ?

À l'appel de son nom, Renji releva les yeux une seconde.

- Elle avait pas tout à fait la même forme mais oui, c'est le même genre. »

Et il retourna à son agressive prédation sur la personne de son capitaine

Ukitake soupira. Déjà qu'en temps normal il était dur de garder ses hommes concentrés jusqu'au bout dans un debriefing, mais là, cela tenait de la mission impossible.

Il nota tout de même dans un petit carnet qu'on pouvait s'attendre à voir d'autres créatures du même genre attaquer sur terre, la vigilance ne devait pas se relâcher.

Il annonça ensuite point par point les différents examens qu'il allait faire effectuer sur la créature, plus à l'adresse de Kurotsuchi que des deux autres. Ce dernier se contenta de secouer la tête en ricanant, sur un ton qui semblait dire « petit joueur, moi je lui en réserve de bien plus amusantes ».

Ukitake haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas plaider pour les droits à la défense et à un procès équitable d'une telle créature. En fait, il espérait bien que ses propres tests finissent par la tuer pour qu'elle n'ait pas à subir les traitements douteux de l'autre capitaine.

Il fit une dernière tentative désespérée pour intéresser les deux autres abrutis qui s'escrimaient à faire de Bleach un manga pour adulte :

« Des détails, des commentaires, des remarques sur le déroulement de votre mission ?

- Aucun. »

Byakuya avait répondu avant même que son collègue ait fini sa phrase, et ce dernier jeta donc l'éponge. Les deux amoureux pourraient partir en paix, le malade mental pourrait attendre sagement d'avoir sa bébête et le pauvre Akito allait devoir lui raconter par le menu ce qui s'était passé sur terre.

Ukitake soupira en lorgnant sur l'air complètement à côté de la plaque de Byakuya et celui, parfaitement criminel (oui, le viol est un crime) de Renji.

« Bon, ben on va pas vous retenir plus longtemps. »

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres du lieutenant.

_Espèce d'animal !_

Le regard langoureux et en coin qui lui répondit choqua presque autant Ukitake.

_Byakuya, toi aussi, fais un effort, tiens-toi !_

À peine eut-il relâché les deux hommes qu'ils disparurent comme par enchantement.

Byakuya shunpota directement dans son bureau, laissant Renji lui emboiter le pas avec un peu moins de classe. Byakuya était parfaitement conscient de deux choses. D'une Ukitake ne pouvait pas ne pas tout savoir de leur relation, tant leur comportement avait été transparent. Et indécent, tant qu'on y est. De deux, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Quel que soit le contrôle qu'il s'imposait ou les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas se laisser happer par son lieutenant, il finissait toujours par retomber sur lui et ne plus pouvoir détacher son regard du sien.

Il arriva dans son bureau alors que la chaise de Renji était occupée par l'officier Musokuri. Immédiatement elle se leva pour le saluer et il lui rendit son salut à peu près de la même manière qu'on remarque une limace sur une pelouse.

« Merci, officier, vous pouvez disposer. Veillez à ce que nous ne... je ne sois pas dérangé.

- À vos ordres capitaines. »

Nanako remit ses lunettes en place et sortit en grommelant. Autant Renji était trop souvent chaud comme la braise, autant Kuchiki avait plutôt le thermostat coincé sur les températures négatives. Et un manche à balais coincé ailleurs aussi...

Dans le couloir alors qu'elle retournait au quartier des officiers, elle croisa un Renji hagard, échevelé et à bout de souffle.

« Nanako... où est-il ?

Elle indiqua vaguement la direction d'où elle venait.

- Dans son bureau. »

D'un signe de la main, Renji la remercia et il se rua vers le bureau. Putain de shunpo !

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser le capitaine partir tout seul, mais comment empêcher un shinigami de cette classe de shunpoter ? Renji savait qu'il devait à tout prix maintenir cette tension sexuelle accrue entre eux, sans quoi tout ce qu'il récupérerait serait un capitaine furieux de s'être laissé influencer.

Il dérapa brutalement devant la porte du bureau, l'ouvrit à toute volée et entra en la claquant dans son dos.

Trop tard, Byakuya avait repris un faible contrôle sur lui-même. Lorsque Renji entra dans la pièce, il se retrouva face à un air impénétrable.

Oubliant toute prudence, Renji se promit qu'il se rattraperait de ces deux jours sans son capitaine, et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

« Pas la peine de faire comme si de rien n'était. N'oubliez pas que vous en avez envie, et moi aussi. »

Le regard froid et meurtrier qui le cloua sur place passa rapidement et laissa la place à un coup d'œil bien plus troublé. Et Renji, une fois sorti de son espèce de prostration, hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

« Oui, vous en avez envie. »

Byakuya nota au passage et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés que l'élocution de son vice-capitaine s'était bien arrangée. Maintenant que sa bouche était guérie, il se sentit un peu moins sûr de lui. C'est qu'il n'aurait aucune excuse pour l'arrêter maintenant.

Lentement, Renji s'avança, repoussant progressivement Byakuya contre son propre bureau. Il haletait encore d'avoir couru, son shunpo l'ayant transporté à l'autre bout de la capitainerie. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas renoncer à cet élan passionné qui l'avait pris dès qu'il avait croisé le regard de son capitaine dans cet immeuble à l'abandon.

Voyant à quel petit manège vicieux allait se livrer son lieutenant, Byakuya posa juste le bout des fesses sur son bureau mais attrapa le dossier de sa chaise devant lui, dans un geste qui aurait pu passer pour de la défense mais qui en fait relevait plutôt de la nécessité de garder en vie son vice-capitaine. Si ce dernier devenait trop énervant, il passerait sa colère sur la chaise, qui faisait obstacle entre le chasseur et sa proie. Byakuya sentit une nouvelle vague d'excitation le submerger en réalisant qu'il adorait être la proie. Oui... c'est vrai... on sait... lui aussi il sait... mais quoi... la honte viendrait plus tard. _Plus tard._

« Cesse cela, fit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Mais allez empêcher un Renji chaud comme un lapin de répliquer. Il attrapa le regard noir de Kuchiki pour ne pas le lâcher.

- C'est de votre faute, vous être trop chaud.

Byakuya planta ses ongles dans le bois de la chaise. Oui, la chaise allait certainement y passer mais c'était elle ou Renji, et, à tout prendre, Renji savait faire plein de choses dont une chaise est incapable. Il s'abstint toutefois de répondre, histoire de voir ce que Renji pouvait bien inventer ensuite. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Si son capitaine trouvait son attitude choquante jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait encore rien vu !

- On devrait vous interdire de sortir la nuit dans les rues.

Byakuya sentit le bois de la chaise craquer sous ses doigts.

- Ou alors pas à visage découvert.

L'aura hivernale qui s'abattit sur la pièce fit courir un long frisson de terreur dans le dos de Renji.

- Vous sauter dessus, ce serait à peine un viol... vous êtes trop tentant..

Non, là, chaise ou pas chaise, il avait passé les bornes.

Le dossier de la chaise en question partit brutalement en trois morceaux dans un craquement sinistre et d'un geste vif, le capitaine projeta ce qu'il en restait à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce qui acheva de démembrer le pauvre meuble.

- Cap... »

Le regard lourd de menaces qui le flétrit en une fraction de seconde dissipa brutalement son ivresse.

_Merde. Je suis con. _Reconnut Renji avec lucidité mais trop tard.

Et Byakuya s'avança, un air dur, vaguement méprisant, sur le visage.

_Je suis le mec le plus con de tous les univers existants._

Il se pencha, tira sa tête en arrière, lui prit le cou dans l'étau d'une main puissante.

_Ma connerie me tuera. Et si je ne fais rien, c'est pour bientôt._

Mais que faire quand on a un Byakuya Kuchiki furieusement glacial au dessus de soi, l'air plus indifférent que jamais, l'odeur âcre du danger suintant par tous les pores de sa peau ? Rien. On ne peut rien faire.

On peut cesser de respirer, de parler, plonger ses yeux dans les prunelles abyssales du capitaine, chercher un peu d'air du bout des lèvres et prier très fort. Quoique n'ayant que peu de sagesse à sa disposition, Renji en eut assez pour faire ça et garder un silence fasciné.

Byakuya plissa les yeux. Alors c'était comme ça, c'était la soumission en cas de menace un peu trop puissante. Il s'en sentait presque déçu. Un Renji arrogant et braillard, capable d'aller à grandes enjambées à son trépas par fierté, voilà ce qu'il aimait.

Subitement, quelque chose d'humide vint lui frôler les lèvres. Le souffle chaud de Renji sur lui ? Non, ses lèvres ? Non, pire... il écarquilla les yeux d'un bon centimètre, chose inédite chez lui.

« Vous êtes dur avec moi... »

À nouveau le contact humide réapparut et resta quelques courtes secondes. Malgré lui, Byakuya desserra sa prise et rougit violemment, il se sentait complètement désorienté par ce bref contact et réalisa avec horreur que sa reprise de contrôle n'avait été que passagère et factice.

« Mais moi, capitaine, j'ai l'habitude que vous essayiez de me tuer. »

Et à nouveau ce contact chaud et humide. Byakuya comprit que c'était la langue de Renji qui venait taquiner ses lèvres. Le contact était... dérangeant, mais pas désagréable, juste complètement différent des baiser auxquels il était habitué.

« J'ai l'habitude, et j'aime ça... »

Il sentit une douce chaleur naître au creux de son ventre et se répandre en lui à mesure qu'il desserrait sa prise sur Renji pour simplement le tenir contre lui. Il prit pourtant le temps de réfléchir profondément à ce qui lui arrivait.

À nouveau, la langue de Renji vint se glisser sur ses lèvres et cette fois il répondit en lui lapant à son tour le bout de la langue.

Aussi surpris que ravi, Renji en profita pour poser ses mains sur le visage encore tendu de son capitaine.

Byakuya ferma à moitié les yeux et laissa sa main vagabonder du cou de son lieutenant à sa nuque, ses épaules, dessinant du bout des doigts la ligne musculeuse du trapèze.

D'où était venue cette brusque colère, cette explosion de violence ? Et plus grave, cette envie terrible, qui l'avait forcé à ne plus voir que Renji depuis son retour ? Dès qu'il l'avait vu surgir par cette fenêtre il avait eu envie de lui. Et le désir s'était fait plus fort minute après minute, à tel point que, s'ils n'avaient pas pu rentrer à la capitainerie, il lui aurait fait l'amour n'importe où, n'importe comment, devant n'importe qui. Et là il avait terriblement besoin de le toucher, de retrouver de ses mains le corps qui lui avait tant manqué. _Manqué. Il m'a manqué ?_

Renji releva la tête en sentant Kuchiki se reculer un peu et sa main s'arrêter.

« Capitaine ? »

Byakuya le fixa comme s'il le voyait clairement pour la première fois et Renji se sentit un peu mal à l'aise sous la muette inspection de son supérieur. Il se sentait... déshabillé du regard. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait !

« Cap... »

Doucement, infiniment plus doucement que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à là, Byakuya repris son lieutenant par la nuque et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux sans le réaliser et inspira profondément, tout contre la peau du shinigami.

_Est-ce que je lui dis ? Est-ce que je peux dire ça ? Est-ce que ça se dit ? Est-ce que... _

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, alors que son amant, bien conscient de son trouble soudain, l'avait enlacé avec délice.

_Est-ce que j'ai le droit ? Et lui ? Dois-je être honnête ? Puis-je le lui cacher ? Faut-il... _

Il sentit les larges mains lui caresser le dos, s'attardant dans le creux de ses reins et à la base de sa nuque, et une jambe se glisser entre les siennes.

Il blottit plus profondément encore dans l'étreinte et, du bout des lèvres, dans un souffle si léger qu'il ne fut pas sûr que Renji l'ait entendu, il lâcha presque malgré lui.

« Tu m'a manqué. »

Et immédiatement, il se sentit terriblement vexé et ridicule. C'est pas possible de mettre sa fierté au vestiaire comme ça !

Alors il s'écarta brusquement, toisa le vice-capitaine d'un air scrutateur, et d'un geste vif, il défit la ceinture de kimono de Renji. Il tira sur la ceinture du hakama qui tomba sur le sol en une flaque sombre et repoussa brutalement son vice-capitaine sur le bureau sur lequel il s'appuyait.

Renji n'eut qu'une seconde pour protester, ses lèvres furent à nouveau emprisonnée entre celles, passionnées, de Byakuya.

À son tour, il s'emmêla les mains pour atteindre l'uniforme de son capitaine qu'il retira comme il le put, tirant d'un côté, de l'autre, défaisant un nœud maléfique et tenace, déchirant finalement quelques morceaux de tissus qui tombèrent sur le sol dans un « floc » aérien.

Les mains de Byakuya avaient cessé leurs caresses et migraient vers le sud, pendant que sa bouche avide lui dévorait la peau partout où elle pouvait. Renji tressaillit lorsque les doigts de son amant se frayèrent un chemin en lui. Qu'il ait mal ou qu'il soit mal installé sur ce bureau importait peu au regard de l'ardeur que mettait son capitaine à le prendre là, tout de suite, sans se poser de questions. Il saisit à pleine main leur sexe tendus, comme s'ils n'étaient pas encore assez excités.

« Capt... »

À nouveau, il se fit proprement taire en se prenant une langue dans la bouche (ce qui n'est pas la manière la plus désagréable, vous en conviendrez).

Bon, pas la peine d'essayer de parler. En désespoir de cause, Renji se redressa, repoussa Byakuya un tout petit peu beaucoup surpris.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, à genoux face à... qui vous savez fièrement tendu vers le ciel. Laissant son capitaine ouvrir bêtement la bouche en retenant un gémissement entre ses dents serrées, il saisit le membre raide et commença à le couvrir de salive. Non parce qu'il voulait bien se faire enculer à sec mais pas tous les jours.

Il sentit la main du capitaine qui lui attrapa les cheveux et

Juste un peu, capitaine, j'ai rien mangé depuis trois jours moi !

Sans se demander comment il avait trouvé assez de neurones connectés pour aligner autant de mot dans un moment pareil, Renji se remit au travail avec acharnement, il fallait que ça glisse comme une patinoire !

Byakuya désapprouvait. C'était bon, terriblement délicieux, incroyablement jouissif et délectable, presque insupportable à force d'être bon. Mais il désapprouvait. Il se demandait toujours comment son débauché de vice-capitaine pouvait bien parvenir à mettre le sexe d'un autre homme dans sa bouche sans avoir envie de vomir.

Il attendait patiemment, que Renji cesse d'avoir son sexe entre les lèvres pour lui en faire la remarque. S'il lui parlait maintenant, cet idiot allait vouloir répondre, ce qui était parfaitement déconseillé quand on a la bouche pleine. Surtout pleine de ça.

Et puis finalement, il sentit sa patience se consumer à une vitesse folle pour finir rapidement en cendres.

Il décida que c'était bien assez et attrapa Renji par les épaules, le hissa, le balança sur la table, le retourna comme un pancake, envoyant au passages deux piles de dossier voltiger dans tout le bureau.

_Oups_, fit Renji en son for intérieur en voyant tout le boulot de Nanako s'éparpiller sur le parquet. Et Byakuya le pénétra sans la moindre douceur, avec une sauvage avidité que rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser.

Il le prit avec la même violence, la même impatience, et ne cessa ses vigoureux mouvements de hanches que lorsque l'un et l'autre furent apaisés. Renji, haletant et tremblant, chassa la sueur qui l'empêchait de voir, embrumant ses yeux ; il le sentait encore, le sexe de Byakuya en lui, il se sentait palpitant autour du membre toujours enfoui au plus profond de son corps. Il avait toujours les mains puissantes de son capitaine posées sur sa taille, elles qui l'avaient serré un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, il devinait les marques bleuâtres qui devaient naître sous l'empreinte des doigts de Byakuya. Il lui semblait que tout son corps était mille fois plus sensible à la présence de Kuchiki qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Leurs jambes qui se collaient lui semblaient électriques, comme à chaque endroit où leur peau se rencontrait. Enfin, il appréciait en silence le contact fluide et poisseux qui s'écoulait entre ses jambes, glissant de l'intérieur de ses fesses pour venir goutter le long de ses cuisses. Il savait que son ventre aussi connaissait la même « aspersion » et que son propre sperme devait maculer le bureau mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en retirer un certain plaisir.

Byakuya reprenait son souffle avec difficulté et dès qu'il fut en état de penser sereinement, une nouvelle vague de honte l'envahit. Même si Renji l'allumait comme une gazinière, il ne pouvait pas se laisser à sa faiblesse et lui sauter dessus comme ça. Il desserra la prise de ses mains sur la taille de son amant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à tant de brutalité ? Il aurait voulu se dédouaner, pouvoir mettre son excès sur le compte d'une folie passagère, de la fatigue de la mission, du manque physique. Pourtant il savait pertinemment à quel points ces excuses étaient fallacieuses. Il sentit Renji frissonner puis frissonna à son tour, une fois immobile, ils se refroidissaient à toute vitesse.

Son regard qui vagabondait sur les murs de son bureau retomba brutalement sur son amant toujours agrippé à la table. Il contempla un instant la fleur écarlate qui s'épanouissait sous ses yeux et puis, d'un geste qui tenait plus du réflexe que de l'acte volontaire, il tendit le bras, avança la main et ouvrit les doigts jusqu'à les plonger dans la masse de cheveux rouge. Il tira doucement sur la mèche de cheveux attrapée et l'amené à ses lèvres. Suivant l'étrange mouvement amorcé par celui qui tirait ses cheveux, Renji se redressa et se retourna assez tôt pour surprendre son capitaine en train de humer ses cheveux avec délectation. Il se retourna lentement, passa les deux mains autour du cou de Byakuya et l'embrassa avec passion, s'abandonnant complètement au goût salé de ses lèvres.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, il se décolla et, plongeant son regard dans celui, hébété, de Kuchiki, il murmura sur le ton le plus innocent qu'il avait en stock.

« Vous voulez pas aller dans la chambre ? »

Le regard noir de Byakuya convainquit Renji de ne plus faire de propositions débiles d'ici la fin de la nuit s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant.

Pourtant, à peine eut-il fini phrase qu'il se fit littéralement traîner jusqu'à la chambrette.

Un sourire fugace lui échappa entre deux morsures à son capitaine. _Mais mmmh qu'est-ce qu'il a bon goût !_

Byakuya crut un instant que ses veines allaient sortir de son corps tant le sang battait à ses temps et à sa gorge.

La petite chambre n'avait changé depuis son départ, mais il soupçonnait Renji d'y avoir dormi. Seul ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Normalement, cela devait lui être indifférent, que Renji lui soit fidèle ou non, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi sa poitrine le brûlait-il à la simple pensée que son vice-capitaine ait pu amener d'autres shinigamis dans cette chambrette lorsqu'il était absent ? Comme s'il sentait son trouble, Renji vint doucement l'enlacer et le serrer entre ses bras nus. Tous deux se tinrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, mais bien conscients de l'inexplicable tension qui régnait entre eux ce jour-là.

Les volets étaient fermés, et à travers les persiennes, ils pouvaient voir le jour qui tombait. _Nous avons encore toute la nuit_, songèrent-ils au même instant, alors qu'ils remarquaient l'un et l'autre le soleil couchant au loin.

Renji se laissa tomber sur le futon et entraîna son capitaine qui se retrouva entre ses bras. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Là, c'est sûr, ils en avaient encore pour toute la nuit.

Alors doucement, avec autant de tendresse que de passion, ils emplirent la petite pièce de leurs gémissements de plaisirs, laissant à la nuit la soin d'envelopper leur étreinte d'un savant mystère.

Byakuya fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, pour les refermer presqu'aussitôt. Il faut dire aussi que dans son champ de vision s'étalait le motif sombre du tatouage pectoral de son lieutenant. Tout en évitant de regarder en face de lui, il se redressa et s'assit, les genoux entre ses bras, trouvant pour la énième fois, un air d'adultère à leur relation.

Il savait que le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, pourtant il était encore tôt et il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de son lit. Toutes ces choses dont il était soudainement devenu conscient occupaient son esprit, sans qu'il puisse décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Pour la première fois depuis Hisana, il avait quelqu'un auquel il était inexplicablement attaché.

Lorsqu'il avait décidé d'épouser Hisana, il s'était souvent dit, en guise d'explication, qu'aimer quelqu'un en vérité, c'est lui accorder plus d'importance qu'à soi. Indubitablement, Hisana était plus importante que lui-même. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne se sentait en rien plus digne de vivre qu'elle. En ce sens, il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait cessé de l'aimer.

Renji était-il plus important que lui. En tous cas, l'amour qu'il lui portait était plus important que tout. Plus que le rang, plus que sa dignité, plus que sa fierté, plus que son rôle de capitaine, plus que son refus de l'aimer.

La passion que Renji lui portait balayait tout sur son passage, y compris ses propres certitudes. Inutile de dire que cela le dérangeait au-delà de tout ce qui est imaginable.

Le manque douloureux qui l'avait oppressé tout le temps de sa mission lui revint en mémoire, preuve, s'il en fallait encore, que quelque chose était en train de changer radicalement. Comment avait-il pu passer ses derniers instants avec Rukia en passant son temps à penser à Renji ?

Instinctivement, son regard tomba sur son amant, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit les deux yeux étroits de son lieutenant le fixer avec curiosité. Il quitta immédiatement le visage de Renji et chercha un autre point où poser son regard. Il n'y avait nulle part, rien dans son champ de vision ne lui rappelait pas la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Les draps qui jonchaient le sol, ses kenseikan, laissés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les deux paires de sandales mélangées, de là où il se trouvait, il n'aurait su dire à qui était quelle chaussure. _Comme_ _les_ _enfants_, songea-t-il avec un léger amusement, _qui mélangent chaussures et vêtements sans aucun soucis d'ordre ni de rangement_.

Et puis, malgré lui, encore une fois, son regard retrouva le corps nu de Renji, alangui sur le futon, ses bras nonchalamment croisés au-dessus de sa tête, les jambes légèrement écartées et la tête renversée, pour qu'il puisse le voir sans tourner le cou. Byakuya évita soigneusement la longue chevelure rougeoyante, sachant à quel point la vue de cette rivière écarlate savait, depuis peu, lui faire perdre la raison.

Au lieu de cela, il suivit de l'épaule le fils noir qui courait sur la peau pâle de son amant. D'abord les traits vifs et carrés, puis une arabesque, un arrondi qui se calquait sur la ligne arrondie d'un muscle. Kuchiki abandonna son regard au dessin hypnotique du tatouage. Le long de son cou, courbé par le relief des veines, il courait jusqu'au bout de ses bras, ployant sous les muscles saillants. Il ramena sagement ses mains sur ses genoux. Pas question de toucher, même si tout ce corps l'appelait.

Les motifs zigzaguants lui criaient de venir, de les suivre du bout des doigts, comme il les suivait du regard. Et c'est vrai qu'il contemplait cet homme avec une certaine satisfaction. Comme on contemple une œuvre d'art en se disant « ça vaut le coup d'être venu pour voir ça » et il avait bien peur que cette satisfaction ne vienne pas uniquement du tatouage mais plutôt du corps qu'il y avait dessous.

Ses mains, qu'il croyait pourtant avoir bien rangé sur ses genoux, ses mains, l'une surtout, désobéirent, se levèrent, malgré lui, indisciplinées et fières, elles s'approchèrent. La main droite levée, immobile, suspendue à quelques centimètres du torse tatoué. La main rebelle attendait. D'abord, l'accord, la fascination était approuvée, rien ne l'avait arrêté, rien n'avait ramené la main à sa place. Loin de la tentation.

_Je ne le toucherai plus jamais._

Quelques mots murmurés autrefois qui stoppèrent net le mouvement. Immobile dans l'air, la main attendait. D'abord le refus, bien sûr. D'abord se croire encore maître de soi. Et puis, ensuite seulement, reconnaître que l'envie est plus forte.

_Je ne veux pas._

Et la main sut qu'elle avait gagné. Qu'elle était plus forte que la volonté vacillante du capitaine.

Renji sentit le bout des doigts de Kuchiki l'effleurer, glisser sur son bras, puis son épaule et enfin sa poitrine, et il comprit qu'il suivait de dessin de son tatouage. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir tout bas, un soupir de profond délice.

Il venait seulement de se réveiller et déjà, il se croyait dans un rêve.

Ses lèvre bougèrent toutes seules, comme en réponse à ces mains qui avaient décider de le toucher contre la volonté de leur propriétaire.

« Capitaine... capitaine écoutez-moi. »

Byakuya attendit, impatiemment la suite à venir. Il aurait voulu arrêter ses mains mais elles refusaient toujours de quitter le sculptural dessin.

« Capitaine, il n'y a pas si longtemps, mon rêve dans la vie était de vous dépasser. C'était plus qu'un rêve, bien plus, une règle de vie. Tout ce que je faisais était fait en ce but. Vous avez... vous m'avez pris ce que j'avais de plus cher et je pense encore aujourd'hui que si vous n'aviez pas adopté Rukia, ma vie aurait pris un tout autre tour. J'aurais été... pour ainsi dire, libre de votre influence. Mais vous avez pris Rukia, qui est plus qu'une sœur pour moi. »

Byakuya se crispa. Un tel sentiment ne l'avait-il pas envahi en comprenant que Rukai lui échappait pour aller à Kurosaki ?

« Et puis cela a changé. Je ne sais plus quand exactement, mais l'envie de vous battre est devenue l'envie d'exister. À vos yeux uniquement. À force de ne pas vous lâcher du regard, je voulais que ça devienne réciproque. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour exister à vos yeux comme vous existez aux miens. Parce que depuis tout ce temps, vous avez rempli mon champ de vision. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne vois plus que vous. »

Renji ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça en le regardant au fond des yeux. Et puis il les rouvrit. En fait si, il n'y a qu'en le regardant au fond de yeux qu'il pouvait lui dire ça.

« Capitaine. Je suis devenu... non je suis... fou de vous. »

Kuchiki se figea. Une telle confession était si... indécente. Ses mains se retirèrent enfin du corps de Renji et retournèrent sur ses genoux.

Sans un bruit, le capitaine se releva, quitta le futon et sortit de la chambre, attrapant ses sandales au passage.

Au bout de quelques secondes, hébété, Renji se redressa légèrement pour constater que la pièce était vide, le seul mouvement venant des branches des arbres qu'on devinait bouger derrière les persiennes. Un soupir lui échappa._ J'ai parlé dans le vide... quel con, comment est-ce que Kuchiki pourrait me caresser ainsi ? Comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu imaginer que ça pouvait être réel ?_

Il imagina sans problème que Kuchiki était rentré chez lui après qu'il se soit endormi. Après tout, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'était pas rentré. Sauf que là, Renji réalisa qu'il allait se retrouver seul dans le manoir familial. Seul, sans Rukia quoi. Il ne put s'empêcher de le plaindre, se rappelant avec un pincement au cœur les premiers jours de séparation lorsqu'ils étaient entrés à l'académie. Cette sensation de vide, de ne plus être soi-même. Et puis, ce qui est peut-être pire, l'habitude. On comble le vide, on se retrouve en d'autres et on oubli que la douleur de l'absence est encore là.

Il serra les dents, était-il l'exutoire à la douloureuse absence de Rukia ?

_Ouais mais dans ce cas, pourquoi moi ? Et puis ça a commencé bien avant, à l'hôpital. Alors qu'il ne savait pas encore. Mais moi je savais déjà que Rukia allait partir. Est-ce que je l'ai séduit par pitié ? Pour me faire excuser._

Il se sentit mal. _À quoi ça sert de se confesser en rêve si je ne suis pas foutu de le faire pour de vrai._

Il remonta le drap sur ses jambes et doucement, se laisse emporter à nouveau par le sommeil, dans l'espoir vain de retrouver en songe la douceur des mains de son amant.

En se réveillant, il réalisa que quelque chose avait changé. Et puis il ouvrit les yeux et compris que la jour était bel et bien levé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit mais se sentait reposé. Un regard à la ronde lui appris que Kuchiki était revenu. Ses sandales étaient rangées l'une contre l'autre devant la porte, et son kimono était plié et posé sur le sol à côté du futon. Le souvenir de l'endroit et des circonstances où il l'avait enlevé lui arracha un sourire rêveur.

Et puis la nuit entière revint à sa mémoire, et puis il réalisa qu'il avait rêvé ce que jamais il ne s'était autorisé à rêvé. _J'ai fait une déclaration en rêve à mon capitaine._ Oui mais dans la mesure où il dormait à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas être sûr. _Si j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil je suis mort. Au pire, mort de senbonzakura, au mieux, mort de honte._

Il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse, une sourde angoisse au cœur.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire ? Est-ce que j'ai pu parler ? Est-ce que j'ai dit des trucs indignes ? Est-ce que j'ai... j'ai demandé des choses qu'on ne peut pas demander à un homme si on a un peu d'honneur ? Surtout lui. Bordel ! Je peux même pas rêver en paix, faut que je fasse des conneries._

Il entra dans le bureau, à moitié habillé, les sandales délassées, les cheveux emmêlés sur ses épaules, et il croisa le regard de Kuchiki. Un regard terriblement froid.

« Bonjour capitaine.

- Bonjour. »

Il faillit demander comment il allait, mais en fait non, vu l'air plus que suspicieux de son capitaine, la meilleure chose à faire était de s'assoir, travailler et se taire. Ou se taire, s'assoir et travailler. Il remarqua encore que les piles de dossiers tombées sur le sol étaient à nouveau triées et empilées devant lui. Deux hypothèses s'offraient à lui : soit son capitaine était définitivement le meilleur capitaine de tout le Seireitei, soit il avait complètement rêvé les événements de la veille. Ou les deux.

Un rapide coup d'œil à Kuchiki lui apprit que ce n'était pas du tout le meilleur moment pour demande s'il avait, par le plus grand des hasards, eut des mots malheureux pendant la nuit. _Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui demander ? ''Au fait, capitaine, j'ai vraiment dit que je vous aimait cette nuit ? Non, ah ben très bien merci, ça me rassure''_.

On frappa à la porte et Renji alla ouvrir sans attendre qu'on le lui demande. Le regard indéchiffrable mais très troublé que lui réservait Kuchiki depuis son réveil était somme toute parfaitement flippant et le premier prétexte venu serait bon pour y échapper.

Il ouvrit à un tout jeune shinigami qui se présenta comme Korudo de la onzième division et qui avait un message pour le vice-capitaine Abarai.

« C'est moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune shinigami tendit une enveloppe cachetée en dévisageant le vice-capitaine comme s'il voyait une espèce de divinité.

_Ben ça s'arrange pas à la onzième. C'est sûrement Ikkaku qui leur a raconté des conneries sur moi._

Le jeune shinigami se décida à parler en constatant que Renji n'ouvrait pas le message.

- Le vice-capitaine qui est à l'origine de tout cela aimerait que je puisse lui apporter votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

- Ouais ouais... Marmonna le lieutenant. »

Et puis il se retourna pour voir que juste dans son dos Byakuya surveillait de très près ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il décacheta le message et le parcouru en plissant parfois les yeux pour déchiffrer l'écriture maladroite. C'était définitivement un abruti de la onzième qui avait écrit. Et encore, un qui savait écrire, ce qui était plutôt rare. Il lut à mi-voix quelques mots.

« Blablabla.. la fête.. blablabla... que je vienne y assister... aider... trucmuche... Bon y'a une espèce d'anniversaire ou je sais pas quoi et il faut que les anciens viennent pour l'occasion.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec ferveur.

- Oui, c'est cela même, vice-capitaine Abarai.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fête au juste ?

- L'anniversaire de la fondation de la onzième division.

Renji manqua de s'étouffer de rire et Byakuya, de consternation.

- D'où sort cette bouffonnerie ?

- C'est très sérieux vice-capitaine. Le vice-capitaine Yachiru a découvert qu'avant la prise de commandement du capitaine Zaraki, chaque année on fêtait le jour de l'entrée en fonction du capitaine. À cause de certains désaccords sur la date exacte d'entrée en fonction de notre capitaine, on a simplement remplacé par la date de fondation de la division pour faire une grande fête où tout le monde est invité.

Sans trop se demander à quoi pouvaient bien correspondre les désaccords sur la date d'entrée en fonction de Zaraki, Renji décida qu'il devait y aller. Pour s'amuser et aussi pour échapper a

- Capitaine, il faut que je parte.

- Pardon ?

- Apparemment, ils demandent aux shinigamis ayant quitter la division dans l'année de préparer un hommage ou un truc comme ça. »

À nouveau le jeune homme hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Renji se retourna vers son capitaine et le regarda dans les yeux pour la première depuis le début de la journée.

« Permission de disposer, capitaine ?

Byakuya fronça les sourcils d'un tout petit millimètre. Il aurait mille fois préféré que Renji reste à sa portée, et qu'il trouve un moment pour l'entretenir de ses propos de la nuit. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Déjà qu'il lui était difficile d'admettre son attachement à Renji lui-même, alors devant un tiers qui risquait de répandre malgré lui l'information, il n'en était pas question.

- Permission accordée. Je te veux à ton poste demain à la première heure.

Renji le remercia d'un geste de la tête.

- À vos ordres, capitaine »

Et il se mit en marche vers la capitainerie de la onzième, avec l'indicible pressentiment qu'il allait encore au-devant d'ennuis sans fond.

**A SUIVRE...**

Dans le prochain épisode (parce que un mois ça reste long) :

« Quoi ?

- Tu ne savais pas ? C'est tombé ce matin, tout le monde ne parle que de ça.

- C'est pas possible.

- Renji a demandé un changement de division. »

**RDV au premier dimanche de mai pour la suite ! Et attendant, encourager l'art et la culture XD : reviewez !  
**

* * *

Et voici les réponse aux reviews sans compte FFnet, parce qu'on vous aime quand même XD :

pour aeka88 : merci et bravo pour avoir lu tout d'un coup (mais comment vous faites toutes !) et encore désolés, le rythme de parution est déjà assez compliqué à géré avec toutes les fic qu'on a en cour ici et ailleurs, alors faire des exceptions, c'est trop compliqué. Et puis si on te dit oui à toi, faudra qu'on dise oui à toutes les autres (et on a que deux mains XD). Au fait, sur FFnet les adresse mails et url ne passent pas ! il faut mettre des espaces sinon ton adresse est coupée au montage (ce qui a été le cas dans ta review). Allez, try again :)

pour celle qu'on ne connaît pas (mais qu'on adore déjà ^^) : okay l'entrée de Renji aurait pu être mieux mais bon, faut aussi que les deux abrutis qui écrivent soient d'accord XD Et puis, il ne peut pas avoir les cheveux dans le vent avec sa coupe ananas rouge ^^ Ne t'en fait pas pour le sort de mister perruque, les héros sont non seulement immortels mais en plus il a encore un petit rôle à jouer avant qu'on en ait plus besoin, jusqu'à là, interdit de le tuer (après par contre...)

à hidakatsuki-x : merci pour ton enthousiasme (wooow faut arrêter le café _ oula cocaïne_ et aller dormir, vite ^^). Voici la suite, on espère qu'elle t'a plu et à bientôt !


	25. Le devoir I

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA IMPORTANT : vachement important en effet : le rythme d'écriture s'est stabilité à un chapitre par mois (c'est long, oui, mais au moins ça tombe chaque mois avec certitude !) : chacune de nos fics est publiée un dimanche du mois. 40 jour est publié le premier dimanche du mois, Huis Clos, le deuxième, 100 choses, le troisième... Maintenant, ça règle définitivement le problème des retards de publication : y'en aura plus. Merci de votre attention, de votre compréhension, de votre soutien et enjoy the reading !

NA : ce chapitre est dédié à Candy et ses bouclettes moches ! Vengeance pour tous les machos du monde ! [ce chapitre a été écrit sous l'influence de diverses substances illégales, si certains passages vous semblent bizarres, c'est normal]

* * *

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le devoir I**

_« un ami fidèle n'a pas de prix, on ne saurait en estimer la valeur »_

Ecc. VI, 15

* * *

Byakuya soupira sans retenue . Il s'en foutait, il était seul, personne pour le voir se languir. Car, oui, malgré tout ce qui a pu être écrit et tout ce qui sera écrit un jour o l'autre sur le glorieux capitaine de la sixième division, quand il est seul, il est déjà un peu moins classe.

_L'anniversaire de la onzième division._ Oui, effectivement, il avait déjà eu des échos d'une telle tradition, un genre de « tous les dix ans, on se souvient qu'on est la division des bourrins ». Mais franchement, Renji n'était plus un officier de cette division de malades mentaux, il faisait partie du monde civilisé maintenant, pourquoi retourner parmi les primates ?

_Quoique_... Byakuya se renfrogna encore un peu plus (si si si c'est possible) et baissa les yeux sur le formulaire qu'il tentait vainement de lire en entier depuis le début de la matinée. Quoique ce n'était pas plus mal que Renji prenne un peu le large, le temps qu'il se fasse à l'idée plus que dérangeante d'un vice-capitaine « fou de lui ».

_Jamais_... Jamais avant, il n'avait sérieusement pris l'attrait de son vice-capitaine pour de l'amour. Enfin, jamais il n'avait pensé que ça pourrait aller jusqu'à là.

Okay, il faut savoir que dans cet état de déni extrêmement avancé, Byakuya Kuchiki, le très noble héritier de la plus noble encore famille Kuchiki avait atteint un point de non retour. Difficile de nier avec la plus fervente mauvaise foi ce qui paraît indéniable. Pour simplifier les choses et pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans la plus profonde dépression, il trouva bon d'engager un dialogue avec lui-même. Disons qu'il se fit vivement interpeller par ce qui lui sert de conscience (rappelons que le type a failli laisser exécuter sa sœur unique et préférée, alors niveau conscience, faut pas s'attendre à du level). Voyez plutôt le dialogue intérieur (en même temps, être à l'intérieur de Byakuya, y'en a qui tueraient pour ça... amis de la poésie bonsoir).

« Tu es un imbécile, t'avais qu'à lui sauter dessus quand il était encore couché et nu dans un lit !

(oui, la conscience, elle est comme ça, elle a peur de rien).

- Impossible.

- Quoi ? De quoi t'as peur ?

- De rien !

- Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de lui tomber dans les bras et de lui dire que toi aussi tu crève d'amour pour lui ?

- Je n'en suis même pas sûr moi-même...

- Conneries !

- Oh !

- Tu as peur Byakuya Kuchiki, tu es terrifié par l'idée que tu puisses aimer quelqu'un après Hisana. Tu as peur de ne pas savoir aimer, tu as peur de perdre ce que tu aimes. Tu as plus peur de ton amour pour lui que du sien !

Byakuya aurait voulu garder le silence. Mais avec soi-même, y'a pas de silence qui tienne.

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est sinon ? Es-tu assez perspicace pour lire dans l'esprit de Renji ? Toi qui n'a pas su comprendre les émois de ta propre sœur ! Te sens-tu le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il ressent réellement pour toi ?

- Je sais comment il est... il est volage, frivole, facile...

- Et tu le crois incapable de t'aimer pour ça ?

- Il ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'aimer.

- C'est sûr ! Et toi tu sais peut-être ? Tu le vois écrit en toutes lettres sur ton front quand tu aimes ? Y'a marqué « amour véritable pour la vie » quelque part ?

- Ce n'est pas ça...

- Si c'est ça ! C'est bien ce que tu cherches à éviter : le risque, le risque de te faire du mal, le risque que tout cela finisse demain.

- Silence !

- Tu as peur qu'il te refuse... ou tu as peur de te donner entièrement ! Cela te ressemble bien, tu es tellement fier.

- Tais-toi !

- Tu as peur de ressentir quelque chose parce que tu ne sais plus ce que c'est !

- Oui j'ai peur et alors !

Byakuya s'était levé, avait juste coupé une table en deux à coup de poing et venait d'engueuler sa petite voix intérieure à voix haute.

- Oui j'ai peur de perdre à nouveau ce qui m'est cher, oui, j'ai peur de violer à nouveau la loi de mon rang, oui, j'ai peur d'entraîner quelqu'un que j'aime dans cette folie ! Et alors ? »

Bon, finalement, la petite conscience retourna sagement dans son coin. Être la conscience d'un mec aussi imbu de lui-même que Byakuya Kuchiki, c'est pas une sinécure, croyez-la !

Byakuya soupira, revint brièvement au document qu'il voulait absolument lire avant la nuit, et puis renonça en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Et puis d'abord « je suis fou de vous », ça veut rien dire... ça veut tout dire et ça veut rien dire. Et en plus il était à moitié endormi et en train de se faire tripoter sévère lorsqu'il a sorti ça, donc... le doute est encore permis.

Finalement quoi ? Il n'était pas plus avancé, il avait été la victime (oui, parfaitement ,la victime) d'une déclaration hautement improbable et maintenant quoi ?

« Maintenant, s'il te la refait droit dans les yeux, tu dis quoi ?

Ne jamais se poser de questions rhétorique, la petite conscience est toujours là pour y répondre.

- Qu'en sais-je ?

- Ben tu devrais savoir, c'est ton cœur.

- Je ne sais pas.

- S'il te demande de partager sa vie, son lit et ses vieux jours, tu dis quoi ?

- Rien, je le tue.

Allez argumenter avec un type d'aussi mauvaise foi ! Mais la petite voix de la conscience persista, tant et si bien que bientôt la question fatidique fut posée.

- Alors, ton Renji, tu l'aimes ? »

Renji, loin d'imaginer tous les dialogues intérieurs qu'il provoquait, fixait Ikkaku d'un air plus qu'interessé.

« Bon, je veux pas avoir l'air de me répéter mais d'où sort cette bouffonnerie ?

- La tradition est très sérieuse, Renji. Depuis la création des divisions du Seireitei, la onzième est entièrement dévolue au combat.

- Sans rire ?

Après s'être pris une énième tatane en travers de la tronche, Renji cessa de faire de l'ironie, se rassit correctement et laissa Ikkaku lui expliquer.

- Ce qui fait que c'est la division qui connait chaque année le plus de pertes, la fête de la onzième division est destinée à célébrer la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts dans l'année.

- Oh.

- C'est purement symbolique. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est le premier capitaine de la onzième qui a demandé à jouir de ce privilège par égard pour les sacrifices que font les shinigamis de la onzième.

Renji acquiesça. Il se rappelait une des spécificités de la onzième. C'étaient les seuls shinigamis qui ne pouvaient pas refuser une mission suicide. En échange de quoi, ils pouvaient dédier toute leur vie au combat sans se soucier des contingences matérielles.

- Donc cette fête est l'occasion de montrer les mérites de la onzième ?

Ikkaku le dévisagea avec un air peiné.

- Non, c'est juste histoire de se bourrer la gueule et foutre le boxon en toute impunité.

Un large sourire traversa la figure de Renji.

- Ah ! Je préfère ça !

- Ben ouais, c'est super chiant les hommages et tout ça, on s'en fout nous, on veut juste faire la chouille !

- Et donc c'est quoi cette histoire de discours à préparer ?

Pour preuve, Renji tendit à son ami le message qui lui était parvenu.

- Ah ça ! Nan, c'est juste qu'il fallait un prétexte pour te faire décoller le cul de ta chaise.

- Hé !

Renji protesta à coup de pied dans le tibia de son pote.

- Arrête, depuis deux semaines tu passes plus de temps à ta capitainerie que dans les bars du quartier Nord ! Du jamais vu. La dernière fois que t'es resté autant de temps sans te bourrer la gueule avec nous, c'était parce que tu étais à l'hôpital. »

Renji hocha la tête en ricanant. Oui, d'habitude il passait la moitié de sa vie à tenter d'échapper au boulot qui l'attendait à sa capitainerie, il passait l'autre moitié à ruser pour ne pas croiser Kuchiki lorsqu'il sortait en douce du bâtiment. Et puis le temps qu'il restait, c'était à la taverne, à boire avec ses potes.

D'ailleurs, même quand il était à l'hôpital central, il essayait de faire le mur pour sortir le soir. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était fait arracher une bonne poignée de cheveux par Isane.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'hôpital, ça lui faisait penser à...

« Au fait, Yumichika ?

- Quoi Yumichika ?

- Ben t'es con ou quoi ? Comment il va ?

Ikkaku haussa les épaules.

- Il est réveillé.

Renji fronça les sourcils. La soudaine indifférence de son ami était nettement suspecte.

- On peut le voir ?

- S'tu veux.

Oui, décidément, voir Ikkaku ne pas s'en faire plus pour celui avec qui il partageait tout, cela faisait tache dans le tableau. Il attrapa le shinigami par le col et partit en direction de l'infirmerie de la onzième.

- Viens ici, crâne d'œuf !

- Héé ! Lâche-moi, gros crétin ! »

Le crâne d'œuf doublement vexé du qualificatif et du traitement qui lui était infligé, se débattit avec ardeur, mais pas assez fort pour faire lâcher prise à son agresseur.

Renji arriva devant la petite pièce qui servait d'infirmerie à la onzième division. Vu le taux de coups et blessures que connaissait cette division, une infirmerie particulière n'était pas du luxe.

Il poussa la porte, emportant le verrou avec lui.

_Oups... mais depuis quand y'a de portes qui ferment à clé à la onzième ? _

« Salut Yumi-chan !

Le bien nommé se redressa, fusillant son cadet du regard.

- T'en as marre de la vie, Renji ?

- Ouais ben non. »

Ça faisait un bail, en effet, qu'il n'avait pas osé donner ce surnom débile à son aîné. D'habitude, il se faisait latter comme un rat quand cela lui échappait.

Sans leur laisser le temps pour de plus chaudes effusions, l'infirmier de la onzième surgit en gueulant (oui, la onzième a un infirmier... un genre de catcheur de 200 kilos qui mange des chatons au petit déj').

« Bordel ! Qui a niqué la porte ? »

Deux doigts tendus indiquèrent l'endroit où se tenait Renji... enfin, où il s'était tenu avant de prendre la fuite en courant, embarquant ses deux potes, chacun par le bras.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur l'engawa qui bordait la cour intérieure du bâtiment d'habitation de la onzième division. Tout content de revenir sur les lieu de ses jeunes et fougueuses années de shinigamis (pas les plus jeunes, mais certainement les plus fougueuses), Renji traça jusqu'au coin qu'il connaissait bien !

« C'est toujours votre chambre ici ?

Ikkaku haussa les épaules.

- Celle de Yumichika.

Ce à quoi Renji rétorqua par un ricanement débile.

- Je t'ai jamais vu aller dans une autre chambre la nuit !

- Ben t'as mal regardé, c'est tout. »

Yumichika s'était posé sur l'engawa et se tenait le bras en grimaçant. Cet abruti de Renji avait réussi à lui attraper le bras qui lui avait été arraché par la bestiole et que les shinigamis de la quatrième division avaient mis une nuit à greffer correctement.

Renji s'assit à côté de lui et essaya de ne pas se faire fusiller du regard pendant quelques secondes pour pouvoir questionner en paix.

« Bon, et donc ça va, toi... les boyaux, tout ça, t'as tout remis dedans ?

Le plus élégant des shinigamis ayant existé toisa Renji d'un œil sombre.

- Je t'en pose des questions ?

- Nan mais quoi, je prends de tes nouvelles ! C'est sympa les potes !

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fous depuis quelques temps ?

Avec un manque total de discrétion, Yumichika changea rapidement de sujet, avant que la curiosité de son ami ne s'exerce sur des questions plus sensibles.

- Hein ? Moi ?

- Oui, exactement, toi ! Depuis ta sortie de l'hôpital, t'es le fantôme du secteur ! À part pour te cuiter avec Kurosaki, on t'a pas beaucoup vu sortir de ta capitainerie !

- Naoon ?

Une nouvelle tatane lui atterrit entre les yeux.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule. Qu'est-ce qui tu manigances encore ? »

Renji observa ses deux amis avec circonspection. Il pouvait leur dire. Pas tout leur dire, mais assez pour que ça soit constructif. Et puis surtout... il y avait Yumichika. Yumichika qui avait toujours perçu avec beaucoup de justesse ce qui allait ou pas dans son attitude. Yumichika qui, hors de grands airs savait le mieux le conseiller.

« Les mecs... j'ai quelqu'un !

Un double regard incrédule le transperça.

- Toi ?

- Ben oui, on parle de qui là !

- Désolé, Renji, la dernière fois qui tu avais « quelqu'un », ça a duré deux semaines et tu lui as filé une fausses adresse pour ne pas qu'elle te retrouve.

- Ouais bon, ça va. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Non, cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. »

les deux shinigamis échangèrent un regard désespéré. Quand Renji se lançait dans une nouvelle aventure, il venait le leur annoncer, tout content, il passait une semaine à baiser comme un lapin et une autre à s'engueuler du matin au soir avec son/sa bien aimé/e et enfin, prenait la fuite.

Oui, c'est sa manière de rompre.

« Renji, quand tu as quelqu'un, tu viens nous l'annoncer tout content, tu passes une semaine à baiser comme un lapin, une autre à t'engueuler avec lui ou elle et ensuite, tu prends la fuite.

- Là, c'est pas pareil. On a passé une semaine à baiser et s'engueuler, et je suis dans l'incapacité de prendre la fuite. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, j'ai un problème.

- Puisque _tu_ en parles, souligna Ikkaku.

- Un problème ? S'intéressa Yumichika, qui aimait tant les potins. Tu ne peux pas prendre la fuite ?

- Au contraire, j'ose pas trop... lui dire ce que je ressens.

À nouveau Ikkaku soupira en regardant ailleurs, l'air écœuré. Yumichika fronça les sourcils.

- T'es sûr que c'est à sens unique ? Je veux, dire, elle n'a jamais laissé entendre qu'elle avait aussi des sentiments pour toi ?

- Il.

- D'accord, il. Alors ?

- Ben... je sais pas trop, c'est pas facile de savoir ce qu'il pense.

- Il est plus âgé que toi ?

Renji n'essaya même pas de deviner la différence d'âge qu'il y avait entre lui et Kuchiki et acquiesça.

- Ouais, et il a déjà été en couple avant.

- Oh. fit Yumichika en plissant les yeux. Tu l'as converti ou... ?

- Ouais, il aimait une femme.

Yumichika acquiesça. La capacité de Renji à retourner de parfaits hétéros le surprenait toujours. Pourquoi toujours chercher à se taper un gars qui, de toute évidence, préfère les femmes, alors qu'il y a de beaux jeunes hommes prêts à se faire grimper dessus à tous les coins de rue ?

- Et tu penses qu'il ne veut pas plus d'engagement ?

- Je suis incapable de savoir ce qu'il veut. Je n'arrive même pas à deviner.

- Et tu dis l'aimer ?

Renji soupira.

- Ben oui, je l'aime, j'y peux rien ! C'est juste que j'arrive pas à lui parler sérieusement pour lui faire comprendre que... ben je.. j'ai un peu plus qu'un sentiment pour lui. Je perds rapidement tous mes moyens quand je suis avec lui.

- Je vois pas où est le problème, intervint Ikkaku. Au pire, si tu n'arrives pas à lui parler, tu lui laisses un mot. C'est très lâche, mais ça marche.

Renji secoua la tête. C'est trop lâche.

- Ce n'est pas... honnête de ma part. Lorsqu'on a commencé, on n'a pas... enfin, c'était spontané. Maintenant je ne peux pas l'emprisonner dans des sentiments qu'il ne désire pas.

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent, l'air incrédule.

- L'emprisonner ?

- Heuu... Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop, Renji ? S'il refuse tes sentiments, alors ce ne sera qu'un râteau de plus. Aussi dur cela soit-il, tu t'en remettras bien un jour.

- J'ai pas envie de me prendre un râteau.

- Personne n'a envie. Pourtant ça arrive.

Renji détourna les yeux, sans arriver à exprimer ce qui le tracassait vraiment.

- Provoque-le, proposa Ikkaku en haussant les épaules.

- Hein ?

- Fais en sorte qu'il te saute dessus, te viole, pleure un coup et hop, il n'aura d'autre choix que de s'expliquer. S'il t'aime, il te le dira là, sinon, tu pourras toujours le faire culpabiliser.

- Il ne fera jamais ça. Et en plus, il est bien trop intelligent pour tomber dans un piège comme ça.

- Dis-donc, c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de l'idolâtrie, à ce rythme là.

- Nan franchement, qu'est-ce que tu risques en te déclarant ? Est-ce si incongru de dire à quelqu'un qu'on aime qu'on l'aime ?

Renji déglutit, mal à l'aise, et essaya de mettre des mots sur les sentiments étranges qui le traversaient.

- Non... j'ai... Rigolez pas, là, mais j'ai l'impression que je le déshonorerais en faisant ça.

En fait de franche rigolade, ce fut un silence d'incompréhension qui s'imposa.

- Le déshonorer ?

Yumichika s'étonna.

- Attends, c'est idiot ce que tu dis. En quoi est-ce que tu le déshonorerais ? Il est marié ? Puceau ? Fils de bonne famille ? Les trois à la fois ?

- Oh non ! Gémit Ikkaku devant le silence embarrassé de Renji.

- Quoi ? Fit celui-ci.

- Non, reprit Ikkaku en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ça peut pas être lui...

- Ça dépend, tu parles de qui ?

- Kuchiki.

- Mais nan... je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais plus sur Rukia.

- L'autre, crétin ! T'as le béguin pour ton capitaine !

- Moi jamais ! Mentit effrontément le vice-capitaine.

- C'est tout à fait ton genre de sauter sur le seul type qui t'est inaccessible. Déjà à l'académie tu t'es jeté sur la star de l'école.

- Qui t'a raconté ça ?

- Tout le monde le sait. Mais tu sais que t'es gravement atteint, toi ! Kuchiki ! Comment tu peux vouloir de ce gars, il est frigide !

- Absolument pas.

Deux paires d'yeux accusateurs le fixèrent.

Renji soupira. D'un autre côté, ça facilitait les choses. Comme ça, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'un petit dessin pour comprendre.

- Tu es amoureux de ton capitaine. Et c'est Kuchiki, notoirement attaché pour l'éternité à sa défunte épouse, incapable de la plus petite marque de sympathie envers qui que ce soit, et, pour couronner le tout, tu lui as fait un coup de pute pas plus tard que la semaine dernière en laissant sa sœur tomber entre les griffes de Kurosaki.

- De toute façon, manche comme il est, elle risque pas grand chose la petite Kuchiki, fit remarquer avec justesse le beau gosse à perruque.

- J'ai mes chances.

- Pardon ?

- Hier, on a dormi au bureau tous les deux.

Les deux shingamis le regardèrent sans y croire. Un affabulateur de première, ou alors il prenait ses désirs pour des réalités ou alors, il était plus gravement atteint qu'ils ne le pensaient.

- Et on couche ensemble tout le temps.

Là, c'est plus que de l'affabulation, c'est juste du délire !

- Désolé d'être brutal, Renji, mais faut que tu te mettes à penser avec ta tête.

- Je ne vois pas avec quoi d'autre je pourrais penser.

- Ben... »

Ikkaku assassinat son collègue du regard qui le lui rendit bien. Renji évita de trop faire attention à ses deux amis. Ils avaient leurs affaires à régler et lui, les siennes. Et si on pouvait éviter de mélanger les deux, ce serait génial.

Finalement, Yumichika reprit, un peu trop sombre pour quelqu'un qui ne fait que conseiller un ami.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas pourtant.

- Quoi ?

- Cette manie amoureuse de midinette... je t'ai connu bien plus prise de tête... avec d'autres.

Renji hocha la tête.

- J'aime pas me poser de questions, c'est tout.

- Normalement, oui, je le comprendrais, moi non plus je n'aime pas. Personne n'aime. Mais si tu as envie que ce soit sérieux, alors tu dois te demander ce qui peut rendre votre relation sérieuse. Et là, tu es bien obligé de te poser des questions.

Dans son coin, Ikkaku grimaça. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui rappelait quelque chose ça ? D'un autre côté, il n'était pas loin de penser comme Yumichika. Ceci dit, il y avait loin de l'accord théorique à la mise en pratique.

- Quelles questions ?

- Des questions comme « où est-ce que vous allez tous les deux ? Ou « qu'est-ce tu peux attendre d'une telle relation ? ». Si tu es sérieux, les questions viennent naturellement.

Renji hocha la tête en grognant. Il était sérieux avec Kuchiki et ne permettait à personne d'en douter.

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste lui dire que je l'aime. Le reste, je verrais ensuite. »

Finalement, ils se turent, demeurant dans un silence pesant. Ikkaku fixait Yumichika avec insistance, ce dernier inspectait le visage blême de Renji et celui-ci contemplait le plancher avec un intérêt soutenu.

Yumichika eut l'air subitement sévère et reprit :

« Laisse tomber.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne le connais certainement pas aussi bien que toi, ton capitaine, mais sans même rien savoir de lui, simplement en le regardant, je pourrais déjà te dire qu'on ne dispose pas de Kuchiki comme de n'importe qui d'autre.

- Hein ?

Ikkaku baissa la tête, comme si ce dont son ami parlait l'interpellait tout autant.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a consentit à un sacrifice inestimable en t'approchant. Si tu n'es pas près au même genre de sacrifice, ne cherche pas à en obtenir plus de lui.

- Arrête, je sais très bien ce à quoi on consent en couchant avec quelqu'un, c'est pas si...

- C'est différent pour chacun, Renji. Toi, tu changes de lit comme de chaussettes, lui il n'a aimé qu'une femme au point de l'épouser contre l'avis des siens. Est-ce que tu peux placer vos deux conceptions de l'amour sur le même plan ?

Ikkaku répondit pour son ami.

- Non, c'est sans comparaison possible.

En même temps, il lança un regard hésitant à Yumichika, un regard lourd de questions longtemps restées sans réponses.

- Mais je l'aime.

Yumichika secoua la tête.

- Et tu crois que clamer ton amour est suffisant ?

- Hein ?

- C'est bien beau d'être fou de lui, mais crois-tu qu'il puisse accepter une relation avec toi sans que ce soit humiliant pour vous deux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Ikkaku interrompit son cadet.

- Il a raison, une relation est basée sur l'égalité des deux partenaires. S'il reste avec toi, ne s'abaissera-t-il pas pour être à ton niveau ? Et s'il le fait, n'aura-t-il pas de honte à t'humilier ainsi ?

Heu... les gars, vous exagèrez pas un peu ?

Renji avait l'air réellement troublé par les derniers mots de ses amis. Lui n'avait jamais vu leur relation sous cet angle. Quand on aime, il n'y a pas de place pour l'honneur, le rang, la valeur, croyait-il. Mais peut-être que si en fait. Sans lui laisser le temps d'y penser plus longuement, Yumichika reprit.

- Laisse-moi juste te demander une chose : dans l'intimité, tu l'appelles « capitaine » aussi ?

- Oui mais...

- Réfléchis à cela. Réfléchis à ce que ça peut vouloir dire pour lui. Ton problème, Renji, c'est que tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais. Et tous ceux que tu voulais. Ne me demande pas comment ça se fait, comment ton petit cul peut attirer autant de monde, mais tu n'as jamais eu à te battre beaucoup pour mettre quelqu'un dans ton lit. Tu n'as jamais eu à te rendre digne de qui que ce soit.

- Me montrer digne de...

- Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, il y a des gens qui se méritent. »

À nouveau, cela jeta un froid. Mais cette fois, Renji dévisageait Yumichika en essayant de comprendre. _Mériter ? Comment ça mériter ? Comme les princesses des contes ? Il faut tuer un ou deux dragons pour pouvoir se taper la princesse ?_ Il continua à fixer son ami intensément, attendant une explication. Lui, ne comprenait pas. Quand on aime, on ne se pose pas la question de savoir si l'autre est à la hauteur... on ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un de se montrer digne de son amour... c'est... c'est injuste.

Yumichika fixait le sol à son tour, incertain de ce qu'il venait de faire. Et puis il se reprit. Pas moyen que Renji finisse névrosé à cause de lui, Renji et névrosé, ça ne va pas dans la même phrase ensemble. Ikkaku lui, laissait son regard vagabonder dans la cour intérieure. Il aurait dû se sentir concerné, en fait, il y avait fort à parier que tout ce qu'avait dit Yumichika n'était destiné qu'à lui. Renji servait de vasque communiquant entre eux. Quel moyen de communication débile. Ikkaku se sentait à la fois totalement exclu de la conversation (mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre des histoires de cul de Renji ?) et dangereusement impliqué (tout ce que disait Yumichika était pour lui, à n'en pas douter). Et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir réfléchir et prendre en compte tout ce qu'on lui disait, il était déjà fatigué. Ceci dit, il n'avait peut-être pas tant que ça besoin de réfléchir. Peut-être que juste se jeter sur son partenaire suffirait.

Finalement, tournant les talons, Yumichika rentra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui dans un claquement sec.

« Ça lui réussit pas trop l'infirmerie, crut bon de faire remarquer Renji.

- Il a raison.

Et Ikkaku prit, à son tour, la direction de la chambre de Yumichika. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès puisqu'il semblait que Yumichika ait décidé qu'il préférait être seul. Ikkaku recula d'un pas, frappa poliment et attendit, planté devant la porte comme un navet dans un potager.

- Yumichika !

Toujours assis sur l'engawa, Renji ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il connaissait le caractère... soupe au lait... bon, plutôt franchement mauvais de Yumichika mais là, ça allait un peu loin.

- Heu... y'a un problème ?

- Renji, repense à ce qu'on t'a dit et fous le camp. »

Peu désireux de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas et ne s'annonçait psa tout rose, Renji prit sagement la poudre d'escampette. Il avait déjà assisté une fois, une seule, à une querelle de couple entre ses amis. Et il ne voulait pas re-voir ça. Il ne souhaitait pas à son pire ennemi de voir ça tellement c'était moche à pleurer.

Et puis il avait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose d'urgent. Et puis ensuite, il devait voir son capitaine. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il put retourner à son poste, impatient de retrouver son capitaine.

Ses pas le conduisirent à la capitainerie sans qu'il y pense, au bureau des chefs sans même le vouloir. Même s'il avait voulu trouver un autre endroit, il n'aurait pu s'y rendre, tant tout en lui désirait la présence de Kuchiki.

Il sourit en poussant la porte sans frapper. Il pouvait se le permettre maintenant. Il se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Capitaine ?

- Tu en as fini à la onzième division.

Renji sourit timidement. Si ça avait été une question, ça aurait été une question bien con.

_Ben oui puisque je suis là !_

- Oui capitaine. Je dois y retourner pour la cérémonie ce soir.

Byakuya donna brièvement l'impression qu'il allait éclater de rire, mais en fait non. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de lumière sur son visage, en fait il tirait une gueule pas possible (un peu comme d'habitude en fait). Renji, un tout petit peu submergé par la culpabilité de laisser son cher et tendre seul pour la soirée (dit comme ça, il n'avait plus des masses envie d'y aller à cette fête), tenta une explication.

- Vous savez, c'est une tradition très sérieuse en fait.

un haussement de sourcil complètement dubitatif accueillit la nouvelle.

- La onzième division est spéciale, continua Renji en prenant place à son bureau.

_Comme si ça avait pu échapper à qui que ce soit._

- Comme elle est dédiée au combat, elle est considérée comme volontaire d'office.

- Je sais cela, fit Byakuya avec une moue impérieuse qui aurait pu vouloir dire « je sais tout ».

- Hé bien, à cause de ça, cette cérémonie était un privilège accordé à la onzième, à l'époque de sa création. Et comme ça n'a jamais été fait sous le capitaine Zaraki, on va inaugurer ça cette année, dans le recueillement le plus respectueux.

- J'imagine, fit Kuchiki en réprimant une grimace d'horreur à l'idée de l'épouvantable beuverie dépenaillée qui allait avoir lieu dans la capitainerie de Zaraki.

- Je dois y retourner ensuite. Si vous m'y autorisez.

Byakuya secoua la tête.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Renji commença à feuilleter les papiers qui s'étaient accumulés sur son bureau. Il y avait là une bonne centaine de formulaires, allant de la déclaration d'achat de matériel aux derniers rapports d'activité des shinigamis en mission. De ce côté là, c'était plutôt calme, il y avait bien un régiment dans le Rukongai, qui envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles de la situation là-bas. Renji aimait particulièrement lire ces rapports. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas dans son quartier d'enfance mais celui lui rappelait quand même sa jeunesse... et ce n'était pas si désagréable. Peut-être parce qu'il s'en était sorti tout compte fait. S'il était resté emprisonné dans cet univers de violence et de sang, il n'aurait pas la même nostalgie à lire les rapports de ces hommes.

Il apposa son visa sur le rapport et se leva pour le classer avec les précédents compte-rendus.

En retournant à sa place, il sentit pour la première fois le regard insistant de son capitaine sur lui. Renji chercha les yeux sombre de Kuchiki et finit par les attraper, par les attacher aux siens. Et il ne retourna pas à son bureau, il alla directement auprès de son capitaine et se pencha sur lui.

« Capitaine... »

Pourquoi les mots de Yumichika lui revinrent pile à ce moment ? Oui, il l'appelait capitaine, oui même au lit il l'appelait capitaine. Il n'avait osé qu'une seule fois se passer de ce titre, et il ne se sentait pas le courage d'oser à nouveau. Pas à ce moment-là.

Il se pencha encore et l'enlaça. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça lui manquait... Tout le temps, dès qu'il était loin de lui, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : le moment où il le retrouverait et où ils pourraient se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrasser et se toucher sans être jamais interrompus.

Contre toute attente (en tous cas, contre celle de son amant), Byakuay se laissa faire, attirant même à lui l'homme qui l'enlaçait. Il n'avait pas trop le choix vu que sa petite voix intérieure s'était définitivement lâchée et lui hurlait un truc comme « oooh ouiiii ! Vas-y saute lui dessuuuuuuussss ! » Comment lutter ?

Il se lova dans ses bras en soupirant. Comment y résister ? Il passa ses mains dans la nuque blanche de son lieutenant, tira légèrement sur les mèches prise dans le bandeau, attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'il garda en main avant de jouer doucement avec ces cheveux.

Ils auraient pu rester dans un silence serein si cela n'avait dépendu que de Kuchiki, mais tout le monde ne supporte pas aussi bien que lui les silences troublants. Renji hésita longuement avant de parler, ses mains passaient et repassaient dans le dos, sur les fesses et la nuque de son capitaine, il sentait des doigts agiles se faufiler entre ses cheveux et se croiser dans son cou. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler, mais il avait besoin de se rassurer.

« On peut rester comme ça ?

Kuchiki ne bougea pas d'un pet, et ne souffla mot. _Qui ne dit mot consent._ Alors Renji se reposa carrément sur lui, le planquant contre sa chaise, à moitié à genoux devant lui. Il le serra à s'en casser les deux bras, le pressa contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Surprit par tant de ferveur, Kuchiki tenta de dégager un de ses bras et demanda :

- Renji ?

Ce dernier, se méprenant sur le ton de son capitaine, crut qu'il était allé trop loin mais ne bougea pas.

- Quelques secondes encore, capitaine.

Il pesait de tout son poids, espérant ainsi s'assurer de sa docilité.

- Encore quelques secondes...

Il se serra encore plus, glissant une main dans la chevelure sombre de Byakuya.

- Je veux juste être à vous. »

Kuchiki sentait la respiration de Renji dans son cou, sa peau contre la sienne et son étreinte puissante. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus ce soir-là.

Quand le lieutenant se détacha de lui, Byakuya avait perdu son masque de marbre. Les joues roses, les yeux à demi clos, les lèvres entrouvertes et humides, la respiration erratique et les battements frénétiques de son cœur, l'empêchaient de réfléchir normalement.

La main quitta ses cheveux pour frôler sa tempe et venir lui caresser la joue tendrement.

« Cap... capitaine...Désolé. »

Là, Byakuya tiqua. Désolé pour quoi ?

Normalement il aurait pu laisser couler et s'en foutre, mais ce jour-là, la petite voix de la conscience était en forme et très convaincante.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout ça. Répondit simplement Renji, la voix cassée, accompagnant sa réponse d'un vague geste du bras, désignant le bureau, comme si cela expliquait tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Byakuya soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de reconnaître sa responsabilité devant Renji, mais il devait être honnête entièrement.

- Tu n'es pas le seul responsable.

- Je vous ai obligé, fit le lieutenant pour toute réponse.

Là, il était allé un peu trop loin. Genre, Byakuya Kuchiki, un tâcheron de seconde zone comme Renji peut le forcer à quelque chose ? Première nouvelle !

Il se releva et attrapa Renji par le col de son kimono en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, perdus, de son lieutenant (et remarquant au passage qu'il lui avait laissé un suçon sous la clavicule, mais c'est encore un autre problème).

- Cap...

- Je ne me force pas. Croies-tu que je ne peux pas te repousser si je le souhaite ?

- Ben...

Ce crétin croyait vraiment le forcer ? S'il avait eu le sens de l'humour, Byaukya aurait éclaté de rire. Ce qu'il ne fit pas (il n'a aucun sens de l'humour). Mais quand même, il fila une bonne gifla à ce pauvre Renji.

- Prétentieux.

Renji poussa un cri de protestation.

- Hé !

Ben oui, c'est une manière de traiter son amant aimant, amoureux et attentionné après un câlin de dieu ?

- Pour avoir cru des stupidités !

- Mais je ne...

- J'assume le poids de ma faute, Renji. Je n'ai aucune intention de nier ma culpabilité dans ce que nous faisons.

Renji baissa la tête. C'était ça la différence. Lui il aimait cet homme, il aimait ce qu'ils faisaient ensembles et le seul problème moral qu'il trouvait c'était de coucher avec le frère de sa meilleure amie-presque sœur, et encore, justement, ça reste dans le famille.

Kuchiki, lui, commettait un crime. À ses yeux, à ses yeux de capitaine, de noble, de veuf. _Un crime, bordel, une faute !_ _Comment il veut que je ne me sente pas coupable ?_

Il le prit par la taille et murmura.

Je peux ?

Byakuya réprima un soupir agacé. Non mais qui demande la permission avant de prendre sauvagement son amant sur un bureau ? Hein, qui ?

Comme il en avait ras le cul d'expliquer tous les jours à Renji que oui, il avait le droit de lui foutre sa grosse bBIIIP dans le trou du cBIIIIP, Byakuya se retourna tout seul, les coudes sur le bureau (ceux qui ont mal lu sont des pervers), et d'un geste vif, attrapa Renji par l'épaule, histoire de lui faire comprendre que c'était ici que ça se passe.

Ce dernier, hébété, ne put que retomber sur son capitaine, détacher son kimono avec fébrilité. Il laissa tomber l'habit sur le sol, et, tout en s'acharnant à mordiller la nuque de Kuchiki, fit traîner ses mains au sud, explorant monts et vallées, redécouvrant comme à chaque fois le corps frémissant de son amant. Byakuya se débarrassa de son fundoshi en quatrième vitesse, et, tendant le bras derrière lui, il arrache le obi de Renji, ouvrant en grand sa veste de kimono, puis s'acharna avec adresse sur les attaches du hakama qui rendit les armes lui aussi.

De son côté, Renji bava sur ses doigts avant de les replonger entre deux collines qui passaient par là. L'exploration des terres exotiques ça va bien cinq minutes, mais rien ne vaut l'intrusion et l'exploitation des ressources. Que Kuchiki soit exceptionnellement chaud ce jour-là n'augurait rien de bon à ses yeux, un peu comme le calme annonce la tempête, mais il lui était impossible de laisser passer une si bonne occasion. Faut le comprendre, un si beau cul qui passe à sa portée, comment s'empêcher de l'enculer ?

Ce qu'il fit donc pardi ! Et l'enculage à sec (pas tout à fait mais presque, on sait bien que la bave ne fait rien à une blanche colombe comme Byakuya), ça se sent passer, comme un chemin communal sent passer un trois tonnes sur chenilles. À l'instar du petit chemin de terre, Byakuya se mit à couiner singulièrement, à gémir comme une catin, à crier au viol, à hurler à la Lune (ben oui, il est en plein dedans... heu non, ça c'est Renji) et finalement, à exciter plus qu'il ne faut le primate qui était dans son dos. Ce qui fit que le primate en question redoubla d'efforts et d'enthousiasme pour combler dans tous les sens du terme, mais dans un seul trou, son bien aimé.

Et comblé, ce dernier le fut, au delà de ses espérances, puisqu'en sus (si l'on puis dire), il écopa du mythique combo léchouillage-derrière-l'oreille/susurrement-voix-de-crooner au moment d'envoyer la purée. Ce qui, inévitablement, l'amena lui-même à repeindre son bureau en blanc. Lequel bureau supportait l'étreinte (oui faut suivre en plus).

Alors qu'il se faisait consciencieusement besogner, le beau capitaine ne se doutait pas une seconde de toutes les sombres pensées qui torturaient l'esprit de son lieutenant, il retomba simplement sur les coudes et tenta de reprendre son souffle, tout en priant très fort pour que personne ne soit passé devant le bureau et ait tout entendu des dix dernières minutes (oui, on a dit que c'était bon, pas que c'était long).

Finalement, Kuchiki ramassa ses affaires et shunpota après avoir lancé un « au travail, Renji », à moins qu'il n'ait dit « beau travail Renji »... le doute est permis.

Le Renji en question ramassa aussi ses fringues, se rhabilla en soupirant. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait eu envie de lui dire, qu'il avait besoin de demander, tellement de questions sans réponses, tellement de doutes. Mais le principal intéressé étant tellement absent aussi qu'il se remit à sa table, attrapa un bout de papier et se prit la tête entre les mains en le reposant.

_Capitaine. Dites-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin d'être sûr._

_Capitaine, vous êtes sérieux ? Vous m'aimez ? _

C'était ce qu'il aurait aimé lui demander. Il voulait savoir mais n'oserait jamais le lui demander.

_Est-ce que vous êtes à moi ?_

Il s'interdirait à jamais de prononcer ces mots, et pourtant la réponse valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux.

_Je ne suis pas le seul ? C'est réciproque ?_

Ça non plus, il ne trouvait pas la force de le demander. Pas dans les yeux, pas en pleine lumière, pas sans la douce torpeur d'une nuit de sexe pour effacer la conscience de cette question si embarrassante.

Kuchiki ne reparut qu'une bonne heure plus tard, le temps pour Renji de se reprendre, de réfléchir aussi, et même de prendre une décision.

Ils travaillèrent dans un silence religieux quelques longues heures... enfin, des heures standard, mais le travail rend tout très long. Et puis, lorsque le jour commença à décliner, Renji se leva et annonça simplement qu'il devait y aller.

Byakuya soupira sans retenue et cela arracha un sourire satisfait à Renji. Bon, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Kuchiki se fila une gifle mentale. Mais c'est quoi ce soupir ? Sa petite voix intérieure exulta de joie.

« Je vous... enfin, je pense que vous pouvez venir à la cérémonie aussi. Il n'y a pas vraiment de liste d'invités bien définie.

Kuchiki haussa un demi sourcil, arborant un air de profond dégoût.

_Il me propose de passer une soirée à la onzième division ? Ce garçon a perdu l'esprit._

- Merci. Mais il y a du travail ici.

Renji eut un pauvre sourire et haussa les épaules.

- Pensez-y juste. »

Le capitaine acquiesça, même s'il n'avait aucune intention de reconsidérer sa position. Renji contint un soupir. Lui, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une seule seconde de plus avec son amant. Même s'il avait dû se taper une soirée de nobles coincés du cul pour ça.

« Bonsoir, capitaine.

- Bonsoir Renji. »

Et là, Renji fut certain d'avoir rêvé, mais il fut aussi certain de voir Kuchiki lui sourire. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir rêvé, la lumière sur le visage sévère... mais en même temps, il lui avait sourit, il en était sûr. C'est troublé par ce doute que le lieutenant reprit la direction de son ancienne division.

L'immense salle d'entrainement de la onzième avait été modifiée de manière à pouvoir accueillir une dizaine de grandes tables, ordonnancées en U, remplies de gens plus ou moins importants. Et Renji était très occupé à se souvenir de ce qu'il devait faire et dire au cours de la soirée. En réalité, il n'avait rien à faire ou à dire obligatoirement, son speech était tout sauf un passage obligé. À vrai dire, il n'avait tout simplement plus assez de shinigamis assez sobre pour comprendre un discours raisonné, alors un discours de Renji, on vous dit pas !

La soirée avait commencée très fort, avec une cinquantaine de toasts successifs en l'honneur d'à peu près tout ce que la division comptait de bourrins... et la liste n'était pas finie ! Disons que dans le grand tour de table, chacun se sentait obligé de porter un toast et de boire deux ou trois fois. Et c'était sans compter les soiffards qui régulièrement montaient sur la table pour avaler une bouteille entière sous les acclamations du reste de l'assemblée.

Renji s'était confortablement calé à côté de Ikkaku mais avait fini par déménager, vu la sale gueule de déterré de son pote.

« Salut, avait-il dit.

- Salut, avait grogné le chauve en retour.

- La forme ?

- Ta gueule.

- Sympa la déco.

- Quelle déco ?

- Les fausses traces de sang sur les murs.

- C'est des vraies, ces connards se sont disputés en déplaçant les tables. »

Sur cette sympathique entrée en matière, une bouteille de saké s'était matérialisée comme par magie sous leurs yeux.

Après l'avoir vidé ensemble, la conversation continua sur le même ton.

« Il vient pas Yumichika ?

- Ta gueule.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- J't'en pose des questions ?

- T'as une sale gueule aujourd'hui.

- Crève. »

Et donc Renji avait lâchement pris la fuite vers une table peuplée de shinigamis déjà à moitié ivre.

Et finalement, au bout du troisième... quatrième... voire cinquième... oui, cinquième, tour de toast, ils se retrouvèrent, trop bourrés pour se disputer, au moment où l'attraction karaoké commençait à battre son plein.

« Ça manque de nichons quand même votre fête !

- Et Kuchiki ?

- C'est juste un constat.

- Salaud de polygame.

- Connard de monogame. Pis t'as raison, j'vais me convertir. Et j'en aurais qu'un et je le garderai jusqu'à la mort.

_Qui risque de ne plus trop tarder, s'il prend le risque de passer voir la soirée._ Fort heureusement pour Renji, Byakuya ne passa pas voir la soirée... pas tout de suite en tous cas.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, la fête battait son plein : la onzième division et tous ses invités, dont les anciens, quelques amis, et, incidemment, le capitaine Kyoraku, tout le monde était là pour boire et s'amuser. Aussi, lorsqu'un beau et gros shinigami velu entreprit un strip-tease sur une table, au rythme endiablé d'une mazurka, les hurlements de joie et d'allégresse redoublèrent. Puis vint le tour des jeunes qui s'échauffaient et sortirent les sabres en bois d'un placard, et finirent coursés par Zaraki dans les couloirs.

C'est là qu'on en revient à notre Renji, cuit comme une quenelle, à qui un voisin de table assena un coup de coude en beuglant « alleeuuuh un discour ! ». Fallait pas lui dire deux fois : Renji grimpa sur la table, tituba, attrapa son verre, une bouteille, rempli le premier avec le contenu de la deuxième (en arrosant copieusement tous ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous). Il attendit de moins vaciller avant d'entamer ce qui resterait dans les mémoires comme « le discours du siècle ».

« Je véle von merre ! Nan... je véme von lerre ! Lève von merre... mon verre... 'fin, truc quoi. Et heu... en l'honneur de... toussa... allez ! À boire pour tout le monde ! Santé ! »

L'acclamation qui suivit n'avait d'égal que le niveau d'alcoolisation de l'assemblée. Il vida son verre cul sec, s'étrangla, toussa, rota, et s'écroula sur la table. Il fut vigoureusement tiré sur sa chaise par Ikkaku.

« Ikuku ! Mon-z-ami !

- Accroche-toi à la table, elle tient super bien.

- Renji attrapa le bord de la table de ses mains et partit d'un rire hystérique.

Ouaiiis trop bien, on tombe pas ! »

Ce fut approximativement ce moment que choisit Kuchiki pour quitter son bureau, satisfait d'avoir enfin rattraper les semaines de courrier en retard (ceux qui pensent à Gaston ont gagné une canette de Kro). Dans sa tête la petite voix était encore là, plus décidée que jamais à faire finir son propriétaire au lit mais pas tout seul ce soir-là.

« Tu devrais faire au moins un petit tour là-bas... des fois que Renji aurait besoin d'aide pour retrouver son chemin.

- Jamais.

- Le truc à ne jamais dire.

- Silence.

- T'as vraiment envie qu'il finisse dans ton lit ce soir ?

- Oui.. non ! Enfin.. si mais...

- Et ben s'il ne vient pas de lui-même, va le chercher. Allez, poule mouillée, je guide tes pas, tu t'occuper de le choper à l'arrivée. »

Oui, la conscience de Byakuya, ça vaut le détour.

Et trois secondes plus tard, il était à la porte principale de la capitainerie de la onzième et s'apprêtait à entrer. Sauf que deux choses le frappèrent : d'abord l'odeur plus que suspecte de mâle sueur, alcool et vomi mêlé. Ensuite, un sabre d'exercice en bois, projeté des mains de son propriétaire, probablement trop ivre pour le tenir correctement. Le second fit plus mal que la première, mais ce fut celle-ci qui éveilla sa méfiance.

Au lieu de se précipiter sur la porte d'entrée, il se glissa sur une rambarde pour jeter un coup d'œil discrètement à l'intérieur. Et puis renonça.

Même sans un être un maniaque psychorigide, le chaos total qui régnait dans la salle des fêtes improvisée avait de quoi choquer. Et Byakuya était un maniaque psychorigide.

Au centre de la pièce, un groupe d'hommes s'était formé, et tous se tenaient par les épaules en beuglant. Byakuya chercha à entendre ce qu'ils chantaient.

« Viens avec moi à la rivière, tu verras de quoi elle a l'air, et si tu viens jusqu'au grenier tu pourras la toucher ! »

Son corps fit demi-tour de lui-même. Le mâle chœur de voix viriles entamaient le deuxième couplet de la chanson traditionnelle de célébration commémorative. Oui, non là, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de retrouver confronté à ce troupeau suintant la testostérone célébrant leur beuverie décadente.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de repérer le reiatsu de son vice-capitaine dans le tas. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Aussi prévisible que possible. Renji se trouvait à table avec les autres... enfin, avec les quelques braves qui n'étaient pas (encore) sous la table et il chantait avec la même ferveur.

Ce qui fait que Byakuya passa la nuit tout seul dans sa grande chambre dans son grand manoir, sans aucun regrets.

Au petit matin, il était déjà au boulot, mais, dans un mouvement de faiblesse, avait décidé de tolérer le retard (voire l'absence totale de Renji) ce matin-là. Et puis, ça tombait bien, il avait à faire, ayant reçu le matin même un message de Ukitake qui lui demandait de passer le voir pour discuter des premiers résultats de l'enquête sur la bestiole. Honteux d'avoir quasiment oublié cette affaire, Kuchiki s'était rendu à la douzième division, tout de même curieux (mais sans le montrer) de connaître la nature de cette chose.

Ukitake était, comme souvent, pâle et maladif, mais un tout petit peu de bonne humeur en voyant que Byakuya se portait de mieux en mieux. Pour dire, il avait presque plus l'air constipé !

Il fronça les sourcils et chercha à acquérir le plus d'attention de la part de son jeune confrère.

« Bon, nos premiers résultats sont assez inquiétants, pour ne rien te cacher.

L'air blasé au possible de Kuchiki ne temporisa pas l'ardeur explicative de son collègue.

- Il semble que... enfin, ce sont des résultats préliminaires, rien n'est encore sûr, mais il semble que cette créature soit autonome en matière d'énergie spirituelle.

Byakuya tourna un regard perplexe vers Ukitake.

- Je veux dire qu'elle ne tire pas son principe vitale... enfin, ce qui la fait se mouvoir et évoluer, elle ne le tient pas d'une énergie interne, quantifiable et en mouvement, comme nous ou comme les vivants.

Cette fois, Byakuya fronça carrément les sourcils.

- Or, il n'y a qu'un endroit où cela est possible. Où l'énergie spirituelle est anéantie définitivement.

Les deux capitaine se firent face un instant, Ukitake taisait ce qu'il craignait et Byakuya, ce qu'il devinait.

- Mais ce ne sont que les premières supposition, je ne m'aventurerai pas sur ce terrain avant d'avoir d'autres résultats, et avant d'avoir l'avis de Mayuri. Si cela se confirme, alors nous devons nous tenir prêts. Il faudrait presque envoyer une équipe de reconnaissance.

Byakuya se décida à parler.

- Il le faut. Dès maintenant.

- Les envoyer là-bas ?

Byakuya hocha la tête, Ukitake eut l'air embarrassé.

- Il en faudra des timbrés pour être volontaires.

Là, Byakuya ne partageait pas du tout le pessimisme de son confrère. Des timbrés, c'est pas ça qui manque à la Soul Society et pour avoir vu toute la division des timbrés en pleine beuverie la veille, il était de l'avis qu'une bonne mission suicide ne leur ferait pas de mal.

- La onzième division est faite pour cela.

Ukitake eut un rire gêné.

- Après la cérémonie d'hier, ils ne seront pas opérationnels avant trois jours... au moins. De toute façon, une expédition là-bas doit avoir l'aval des 46, et bien sûr, il faut en référer au capitaine-commandant avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Byakuya hocha à nouveau la tête. Il ne vit pas la manière dont son collègue le fixait avec compassion, il aurait dû.

- Au fait, tu y étais hier ?

Byakuya le dévisagea comme si Ukitake venait de lui avouer qu'il mangeait des chatons crus servis sur le corps nu d'une sexagénaire au petit déjeuner.

- Quelle belle fête !

- Immonde beuverie.

- Tu étais invité toi aussi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

Gardant le silence pour éviter d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas été invité, du moins, pas dans les formes, Byakuya ferma les yeux à moitié et soupira.

- C'est vrai que tous les capitaines étaient invités, et personne n'a osé se montrer, fit Ukitake avec un petit rire. Sauf Kyoraku... mais bon, c'est autre chose.

Alors comme ça, il était le seul capitaine à n'avoir pas été invité ? Ou alors le seul capitaine qui préfère se faire labourer comme un champ de maïs par son vice-capitaine au lieu de lire son courrier. Y'a peut-être aussi un peu de ça dans le fond. Mais bordel pour qui le prenaient-ils !

Un affreux pisse froid qui ne sait pas s'amuser, répondit la conscience de Byakuya. Ce dernier fit taire rapidement sa petite voix intérieure, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire une dialogue personnel sous les yeux d'Ukitake.

Ce dernier avait l'air soucieux. Pour dire, il fronçait les sourcils !

- Je comprends, ça devait être un peu dur pour toi.

Byakuya eut l'air à nouveau aussi intéressé par la conversation qu'un trader par l'élevage des chèvres en Auvergne.

Mais insensible à cela, Ukitake continua.

- Avec Renji, et tout ça...

- Pardon ?

Byakuya se figea et fixa son interlocuteur comme s'il allait le tuer sur place. Ukitake dut réprimer son instinct de survie le plus élémentaire pour ne pas tirer son zanpakuto du fourreau. Il eut un petit sourire désolé et reprit.

- Hé bien... je m'étais laissé entendre dire qu'il restait à la onzième, en attendant.

- En attendant ?

Là, pour le coup, Ukitake se lâcha un tout petit peu, écrasant son confrère sous sa propre aura. Parce que Byakuya avait l'air bien parti pour congeler tout le quartier. Non mais, faut pas faire chier. Et puis il soupira.

- Je comprends, cela doit quand même te toucher...

À vrai dire, Ukitake n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de l'imbroglio qu'il avait deviné entre le capitaine et son lieutenant. Puisqu'ils semblaient entretenir une relation un peu plus intense que celle qui doit normalement lier un capitaine et son lieutenant, il ne s'étonnait pas outre mesure de la réaction violente de Byakuya. Peut-être même que celui-ci avait besoin d'en parler, d'expliquer... d'exprimer son désarroi. Alors il prit sur lui et continua.

- Je veux dire, sa mutation ne doit tout de même pas te laisser de glace.

- Sa mutation ?

À l'air parfaitement abruti de Byakuya, Ukitake en déduit que, effectivement, cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Voir... complètement étonné... surpris... louchement surpris.

- Oui, hier. Enfin...

- Que s'est-il passé hier ?

En plus d'être froid comme la mort, Byakuya avait maintenant l'air du gars qui vient de se prendre une montagne sur les pieds. Ukitake reprit, visiblement étonné que Byakuya ne soit pas au courant.

- Quoi ? Tu ne savais pas ? C'est tombé tout à l'heure, tout le monde ne parle que de ça.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Renji a demandé un changement de division.

- Impossible, répéta Byakuya avec un air de plus en plus perdu peint sur le visage. L'aîné des deux hommes se sentit étrangement touché par la détresse de son confrère.

- Enfin, c'est à la commission des affectations de trancher maintenant. Rien n'est encore sûr. »

Le capitaine en garda la bouche ouverte quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Et même quand il retrouva l'usage de toutes ses facultés intellectuelles, Ukitake sentit encore une certaine hébétude chez le jeune capitaine.

_Sa mutation._

Un instant Byakuya sentit une colère sans nom l'emporter. _Comment peut-il ?_ Et puis il réalisa.. la déception, la douleur, la colère. Alors il lui avait menti ? Lorsqu'il disait que son seul but était d'être à lui ? Il lui avait menti et l'avait manipulé, trompé. Et il croyait pouvoir s'en tirer vivant ?

Dans un shunpo parfait, Byakuya disparut, laissant le pauvre Ukitake abasourdi dans la cour vide.

La fureur glacée du capitaine envahit la capitainerie au moment exact où il posa un pied sur le sol. Bien avant qu'il ne les emprunte, les couloirs s'étaient vidés et les jeunes shinigamis se terraient dans les salles d'entraînement pour ne pas avoir à croiser le redoutable capitaine. L'air même semblait avoir déserté le bâtiment.

Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne lorsqu'on vit le polaire capitaine de la sixième division prendre la direction de l'étage des chambres des officiers. Depuis la veille, la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, étonnant tout le monde et inquiétant tous ceux qui étaient bien placés pour craindre une réaction épidermique de la part du capitaine.

Parmi ceux-ci, un certain nombre avait déjà parié sur la mort ou non du vice-capitaine. Ceux qui avaient parié sur sa survie partaient perdant à 100 contre 1.

De tout cela, Byakuya n'en avait absolument pas conscience, il avait la certitude que Renji lui devait une bonne explication, qu'il se prendrait une bonne raclée et que tout finirait par une bonne baise dans la chambrette à côté du bureau. En soi, on peut dire qu'il n'avait pas atteint un point de saturation. Il était juste assez énervé pour lâcher du pétale de cerisier sur tous ceux qui croiseraient son chemin.

Arrivé, il s'arrêta devant la porte et inspira profondément. Son officier allait se faire détruire et il devrait se rappeler toute sa vie de ce jour-là.

Il entra dans la chambre de Renji.

Comme il s'y attendait, Renji, cuit comme une pomme au four, ronflait allègrement sur son futon. Son kimono traînait par terre, lui même ne portait qu'un fundoshi débraillé, ses cheveux détachés s'étalaient autour de sa tête, en un soleil rouge luisant à la lumière du jour. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le vice-capitaine bougea mollement, dérangé par cette soudaine agitation.

Byakuya se sentit mieux. Renji était là.

Renji. Oui mais voilà, Renji n'était pas seul. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit. Quelqu'un qui était, de notoriété public, le complice de longue date du vice-capitaine Abarai, une espèce d'alter égo, un ami, un confident, un frère... Ce dernier était bel et bien réveillé et le fixait avec ce qui s'apparentait à de l'horreur.

Et Byakuya serra les dents et les poings très forts.

Quelque chose se brisa net en lui. Il ne le savait pas jusqu'à cet instant, il venait de le découvrir.

Il sortit, tournant le dos aux occupants du lit et referma la porte doucement, presque du bout des doigts, sans dire un mot, sans un souffle.

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois, mais il savait ce que cette douleur voulait dire. Il avait le cœur en miettes. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ressentir cela une deuxième fois. Après Hisana, il avait décidé de ne plus prendre d'épouse, pour ne plus risquer de la perdre aussi tragiquement qu'il avait perdu Hisana. Il n'avait pas pris d'épouse, personne n'était mort, et pourtant ce sentiment intense de perte tragique était là, vibrant dans sa poitrine.

Dans la chambre, Renji et Ikkaku avaient eu le temps de voir le capitaine les fixer, sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui. Ikkaku avait brusquement secoué son ami pour le réveiller.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'ils ne détachent leur regard de la porte close et se regardent dans les yeux.

« Renji...

- Ouais.

- T'es mal.

- Nan.

- ...

- Je suis mort. »

**A SUIVRE... rendez-vous le 5 juin pour un nouveau chapitre qui déchire !**

**Dans le prochain épisode... Mais d'abord une gueulante de la part des auteurs : NAN MAIS VOUS DECONNEZ LES GENS ? C'est bien mignon de passer, lire, mettre des fav, exiger la suite toussa. Mais les reviews dans tout ça, on en fait quoi ? Les reviews c'est qui NOUS dit que VOUS avez aimé. C'est le seul lien qu'on a avec vous, c'est la seule manière pour un auteur de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent. Bref, c'est pas dans nos habitude de crier au scandale mais au dernier chapitre, vous avez fait fort. Bref : REVIEW PLEASE ! On vous aime, mais écrire pour un lectorat muet, c'est très chiant !**

Donc, dans le prochain épisode :

« C'est ça la mission suicide ?

- Ben... Aller en Enfer, je vois pas ce qu'il te faut.

- C'est que tu n'as jamais vécu à la onzième »

* * *

Et une réponse perso : à hidakatsuki-x : yo ! voilà la suite, pas besoin de nous faire un caca nerveux (ou tendu... mmh ça devient un peu scato tout ça) merci d'avoir lu et apprécié encore un chapitre, on espère que celui-ci aussi a été à ton goût !


	26. Le devoir II

Base : Bleach

Genre : romance, angst

Statut : sans vouloir être décevant, il n'y aura pas quarante chapitres

Rating : pas pour les enfants (y'a des gros mots) walller... on va dire M.

Pairing : Byakuya/Renji (et l'inverse)

Disclaimer : naaaooonnn ! ils sont pas (pleure) mais alors pas du tout (snirfle) pas du tout à nous (ooouuuiiinnn) mais à Tite Kubo et lui seul (va mettre fin à ses jours).

NA IMPORTANT : vachement important en effet : le rythme d'écriture s'est stabilité à un chapitre par mois (c'est long, oui, mais au moins ça tombe chaque mois avec certitude !) : chacune de nos fics est publiée un dimanche du mois. 40 jour est publié le premier dimanche du mois, Huis Clos, le deuxième, 100 choses, le troisième... Maintenant, ça règle définitivement le problème des retards de publication : y'en aura plus. Merci de votre attention, de votre compréhension, de votre soutien et enjoy the reading !

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le devoir II**

« _Tu sondes mon cœur, tu me visites la nuit, tu m'éprouves sans trouver en moi d'infamie_ »

Ps. XVII, 3

* * *

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Rien pour faire passer la douleur. Il la connaissait trop bien, il ressentait le même étau de l'impuissance se refermer sur lui que lorsque Hisana était morte. Cette envie de détruire la terre entière pour soulager sa peine, ce besoin de hurler à la face du monde qu'il n'y a rien qui vaille la peine de vivre, cette rage qui lui déchirait la poitrine.

Au moins lorsqu'il avait perdu son épouse, il avait dû reconnaître la fatalité dans la mort qui emporte toute chose. On ne pouvait pas lutter contre la fatalité. En revanche, savoir qu'il perdait Renji pour des raisons aussi stupides qu'une mutation et qu'une coucherie, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fatalité. En l'absence de toute fatalité écrasante, il avait plus qu'envie de recouvrir le Seireitei de pétales de cerisiers. Ça lui calmerait les nerfs.

Tous les shinigamis virent leur capitaine se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement le plus proche et ils retinrent leur souffle. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu leur capitaine dans cet état... en fait non, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur capitaine dans cet état. Et pour la plupart, ils ne voulaient pas voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Byakuya s'enferma dans la vaste arène qui servait d'ordinaire à entraîner les novices. Il contempla la terre battue avec une haine irraisonnée. C'était la terre battue qui allait prendre, pour tout.

Il dégaina Senbonzakura et, sans attendre, murmura doucement entre ses dents. _Shire_ _senbonzakura_, et l'arène se couvrit de fins pétales qui virevoltèrent dans un sens et dans l'autre, arrachant des blocs de pierre aux murs, soulevant des mottes de poussière. L'enfer se déchaina sur le sable rouge, dans la fureur du sang, dans la colère, l'enfer emporta des morceaux de sol entiers, l'enfer qui déchiqueta les murs de pierres massives, l'enfer qui larda le ciel de ses griffes.

À tel point que sa fureur, loin de passer, s'accentua, au fur et à mesure qu'il réduisait en poussière le terrain d'entraînement. Ses passes d'arme l'encourageaient à déverser sa colère sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Et petit à petit, la colère se fit plus froide, plus raisonnée, plus sensée. Petit à petit la colère céda la place à une irritation sereine. Puis une résolution nouvelle s'entrouvrit en lui.

C'est à peu près à cet instant qu'il dû mettre fin à son défoulage de nerf. Un message lui parvint, en effet, en fin de matinée et annonçait une réunion exceptionnelle pour révéler les premiers résultats des l'enquête, le message tenait lieu de convocation immédiate et Byakuya pesta de ne pouvoir se laver et se changer avant de s'y rendre. Il aurait bien aimé présenter une tenue correcte.

En fait de tenue correcte, ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et suintaient la transpiration. Ses cheveux trempées aussi lui tombaient sur les yeux, emmêlés et poisseux.

C'est dire l'ébahissement total qui saisit l'assemblée des capitaines en voyant arriver un Byakuya échevelé et fleurant bon la sueur. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, lui voir un Kenseikan de travers était déjà signe d'un chaos et d'une anarchie complète. Alors là, niveau désordre il y avait du record dans l'air.

Les capitaines encore vivants se tenaient là, et Byakuya prit place entre la place vide d'Aizen et la place (très occupée) de Komamura. Tous les autres capitaines le dévisagèrent dans un bel ensemble. Certains faisaient comme si ça leur en touchait une sans faire bouger l'autre, style Soi Fon, Hitsugaya, Komamura, Kurotsuchi... D'autres faisaient semblant de rien mais semblaient n'en penser pas moins, du genre Kyoraku et son sourire narquois, Zaraki et son sourire de taré. Mais ceux qui énervaient le plus le jeune capitaine, c'étaient ceux qui savaient, qui savaient qu'il savait qu'ils savaient et qui le couvaient d'un regard compassé qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Ukitake et Unohana. Au dessus de ces vaines contingences matérielles, Yamamoto surplombait l'assemblée de son autorité brûlante.

« Nous sommes ici pour annoncer les premiers résultats de l'enquête des capitaine Ukitake et Kurotsuchi au sujet de la créature non identifiée ramenée du monde des vivants.

Ukitake commença l'exposé avec une certaine passion dans la voix.

- Mes recherches ont commencé d'abord sur l'aptitude de cette créature à réagir au stimuli de reiatsu.

Brutalement Soi Fon leva le bras, faisant signe au capitaine d'arrêter.

- La plupart d'entre nous n'entend rien aux détails scientifiques de vos expérimentations. Sans vouloir diminuer votre mérite, il serait plus productif d'en venir directement aux conclusions. »

Subitement Ukitake eut l'air tout triste, comme un enfant à qui on vient d'enlever ses jouets. De son côté, Kurotsuchi fronça ses grands yeux de psychopathe et ravala son sourire tout plein de dents menaçantes. Bien sûr, l'un et l'autre savaient pertinemment que personne (pas même Yamamoto) ne pigeait jamais rien aux explications pseudo scientifiques qui justifiaient toutes leurs expériences plus ou moins morales sur des sujets vivants, mais tout de même, d'habitude ils faisaient au moins semblant de s'intéresser.

Ukitake jeta tout de même un petit regard en coin au capitaine commandant qui hocha la tête, comme pour dire lui aussi « on saute le blabla chiant et on passe aux trucs marrants ».

Kurotsuchi comprit l'idée générale et re-sourit de toutes ses dents. _Si vous voulez du marrant, vous êtes bien tombés._

« Bon, pour résumer, l'idée générale, c'est que la créature n'a pas d'énergie spirituelle propre. Après une série de test que nous ne détaillerons pas, nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que ces créatures sont... hem.. infernales.

Ce fut Zaraki qui réagit le premier.

- Infernales ?

- Elles viennent des enfers, quoi. De l'enfer. L'Enfer.

- Ça va, on sait tout ce que veut dire « infernal ».

- Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? C'est une catastrophe, renchérit Ukitake.

Hitsugaya eut l'air perplexe.

- Quel est le problème ? Des âmes qui se perdent entre les mondes, c'est assez courant.

- Oui, des âmes. Mais les créatures de l'enfer ne sont pas des âmes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elles n'ont pas d'aura.

Là, pour le coup, ce fut une perplexité générale, sauf un désintérêt complet, celui de Byakuya qui ne pensait qu'à son vice-capitaine et la manière la plus lente et douloureuse de mettre fin à ses jours.

- Pas des âmes ?

- Effectivement. Les créatures de l'Enfer sont à la base des âmes qui n'ont pas été purifiées.

- Ouais on sait, là où ils payent pour les crimes commis dans leurs existence. Dans le cas où ils auraient assez profité de leur existence terrestre pour faire tout un tas de saloperies.

- En gros c'est ça.

- En gros ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ukitake qui se rattrapa comme il le pouvait.

- Y'a des cas particuliers, des trucs comme ça... bon, c'est un peu complexe les enfers. Mais en gros, c'est rempli de ceux qui ont mené une existence criminelle.

-De leurs âmes ?

- Ben non, justement, ce sont les enveloppes charnelles qui demeurent en Enfer. Les âmes.. enfin, l'énergie spirituelle est absorbée pour devenir un grand magma qui maintient l'Enfer en place.

- Pardon ?

Là c'était Komamura qui avait décroché.

- À l'instar du Seireitei, l'Enfer est un lieu d'énergie spirituelle avant d'être un lieu physique. Mais à la différence du Seireitei qui tient sa substance d'un équilibre entre les âmes mortes et vivantes, l'Enfer se nourrit de l'énergie des créatures qui y sont prisonnières.

- D'où l'absence de reiatsu dans cette créature, murmura Byakuya qui, bien malgré lui, commençait à trouver l'histoire intéressante.

Komamura reprit, l'air interdit.

- Mais dans ce cas, comment une telle créature peut-elle agir par elle-même sans énergie spirituelle ?

Ukitake sourit et hocha la tête.

- C'est toute l'astuce. Chacune de ces créatures doit être reliées à l'Enfer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous pensons qu'il y a une connexion, comme un fil de reiatsu qui relie la créature à son milieu.

- Donc on se retrouve avec des monstres criminels en liberté, impossible à repérer, sortis tout droit des enfers ? C'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Mais nous sommes en train de développer un système pour les repérer sur Terre.

- Et selon vous, comment ont-ils pu s'échapper de l'Enfer ? Je croyais que c'était un passage à sens unique ?

- Aucune idée. C'est d'ailleurs bien là le problème. Nos relations avec l'enfer n'ont jamais posé de problème. Quand je dis jamais, c'est jamais. De mémoire de shinigamis, l'Enfer a toujours existé et a toujours absorbé toutes les âmes de criminels sans en recracher une seule.

- Tous se tournèrent vers Yamamoto qui confirma d'un signe de tête. Bon, c'était de l'inédit pur et dur.

- Ce qui fait qu'il n'y a pas non plus de précédents de contact avec l'Enfer.

À nouveau, Komamura interrogea les deux capitaines.

- D'ailleurs, a-t-on une idée de la manière dont est organisé l'Enfer ?

- Comment cela, capitaine Komamura ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a une hiérarchie entre ces créatures ? Un chef ? Des clans ?

Zaraki ricana.

- On vient de dire qu'on n'avait jamais foutu les pieds là-bas !

- Justement, c'est là qu'on en arrive au cœur du problème, reprit Kyoraku. Parce que si on résume, on a des créatures infernales qui s'échappent des chez elles mais qui sont tout de même assez reliées à leur maison pour pouvoir mener des attaques.

Ukitake hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- C'est exactement cela. Nous tentons encore d'obtenir des informations de la créature mais bon... Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Kurotsuchi qui fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. Maintenant que le cobaye était entre ses mains, il n'était pas question de ne pas en profiter. _S'ils le voulaient en bon état pour parler, il fallait le dire avant._

- Elle peut encore beaucoup nous apprendre, indiqua-t-il, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'aucun des abrutis qui lui servaient de collègues n'avait le niveau pour suivre ses brillantes explications sur la morphologie des créatures infernales.

- Parce qu'elle parle ? S'enquit Unohana, l'air d'être vraiment curieuse de cela.

- Elle communique, c'est sûr. Il nous faudra encore un peu de travail pour pouvoir comprendre complètement le langage articulé de ces créatures, précisa Ukitake. Un de mes hommes s'est attelé à la tâche et nous avons enregistré tous les interrogatoires de la créature.

- Est-elle douée d'une intelligence semblable à la nôtre selon vous ?

- Elle est capable d'anticipation et de décisions tactiques en combat.

Byakuya avait répondu presque malgré lui. L'entraînement, que voulez-vous, et puis d'un certain côté, il en était venu à penser avec ironie que c'était à cause d'une de ces créatures que tout avait commencé. Renji avait été attaqué, il avait fini à l'hôpital, puis ils avaient ensembles. Tout avait commencé avec ces bestioles, tout finirait par là aussi.

En fin de compte, ce fut Soi Fon qui ramena la discussion à son point crucial.

- Et donc, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire !

La réponse fusa.

- Envoyer une équipe en Enfer pour enquêter sur ces créatures qui échappent à leur damnation éternelle.

- Et sinon, d'intelligent, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Mais je viens de vous le dire.

- Et moi j'ai demandé un truc intelligent.

- C'est la décision la plus sensée, insista Ukitake. Un commando doit partir là-bas et tirer cette affaire au clair. Il faut une équipe réduite et sur-entraînée, avec la coopération de nos shinigamis sur place.

- En Enfer ? Demanda connement Kenpachi.

- Non, sur Terre. J'attire votre attention tout particulièrement sur le recrutement de cette équipe qui doit se faire rapidement et discrètement. Pas question de diffuser la nouvelle. »

Tous les capitaines hochèrent la tête. C'était au moins un des premiers points de consensus entre eux : les trucs un peu louches restaient confidentiels jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient découverts par d'autres qu'eux. Généralement quand c'était découvert, il était trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Bien. »

Tout le monde se tut et ceux qui s'étaient à moitié endormis se réveillèrent. Le capitaine commandant venait de parler et ses décisions faisant loi, tout le monde attendait avec impatience de savoir ce qui serait choisi.

« Cette mission est classée secrète et urgente, fit le chef des armées de la cour. Un capitaine sera le chef de l'équipe d'enquête. Elle comportera quatre shinigamis experts au combat, un shinigami de la quatrième division en cas de coup dur, un homme des forces spéciales. J'ajoute que, autant que possible, les shinigamis ayant déjà été au contact de ces créatures sont invités à faire partie du commando. Cette équipe partira du monde des vivants, une base arrière sera organisée par nos shinigamis permanents là-bas.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Byakyua qui fit noblement comme si de rien n'était.

Ukitake reprit la parole.

- Que les capitaines des divisions concernées fassent connaître la mission à leurs meilleurs hommes dès aujourd'hui. Il faut que demain l'équipe soit constituée pour partir dès qu'un plan sera élaboré. Je m'occupe d'organiser la base arrière sur Terre. Je propose dès maintenant que celui d'entre nous qui chapeautera la mission soit désigné. »

À nouveau tous les regards se tournèrent vers Byakuya qui, à nouveau, fit comme si de rien n'était, contemplant le mur face à lui dans le blanc des yeux.

Ukitake hésita une demie-seconde. Il avait l'impression désagréable de s'acharner sur son cadet. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix en soi. Après tout, c'était un choix tellement naturel que tout le monde y avait pensé, pas que lui. Un coup d'œil à Yamamoto lui confirma que absolument tout le monde pensait à Byakuya pour cette mission.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, il me semble que vous êtes le mieux à mieux pour mener cette mission, vu votre familiarité avec le dossier en question, intervint Unohana d'un ton étonnement froid.

Yamamoto hocha la tête et reprit.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il une objection à cela ?

L'air prodigieusement indifférent de Byakuya fila un frisson d'inquiétude à quelques uns. La question avec Byakuya était toujours de savoir s'il se foutait réellement de ce qu'on lui disait où s'il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre pour les faire chier. Zaraki, qui penchait plutôt pour la seconde hypothèse, intervint.

- Bon, on va pas coucher là. C'est Kuchiki qui s'en occuper, point barre.

_On va pas se faire chier pour un mec aussi chiant_, pouvait-on lire en sous-titre.

_Mais je t'ai sonné, pauvre abruti ?_ Sembla répondre muettement le glacial capitaine. Mais comme il ne le dit pas à haute voix, seule une tension à la limite de l'insupportable s'installa entre les deux capitaines et le silence reprit avec un entrain incroyable.

Et pour ne rien arranger, Kyoraku décida qu'il était temps qu'il foute encore un peu plus la merde. Ce qu'il fit avec brio, comme d'habitude.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, Byakuya. Si tu t'arranges bien, tu pourras embaucher Renji dans l'équipe. Ce sera déjà ça de gagné. »

Et là pour le coup, heureusement que papy la flammèche n'était pas bien loin, sinon y'aurait eu du petit meurtre entre capitaines dans l'air, parce que Byakuya ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

Ukitake fila un petit coup de coude pas discret du tout dans les côtes de son meilleur ami et le foudroyant du regard.

_C'est pas le moment._

_C'est toujours le moment d'emmerder Byakuya. Pour une fois qu'on a une histoire de fesses._

_Et bien un conseil, laissez mes fesses en paix et occupez-vous des vôtres._

Les deux « vieux » se tournèrent vers leur cadet. Ah ben tiens, il avait retrouvé sa langue lui. Enfin, sa langue, façon de parler.

_Sans dec', saute-lui dessus ton petit Renji. Sinon il va te passer sous le nez._

_Je vous interdit de parler de ça._

Ukitake soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça allait bientôt être le moment de simuler une crise.

_Mais j'en parle pas, heureusement d'ailleurs parce que je suis sûr qu'il y en a que ça ferait bien rire !_

Byakuya serra le poing sous la table et se promit de trouver un jour ou l'autre, un prétexte quelconque pour tuer Kyoraku en toute légalité.

_Silence ! L'heure est grave, vos querelles sont ridicules._

_Papy Yamamoto ! Vous aussi !_

Loin de se douter de la querelle télépathique qui se jouait autour de la table de réunion, le vice-capitaine de la première division avait enchaîné, puisque le capitaine Kuchiki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir contester la décision de ses pairs.

« Puisque tous les capitaine sont rassemblés, il faudrait penser à étudier la question des nouvelles promotions aux postes de capitaine.

- Hein ?

- Lesquelles ?

- Celles des vice-capitaines Hisagi et Kira.

Le capitaine Unohana hocha la tête et demanda :

- Pour la neuvième et la troisième. Qu'en est-il de la cinquième ?

- Le vice-capitaine Hinamori n'a pas exprimé de candidature. Vous savez qu'on ne peut forcer un shinigami à occuper un poste de capitaine.

- Effectivement. Quand auront lieu les procédures d'évaluation d'Hisagi et Kira ?

- Le plus tôt possible. Il n'est pas bon que des divisions soient privées de chefs trop longtemps.

- Bon, il faut qu'ils choisissent une modalité de passage du grade de capitaine. Et dans ce cas, nous devons déterminer un jour où leur candidature sera validée devant tous les capitaines.

- Heu... Retsu, nous venons de décider d'envoyer Byakuya en mission dans quelques jours et pour plusieurs jours. Les promotions devront attendre.

- On peut déjà en discuter et faire savoir aux candidats qu'ils doivent fournir les preuves de leur valeur nécessaires. D'ici demain, ils devraient être fixés. Sauf ceux qui choisissent de tuer leur capitaine.

Un murmure d'assentiment traversa la salle. Et puis, la voix de Soi Fon s'éleva.

- Je ne conteste pas les candidatures, mais il y a toutefois une question de confiance à l'adresse du vice-capitaine Kira. Lors de la rébellion de Sosuke Aizen, il a commencé par se ranger dans le rang des traîtres à la suite du capitaine Ichimaru.

À la surprise générale, ce fut Hitsugaya qui prit la parole.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une question de confiance à poser. D'une part Izuru Kira s'est conduit fidèlement au Gotei 13 par la suite et a combattu à nos côtés, d'autre part, le capitaine Ichimaru n'avait pas, on le sait aujourd'hui, trahi à proprement parler.

Le capitaine Soi Fon hocha la tête, apparemment satisfaite de la réponse.

- Mais ils n'en avaient pas fini avec l'épineuse question des mutations et des capitaines manquants. Ce fut Sasakibe qui reprit.

- Tout de même, n'est-il pas possible de proposer les postes de capitaines vacants à tous les officiers en mesure d'assumer cette charge ?

- Pourquoi ? Ça se voit pas assez qu'ils sont vacants les postes ?

- Capitaine Zaraki, merci de cet avis éclairé. Il y a des shinigamis qui sont, de toute évidence, tout à fait qualifiés pour occuper ces postes et qui ne postulent pas. Que ce soit par désintérêt ou par négligence de leur part, il serait peut-être approprié de leur proposer de tels postes.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec Sasakibe. Il y a des compétences inexploitées qui traînent.

Le vice-capitaine se tourna vers son soutien inattendu.

- À qui pensez-vous, capitaine Kyoraku ?

- Et bien... nous sommes à peu près tous d'accord pour nous en tenir aux vice-capitaines en poste. Certains officiers de troisième ou quatrième siège ont aussi de réelles aptitudes, fit Kyoraku en louchant ostensiblement sur Zaraki qui fit semblant de rien faire.

- Attendez... ne me dites pas que... Hinamori ?

Kyoraku eut un mouvement de recul malgré lui sous le regard suspicieux de Hitsugaya.

_Nan mais si on peut plus rien dire sans se faire agresser par un gamin pré-pubère qui surprotège sa copine !_

- Pas vraiment. Pour tout dire, je ne pense pas que le vice-capitaine Hinamori ait la carrure d'un capitaine. Je lui trouve une certaine faiblesse, et des hésitations en position de commandement. Non, il faudrait des fortes personnalités qui ont fait leurs preuves au combat.

- À qui pensez vous ?

- Et bien... les vice-capitaines Matsumoto, Iba ou Abarai me semblent les plus indiqués pour ce poste.

Il y eut d'un seul coup une ambiance polaire puissance deux dans la pièce. Les deux capitaines des candidats sus nommés ayant d'un seul coup déployé toute la puissance de leur aura glaçante.

Kyoraku réprima un rictus. Il l'aurait parié ! Mais franchement, ces deux là étaient de fieffés gamins. Bon, il était prêt à admettre que lui-même n'en aurait pas mené bien large si on lui proposait de nommer Nanao capitaine d'une autre division que la sienne... Non, ce qu'il voulait voir c'était le degré de réaction de Byakuya à l'annonce de la mutation prochaine de Renji. Oui, c'était un tout petit peu cruel, mais Shunsui Kyoraku n'avait jamais prétendu être un tendre.

Byakuya eut un instant de stupeur. Alors la fameuse mutation ce serait ça ? Impossible. Complètement débile. Déjà il ne voyait pas comment Renji aurait pu en avoir l'idée, ensuite, il ne pouvait imaginer qu'il ait suivi une telle idée jusqu'au bout. Enfin, lui vivant, jamais on ne ferait de Renji un capitaine.

- On peut toujours proposer aux concernés, acquiesça le commandant des armées de la cour. Mais il est impossible de forcer un officier à devenir capitaine, quand bien même il en aurait toutes les capacités.

- Oui je le sais bien. Mais ça ne fait pas de mal de leur inspirer l'idée d'une montée en grade.

_Oh si ça fait du mal._ Byakuya se jura d'avoir la peau de Kyoraku un jour ou l'autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Bien. Donc, nous attendons les décisions des capitaines putatifs. Et... Sasakibe jeta un regard morne à Hitsugaya et Kuchiki qui assassinaient Kyoraku du regard... il sera signifié aux vice-capitaines Matsumoto, Iba et Abarai la vacance d'un poste qu'ils sont aptes à occuper. »

_Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau claire._

_Byakuya ! _ Fit Ukitake silencieusement.

_Nan mais laisse-le dire. _Intervint Shunsui. _C'est tellement mignon ces gens qui nient l'évidence jusqu'au dernier moment._

Byakuya sera les poings et se fit violence pour ne pas continuer la querelle. Il avait très envie de se lâcher et aucunement les moyens de garder son calme. Les événements du matin l'avaient plus durement ébranlé que ce qu'il voulait bien en laisser paraître et l'attitude de certains de ces collègues ne l'aidait pas à retrouver sa sérénité.

« Y'a-t-il des oppositions à ces promotions ? »

Étrangement, tous les regard se tournèrent vers Byakuya qui toisa l'assemblée avec une froideure qui semblait dire « allez vous faire mettre profond avec du gravier, bande de sinistres cons ». Mais Byakuya était bien trop bien élevé pour le dire à haute voix.

Seuls les yeux écarquillés de Unohana fut la preuve que le fond de sa pensée avait été comprise et traduite.

« Bien, lorsque les candidats auront formulé leur choix de procédure de reconnaissance de grade de capitaine, nous pourrons statuer. En attendant, la séance est levée. Le secret le plus absolu doit être gardé sur l'affaire de ces créatures infernales en attendant qu'une équipe d'intervention soit formée. La réunion est close, je vous remercie de votre attention. »

Alors que les capitaines se levaient pour partir, Byakuya resta un instant encore. Les poings serrés sous la table, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux fermés à s'en paralyser les paupières. Ce jour-là, le monde avait décidé de se liguer contre lui. Et il y arrivait parfaitement bien.

Au moins, il n'était pas le seul. À quelques lieues de là, un autre brave homme se lamentait sur son sort, mais avec bien moins de pudeur et de maîtrise de soi que le premier.

Renji frottait ses yeux rougis. Ça faisait deux fois en mois de cinq jours qu'il pleurait. Et deux fois pour la même personne, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Au moins la première fois, il savait pourquoi il avait pleurer, de douleur, de chagrin, de l'absence. Là, il pleurait contre lui, il pleurait contre sa propre connerie.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de laisser Ikkaku dormir chez lui ? Bien sûr, c'était déjà arrivé avant, quand l'un ou l'autre était trop bourré pour rentrer chez lui seul, il restait chez l'autre pour pioncer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'entre tous, avait-il fallut que ce soit Kuchiki qui vienne le réveiller ? Parce qu'entre tous, c'était celui qui voulait le plus le voir debout ce jour-là, murmurait la voix de la raison à l'oreille de Renji. Oui mais entre tous, c'était celui que Renji ne voulait pas choquer. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Ikkaku. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des idées. Deux ou trois fois, il avait admis à mots couverts que son passé n'avait pas été des plus paisibles en matière de relations affectives ; et voilà qu'il donnait l'image d'un dépravé.

« Arrête de chialer, je ne supporte pas.

- Fais un effort, pour une fois que c'est moi.

- tu veux que moi je fasse un effort ? Je te rappelle que tu as couché avec Ikkaku.

- Pas couché, on a dormi dans le même lit, c'est tout. Et si tu arrêtais de le virer du tien, peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Dis tout de suite que c'est ma faute.

- Peut-être.

- Ma faute ou pas, si ton capitaine a une raison de douter de toi, alors c'est de ta faute.

- Mais arrête...

Et le vice-capitaine se reprit la tête entre les mains en laissant déborder ses larmes.

- Tu vas fondre.

- T'y crois à ces conneries ?

- Non, toi tu dois y croire. Arrête de chialer, tu me donnes envie de vomir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre.

- Cherche pas, je comprends, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Pas grand chose. Si t'as fait une connerie, tu répares, si tu n'as rien fait, attends que ça passe, si quelqu'un t'as fait une crasse, casse-lui la gueule.

- Je peux pas réparer.

- Il n'y a rien de trop grave pour être réparé. »

Renji se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Cette fois-ci, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pourrait le sauver.

La mutation, il pouvait l'expliquer. La méprise avec Ikkaku, il pouvait aussi l'expliquer. Mais les deux en même temps, cela s'annonçait serré.

Il avait longuement et intensément songé à sa dernière conversation avec ses amis, puis à la nature de sa relation avec son capitaine. Il en avait déduit plusieurs choses, dont la plus importante sûrement, était qu'il ne voulait justement pas continuer une relation avec son capitaine. Il aimait Byakuya Kuchiki, et c'était avec lui qu'il voulait vivre cela. Pas avec son capitaine. En même temps, n'était-ce pas également cette distance, cette froideur, cette hiérarchie omniprésente qui faisait de leur relation un secret à la fois doux et excitant ?

C'était là tout le problème, il voulait réfléchir à cette relation, parce qu'il y tenait. En même temps, il se sentait incapable d'y penser raisonnablement, il se savait incapable de se prendre la tête assez longtemps sur des histoires de cœur ou de cul. En soi, il ne savait pas par quel bout prendre cette histoire.

Et puis il avait compris. S'il regardait Kuchiki avec un peu de compassion, avec un peu d'humanité, il trouvait tout cela si simple.

Ne plus voir un capitaine, un noble, oublier qu'il y avait entre eux plus de distance qu'entre le levant et le couchant, et tout simplement le regarder avec la dignité que tout être contient en soi. S'il arrêtait de penser les choses en terme de coucherie ou de sexe et sentiments, s'il voyait uniquement Byakuya Kuchiki et s'il faisait l'effort de se mettre à sa place l'espace d'une seconde, il comprendrait le trouble profond dans lequel il se débattait. Un instant il était parvenu à comprendre intimement cet homme qu'il aimait. Un instant, il s'était mis dans sa peau, à sa place, il avait vu le monde à travers les yeux de byakuya Kuchiki.

Et il avait choisi de lui simplifier les choses.

S'éloigner, lui laisser le temps de la réflexion et de l'acceptation. Prendre des responsabilités loin de lui, lui prouver qu'il saurait être à sa hauteur. Pour finalement n'être qu'à lui, s'il le voulait bien, être conjoints plus qu'amants.

L'intention avait beau être louable, le résultat laissait à désirer.

« Vas te remettre bien avec lui. Rapidement. Avant qu'il ne te tue et moi avec.

Renji tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être pris en sandwich. D'un côté, dans sa chambre Yumichika répondait à Renji sans regarder au dehors. Ce dernier était assis dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte. De l'autre côté, sur l'engawa, Ikkaku tentait de toutes ses forces de capter l'attention de son compagnon qui l'ignorait le mieux du monde.

- De toute façon, je vais y passer. Je l'ai trompé !

- Renji, se branler n'est pas tromper !

- Se branler seul, non. À deux, c'est déjà un peu plus discutable.

- On ne peut même pas dire qu'on s'est branlé ensemble, c'était à peine du tripotage.

- Bon, c'est toi qui le dit, moi je me souviens de rien.

- Comme c'est pratique, ironisa Yumichika.

Renji sourit en coin, en prenant la défense de son ami.

- C'est pas impossible. Il était vraiment rond. Tu l'aurais vu.

- Je l'ai vu. Quand vous avez quitté la capitainerie pendant la nuit.

- Ouais mais après on s'est finis avec mes réserves perso. C'était pas beau à voir du tout.

Yumichika soupira un peu plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Renji. Si tu continues de l'éviter et garder le silence chaque fois qu'il se passe une connerie entre vous, tu n'arriveras à rien. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il comprenne ce que tu ressens si tu ne lui dis rien.

- Je sais.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

- Je sais que je dois faire quelque chose. Qu'on ne peut pas continuer longtemps comme ça.

Renji marqua une courte pause.

- Et puis vous non plus.

Laissant ses deux amis un peu ébahis. Où était donc passée la légendaire neutralité du vice-capitaine ?

- On te demande pas ton avis.

- Non, mais je le donne. Je ne sais pas ce qui va pas entre vous, vous vous aimez, vous vivez ensemble depuis des dizaine d'années, vous vous battez ensemble, vous êtes... le couple que tout le monde aimerait être. Alors ne gâchez pas ça. »

À nouveau il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il était sincère en plus. L'harmonie et l'unité qui régnait entre Ikkaku et Yumichika avait toujours été à la fois un mystère pour lui et un exemple à suivre. Les voir se bouder le mettait mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'il rentra à sa capitainerie, Hitsugaya trouva son vice-capitaine en plein apéro avec deux de ses collègues.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit il, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

- Capitaine ! Vous êtes déjà de retour ! D'habitude ça dure plus longtemps.

- C'est un bureau ici, pas un salon de thé.

- Ouais mais c'est mon bureau.

- Bonjour capitaine Hitsugaya, firent les deux invités, à savoir Hisagi et Kira qui sirotaient leur saké.

- C'était bien la réunion ? S'enquit Rangiku, qui était déjà un peu pompette.

Le jeune capitaine s'interdit de faire le moindre commentaire sur la consommation d'alcool au bureau et se força à participer.

- Mmh. D'ailleurs, vous deux, interrogea le tout jeune capitaine en s'adressant aux deux invités. Vous allez être admis à présenter votre candidature au poste de capitaine. À partir de demain, vous pourrez formuler votre demande au conseil des 46.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête en silence.

- Et à ce propos, je suis obligé de te le demander, Matsumoto, mais n'es-tu pas intéressée par le poste de capitaine de la cinquième division, qui est toujours vacant ?

La jeune femme sembla dessaouler d'un coup et fixa son capitaine, l'air incertain.

- Je croyais que les candidatures de capitaines devaient être spontanées ?

- C'est vrai, mais rien n'empêche d'inciter les shinigamis qui le méritent de se présenter. - Nous allons aussi proposer cette alternative à Renji Abarai, puisqu'il fait parti des vice-capitaines les mieux à même de remplir cette fonction.

- Mais... je n'ai pas encore atteint le bankai, capitaine.

- En es-tu loin ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais je rencontre des difficultés.

Hitsugaya hocha la tête.

- Tout le monde est susceptible d'atteindre le bankai un jour. Cela doit pousser les officiers les plus capables à prendre des plus grandes responsabilités dans l'organisation du Gotei 13. »

Les deux autres jeunes gens avaient jusqu'ici observé un silence soucieux. Mais Hisagi prit la parole.

« Pour Renji, je peux déjà vous dire que ce n'est pas la place de capitaine qu'il brigue, mais celle de vice-capitaine.

Le capitaine de la dixième division leva un regard interrogateur.

- Il est déjà vice-capitaine.

- Certes, mais il a demandé à changer de division...

Kira hocha la tête et murmura :

- Pour de mauvaises raisons.

Et s'attira un regard surpris de son collègue.

- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, mais ça se devine parfaitement bien.

- Pourquoi veut-il absolument changer de division ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Les deux garçons dévisagèrent leur collègue féminine et haussèrent les épaules. Si Kira avait une vague idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans le crâne de son ami, cela ne restaient que de simples suppositions.

« Mais ça ne vous regarde pas. Si vous voulez de détails, demandez-les à l'intéressé plutôt que faire courir des ragots. Matsumoto, au boulot. Vous deux, retournez dans vos divisions. »

Alors que les deux invités quittaient à regret les lieux, le jeune capitaine fit signe à sa subordonnée de se rapprocher.

« Viens ici Matsumoto.

- Capitaine ?

- Il y a encore une chose.

- Oui ?

- La division doit envoyer un volontaire, spécialiste du combat, pour une mission secrète et dangereuse sur Terre. En tant que force d'intervention rapide, il faut pouvoir présenter un homme ou deux à nous pour l'équipe de cette mission. Je peux te laisser te charger de la sélection, tu sais à qui faire appel.

- Je peux avoir des détails sur la mission ?

- Aucun. Juste que c'est très dangereux, et peu ordinaire.

- D'accord. Des conditions particulières sont nécessaires ?

Hitsugaya réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Je ne pense pas, non. La priorité c'est que ce soit un combattant expérimenté.

- Vous m'autorisez à me porter volontaire ?

Le capitaine hésita quelques secondes et puis lâche, à contre cœur.

- Oui, mais je n'appuierais pas ton choix. »

La jeune femme sourit. Franchement, quel capitaine couvait autant son premier lieutenant ? Tous peut-être. Mais en tout cas, ils le cachaient bien en public.

À la sixième division aussi le capitaine était rentré de sa réunion et, après un détour par chez lui pour reprendre une allure présentable et se laver, il eut la surprise de trouver son bureau vide.

Il avait vraiment le chic pour aggraver les choses dans des proportions incommensurables. Pourquoi déserter le boulot quand on a déjà fait des conneries monstrueuses avant ? C'est du suicide !

Byakuya sortit et attrapa le premier shinigami qui passait à sa portée.

« Venez ici.

- Oui capitaine.

La toute petite voix du jeune garçon lui appris qu'il était tout bonnement terrifié. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui leur prend tous à croire que je vais les tuer net juste en leur parlant.

- Savez vous où se trouve le vice-capitaine ?

Le jeune garçon eut l'air complètement perdu. Tiraillé entre l'affection qu'il éprouvait (comme tout le monde), pour son vice-capitaine et l'obéissance sans borne qu'il devait à son capitaine. Si ce dernier utilisait les informations qu'il lui donnerait pour aller tuer Renji Abarai, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Mais sous le regard froid et impérieux de Kuchiki, peu d'hommes résistent. En encore, pas longtemps. Aussi le jeune garçon désigna simplement la porte adjacente à celle du bureau de Byakuya et bafouilla.

- Il est dans son bureau depuis son retour, capitaine.

- Son bureau ? »

Byakuya se retourna et examina la porte avec intérêt.

_Son bureau ? Depuis quand il a un bureau lui ? _

Voyant qu'on ne lui demandait plus rien, le jeune shinigami prit la fuite le plus discrètement possible alors que Kuchiki se rapprochait de la porte en question. D'où sortait ce bureau « à Renji » ? Et puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

_Ah ouais, c'est vrai que les vice-capitaines ont un bureau aussi rien que pour eux._

Mais il faut dire qu'il ne l'utilisait tellement presque jamais. La plupart du temps, Renji passait son temps de travail entre la salle des officiers, le terrain d'entraînement et le bureau de son capitaine. Et comme il ne faisait que le minimum de travail administratif, tous les dossiers restaient dans le bureau de Kuchiki. D'ailleurs, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Renji ne restait travailler qu'avec lui, Byakuya eut l'étrange impression que tant qu'il y avait une chance que la journée de travail se finisse au lit ensemble, Renji resterait à travailler dans son bureau. Son repli stratégique dans ses quartiers prouvait que l'officier avait fait une croix sur la possibilité de finir au lit avec lui. Dommage, songea Byakuya, ça aurait pu arranger certaines choses.

Il resta donc bien con devant la porte en question, fixant les panneaux de bois comme si son simple regard pouvait les faire éclater. Pour une fois que c'était à lui d'aller chercher son amant autre part que dans une beuverie, il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter.

Et puis, alors qu'il cherchait la meilleure manière de faire irruption dans le bureau de son vice-capitaine, un mot qu'avait prononcé le jeune shinigami le frappa. « il est dans son bureau depuis son retour ». son retour ? Son retour d'où ? Où avait-il été encore traîner et qui lui avait permis d'aller traîner n'importe où ?

Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit à cette idée. Renji avait la solide habitude de pouvoir traîner n'importe où avec n'importe qui pour faire n'importe quoi. Et Byakuya n'aimait pas ça.

Finalement, il décida d'aller au plus simple et plus expéditif. Comme il s'apprêtait à entrer, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, histoire de voir ce qui se passait dans le bureau. Et puis il poussa la porte.

Dès qu'il fut entré, le vice-capitaine se leva de sa chaise comme s'il était assis sur un ressort.

« Capitaine. »

Gardant un silence qu'il espérait pas trop froid, Byakuya alla jusqu'à la table au milieu de la pièce, et au passage détailla le bureau qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité. Ou peut-être si, une fois, lorsqu'on avait refait le bâtiment. La pièce était petite et éclairée par une étroite fenêtre. Tous les meubles étaient du même bois sombre et il n'y avait, pour ainsi dire, aucune décoration. Des grands placards qui couvraient un pan du mur constituaient l'essentiel du mobilier et Byakuya apercevait un futon par une porte mal refermée.

De toute évidence, Renji ne passait pas beaucoup de temps dans ce bureau. Il fallait donc que ce soit contraint et forcé qu'il se fût réfugié là.

Face à lui, le jeune homme attendait que son capitaine daigne lui adresser un mot. Byakuya nota avec intérêt que ses cheveux, habituellement retenus par un nœud et un bandeau, étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Ne l'ayant vu ainsi qu'au combat ou au lit, Byakua se demanda ce qui avait bien pu pousser Renji à se décoiffer ainsi. Et puis il constata que ses habits aussi étaient relâchés, la ceinture un peu tombante, les manches de sa veste sommairement roulées sur ses bras. Il y avait de la négligence dans l'air, or Kuchiki tolérait difficilement la négligence chez les siens.

Il s'approcha et fixa sévèrement son vice-capitaine qui cherchait à accrocher son regard désespérément.

« Où étais-tu ?

Si on le lui avait demandé, Renji aurait préféré une autre entrée en matière, mais à tout prendre, il était déjà heureux que Kuchiki continue à lui adresser la parole.

- À la onzième division pour... Il hésita et chercha de toutes ses forces une excuse valable. N'en trouvant pas, il noya le poisson plus ou moins habilement.

- Pour tout ça quoi.

Le capitaine hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre Renji et son ami Madarame. Mais tout de même, cela commençait à bien faire.

- À l'avenir, réserve tes visites de courtoisie pour tes heures libres.

- Oui, capitaine. À vos ordres. »

Balayant la pièce du regard, Kuchiki chercha un siège, histoire de continuer cette conversation plus à l'aise. N'en trouvant pas, il se résigna à rester debout face à Renji qui n'osait pas s'assoir tout seul.

Finalement, le silence s'installant, ce fut l'officier qui entraîna la conversation dans un terrain plus glissant.

« Vous savez, capitaine. Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit entre moi et...

- Je le sais.

Il l'avait coupé, pas besoin d'entendre la fin. Il se sentait lui-même parfaitement idiot d'avoir pu penser que Renji l'avait trompé.

- Ikkaku est resté, parce qu'il était trop ivre pour rentrer dans sa division seul. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

Byakuya leva les yeux, un peu interloqué du ton catégorique de son vice-capitaine. Il ne lui en demandait pas tant. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, et tout le monde peut persister dans ses erreurs. Ce n'est pas criminel.

- Je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous. Je n'ai pas apprécié la découverte au réveil.

Il se sentit rosir, les mots lui avaient échappés. Il ne voulait pas laisser entendre à quel point il avait pu être touché par cet épisode. Ceci dit, vu l'état dans lequel il avait laissé le terrain d'entraînement, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. D'ailleurs, il faudrait faire quelque chose pour le terrain d'entraînement. Surtout que les deux équipes les moins expérimentées de la division devaient reprendre les entraînements le lendemain. Bordel, il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe rapidement.

- Je vous présente mes excuses, capitaine, pour ma conduite. Je sais que... que je n'ai pas toujours un comportement qui vous fasse honneur mais je promets de faire mon possible pour m'améliorer. »

Pour le coup, Byakuya en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Renji qui, conscient d'être un abruti complet, choisissait de son plein gré de renoncer à la connerie pour lui faire honneur. Il y avait quelque chose de carrément malsain dans ce brusque changement d'attitude. Byakuya ne pouvait pas encore dire s'il appréciait l'attention, tant il était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il prit quelques longues secondes, plongeant dans un silence pensif, pour digérer la dernière tirade de son lieutenant.

Et puis un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Très léger le sourire, du genre qu'il faut un microscope pour en apercevoir le bout. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas dire merci. Ah non, Byakuya Kuchiki qui dit merci après s'être fait à moitié trahir, ça ne se fait pas.

À moitié, parce qu'il restait tout de même une grosse épine dans le pied des beaux discours de Renji.

« Est-ce vrai que tu as demandé ta mutation ?

Renji déglutit et la température chuta de quelques degrés. Fatalement, il devait bien s'expliquer un jour.

- Capitaine, je voulais vous en parler.

Le silence froid de Kuchiki lui indiqua qu'il était tout ouïe.

- Je... j'ai besoin d'aller plus loin.

Il inspira profondément.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce dont je suis capable, de voir si je peux être un bon officier sans votre soutien, et si je suis apte à devenir un jour, capitaine.

Et puisque Kuchiki gardait toujours le silence, il continua.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trop dépendant de vous. Un capitaine doit pouvoir s'appuyer sur son lieutenant, et moi, je fais le contraire. Alors j'ai besoin d'agir par moi même, et non plus par vous.

Byakuya secouait la tête, complètement choqué par ce qu'il entendait. De toutes les raisons qu'il avait imaginé pour expliquer le départ de Renji, cette hypothèse ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit.

- Qui plus est... Renji se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard hésitant à son interlocuteur avant de continuer. Notre relation, telle qu'elle est... je veux qu'elle existe au delà du fait que nous soyons capitaine et vice-capitaine.

Byakuya continuait de secouer la tête, incapable de saisir la logique qui poussait Renji à partir. Lui ne voyait cela que comme une trahison.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour vous. J'ai juste besoin de... m'éloigner.

Et là, ce fut la goutte d'eau. S'éloigner ? Non mais on croit rêver. Comme si le service de la cour pouvait s'embarrasser d'angoisses existentielles.

- Et je peux savoir quelle affectation tu as demandé ?

Renji sursauta au ton polaire de son capitaine. Bon, ben il était tout sauf convaincu. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait tout lui dire.

- La neuvième division.

- La neuvième ?

-Shuhei Hisagi postule pour la succession en tant que capitaine. Et moi pour prendre la sienne.

- En admettant qu'il devienne capitaine.

- Bien entendu. »

Byakuya croisa enfin le regard franc de son lieutenant et n'y vit nulle bravade. Juste un mélange douloureux de tristesse et de résolution. Alors il était décidé. Byakuya savait reconnaître un homme qui ne reculera devant aucun obstacle. Il avait un tel homme sous les yeux. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait autant, parce qu'il était têtu, borné, idiot et buté, parce qu'il savait rejeter la défaite, la déroute, parce qu'il pouvait se battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Il ne comprenait pas ses raisons mais elles devaient être importantes puisque Renji semblait bien décidé.

Sauf que voilà, lui aussi avait son opinion sur la chose. Et sa volonté non plus ne supportait pas les contradicteurs. Il aurait eu des milliers de questions à lui poser, des tas de chose à lui dire, à expliquer, à raisonner, mais il hocha simplement la tête. Ils verraient bien quelle volonté serait la plus puissante.

« Bien.

Voyant que son capitaine faisait mine de faire demi tour en le saluant légèrement de la tête, Renji se précipita sur la porte d'entrée.

- Capitaine.

- Nous avons tous les deux du travail, Renji.

Barrant presque le passage à son supérieur, Renji lui attrapa doucement le bras et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Dangereusement, parce qu'à cette distance entre deux personnes, il n'y a que deux options : le coup de boule ou le patin.

- Je veux que vous sachiez, avant tout. Je vous...

Il se pencha au plus près possible de Byakuya, pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille avec l'assurance qu'aucun son ne pourrait être entendu de l'extérieur.

- Je vous... je vous veux.

D'un geste sec, Byakuya se recula pour fusiller du regard son amant, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense qu'à vous, fit Renji en attrapant les poignets de son capitaine pour l'attirer à lui. Je sais ce que vous allez en penser, et ça m'est bien égal. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je n'arrive pas à ne plus y penser, à ne plus rêver de vous. Je veux que vous sachiez que quoi qu'il arrive, vous occupez toutes mes pensées.

Doucement, Byakuya se dégagea à nouveau et ouvrit la porte, laissant Renji en arrière.

- Capitaine. Je ne...

- Retourne à ton travail, Renji. Rapidement.

Le jeune homme soupira en s'effaçant pour laisser passer son supérieur. Mais alors que celui-ci passait, Renji lui barra le passage de l'espace de ses bras et se pencha sur lui.

- Capitaine, il ne s'est rien passé avec Ikkaku. Il a juste passé la nuit ici.

Byakuya hocha la tête et serra les dents.

- Je le sais parfaitement. Il n'empêche, ton attitude est déplorable.

Doucement il s'écarta de la porte, reculant juste assez pour le passage d'une personne.

- Capitaine, fit-il respectueusement.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard sévère.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il en faisait trop ; non, il n'essayait pas de le séduire, ou quelque chose comme ça, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance, qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde et que leurs conceptions de la séduction étaient aussi éloignées que le couchant du levant. Il voulait juste être près de lui, et être le seul.

Et Kuchiki retourna dans son bureau, sans savoir quoi penser des derniers mots de Renji.

La journée se termina sans incident notoire, jusqu'à ce que Renji tente de tenir compagnie à son capitaine pour la nuit et se fasse rembarrer sans ménagements. Sans avoir l'air de comprendre les intentions de son amant, Byakuya avait simplement annoncé qu'il rentrait au manoir des Kuchiki et que Renji serait d'astreinte pour la nuit. Il s'en fut sur un « bonne nuit » non pas froid, mais distant.

Laissant le pauvre lieutenant con comme une marteau sans manche sur le pas de sa porte.

_C'est normal, faut bien que je paie un peu pour tout ce que j'ai fait._

Il avait finalement trouvé une âme en peine et d'astreinte également pour écluser un verre avec lui au bar le mieux fréquenté du coin. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'établissement, il avait trouvé Kira et Hinamori en pleine discussion sur les mutations prochaines. Kira avait annoncé officiellement qu'il postulait pour le poste de capitaine de la troisième division, ayant atteint le bankai depuis quelques mois déjà.

Renji s'était joint à eux avec au petit pincement au cœur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus passé une soirée avec ses vieux amis de l'académie.

« Tu as déjà les recommandations des capitaines ?

- J'ai les recommandations des capitaines Unohana et Hitsugaya.

- Toshiro ?

- Oui. Cela m'a surpris aussi au début, c'est le premier qui est venu me voir pour me demander si je comptais prendre la succession d'Ichimaru.

Renji hocha la tête.

- Le capitaine Hitsugaya a un grand sens des responsabilités.

Momo ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement.

- Toi tu le connais depuis l'enfance, c'est normal que tu le voies différemment.

- C'est vrai. Mais dans mon cœur, c'est toujours un gamin.

- C'est un gamin, confirma Renij en vidant son deuxième verre.

La jeune femme disputa son ami pour la forme et se leva.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Je prends mon service tôt demain.

- Mais, Hinamori, tu n'as pas de capitaine, alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Les deux vice-capitaines fixèrent Renji avec surprise.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on a fait tout ce qu'on voulait sans capitaines ?

- Ben ouais. Pourquoi ?

Kira expliqua en quelques mots la situation à son ami.

- En cas de vacance du capitaine, une division est sous la tutelle de la première division et son organisation est chapeautée par le capitaine d'une autre division. Dans mon cas, c'est le capitaine Unohana qui m'a aidé à organiser et gérer la division lorsque le capitaine est parti.

- Et toi Momo ?

- C'est le capitaine Ukitake qui m'a aidée. Et je tiens à garder des horaires stricts, même pour moi. Sans quoi il est impossible de maintenir une bonne discipline parmi les hommes. »

Renji fit signe qu'il comprenait et ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leur amie.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu au coin de la rue, Renji reprit.

« Je la savais sérieuse, mais je ne pensais qu'elle prenait les intérêts de sa division aussi à cœur.

- C'est un bon officier tu sais. Elle a beaucoup souffert de la trahison d'Aizen et aussi, elle a eu le sentiment de n'avoir été choisie pour vice-capitaine que parce qu'elle était utile aux plans d'Aizen et facilement manipulable. Cela l'a forcée à se remettre en question.

Renji hocha la tête et, prit d'une inspiration subite, il demanda.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Comment... enfin, la défection du capitaine Ichimaru.

- Ben maintenant qu'on sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment trahis, ça va mieux. Et puis, moi c'est différent, je n'adulais pas Ichimaru, je rêvais de prendre sa place un jour, comme tous les vice-capitaines !

Renji eut un sentiment de malaise soudain. Lui, il ne voulait certainement pas prendre al place de son capitaine. Il voulait être capitaine en même temps que lui. Il voulait être son égal. Mais pas lui passer dessus. Enfin si, mais pas dans le même sens.

- D'ailleurs, toi tu es bien parti.

- Hein ?

- Ben, à force de te laisser seul à t'occuper de la division, il te prépare bien à la succession, Kuchiki.

- Pourquoi me laisser seul ? Il l'a fait qu'une seule fois.

- Ouais la dernière fois pour capturer la créature, mais là, il va y avoir la mission suicide.

Renji en perdit sa mâchoire qui vint heurter le plancher. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore, on fait uns mission suicide sans me prévenir ! C'est un scandale !_

- La mission suicide ?

Kira ferma les yeux. Il venait de gaffer. Il ne savait pas encore dans quelles proportions mais il venait de gaffer.

Ouais, la mission qui a été décidée ce matin en conseil des capitaines pour découvrir pourquoi ces créatures s'échappent des enfers et sévissent sur Terre.

Renji haussa les sourcils. En gros, il s'agissait de refermer les portes de l'enfer qui avaient des fuites ? C'était tout pourri en fait.

- C'est ça la mission suicide ?

- Ben... Aller en Enfer, je vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus.

- C'est que tu n'as jamais vécu à la onzième, riposta Renji avec un sourire carnassier.

_Y'a pas à dire, pour la bourrinade et le danger mortel, ce sont les meilleurs !_

Renji réfléchit quelques secondes. Alors comme ça, Kuchiki partait en mission en enfer, sans le prévenir, sans lui demander son avis et, pire encore, sans lui proposer de venir aussi. En plus, à bien y réfléchir, étant le premier à avoir découvert ces créatures, il était mieux placé que quiconque pour mettre au clair cette affaire.

Kira le regarda, devina sans peine où le menaient ses pensées, et soupira.

- Ne te casse pas la tête, tu n'as aucune chance de partir aussi. On n'envoie pas en mission les chefs d'une division.

Renji haussa les épaules.

- Ça s'est déjà vu. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas parti en mission. Ma convalescence est terminée et je me rouille.

- Tu te cherches des prétextes.

- Ouais. Nan, je ne veux pas qu'il parte en mission sans moi.

S'étouffant dans sa vodka-grenadine, Kira toussa quelques longues secondes.

- T'as pas confiance ?

- C'est pas ça. Je vais quitter sa division, si en plus il part tout seul en mission au même moment... je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de le perdre. Et puis avec le coup d'Ikkaku... là, j'ai intérêt à faire dans la dentelle.

- Le coup d'Ikkaku ?

En quelques mots, Renji résuma la pénible histoire et conclut par un « faut que je me tienne à carreau » fataliste.

Kira hocha la tête, désapprobateur.

- C'est pas joli joli tout ça.

- Hé ! Je suis privé de nuit avec lui pour la peine. Il a la rancune tenace alors que je n'ai rien fait et qu'il le sait.

- Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne lui permet pas de douter.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, s'il m'aime il ne doit pas douter de moi.

Non, toi, tu n'as pas à te mettre dans des situations où son doute serait légitime.

- Je ne...

- Si. Si tu l'aimes, tu dois être tellement irréprochable qu'il n'en reviendra pas.

- Mais je ne veux pas le perdre...

- Lui non plus je pense. En étant irréprochable, tu lui facilites la vie, mais de toute façon, s'il t'aime, il pardonnera, il comprendra. Quoique tu fasses, s'il t'aime, il saura pardonner. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Kira esquissa un sourire. Il pouvait se targuer de connaître Renji par cœur. Il avait été témoin de toutes ses aventures de l'académie, des coucheries, des conneries, des doutes, des colères... et de tout ça, il en avait retenu une chose. Une seule. Renji avait besoin de se donner. D'être entièrement dédié à une personne, de n'avoir qu'un être qu'il aime parfaitement et qui l'aime en retour. Et c'était tellement dur à trouver qu'il finissait inévitablement par aller à droite à gauche en attendant de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien correspondre à son idéal.

- Allons, regarde comment as-tu réagis quand Rukia a donné ses pouvoirs à Ichigo. C'était un crime, pourtant tu n'as pas vraiment approuvé la sanction.

- Je ne... okay. Même si on n'approuve pas, même si on ne comprend pas, on est... putain. Mais Rukia j'aurais été de son côté quoi qu'elle ait fait.

- Voilà.

- Tu oublies que lui, il a failli la laisser exécuter. C'est pas vraiment le soutien absolu.

- Oui, mais lui il n'était pas amoureux de Rukia. Pas autant qu'il l'est aujourd'hui de toi.

- J'espère. »

L'air d'attendre quelque chose, Kira fixa avec insistance son ami.

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ben tu y vas ?

- Où ?

- Le retrouver.

- Je vais pas aller le réveiller. Il m'a foutu dehors tout à l'heure, je ne vais pas aller le réveiller maintenant.

Avec un haussement d'épaule peu convaincu, Kira rétorqua.

- Y'a une époque où tu ne te gênais pas pour te faufiler dans des lits en pleine nuit et agresser tes conquêtes.

- Ouais, ben c'est révolu tout ça. Je suis sérieux et digne maintenant.

- Sans rire ? Quel est le manipulateur qui t'a fait croire que cela t'était possible ?

- Arrête, faut que je sois à la hauteur. C'est Byakuya Kuchiki, pas n'importe quel péquenot.

- Et qui te dit qu'il ne préfère pas le Renji idiot et sans gêne, ton capitaine ?

- Hein ?

- Des gens raffinés et polis, il en a toute la journée, et des pelletées. Tu peux toujours jouer la différence. ».

Renij se tut quelques instants et contempla son verre vide pensivement. Il devait réfléchir calmement et s'imaginer comment allait réagir Kuchiki à une énième bêtise de sa part. Pas simple.

« Au fait Izuru, tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Le jeune homme s'assombrit et il secoua la tête.

- Toujours rien dit à Hinamori ?

- Arrête avec ça.

- Moi, pour ce que j'en dis. Grouille, d'autres vont venir »

Un sourire en tranche de courge sur le visage, Renji paya ses verres et salua son ami qui tirait maintenant une gueule de six pieds de long. Dans un shunpo parfait, il se trouva à la capitainerie, il entre dans le bureau du capitaine, notant au passage que ce dernier avait perdu l'habitude d'en fermer la porte à clé depuis qu'ils y passaient leurs nuits.

Il farfouilla dans les tiroirs et tomba sur le formulaire de mise à disposition des volontaires pour les missions secrètes. Il en remplit un à son nom, chercha quelques longues minutes pour trouver le dossier de la mission secrète en question. _Équipe combattante, soutien médical, base arrière sur Terre, c'est la mission parfaite pour moi ça ! _Il glissa le feuillet dans le dossier et sourit. Et voilà, je pars en mission avec vous, capitaine.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il tira la chaise du bureau de Kuchiki et s'assit à sa place. Effectivement, la place de capitaine l'appelait. Il le pouvait et le voulait. Mais ce qu'il voulait avant tout c'était être à la mesure de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et il avait placé la barre si haut que ses maigres forces lui semblaient bien dérisoire.

À quelques kilomètres de là, dans le vaste de manoir des Kuchiki, un homme ne dormait pas. Le visage baigné de la pâle lueur de la lune, Byakuya se sentit frissonner. Il est entré dans mon bureau en pleine nuit. Le capitaine hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Renij, et ce il ne comprenait pas ses décisions. Il réalisait inconsciemment que Renji ne pouvait rien faire de dangereux ou de mauvais pour lui, ses sentiments étaient réels. Il ne pouvait pas en douter. Mais en dehors de ça, il ne savait comment interpréter les faits et gestes de son vice-capitaine.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Qu'il ne voulait même pas le voir loin de lui, il ne voulait pas le voir quitter l'espace de ses bras. Et cette possessivité lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas connaître la perte une fois de plus, que ce soit par la mort ou l'abandon.

La différence entre la fatalité de la mort qui frappe tout être vivant et l'absurde douleur d'être abandonné, c'est que contre la douleur, on peut se battre. Il pouvait se battre pour garder l'homme qu'il aimait auprès de lui. Et quand Byakuya Kuchiki décide de se battre pour quelque chose, ça donne généralement du sang, de la sueur et des larmes (Winston copyrights), mais rarement les siens.

**A SUIVRE... **

_Dans le prochaine épisode :_

« Dites-moi juste ce que vous attendez de moi ?  
- Que tu te couches et que tu te taise. »

**IMPORTANT _ IMPORTANT_ IMPORTANT_ IMPORTANT_ IMPORTANT_ IMPORTANT_ IMPORTANT **

**Petit message TRES IMPORTANT : nous ne publions pas pendant l'été (AIIIEUUUHH arrêtez de jeter des pierres ! ça fait mal bordel !) Donc la publication reprend en SEPTEMBRE. Rendez-vous le 4 septembre pour un nouveau chapitre qui déchire du ragondin au presse purée !**

**En attendant, si vous vous ennuyez, nous vous invitons à relire toutes nos fics :)**

**Enfin, nous en avons la preuve : les lecteurs/lectrices sont masochistes ! Si si si, ne niez pas là, vous au fond. Plus on vous engueule, plus vous en redemandez ! Y'en a même une qui veut se faire fouetter (elle se reconnaîtra... si tu veux du fouet, ça peut s'arranger... et des menottes aussi) ! Nan mais faut pas nous tenter, on est déjà assez détraqués comme ça ! XD  
Aller, merci pour toutes les reviews et bonnes vacances ! **

* * *

Réponses aux reviews-z-anonymes mais pas alcooliques :

looxer : oui, bien sûr, nous nous droguons régulièrement, histoire de garder la forme et un bon rythme de publication. Merci encore pour avoir aimé cette fic, et y avoir trouvé toute l'émotion et la sensibilité qu'on veut faire passer. On espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et on t'attend pour le suivant !

celle qu'on ne connaît pas (mais bon, depuis le temps, elle fait presque partie de la famille là XD) : merci encore et toujours pour tes reviews si bonnes à lire. Pour la question du style des lemon, c'est simple, dès qu'un truc peut avoir un rapport avec du cul, on en fait un lemon, contents de voir que cela t'a plu. Tes reviews nous encouragent toujours à faire de notre mieux et à être plus imaginatifs à chaque fois. On est vraiment ravis que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, on espère bien que celui-ci aussi. Encore bon courage pour tes exams, garde tout de même un peu de temps libre et pour te détendre avec une bonne fic XD (allez, c'est bientôt les vacances, dernière ligne droite)

hidakatsuki-x : oui, la drogue, c'est bon XD en tous cas pour écrire, ça booste pas mal. Merci pour ta review, on espère que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre. et rdv en septembre pour le suivant.

pour aurelyee : oooohh la première review ! Bon, on va faire du spectaculaire alors.  
REPONSE A LA PREMIERE REVIEW DE LA BELLE ET DOUCE AURELYEE : (désolés, quand on pête un câble, c'est pas à moitié ^^) MERCI encore et beaucoup !


	27. Le devoir III

Loli : Comment ça "trois semaines de retard" ? TROIS SEMAINES ! Tu charries !

Jimi : Si, si, si, je t'assure, on a trois semaines de retard là. Quasiment un mois.

Loli : naan, tu déconnes, tu dis ça pour m'énerver !

Jimi : heuuu je te jure. ça fait trois semaines. D'ailleurs, les lecteurs commencent à s'énerver. Y'en a une qui m'a jeté un caillou par MP.

Loli : C'est juste que ta tête doit pas lui revenir, c'est tout.

Jimi : je me suis mal exprimé : elle nous a jeté un caillou par MP. Si tu veux mon avis, il faut publier discrétos, rapidos sans faire de vagues, histoire d'échapper à la lapidation générale :/

Loli : T'es sûr ? Tu crois qu'elles vont s'apercevoir de rien ?

Jimi : on peut toujours essayer. Et puis pour détourner leur attention on fait un petit cadeau, un jeu-concours, un truc dans ce genre.

Loli : ah ouais, style **Les trois premiers à lire et reviewer ce chapitre gagnent une fic dédicacée sur le fandom de leur choix, avec les perso de leur choix et le thème de leur choix ?**

Jimi : exactement ! Comme ça on se fait pardonner direct !

Loli : mouais, on va bien voir si ça marche. Je te préviens, je ferais pas un rempart de mon corps si elles attaquent ! C'est des furies par ici !

* * *

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le devoir III**

_« je suis pur et sans transgression ; je suis net et sans faute »_

Jb. XXXIII, 9

* * *

Le matin se levait doucement, paresseusement, à peu près comme Renji qui se levait tout doucement, très paresseusement, tellement paresseusement qu'il ne se levait pas du tout, il préférait pioncer quelques minutes... heures encore. Un regard à la fois sévère, étonné et amusé le couvait, Kuchiki trouvait à la fois touchant et sans gêne de l part de Renji de s'être endormi à sa place de capitaine. Soit cela relevait d'une ambition démesurée et complètement hors de portée du vice-capitaine (en tous cas, selon Kuchiki), et dans ce cas, il allait s'en repentir. Soit cela se rapportait plutôt à une espèce de fétichisme et là, pour le coup, ça devenait parfaitement flippant. Byakuya déglutit avec difficulté, si Renji était assez mordu pour vouloir dormir sur « sa » chaise, il devait commencer à se poser des questions. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il ne pouvait tolérer une telle attitude.

« Hem hem... »

Pour toute réponse à cet éclaircissement de voix sans équivoque, Renji poussa un ronflement plus sonore que les autres.

Byakuya se crispa. Renji était un être infiniment complexe dont la véritable nature lui échappait complètement. Il était d'une espèce différente. Celle des idiots. Cette espèce qui confère à ses spécimens un droit absolu de faire toutes les conneries du monde sans se faire défoncer par tout le monde. Ou plutôt, en survivant à tout défonçage de tronche.

Byakuya qui était d'une espèce plus noble et plus responsable se trouvait souvent désemparé face aux us et coutumes des idiots. Mais par amour, il les supportait.

_"Par amour ?_

_- On en a déjà parlé, mon pote_, intervint la petite voix de la conscience.

Byakuya lorgna sur son vice-capitaine qui bavait sur son bureau. Et il tenta de ramener sa conscience à la raison, aussi absurde cela puisse paraître.

_- Tout de même, tu admettras que c'est difficile à croire en le voyant ainsi._

_- Certes, mais tu l'aimes._

Byakuya haussa les épaules. C'était trop dur de s'en convaincre là, tout de suite, alors que Renji poussait un nouveau ronflement, avec un sourire débile sur le visage.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à sourire aussi bêtement ?_

_- Il sent ta présence, ça le rend heureux._

_- Silence_."

Kuchiki décida qu'il en avait assez vu en termes de connerie et de débilité, alors il chassa la petite voix et sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte violemment. Il retourna tranquillement chez lui et s'installa dans son vaste bureau familial qui aurait facilement contenu quatre fois celui de sa capitainerie et se remit à toute cette paperasserie chiante à mourir, même pour quelqu'un comme Kuchiki qui était pas mal non plus dans le genre chiant à mourir.

Le bruit de la porte claquant tira brutalement Renji se son sommeil. Il releva la tête, les yeux rouges et boursouflés. Un instant complètement hagard, il poussa un « gné ? » parfaitement shooté tentant de comprendre d'où venait ce bruit parasite. Et puis un deuxième « agueuh ? » lui sortit du gosier, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre où il était.

_Le bureau du capitaine ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

Il contempla un instant la pièce. Personne d'autre que lui n'était là, alors qu'il devait être assez tard, comment se faisait-il que Kuchiki ne soit pas encore là ? Et quel était ce bruit qui l'avait réveillé ? Comme il était bien en peine de donner des réponses satisfaisantes à ces questions (l'absence de Kuchiki ne pouvait pas simplement pas être due à une grasse matinée), Renji décida de se bouger un peu. Il migra jusqu'à son propre bureau et commença à tirer une pile de papier d'un tiroir, histoire de rentabiliser le temps d'inaction. La feuille de papier se posa d'elle-même sous ses yeux et il resta là bien cinq minutes à la contempler, perplexe. Que fallait-il faire ? Il y avait tellement de choses à faire, entre les rapports d'activité en retard, les rapports d'activité pas encore en retard mais déjà urgents et les différentes notes de service qui devaient être transmises entre chaque escadron de la division, les bilans de la semaine passée et la préparation des objectifs de la semaine à venir, il ne savait par quel bout commencer. Si l'on ajoute à cela le fait que les seules pensées cohérentes qu'il puisse formuler étaient « j'aime mon capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'il est classe, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, j'ai envie de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit », la situation de Renji était, pour le moins, impropre à tout travail efficace. Pour preuve, la feuille blanche qui ne se couvrait d'aucune écriture. Quelques longues minutes passèrent encore, le temps pour Renji de réaliser que sa petite tricherie de la veille sur sa fausse nomination dans l'équipe d'enquête en Enfer n'avait aucune chance de passer inaperçue, et encore moins de chance de passer tout court. Oui mais c'était déjà fait... enfin, ce n'était pas définitif. Renji se remit au bureau de son capitaine et mit la main sur le dossier concerné... sur le.. heuu... quel dossier concerné ? Un vent de panique souffla dans la petite tête de nœud : mais où avait bien pu passer ce dossier ? Il était le seul à être resté dans ce bureau depuis la veille, personne n'aurait osé voler un dossier dans le bureau du capitaine. Sauf le capitaine lui-même peut-être.

_Et merde, il est passé. Si ça se trouve, c'était ça le claquement de porte ce matin. Bien, bon, ben ça c'est fait, maintenant qu'il m'a vu dormir à la place du capitaine, je vais encore devoir me taper sa sale gueule de constipé. Alors qu'il peut être charmant quand il veut._

Au moment même où Renji refermait le tiroir du bureau du capitaine la porte s'ouvrit et la gigantesque paire de lunette apparut.

« Nanako ?

- Ouais ? T'es tout seul ici ? Personne ne sait où est passé le capitaine.

- Ben moi non plus, il a dû rester chez lui pour travailler.

- T'es là bien tôt ? T'es tombé du lit ?

La jeune femme entra carrément dans le bureau et vint en face de son supérieur, les bras croisés et le regard inquisiteur. Voir Renji au bureau avant la fin de la matinée tenait du miracle.

- J'ai dormi ici, j'avais des trucs à faire.

- Des trucs ? »

La jeune (?) femme dévisagea le lieutenant un instant. L'idée que Renji reste au bureau la nuit pour travailler était tout bonnement inimaginable. Les plus jeunes shinigamis de la division n'avaient jamais vu leur lieutenant travailler plus de deux heures d'affilée et le dernier qui l'avait vu faire des heures supplémentaires pour de vrai (et non pour glander avec des potes autour d'une bouteille) était déjà mort depuis longtemps. À vrai dire, il n'y avait que Kuchiki qui avait vu Renji travailler avec assiduité depuis les dix derniers mois, mais ça ne compte pas : la raison de sa présence au bureau était bien plus l'attrait du capitaine que le sens du devoir. Donc, si Renji était resté au bureau pour faire « des trucs », c'était soit des « conneries », soit des... heu... comment dire sans choquer les prudes oreilles de nos lecteurs les plus jeunes... des « cochoncetés ».

« Ouais, des papiers à finir.

Musokuri hocha la tête. Renji était définitivement resté pour faire des choses que la moral et le sérieux réprouvent.

- C'est ça... et donc tu ne sais pas où est le capitaine ? On le cherche.

- Moi aussi.

L'air complètement idiot sur lequel ces deux mots étaient dit arracha un haussement de sourcil surpris de l'officier.

- Depuis que Karuo l'a vu sortir du bureau, plus de nouvelles, c'était précu ça ? Il t'a rien dit.

- Du bureau ?

- Ben oui, de son bureau, d'ici quoi.

- De ce bureau ?

- À moins que vous ayez échangé de bureau pendant la nuit, c'est toujours le sien oui.

- Ce matin.

- Là encore, à moins que Karuo ait eu des visions, il était bien là ce matin.

- Merde.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis trop con.

- Merci de l'info, j'étais un peu au courant avant. »

Nanako lorgna sur Renji comme s'il était gravement atteint mentalement... enfin, plus gravement que d'habitude. Parce que déjà d'habitude il était bien à l'ouest, mais là, il arrivait à battre son record personnel.

Dans la tête de Renji, ça fonctionnait à nouveau à plein régime. _Okay, il est passé, il m'a vu, il a dû avoir un choc... mais pas trop fort sinon il m'aurait tué sur place. Ou alors tellement fort qu'il n'a pas pensé à me tuer tout de suite. Et il s'est tiré ? Emportant le dossier. À l'heure qu'il est, il lit le dossier et voit ce que j'ai fait. Malheur, je vais me taper sa tronche de constipé toute la semaine au moins._

Nanako, qui en avait marre d'attendre plantée comme une betterave dans un potager face à un abruti au regard vide et à la bouche ouverte, haussa la voix.

« Oh ! Renji ?

- On dit vice-capitaine Abarai, s'il te plait, fit Renji avec autorité en se levant. »

La jeune femme en perdit son latin et déglutit. Renji qui tient à ce qu'on respecte son grade, et puis quoi encore ?

« Je dois m'absenter. Mets les escadres deux et trois à l'entraînement intensif, je passerai les voir en fin de matinée. Les escadres un, cinq et sept sont de garde. Les autres au repos. Que les officiers de gardent profitent de la journée pour terminer leurs rapports en retard, je les veux tous ce soir dans ce bureau. C'est compris ? »

Bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, les bras ballants, Nanako hocha timidement la tête. Une telle démonstration d'autorité, faite sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique de la part d'un tel hurluberlu avait de quoi choquer n'importe qui.

« Tu prends la permanence de commandement jusqu'à mon retour ou celui du capitaine, si on me cherche, je suis à la neuvième.

- Oui, souffla Nanako, perdue.

- Des question ?

- Non.

- Alors exécution. »

_Kuchiki sort de ce corps !_ Bon, vu le nouveau style de son officier supérieur, la jeune femme se garda bien d'exprimer la seule question qui lui passait par la tête, à savoir, « mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Renji Abarai ? » Elle contempla avec hébétude le jeune homme qui tournait les talons.

Ce dernier inspira longuement, une fois hors de vue de sa collègue. Ça lui foutait les boules de le reconnaître, mais il adorait commander. Il adorait voir la lueur vitreuse dans l'œil de ses contemporains lorsqu'il usait de son ton autoritaire. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cet amour du commandement. Comme annoncé, il se rendit chez son vieil ami, Hisagi.

La capitainerie de la neuvième division rappelait, par biens des aspects, celle de la sixième : austère et sobre. La première le devait au handicap de son ex-capitaine, la seconde, à la personnalité austère et sobre du sien. Renji soupira.

« T'as jamais voulu refaire la déco ?

- Plus tard.

- Et après on parle de moral des troupes !

- Je te préviens qu'il est hors de question que mes hommes aillent au bordel tous les vendredi soirs pour se remonter le moral.

- Mais nan, où tu vas chercher ça ?

- À la onzième.

- Nan, ça arrive pas tous les vendredi. Parfois c'est le jeudi.

- Bon, je veux pas savoir, on est là pour causer non ?

- Ouais. »

Assis face à son ami, Hisagi hocha la tête et se servit un verre, lui en proposa un et ils le vidèrent dans un bel ensemble.

« Bon, j'ai posé ma candidature ce matin. Tout ça sera examiné par les 46 tout à l'heure et le conseil des capitaines sera consulté ensuite. On devrait avoir la réponse en fin d'après-midi.

- Et puis on ira fêter ça.

- Mouais. Si on est encore vivants. Je me suis laissé entendre dire que ton capitaine n'était pas tout à fait consentant.

Renji fit semblant de voir la vie en rose. C'était assez dur après le réveil en forme de claquement de porte qu'il s'était pris le matin, pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'il avait plein de raison de se faire latter.

- C'est pas ses affaires non plus.

- Fais gaffe, il peut bloquer ta candidature.

- Il n'osera jamais, rétorqua Renji, prouvant par là qu'il n'avait aucun sens des réalités.

- Mouais. Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'il va me mordre chaque fois que je le croise maintenant. J'espère que ça va s'arranger rapidement ça, sinon les conseils de capitaines vont être très longs et périlleux pour moi.

- T'inquiète, il s'y fera vite.

- Vaut mieux pour toi.

- Et pour toi.

Hisagi hocha la tête tristement. Il était content que Renji lui ait proposé de devenir son vice-capitaine. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas voulu postuler pour devenir capitaine non par manque de confiance en lui mais simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas diriger une division seul. Tosen avait pris soin de s'appuyer sur lui, d'utiliser ses talents et de lui faire confiance. Ils travaillaient ensemble. Et il ne se voyait pas faire ça avec son actuel troisième siège. La possibilité de travailler avec Renji changeait tout et lui assurait un solide soutien. En plus ils s'entendaient bien, ce qui était à sa yeux une condition _sine qua non_ pour faire un bon commandement de division.

Cependant, Hisagi hésitait encore. Sincèrement, il avait déposé sa candidature mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain du bien fondé de son choix. Il avait atteinte le bankai quelques semaines auparavant, telle la consécration d'heures d'entraînement acharné et d'un travail sans faille. Pourtant quelque chose l'arrêtait. La pensée de son capitaine, le souvenir, et la sensation diffuse de prendre la place de quelqu'un.

« Tu hésites encore ?

- Ça va aller. »

Bien sûr que ça irait. Il pouvait le faire, il se sentait parfaitement prêt à devenir capitaine, pourtant il y avait ce souvenir, il devrait faire avec le passé, ce passé si douloureux.

« Ouais, on dit ça.

- Mets-toi à ma place une seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si on te disais que tu peux prendre la place de ton capitaine ?

Renji haussa les épaule.

- C'est impossible, le mien ne peut ni trahir, ni mourir.

- C'est pratique, c'est pour ça que tu veux le quitter ?

Renji serra les dents. Mais à Hisagi, il pouvait dévoiler le fond de sa pensée. Sinon ça ne servait à rien de lui faire confiance pour être capitaine.

- Non.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Parce que... je ne peux plus aller plus loin avec lui. Pas sans lui causer du tort.

Pas besoin de préciser, Hisagi comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne veuille pas prendre la place de son capitaine, et même, qu'il ne veuille rien faire pour le surpasser au sein de _sa_ division. Car c'était ça la sixième, la division des Kuchiki, et personne d'autre n'y touchait.

Hisagi se retourna et fixa Renji d'un air suspicieux.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu dois être le seul vice-capitaine qui a toujours vu son capitaine comme un ennemi.

- Pas un ennemi, un rival.

- Même. Comment fais-tu pour ça ?

- Parce qu'il m'a pris quelque chose d'important.

- Rukia ?

- Oui mais pas seulement.

- T'es compliqué, Renji, déjà à l'académie t'étais compliqué.

Un ricanement sournois échappa au jeune homme.

- Hein ? Tu rigoles, j'étais le coup le plus facile du cadran. D'ailleurs, t'en as bien profité.

- Moi ? J'ai plutôt souvenir que c'est toi qui en a profité. Avant toi, j'étais pur et innocent...

- Innocent ! Toi ? Tu sais même pas comment ça s'écrit !

- Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

- C'est vrai que tu étais le premier de la classe, entièrement dévolu à ses études, complètement coincé, reconnu Renji, un brin nostalgique.

- C'est... Hisagi se retourna brusquement, un doute affreux l'ayant saisi. C'est pour ça que tu viens chez moi ? T'as épuisé le vivier de la sixième ?

- T'as pas fini de déconner ? Je sais bien qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être dans la même division pour ça. D'ailleurs, si le cœur t'en dit, je suis seul ce soir.

Devant la vague hésitation de son ami, Renji eut un mouvement de recul.

- Oh ! Je déconne ! Ironie mon pote ! Ça va pas toi ?

- Si si, ça va.

- Attaaaa un peu. Y'a du Rangiku là-dessous ?

- Renji...

- Oui ?

- Occupe-toi des paires de fesses qui te regardent, pas des miennes.

- Tes fesses me regardent, puisque tu vas devenir mon capitaine.

Hisagi soupira et esquissa une grimace.

- Tu oserais dire ça à ton actuel capitaine ?

- Tout à fait, mentit Renji en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
Il ne le ferait jamais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait lui dire !

- Te fous pas de ma gueule. Si tu deviens mon vice-capitaine pour m'emmerder un peu mieux chaque jour, je t'assure que ça va pas faire long feu.

- Promis, je me tiendrais en public. »

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard complice. Si leur deux promotions devenaient réalité, ils allaient en faire des conneries tous les deux. Étant jeunes, étudiants à l'académie des shinigamis, ils avaient développé une amitié teintée de méfiance, sans parler de quelques nuits d'ivresse qui s'étaient terminées... dans l'ivresse. Après leur première rencontre, lors de la sinistre mission qui avait valu à Hisagi ses blessures au visage, ce dernier avait surveillé de près ces trois jeunes têtes brûlées. Il avait tout de suite identifié Kira comme étant le plus sérieux. Le plus discret aussi, mais doué, inquiétant par moment, tant sa discrétion cachait tout de lui. À tout prendre, Shuhei préférait un jeune roquet un peu grande gueule qui se dévoile facilement plutôt qu'un gars calme, sage mais secret. Hinamori, celle qui l'avait le plus impressionnée, celle qui avait fait face au Hollow alors que tout le monde fuyait, l'avait à nouveau surpris. Extérieurement, elle avait tout de la gamine, la jeune fille timide et maladroite, intérieurement, il ne savait où elle puisait une énergie et une détermination hors du commun, alliés à un sens du devoir qui compensait bien le je-m'en-foutisme de ses deux amis. En Renji, il avait vu à la fois un danger et un défi. Le type incontrôlable, imprévisible et trop sûr de lui, impossible à ignorer, sa tignasse rouge trainant dans les couloirs de l'académie avec une arrogance juvénile.

Il était retombé sur eux assez rapidement. Toujours tous les trois ensemble, toujours à faire des conneries, toujours aussi surexités. Il s'y était habitué, comme tout le monde, et il avait même fini par trouver ça sympa, somme tout le monde. Et puis il avait passé une soirée de trop à se bourrer la gueule avec la bande des gamins. Le réveil avait été mémorable.

« Quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?

- Rien, je repense au passé.

- Si c'est la fois où j'ai juré que je serai capitaine avant toi, ça compte pas, je venais d'exploser ton score aux examens partiels. Je pouvais pas deviner qu'il fallait un bon niveau en kido pour être capitaine. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il faut vraiment un bon niveau de kido pour être capitaine ? T'as déjà vu Zaraki faire un kido toi ? »

Shuhei sourit doucement. _Quel abruti._

Et finalement, il avait été heureux de voir que la bande des trois était parvenue à faire trois vice-capitaines très doués. Et que lui aussi en était.

Il sourit à nouveau et resservit leur verre.

« Je te suis reconnaissant de vouloir être mon vice-capitaine. J'aurais pas choisi mieux. Mais tu risques d'avoir des regrets.

- Lesquels ?

Hisagi soupira.

- Si tu t'en aperçois pas tout seul, je ne peux pas t'aider. »

Renji soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui conseiller de réfléchir ? Il faisait jamais ça d'habitude.

Quelques coups discrets retentirent à la porte. _Discret.._ songea Hisagi, _c'est signé_.

Kira entra et salua ses deux collègues.

« Salut, je pensais bien te trouver là Renji.

- Salut Izuru, quoi de neuf ?

- Je viens de déposer mon dossier de candidature au poste de capitaine. La chambre des 46 doit statuer... bientôt.

- Youpi !

- Cache ta joie Renji. La demande doit passer devant les capitaines et là... on est mal barrés.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes bons. Y'a pas de raison que vous soyez refusés.

Kira s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Renji et croisa les bras.

- Tu fais chier.

- Quoi ?

- Ben on a besoin de la recommandation des capitaines en siège pour pouvoir être nommés à notre tour. Déjà qu'il y a trois capitaines en moins, ce qui fait qu'on est obligé d'être approuvé par tous les capitaines en poste pour pouvoir entrer en fonction.

- Et alors ?

- Alors à tous les coups, Kuchiki va nous saquer.

- À cause de moi ?

- Sûrement. Déjà, Hisagi c'est sûr. S'il ne le tue pas, il va au moins l'empêcher de devenir capitaine, et moi, pour l'exemple, pour se défouler. Surtout qu'on est potes et qu'il peut craindre l'effet de groupe.

- Hé mais Hisagi a le bankai, il a pas besoin de se taper tous les capitaines de la cour.

- Il m'en faut au moins quatre.

- Hé ben. Ukitake, Komamura...

- Soi Fon m'a assurée de son soutien aussi.

- Et ben voilà. Soi Fon ?

Hisagi hocha la tête.

- J'aurais pas cru.

- Ouais, mais moi je ne maîtrise pas encore le bankai, il me faut le soutien des capitaines.

- Attends, c'est du jamais vu un capitaine qui ne maitrise pas le bankai.

- Si. Zaraki.

- Ouais, mais lui c'est spécial.

- Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas obligatoire le bankai, c'est un critère, pas _le_ critère.

- Mouais. Mais l'un dans l'autre ma candidature est assez bancale comme ça pour pas en rajouter, remarqua Kira, l'air plus sombre que jamais.

- Bon, il faut pas désespérer. Ils veulent tellement avoir des capitaines pour remplir les trous qu'ils seraient prêts à nommer n'importe qui.

- Ils ont même proposé à Iba, c'est tout dire.

- Ben il ferait pas un bon capitaine Iba ? Fit Kira, content de changer de sujet.

Hisagi et Renji s'entreregardèrent, à moitié hilares.

- Iba ? Il passe plus de temps dans d'autres divisions ou au bar qu'à son poste. Même Renji bosse plus !

- Hé oh ! Je bosse moi !

- Arrête, on te connait, à qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? »

Y'en a un qui aimerait bien croire que Renji travaillait. Mais il en doutait. Lui aussi il le connaissait. Et même beaucoup mieux que ses deux amis. Et de ce qu'il connaissait de Renji, il pouvait raisonnablement supposer qu'il ne se noierait dans le travail, ou dans un essai de travail, que dans le but plus ou moins conscient de soulager sa pauvre âme d'un peu de culpabilité. Le travail en pâtissait généralement, mais au moins, Renji était calme pendant quelques heures. Là, il n'était pas dans son bureau en train de se morfondre sur sa profonde stupidité.

Et cela inquiétait vraiment Kuchiki et le fait de s'inquiéter pour Renji l'inquiétait aussi pour sa propre santé mentale.

Il soupira et se prit le front entre les mains. Depuis quand se morfondait-il ainsi ? Depuis quand avait-il envie de compagnie ? Depuis quand regrettait-il d'être seul dans son vaste manoir vide ?

Presque malgré lui, il quitta son bureau et se retrouva dans la pièce sombre et toujours fermée où l'autel dédié à sa chère épouse l'attendait. Il s'installa face au portrait d'Hisana et caressa la photo avec affection.

« Ma chère Hisana...

Ses mots restèrent en suspens. Il avait eu tant à lui dire, et maintenant il lui semblait que ses mots seraient tout à fait vains. Ne savait-elle pas mieux que quiconque ce qui pouvait le tourmenter ? N'était-elle pas en lui depuis sa mort ?

- Je suis encore désolé, ma chère amie, de m'être épris d'un tel individu.

Un sentiment étrange, comme une boule au creux du ventre, le saisit.

- Je suis désolé de la honte que je jette sur vous par cela.

Il saisit le cadre du portrait.

- Mais déjà maintenant, je ne puis plus me passer de lui. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lui courir après, c'est tout dire.

Il s'assit sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

- Ma chère amie. Vous vouliez mon bonheur, je ne souhaitais que le vôtre. Je me sens coupable aujourd'hui de n'avoir pu vous apporter une vie heureuse. D'autant plus coupable que j'ai trouvé ce qui me rend heureux. Comment pourrais-je profiter de ce bonheur seul, en vous sachant partie... »

Au risque de passer pour un malade mental complet, Byakuya ferma les yeux et écouta la voix de son épouse. Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on parle de malade mental. Et la voix lui murmurait qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux, que tout le monde avait le droit au bonheur. Même les idiots comme Renji. Même les hommes tristes comme Byakuya.

En vrai la brave Hisana n'avait pas le pouvoir de transmettre ses pensées à son époux, mais Byakuya préférait se convaincre que ces idées ne venaient pas de lui. Sinon il finirait réellement par se questionner sur sa santé mentale.

Il sourit doucement au portrait. Ses seuls sourires jusqu'à là avaient été pour elle, maintenant, il avait d'autres occasions de sourire, à d'autres. Depuis la veille, il avait même quelqu'un pour qui il voulait se battre, quelqu'un pour qui il avait envie de tout risquer.

Un sentiment étrange l'envahit, bizarre, inexplicable. Alors qu'il voyait le délicat visage de sa femme, comme si c'était la première fois.

Avec une incroyable lucidité, il sentit, pour la toute première fois depuis cinquante ans, que la mort de sa femme n'était pas de sa faute.

Et il comprit. La réalité lui apparut dans toute sa lumière. Il avait fait son deuil.

Il releva les yeux du portrait, les yeux remplis de larmes et se releva lentement. Alors c'était ça ? Faire son deuil ? Il n'avait ressenti une telle chose avant, ni pour ses parents, ni pour son grand-père, ni pour aucun membre de sa famille ; il n'avait pas eu besoin de digérer la perte et l'absence pour ceux-ci. Mais il aimait Hisana et il l'avait choisie. Et quand on perd ce qu'on a choisi, l'absence est insupportable. Maintenant, il avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre, et l'absence devenait moins lourde à porter. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait remplacé Hisana, il avait simplement réussi à ne plus se sentir lier par le décès de sa femme. Il se sentait subitement en paix avec lui-même.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa capitainerie, sa décision était mûrement réfléchie.

Il trouva son bureau dans l'état où il l'avait laissé, Renji en moins, et un message urgent en plus. Le conseil prévu pour régler les candidatures des futurs capitaines était fixé le jour-même, en début de soiré.

Byakuya s'installa sur son siège et soupira. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il n'aimait pas ce que cela impliquait. Il allait devoir courir après Renji devant tout le monde, tous les capitaines, tous les officiers, tous les shinigamis le sauraient, et son orgueil en prenait un coup. C'est difficile d'admettre qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que Renji, au moins aussi difficile de faire croire qu'on peut se passer de lui.

Il alla traîner dans la salle des officiers et attrapa le premier shinigami qui passait par là qui, comme la plupart du temps, tremblait de la tête aux pieds en se voyant interpellé par son capitaine.

« Savez-vous où est le vice-capitaine Abarai ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, alors que tout le monde notait au passage que le capitaine passait beaucoup de temps à chercher son second ces temps-ci. Alors que Renji passait de plus en plus de temps à la capitainerie, enfin, plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire. Nanako se leva et s'interposa entre le capitaine et le jeune officier qui, entré dans les armées de la cour depuis un mois seulement, ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal que face au regard imperturbable de son capitaine.

« Il est à la neuvième division, capitaine. Il m'a demandé de vous prévenir lorsque vous seriez de retour. »

D'un hochement de tête, Byakuya fit signe qu'il avait compris et tourna les talons sans rien dire. _À la neuvième, voyez-vous ça._ Oui mais non, il fallait que tout ça revienne dans l'ordre et que son vice-capitaine revienne au bureau. Kuchiki fit brusquement demi-tour et toisa Nanako Musokuri. Non, décidément, il ne voulait pas que Renji parte.

« Faites-le chercher.

- À vos ordre, capitaine. »

Et il se réfugia dans l'antre confortable qu'était son bureau. Là où les papiers étaient triés et classés, où aucun parasite ne venait troubler son travail (quand Renji n'était pas là, bien sûr) et où rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver.

Dans sa retraite chaleureuse à la neuvième où l'ambiance commençait sérieusement à se faire plus amicale, Renji fut brutalement ramené à la triste réalité par une jeune shingami aux cheveux rouge.

« Vice-capitaine Abarai ?

- Ouais... heu... Minami, c'est ça ?

- Oui oui vice-capitaine. Le capitaine vous fait demander.

- Déjà !

Déboussolée par une telle réponse, la jeune fille hocha la tête en silence.

- Okay okay, retourne à ton poste, j'arrive.

Il se tourna vers Hisagi et Kira qui esquissaient tous deux un rictus narquois.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas te faire tuer.

- Et alors, à chaque fois que ça m'arrive, je survis. Je vois pas le problème.

- T'es vraiment incroyable.

Un sourire en tranche de courge lui barra le visage.

- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, mon cœur.

- Et tu m'appelles encore une fois « mon cœur », je te refuse comme vice-capitaine.

- C'est pas beau le chantage ! Protesta le vice-capitaine outragé.

- Hé ! T'appelles ton capitaine « mon coeur » ?

Kira étouffa une toux qui ressemblait à un rire moqueur et Renji haussa les épaules.

- Nan, mais je pourrais.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Avant de relever le défi sous l'impulsion de la connerie la plus pure, Renji se fit latter sans la moindre douceur par Kira qui préférait tout de même que le minimum de dignité requis soit conservé.

- Bon, t'as pas un capitaine qui t'attend là, justement ?

- Izuru, t'as pas le sens de l'humour.

- Non, ni celui de la connerie, c'est ce qui m'a maintenu en vie tout en restant à ton contact. Bon, ta petite shinigami doit être rentrée depuis belle lurette, fais-en de même.

- Halala...

- Tiens d'ailleurs... murmura Hisagi qui avait l'air pensif.

- Quoi ?

- Ses cheveux, tu crois que c'est un... je ne sais pas comment dire... un hommage ?

- Ah ben ouais, je veux ! Elle était blonde en arrivant à la division.

- Je crois que c'est pas un cas isolé, non ?

- Exact, confirma Kira, y'a un petit qui s'est fait tatoué le sourcil.

- Bordel... soit ils sont complètement cons dès le débat, soit tu les as contaminé Renji.

- Hé ! Je t'en pries ! Ils ont le sens du culte du chef, c'est tout.

- Si ça arrive dans ma division, je te fais raser la tête.

- Et t'auras toute une division de bonzes !

- Tire-toi Renji, avant que je ne regrette mon choix. »

Prenant la fuite avec dignité et un rire hilare, Renji laissa derrière lui ses deux amis qui échangèrent un regard navré.

« Je le crois pas, une gamine se teint les cheveux en rouge pour Renji !

- Et un autre se tatoue.

- Comment ça se fait, il a le charisme d'un bulldog.

- Il adore ses shinigamis, et eux le lui rendent bien.

- Ça fait pas tout.

- Ben si.

Kira s'avachit dans le canapé en soupirant.

- Tu vois, à la troisième, on craignait Ichimaru, certains le respectaient, mais personne ne l'aimait. Et l'ambiance était sinistre. Les shinigamis de la sixième craignent et respecte leur capitaine, et ils aiment leur vice-capitaine. Ils se tueraient pour l'un comme pour l'autre. À la troisième, personne n'aurait sacrifié un cheveux pour moi ou pour Ichimaru.

- T'exagère un peu non...

- Pas le moins du monde. Savoir établir une complicité et une proximité avec ses hommes et une choses difficile et rare. Renji sait faire cela. Mais regarde bien, les meilleurs capitaines aussi. Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana... tous ils sont aimés avant d'être craints. Et cela change tout.

- Je vois un peu ce que tu veux dire, fit Hisagi en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il ne suffit pas de commander les corps, il faut pouvoir connaître les âmes.

- Ouais, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Tu l'as dit. »

A la capitainerie de Kuchiki, si quelqu'un avait pu voir les « retrouvailles » des deux hommes, il aurait été obligé de prendre la fuite. Mais personne n'était là, et c'était heureux, parce que se taper « l'air glaciaire » du capitaine et le sourire plein de dents et de langue gourmande du lieutenant, c'est au dessus des forces des guerriers les plus endurcis.

« Vous m'avez demandé, capitaine ?

La voix était parfaitement digne et protocolaire mais l'air langoureux de Renji aurait mis enceinte un troupeau de pucelles.

- Exactement.

La voix était encore plus digne, coincée et protocolaire, mais les yeux perçant du capitaine formaient deux minces fentes dont les reflets meurtriers auraient fait fuir toute la onzième division, capitaine compris.

- Pardon de m'être absenté sans vous en référer, mais vous n'étiez pas là ce matin. »

Kuchiki tiqua. Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Il avait très envie de dire que si, justement, il était passé au bureau ce matin. Mais dans ce cas, il lui faudrait voir l'air embarrassé de Renji, voire son sourire séducteur en lui susurrant des horreurs du genre « alors vous m'avez vu rêver de vous ». Même si Kuchiki était sans peur (mais pas sans reproches), il frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée de ce genre de répliques.

« Au lieu de cela, le capitaine garda son masque taillé dans de la banquise pour constater.

- Vous êtes volontaire pour la mission de renseignement que je conduis.

- Exactement, capitaine.

- Ce sera transmis à qui de droit.

- Merci, capitaine. »

Renji s'avança vers le bureau de son supérieur, penchant lascivement la tête en avant, plongeant un regard brûlant dans celui glacé de celui-ci. Qui ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il lisait dans son vice-capitaine comme dans un livre et cela n'allait pas s'empêcher de dormir, ni de travailler.

« Au travail.

- Vous êtes sexy capitaine.

- Pardon ? »

Renji savoura ce dernier mot, qui avait le don de cumuler la surprise, l'indignation, l'agacement et même une petite pointe de satisfaction. Oui mais une toute petite.

Et puis ce regard. Cette expression de colère pure, outrée, indignée, la « vertu outragée » dans toute sa splendeur ! Renji n'aurait pas dû, mais il se sentait follement heureux de se faire fusiller du regard par Kuchiki comme ça. Comme avant. Comme quand il traitait tel vieux dignitaire de « vieille baderne », telle fille de la haute noblesse de « bonne à bouffer », quand il prétendait n'en avoir rien à foutre de la loi et d'autres conneries dans le même genre.

Il sourit. Juste en coin, une petite victoire ne rend pas nécessairement suicidaire. Mais il sourit tout de même en coin en jetant un coup d'œil non dénué de malice à son supérieur. C'était presque normal quand il prenait cette expression de pure diva. Ils revenait au bon vieux temps, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme s'ils en étaient toujours à se demander qui des deux était plus arrogant que l'autre.

Et ce jour-là, il avait envie de faire comme avant, d'être à nouveau simplement le vice-capitaine de Byakuya Kuchiki, d'être dingue de lui mais se le cacher, être amoureux sans le savoir, être un abruti qui ne pense même pas aux sentiments de cet homme en face de lui.

Byakuya avait senti ce changement soudain, et bizarrement, lui aussi aurait bien voulu revenir à ce temps béni où il pouvait se contenter de traiter Renji comme un meuble un peu plus utile que les autres dans sa capitainerie. Il se contenterait de lui donner des ordres, de se faire obéir et de contempler avec une certaine nostalgie la rébellion et les efforts de ce gamin pour grandir.

Cependant, les choses avaient radicalement changées et se réfugier dans un passé soit-disant plus simple n'arrangerait pas les choses. Kuchiki laissa son regard se durcir et reprit son attitude distante. Peut-être que Renji pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu longtemps, lui non. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant, pas avec serrement de cœur insupportable qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle du départ de son lieutenant. Il ne trouvait rien à répliquer à Renji, si ce n'est par son indignation, par sa froide colère et par son bon droit, non seulement en tant que capitaine, mais aussi en tant qu'amant.

Renji se rapprocha et changea de ton, plus doux, plus suppliant.

« C'est vrai capitaine. Vous êtes beau... non, plus que ça, vous êtes un homme magnifique. C'était inévitable que je succombe un jour ou l'autre, vous êtes beau, vous êtes noble, vous avez plus de grâce et de force en vous que quiconque dans ce monde. Vous avoir tous les jours près de moi sans tomber dans le piège, c'était trop dur.

Le regard toujours délicieusement langoureux de Renji attrapa celui, dur et hésitant, de son capitaine.

- C'était inévitable. Mais j'aurais dû le savoir, le prévoir. Partir tant qu'il était encore temps. Aujourd'hui c'est un peu tard mais je veux sauver ce qui peut encore l'être.

Il déglutit et baissa les yeux brièvement.

- Capitaine, je dois partir maintenant parce qu'il est presque trop tard. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir. »

Lentement, presque menaçant, Kuchiki se releva et darda un regard à faire geler un cœur de centrale nucléaire, que le petit cœur tendre et tout en beurre doux de Renji ne supporta pas une seconde de plus.

« Ma patience a des limites. »

En cinq petits mots prononcés du bout des lèvres, il avait réussi à mettre autant d'autorité que dans un ordre crié, autant de froideur que dans un hiver sans chauffage, autant de dureté que dans la viande d'un steak trop cuit. Des deux, c'était lui le maître, c'était lui qui décidait et il était temps que cet abruti congénital le réalise, s'il ne voulait pas l'énerver encore plus.

« À qui crois-tu parler ? »

Et Renij frissonna. Son ventre se noua. Sa gorge s'assécha. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, il déglutit avec difficulté avant de tenter de reculer. Tenter, c'est bien le mot, car tout son corps était paralysé par la terreur. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressentit ça ? Depuis le jour de leur duel meurtrier, oui, sûrement. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait vécu dans la certitude d'être en sécurité aux côtés de Byakuya Kuchiki. Peut-être avait-il eu tort.

« Agir et parler avec une telle inconscience est une insulte, Renji. Une insulte pour moi et pour ce que je ressens. »

Renji se força à fermer la bouche et ce simple effort lui sembla incommensurablement plus dur que de combattre son capitaine.

Kuchiki s'approcha encore, de sorte que leur visages se touchaient presque. Il sentait le souffle erratique de Renji et voyait des gouttes de sueur perler à son front, ses cils trembler, battant contre ses yeux au fond desquels on pouvait voire poindre une sourde angoisse.

_Capitaine. Ne faites pas ça. Laissez moi une chance, une dernière chance. Vous savez que je ne vous porterais jamais tort, alors laissez-moi une chance._

Mais aucun mot ne sortait, retenus au fond de sa gorge nouée.

Une main lui saisit le cou et se glissa dans sa nuque, avec une terrible douceur, une douceur sans tendresse. Le visage blême de Kuchiki se rapprocha encore et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses lèvres furent presque sur la peau de Renji.

« Ma faiblesse pour toi est immense. Ne peux-tu pas le voir ? J'en suis à me damner pour toi et je n'ai en retour qu'une grossière parodie de sentiments. J'attends le même renoncement de ta part, Renji. Sinon, tout ça ne sert à rien.

La main se fit plus ferme, plus dure, et les doigts se resserrèrent.

- Si tu ne peux me donner un tel gage de ton amour, alors oui, pars. Dans ce cas, change de division, quitte tout ce que tu connaissais ici.

Doucement, avec une lenteur infinie, les doigts relâchèrent leur pression, si lentement que Renji sentit à peine la différence.

- Mais sache que, faisant cela, tu me briseras plus sûrement qu'aucune lame de ce monde.

La main se retira délicatement, laissant enfin le lieutenant respirer normalement, et la terrible pression meurtrière que dégageait Kuchiki disparu, laissant seulement dans l'atmosphère une tension impalpable.

- Retiens cela. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. »

Alors qu'il allait protester, Renji réalisa que son corps refusait de répondre à ses ordres, et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, il se ramassa tant bien que mal sur le bureau, haletant, le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux. Oui, décidément, son capitaine était fort, très fort, encore un peu trop pour lui.

Aussi surpris que lui, sinon plus, Byakuya attrapa son lieutenant par la ceinture et le traina vers la chambre de service.

Enfin, lorsqu'il tomba à genoux sur le futon, Renji retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

« Dites-moi juste ce que vous attendez de moi.

- Que tu te couches et que tu te taises. »

_Sans problème_, hurla intérieurement le vice-capitaine, _même si ce n'est absolument pas ce pour quoi j'aimerais me coucher et me taire._

Il sentit des bras puissants le pousser sur le lit, le forcer à s'allonger et défaire la ceinture de son kimono. Il tenta bien inutilement de protester

Il sentit Byakuya avancer sur le lit, et s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Avec la même douceur, il lui ôta ses habits, laissant seulement le fin shitagi qu'il portait sous son kimono. Et laissa ses mains errer sur le corps encore secoué de frissonnements.

_Peut-être en ai-je trop fait. Mais il fallait bien ça pour lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête._

Les mains de Renji se refermèrent sur les siennes, dans un geste presque implorant.

Renji sentait ses doigts trembler sur ceux, fins et froids, de son capitaine. Un regret immense le saisit, il avait oublié trop longtemps à qui il parlait, il avait oublié que Byakuya Kuchiki n'est pas un quelconque beau mec qu'on peut faire tourner en bourrique. Renji se sentit terriblement coupable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était avec quelqu'un qui attendait de lui sincérité et fidélité, quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait ni fuir, ni éviter, ni tromper. Et quelqu'un qui savait s'énerver quand il le fallait.

_Bordel, me mettre dans cet état simplement avec son aura. Mais c'est de la folie. Comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Ou est-ce que c'est moi qui me laisse faire ? Est-ce que je n'ai plus aucune envie de résister si c'est lui ? _

Calmement, une main étrangement chaude passa sur son front. Sans un mot, sans plus de douceur qu'avant, ce simple contact chaleureux coupa le souffle au jeune lieutenant.

_Ou alors il est allé bien plus loin qu'il ne le voulait ? Il s'est emporté... Je veux... non, je dois savoir._

« Capitaine...

- Tais-toi...

- Dites-moi que...

- Plus tard. Pour l'instant tais-toi, réfléchis.

- Restez... près de moi. »

Poussant un profond soupir, Byakuya se déplaça un peu, de manière à être installé confortablement. Sur ses jambes croisées, il posa la tête de Renji, gardant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre serrant celle du lieutenant.

Il n'avait pas réellement souhaité mettre son amant dans cet état de terreur. La peur paralysante qu'il avait instillé en lui aussi facilement que le parfum du thé imprègne l'eau frémissante avait un effet dévastateur. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire du mal à Renji, mais, pas vraiment... c'était juste le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour lui faire comprendre que son attitude le blessait. _À l'avenir, il va falloir trouver autre chose, vu comment il réagit à cela._

Un léger ronflement le tira de ses pensées et toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'évanouirent lorsqu'il réalisa que Renji s'était tout bonnement endormi sur lui.

_La prochaine fois, je le tues._

Il se releva et laissa retomber la tête de son lieutenant sur le matelas, dans un « pof » duveteux. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur la longue chevelure rouge et la tentation de plonger à nouveau ses mains dedans le titilla durement pendant quelques longues secondes. Même s'il avait beaucoup de choses à reprocher au sens de l'esthétique de Renji, il devait reconnaître au moins cela, aussi tape à l'œil soit-elle, cette coiffure le fascinait, comme un signe brûlant et sauvage, comme la marque fière d'un caractère rebelle.

Retenant ses mains, Byakuya retourna dans son bureau, se remit au travail, surveillant l'heure avec attention. Oui, parce qu'il allait bien devoir le réveiller, son abruti d'amoureux indigne et paresseux.

Réveillé, Renji le fut presque malgré lui, au beau milieu d'un rêve délicieux où un beau capitaine était, comme par hasard, menotté et bâillonné, en haillon et le corps couvert de blessures. Le début de ce beau rêve ressemblait à presque tous les autres, c'est-à-dire rempli de choses interdites, non seulement aux mineurs, mais également à tous ceux qui ont le cœur fragile. Parfois Renji se disait qu'il devrait vendre ses rêves à un producteur de films porno, ça améliorerait ses fins de mois et en plus, il pourrait les consulter à volonté, au lieu de devoir s'en rappeler laborieusement au matin. Et puis petit à petit, le rêve pris des tournures de cauchemars, le jeu sensuellement SM vira à la torture pure et simple et Renji se réveilla en sueur, tremblant et haletant.

_Merde c'était quoi ça ? Bordel, si c'est mon subconscient, alors il faut vraiment qu'il aille se faire soigner parce que c'est sûr que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Capitaine... Byakuya... Je ne veux pas ça._

Renji déglutit difficilement. Ses derniers cauchemars remontaient à ses années d'adolescence difficile au Rukongai. Depuis, soit qu'il les ait systématiquement oublié, soit qu'il n'en fît réellement plus, Renji ne pouvait se souvenir d'un seul rêve. Il se rallongea en soupirant, les mains croisées dans le dos. Non, bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas s'imaginer son capitaine en mauvaise posture. Mais si cela devait arriver ? Alors il serait le premier à se porter à son secours. Et s'il devait choisir entre mener à bien une mission et courir après Byakuya ? Renji serra les dents. Une telle alternative ne pouvait lui tomber dessus, ce serait trop horrible. Est-ce que Byakuya lui pardonnerait si un jour il devait le sauver en désobéissant à un ordre ? Après tout, lui avait bien pris certaines libertés avec les lois du Seireitei.

« Renji, il est l'heure.

Renji sursauta, il n'avait entendu ni la porte s'ouvrir, ni son capitaine approcher. Ce dernier vint se poster devant le lit, à demi accroupis face à Renji qui se rhabillait rapidement.

- Alors ta décision est prise ?

- Capitaine... Protesta faiblement Renji qui pensait ne plus avoir à se justifier.

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent.

- Tu me déçois, Renji, je croyais avoir perçu en toi plus de force que ça.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Si je pars, ce n'est pas pour ça, je ne... Ce n'est pas pour vous fuir.

Byakuya secoua la tête.

- Ne te justifie pas, je ne suis plus ton capitaine.

- Jusqu'à demain, vous l'êtes encore.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, Byakuya se sentit happer par Renji qui lui attrapa le bras.

- Je ne pars pas parce que... vous restez froid comme un glaçon. Je pars parce que j'ai peur de finir par vous faire céder entièrement. Je ne veux pas... causer votre perte.

Byakuya se méprit d'abord sur le sens de cette phrase (mais faut bien dire que c'était pas clair).

- Tu es bien présomptueux !

- Osez dire que je ne vous ai pas fait céder contre vos intentions les dernières fois.

Kuchiki recula en dévisageant Renji avec étonnement. Voilà une chose qu'il s'était bien gardé d'imaginer.

Déjà Renji faisait mine de partir, laissant son capitaine dans une profonde incertitude. Il n'avait jamais... mais vraiment jamais songé à ce genre de prétexte. Depuis le début, il avait plutôt rencontré un certain nombre de problèmes de conscience, rapport au fait que tout était de sa faute. Comme Renji lui avait parfois fait remarqué, c'est lui qui avait commencé, c'était lui qui lui avait sauté dessus la première fois, alors là maintenant...

Il se releva, shunpota jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et barra le passage à son lieutenant.

- Dis-moi la vérité, Renji, que veux-tu sauver ? Qu'as-tu peur de perdre ? Que fuis-tu si ce n'est pas moi ?

- Capitaine, je ne veux pas que vous me méprisiez.

À nouveau, Byakuya n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Pourquoi te mépriserai-je ? S'enquit Byakuya, nonobstant les mille et une raisons qui pourraient le faire mépriser son lieutenant.

- Parce que... je suis si loin de vous. Je veux être à votre niveau, je veux être face à vous comme un égal.

- Présomptueux, murmura Kuchiki, la bouche pincée. Non, ce babouin ne serait jamais à la hauteur de la noble maison Kuchiki, et encore heureux.

- C'est vrai. Mais si je ne peux pas le faire, je ne suis pas digne de vous. »

Byakuya leva la tête et resta sans voix. Pour tout autre être, ce raisonnement aurait paru stupide. Pour lui, c'était une chose inouïe. En Renji, quelque part, brûlait une étincelle de la noblesse que lui-même imposait à toute son existence.

Bien malgré lui, son regard s'adoucit et il laissa enfin passer Renji, dégageant la porte.

« J'imagine qu'il est impossible de te sortir cette idée du crâne, alors à tout à l'heure au conseil des capitaines. »

Et il shunpota dans un « zium » feutré, laissant Renji seul et con comme un champignon dans les sous-bois.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le conseil des capitaines était enfin réuni (malgré les vingt minutes de retard de Kyoraku), Kuchiki qui était parti bien trop tôt, poireautait en silence, et en passant, tous les capitaines lui jetaient un regard inquiet. Finalement, Zaraki arriva, Yachiru postée sur son dos. Quelques candidats au suicide firent bien remarquer que le conseil des capitaines était strictement réservé aux capitaines justement, tout ce qu'ils reçurent comme réponse fut un rire débile de la vice-capitaine et un sourire de psychopathe du capitaine. Et puis, quelques minutes après, ce fut Kyoraku qui compléta l'assemblée en arrivant, décoiffé, pas rasé, mal habillé (comme d'habitude oui) et en baillant sans discrétion. Sous le regard noir de Jushiro,il argumenta « je faisais la sieste ». En parlant de sieste, on pourrait aussi préciser que Hitsugaya tentait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts, ce qui lui valut un clin d'œil cradingue du même Kyoraku.

« Halala ces jeunes, quelle chance ils ont de pouvoir passer de telles nuits agitées ! »

Au lieu de râler normalement, Toshiro piqua un tel fard que ses aînés en restèrent muets, sauf, bien entendu, un pervers de service qui aurait bien continué si Ukitake n'avait pas été pris d'une quinte de toux au même instant (bouh la coïncidence).

Et le tout sous le regard plus qu'excédé de papy Yamamoto. Car quand on est chef, on aime l'ordre, on aime les ordres, on aime que ces derniers soient respectés. Et quand on n'a ni l'un, ni les autres, on commence à en avoir ras la barbe de diriger un régiment de cons.

« Le conseil des capitaines est ouvert. Cette séance est exceptionnelle et elle est destiné à étudier trois candidature à des postes de commandement. Ces trois cas relèvent de l'urgence, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de n'exprimer que les avis capitaux que ce soit en faveur ou défaveur d'une candidature. Suis-je clair ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête (sauf Hitsugaya qui commençait doucement à somnoler), car non seulement l'heure était grave, mais en plus, ils en avaient tous ras le haori de se faire des réunions tous les quatre matins.

« D'abord, le vice-capitaine Shuhei Hisagi, qui postule au poste de capitaine de la neuvième division dont il est actuellement le vice-capitaine.

Sasakibe, toujours posté derrière son capitaine, continua en lisant un feuillet du dossier qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Le vice-capitaine Hisagi a effectué la présentation de son bankai devant les armées de la cour et a obtenu l'approbation de quatre capitaines dont celle du capitaine-commandant.

Yamamoto leva les yeux pour voir les trois mains tendues. Il y avait bien Ukitake, Komamura et Soi Fon.

- Bien. Le capitaine commandant hocha la tête et reposa la liasse de papier que lui tendit son lieutenant. Les tests de personnalité et de capacités seront effectués demain et après-demain. Y'a-t-il dès aujourd'hui, des oppositions parmi les capitaines en poste ? »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Kuchiki, sauf Zaraki, trop occupé à se curer le nez, Hitsugaya, qui dormait carrément et Kurotsuchi qui se foutait des candidature comme de son premier cobaye humain. Mais Byakuya ne pipa mot (non, piper n'est pas un verbe cochon) et garda son calme olympien, toisant ses collègues avec un air de les envoyer tous se faire foutre. Ce qui décrocha tout de même un ricanement à Kyoraku et une quinte de toux à Ukitake qui ne voulait pas que le conseil dégénère.

« Bien, reprit Sasakibe, comme si de rien n'était, nous avons ensuite le vice-capitaine Izuru Kira, pour le poste de capitaine de la troisième division dont il occupe le poste de vice-capitaine. Il a choisi la voie des recommandations. Qui recommande le vice-capitaine Kira pour le poste de capitaine ?

Cinq mains se levèrent immédiatement. Ukitake, Unohana, Kyoraku, Komamura et Soi Fon. Yamamoto fronça les sourcils en constatant que les capitaines restant se contrefoutaient complètement des nominations. Zaraki se curait les ongles des pieds, Kurotsuchi n'avait jamais recommandé un candidat depuis qu'il était capitaine, et Kuchiki semblait ronger son frein en attendant la nomination suivante sur laquelle il pourrait se déchaîner. Toshiro bavait sur son Haori.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Interrogea-t-il, avec un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix.

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et bafouilla.

- Hein... heu... Oui, capitaine commandant, veuillez m'excuser.

Et il leva la main à son tour.

Yamamoto reprit, fronçant les sourcils.

- Étant donné les conditions particulières de manque de capitaines, mon approbation seule sera nécessaire pour valider cette candidature. »

Même si certaines auraient aimer protester, tous gardèrent le silence et acquiescèrent.

Sasakibe prit une grande inspiration et adressa une rapide prière muette à tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que la paix règne encore pendant un quart d'heure sur cette réunion.

« Nous arrivons maintenant à la troisième mutation à un poste de commandement. Celle du vice-capitaine Renji Abarai de la sixième à la neuvième division. Les mutations de cet ordre sont exceptionnelles, et doivent le rester. Pour cela il faut l'aval des deux capitaines concernés. Le vice-capitaine Hisagi m'a fournit un document écrit dans lequel il accepte la candidature de Renji Abarai au cas où il serait lui-même accepté comme capitaine. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Kuchiki. Et personne n'avait parié sur sa décision, c'était trop facile. Même Kurotsuchi trouvait la situation marrante. Zaraki était très intéressé par la manière dont son ancien shinigami avait pu se foutre dans une telle situation de merde, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait emmené Yachiru, faut bien que les gosses puissent se distraire de temps en temps. Et Hitsugaya tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, histoire de profiter pleinement du seul truc intéressant de la journée.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, votre opinion ?

Posément, calmement, la tête haute et digne, comme d'hab' quoi, Byakuya fixa son commandant dans les yeux et ses mots sortirent d'une voix tranchante.

- Je refuse. »

**A SUIVRE...**

La suite le lundi 3 octobre ! Bande de peits veinards on vous gâte ! Et puis ça compense : deux chapitres coup sur coup, ça rattrape le retard.

* * *

Une seule réponse (les anonymes sont de moins en moins nombreux dans le coin, on dirait) :

Pour hidakatsuki-x : y'aura du luc (verlan) dans la suite, promis... de toute façon, on peut pas vivre sans en écrire, alors y'en aura. Et ne parle pas de te faire baiser... pas à nous bordel ! Maintenant on ne peut plus tenir Loli !


	28. Le désir III

Et donc les grandes gagnantes sont : **Altabatha, Neko404 et Cerise San**. Bravo à elles ! Elles gagnent chacune une fic dédicacée, avec leur fandom de leur choix (dans ceux qu'on maîtrise, bien sûr), pairing ou perso de leur choix et un thème de leur choix aussi ! Vous pouvez passer les commandes par MP ou par review, et ce sera près... heu... avant Noël ^^ (Pour ceux qui se demandent comment on ose prendre des commandes alors même qu'on est toujours à la bourre, on répondra que de toute façon, on glande bien assez pour faire des petits OS de temps en temps XD).

NA : Oui, on sait. Pour bcp, l'existence du bankai de Renji n'est pas un secret, c'est même du grand spectacle dans certains épisodes de l'anime. Ceci dit, c'est flagrant dans le manga : le bankai de Renji est discret (genre, il le sort pas à la première occasion), on peut donc supposer légitimement que ce n'est pas un fait complètement public.

* * *

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le désir III**

_« s'il t'aime toi et ta maison, s'il est heureux avec toi, [...] il sera ton serviteur pour toujours »_

Dt. XV, 16-17

* * *

« Bon, reprenons. Vous opposez-vous à la nomination comme capitaine du vice-capitaine Izuru Kira ?

- Non.

- Vous opposez-vous à la nomination comme capitaine du vice-capitaine Hisagi Shuhei ?

- Non.

- Vous opposez-vous à la nomination comme vice-capitaine de la neuvième du vice-capitaine Renji Abarai ?

- Incontestablement. »

Yamamoto se prit la tête entre les mains, Sasakibe se frotta les yeux pour y voir clair, et Byakuya, aussi raide qu'un manche de pelle, gardait les bras croisés. Quelques sourires goguenards naquirent dans l'assistance. Ça s'annonçait fort.

« Capitaine Kuchiki.

- Oui ?

- Nous n'allons pas avancer. »

Byakuya appela à son aide le Grand Pouvoir du Thermostat en panne de manière à ce la température chute de quelques degrés supplémentaires, histoire que tout le monde comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avancer. Le regard désespéré de Sasakibe ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais celui, parfaitement ironique de Unohana lui fila un certain coup de chaud. C'est pourquoi il se fit violence pour expliquer son choix.

« Je n'ai aucune objection à la nomination du vice-capitaine Hisagi qui a toutes les qualités pour faire un capitaine (ce dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée, mais bon, un petit mensonge ne fait jamais de mal). Je conteste le fait qu'on m'enlève un de mes subordonnés. La coutume veut qu'on ne puisse priver un capitaine de son premier lieutenant sans son consentement à moins de pouvoir lui proposer un remplaçant de rang, expérience et valeur équivalents.

Yamamoto plissa encore un peu plus les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à être chiant ce petit con ? Y'a pas à dire, son arrière-grand-père était avait été chiant, son grand-père avait été chiant, son père avait pas trop eu le temps d'être très chiant, mais le fils semblait bien parti pour suivre cette tradition familiale.

- Votre troisième siège, Nanako Musokuri est très bien notée, remarqua Sasakibe qui ne comprenait pas plus que son supérieur l'attitude Kuchiki.

- Certes, reconnut Byakuya (à tout prendre, Musokuri aurait fait une meilleure vice-capitaine que Renji, surtout en ce qui concerne le boulot administratif). Cependant, elle ne maîtrise pas le bankai. Or _mon_ vice-capitaine actuel dispose de cette capacité qui est précieuse.

L'instance sur le « mon » passa tout sauf inaperçue et provoqua quelques haussements de sourcils dans la salle et deux ou trois sourires narquois.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je dis qu'atteindre le stade du bankai n'est pas donné tout le monde et cela rend un officier irremplaçable.

- Vous dites que le lieutenant Abarai maîtrise le bankai ?

- C'est exact. »

Un rapide tour d'horizon put apprendre à Byakuya que tout le monde n'était pas au courant. Ukitake ouvrait de grands yeux bêtes et en oubliait presque d'être malade, Kyoraku souriait en coin, heureux d'un tel coup de théâtre, Hitsugaya se réveilla complètement, Komamura avait l'air plus que désapprobateur (un bankai, ça se déclare et ça se répertorie, bordel !), Kurotsuchi s'intéressait de près à une chenille qu'il tentait de vivisséquer avec ses ongles, Zaraki semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux (ce crétin a réussi à l'avoir ?, nan, c't'une blague).

Seules Soi Fon et Unohana semblaient échapper à la surprise générale. Le capitaine Yamamoto fila un regard furieux aux deux femmes, du genre « vous auriez pu prévenir quand même, j'ai pas l'air con moi maintenant».

« Quelqu'un peut-il confirmer les dires du capitaine Kuchiki ? Quelqu'un a vu ce bankai ?

Soi Fon haussa les épaules.

- D'après les rapports, le niveau de reiatsu du vice-capitaine Abarai lors de certains combats ne peut s'expliquer que par la présence d'un bankai. »

Tous tiquèrent en comprenant que la division des forces spéciales les surveillait tous vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Yamamoto évita précautionneusement d'interroger Unohana sur le bankai de Renji. Déjà autrefois, quand elle était toute petite, son regard « gentil » lui filait les foies.

Il se tourna vers Kuchiki et le foudroya du regard, ce qui ne lui fit, comme d'habitude, ni chaud ni froid.

- Pouvez-vous le prouver ?

Byakuya haussa les épaules. Comme s'il gardait une vidéo de chacun des combats de son vie-capitaine au cas où.

- Demandez-lui. Il ne mentira pas.

Quelques capitaine haussèrent un sourcil à l'assurance qu'il y avait dans la voix du capitaine. Alors comme ça, on lui faisait entièrement confiance au Renji ? Kuchiki haussa les épaules. Comment voulez-vous que la possession du bankai l'émeuve, lui ?

- Exécution, cracha Yamamoto, qui en avait ras le crâne de voir que tout le monde se foutait de sa gueule. »

Ce qui fut fait, Sasakibe sortit chercher le vice-capitaine en trainant les pieds (on n'est pas vice-capitaine pour faire de banales courses dignes d'un vulgaire shinigami de bas étage).

Renji arriva en traînant les pieds, tout en se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur la gueule. Bon, pour être tout à fait franc, il devinait plus ou moins ce qu'on pouvait lui vouloir. C'est juste qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça.

Il parut devant les capitaine avec un certain malaise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le dévisager comme s'il venait de pondre un œuf ?

Capitaines... fit-il assez nerveusement. On a beau dire, se retrouver face aux dix shinigamis les plus puissants du Seireitei qui vous inspectent de haut en bas, c'est un tout petit peu flippant.

La voix de Yamamoto le rappela à l'ordre.

« Vice-capitaine Abarai, est-il exact que vous maitrisiez le bankai ? »

Renji ouvrit la bouche bêtement. Comment ils savaient ça, eux ? Il ne l'avait dit ou montrer qu'à trois personnes au Seireitei : Yumichika, Ikkaku et Kuchiki. Les cinq autres personnes qui savaient étaient maintenant sur Terre et avec trois exilés dans le lot, ce n'étaient certainement pas eux qui avaient vendu la mêche. Il se tourna immédiatement vers Kuchiki. Celui-ci se laissa fusiller du regard avec calme.

« Est-ce exact, vice capitaine ?

- Oui.

- Avec cette compétence, vous seriez tout indiqué pour occuper des fonctions de capitaine. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

Renji hésita une seconde. Et puis préféra couper court.

- Ma maîtrise du bankai est encore trop imparfaite pour pouvoir en faire la démonstration publiquement, et il n'est pas du niveau d'un capitaine.

Yamamoto se tourna vers Byakuya.

- Dans ce cas, capitaine Kuchiki, en quoi cela constitue-t-il une valeur introuvable par ailleurs ?

- Le bankai reste le bankai, tranche Byakuya, les mâchoires serrées. Il n'y a, à ma connaissance, aucun autre shinigami de ce niveau maîtrisant le bankai. Mais peut-être y'en a-t-il d'autres qui nous auraient échappé ?

Silence de mort dans l'assemblée. En fait, personne n'aurait su dire si Kuchiki était ironique ou sérieux. Il faut dire qu'on avait pas beaucoup d'éléments de comparaison, personne ne l'ayant jamais vu faire de l'ironie.

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils, histoire de faire peur à tout le monde (sans beaucoup d'efficacité, il faut bien le dire).

Unohana intervint fort à propos, comme s'il fallait en rajouter une couche.

- Effectivement, si un bankai a pu nous échapper, peut-être y'en a-t-il d'autres dans ce cas. Dans ce cas, ce serait assez grave. Je vous rappelle que l'enregistrement des bankai est une obligation.

Byakuya Kuchiki souhaita intérieurement que cette femme meure une bonne fois pour toute. Elle lui foutrait la paix comme ça, il n'y aurait plus personne pour deviner ses secrets les plus honteux. Malgré cette pulsion meurtrière pas discrète du tout, Unohana continua affablement.

- Vice-capitaine Abarai ? Auriez-vous des « camarades » qui s'entraînent en secret dans un coin ?

Renji hésita une seconde. De toute façon Ikkaku le tuerait s'il le dénonçait, donc la question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Non, pas à ma connaissance.

- C'est donc seul que vous êtes arrivé à ce niveau ?

Renji se contenta de hocher la tête. Un mensonge est plus facile s'il peut se faire sans un mot. Et toute l'assemblée des capitaine le fixa avec un air d'intense incrédulité. Personne n'atteint le bankai seul. Point barre.

- En êtes-vous bien sûr ?

Il déglutit. Bon, il allait en mettre une dans la merde, mais vu qu'elle était déjà exilée, un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne pouvait lui faire beaucoup de mal.

- Lorsque Ichigo est venu pour la première fois, il s'est entraîné avec Yoruichi Shiohin, et j'ai suivi une partie de cet entrainement pour atteindre le bankai.

Un murmure de mécontentement affleura dans l'assemblée des capitaines. Et ce fut Hitsugaya qui reprit l'interrogatoire, étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu veux dire que tu maîtrisais déjà le bankai lors de l'exécution manquée de Rukia ?

- Ben ouais. Je l'ai utilisé à ce moment-là, si je me rappelle bien.

Là encore un silence stupéfait suivit cette nouvelle.

- Comment a-t-on pu ne rien sentir ?

- C'était le bordel, faut bien le dire.

- Et puis de toute façon, moi je ne sens jamais cette connerie de reiatsu.

- On ne pensait pas vraiment à toi, Kenpachi.

- Et à quelle occasion tu en as fait usage, précisément ?

- Ben... en allant chercher Rukia, contre le capitaine Kuchiki.

Yamamoto se retint de crier qu'il en avait ras les moustaches de se faire prendre pour un con par ses capitaines.

- Capitaine Kuchiki est-ce exact ?

- Tout à fait.

- Pourquoi avoir donc caché cette maîtrise du bankai ?

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Si si si, il allait s'en sortir. Il avait une arme secrète contre les question dérangeantes.

- Je n'ai rien caché du tout. J'ai simplement omis de le signaler.

Ukitake toussa un peu et prit son air le plus sévère qu'il pouvait.

- C'est bien le moment de faire de la sémantique !

- De la quoi ? Firent en chœur Renji, Zaraki et Yachiru.

- On sent qu'il y a tout de même une certaine culture propre à la onzième division, murmura Kyoraku à l'oreille de son ami.

- Sois un peu sérieux là !

- Capitaine Kuchiki vous avez donc omis de signaler que votre vice-capitaine maîtrisait le bankai, tout en lui permettant de s'entraîner sous vos ordre à l'améliorer.

- Oui pourquoi ?

Comment ça « oui pourquoi ? » ? Tous les capitaines le dévisagèrent avec horreur. Non mais ça va pas ? Ce garçon n'a donc aucun sens des réalités ?

- C'est un manquement grave !

- On pourrait régler ça après la question de la mutation de Renji ? Coupa Byakuya, qui en avait ras le kenseikan de s'entendre dire qu'il cachait des choses à ses pairs. Encore heureux qu'il leur cachait des choses !

Le capitaine commandant n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, il était bientôt l'heure de son petit thé gourmand. Il fallait se dépêcher.

- Bon, le problème est reporté mais pas oublié. Bref ! Cela fera l'objet d'une enquête ultérieure. En tant que capitaines nous sommes les premiers à devoir respecter les règles strictes qui s'imposent à tous les shinigamis.

Byakuya hocha la tête, tout en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement. Et chaque capitaine espéra intérieurement que jamais personne ne vérifierait qu'il respecte les règles qu'ils imposaient à leurs shinigamis. Sinon ça ferait un beau bordel.

- Oui capitaine général.

- Donc, Byakuya, tu nous dénies le droit de muter Abarai Renji sous le prétexte que nous ne pouvons lui substituer un remplaçant de même qualification. C'est cela ?

Pour toute réponse, Byakuya acquiesça sans un mot.

- Et tu serais opposé à un compromis ?

- Formellement opposé. »

Renji lança un regard stupéfait à son capitaine. Comment ça «formellement opposé » ? pourquoi il ne le laissait pas partir tranquillement, sans vagues et sans scandale ? Après tout, c'était pour son bien qu'il partait, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Il partait pour lui sauvegarder sa conscience et son honneur, et lui, tout ce qui trouvait à faire c'était y mettre ses gros pieds dans la plat avec la délicatesse d'un menos grande bourré ! Faut être maso.

_Quoi que s'il l'est vraiment, ça peut être amusant..._ songea une seconde Renji en imaginant son capitaine menotté et... bon, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

Il fixa Kuchiki, l'air tellement con que personne ne chercha à savoir exactement quel genre de question il se posait. Il le fixait, comme s'il pouvait, de la seule force de son regard, attirer à lui l'attention de cet homme. De marbre sous ce regard lourd d'interrogations, Byakuya fixait maintenant le mur en face de lu. Il pouvait deviner sans peine la perplexité de son vice-capitaine. Et puis l'agacement de ses pairs. Mais eux, ils pouvaient bien crever la bouche ouverte, il ne leur ferait pas de cadeau.

Ukitake soupira.

« Je dois bien reconnaître que la coutume donne raison à Byak...au capitaine Kuchiki. Il n'est pas de shinigamis du même rang et de mêmes qualités que Renji Abarai qui puisse occuper son poste.

Toute l'assemblée foudroya Byakuya du regard. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant,_ songèrent quelques uns.

Sasakibe hocha la tête et se pencha vers son capitaine, l'air incertain.

- Nous annulons l'ordre de mutation du vice-capitaine Abarai ?

Yamamoto hocha la tête.

Tant que le capitaine Kuchiki ne donnera pas son consentement, la mutation est annulée. Les deux promotions discutées avant sont approuvées par le conseil des capitaines. - Veuillez notifier nos décisions aux 46.

- Oui capitaine commandant.

- La réunion est terminée. La question du vice-capitaine Abarai est ajournée _sine die_. À vos postes.

- À vos ordres ! »

A peine sorti de la salle de conseil des capitaine, Byakuya prit la direction de sa capitainerie, draguant avec lui une atmosphère si oppressante que ses rares collègues qui voulaient lui dire un mot sur sa façon de faire en furent découragés. Un qui ne se découragea pas, ce fut Renji. D'abord Byakuya se retourna pour fixer son lieutenant l'air de dire « alors tu te bouges ou je te laisse ici ? »

Renji démarra au quart de tour et emboîta le pas à son capitaine en murmurant.

« Tout de suite capitaine. »

Ce qui arracha un ricanement à Zaraki.

« Et ça prétend vouloir changer de division.

- T'es jaloux parce qu'il t'a jamais obéi comme ça, remarqua Kyoraku.

- C'est sûr, c'est pas à la onzième qu'on lèche le cul du capitaine comme ça ! Admit Zaraki avec la plus belle des mauvaises foi.

Unohana qui en savait pas mal sur la manière toute personnelle dont Renji s'y prenait pour lécher le cul de son capitaine, rougit un peu et toussota.

- Nous avons tous beaucoup de travail.

- Nan, moi pas trop, ça va, rétorqua Zaraki qui n'aimait pas se faire interrompre par une bonne femme.

- Chez moi aussi, c'est plutôt calme en ce moment, fit Kyoraku comme pour en rajouter une couche.

- Vous en avez de la chance. Moi j'ai du boulot, marmonna Hitsugaya en quittant ses collègues.

- Je pari qu'il va pieuter !

- Ces jeunes, aucune résistance ! À son âge je pouvais courir la ribaude toute la nuit sans même avoir des cernes le lendemain.

- Cela n'intéresse personne Shinshui, fit Ukitake,l'air sévère d'un oncle débonnaire qui tente de punir un neveu trop turbulent.

- Au contraire, je suis sûr que certains pourraient en prendre de la graine, s'ils daignaient écouter.

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi dépravé que toi.

Ce fut Sasakibe qui interrompit ce passionnant échange sur l'éducation sexuelle des shinigamis

- Capitaine Kyoraku. Le capitaine commandant veut vous voir.

- Les affaires reprennent ! »

Dans la capitainerie de la sixième division, les deux officiers se faisaient face, tout en évitant soigneusement de se regarder dans les yeux. Byakuya avait choisi de se réfugier dans la cour intérieure de la capitainerie, endroit plus calme et reposant qui lui permettait d'aborder les problèmes avec sérénité, aidé en cela par le « ploc ploc » de la fontaine en bambou et du « fufu » du vent dans le mobile en feuilles de bananiers séchées.

Renji s'était rapproché du capitaine et tentait de comprendre. _Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait aussi loin. Surtout devant les autres capitaines. Utiliser un prétexte aussi fallacieux pour m'empêcher de changer de division. Maintenant il est grillé, définitivement_. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement me laisser aller ? Pourquoi ne pas me faire confiance ?_

Finalement, Byakuya était très fort pour lui demander des comptes sur tout ce qu'il faisait et exiger des explications. Mais pour en donner, il fallait lui courir longtemps après. _En fait il ne donne jamais d'explications. Sauf à Rukia, quand il se croit au bord de la mort_. _Mais bon, si faut le tuer pour qu'il soit sincère, je suis pas sorti de l'auberge. Surtout que je serais pas foutu de le tuer, moi._

_Après tout, j'ai besoin de savoir, ce qui le motive._ _Pourquoi fait-il cela ?_ Il brûlait de lui poser la question. _Pourquoi prend-il cette peine ?_ _Quelle raison muette le pousse à faire tout ça ?_ D'ailleurs, y 'avait-il seulement une raison muette ? Il pouvait très bien être sincère quand il affirmait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un vice-capitaine maîtrisant le bankai. Mouais... faut voir.

« Capitaine ! Pourquoi est-ce que...

- Silence.

- Hein ?

- Je t'interdis de mentionner une seule fois cette affaire. La question de ton affectation est close.

Renji secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous de me laisser faire ce que j'entends ?

Kuchiki ne se retourna pas en répondant.

- Je défends les intérêts de ma division. Je ne veux pas d'un vice-capitaine novice et faible.

_En voilà une excuse qu'elle est bonne._ Mais Renji fronça les sourcils. _Même moi j'en trouve des mieux quand je veux._ S'il fallait être obéissant et sage, autant ne commencer qu'après avoir eu toutes les explications.

- J'ai demandé cette mutation par égard pour vous. Comment avez-vous pu ne pas vous en apercevoir ?

Kuchiki hocha la tête placidement.

- Je l'ai bien compris. C'était assez clair comme ça. Mais il est de mon devoir de me consacrer avant tout à la bonne marche de ma division, avant même de considérer mon propre agrément. Ma division a besoin d'un vice-capitaine capable de la défendre. »

Renji en laissa tomber sa mâchoire au sol. Comment pouvait-on trouver une excuse aussi pitoyable ? Et surtout, la débiter avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Et puis Renji leva les yeux au ciel, puis les tourna vers son capitaine.

Qu'attendait-il de lui maintenant ? Il s'était délibérément exclu de son monde, et Byakuya l'y avait ramené de force, et pour couronner le tout, il lui sortait une excuse bidon, débile et lâche. Alors autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Renji n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire ça au début, mais l'attitude butée de son capitaine l'y obligea.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui maîtrise le bankai.

Byakuya s'immobilisa, mais haussa les épaules, masquant son inquiétude.

- Cela ne se peut.

- Hé si. Et je sais même qui c'est. Sans une explication valable de votre part, je refais ma demande de mutation et je vous laisse avec ce type aussi fort que moi sur les bras puisque vous voulez absolument un vice-capitaine doué. Et je vous préviens, c'est pas un cadeau.

Byakuya finit par regarder Renji dans les yeux et demanda.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit devant le comité ?

- Parce que je lui avais promis.

- Et cela même alors que tu souhaites encore quitter ma division ?

- Je le ferai. Sans une autre raison de votre refus, je le ferai. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Gardant le silence tous les deux, ils se fixèrent, quelques secondes, attendant chacun une réaction de l'autre. Et puis Kuchiki s'approcha lentement, dangereusement près, comme un fauve sur sa proie. Il murmura calmement.

- Considère cela comme un ordre.

- Hein ?

- Un ordre, ai-je dit. As-tu déjà demandé à comprendre un ordre ? Non, même quand tu n'es pas d'accord, tu ne veux pas comprendre cet ordre. Tu dois juste t'y soumettre ou t'y soustraire si tu n'es pas d'accord. »

Renji tint tête quelques longues secondes, révolté à l'idée d'une telle alternative et surtout choqué que Kuchiki puisse ainsi disposer de sa vie comme il le désirait.

Il ne pouvait pas résoudre cela tout seul. En plus, sa pitoyable tentative de chantage, il ne la mettrait jamais à exécution. Ikkaku refusait un commandement par admiration pour Zaraki. Une admiration et une fidélité sans bornes. Il y avait d'autres raisons, sûrement mais aussi un attachement qui devait être celui d'un vice-capitaine pour son capitaine. Renji ne se sentait pas le cœur ni à trahir le secret d'Ikkaku, ni à lui imposer un capitaine comme Kuchiki, un capitaine qu'il ne pourrait ni aimer, ni admirer.

« J'ai toujours obéi à vos ordres, capitaine.

- Ah oui ?

- Enfin, presque. »

Kuchiki soupira, Renji lui trouva l'air fatigué et il réalisa qu'il le regardait de près depuis assez longtemps, et le dévisageait d'une manière trop insistante pour être honnête.

« Je... ce n'est pas qu'un ordre. Vous savez ce que je ressens... et ce que...

- Toi aussi, tu dois faire passer les nécessités de la division avant ta satisfaction personnelle, quoi qu'il t'en coûte.

- Cap...

- Je ne pense pas que les hommes soient interchangeable, Renji. Ta place est ici, cette division est la tienne et personne d'autre n'est son vice-capitaine.

Byakuya soupira et murmura, plus doucement, moins sûrement.

- Personne d'autre n'est mon vice-capitaine.

Renji sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Nan mais là, s'il le prenait par les sentiments, ça allait pas le faire.

Vous allez le regretter alors, fit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

- Que dis-tu ?

Byakuya s'immobilisa.

- Je vous demande si vous êtes prêt à payer le prix de me voir rester ici.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Serais-tu sourd ? Ce que je pense importe peu face au bien de ma division.

- Oui mais là, le prix est cher, capitaine. »

Il s'apprêtait à parler mais fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu prononcer le premier mot (ce qui n'est pas plus mal vu que c'était une connerie).

« Vice- ! »

Une brassée de jeunes shinigamis parmi les plus jeunes de la division se jetaient sur lui. Rikichi, les yeux pleins de larmes s'accrocha à sa manche.

« Vice-capitaine ! On a vraiment cru que vous alliez partir.

Le taux d'humidité augmentant dramatiquement, Renji se dégagea des étreintes mouillées et émues de ses subordonnés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! C'est pas le bureau des pleurs ici ! »

Depuis l'engawa où il avait rapidement trouvé refuge, Kuchiki observait la scène, pensif et un peu agacé.

« Ce n'était donc pas qu'un caprice de ta part.

Byakuya fit un bond de surprise.

- Kyoraku ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je pratique le shunpo. Dis-donc, quel succès le petit Abarai ! Il faudra le surveiller, il va y avoir des jaloux.

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Et bien... on m'envoie éclaircir cette histoire de bankai. Est-il vrai que tu étais au courant et n'en as rien dit ?

Kuchiki haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'était pas utile. Son bakai est encore trop brouillon.

- Toujours est-il que la maîtrise du bankai est un événement important qui doit être consigné aux archives.

- C'est chose faite.

Kyoraku haussa un sourcil. Ah oui. Donc Byakuya Kuchiki avait consigné un événement d'importance dans les archive du Seireitei, profitant que sa famille en ait la charge, le tout sans en référer à son supérieur direct ? _Hé ben il est pas au bout de ses peine, papy Yamamoto._

- Oui, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé réglementairement ?

- Ce n'était pas intéressant.

Kyoraku hocha la tête, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

- C'est mignon un capitaine qui couve son lieutenant.

Il secoua la tête avant de le relever, l'air de se souvenir subitement de quelque chose.

- Hé ! Mais c'est la deuxième fois que je te dis ça, moi ! La rumeur serait-elle fondée ? Y'aurait-il du rififi à la sixième division ? »

Byakuya, plus crispé que jamais, se retint de filer une grosse mandale à son collègue. C'est vrai qu'un petit coup de senbonzakura, et ça irait tout de suite mieux. Il serait détendu, serein, il pourrait convaincre Renji de rester si celui-ci avait encore des doutes. Imperceptiblement, il porta à la main à la poignée de son zanpakuto. Oui, se défouler un bon coup, une bonne fois pour toute, en finir avec les gens indélicats qui venaient fourrer leurs gros sabots dans ses affaires. Est-ce qu'il allait mettre son nez chez les autres lui ? Non, ben, alors !

Kyoraku recula un tout petit peu. Quand Byakuya prenait ce regard noir et en même temps éteint, c'est qu'il pensait très fort à tuer quelqu'un. Kyoraku ne l'avait pas souvent vu, mais il n'aimait pas trop en être la cible.

Finalement, ce fut Renji qui les sauva tous les deux (et nous priva d'un beau combat d'anthologie, mais c'est encore une autre histoire) en déboulant, poussant son capitaine à l'intérieur.

« On rentre capitaine, s'il vous plait. Lâchez-moi ! Les mômes ! Je suis là, ça va, je vais pas m'évaporer.

Une petite blondinette à forte poitrine lui agrippait toujours la manche, les yeux plein de larmes et le nez plein de morve.

- Mais vous vouliez partiiiir... Bouuuuh ! Vous nous aimez paaaaeuuuhh !

- Mais si, mais si...mais bordel. J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie, protesta Renji en se réfugiant derrière Byakuya qui ouvrit de grands yeux (trois millimètres d'écarquillement, c'est tout dire) à l'idée de devoir faire un rempart de son corps entre Renji et ses fangirls&boys en pleurs.

- Un peu de tenue ! Fit-il avec autorité.

Immédiatement, les jeunes shinigamis encore accrochés à Renji se détachèrent comme par enchantement et se mirent au garde-à-vous par pur réflexe.

- Allez reprendre votre poste. Le vice-capitaine Abarai reste avec nous. »

Une explosion de joie se fit parmi l'assemblée (qui en fait ne comprenait pas que des jeunes shinigamis).

Une fois que les autres se furent éloignés à toute vitesse sous le regard acéré de leur capitaine, Renji se tourna vers lui, tout en prenant soin de rester le plus près possible.

« Je reste avec vous ? Vous décidez un peu vite non.

- Pas vraiment. Essaye de me faire accepter un autre vice-capitaine et tu regretteras d'être venu au monde.

Si Byakuya avait pu se voir dans un miroir, il aurait bien dû reconnaître qu'il avait au fond des yeux cette lueur qu'ont tous les psychopathes et qui clame « si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'auras ». Mais heureusement, il n'y avait que Kyoraku pour voir ça, et lui, les regards de psychopathe, il est habitué.

Renij, pour sa part, regardait ailleurs, variant les angles qui lui permettaient d'éviter de croiser son capitaine en face à face.

- C'est un peu possessif non ?

- Totalement.

- Ah.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aille jusqu'à me ridiculiser en conseil des capitaines pour toi ?

- Capitaine vous... vous m'ai...

Une main lui agrippa le col et il se retrouva en une seconde à moins de dix centimètre du visage de Byakuya. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire en soi, mais là, il était surtout face à un regard tout à fait polaire.

- Plus un mot. Capitaine Kyoraku, débarrassez-moi le plancher, merci.

Shunsui qui assistait, rigolard, au tendre spectacle, hocha la tête et tourna les talons.

- Bon courage, Renji-kun... bon courage.

À ces mots, Renji fixa son capitaine.

- Pourquoi c'est à moi qu'il souhaite bon courage ? »

ce dernier le dévisagea à son tour, l'air de rien et le repoussa d'un coup, mais seulement pour pouvoir mieux le rattraper par la manche. Renji suivit le mouvement, tracté par son capitaine et peu désireux de résister. Quand il est énervé, surtout ne pas résister.

Enfin arrivés dans le bureau du capitaine, il le lâcha mais seulement pour mieux le pousser contre son bureau.

« Cap... »

Et le fixer d'un regard de dément.

« Capitaine, vous voulez que je reste, parce que vous m'aimez ? »

Et Byakuya résista une fois de plus à l'envie de tuer Renji. Ou de lui sauter dessus, il ne savait plus trop, à force de se retenir.

« Mais que croyais-tu ? À cause de toi, je néglige mes devoirs, je suis infidèle à mon épouse, j'abandonne ma fill...sœur et je suis la risée de tout le Seireitei. Bien sûr que je t'aime. Si ce n'étais pas le cas, je n'aurais pas toléré le dixième de ce que tu as fait. Je me compromets pour toi un peu plus chaque jour, alors que tu cherches à fuir.

- Je ne veux pas fuir, trancha Renji, un peu agacé de passer toujours pour le boulet de service. Je ne veux pas vous fuir.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je veux vous mériter. Je veux... être à votre mesure, à votre portée. Je ne veux plus être derrière vous tout le temps.

Byakuya soupira. Oui, il s'attendait à une connerie dans ce genre, mais là...

- Si vraiment tu considères que tu dois gagner mon affection, alors vas-y, mais ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Deviens capitaine, simplement. Là, tu pourras dire que tu es à ma portée.

Renji baissa la tête.

- C'est impossible pour moi.

- Alors pourquoi penses-tu que changer de division te mette à ma hauteur ?

- Cela me sort au moins de...

- De ?

- De ma dépendance envers vous.

Byakuya se pencha, l'air plus blessé qu'énerver.

- Ta dépendance ? Et que fais-tu de la mienne ?

Renji secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit aussi fort. Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi touché que moi.

- Ah bon ?

Byakuya se pencha, toute sa colère était retombée et il luttait maintenant, bien vainement, contre la gêne qui prenait possession de lui. Il s'approcha un peu de son lieutenant, posa ses mains de chaque côté de lui, sur le bureau.

- Renji, depuis ce jour où je suis venu te voir dans ta chambre d'hôpital, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Quelques furent mes pensées, c'était toi. J'ai dû abandonner mon deuil, mon honneur et bon nombres de principes de mon éducation pour enfin accepter que tu sois à mes côtés. Et tu voudrais partir ?

- Cap... vous êtes aussi...

- Bien sûr, Renji Abarai. Crois-tu que je laisse n'importe qui entrer ainsi en mon cœur ?

Honteux, Renji secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

- Je n'ai connu que deux êtres en ce monde, mon épouse, qui mourut il y a cinquante ans, et toi. Seulement vous deux, et il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre.

Renji sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements, une telle confession était... inespérée, incroyable, extraordinaire. S'il avait su plus tôt à quel point Byakuya l'aimait, peut-être aurait-il entrepris plus de choses.

- Vous êtes si distant parfois.

- Je suis comme je suis. Tu ne changeras pas ma nature, comme je ne changerai pas la tienne. Cependant, réfléchis à cela, nous n'avons pas besoin de changer pour s'aimer.

Le vice-capitaine se pencha, nicha son visage au creux de l'épaule de Byakuya.

- Capitaine, je n'agis pas souvent comme je le devrais, mais je vous aime aussi. Je ne peux pas être aussi noble que vous, je ne suis pas parfait, ni pur. Mais je voudrais rester à vos côtés.

Byakuya sourit en coin. _Bien_.

- Suis-moi Renji. »

Et il effectua un magistral shunpo qui le conduisit dans la rue, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la capitainerie, puis à nouveau un peu plus loin, puis dans un parc, puis finalement devant un immense portail qui ouvrait sur un non moins immense manoir.

« Cap...

Renji haletait après cet enchaînement de pas qu'il n'avait suivi qu'avec difficulté. On avait beau dire, l'art du déplacement à la manière de Byakuya était un art d'experts, et Renji s'y sentait douloureusement amateur.

Le capitaine se retourna pour faire face à Renji.

- Tu sais où nous sommes ?

- Oui... bien sûr. C'est chez vous.

- Ceci est la maison de la noble famille Kuchiki. Seuls les membres de mon clan peuvent y accéder.

Renji hocha la tête, attendant de voir où son capitaine voulait en venir.

- Même Hisana, malgré sa qualité d'épouse, n'a pas sa place sur l'autel familial Kuchiki. Je suis le seul à l'honorer comme on honore un membre de sa famille.

À nouveau, Renji hocha la tête, sans montrer à quel point il se sentait ému d'entendre Byakuya parler pour la première fois de sa défunte épouse devant lui avec une telle franchise.

- Je te l'ai dit, seuls les membres de la famille Kuchiki sont admis ici. Et, malgré tout mon pouvoir de chef de famille, ce n'est à moi de décider qui est membre de ma famille.

Il s'approcha de Renji et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Es-tu prêt à te soumettre à une telle situation ?

Sans un mot, Renji hocha la tête. Pas besoin de lui dire, il savait depuis le début que l'univers de Byakuya Kuchiki était diamétralement opposé au sien, mais cela ne diminuait en rien les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Il ne pouvait renoncer à l'homme qu'il aimait à cause de cela, s'il le faisait c'est qu'il avait préjugé de la force de son amour, et ce n'était pas le cas.

- Capitaine, je le sais depuis longtemps. Et vous devriez savoir, vous, que je ne reculerais devant rien pour vous.

Byakuya eut un petit sourire satisfait et hocha la tête.

- Alors suis-moi. »

Et il pénétra dans l'immense maison d'un pas assuré, suivi par Renji, qui semblait prêt à fuir à tout moment.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, une demi-douzaine de serviteurs se précipitèrent en rang d'oignons devant le capitaine et saluèrent bien bas. Byakuya secoua la tête.

« Merci, nous n'avons besoin de rien. Faites servir le thé dans mes appartements. »

Tout au long des couloirs sans fin du manoir, Renji eut largement le temps de s'étonner. Il savait que la famille Kuchiki était une des quatre grandes familles nobles, mais là, ça faisait un peu trop. Le manoir d'une famille était plus grand que deux capitaineries réunies. Des serviteurs discrets mais dévoués entretenaient les nombreux jardins dans lesquels ils passèrent, saluaient au passage, et puis disparaissaient dans les couloirs. Renji eut un frisson dans le dos en réalisant que ces kilomètres de couloirs et ces centaines de pièces devaient être scrupuleusement entretenus par une armée de petites mains au service du clan.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte aussi sobre que les autres, rien n'aurait pu indiquer que vivait là le chef de famille.

Byakuya ouvrit et puis s'effaça pour laisser entrer Renji en lui faisant un signe de la main. Toujours aussi incertain, Renji pénétra dans la pièce et fut frappé par le dénuement de celle-ci. Peu de décoration, aucun confort apparent et pour seul meuble, une table basse posée au milieu du tatamis.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Byakuya alla ouvrir la cloison qui donnait sur un jardin intérieur et s'installa sur l'engawa.

« Viens ici, Renji.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, toujours sous le choc de voir enfin, pour de vrai, l'endroit où vivait son capitaine.

- Capitaine, vous... vous vivez ici ?

- Bien sûr. Mes appartements encadrent ce jardin.

- Oh, fit Renji, que tant de richesse et de luxe laissait sans voix. Et...je peux voir ?

Byakuya haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas très enrichissant. Tu as vu la pièce principale. Là, fit-il en montrant le côté droit, c'est mon bureau particulier, de l'autre côté, c'est une salle d'étude. Et en face, ma chambre à coucher. »

Renji secoua la tête ; rien que la pièce principale par laquelle ils étaient entrés était plus grande que son pauvre appartement dans le Seireitei.

Il allait demander quelque chose lorsqu'un grattement à la porte se fit entendre et une jeune fille à l'habit et la coiffure aussi stricts que possible entra dans la pièce, poussant un plateau devant elle.

Elle salua et entra totalement, apportant le plateau jusqu'à l'engawa, le posa entre eux et salua à nouveau avant de partir rapidement. À la voir disparaître ainsi sans bruit, Renji se dit que les serviteurs ici, devaient tenir lieu de meubles.

Byakuya commença à servir le thé, avec des mouvements amples et gracieux qui forcèrent Renji à se taire et regarder. Le froissement du tissus lorsque Byakuya levait le bras, le crissement du parquet quand il se penchait en avant et son soupire de contentement quand le parfum du thé monta jusqu'à lui, tout participait à hypnotiser le vice-capitaine.

Ils burent ainsi une première tasse dans le silence le plus complet, profitant de la douceur de la soirée, perdu dans la contemplation du jardin dont les ombres s'étiraient avec la fin du jour.

Lorsque Byakuya servit leur deuxième tasse, son regard accrocha celui de Renji, comme par erreur, et ils ne se quittèrent pas pendant quelques secondes.

Byakuya admira en silence la longue chevelure rouge et maudit le bandeau et le l'élastique qui gardaient cette chevelure prisonnière. Il avait envie de voir le visage de Renji encadré de cette crinière de sang, il avait envie que sa main parte toute seule ôter le bandeau et l'élastique, il avait envie que ses doigts se perdent dans la masse des cheveux rouge, il avait envie que Renji le couve alors de ce regard sauvage et fou qui l'avait fait frémir.

Renji détaillait les traits anguleux de son capitaine, et contemplait avec fascination le jeux des ombres sur ce visage. À chacun de ses mouvements, un rayon de soleil venait se poser ailleurs, illuminant chaque relief l'un après l'autre. Et il maudit ce soleil qui lui montrait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il aurait voulu caresser. Il avait envie de voir Byakuya dans l'ombre, dans l'ombre d'une nuit. Non pas ce visage lisse et net, illuminé, mais un visage perlé de sueur, un visage déformé par le plaisir, un visage masqué dans l'ombre. Il avait envie de ne voir briller que le regard perçant de Byakuya dans la nuit.

Puis, il se mit à boire sa tasse de thé pour ne plus penser à ces yeux perçants.

Après une brève gorgée, il détacha ses lèvres du bord de la tasse en fermant les yeux.

« C'est bon. »

Et c'était la vérité, il n'avait jamais goûté un thé aussi intense et parfumé, tout en étant subtilement amer.

Du bout des doigt, il effleura la tasse de Byakuya et reprit.

« Vous avez de la chance de boire quelque chose d'aussi bon tous les jours.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de son capitaine et il commença à les retirer, mais Byakuya retint simplement sa main contre la sienne.

- Je suis conscient de ma chance, et des devoirs qu'elle implique.

Renji hocha la tête et se pencha en avant, la tasse tomba sur le plancher dans un « poc » sourd, elle roula sur quelques dizaines de centimètres avant de s'arrêter. Dans se cheveux, il sentit la main avide de Byakuya qui lui ôtait bandeau et élastique.

Du bout des lèvres, il murmura, presque timidement.

- Je peux voir votre chambre ? »

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres du capitaine trouvèrent celles de son lieutenant, et ce dernier se trouva allongé sur le sol sous un Byakuya très entreprenant.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète, Renji pouvait voir briller les yeux perçants de son capitaine et profiter du frissonnement intense que cela provoquait en lui. Ses mains agiles qui le caressaient lui ôtaient toutes ses envies d'agir et tuaient sa volonté.

Byakuya faisait courir ses doigts fins le long des muscles tendus de Renji, rencontrant le dessin mystérieux de ses tatouages. Il défit doucement l'obi de Renji, tirant la ceinture avec délicatesse, effleurant la peau nue de son amant du bout des doigts. Il fit subir le même sort au kosode de Renji, souriant au son du tissus froissés sous la peau. Lui même se dévêtit rapidement et finalement, dans un crissement soyeux, il défit le hakama de Renji, tout en le forçant à rester allongé sur le dos, coincé entre ses jambes.

Renji sourit en coin en songeant à ses chaussettes toujours bien en place à ses pieds, et se tortilla pour les ôter à moitié.

Pendant ce temps, Byakuya continuait à prodiguer ses caresses sensuelles, et, petit à petit, posa ses lèvres par endroits, laissant un sillon brûlant de baisers le long des arabesques noires.

Renji se tendit, tout son corps arqué pour recevoir le plus possible la sensation douce et chaude de son capitaine sur lui. Il passa ses mains dans la chevelure d'ébène et gémit. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait un siècle qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.

Byakuya décida qu'il devait savoir, à son tour, jusqu'au allait le tatouage.

Il se redressa et couva son lieutenant d'un œil scrutateur. Ses cuisses étaient aussi zébrées des dessins noirs. Il haussa un sourcil et murmura.

« Tourne-toi. »

Docile mais inquiet, Renji s'exécuta et se mit à quatre pattes, offrant à Byakuya une vue imprenable sur la partie la moins intellectuelle de sa personne.

Le capitaine sourit franchement, la première fois depuis longtemps, et, à nouveau, suivit du bout des doigts le chemin du tatouage. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter à la fin du tracé, il continua, jusqu'à se glisser entre les fesses bien fermes de son lieutenant.

Ce dernier étouffa un grognement et se cambra.

Et puis doucement, Byakuya se plaqua contre Renji, ses jambes mêlées aux siennes, son torse contre le dos tatoué, son visage dans la nuque chaude, humant le parfum musqué de la crinière rouge.

Ses mains continuèrent leur travail en allant et venant, massant, caressant. Byakuya puisait dans ses souvenir, dans tous les gestes aimants qu'il avait pu avoir dans sa vie, pour prodiguer le même plaisir à Renji. Si on pouvait aimer avec les mains, alors il voulait être capable de le faire.

Bientôt, ses efforts portèrent leur fruit et Renji étouffa un gémissement de plaisir et se cambra un peu plus. Dans les mains de Byakuya, le sexe dur de son amant se raidit et Byakuya sentit le souffle lui manquer. La sensation de fragilité de ce qu'il avait entre les mains, mais en même temps l'agressivité du membre tendu, et ses propres doigts autour, ses mains qui s'activaient, ses doigts fatigués qui cherchaient à vaincre cette dureté... Il se tendit à son tour, toute son attention portée à cette petite partie de son amant, entendit à peine Renji protester d'un vague « capitaine...non.. pas tout de suite », et porta une main plus en avant, effleurer les testicules lourds du plaisir à venir.

Renji étouffa un hoquet et serra les poings, et Byakuya sourit, voilà ce qu'il attendait de son amant, un moment où il serrait totalement sincère avec lui-même, avec ses sentiments, un moment où il pourrait lire en lui comme dans un livre.

Il se plaqua à nouveau contre Renji et, au creux de son oreille, murmura d'une voix tentatrice qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« Renji... que veux-tu ? »

À ces simples mots, Renji jouit sans pouvoir plus se maîtriser, souillant le drap sous lui, son ventre et les mains blanches de son capitaine.

Il retomba sur les coudes, le front contre le futon, les yeux fermés et le visage trempé de sueur.

« Fais... fais-moi l'amour.

Ses mots tremblaient, ses mains aussi, son souffle errait sans trouver son rythme mais au fond de sa voix une volonté inflexible l'animait.

- Maintenant. »

Byakuya se redressa, tourna à demi son vice-capitaine et lui prix le menton d'une main.

« Renji, m'aimes-tu ?

À bout de souffle, le simple frôlement des lèvres sèches de Byakuya suffit à tirer Renji hors de son hébétude.

- Tu le sais bien que je t'aime.

Byakuya poussa Renji sur le dos, glissa une jambe entre les siennes et passa presque à quatre pattes sur lui.

- Apparemment non, puisque j'en doute.

Le capitaine sentit avec contentement les bras de Renji passer autour de ses épaules, rapprocher leur visage et, dans une attitude de soumission totale, il se tourna de lui-même sous Byakuya, les jambes écartées et le corps offert.

- Montre-moi combien je t'aime. Prends-moi. »

Sans voix devant une telle offre, Byakuya se pencha pour embrasser son amant avec passion. Une de ses mains descendit vers le sud et fit brusquement frémir Renji, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de trouver la juste manière de le prendre.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Byakuya observa longuement son amant, et ne vit en lui qu'une chose, cette envie sans fin de vivre en l'autre. Son regard sombre le suppliait de le prendre, exigeait qu'il vienne en lui trouver la réponse à sa question, son regard fou l'appelait à ne devenir qu'un, à devenir l'un l'autre. Ce n'était plus une question physique de satisfaction des sens, mais un impératif moral de se sentir entier et uni à l'autre.

Byakuya le prit avec fougue, plus que d'habitude, plus que jamais, et n'eut de répit que lorsqu'il perçut dans le regard perdu et dans les grognements de plaisir non plus uniquement de la satisfaction, mais aussi la sensation d'union, d'intense accomplissement que lui-même ressentait. Et là seulement, son esprit connut la paix, pour la première fois depuis des jours.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

La suite le lundi 7 novembre ! On reprend les bonnes habitudes !

Et pour patienter :

« Attends Renji, j'ai rêvé là ?

Ça dépend, t'as vu quoi ?

Ce mec te mettre la main au cul.

Alors t'as pas rêvé, c'est bien arrivé... Reprends ta mâchoire, elle traîne par terre. »


	29. Le désir III bis

Comment ça, y'a plus de disclaimer ? Mais c'est bon, y'a 20 chapitres avec le disclaimer, bordel.

* * *

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le désir III**

_« Que l'ennemi poursuive mon âme et l'atteigne ! Qu'il écrase ma vie contre terre »_

Ps. VII, 6

Renji se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Jamais, jamais il n'avait été aussi gêné de se retrouver nu à côté de quelqu'un après une nuit de sexe. Même quand il y avait eu ce... ce regrettable incident avec Rukia (mais c'est définitivement une autre histoire, on la racontera si on a le temps), il n'avait pas été aussi embarrassé au matin.

Bykuya, entièrement nu sous le drap, le regardait avec attention, appuyé sur le coude. Renji, surprenant ce regard sur lui, ouvrit la bouche en grand sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

« Quoi ?

C'était tellement pas sexy comme premier mot après une première nuit d'amour que Renji en perdit une partie de sa gêne.

- Heu... ça fait bizarre.

- Il faudra t'y faire.

- Je ferai un effort. »

Instinctivement, Byakuya tendit le bras pour attraper le visage de son amant. De la main, il passa sur sa joue, ses lèvres pour finir dans sa nuque et l'attirer vers lui pour prendre ses lèvres.

« Bonjour. »

Et puis il se releva en toussotant et laissa Renji la bouche grande ouverte, un petit filet de bave qui lui coulait le long du menton. Heureusement qu'il lui tournait le dos, parce que Byakuya se sentit rougir vivement, du moins il sentit la chaleur sur ses joues, une chaleur terriblement honteuse. Sauf qu'en lui tournant le dos, il lui présentait surtout une partie relativement rebondie de son anatomie (relativement, vous faites pas de film, les pervers) qui accentua d'autant plus le trouble du vice-capitaine.

« Debout. On a du travail.

- Ah bon ? »

Byakuya ne releva même pas la remarque, il ne voulait pas se tourner vers Renji, pas question que celui-ci voie la rougeur qui envahissait son visage.

Ils partagèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance surréaliste, Byakuya agissant le plus naturellement du monde (en apparence) avec son lieutenant et le lieutenant en question qui semblait bloqué en mode ébahit, qui cherchait vainement à reprendre le fil de l'histoire. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du repas, alors qu'il s'apprêtaient à retourner à la capitainerie que Byakuya vint s'assoir face à Renji, un air hésitant sur le visage, un air qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« J'ai compris un certain nombre de choses hier.

Renji hocha la tête. Lui aussi, et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

- Un bon nombre de ces choses bouleverse mon existence. Byakuya marqua une pause et inspira profondément. Savoir que je t'aime n'est pas la moindre.

Renji hocha la tête à nouveau et rougit violemment. C'était une chose de l'entendre dans l'intimité et l'obscurité de la nuit, une autre d'avoir en face de lui son capitaine en uniforme qui le lui répétait.

Voyant qu'il semblait attendre quelque chose, Renji prit la parole et bafouilla.

- Je... je comprends aussi. Je n'aurais jamais... jamais cru que.. enfin, que c'était la même chose... que je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir cela. J'avais peur d'être le seul à aimer.

Byakuya baissa les yeux et lutta contre l'envie de protester. Il n'était pas insensible, mais savait parfaitement qu'il en donnait l'impression.

Doucement, la grande main calleuse de Renji se posa sur la sienne et la serra avec ferveur.

- Mais maintenant, c'est bel et bien réglé non ? Je ne fuirai plus alors...

Byakuya retourna sa main et répondit à celle de Renji. Ce sentiment étrange et pénétrant était là, plus présent que jamais. Cette sensation inexplicable de se sentir seul dans son propre corps, de vouloir que l'autre soit une partie de soi.

- Je ne fuirai pas non plus. »

Un peu émus par ce soudain débordement d'affection, l'un comme l'autre se levèrent et prirent le chemin de la capitainerie dans un parfait silence. Renji, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Byakuya l'air étrangement doux.

Les premières heures du jour passèrent dans un calme inhabituel, surtout pour les autres officiers qui trouvèrent leur capitaine et vice-capitaine très bizarres. Byakuya s'était astreint à la lourde tâche de consulter les dossiers et sélectionner les shinigamis volontaires pour sa mission, et avait confié à Renji la routine de la division pour la matinée. Ce dernier s'acquittait de ce travail avec une conscience professionnelle qui l'étonnait lui-même. L'idée qu'il était enfin officiellement en couple avec Byakuya Kuchiki était en train de faire son petit bonhomme de chemin sous son crâne. Il ne devrait plus ruser pour le mettre dans son lit, plus se cacher pour fantasmer, plus agir en clandestin. Il n'aurait plus l'impression de toujours suborner son capitaine, mais simplement d'agir avec son amant comme n'importe quels amants.

Ou presque. Les mots de Yumichika lui revinrent en mémoire. _Tu l'appelles capitaine au lit ?_ Oui. La plupart du temps, oui. Mais parfois, il avait son nom sur les lèvres ou encore son prénom, et s'empêchait de le prononcer, par respect. Mais il n'avait maintenant pas de hiérarchie à respecter, il pouvait se lâcher.

Enfin, il pouvait. S'il osait.

Il fallait au moins essayer. Il cessa de gribouiller sur un formulaire et jeta un regard en coin à son capitaine. Rien ne semblait être différent mais si on regardait plus attentivement, Byakuya Kuchiki semblait presque sourire tout en parcourant les fiches sous ses yeux. Son air était, non, pas doux, mais apaisé. Comme si un lourd souci qu'il portait depuis des années s'était soudainement envolé, lui ôtant un poids des épaules.

Renji se sentit timide face à son capitaine tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Justement, c'était certainement le moment d'essayer, de voir si cette nuit ensemble avait bel et bien arrangé les choses.

Alors il se lança. Allé, de l'audace.

« Byakuya.

- Mh ? »

Oui ! Il l'avait dit. Il y arrivait. Enfin, pas en face, mais il arrivait à l'appeler par son prénom. Bon maintenant, il fallait trouver une bonne raison pour l'avoir appelé. Heu... allé, un prétexte à deux balles, un bon prétexte, vite...

« Heu.. finalement y'a qui dans l'équipe de la mission en enfer à part nous ?

- Hé bien... Kuchiki attrapa un des formulaires et parcouru la page.

Matsumoto Rangiku et Katsuo Ebisu pour la cinquième division, Sasakibe Saori pour la onzième division, Kiisu Agido pour la quatrième division. Nous deux et l'équipe de soutien sur terre. »

Renji sentit un léger frissonnement lui courir dans le dos. Maintenant qu'il s'estimait établi avec Byakuya Kuchiki, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait couché avec tous les membres de cette mission (sauf un) ?

« Renji ?

- Ah pardon, je pensais à la mission.

Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit cet allumeur d'Agido qui soit chargé du soutien médical ?

- Ce ne serait pas plus intelligent de reprendre l'équipe qui a déjà affronté une de ces créatures ?

- Le cinquième siège Ayasegawa est toujours en convalescence, le troisième siège Madarame n'a pas exprimé le souhait de faire partie de cette mission, et l'officier Yamada a instamment prié qu'on ne l'assigne pas à l'équipe de soutien médical.

- Ah les boulets ! Heureusement qu'on est là. »

Byakuya hocha la tête. Heureusement qu'aucune de ses réponses ne lui avait demandé beaucoup de réflexion, son esprit restant bloqué sur la manière dont Renij l'avait interpellé. Même Hisana ne l'avait jamais appelé simplement par son prénom, même Rukia ne se permettait pas de telles familiarités. Entendre son prénom comme ça, sur un ton si ordinaire éveillait en lui une étrange nostalgie ; du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, seul ses parents et grand-parents l'avaient appelé par son prénom un jour, sans compter ses aînés dans le Seireitei. Il se sentait rajeunir d'un ou deux siècle au son de la voix timide de son vice-capitaine. Il remarqua alors seulement que, depuis le début de la journée, Renji ne s'était pas adressé à lui directement. Un élan de curiosité le poussa à entamer la discussion, histoire de voir si Renji allait oser le tutoyer.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher, je dois mettre au point les derniers détails avec le capitaine Ukitake.

- Ah bien. Je peux continuer les tâches administratives pendant ce temps.

Byakuya secoua la tête.

- Non, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de contacter l'équipe de soutien sur terre et que tu briefes les autres membres de la mission sur les créatures de l'enfer.

- Ah bon.. Ben.. je suis aux ordres. J'y vais. Je dois aller à la douzième pour contacter Ichigo et Rukia non ?

- Exact. Allons-y.

Byakuya tentait désespérément de pousser son lieutenant à employer une tournure personnelle, juste pour voir s'il le tutoierait. Mais finalement, c'est pas si facile de faire dire quelque chose à quelqu'un qui a l'air bien décidé à ne pas le dire.

En chemin, Renji s'arrêta devant le bureau des officiers.

« Nanako ?

- Oui.

- Tu peux prendre en main les affaires courantes s'il-te-plaît. Le capitaine et moi nous partons.

- Bien.

- Heu... si des notifications pour une mission secrète arrive, tu nous les transmet rapidement.

- Merci, je connais mon métier.

- Nan mais là c'est urgent. Bon courage.

- Toi aussi. »

Byakuya tiqua : entendre Renji se comporter si familièrement avec un officier qu'il connaissait depuis moins longtemps que lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Si c'était ça le comportement naturel du vice-capitaine, cela signifiait qu'il ne se comportait jamais naturellement avec lui. Or, si Byakuya ne supportait pas la familiarité des autres shinigamis, il entendait tout de même voir son amant se conduire sans inhibition avec lui. Et donc la conversation reprit.

« Voici les compte-rendus de la précédente mission sur terre, pour débusquer une de ces créatures. L'équipe permanente sur terre est au courant, bien entendu. Cela permettra de préparer les autres.

- Merci.

Renji attrapa le dossier que Byakuya lui présentait et parcourut les quelques pages.

- On n'a pas de résultats des analyses du capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

- C'est en annexe.

- Ah oui.

Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil, Renji avait à peine jeté un regard aux fiches des autres shinigamis membres de l'équipe.

- Tu connais les autres membres de cette mission ?

- Ouais. Matsumoto est vice-capitaine comme moi, on a souvent traîné ensemble. Ebisu... je m'en rappelle moins bien, mais elle est passée à la onzième avant d'être affectée à la dixième. Saskibe était déjà à la onzième quand j'y étais. Agido... ben, je suis souvent à l'hôpital alors j'en connais pas mal de la quatrième.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ça va faire un groupe assez difficile à tenir. Y'a pas mal de femmes.

Byakuya en resta sans voix. De toutes les réponses, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça de la part de son vice-capitaine.

- Cela pose un problème ?

- Rangiku est indisciplinée, Ebisu est expéditive, Saskibe est psychorigide, Rukia...

- Rukia ?

- Non, Rukia ça va. Enfin, je veux dire, vous la connaissez déjà.

- Rukia n'est ni indisciplinée, ni expéditive, ni psychorigide.

Renji garda un silence prudent. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre tous les défauts de sa chère sœur sous le nez de son capitaine. Rukia est rebelle, irréfléchie et violente.

- Renji... s'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir sur cette équipe ou sur un des membres, il faut me le dire avant le départ. Avant que cela ne soit trop tard.

- Je comprends.

- Est-ce clair ?

- Limpide.

- Je peux compter sur toi ?

Renji se sentit rougir au ton de la question. Bizarrement, leur échange prenait un tour bien moins professionnel.

- Bien sûr. En tout temps, en toutes circonstances. Ce n'est.. ce n'est même pas la peine de poser la question. »

Byakuya voulut continuer à asticoter son vice-capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'il emploie enfin un ton plus intime avec lui, mais ils arrivaient à la treizième division et déjà Renji prenait la direction du bureau chargé des communications avec le monde des vivants.

« À tout à l'heure », fit-il simplement en s'engouffrant dans les locaux de la treizième.

« Lâche », murmura le capitaine en retour, songeant avec une certain amertume que Renji n'avait même osé prendre le risque de lui donner du tutoiement. Lui-même avait très envie de s'entendre appeler ainsi. Juste parce que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé entrer quelqu'un dans son intimité qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer sur sa capacité à entretenir une relation saine.

Il se rendit à la première division pour exposer les détails de sa mission aux capitaines concernés et présenter l'équipe formée. En fait de « capitaines concernés », il se trouva surtout face à Kyoraku et Ukitake qui semblaient en pleine... dispute ? Explication mouvementée ? Bref, qui s'engueulaient dans la salle de réunion des capitaine. Byakuya n'avait jamais vu Ukitake dans un tel état de véhémence lui qui, habituellement, supportait toutes les frasque de son vieil ami.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, Shunshui. Tu est en faute, reconnais-le ! J'avais une entière confiance en toi.

- Juushiro, c'était une blague... de l'humour.

Ukitake était maintenant penché sur son collègue, l'air plus froid qu'un rayon frais de grande surfance.

- Dans ce cas, c'est une blague de mauvais goût, et cela n'excuse en rien ta conduite. C'est lamentable. »

Finalement Byakuya se racla la gorge et entra, prit place à la table et posa son dossier devant lui en le feuilletant nonchalamment.

« Byakuya !

- Capitaine Kuchiki, rectifia-t-il machinalement. »

Ukitake se tourna vers son ami et soupira.

« On reprendra cette conversation plus tard. »

Mais avant que Kyoraku ait pu quitter la sale, les derniers capitaines avaient fait leur entrée. Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Kuritsuchi et Yamamoto.

« Bien, fit ce dernier, faisons le point sur la mission secrète aux enfers. Capitaine Kuchiki, quel est le programme ?

- Nous partons cet après-midi sur terre, là nous faisons le point avec l'équipe permanente et mettons en place le dispositif de détection des intrus.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kurotsuchi.

- Capitaine, est-ce que ce dispositif est prêt ?

- Tous les tests en laboratoire sont concluants.

- Très bien. Capitaine Kuchiki. Quelle est la composition de l'équipe ?

- Je serais chef de l'équipe d'intervention, le vice-capitaine Abarai et le vice-capitaine Matsumoto seront chefs des deux sous-groupes de l'équipe. Les officiers Ebisu de la dixième division et Sasakibe de la onzième division constitueront le contingent. L'officier Kiisu Agido sera le responsable médical. Enfin, l'équipe permanente sur terre constituée de l'officier Kuchiki et de l'humain Kurosaki sera un point d'appui tactique pour toute l'opération.

Un silence méditatif accueillit cette présentation, jusqu'à ce que...

- T'emmènes Renji ? Mais c'est complètement irresponsable ça !

- Capitaine Kyoraku, comment justifiez-vous votre présence ici ?

- Je sais que je n'ai pas à être ici, capitaine Hitsugaya. Seulement, je suis le seul à trouver qu'envoyer l'état-major d'une division en entier pour une mission dangereuse et potentiellement mortelle est une décision idiote ?

- Cela s'est déjà vu et vu l'expérience du vice-capitaine Abarai de ces créatures, cela sera plus qu'utile.

Le sourire ironique de Kyoraku voulait dire « c'est mignon », mais il se garda bien de l'énoncer à haute voix.

_Je t'interdis d'en rajouter un seul mot ! _Fit Ukitake en foudroyant son ami du regard.

_Aucun risque, je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Mais franchement, il est pas mignon le Byakuya ?_

- La question mérité d'être posée. Capitaine Kuchiki, êtes-vous conscient que vous privez votre division de son commandement ?

- Notre troisième siège est parfaitement apte à assurer le commandement de la division.

- Bon, si tout cela est réglé, vous avez carte blanche pour régler ce problème. »

_Il est un peu fatigué ces temps-ci papy Yamamoto, non ?_

_Shunshui, j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi._

Puisque la réunion était finie, chacun quitta la salle rapidement, chacun ayant autre chose à faire.

Byakuya lui, avait juste envie de retrouver Renji. C'est tout bête mais il se sentait comme un adolescent amoureux qui ne vivait que pour retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Il se sentait adolescent, il n'aimait pas ça, alors il était pressé de quitter ses collègues.

« Attends. Byakuya.

Kuchiki retint un soupir agacé. Que lui voulait encore Ukitake ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'appelait jamais par son grade !

- Kyoraku n'a pas tout à fait tort. Peux-tu m'assurer qu'emmener Renji avec toi n'est pas le fait d'une décision... privée plus que d'une réelle nécessité tactique ?

Byakuya ne cilla pas. Une décision privée ? Il pouvait pas formuler les choses clairement, lui ? « Est-ce que tu l'emmènes parce que vous couchez ensemble ? Ou parce que vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? »

Byakuya n'avait aucune hostilité particulière envers Ukitake. À vrai dire, excepté le fait qu'il le connaisse depuis l'enfance, il n'avait rien de personnel à reprocher à ce capitaine. Il lui aurait peut-être avoué que son choix était bien plus personnel que professionnel, si seulement il avait eu les tripes d'exprimer clairement ce qu'il pensait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tout à fait. »

Et Ukitake, ébranlé par l'assurance de son interlocuteur, hocha la tête et ne continua pas plus loin. Comme quoi, un Byakuya décidé peut mentir à la perfection.

Il rejoignit Renji à la treizième division, en train de transmettre tout un tas de choses très importantes à Rukia et Ichigo. Il se posta derrière lui et observa attentivement l'air concentrée de son vice-capitaine qui s'échinait à établir une liste du matériel nécessaire, alors qu'un officier de la treizième lui assurait que non, ça il ne pouvaient pas le lui donner pour une mission sur terre.

Renji avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais, et... plus adulte aussi. Mais ça, Byakuya soupçonnait son imagination de l'inventer au fur et à mesure. À chaque seconde, il lui semblait qu'il découvrait son vice-capitaine différemment, et comme il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que seule sa perception de Renji avait changé. Mais le fait de subir ce changement tout en connaissant exactement sa cause était encore plus dérangeant.

Les quelques heures restantes passèrent au rythme effréné de la préparation de sa mission. Pendant que Renji briefait Nanako Musokuri sur les affaires courantes de la division, Byakuya était retourné chez lui et, après une courte prière à son épouse, il avait posé sur son bureau la même enveloppe qu'il posait toujours avant une mission périlleuse. Mais cette fois, il se mit à sa table et écrivit sur une autre feuille. La dernière fois qu'il avait changé les dispositions de ses dernières volontés, c'était lorsqu'il avait adopté Rukia comme sœur. Maintenant, il devait rajouter quelqu'un.

Les mots mirent quelques longues minutes à venir. Et enfin, lentement, son pinceau glissa sur le papier.

L'heure du départe venue, tous se retrouvèrent à la treizième division. Byakuya était déjà là, et se faisait expliquer la procédure de détection des créatures infernales. L'idée était de détecter la liaison d'énergie spirituelle qui reliait la créature à l'enfer. En principe, cela devait marcher. Comme la plupart des gadgets de Kurotsuchi, la théorie était parfaite, la pratique seule mettait en avant les défauts de fabrication.

Finalement, Renji arriva, l'air un peu ému. Et Byakuya songea avec un certain agacement qu'il avait dû avoir droit aux adieux larmoyants des shinigamis de la division. D'accord, ils étaient tous fous de Renji, mais même, c'est pas une raison.

Il lança un sourire timide à son capitaine et se tourna vers les autres membres qu'il salua les uns après les autres, en commençant par son ancienne collègue, la charmante et massive Saori Sasakibe. Rien qu'à la voir, on sentait qu'elle appartenait à la division des bourrins, un mètre quatre-vingt quinze et près de cent kilos de muscles. Seul son visage étrangement et gracieux indiquait que oui, Sasakibe était bien une femme.

« Sasakibe.

- Abarai.

La poignée de main fut pour le moins... virile. L'échange bref mais courtois. À la façon de la onzième division.

- La forme ?

- On fait aller. »

La jeune femme se mit au garde à vous en voyant le capitaine Kuchiki.

« Capitaine. C'est un honneur de servir sous vos ordres. »

Kuchiki hocha la tête en fixant la shinigami. Dès qu'il eut tourné les talons, la jeune femme se tourna vers son ex-collègue.

« Pas causant.

- Il l'a jamais été.

- De toute façon, on n'y va pas pour causer.

- Heu, justement, si je pouvais te demande quelque chose.

- Ouais, bien sûr.

- J'aimerais que tu ne mentionnes jamais devant mon capitaine que toi et moi on a eu... une petite aventure. Si c'était possible. S'il te plait.

Saori hocha la tête mais darda sur son collègue un regard sévère.

- Tu sais, c'est de notoriété publique que tu as eu le temps de coucher avec toute la onzième division avant de la quitter.

- Pas si publique que ça. Lui il ne sais pas et si je me démerde bien, il le saura jamais. Et puis tu exagères, j'ai pas couché avec toute la division, en tous cas, pas avec Yachiru ni avec Zaraki.

- Pour Yachiru, d'accord, mais je suis désolée de te l'apprendre : tu as bel et bien fini au lit avec le capitaine.

- Hein ?

- Mais dans ton état d'alcoolisation à ce moment-là, on peut comprendre que tu ne te souviennes de rien.

Renji fut subitement prit d'un haut le cœur.

- T'étais obligée de me le dire ?

- Autant que tu sois au courant. Mais je n'ai pas de détails. J'étais allée me coucher tôt lors de cette fête. »

D'un geste de la main, Renji indiqua qu'il préférait ne pas en entendre un mot de plus. C'était déjà bien assez traumatisant de savoir qu'il avait... heurk... avec Zaraki. _Bordel, je devais être plein comme un coing. _Il chassa mentalement les images dérangeantes que cela lui inspirait.

Finalement, ce fut Katsuo Ebisu qui sortit Renji de sa lente chute dans l'horreur.

« Bonjour vice-capitaine Abarai.

Renji sourit en coin. Il avait connu Ebisu lors d'un exercice d'intervention commun à leur deux division et la petit shinigami, fine et menue l'avait favorablement impressionné.

- Salut crevette.

- C'est un honneur de me retrouver à vos côté, vice-capitaine.

- Dis-moi Ebi, tu bouffes toujours tes victimes ?

La jeune fille sourit, dévoilant une rangée impressionnante de dents taillées en pointe.

- Moins maintenant. Faut que je fasse attention à ma ligne.

- Oui, c'est sûr.

Saori contempla la petite jeune fille avec curiosité.

- Tu manges vraiment tes adversaires ?

- Oui. Et puis c'est aussi le pouvoir de mon zanpakuto.

- Et c'est bon ?

- Bof. C'est surtout salissant, à cause du sang. »

Renji ouvrit la bouche en grand et la referma. Ces deux femmes étaient des shinigamis, des guerrières, des brutasses, à quoi bon leur dire que leur conversation était glauque ?

« Te plains pas, moi je la subis au quotidien.

- Rangiku, pourquoi avoir postulé alors ?

La vice-capitaine haussa les épaules.

- Besoin de changer d'air.

- Des problèmes avec Hitsugaya ?

Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

- Non, rien de ce côté-là. C'est plutôt familial.

- Ah, ben j'espère que ça se tassera, le temps qu'on revienne.

- Dis donc toi, je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez laissé la crevette venir ?

- Elle est super forte.

- Elle a peu d'expérience du combat et elle est septième siège. C'est la moins gradée ici.

- C'est parce qu'elle trouve le nombre sept plus beau.

- Ça me rappelle une autre crevette, ça. T'en a d'autres comme ça ?

- Nan, mais ses capacités spéciales peuvent être très utiles dans ce genre de mission où nos adversaires n'ont pas de reiatsu sensible.

- Tu veux qu'elle bouffe tout le monde ?

- Nan, mais au moins quelques uns, histoire de dégager le passage.

- Vous êtes un peu tordus à la sixième.

- Nous !

Les deux vice-capitaines échangèrent un sourire narquois.

- Bon, ça c'est fait. Écoute, il y a un problème plus grave.

- Ouais ?

- Tu sais Rangiku, j'ai constaté que la hasard faisait super mal les choses. Tous les membres de cette mission sont passé dans mon lit un jour !

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Renji, la moitié du Seireitei t'es passée dessus, et l'autre moitié, c'est toi qui lui est passé dessus.

- C'est pas possible, y'en a avec qui j'ai fait les deux, et d'autres avec qui je n'ai rien fait du tout !

- Attends une seconde. Tous les membres de cette équipe... heu...

Rangiku eut l'air choqué et puis elle soupira. Non, Renij ne pouvait pas parler de Kuchiki. Le capitaine était le chef de l'équipe, pas un membre de l'équipe. Mais Renji se méprit sur la surprise de son amie et reprit.

- Ah nan ! Pas Ichigo ! Je... enfin, il est mineur quand même.

- Tu comptes l'équipe terrestre aussi ?

- Ben ouais.

- Rukia comprise ?

- Hemm heu.. bon, on va peut-être rejoindre les autres pour partir là.

Rangiku lui lança un regard compassé.

- Renji, je ne plaisantais pas. Tu es certainement celui qui a couché avec le plus de personnes différentes au Seireitei.

Pourquoi fallut-il que Byakuya choisisse pile ce moment et cette réplique pour revenir vers les deux vice-capitaines ? Parce que le hasard est un fils de pute.

Le regard lourd de reproches qu'il lança à Renji trompa Rangiku mais pas l'intéressé.

- En route, fit-il simplement. »

Et alors que la jeune femme remettait en place son obi, Renji ralentit pour rester au niveau de son capitaine.

« Je peux tout expliquer.

Byakuya serra le poing et répondit d'un ton blessé, en regardant droit devant lui.

- Tu n'as rien à expliquer. Tu vas juste apprendre à rester fidèle.

Renji se sentit étrangement rassuré par le ton dur de Byakuya. S'il était touché, c'est parce qu'il l'aimait. Forcément. Ou parce qu'il était incroyablement fier, oui, c'était aussi possible.

- Je suis fidèle. Quand je suis avec quelqu'un, c'est de manière exclusive. Je suis fidèle depuis la première nuit.

- Ah oui ?

Renji avala sa salive. Ah ben non en fait, y'avait eu cet allumeur fini d'Agido.

- Depuis mon retour de l'hôpital.

- Ça fait deux semaines.

- Un peu plus.

Byakuya inspira un grand coup et annonça, comme si de rien n'était.

- Pour moi la fidélité se compte en dizaine d'années.

- Ah.

Renji était bien trop choqué pour répondre ou protester.

En dizaine d'années. Son record personnel étant de trois mois, il se trouvait de nouveau face à un mur nommé Byakuya Kuchiki, qui était infranchissable.

- Ben c'est parti. Il me reste que neuf ans, onze mois et une dizaine de jours pour faire le compte. À l'aise.

Byakuya refoula un sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu cette situation d'aimer dans la sérénité. Cela faisait du bien.

Renji se pencha et baissa un peu plus la voix.

- Et puis, ça me laisse le temps de me faire pardonner d'avoir été infidèle par anticipation. »

Ils passèrent sur terre et atterrirent en pleine nuit, ce qui fit dire à Renji qu'il devait y avoir une espèce de minuteur qui indiquait à quel moment il faisait nuit sur terre, parce qu'ils y arrivaient toujours après le coucher du soleil. Ce à quoi Byakuya répondit que, effectivement, ce minuteur existait et qu'ils arrivaient de nuit sciemment.

Rukia et Ichigo attendaient au coin de la rue.

« Ah ben c'est discret.

- Les humains ne peuvent pas les voir.

- Ouais ben ça c'est la théorie, parce qu'en pratique, j'ai l'impression que tous les voisins sont à leur fenêtre.

- C'est qu'une impression. »

Renji fut le premier face aux deux jeunes gens.

« Alors les amoureux, on se dispute encore ?

Pour toute réponse, la tatane de Rukia entra violemment en contact avec son visage.

- Brutasse.

- Abruti. »

Et finalement, la petite troupe se mit en marche vers une vieille maison abandonnée qui leur servirait de base pour les quelques jours de la mission. Rukia et Byakuya ouvrait la marche, sans se dire un mot, mais échangeant des regards hésitants.

Ichigo faisait connaissance avec Sasakibe et Ebisu alors que Rangiku lui commentait les derniers potins du Seireitei dont il se foutait comme de son premier porte-jarretelle.

Agido vint se glisser à côté de Renji qui fermait la marche en ruminant sur l'infortune qui faisait que c'est lui qui portait le matériel le plus lourd.

« Je me souvenais plus qu'il était sexy comme ça, l'intérimaire.

- Ben si. Il est mineur aussi.

- Si tu crois que ça n'impressionne.

- Et on a des démons sur les bras aussi.

- Là encore, rien à foutre. Les démons, c'est votre affaire, moi je me charge de garder tout le monde en bonne santé. D'ailleurs, tu as encore tes anti-douleurs ?

- Ouais, j'ai embarqué tout ce que j'avais.

- Toutes tes blessures sont refermées maintenant. Mais j'ai surtout peur que ta mâchoire soit plus fragile maintenant.

- Ça ira.

- Je jetterai bien un coup d'œil.

- Si c'est le genre de coup d'œil dont déborde ton regard salace, tu peux te le garder.

- C'est important une mâchoire en bon état.

- Je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots.

- Et alors ? Y'a quoi de mal ? »

Ils arrivaient à la maison inhabitée repérée quelques jours plus tôt par Rukia qui leur servirait de base. Plus question d'utiliser le domicile d'humains, c'était toujours le bordel.

« Voilà, annonça Rukia. Elle est inoccupée depuis six mois et apparemment, son propriétaire est décédé et ses héritiers ne veulent pas vendre, mais ils habitent à l'autre bout du pays. On sera tranquille ici. »

Ils passèrent encore près d'une heure à mettre au point la stratégie de détection des créatures infernales. Vu que le procédé mis au point par Kurotsuchi fonctionnait sur le modèle de la triangulation, il fallait poser des bornes de repérage à plusieurs endroits différents autour du périmètre surveillé. Et ils se sépareraient dès ce soir en trois équipes pour placer ces balises.

Rapidement la petite maison abandonnée devint un véritable quartier général, prêt pour une guerre.

Dans un coin, l'écran de contrôle qui permettait de rester en contact avec le Seireitei et celui qui permettrait de détecter les créatures infernales se faisaient face, le sol était jonché de matériel qu'Ebisu manipulait avec précautions suivant les indications du capitaine. Une salle un peu à l'écart avait été choisie pour servir d'infirmerie et Agido avait pris possession des lieux avec efficacité sous le regard de Renji. Si le jeune shinigami était un peu lourd parfois, il fallait lui reconnaître ça : il connaissait son affaire et on pouvait compter sur lui.

Agido leva les yeux vers le vice-capitaine qui le regardait faire.

« La vue est agréable ?

- Oh ça va !

- T'as qu'à aller bosser comme tout le monde.

- Mais je préfère regarder les autres faire. De toute façon, y'a pas grand chose à faire. On part dès que le campement est établi.

- Mais t'as raison, examine bien l'infirmerie. Généralement, c'est là que tu finis.

- Hé ! Je suis un shinigami, pas un danseur de ballet ! Si je voulais un boulot tranquille, je serai entré dans la quatrième division, ajouta Renji avec un sourire narquois.

- Te moque pas de la quatre. Sans nous, les brutes dans ton genre ne servent qu'une fois.

- Génial, grâce à vous on peut continuer à se faire taper dessus pendant des années !

- Et puis va pas dire que t'aime pas nos soins.

Renji fronça les sourcils. Oui, Agido était très lourd dans son genre.

- T'as aimé ma manière de faire les pansements l'autre fois, non ?

- Pas besoin de gueuler.

- T'as pas envie que les autres en profitent ?

- Pas trop non. Et fais gaffe, un infirmier ça se fait latter aussi bien qu'un guerrier, même mieux.

- Vantard.

- Je te promets que tu si portes la main sur moi, ne serait-ce que pour me prendre la température, tu finis comme patient de ta propre division.

Le jeune homme sourit sans sourciller. Les menaces, il s'en prenait à longueur de journée à force de soigner des grosses brutes, alors trois mots d'un Renji rougissant, ça ne valait rien.

Heureusement pour Renji, ou pour Agido, Ichigo et Rukia choisirent précisément ce moment pour venir voir ce qui se passait là.

- C'est l'infirmerie ?

Renji soupira profondément et Agido lui adressa une rangée de dent tout à fait carnassière.

- Ouais, et j'aimerais bien m'installer tranquillement, l'entrée se fait uniquement sur invitation. Et toi, vice-capitaine Abarai, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça. À la première blessure, je te jure que tu vas tester ma méthode de soins pour les vilains garçons.

- Sache qu'on ne me blesse pas. Soit on me tue, soit on se fait tuer. Point barre.

Barbare. »

Et ce faisant il repoussa tout ce beau monde hors de la petite pièce. Sans oublier de tripoter allégrement le fessier de son supérieur sous les yeux ébahis d'Ichigo et navrés de Rukia. Le shinigami remplaçant cligna des yeux, se frotta les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Il se tourna vers Rukia pour lui demander son avis mais elle avait déjà foutu le camp. Finalement, il décida de demander au principal concerné.

« Attends Renji, j'ai rêvé là ?

- Ça dépend, t'as vu quoi ?

- Ce mec te mettre la main au cul.

- Alors t'as pas rêvé, c'est bien arrivé... Reprends ta mâchoire, elle traîne par terre.

- Attends... c'est... heu.. une tradition chez les shinigamis ?

- Non, c'est le signe universel et intemporel pour dire « tu me plais, baisons ».

- Et donc Agido il euh... hem.. les mecs quoi ?

- Agido est une vraie tapette, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et puis c'est un pervers. Les deux faits n'ont pas forcément de rapport l'un avec l'autre. On peut être l'un sans l'autre.

- Ah. Et vous allez baiser comme des lapins dans cette baraque où faut vous trouver un hôtel par cher ? Ironisa Ichigo, qui cachait sa stupéfaction derrière de la mauvaise foi.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis en couple et fidèle.

- En couple !

- Ouais.

- Toi ?

- Nan ma sœur ! Oui moi.

- Ta copine doit être complètement cinglée...

Renji haussa un sourcil. S'entendre dire ça quand on a réussi à se taper tout le Seireitei, c'est un peu insultant. Donc il brûlait d'envie de choquer encore un peu plus le jeune puceau qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- C'est un homme.

Ça y est. Les derniers neurones en état de fonctionner chez Ichigo venait de se mettre en grève illimitée sans préavis.

- T'es...

- Nan, moi je suis pluraliste dans mes goûts. J'aime tout.

- Il doit être cinglé, constata simplement Ichigo en essayant d'arrêter d'écarquiller les yeux, ça commençait à lui faire mal.

- Il est complètement fou, mais c'est ce qui le rend si attachant.

Ichigo sentit son esprit partir en lambeaux petit à petit.

- Et vous... enfin... heu.. hem... heu.. tous les deux.

- Oui, nous couchons ensemble. Et il est incroyablement doué, alors que je suis son premier homme.

- Je veux pas le savoir. »

Renji brûlait d'envie de se vanter, imaginant la gueule d'Ichigo s'il lui disait « et devine quoi, c'est Byakuya ! ». Mais bon, il fallait que le jeune humain reste en vie et en état de stabilité mentale le temps de cette mission. Et puis dire au gars qui vivait avec Rukia qu'il était en couple avec Byakuya avait de quoi créer tout un tas de problèmes dont tout le monde se passerait très bien.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de s'en vanter devant tout le monde !

« Arrête de tirer cette gueule, on va croire que je t'ai fait quelque chose.

- Ah ! Mais t'es dég...

- Pas quelque chose dans ce genre-là. T'as l'esprit tordu mon gars.

- Et Rukia elle est au courant ?

Renji toussota pour étouffer un ricanement.

- Nan.

- Ah. »

Sur cette bonne parole, ils rejoignirent les autres dans la vaste pièce principale.

Nous allons placer les deux autres balises aux coordonnées indiquées, explique Kuchiki en montrant la carte de la ville accrochée à un mur et percées de trois punaises blanches. Il y en a une ici et les autres seront placées selon le même angle d'écartement. Les résultats doivent pouvoir nous parvenir dès que les balises seront en place. Renji, tu pars avec Kurosaki, Matsumoto, vous partez avec Sasakibe.

« À vos ordre », firent les deux femmes.

Ichigo n'avait jamais dit « à vos ordre » à qui que ce soit et n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Renji était encore sous le choc de savoir que son capitaine allait rester seul avec Agido, l'allumeur public numéro 1, Ebisu, une cinglée cannibale, et Rukia, sa chère sœur adorée qui gardait obstinément un silence de mauvais augure depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Bizarrement, il ne le sentait pas.

En plus, Ichigo allait le regarder bizarrement pendant tout le trajet, maintenant qu'il lui avait dit qu'il couchait avec un homme. Il imaginait sans peine les chemins tortueux de l'imagination du jeune humain.

« Bon, on y va ?

- Ouais.

- T'as la balise ?

- Ouais.

- Tu me tires la gueule Renji ?

- Nan.

- Ah bon.

- Ta gueule et me regarde pas comme ça.

- Je te regarde pas.

- Ouais ouais. »

Byakuya regarda Renji partir sans un regard en arrière. Mais ça c'était normal, il allait revenir rapidement et partait juste pour poser une balise dans un arbre à quelque kilomètres de là. Il allait avec Ichigo Kurosaki, mais ça ce n'était pas important. Il n'y avait pas une chance pour que, coincé comme il était, le jeune humaine accepte de se faire draguer par Renji. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas non plus la moindre chance pour que Renji drague quelqu'un alors que lui était là et qu'il gardait un oeil sur lui.

Il laissa la jeune Ebisu faire les derniers réglages des postes de contrôle en suivant la notice, et accrocha le regard de Rukia. Lui aussi avait remarqué que la jeune fille n'avait pas pipé mot depuis leur arrivée. Et il craignait que, quelque part, ce soit de sa faute.

« Rukia, peux-tu me suivre ? »

Elle hocha la tête en lançant un nouveau regard indéchiffrable à son frère. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et craignait toujours sa réaction.

Byakuya s'assit sur le rebord d'une marche de l'escalier conduisant à l'étage et joint les mains, un peu nerveux.

Docile Rukia se posa à côté de lui et sourit. Lorsqu'elle vivait au manoir Kuchiki ils passaient, malgré tout, pas mal de temps ensemble, lors des repas, le soir sur l'engawa, lorsqu'il pratiquait la calligraphie et qu'elle le regardait faire. Elle songea qu'il devait se sentir bien seul sans elle. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais pas vrai non plus. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un de bien envahissant à s'occuper.

« Tout se passe bien ici ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui. L'adaptation est un peu différente et je dois faire attention à la gestion du shikai, c'est tout.

Byakuya hocha la tête.

- On t'a trouvé une base permanente ?

Rukia mit quelques seconde à comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière une formulation si alambiquée et puis elle se sentit frémir.

- En fait... je suis toujours chez Ichigo.

Un léger tremblement à côté d'elle lui apprit que ce n'était pas vraiment du goût de son frère.

- Mais on m'a aménagé une chambre pour moi toute seule. Je ne suis plus dans le plac... »

Un écriteau clignotant « danger » s'alluma dans sa tête. Ne parle pas du placard !

Et Byakuya serra les poings. Il était au courant de l'histoire du placard et il aurait volontiers torturé à mort Kurosaki pour cela. Mais comme il était civilisé et comme sa chère sœur semblait trouver quelque amitié à ce garçon, il n'en ferait rien.

« Rukia.

- Oui ?

- Ces derniers temps ont été riches de changements pour moi.

- Je comprends.

Byakuya tressaillit. Il aurait voulu pouvoir balayer d'un geste la culpabilité qui perçait dans la voix de sa sœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, que lui ne lui reprochait rien.

- Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu es toujours chez toi à la maison. Aussi... insignifiant que cela puisse te paraître, tu as ta place parmi les Kuchiki.

La jeune femme redressa la tête pour voir le regard de son frère, mais il gardait les yeux fermés, comme si la voir lui était trop douloureux.

- Même... même si beaucoup de choses changes, des choses que tu ne comprends pas, ou n'acceptes pas, tu es chez toi. Cette maison est la tienne.

Subitement prise d'une inquiétude teintée de panique, Rukia se redressa et attrapa Byakuya par le bras.

- Mon frère, que se passe-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi me dire cela maintenant ?

Prit d'un élan incontrôlable, Byakuya attrapa à son tour sa sœur par le bras et la serra contre lui, effrayé de tant de proximité.

- N'oublie pas que tu es Rukia Kuchiki et que je... tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Émue à un point qu'elle ne pensait pas imaginable, Rukia se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et répondit à l'étreinte maladroite de son frère.

Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, ou la raison de ce soudain débordement d'affection, mais cela était rare. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait vraiment voulue dans cette famille qui avait rejeté sa sœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait en Byakuya Kuchiki un frère.

- Oui », fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler.

Ils se séparèrent en entendant les pas des autres shinigamis dans le couloir. Byakuya se releva et tendit la main à sa sœur qui se releva à son tour et, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle reprit le cours de sa mission avec une joie nouvelle au cœur.

Une fois que les quatre shinigamis partis furent de retour, ils commencèrent la veille des écrans de contrôle à la recherche de la moindre vague d'énergie spirituelle inhabituelle, chacun espérant que la méthode de recherche de la douzième soit efficace.

Finalement Ichigo et Rukia rentrèrent chez eux, saluant tout le monde, et assurant qu'ils reviendraient à la moindre alerte. Mais Ichigo devait retourner au collège et Rukia devait se reposer, c'était le prix à payer pour un shinigami qui reste trop longtemps dans le monde des vivants.

Une longue journée s'écoula sans qu'une trace des créatures ne soit détectée et la tension commençait à monter. Ils se relayaient régulièrement, mais l'inaction liée à l'attente rendait la surveillance difficile. Ils repartirent vérifier l'état de fonctionnement des balises une fois, moins par souci d'une défaillance technique que pour se changer les idées. Et lorsque Rangiku arriva pour prendre son tour de surveillance, Renji fut presque déçu de devoir retourner à la sieste.

Toujours rien ?

Calme plat. C'est à se demander si ces bêbêtes vont pointer le bout du nez à nouveau.

Arrête, on serait bien malin de patienter là une semaine.

Bon, ben bonne veille. Moi je vais admirer le paysage.

Wouah ! Te fatigue pas trop !

Mauvaise langue.

Sur cet échange fleuri, Renji monta à l'étage. La maison était constituée d'un rez-de-chaussée, d'un étage et d'un grenier qui donnait sur le toit. Et c'était là qu'il allait. En fait, il allait trouver une personne en particulier. Agido.

Non, franchement, vous y avez cru ? C'est ce brave Byakuya qu'il allait asticoter et câliner, parce que, pour de vrai, il l'avait un peu snober toute la journée, mais faut dire aussi qu'il ne savait pas trop comment agir maintenant que son amant connaissait la triste vérité sur lui. Qu'il sautait sur tout ce qui bouge.

Le grenier n'avait rien d'un vieux grenier poussiéreux. Il était recouvert de tatamis à l'ancienne et chaque mur sous la toiture était ornée d'un œil de bœuf par lequel on voyait le ciel. La toiture elle-même était ouverte par une large fenêtre au-dessus de laquelle se balançaient les branches grands pins parasols.

La lumière chaude d'un après-midi d'été se répandait dans la pièce et illuminait la silhouette gracile du capitaine, assis contre un mur, les jambes étendues.

Renji entra sans dire un mot et doucement, s'étendit à côté de son capitaine et murmura

« Bonsoir. »

Ce n'était pas le soir, mais Byakuya hocha la tête et tira sur son haori pour pas qu'il se mette dessus.

Renji s'installa plus confortablement et se décala. Rien qu'à voir les jambes étendues de son capitaine, il en avait envie. Mais il fallait oser. La pensée claire et nette que tout tenait dans ce mot, « oser », le transperça. Depuis le début, ils devaient oser. Oser se regarder, se parler, oser la sincérité, oser s'aimer, et ils luttaient contre leur envie d'oser. Oser, c'est payant. Alors il posa timidement sa tête sur les longues jambes de Byakuya, recroquevillé contre lui. Et ferma les yeux, apaisé.

Le capitaine avait eut un moment de surprise en sentant le contact chaud sur ses cuisses, et finalement, il esquissa un sourire et laissa Renji s'installer confortablement contre lui.

« Renji, tu m'évites un peu non ?

Renji eut un pauvre sourire.

- Difficile de le cacher. J'ai peur de me trahir avec un regard trop insistant. C'est tout.

- Ah.

- On pourrait trouver... un endroit tranquille... pour hem... pour cette nuit.

Byakuya eut l'air parfaitement choqué.

- Nous sommes en mission.

- Et alors ?

- Alors cela attendra.

- La fin de la mission ?

- Tout à fait. il faut garder l'esprit clair et toutes nos forces pour le passage aux enfers.

- Mais... ça peut donner un peu de courage.

Byakuya malgré lui, glissa une main dans la tignasse rouge, toujours aussi indigné par la fascination que cette chevelure exerçait sur lui.

- Bien des choses donnent du courage.

Renji hocha la tête et se serra plus encore contre les jambes de Byakuya.

- Qu'est-ce qui... pourrait... plus que...

Renji inspira profondément et pria de toutes ses forces pour que la mission prenne fin la nuit même.

Byakuya caressait distraitement le crâne de son vice-capitaine qui commençait doucement à somnoler.

- Là. Ne retrouves-tu pas courage ?

- Si mais pas autant.

Le capitaine sentit son cœur manquer un battement serait-il possible que...

- Et si je te refuse cela, iras-tu te consoler chez l'un ou l'autre de nos compagnons ?

Renji attrapa la main qui courait dans ses cheveux et la serra avec avidité.

- Mais non. Je suis fidèle. Il faut me croire quand je dis ça. »

Un long moment passa ainsi, dans la lueur dorée de l'été. À travers les petites fenêtres le soleil dardait ses rayons, éclairant des volutes de poussière qui s'élevaient dans l'air chaud. Dans ce grenier abandonné, aucun bruit ne parvenait, seul le chant d'un merle un peu bavard perlait depuis le vaste pin qui couvrait la maison de son ombre protectrice. Un souffle d'air par moment, soulevait les mèches sombres du capitaine et gonflait leurs vêtements, mais sans rafraichir l'atmosphère.

Ils auraient eu beaucoup à se dire, à penser, à demander, et pourtant seul le silence semblait leur apporter le contentement et la paix. Jusqu'au moment où Byakuya osa, à son tour, et demanda d'une voix bien moins assurée que la première fois.

« Renji, m'aimes-tu ?

Le chant du merle cessa et le vent tomba, laissant le silence et le soleil entendre les six mots franchir ses lèvres, réponse basse mais ferme, assurée, une réponse qui ressemblait à une promesse. Et à nouveau le grenier fut baigné de la lumière resplendissante de l'été.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode (c'est-à-dire le 5 décembre si, par miracle, on arrive à tenir nos délais)

« Que fais-tu ? Tu vas mourir !

- Nan je vais le sauver.

- Il ne voudrait pas que tu meures si bêtement, réfléchis un peu à la division ! Que feront-ils sans vous deux ?

- Lâche-moi les couilles, j'm'en fous de la division ! Moi je ne peux rien sans lui, alors je vais le sauver. »


	30. Le devoir IV

Comment ça, y'a plus de disclaimer ? Mais c'est bon, y'a 20 chapitres avec le disclaimer, bordel.

NA : pour ceux que l'invasion du grec hérisse... mais allez vous faire foutre. Tite Kubo nous abreuve d'espagnol, je vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas caser du grec ici ou là.

NA2 : Ceci est en fait une moitié de chapitre (ce qui explique un manque de rythme), mais le chapitre entier était bien trop long pour le publier en entier. Donc voilà, la seconde moitié du chapitre arrivera.

* * *

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le devoir III**

_Pour armure, il prendra son ardeur jalouse [...] de sa colère inexorable il fera une épée tranchante_.

Sg, V, 17-20

C'est bizarre comme, souvent... bien souvent même, le danger arrive en pleine nuit. Les vampires, les monstres, les loups-garous, les sorcières, ça sort la nuit. Et la nuit uniquement. Les hollows, ça sort aussi le jour, mais pour contourner le problèmes, dès qu'ils sortent, on a l'impression qu'il fait nuit.

C'est à se demander pourquoi ils avaient établi une surveillance pendant la journée. Non, c'était évident que le danger allait surgir fourbement de la nuit noire. Et cela ne manqua pas. Il était à peu près une heure du matin, et seuls Byakuya et Sasakibe étaient encore dans la salle de contrôle et assuraient leur tour de surveillance, lorsque l'alarme reliée au détecteur de bébête des enfers (auquel Ichigo avait décidé de trouver un nom, mais manquant cruellement d'imagination, il stagnait toujours dans sa recherche), l'alarme donc se mit à hurler dans la plus parfaite discrétion.

Ichigo fourra sa tête son sa couverture, histoire d'attendre et de voir, peut-être qu'on oublierait de le réveiller, oubliant complètement qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre ni dans son lit, mais revenu au QG des shinigamis la veille.

Ebi se leva comme une flèche et se précipita pour tirer sa vice-capitaine du sommeil en piaillant.

« Ça-y-est, vice-capitaine, vice-capitaine, ils sont là ?

- Gmm m'nfous...

- Dites pas ça, vice-capitaine, on va bien se marrer.

- Je veux dormir. »

Rukia, qui avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à des choses sans importance, ronflait maintenant comme une bienheureuse, la tête imprudemment posée sur les jambes de Renji qui lui, bavait sur ses vêtements. Pas les siens, ceux de son amie.

Finalement Matumoto se réveilla, remit sa poitrine en place et dévala les escaliers derrière Ebi pour se rendre dans la salle de contrôle.

Ichigo sentit un contact... chaud ? Doux ? Carressant ? Malaxant ? Sur la partie la moins intellectuelle de sa personne et il ouvrit la bouche dans un sourire béant. Ah... cela faisait des années qu'on ne lui avait pas massé les fesses, il en avait oublié combien c'était bon. Dommage qu'on ne puisse profiter de ce genre de massage que le temps de la petite enfance.

Mais.. heu.. ouais. Je suis plus un bébé, donc si je me fais malaxer les fesses... c'est forcément par un pervers.

Et, sous le coup de cette pensée, il se releva en quatrième vitesse, son crâne rencontrant la mâchoire de son agresseur au passage. Agresseur qui poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

« Ça va pas bien !

- C'est ce qui arrive aux vilains garçons qui ne veulent pas entendre leur réveil.

- Mais je t'emmerde !

- Quel langage. Tu m'étonnes que t'es encore puceau !

- Keuwa ? Moa ! Puceau !

- Puceau. Bon, debout fraise des bois, c'est l'heure d'aller au combat.

- Gné ?

- Tout le monde est sur le pont là. On attends plus que toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Fit Ichigo avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre, ni dans son lit.

- T'es venu te pieuter à l'infirmerie. Et comme c'est moi le docteur, je fais ce que je veux.

Telle une pucelle effarouchée, Ichigo remonta le drap sur lui et lança un regard assassin au shinigami.

- C'est pas une raison pour me peloter !

- Ton petit cul ferme est, à lui tout seul, une excellente raison de te peloter.

- Pervers !

Heureusement que Renji et Rukia trouvèrent bon d'arriver à ce moment, voir ce que faisait leur ami.

- Agido, fous-lui la paix.

- Tu te proposes en remplacement ?

- Tu es odieux.

- T'es jalouse, mademoiselle Kuchiki ?

- Bon, on y va. On va pas camper là.

Renji poussa Ichigo devant lui avec Rukia et fila un regard noir et meurtrier à Agido qui en avait vu d'autres.

- Fous-lui la paix, c'est un môme.

- Il est drôlement bien foutu pour un môme. Et puis ne commence pas, si je ne peux pas te sauter dessus, il faut bien que je me défoule sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est l'excuse la plus conne que j'aie jamais entendu. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils descendirent à leur tour.

Le hurlement de la sirène cessa tout seul, lorsque le regard défrisant de Byakuya Kuchiki se posa sur le tableau de contrôle. Car oui, même les objets se taisent quand Byakuya Kuchiki les regarde comme ça.

Et bientôt tous furent rassemblés dans la petite pièce.

Comme tout bon capitaine, Byakuya fit comme s'il allait prendre la direction des opération, alors même que, tôt ou tard, il finirait pas faire comme dans toute l'histoire de Bleach : tabasser des gars dans une grosse baston générale. Et pourtant il y avait une stratégie simple et efficace à l'origine : il fallait acculer la bestiole (et là Ichigo et Renji échangèrent une regard qui signifiait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait le mot « acculer » avant, le tout sous l'œil sévère de Rukia qui ne connaissait pas non plus ce mot mais qui n'aimait pas qu'on puisse penser que son frère adoré pouvait prononcer un mot vulgaire). Une fois coincée, la bêbête n'aurait d'autre choix que de retourner de là où elle venait pour ne pas se faire découper en rondelles. Là, il n'y aurait qu'à la suivre, et remplir les trois objectifs de la mission : - trouver d'où elle venait, confirmer qu'elles arrivaient des enfers - déterminer le degré de danger (pour les quelques cons à qui ça aurait échappé), - empêcher ces bestioles de refoutre les pieds hors de leur nid (pour ça, la technique séculaire veut qu'on foute le feu au nid, mais après, c'était à voir sur place selon les circonstances).

Et une fois que tout ça serait fait, ils auraient le droit de retourner tranquillos chez eux. Enfin, ceux qui seraient encore vivants.

C'est ainsi que toute la petite troupe s'était mise en route et en groupe. Byakuya avait insisté pour avoir Ichigo avec lui, dans le but avoué de le tenir à l'œil. Lorsque Rukia et Ichigo étaient repassé dans la journée pour voir où ils en étaient, Kuchiki était bien assez vif et alerte pour enfin réaliser que sa sœur n'avait jamais eu d'autre demeure que le placard de la chambre de cet humain. Et en plus, elle aimait ça. Non, il devait définitivement sévir. C'est pourquoi, il lui ordonna de rester la nuit, histoire de... d'être prête à toute éventualité. Nan, c'est vrai, elle ne pouvait pas être prête à l'autre bout du quartier. Malheureusement pour le capitaine, Ichigo avait pris l'ordre pour lui également et était resté. Heureusement qu'il avait encore pu leur interdire de partager la même pièce. Les jeunes aujourd'hui... c'est n'importe quoi.

Ce qui fait que Renji se retrouvait à faire équipe avec Rukia, Sasakibe et Ebi, Byakuya récupérant Ichigo, Matsumoto et Agido. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils auraient préféré rester ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'apparition de la bestiole, elle avait déjà eu le temps de bouffer une jeune lycéenne et demie. L'autre moitié se débattait encore dans la gueule du monstre. Encore une fois, l'odeur nauséabonde frappa leurs sens et un beuglement inhumain (logique) s'éleva du gosier de la chose. La stratégie prévoyait de harceler la bestiole à coups de kido, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse machine arrière. Et, le temps qu'elle avale la seconde moitié de la lycéenne, les shinigamis furent sur elle.

Sasakibe, Ichigo et Renji se jetèrent sur elle, hurlant (parce que c'est un manga quand même) et déchirant la chose en pièces. Ils se relayaient, de manière à ne pas lui laisser le temps de se reformer, tout en restant à bonne distance, histoire de ne pas se faire bouffer à leur tour.

Ce fut alors à Ebi de prouver son efficacité, avec Rukia en guise de garde du corps. Car la jeune shinigami avait la capacité de dévorer toute chose que ce soit de la matière ou de l'énergie, ou même les deux, elle pouvait tout bouffer. Enfin, son zanpakuto le faisait pour elle. Et elle l'assimilait, cela nourrissait sa propre énergie spirituelle. Or, lorsqu'elle lança son attaque la plus puissante sur la chose, elle sentit sa prise se refermer sur du vide. Elle avala tout de même un bon morceau de la bêbête avant de se replier.

- Capitaine.

Byakuya lui fit signe de parler.

« Cette chose n'est pas matérielle, c'est sûr, elle vient d'un autre plan de la réalité. Comme nous nous venons du Siereitei. Et elle une source d'énergie. Forcément, elle est parcouru par un courant de reiatsu, mais elle ne le produit pas.

- D'où vient-il ?

- Aucune idée, il faudrait que je puisse en faire le tour de près.

- Approchez-vous et lorsque cette chose prendra la fuite, vous vérifierez si elle suit bien un chemin de reiatsu.

- Vous pensez qu'elle va fuir vers la source de son énergie.

Ce fut Rangiku qui expliqua.

- C'est une bête.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors les animaux blessés ont l'habitude de retourner au nid. On compte sur ce réflexe.

- Et si elle ne le fait pas ?

- Pose pas de questions ! »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et lorsque Byakuya leva le bras, pour signifier aux combattants de diminuer l'intensité de leurs attaques, elle se lança dans la direction que prit la bestiole en poussant des cris à faire pleurer des parpaings.

En formation « shinigamis » (en bondissant dans le plus profond désordre), ils la suivirent et accélérèrent lorsqu'elle poussa un cri de triomphe.

Byakuya arriva à sa hauteur et elle exulta :

« C'est bien ça, il laisse une traînée de reiatsu. C'est vraiment bizarre, il a pas du tout le même goût que d'habitude.

Byakuya lit quelques secondes à digérer l'information, secondes que Renij mis à profit pour intervenir.

- Meilleur ? Moins bon ?

- Non... différent. Plus fort, épicé, plus salé... peut-être.

Kuchiki la coupa.

- La piste est régulière ?

- Non, elle disparaît à mesure qu'il s'éloigne.

- Alors dépêchons-nous.

Matsumoto intervint à son tour et demanda.

- ''Il'' ?

- Ben, le monstre.

- ''Elle'', c'est une créature, ou une chose.

- Personnellement, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de déterminer si c'était un mâle ou une femelle.

- Agido tu...

- J'ai trouvé, intervient Ichigo qui n'avait pensé qu'à ça toute la nuit. On pourrait l'appeler « The Thing », ça fait « la chose » en anglais.

- Pourquoi en anglais ?

- Parce que l'espagnol ça commence à bien faire.

- C'est pas faux, admit Renji sous le regard désespéré de Rukia qui trouvait cela complètement ridicule.

- Avec ça, on sait toujours pas si c'est un mâle ou une femelle, fit remarquer Agido qui a de la suite dans les idées.

- T'auras qu'à vérifier quand on la re-croisera. »

Finalement, ils perdirent de vue la bestiole lorsqu'elle disparut dans une espèce de brouillage du paysage. D'un seul coup, la nuit se découpa en fines lanières, le paysage disparu dans un nuage de brume bleutée et un cri guttural accompagna cette disparition, comme si un vieil écrou avec été brutalement tourné, au fin fond d'une cave humide.

La terre trembla autour d'eux, et un froid glacial les entoura.

Poussé par l'instinct, Renji lança son zanpakuto, libérant le fouet osseux de Zabimaru en direction de l'endroit où la chose avait disparu. Et il sentit brusquement le froid se propager dans son zanapkuto, puis dans son bras, puis remonter, dans son dos, ses épaules et finalement lui écraser le crâne.

- Bordel !

En moins de deux, Byakuya avait réagit et lancé un kido pour maintenir l'ouverture en l'état, et Sasakibe repoussa violemment Renji de la porte.

« Hey ! Abarai ! Hey ? Tout va bien ?

Rapidement, Agido fut à côté de lui et poussa doucement la jeune femme.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe. C'est moi le professionnel.

Et il lui fila un bonne gifle.

- Agido !

- C'est le remède universel ça. Traditionnel et efficace. »

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison, puisque Renji sortit petit à petit de la prostration dans laquelle le froid dévorant l'avait plongé.

De son côté, Byakuya avait fait signe à Ebi de venir.

« Officier Katsuo, est-ce bien le même reiatsu que celui qui vous avez suivi jusqu'ici.

Elle plongea la tête en avant, dans l'étroite ouverture qui restait et elle la rejeta vivement en arrière.

- Pouah ! Ouais, c'est bien ça. Mais ça schlingue.

- Bien.

Il se retrouva en un éclair aux côtés de Renji.

- Nous allons entrer là, préparez-vous, nous reformons les deux groupes.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Renji ajouta, sans que qui que ce soit lui ait demandé, mais simplement parce que le regard inquiet de son capitaine le touchait tout particulièrement.

- Ça va aller pour moi. On y va.

Et Byakuya poussa un soupir microscopique. Oui, lui aussi il était content de savoir que Renji allait bien. Mais il n'allait pas sauter au plafond pour autant. Et puis ils étaient en extérieur, y'avait de plafond.

- Officiers Katsuo et Sasakibe, passez en premier.

D'un coup de zanpakuto, Ichigo et Renji déchirèrent le fragile espace d'énergie spirituelle qui tentait de se reformer autour de l'ouverture. Immédiatement, les deux femmes passèrent, le zanpakuto à la main.

De son côté, Matsumoto joignit le Seireitei par radio et obtint la l'autorisation de libération du reiatsu pour le capitaine et les vice-capitaines. Ils patientèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes qui leur semblèrent être des heures, sauf pour Renji qui regardait son capitaine en se répétant qu'il était vraiment trop beau pour être honnête et qu'il fallait absolument terminer cette mission le plus rapidement possible.

Et puis Sasakibe ressortit, échevelée mais toujours aussi calme.

- On peut y aller. Mais surtout ne touchez pas les murs, ils absorbent l'énergie spirituelle.

Renji sortit de sa contemplation.

- Ah c'est pour ça que...

- Ouais. Le froid est atroce.

- Vice-capitaine Matsumoto, vérifiez s'il est possible de garder le contact avec le Seireitei depuis cet endroit.

Avec une répugnance difficilement dissimulée, Rangiku passa elle aussi la « porte » et, à l'intérieure, elle s'immobilisa, frappée par le froid.

Ebisu lui tomba dessus.

- Hey ! Vice-capitaine, venez-vois, c'est génial.

- C'est pas vraiment le mot que j'utiliserai. Cet endroit pue la mort !

La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents et reprit.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai l'impression qu'on est dans le royaume des morts !

- Des... bordel. C'est pas le Seireitei le royaume des morts ? Glappit la pulpeuse vice-capitaine tout en enclenchant la radio et réglant la fréquence pour capter le Seireitei.

- Non, en fait le Seireitei est un lieu de passage des âmes.

La voix sortant de la radio fit sursauter les deux shinigamis et arracha un petit cri à Ebi.

- Capitaine Ukitake, vous nous recevez ?

- Cinq sur cinq. Où êtes-vous ?

- Au royaume des morts. Des vrais. Ceux qui ne sont pas que de passage.

- Oh. comme je vous envie, ça doit être fabuleux ! Bon courage.

- Merci capitaine, on vous enverra des cartes postales.

- Vice-capitaine ! Il entend tout !

- Et alors ? »

Finalement, Matsumoto ressortit pour indiquer que la communication passait sans problème. Et tous entrèrent dans l'étrange dimension qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

On aurait dit une vaste crypte, mais dont les murs seraient constitués d'un simili-ciel présentant tous les dégradés de bleu, du plus sombre à l'azur le plus translucide. Le tout sans logique particulière. Rapidement, ils réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait pas d'ombre sur le sol,

« C'est vrai que ça caille !

- Ah ! J'ai oublié de vous préciser, se rappela Ebisu, faut pas marcher sur le sol, il a le même effet que les murs, faut flotter.

- C'est pratique ça.

- Arrête de râler !

- Oh ça va, je suis mal réveillée, j'ai le droit.

- On s'est tous réveillés à la même heure. »

Renji esquissa un sourire attendri en voyant Ichigo et Rukia se chamailler amicalement, se disant que, décidément, ils étaient vraiment mignons. Il s'attira ainsi le regard meurtrier de son capitaine, qui lui ne trouvait pas ça mignon du tout. Il tolérait le fait que Rukia vive sur terre, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le reste était de trop.

« Dites... commença Renji, un peu ennuyé tout de même, est-ce que ça se reforme le reiatsu quand on en a perdu ?

D'un coup, tout le monde lui jeta un regard ennuyé. Tous.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ? Fit-il tranquillement, il avait l'habitude de dire des conneries et de se faire regarder bizarrement à cause de ça.

Ebisu haussa les épaules et eut un rire idiot.

- Je sais pas.

Byakuya hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas entendu parler de cas que...

Il s'interrompit et puis regarda sa sœur avec insistance.

- Tout compte fait, si, il y a un cas.

Et Rukia se sentit toute petite, écrasée par les regards qui lui tombaient dessus, et assez intimidée de voir son frère la regarder aussi intensément. De mémoire de sœur adoptive, cela ne lui était jamais arrivée. Et malgré elle, elle se sentit rougir.

Ichigo, qui avait tout de même compris un peu le problème, intervint. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas des masses voir Rukia piquer un fard sous le regard d'un autre, fut-ce Byakuya.

- Bon, okay, elle a perdu une partie de son énergie spirituelle, elle l'a retrouvé. Donc c'est pas un problème, fit Ichigo en priant pour que la conversation n'aille pas plus loin. S'il ne se trompait pas, Byakuya le considérait encore comme responsable de la perte des pouvoirs de Rukia, et peut-être bien que Renji aussi.

Renji eut une grimace.

- Je crois pas que ce soit comparable. Pour Rukia, y'avait les magouilles de Urahara. Et en plus, cela était en partie lié au fait qu'elle ait refilé ses pouvoirs à Ichigo.

- J'y suis pour rien.

- Ouais ouais. Nan, parce que si on perd notre reiatsu dès qu'on se prend un mur ici, on risque de pas faire long feu.

- Il suffit de pas foncer droit sur les murs, c'est pas plus compliqué.

Sasakibe avait parlé d'un ton autoritaire. Elle n'aimait pas trop quand on se retrouvait à discuter en plein milieu du territoire ennemi. Et puis elle ne voyait pas la difficulté : dans la vie de tous les jours, elle ne passait pas son temps à se prendre des murs dans la tronche.

Et puis, comme pour venir infirmer les pensées de la jeune femme, un choc violent l'envoya valser brutalement contre le mur à côté d'elle. Une nouvelle créature se tenait devant eux, plus petite que celles qu'ils avaient vu sur terre, mais il ne fallait mieux pas s'y fier, les créatures les plus petites sont souvent les plus dangereuses. Y'a qu'à voir Yachiru.

D'un même mouvement, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia et Byakuya dégainèrent leur zanpakuto. Et en même temps, dans un parfait ensemble, ils cernèrent la créature, et, chacun à son tour, ils portèrent leurs coups les plus mortels sur la chose. Son corps osseux et arachnéen ploya d'abord sous la violence des coups combinés de Zangetsu et Zabimaru, déchirant la fragile ossature de la créature. Et lorsqu'elle tenta de se reconstituer, la morsure glaciale de la première danse de Sode no Shirayuki la paralysa sur place. Et finalement, alors qu'une plainte gutturale échappait de ce qui semblait être la gorge de la créature, Byakuya fit signe à Rukia de reculer et le shikai de Senbonzakura finit d'achever la chose. Immédiatement, Rukia lança un kido, se souvenant que la capacité de génération de cette chose était infinie.

Mais à peine eut-elle fait cela que la créature poussa une plainte, plus forte, plus désespérée, un long hurlement de pure douleur.

Rukia recula, Sode no Shirayuki toujours à la main. À l'inverse, Renji et Byakuya avancèrent avec circonspection. Puis Ebi fut là en un éclair et inspira profondément l'aura de la créature mourante.

« Elle va y passer.

Matsumoto s'approcha à son tour et murmura.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Ebisu secoua la tête.

- Difficile à dire, il faudrait que je goûte.

- Vas-y. »

Obéissant à l'ordre de sa supérieure, la jeune femme libéra son zanapakuto qui répondait au doux nom d'Akuma no Kanikasai et son sabre prit la forme d'une immense pince qui prolongeait son bras, et mordit dans la créature mourrante.

Le temps de digérer le morceau, et Ebi sourit de toutes ses dent.

« En l'attaquant, vous avez coupé le lien qui l'unissait avec le mur, enfin, avec la structure qui nous entoure. Or, sans ce lien, apparemment, elle ne peut pas survivre.

Matsumoto hocha la tête.

- C'est plutôt normal, si elle n'a pas de reiatsu propre, c'est cet endroit qui lui fournit de quoi maintenir son existence.

La créature se flétrissait maintenant et finit par se décomposer, comme une chair en putréfaction.

Rukia continua. Elle aussi commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait là.

- Les murs absorbent le reiatsu des êtres et s'en servent pour nourrir ces créatures, qui à leur tour sont utilisées pour aller récolter le reiatsu à l'extérieur.

Ichigo secoua la tête.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi on ne les a pas vu plus tôt ?

Renji, qui suivait difficilement la conversation, mais faisait de son mieux, proposa une réponse qui les laissa tous comme deux ronds de flanc.

- On était trop occupé avec les Hollow et puis les avec le hueco Mondo.

Un moment de silence consterné s'installa.

- Le pire c'est que c'est peut-être vrai, murmura Matsumoto. Il faut un certain niveau de puissance pour sentir les changements induits par ces créatures. Et il faut du pot, du hasard, ou de longues recherches.

- T'es en train de dire que j'ai eu du pot la première fois que je suis tombé là-dessus ? Fit Renji, outragé.

- Ben ouais.

Sasakibe intervint encore une fois. Non, elle n'aimait vraiment pas les « pauses discussion » au milieu de ce qui semblait bien être l'enfer, le vrai, celui on meurt pour de bon.

- Bon, on y va maintenant qu'on en sait un peu plus.

Byakuya hocha la tête et fit signe de se mettre en route.

- Reformez les deux groupes. Nous allons nous séparer. Rukia, Kurosaki, échangez de groupe.

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi ?

Le capitaine secoua la tête.

- Vu les capacités de ces créatures et les particularités de cet endroit, les équipes seront plus équilibrées ainsi.

Ce qui était parfaitement faux. Mais Byakuya n'avait aucune envie de laisser sa petite sœur mourir et préférait être celui qui pourrait veiller sur elle. Et avec le même raisonnement soupçonneux, il ne pouvait pas laisser Rangiku Matsumoto ou Agido Kiisu dans l'équipe de Renji. Si son amant était faible et inconstant, autant ne pas le tenter en lui imposant la présence d'un allumeur ou d'une bombe sexuelle.

- L'objectif est de trouver ce qui envoie ces créatures dans le monde des humains. Il doit y avoir une intelligence à l'origine de tout cela. Il faut la trouver et faire cesser ces attaques du monde des vivants. Nous couvrirons un plus grand secteur en se séparant.

Il ne le dit pas mais à son ton, le mot « exécution » était implicite au bout de sa phrase.

Ils progressèrent rapidement dans l'espèce de crypte avant d'arriver dans un vaste enchevêtrement de couloirs, de la même texture moelleuse et collante, dans les mêmes teintes bleutés, et toujours le même froid qui semblait les poursuivre.

- Bon, c'est ici qu'on se sépare. On établi le contact toutes les heures.

- Le premier qui trouve un élément probant prévient l'autre.

- Okay capitaine. Bonne chance.

Byakuya lança un regard noir à Renji qui signifiait grosso modo « si tu meurs je te tues » auquel ce dernier répondit par une œillade langoureuse traduisible par « faudra me passer sur le corps, et comme y'a que toi qui peut le faire... ». Sasakibe fit semblant de ne rien voir de cet échange écœurant de bons sentiments, et sans autre commentaires, la petite bande se scinda en deux groupes.

L'équipe de Renji parcourait l'étrange labyrinthe depuis une dizaine de minutes dans le silence le plus lorsqu'ils furent les témoins d'un étrange phénomène. D'abord, Ichigo rata une marche et se rétama comme une larve sur le sol. Naturellement, il se releva le plus vite possible, mais à l'endroit de sa chute, une espèce de marque brunâtre coupait avec les teintes bleutées du reste du couloir. Comme si le sol avait... était mort au contact d'Ichigo. Ce que confirma Ebisu en goûtant un peu de la parcelle en question.

« Et j'ajoute que c'est dégueulasse ce truc. Même si c'est fait d'énergie spirituelle, c'est tellement mélangé que ça n'a plus de goût.

- Attends... attends.. fit Ichigo, un peu troublé par ces derniers mots. Tu veux dire que les reiatsu ont un goût ?

- Bien sûr. Tout a un goût. Sauf que les reiatsu, personne n'en mange.

- J'ai une idée. Goûte le mien et dis-moi quel goût ça a.

Renji hocha la tête. Avec des répliques de film porno comme celle-là, ils étaient pas près d'être publiés ailleurs que sur ffnet.

À nouveau Ebisu mordit dans le reiatsu du jeune homme qui poussa un petit cri de hamster.

- Ah ben ouais, c'est comme si je t'arrachais un bout de chair, sauf que là, c'est un bout d'âme, alors forcément, ça pique un peu.

- Alors ?

La jeune femme fit une étrange grimace et puis son zanpakuto régurgita le reiatsu avalé.

- Désolée, mais ça aussi c'est franchement dégueu. Y'a du reiatsu de Shinigami c'est sûr, mais y'a du hollow aussi et ça fouette.

Ichigo ne prit pas garde aux regards assez dubitatifs des autres et enchaîna.

- Donc on peut dire que c'est le reiatsu de hollow qui a fait crever le plancher ? Ce qui fait que les hollows sont une nuisance pour les créatures d'ici.

Sasakibe hocha la tête.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais on ne va pas amener des hollows ici pour vaincre ces choses.

- Pas besoin. Comme Ebisu l'a remarqué, mon reiatsu porte des traces de hollow. Me demandez pas pourquoi.

- De toute façon, c'est pas comme si ça nous intéressait.

- Donc on peut logiquement penser que tout ce que je touche va crever comme ce bout de plancher.

- Ouais, sauf que...

Sasakibe montra l'endroit en question qui commençait à disparaître, comme recouvert d'une deuxième couche de cette matière bleue.

- Ça se reconstitue, murmura Ichigo, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Au mieux, tu devrais pouvoir marcher sur ce sol sans risque de te faire choper ton reiatsu, mais pas plus. »

Et soudain, alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés en cercle pour contempler l'étranger phénomène du sol se régénérant, ils sentirent un souffle d'air violent les agresser. Plus qu'un souffle, on aurait dit une tornade, une tempête, un tourbillon qui emportait tout sur son passage. Seul Renji trouva le réflexe de réagir, mais ce ne fut que pour lancer Zabimaru pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, et son zanpakuto se planta dans le sol, arrachant un cri douloureux à son maître.

« Renji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Merde ! »

Lâchant son sabre, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le même froid prenant à nouveau possession de lui. Ebisu se trouva rapidement plaquée contre un mur et la même plainte suraiguë lui échappa, Saskibe réussit à reprendre un semblant d'équilibre et put à nouveau flotter au dessus du vide, l'air passablement secoué. Ichigo lui, se laissa porter par la tempête, conscient qu'il ne risquait rien à se retrouver par terre.

Renji lui se retrouva sur le sol et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se trouva emprisonné, de long tentacules sortant du sol. Apparemment de la même matière que le sol, avec les mêmes capacités d'absorption de l'énergie spirituelle. La sensation était atroce, comme s'il se faisait extraire ses nerfs un à un, Il se sentit étouffer, perdre pied et petit à petit perdre connaissance.

Au dessus du sol, déjà Ichigo s'était précipité pour tirer Renji de là, quand une douleur à la jambe l'empêcha de bouger. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui avait pu lui frapper l'arrière de la cuisse comme ça. Et il eut à peine le temps de percevoir une ombre noire qui lui asséna un violent coup sur le crâne. Et il perdit connaissance à son tour, incapable de voir si les deux jeunes femmes avaient subi le même sort.

C'est comme ça que les deux jeunes gens se réveillèrent dans un état quasi comateux, pieds et poings liés, dans une petite pièce sombre.

Renji, tout en grimaçant à la douleur qu'il sentait encore en lui, le froid qui lui serrait toujours le cœur, se redressa un peu, histoire de faire le tour du propriétaire.

L'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient ressemblait plutôt à une grotte. Ils étaient dans un coin mal éclairé mais ailleurs, une lueur bleuâtre jetait des ombres démesurées sur les parois rocheuses.

Renji constata avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient plus sur le même sol que les couloirs et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de perdre tout son reiatsu. Mais, alors qu'il tentait de se relever pour voir ce qui se passait dans le reste de la grotte, il sentit la même douleur dans ses poignets. Un rapide coup d'œil aux liens de ses chevilles lui confirma qu'ils n'étaient pas attachés normalement, les filaments bleus semblaient bien être de la même nature que le sol mangeur de reiatsu. Et dès qu'il essayait de forcer sur ces entraves, la douleur revenait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour réaliser qu'il manquait Ebisu.

_Okay, donc on est bloqués dans un.. une grotte ? Voilà, on va dire une grotte, qui n'est pas comme le reste de ce bled, on est ligotés mais vivants, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne veulent pas nous tuer, pour l'instant. Mais on est ligotés avec cette merde bleu, ce qui veut dire qu'ils veulent pas nous tuer mais se foutent qu'on perde tout notre reiatsu. Et Ebisu est soit morte, soit elle s'en est tirée_. _Dans le doute, on espère qu'elle s'en est sortie._

Au loin, il entendait un léger brouhaha, comme un bruit de fond, plusieurs personnes devaient parler en même temps. Ce constat avait quelque chose de rassurant : il y avait des créatures pensantes et intelligentes, capable de parole dans le coin. Il avait également quelque chose d'inquiétant : toute créature pensante n'est pas forcément meilleure qu'une bestiole débile, généralement, plus l'ennemi est intelligent, plus c'est compliqué de s'en sortir.

Sur cette observation déprimante, il entrepris de réveiller ses compagnons. Il fila un coup de pied à son co-détenu le plus proche.

« Oh ! Ichigo ?

Et puis, un second, bien placé dans le tibia, zone sensible entre toutes. Et un couinement lui répondit.

- Bordel ! Ça fait mal !

- T'es réveillé.

- Je dormais pas je crois. J'étais assommé.

Du coin de L'œil, Renji remarqua que Sasakibe aussi commençait à doucement sortir du coaltar et se frottait le crâne. Elle aussi devait avoir eu droit à un assommage en règle. Il dirigea à nouveau toute son attention sur Ichigo qui secouait la tête en grimaçant de douleur.

- Bon ça va ?

- Bof. J'ai l'impression qu'on a essayé de faire entrer un parpaing dans mon crâne.

- C'est quoi un parpaing ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Kurosaki, fais-voir tes liens, murmura Sasakibe.

Sans poser de questions, il déplia ses jambes pour voir et ils purent observer l'étrange couleur des liens, le bleu tirant progressivement sur le brun, comme si les deux couleurs se disputaient le terrain.

- Bizarre, fit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Attends, Ebi a dit que l'énergie spirituelle du hollow pouvait contrecarrer l'effet de ce truc bleu, pourquoi ça ne le fait pas là ?

- Mais tu as bien vu tout à l'heure, le sol s'est reconstitué après sa chute.

Renji hocha la tête et se pencha sur les liens d'Ichigo qui commençait à trouver un peu déstabilisant d'avoir les deux shinigamis en train de lui inspecter les pieds.

- Le truc doit pouvoir se régénérer plus vite que le sol tout à l'heure.

Sasakibe se mordit la lèvre, plongée dans ses réflexions.

- Quand on est arrivé, on a été frappé par le froid.

- J'ai remarqué ouais, fit Renji en frissonnant au souvenir de son premier contact avec l'enfer glacial, la morsure qui avait traversé son znapakuto et l'avait agressé.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, tu avais froid aussi ?

- Ouais, depuis qu'on est entré dans ce truc. Mais c'est pas insupportable.

- Alors c'est qu'il y a un effet sur ton reiatsu, comme sur le notre. N'oublie pas que tu as une partie de ton énergie spirituelle d'un shinigami.

Ichigo hocha la tête.

- Ça veut dire que je suis moitié moins vulnérable que vous dans ce lieu ?

Les deux shinigamis se regardèrent avec une certain irritation et puis Renij soupira.

- Faut croire que ouais.

- Ça te la coupe, hein ?

- C'est bien le moment de faire le malin.

- Nan mais avoue, Renji, t'es vexé à mort, insista l'humain avec un sourire narquois qui provoqua un élan d'énervement chez son ami. S'il y a bien une chose que Renji déteste, à part se faire envoyer bouler par Byakuya, c'est qu'on se foute de sa gueule, surtout s'il y a une bonne raison pour cela.

- Écoute, on te demande pas pourquoi tu as du reiatsu de Hollow en toi, alors fais-nous pas chier.

Sasakibe leva les yeux au ciel. Elle le savait, en partant avec Renji, elle s'était préparé aux pires dialogues débiles/salace/hors contexte qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Elle avait oublié la mauvaise foi.

- Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On se barre d'ici.

- Comment ?

Renji posa un regard plein de tristesse sur son ancienne subordonnée. En plusieurs années à la onzième division, elle n'avait donc toujours pas compris le mot d'ordre de cette glorieuse unité ? « On tape d'abord, on pose les questions après ».

Ichigo, lui avait tout compris et poussa un petit cri de joie.

- Hey, ils nous ont laissé les zanpakuto !

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Comme la plupart de ses collègues, ces deux-là confondaient allègrement la force brute et la stupidité. On peut être une vraie brutasse mais agir intelligemment. Même si c'est dur.

Et, bien sûr, avant qu'elle ait pu leur dire de réfléchir (ce qui n'aurait, de toute façon, pas changé grand chose), ils se levèrent, hurlèrent à la morsure des liens et libérèrent leurs zanpakuto. Dans le dos. Oui, ils étaient ligotés les mains dans le dos. Et comme ils sont particulièrement cons, ils ne prirent pas la peine de remarquer qu'ils ne pouvait pas s'éloigner du mur à cause des liens, et que, de ce fait, leur sabre trouvèrent sur leur trajectoire un mur. S'ensuivit un fouillis difficilement descriptible, chacun cherchant d'abord à trancher ses liens, puis, voyant que c'était physiquement impossible, ils tentèrent de trancher les liens de l'autre, ce qui provoqua quelques coupures sans gravité et une pluie d'insultes mutuelles. Jusqu'au moment où, à force de s'agiter, ils trébuchèrent, les jambes toujours entravées par leurs liens (qu'ils n'avaient pas songé une seconde à trancher), et se ramassèrent par terre, mélangés et furieux.

Sasakibe résista à l'envie de sortir un « je vous avait prévenu », et pourtant, elle aurait pu.

Et brutalement, un froid glacial s'engouffra dans le coin de la grotte où ils se trouvaient. Et une créature apparut sans un bruit, les fixa quelques secondes et finit par s'approcher.

Sans un mot, Sasakibe se releva, essayant au mieux d'ignorer la douleur des liens à ses chevilles à chacun de ses mouvements. Puis ce fut Renij qui se redressa, tant bien que mal, sortant de l'inconfortable enchevêtrement qu'il formait avec Ichigo.

« Qui êtes vous ? Où sommes nous ? » Fit-il, à l'adresse de la créature, tout en la détaillant du coin de l'œil.

D'instinct, il sentait qu'elle était plus ou moins de même nature que les autres, mais en plus évoluée. Elle était grande, plus grande que lui, ses membres étaient longs et osseux mais il émanait d'elle une puissance, un sentiment de force physique qui contrastait avec cette silhouette maigre. Quoique d'aspect humanoïde, elle paraissait déformée par des bras et des jambes disproportionnées. Et puis, remarqua Renji, sa peau blanchâtre semblait par endroit complètement translucide, laissant apercevoir des articulations, des muscles rougeâtres et des longues veines vert clair.

Sans un mot, la créature sortit d'un fourreau gris foncé ce qui ressemblait fort à un poignard, long à la lame légèrement recourbée. Et elle s'approcha d'eux, toujours avec le même silence. Son regard se posait sur eux l'un après l'autre et Renji fut saisi des yeux translucides de la créature, longs, fins, sans paupières visibles, sans pupilles, juste deux orbes presque aussi blanchâtre que sa peau.

Et puis, elle se pencha à leurs pieds et d'un coup sec, trancha les liens bleus. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant la couleur des liens d'Ichigo, puis leva sur lui un regard vide, avant de le libérer également.

Fascinés par l'apparition, ils ne songèrent pas un instant à reprendre leur zanpakuto et foncer dans le tas.

Et puis elle leur fit signe de passer devant et d'avancer. Voyant son geste du bras pour leur indiquer le chemin, Renji comprit ce qui l'empêchait de caractériser cette créature. Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme. La grâce et la fluidité de ses mouvements le faisait pencher pour une femme, mais il n'y avait aucun autre signe physique d'une quelconque distinction sexuelle.

Finalement, suivant la parois de la grotte, à travers plusieurs couloirs qui se croisaient, ils parvinrent à un espace plus vivement éclairé, une grotte plus haute et aménagée comme pour être habituée.

« Ah, voilà nos intrus.

La voix qui avait prononcé ces mots était étrangement rocailleuse, rauque, grinçante, difficilement humaine.

Et ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre créature du même genre que l'autre, mais plus grande encore, les membres plus marqués par le dur relief osseux. Autour d'elle, une dizaines d'autres entourait l'espèce de trône sur laquelle elle était assise.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Renji hocha brièvement la tête, sans répondre pour autant.

- Où vous nous avez-vous amené ? Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ?

Ce qui semblait être le chef de cette petite bande eut ce qui semblait être un rire. Mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être un cri de colère, vu la nature du son. Et Ichigo fila un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

- T'es sûr que tu es formé à la diplomatie ?

- Ta gueule, tu veux prendre ma place ?

Coupant court à ces messes basses, le chef reprit, sur un ton plus rapide.

- Vous vous trouvez dans le royaume des morts et nul ne vient ici s'il n'a pas à expier sa vie pour l'éternité.

Ichigo déglutit et fila un nouveau coup de coude à Renji.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'on ait pas à être ici.

Renji hocha la tête et prit le temps de digérer l'information. Donc c'était bien les enfers ici. Là où ils envoyaient les les âmes des hollows qui ont été des criminels durant leur existence terrestre.

- D'où venez-vous, reprit le chef ?

Renji inspira longuement.

- De l'autre royaume des morts. Nous sommes des shinigamis.

À ces mots, la pièce qui était jusqu'alors plongée dans un silence de mort (sans jeu de mot) se mit à bruire de murmures et d'exclamations de surprise.

Le chef leva la main et reprit la parole.

- Alors vous n'avez pas à être là. Votre présence est nuisible à cet endroit.

- Et cet endroit est aussi nuisible à notre présence, marmonna Sasakibe qui commençait doucement à repenser à l'idée de foncer dans le tas en tuant tout le monde. Quand on est de la onzième, il y a des réflexes ancrés dans le subconscient !

Renji hocha la tête.

- Nous le savons. Nous sommes ici parce que des créatures venues de cet endroit se sont retrouvées dans le monde des vivants, et absorbent l'énergie spirituelle de tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage. Cela ne doit plus se reproduire.

Cette fois, ce fut un silence de mort qui s'étendit sur la petite assemblée. Et finalement le chef reprit la parole, d'un air plus sombre.

- Cela ne vient pas de nous.

- D'où alors ?

À nouveau le silence de mort envahi l'assemblée et cette fois-ci, personne n'eut l'air de vouloir parler.

Sasakibe intervint calmement, la voix basse, mais sans hésitation.

- Quoi que ce soit, nous avons les moyens de régler ce problème.

À nouveau le chef poussa un bruit informe qui semblait être un rire.

- Nous vous avons découvert et capturé sans le moindre problème.

Sasakibe riposta.

- Nous aurions pu nous évader dès notre réveil.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Ironisa le chef.

- Nous devions entrer en contact avec vous. Ces créatures dans le monde des vivants ne sont pas à leur place. Nous avons dû intervenir parce qu'elles mettent en danger ce monde.

Le chef eut l'air de réfléchir quelques seconde avant d'acquiescer d'une manière étrangement humaine.

- L'enfer est peuplé, je pense que vous devinez par qui.

Ce fut Ichigo qui hocha la tête.

- Les âmes des anciens criminels.

- Les âmes... ce qu'il en reste. Ce lieu pompe notre énergie petit à petit, elle se nourrit de tout ce qui a fait de nous des hollows autrefois, et nous laisse cette apparence à mis chemin entre l'état de mort et l'état d'hommes. Et ce peuple des enfers avait autrefois un roi. Un chef qui nous tenait tous sous sa coupe.

À nouveau ils hochèrent tous la tête.

- Un jour il a disparu. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Nous avons attendu, attendu son retour. Mais aucun signe ne laisse espérer qu'il revienne un jour. Alors des successeurs se sont donné le titre de roi après lui.

- Dont vous ? Devina Renji.

- Dont moi.

- Et vous vous êtes fait la guerre pour savoir qui deviendra le roi ? Continua Ichigo, se disant que, finalement, humains, shinigamis, hollows, things, tous les être réagissaient un peu de la même manière.

- C'est en partie vrai. Seul le temps employé est incorrect. Nous nous faisons la guerre. Nous sommes en pleine guerre.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent quelques longues secondes.

- Ah merde.

- C'est bien notre chance.

- Ces créatures que vous voyez arriver sur terre sont là parce que les frontières entre nos deux mondes deviennent poreuses.

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

Le chef secoua la tête et reprit.

- Qui sait ? Je suis comme tous ici, une âme criminelle arrivée il y a des années. Je n'ai qu'une connaissance expérimentale de l'enfer. Personne ici ne nous a expliqué ce qui se passait.

Renji sentit quelque chose proche de la compassion naître en lui, pour cet homme. Étrangement ses derniers mots faisaient écho à une réalité ancienne mais profondément ancrée en lui. Ses premières heures dans le Rukongai furent les plus insoutenables de sa vie. Et il avait dû fuir ce monde dont le fonctionnement lui était imposé et lui échappait totalement. Il savait ce que c'était de vivre dans un enfer que l'on ne peut appréhender et dont personne ne vous donne les clés.

- Nous avons... au contact de la matière dont sont fait les couloirs bleus, nous sentons notre énergie spirituelle disparaître. Que... que.. ce phénomène, il vous est familier ?

Le chef sembla d'abord surpris et puis secoua la tête.

- L'Enfer accueille les âmes des morts criminels. Lorsque nous arrivons, notre énergie spirituelle est absorbée par ce lieu. Seuls ceux qui ont la puissance d'âme de... de lutter contre cette absorption sont encore là sous une forme physique. Les plus faibles sont définitivement absorbés par l'Enfer, ceux qui ne peuvent pas lutter assez finissent sous la forme des créatures que vous avez déjà croisé. Et les plus forts restent sous une forme physique humaine.

- Comme vous ?

- Comme nous. C'est la première fois que je vois des shinigamis dans le royaume des morts alors je ne peux pas être affirmatif, mais il me semble logique que les flux d'énergie de ce lieu combattent votre reiatsu et le détruise. Car votre énergie spirituelle n'est pas de ce lieu et risquerait de lui porter atteinte.

- Attendez... Renji leva la main brusquement. Cela veut dire que ce n'est pas que lorsque nous touchons les murs bleus que notre énergie spirituelle est attaquée ?

Le chef eut un signe d'impuissance.

- Je ne saurais dire. Pour nous autres, qui sommes arrivés ici sous forme de hollow, l'absorption se fait progressivement, que l'on touche les murs ou non. Mais c'est vrai que la proximité avec la structure physique de l'Enfer accélère le phénomène.

- Dans ces grottes, sommes-nous à l'abri ?

- Relativement. Mais le processus est inexorable.

Renji se tourna vers ses deux compagnons et ouvrit la bouche en grand. Sasakibe approuva.

- Oui, le froid, il est toujours là.

- Le froid ? Intervint le chef des créatures.

- Nous ressentons un froid inhabituel ici. Normalement, sur terre, nous ne sommes pas sensibles.

Derrière le chef, la première créature, qui les avait délivré, s'agita et glissa quelques mots à la créature sur le trône.

Les trois shinigamis lancèrent un regard interrogatif aux deux êtres.

- Eperkomai me dit qu'elle a déjà vu cela arriver.

- Hein ?

- Un shinigami ici.

- Quand ?

La créature secoua la tête et le chef soupira.

- Je suis désolé, le temps n'a pas de signification ici, nous ne pouvons en déterminer l'écoulement avec précision et dans les mêmes termes que sur terre ou chez les shinigamis.

Renji soupira à son tour.

- Et que lui est-il arrivé ? Questionna Ichigo qui commençait vaguement à avoir les foies. Lui, entre le destin des hollows et celui des shinigamis, il sentait qu'il allait se récupérer la pire part.

- Elle me dit que... le chef sembla hésiter une seconde. Qu'il se plaignait également de ce froid. Et petit à petit le froid se faisait plus fort pour lui. Et il a fini par disparaître, toute son énergie spirituelle détruite par l'action de l'Enfer.

- Quoi !

Le chef leva la main à nouveau pour les faire taire.

- Mais cela prend du temps. D'après Eperkomai, il faut au moins sept fois le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que nous vous avons trouvé.

- Un peu moins alors, nous étions déjà dans les Enfers depuis quelques temps quand vous nous avez trouvé, remarqua Ichigo.

Il voulut demander ce qui pouvait lui arriver, avec son reiatsu hybride, mais quelque chose l'en retint. Ce fut Sasakibe qui reprit.

- J'imagine que dans ces grottes, le temps de survie est accru ?

- Sans aucun doute. Il faut que vous compreniez que l'Enfer doit percevoir l'intrusion de shinigamis comme une menace et tente de se débarrasser de ce qui pourrait la... l'infecter.

- L'infecter ?

- Je ne vois pas de meilleure comparaison. L'Enfer vous vois comme un genre de virus, qu'il doit détruire pour ne pas être détruit par vous. Il n'y a pas de...

- Attendez ! Renji avait crié et son regard se teintait subitement d'affolement. Quelle était notre chance de tomber sur des grottes comme la votre ?

- Par hasard ? Aucune chance, ces grottes sont rares et bien gardées.

- Sasakibe, la radio !

La shinigami eut une mimique ennuyée.

- C'est Ebisu qui l'avait.

- Alors je dois y aller.

- Quoi ?

- T'es malade ! Cria Ichigo à son tour.

Les êtres de l'Enfer observaient la scène sans comprendre.

- Je dois le prévenir.

- Quoi ?

- Les autres, ils vont... ça... Ils vont disparaître.

Sasakibe fronça les sourcils et ne se retint d'envoyer son poing dans la gueule de Renji que parce qu'il avait été son chef d'escadron dans la onzième et qu'il avait été un bon chef qui ne prenait pas de décisions idiotes. À voir s'il n'avait pas changé entre temps.

- Byakuya...

- Renji, arrête. Ils vont se démerder. Nous on doit...

- Il faut y aller ! Hurla presque Renji, la colère se mêlant à la peur dans sa voix. Je dois... pour lui.

Finalement, elle ne se retint plus. Il allait prendre une décision idiote, elle lui mit la mandale la plus forte qu'elle pouvait, ce qui envoya Renji valser contre le sol.

- T'en veux une autre toi ! Grogna Sasakibe entre ses dents.

Et soudain la voix rocailleuse du chef couvrit leur conciliabule.

- Vous êtes... plus nombreux ?

Ce fut Ichigo qui répondit, laissant les deux autres se défier du regard.

- Ouais. On s'est séparés.

Brusquement le chef se leva et continua, un étrange ton grave au fond de la voix.

- Par où sont-ils allés ?

Ichigo secoua la tête.

- Je serais incapable de le dire, c'est un vrai labyrin...

Renji le coupa.

- Dans le couloir où vous nous avez trouvé. Deux kilomètres en amont, à peu près, il y a une grande salle, avec un autre chemin qui part dans la direction opposée. C'est là qu'ils sont partis.

- Vous êtes arrivés dans cette grande salle ?

- Un peu avant cette salle. Pourquoi ?

Le chef et deux des autres êtres des Enfers se regardèrent et se lancèrent dans une conversation à mi-voix, tellement rapidement que personne ne put en saisir la teneur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le chef darda sur Renji un regard compatissant.

- Vous pouvez comptez vos compagnons comme perdus. Ils sont sur le territoire d' Exantlès.

- Et ce... Exantlès... c'est... ?

- Un candidat potentiel au titre de roi des Enfers. Et c'est le pire.

- Facile pour vous de dire ça.

- Ce n'est pas que de la rivalité. Nous nous livrons une guerre sans merci, mais lui... il n'a pas hésité à modifier la structure des Enfers pour amasser de la puissance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- On s'en fout, intervint Renji, il faut y aller. Rapidement. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, je vous rappelle que chaque seconde qui passe, nous perdons notre reiatsu et eux aussi. Et ils ne sont pas au courant du danger.

Le chef se leva et saisit brutalement Renij par le bras, lui arrachant un cri perçant. La poigne était ferme et serrée, elle lui broyait le bras.

- Vous n'irez nulle part, certainement pas chez Exantlès. Si vraiment vous devez faire cesser la venue des zoha dans le monde des humains, nous pouvons vous donner le maximum d'informations nécessaires mais cela ne doit pas aller plus loin. Dès que vous aurez vos réponses, vous pourrez repartir par là où vous êtes arrivés.

Renji serra ses poings, près à lutter pour se libérer de la solide prise. Et finalement, il retira son bras violemment, le souffle court et une veine battant à sa tempe.

- Que savez-vous ?

Le chef, qui semblait lui aussi calmer sa colère, s'écarta de Renji d'un pas mal assuré, il se tourna vers celui qui répondait au nom d'Eperkomai.

- Tu peux les mener au vieux ?

L'autre hocha la tête et attrapa Renji par la manche de son kosode en murmurant.

- Suivez-moi.

Le long des couloirs, Sasakibe en profita pour entamer la conversation, ce qui lui semblait une priorité absolue, vue la situation précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Combien êtes-vous à vivre ici ?

- Ici ? Une centaine.

- Une centaine ! Et en tout ?

Eperkomai haussa les épaules.

- Qui sait ? Depuis le départ du roi, il n'y a plus d'autorité en Enfer, il n'y a pas de recensement.

- Et votre chef est candidat au poste ?

Eperkomai s'arrêta un instant, fixa Ichigo qui rougit sous le regard intense.

- Enosi-Kto est certainement le mieux placé. Comme je vous l'ai dit nous sommes une centaine ici, parce que la majorité le soutient. Exantlès est son principal rival. Le seul qui puisse le mettre en danger.

- Un roi des Enfers élu démocratiquement. Les temps changent.

- Ne croyez pas ça. C'est le plus fort qui gagne. Et pour l'instant, on ne sait pas trop qui est le plus fort des deux. »

Et puis le silence. Et Renji qui cherchait discrètement un moyen de se tirer de là, de retrouver leur chemin, de retrouver son capitaine et de le faire sortir de là. Ce n'était pas le danger qui lui faisait peur. Il avait toute confiance en la capacité de Byakuya à latter tous les ennemis qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Non, c'était quand Eperkomai avait parlé de « disparaître » au sujet du précédent shinigami. Disparaître... non, ça il ne le voulait pas. Au pire, si Byakuya devait mourir, et il sentit sa rage refaire surface à cette seule idée, Renji voulait pouvoir se recueillir quelque part, avoir un corps à serrer dans ses bras, voir une dernière fois son visage si noble. Il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse sans laisser de traces. Il devait aller le retrouver.

Sasakibe sentit la crise du vice-capitaine arriver de loin et relança la conversation pour faire diversion.

« Tout à l'heure, votre chef a parlé de « zoa », ce sont les créatures que nous avons vu dans le monde des vivants ?

Leur guide hocha la tête.

- Des « zoha », car pour nous ils sont comme des animaux.

- Ah. »

Et voyant que Renji commençait à zieuter à droite et à gauche, cherchant un chemin de traverse pour leur fausser compagnie, Sasakibe enchaîna. Elle avait encore plein de questions en réserve au cas où.

« Excusez-moi si je suis trop indiscrète mais... heu... vous êtes un homme ou une femme ?

Eperkomai s'arrêta à nouveau et eu l'air songeur.

- Hé bien... lorsque nous devenons ainsi, lorsque nous passons d'âme morte à hollow, nous perdons notre différenciation sexuelle.

Finalement Renji se mit à tendre l'oreille malgré lui. Ichigo aussi d'ailleurs, mais lui il écoutait depuis le début. Faut bien dire ce qui est, ce sont des hommes, ils sont faibles.

- Dans ma vie humaine j'étais une femme. Ici, rien ne me distingue des mes semblables. Nous recevons un nouveau nom si nous survivons aux premiers temps de notre séjour en Enfer.

- Et vous... enfin, il n'y a pas de couple ici ?

Le regard de leur guide se fit sombre et infiniment triste. Quelque chose de furieux également passa en lui.

- En Enfer, toute envie nous est enlevé, nous n'avons plus aucune habilité à prodiguer ou donner de l'amour.

Renji se sentit perdre pied. C'était pas du tout le truc à dire au moment où il craignait plus que tout de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Vraiment pas.

- Nous ne pouvons que nous rappeler de ce qu'est l'amour. De ce qu'est la chaleur d'un cœur lié au nôtre. Il n'y a que le souvenir qui rend cet enfer supportable.

Le cœur du vice-capitaine loupa un battement, puis deux. Puis il ouvrit la bouche en grand pour respirer. Pourrais-je vivre uniquement de son souvenir ? Non.

- Et le pire, c'est qu'avec le temps, les souvenirs passent et disparaissent à leur tout. Le temps ici efface tout. J'étais mariée durant ma vie humaine, j'avais un fils. Et bien je suis même incapable de me souvenir de son visage.

C'en fut trop pour Renji qui poussa Sasakibe et agrippa l'épaule décharnée d'Eperkomai.

- Je dois y aller. Dis-moi comment me rendre sur le territoire de cet Exantlès. Maintenant !

L'être de l'Enfer eut un hoquet de surprise. Le ton d'un commandement, l'autorité qui émanait de la voix de l'officier, il n'en avait pas entendu de tels depuis des années, des siècles peut-être.

- Écoute ça. Dans l'autre groupe, il y a un homme que j'aime. Il représente tout pour moi. Alors dis-moi comment y aller. Comprends-moi, tu as perdu le souvenir de ceux que tu aimes, ne laisse pas cela m'arriver.

Ébranlé par la puissance de la demande, la chaleur qui rayonnait de Renji, Eperkomai désigna un couloir qu'ils avaient passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- En le suivant, tu seras hors des grottes rapidement, ensuite, il faut que tu continues tout droit sur une dizaine de kilomètres et après, tu devrais être sur le territoire d'Exantlès. »

Fébrilement, Renji serra la créature dans ses bras en la remerciant de tout son cœur et il fila en direction du couloir. Mais Sasakibe lui barra la route, hors d'elle.

« Que fais-tu ? Si tu le lances à sa poursuite, tu vas mourir !

- Nan je vais le sauver !

- Il ne voudrait pas que tu meures si bêtement, réfléchis un peu à la division ! Que feront-ils sans vous deux ?

- M'en fous. Moi je ne peux rien sans lui, alors je vais le sauver. »

- kurosaki, fais quelque chose !

- Je viens avec toi Renji. »

Et les deux hommes filèrent en courant, laissant leur consœur derrière eux.

**A SUIVRE..**

**le 2 janvier (si vous avez décuvé de la fête du 31)**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes mais pas alcooliques :

Appoloosa : merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que si tu préfères les OS, ça doit te changer. On est contents que ça te fasses bien rire, cette fic n'a pas d'autre ambitions (ou presque) et bien sûr, on est heureux que l'histoire ta plaise aussi. Pour le nombre de chapitres... disons qu'il en reste entre trois et six, selon notre inspiration sur le moment.

Pioush : merci d'être accro... surtout ne fait pas de cure de désintoxication, c'est pas la peine, toute notre came est 100% bio et sans OGM. y'a que du bon ! Ravis de te donner un petit plaisir dans tes journées.

Et à toutes les fidèles : on vous aime (beaucoup).

Et pour les heureuses gagnantes de fics cadeaux, elles seront livrées pour Noël.

Loli&Jimi


	31. Le devoir IV bis

Comment ça, y'a plus de disclaimer ? Mais c'est bon, y'a 20 chapitres avec le disclaimer, bordel.

NA : pour ceux que l'invasion du grec hérisse... mais allez vous faire foutre ! Tite Kubo nous abreuve d'espagnol, je vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas caser du grec ici ou là.

NA2 : ceci est en fait la partie 2/3 du chapitre concerné. Ouais, on est comme ça chez nous, quand on aime on compte pas.

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le devoir IV (bis)**

_« Sous ton courroux tous nos jours déclinent, nous consommons nos années comme un soupir »_

Ps. 90, 9

* * *

Rapidement, Byakuya et ses compagnons avaient senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sachant déjà que les murs bleutés pouvaient absorber leur reiatsu, ils évitèrent soigneusement de s'en approcher trop, évoluant en colonne dans les couloirs.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, ils firent brusquement face à un véritable mur, en dur. Un cul de sac.

« Hé ben on a pris le mauvais chemin, soupira Matsumoto en secoua sa longue chevelure rousse.

Levant la main pour imposer le silence, Rukia murmura doucement.

- Écoutez. »

Effectivement, dressant l'oreille, tous finirent par distinguer des bruits sourds, comme des coups portés contre un mur épais.

- On dirait... comme des coups de boutoir.

Lentement Agido s'approcha du mur et, le plus proche possible sans pour autant le toucher, il tendit sa tête, l'oreille face au mur.

- Et ça vient de là. On dirait que quelqu'un essaye de détruire le mur.

- Bon, ben y'a qu'à attendre que le mur pète.

Le regard polaire de Kuchiki se posa sur Agido qui avait déjà bien assez froid sans ça.

- Reculez tous, tenez-vous prêts, lâcha Byakuya d'un ton sans réplique.

Et pour accompagner son dernier ordre, il brandit lui-même Senbonzakura et se mit en garde devant le mur qui vibrait maintenant à force d'être malmené.

Progressivement, les vibrations se firent plus fortes, les coups moins sourds, le sol également se mit à trembler, le sol bleuté lui-même semblait se tordre sous la violence des coups.

Matsumoto déglutit et resserra sa prise sur la poignée de Haineko.

- Quoi qu'il y ait derrière ce mur, c'est puissant. »

Rukia hocha la tête en silence.

Il y eut d'abord une lézarde, minuscule et fine, qui ouvrit un fil noir dans le mur. Et puis, elle grandit, elle étendit ses longues griffes comme une araignée étend sa toile. Et enfin, un choc plus puissant que les autres fit s'effriter le mur, avant de le faire exploser dans un jet de pierres.

Les quatre shinigamis levèrent leur sabre dans un bel ensemble, protégeant leur visage des pierres expulsées.

Et dans la poussière soulevée par l'écroulement, une minuscule silhouette se dessina, une ombre à côté de laquelle le mur était démesurément immense.

Alors qu'ils retenaient leur souffle pour ne pas avaler de la poussière, les shinigamis reculèrent instinctivement à la vue de cette petite silhouette. De deux choses l'une, soit ce n'était pas cette créature qui avait détruit le mur, et dans ce cas, ils devaient s'attendre à voir apparaître l'auteur du démolissage, soit c'était bien cette demie-portion qui avait détruit le mur et dans ce cas, ils avaient deux fois plus de raisons de se méfier, car une telle force dans un être si petit ne pouvait qu'être dangereuse.

Un sourire rempli d'un nombre déraisonnable de dents barra le visage de la petite créature. Bien que menue, elle était tout sauf mignonne, plutôt squelettique et osseuse, les membres disproportionnés par rapport au reste de son corps et son crâne semblait étrangement ouvert sous une peau incroyablement pâle.

« Quarante-deux ! »

Et dissipant la fumée, la petite chose parcourut une dizaine de mètres en deux enjambée rapides mais stoppa nette son départ de course en se télescopant littéralement dans la poitrine de Matsumoto, ce qui leur arracha un cri à toutes les deux.

Par réflexe, envoya son poing dans la figure de la petite chose, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que ses formes généreuses se faisaient agresser, et puis, elle sentit d'un seul coup son dos se glacer, ses fesses et ses cuisses se figer, et un hurlement se bloqua dans la gorge. Le sol. Elle était affalée par terre et la moitié de son corps était en contact avec le sol bleu et doucement élastique, qui avait épousé ses formes pour mieux la vider de son énergie vitale.

Elle suffoqua quelques longues secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, avant qu'une ferme poigne ne la rattrape, la relève et la colle contre un corps chaud, brûlant d'une énergie réconfortante. Agido lui lança un regard qui parvenait à être sévère et taquin en même temps.

« Déjà en train de batifoler sur le sol avec le premier venu ? »

De leur côté, Byakuya et Rukia contemplait l'étrange petite chose qui venait de surgir devant eux avec circonspection. Elle était de toute évidence assez forte pour démolir cet énorme mûr toute seule, et la manière dont elle avait commencé à bondir trahissait une puissance fabuleuse. Mais à côté de ça, elle était incapable d'éviter un obstacle peu imposant et immobile. _Puissance, mais immaturité_, songea Byakuya, et il pensa, allez savoir pourquoi, tout de suite à Renji._ Petit mais costaud_, pensa Rukia avec un sentiment d'autosatisfaction inexplicable (!).

Et puis ils se penchèrent sur la créature. Et, à la grande surprise du capitaine, ce fut Rukia qui entama la conversation.

« Ça va ? Pas de mal ?

La petite chose secoua la tête en levant les deux mains ouvertes devant elle.

- Nan, c'tait ben mou !

- Quoi ? Cracha Rangiku, vexée. Ma poitrine est ferme à point !

La petite chose, en deux bonds, fut perchée sur la poitrine en question et fourrait son visage dedans, arrachant un nouveau hurlement à la propriétaire de la poitrine en question.

- C'ben doux, c' ben chaud, c'ben moelleux.

Agido esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Ça au moins, tout le monde est d'accord dessus.

La vice-capitaine allait répliquer d'un ton cassant quand une main fine mais puissante plongea également entre ses seins mais en ressortit immédiatement avec la tête de la petite créature.

- Nous avons des questions pour toi.

Muette de stupeur, Rangiku en oublia de filer une gifle au malotru qui osait lui mettre la main entre les seins (fût-ce pour en ôter une bestiole inconnue), et cela n'était pas plus mal, le malotru en question n'étant pas le genre d'homme qu'on peut gifler comme ça. Byakuya Kuchiki, tenant toujours la petite chose à bout de bras, répéta d'une voix plus grave.

- Nous avons des questions. As-tu un nom ?

- Epothis, murmura la petite chose, tourneboulée par ce qui lui arrivait.

Entre la découverte des avantages de proue de Matsumoto et celle de la froide brutalité de Kuchiki, la petite Epothis comprenait de moins en moins ce qui lui arrivait.

- Nii-sama, intervint Rukia, les joues écarlates. Je pense que c'est une enfant. Ne la...

Byakuya se tourna vers sa sœur, étonné de l'inquiétude qu'il percevait en elle.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de brutaliser un enfant, Rukia.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours aussi rougissante, et jeta un coup d'œil à Rangiku et Agido pour voir si eux aussi l'avait sentie, cette pression meurtrière brève mais réelle qui avait émanée du capitaine quelques secondes durant. Byakuya, parfaitement conscient de ce brusque accès de rage, n'avait pas réalisé le moins du monde que ses compagnons pouvaient avoir pris cela pour une réaction à l'encontre de cette petite chose. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il s'énervait, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la petite Epothis qui se balançait au bout de son bras.

- Que fais-tu là ? Continua-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu brisé ce mûr ?

- Passqu'il l'faut, Exantlès l'a c'mmandé.

- Qui est Exantlès ?

La petite eut une expression désolée, comme s'il était complètement stupide, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un rire étouffé chez Rangiku à qui Byakuya lança un regard tellement sombre et glaciale que la jeune femme recula malgré elle.

- C'est l'boss.

- Le boss ?

- Ouais, not' boss.

- Et tu en as démoli quarante-deux ?

- Sûr ! J'suis l'premier. Les aut' sont ben plus lents.

Byakuya fit quelques pas et plaça la petite créature dans les bras de Rukia qui eut un sourire d'excuse en sentant la confusion de celle-ci.

- Conduis-nous à ton boss, Epothis, nous devons le voir.

- J'sais pas si j'peux.

En se baissant, Byakuya mit son regard face à celui de la petite et lui asséna le regard « ne-discute-pas-avec-moi » qui la fit reculer contre Rukia et puis elle hocha la tête et tendit le doigt vers la direction d'où elle venait.

- C'par là. J'vais vous conduire.

- Voilà. »

Et les quatre shinigamis se mirent en marche, suivant Rukia qui portait toujours Epothis.

À part le brusque accès de colère de Byakuya, que seule Rukia ne parvenait pas à oublier, la situation semblait tourner plutôt bien, étant donné qu'ils allaient pouvoir entrer en contact avec un chef, ce qui était le meilleur moyen de collecter des informations.

Et de se retrouver dans les pires emmerdes, mais ça fait tellement partie de leur job qu'ils ne font même plus attention.

Rapidement, Epothis les mena à une nouvelle vaste salle, dans laquelle la matière bleue qui composait murs, sols et plafonds semblait presque sculptée tant elle prenait des formes gracieuses et aériennes.

Arrivés là, et malgré tous leurs efforts pour rester concentrés sur leur mission, les quatre shinigamis se trouvèrent le nez en l'air, à contempler le spectacle insensé qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Le seul à se reprendre assez rapidement fut Byakuya, qui sentit à nouveau cette irritation l'envahir, incapable cette fois, de s'en expliquer la cause. Il n'avait nulle raison d'être irrité contre Renji ici, comme il l'avait été dans ce couloir, à cause de cette petite créature.

Rapidement, il retourna son attention à Epothis et reprit.

« Où est ton boss ? »

Elle indiqua d'une petite mains osseuse le fond de la salle, où semblait se découper de nouveaux reliefs, plus bruts, moins délicats, mais tout aussi travaillés. Et ils se dirigèrent là-bas rapidement.

Arrivés au fond de la salle, ils purent réaliser que ces reliefs étaient en fait des petites habitations creusées dans la matière bleue et tous inspectèrent les constructions avec curiosité. Vivre dans l'une d'entre elle signifiait la mort pour tout être doté d'énergie spirituelle, ce qui signifiait tout simplement que les créatures qu'ils croisaient autour de ces habitations en étaient dépourvues, à commencer par Epothis. À cette pensée, Rukia sentit son bras trembler elle portait un être vivant et pensant, un être doué de raison et de volonté, mais dépourvu d'énergie spirituelle, ce qui lui semblait parfaitement choquant.

Autour d'eux, une petite foule d'êtres commençait à se former, curieux et, pour beaucoup, limite hostiles. L'un d'entre eux s'avança et s'adressa à Epothis avec une espèce de respect que tous les shinigamis présents comparèrent immédiatement à la déférence que suscitait Yachiru parmi ses hommes.

« Epothis ! Qui sont-ils ? Que viennent-ils faire ici ?

La petite se redressa sans pour autant descendre des bras de Rukia.

- Y viennent voir Exantlès.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas. »

Réalisant soudain que c'était typiquement le genre de chose qu'elle aurait dû demander, Epothis tourna la tête vers Rukia qui secoua la tête. Elle-même n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son frère comptait faire avec cet Exantlès.

Alors elle sentit une poigne ferme lui attraper l'épaule et elle lutta contre le réflexe brûlant qui avait dirigé sa main automatiquement sur la poignée de son épée. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de créer un incident par agressivité. Une voix grave et rocailleuse, tranchant avec les sonorités plutôt aigrelettes et criardes des voix dans la foule, lui ordonna assez sèchement de lâcher sa passagère.

« Epothis, ne devrais-tu pas briser les murs ?

La petite créature hocha la tête mais ne partit pas, elle bondit à nouveau dans les bras de Rukia, puis sur ses épaules, puis sur sa tête et, bien assise, s'adressa au nouveau venu avec excitation.

- Mais ils voulaient t'voir ! J'les ai am'né ici alors ! J'peux pas tout faire.

- Et bien maintenant qu'ils sont arrivés, retourne casser les murs. C'est bien plus important. »

Après un instant durant lequel la petite défiait le grand du regard, ce dernier finit par indiquer d'un mouvement sec la sortie de la salle et elle se résigna dans un soupir exagéré. En un nouveau bond, elle se trouva dans le décolleté de Rangiku et fourra sa tête entre ses seins, avant de repartir à toute vitesse dans le couloir.

« Quelle... elle est... »

Les mots manquaient à la vice-capitaine pour exprimer son désarroi. Au même moment, l'homme qui avait ordonné à Epothis de partir éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Faut lui pardonner. Epothis n'a sûrement jamais touché quelque chose de si doux qu'une poitrine de femme. Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est pas ce qui court les rues ici.

Seul Agido hocha la tête. Faut dire que c'était le seul des shinigamis qui avait pris le temps de repérer les créatures les plus attirantes physiquement, notant au passage leur pseudo-asexualité et leur manque total de formes.

- Alors comme ça vous voulez me voir, shinigamis ? Et pourquoi cela ?

Au mot de « shinigami », un murmure choqué parcourut la foule, mais d'une voix forte et autoritaire, Exantlès rappela tout le monde à l'ordre.

- Retournez donc à vos occupations ! Vous êtes en vacances pour traîner comme ça ?

Et il se planta face à eux.

Ils purent alors mieux le détailler. Plus grand et moins fin que les autres habitants, la même peau pâle tirée sur les des os proéminents, la même démarche souple, presque féline. Et, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient eu le temps de voir des habitants de ce monde, il portait une espèce de ceinture en bandoulière, et son regard était sombre, les pupilles noires et vives.

Malgré son absence d'énergie spirituelle, Rukia ne put s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose de... charismatique en lui. Un sentiment d'attraction, de force, qui le faisait effectivement sortir du lot.

Ce fut Byakuya qui répondit. En un regard il avait pu jauger lui aussi l'autorité naturelle qui rayonnait de ce boss, et dans un geste de reconnaissance réciproque, Exantlès avait concentrée son attention sur le capitaine.

- Nous avons constaté des intrusions de créatures des Enfers dans le monde des vivants. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

L'air d'Exantlès se fit sombre et il se tassa, comme écrasé par la question.

- Je savais que ça arriverait un jour.

Alerté par ce ton aux limites du désespoir, le capitaine s'avança et fit face à l'être de l'Enfer.

- Que savez-vous ?

Exantlès dévisagea Byakuya et puis hocha la tête.

- Suivez-moi, vous allez comprendre. »

Ils parcoururent ainsi quelques centaines de mètres pour se retrouver à l'autre bout de l'immense salle, là où une minuscule ouverture ouvrait sur une salle plus petite. Dans cette petite salle, les murs étaient d'un bleu bien plus foncé, ils étaient aussi plus épais, mais, lorsque le boss appuya sa main sur la partie la plus foncée, le mur se mit à se déformer et à onduler, comme s'il ne s'était s'agit que d'un ballon rempli d'eau prêt à exploser si on le frôlait.

« Voilà. C'est ainsi que se forment les trous.

La salle n'était pas vide, au contraire, un certain nombre de ces êtres s'activait, dressant des espèces de filets le long des murs, massant ceux-ci avec précautions en certains endroits. Et l'un de ces travailleurs vint les rejoindre et, s'accoudant sur l'épaule d'Exantlès avec un certain manque de déférence, il était un peu plus grand que lui, ce qui en faisait un véritable géant selon les critères des shinigamis, mais plus maigre, cadavérique.

- On est en place, boss. La petite a bien bossé, la pression a diminué de moitié depuis un cycle et demi.

- Bien. Orin va vous expliquer mieux que moi comment des créatures d'ici se trouvent de l'autre côté.

En disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'être en question qui accusa le coup avec un léger tremblement.

- De l'autre côté ? Cela va si loin ?

- Faut croire que oui.

Orin se retourna quelques minutes pour crier des instructions aux hommes qui s'activaient et attrapa Exantlès par le bras.

- Okay, on va en parler, mais pas ici. »

Et il les traîna vers ce qui semblait être une maison creusée dans les murs bleus. Au soulagement des shinigamis, le mobilier n'était pas fait de cette même matière bleu et ils purent prendre place autour d'une table basse.

« Vous venez d'où ? Fit Orin.

- Je me nomme Byakuya Kuchiki et je commande cette mission. Nous sommes des shinigamis venus pour découvrir l'origine de ces perturbations. Pourquoi des créatures de l'Enfer se retrouvent-elles dans le monde des vivants ?

Orin hocha la tête.

- Ce que vous avez vu dans la petite cave, c'est un pan de la structure des Enfers qui approche de son point de rupture. Quand cela arrive, le mur se désagrège et forme un trou. Il peut aussi exploser, quand la pression est trop forte trop rapidement, dans ce cas, c'est assez dangereux, c'est pour ça qu'on contrôle ce genre de phénomène de très près.

- C'est ce qui créé des fuites ? Coupa Rangiku, cherchant à comprendre.

Orin secoua la tête.

- En principe, ça ne devrait pas. Normalement les murs en contact avec les autres mondes sont différents, ils évacuent automatiquement la pression en relâchant de l'énergie spirituelle dans l'atmosphère... enfin, dans notre atmosphère.

- Alors ?

- Alors, il semble que, récemment, la pression soit devenue trop forte par endroits. Par exemple, le mur qu'on est en train de sécuriser a vu sa pression tripler en moins de deux cycles, c'est énorme.

- Un cycle ça fait ... ? Demanda Agido.

Orin eut l'air embêté. Il se tourna vers Exantlès qui secoua la tête.

- Impossible à dire. Un cycle correspond à la dissolution d'une certaine quantité d'énergie spirituelle dans l'atmosphère mais en temps humain, c'est impossible à dire.

- Peu importe. Et récemment la pression augmente, ce qui empêche les murs extérieurs de se réguler, et provoque des déchirure dans cette matière bleu ?

- C'est exactement ça.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de la raison qui fait que cette pression augmente ?

Les deux êtres des Enfers se regardèrent avec une espèce d'hésitation. Et Exantlès répondit par une question.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là exactement ?

Byakuya ne consulta personne pour répondre et décida qu'il n'y avait pas de risques à dire la vérité.

- Ces intrusions dans le monde des vivants nuisent à notre tâche. Elles doivent cesser.

Rukia prit la parole à son tour, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de son frère.

- Ces... ces trous nuisent également à l'intégrité des frontières entre les différents niveau de réalité. Pour l'instant nous avons seulement découvert des créatures venues de Enfers dans le monde des humains, mais nul ne sait jusqu'où peuvent aller ces intrusions.

Byakuya ajouta un regard noir à son air sévère. Ça, on n'était pas obligé de le dire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Agido, qui étudiait attentivement leurs hôtes depuis le début, intervint à son tour. Ce n'était qu'une impression, mais il était presque certain de ce qu'il allait avancer. Au pire, c'était un coup de poker. Mais il sentit qu'il devait suivre cette intuition qui s'imposait à lui.

- Vous êtes dépendants de l'énergie spirituelle qui vous entoure. Sans elle vous ne pouvez exister. Ces ruptures dans la structure de l'Enfer portent atteinte à vos capacités, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Finalement Exantlès se pencha vers lui.

- Depuis combien de temps les shinigamis étudient-ils les Enfers ?

Agido eut un sourire malicieux.

- Bien assez longtemps. Nous nous intéressons à tout ce qui vit. Même une forme de vie incomplète comme la vôtre.

Finalement Exantlès hocha la tête.

- Voilà. Le fond du problème. Nous avons déjà dû déserter certaines parties de l'Enfer. Seuls les dzoha ont la possibilité d'y vivre. Enfin, c'est surtout qu'ils n'ont pas les capacités de réflexion pour réaliser qu'ils vont finir par mourir.

- Les dzoa ?

- Dzoha. Ce sont les êtres qui ont pu lutter assez pour ne pas se diluer entièrement dans la structure de l'Enfer, mais pas assez pour savoir garder leur intégrité psychique. Cette intégration incomplète à l'Enfer en fait des créatures très résistantes, car elles sont toujours liée à l'énergie spirituelle de l'Enfer, mais fragile, car une fois ce lien rompu, elle sont incapable de se maintenir.

- Mais dans ce cas...

Rangiku ne termina pas sa question, laissant Agido répondre.

- Notre énergie spirituelle se fait absorber petit à petit par cet endroit.

Les deux êtres de l'Enfer échangèrent à nouveau un regard, mais effaré cette fois. Et finalement Exantlès éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Vous êtes vraiment venus ici dans savoir cela ? Vous êtes fous ! Ici, les shinigamis ne font pas long feu, ils ne tiennent même pas un cycle dans notre atmosphère. Ici votre existence même est violemment rejetée par cet endroit.

Byakuya tenta de remettre ensembles les informations qu'il recevait depuis son arrivée. Ils étaient en danger. Moins d'un cycle... mais si seulement ils pouvaient savoir à quoi correspondait un cycle, ce serait bien plus utile.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une raison de rire.

- Pardonne-moi, gamin, mais c'est à mourir de rire au contraire.

Rukia sentit la colère monter en elle. « Gamin » ? Agido et Rangiku étouffèrent chacun un ricanement à voix basse.

- Je suis une fille.

- Ah pardon. On n'a plus l'habitude de faire la différence ici.

Avec un sourire radieux, Rangiku poussa sa poitrine en avant, histoire de montrer que, pour elle, y'avait pas de doutes à avoir.

- Et qu'est-ce qui provoque ce changement dans la pression qui s'exerce sur la structure de ce monde ? S'enquit Byakuya qui avait à peine réalisé qu'être prise pour un garçon froissait sa chère sœur.

Là encore, les deux êtres échangèrent un regard sombre. À tel point qu'on pouvait en arriver à se demander s'ils ne communiquaient pas par télépathie.

- Vous avez vu Epothis...

Exantlès marqua une pause.

- Comme tous ceux dont la force le permet, elle détruit les murs de roc construits depuis plusieurs centaines de cycles dans notre monde.

- Les murs ?

Orin continua.

- Oui, ces murs qui sont bâtis pour délimiter nos territoires depuis la disparition du précédent roi des Enfers. À chaque épisode de division, nous avons construit des murs de séparation, de sécurité, des murs pour nous tenir hors de portée les uns des autres. Or, ce faisant, les murs canalisent l'énergie de l'Enfer et la bloquent certains points, ce qui créé des nœuds de tension.

- Qui se déchirent et provoquent des ouvertures sur le monde des vivants.

- Exactement jeune homme, or depuis la disparition du roi des Enfers, les murs se sont multipliés, aussi nombreux que les candidats à la succession. Ce n'est pas drôle mademoiselle.

Orin s'était interrompu et tançait Rangiku avec sévérité.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne...

À vrai dire Agido et elle ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire, vue la tête qu'avait tiré Byakuya en se voyant appeler « jeune homme ».

- Je compatis à cette catastrophe. Mais pourquoi ne pas construire les murs dans la même matière que le reste des Enfers ?

- Par ce que cette matière est la substance même de l'Enfer : un magma d'énergie sans volonté propre, sans âme et sans capacité à agir. Ce n'est pas comme une pierre, nous ne pouvons la travailler.

Rukia le coupa.

- Mais ces maisons, cette vaste pièce, celle où nous sommes arrivés, tout cela semble être construit, sculpté !

- Non. Tout cela est l'œuvre de la volonté agissante de quelques uns d'entre nous extrêmement puissants. Il faut être nombreux et posséder une capacité à manier les énergies spirituelles hors du commun pour faire cela. À vrai dire, la dernière véritable construction remonte à l'époque où la roi des Enfers était encore là. Il en a dirigé certaines. La plupart sont plus vieilles que nous. Le secret de leur construction remonte à la nuit des temps.

- Mais si ces murs ont été construits depuis des centaines de cycles, alors le problème devait exister auparavant.

- Certainement, affirma Orin. Mais cela s'est accentué avec les récentes luttes pour le siège de roi des Enfers. Et surtout, à cause de la stratégie d'un des prétendants.

- Ah ?

- Oui. L'un d'entre eux utilise les grottes et les constructions de pierre pour protéger ses partisans. Or, ce faisant, il soustrait une partie de l'énergie spirituelle qui devrait arriver à l'Enfer.

- Comment cela ?

Exantlès toussa bruyamment et lança un regard suspicieux à Agido.

- Je croyais que vous étiez informés sur nous ?

- Le renseignement n'est pas une science exacte. Alors, comment peut-il soustraire de l'énergie spirituelle à l'Enfer ? Et quelle incidence cela a-t-il ?

- Pour l'incidence, c'est plutôt facile à imaginer, fit Rukia avec amertume. Sans énergie spirituelle pour se renouveler, la structure des Enfers s'affaiblit. Cette expérience résonnait douloureusement en elle, elle l'avait déjà vécue.

- Tout à fait jeune fille, confirma Orin en hochant la tête. Quant à la manière de soustraire de l'énergie spirituelle à l'Enfer... et bien, Enosi-Kto_c'est son nom_, assemble ses partisans dans de vastes cavernes. Nous ne pouvons pas y vivre confortablement longtemps, car nous sommes coupés de la structure de l'Enfer, ce qui nous coup de notre énergie vitale. Mais pour les nouveaux arrivants, c'est une aubaine, car ils ne risquent pas de se faire absorber par l'Enfer, ni de devenir des dzoha. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Petit à petit bien sûr, leur énergie spirituelle s'évanouit, elle est absorbée. Mais cela dure plus longtemps.

Exantlès continua.

- L'immense majorité des êtres qui arrivent en Enfer est absorbée. C'est ainsi, ceux qui restent sont une minorité chanceuse et plus forte que le reste. Avec ses méthodes, Enosi-Kto permet à ces êtres faibles d'échapper à leur destin.

- Le but est louable mais...

Exantlès coupa net la phrase de Rangiku.

- Nous sommes en Enfer. Les plus forts survivent, les faibles disparaissent. Et cet idiot d'Enosi ne le réalise pas. Tout comme il ne réalise pas pleinement le mal qu'il fait à notre monde en agissant de la sorte.

Byakuya, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à là, écoutant attentivement et tournant dans tous les sens les informations qu'il recevait, finit par intervenir.

- Dans tous les cas, cela doit cesser.

- Nous nous attelons à cette tâche depuis une dizaine de cycles maintenant. Protesta Orin, l'ai plus las d'un seul coup. Mais cela semble sans fin. Contrôler les points de rupture, démolir des murs... et tout cela restera vain si nous ne parvenons pas à sortir Enosi-Kto et sa bande de leurs grottes.

Le regard inquisiteur d'Exantlès se posa sur Byakuya et ce dernier ne comprit qu'une seconde trop tard ce qu'il y avait à comprendre.

- Puisque vous êtes là pour régler ce problème, ce serait peut-être temps de s'y mettre sérieusement et l'aller le déloger de son repère ?

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le petite groupe et même le sourire d'Agido s'évanouit alors que l'aura glaciale de Kuchiki s'élevait avec fureur. Brusquement les deux êtres se tassèrent sur leur chaise, l'air particulièrement effrayés, un mouvement de recul et une parfaite terreur au fond des yeux. Le capitaine sentit cette terreur subite et lui-même recula un peu. _Étrange_. Il savait quel effet cela faisait de se prendre une telle aura en pleine face (il avait été à bonne école avec son grand-père), mais la réaction de deux êtres lui semblait disproportionnée, surtout de la part d'un chef de bande un peu important.

Exantlès leva la main.

- Cessez cela. Une fois en Enfer, nous ne connaissons plus la force des auras. La vôtre pourrait nous tuer si vous continuiez à en faire un tel usage !

Rukia ouvrit de grands yeux. L'effet de l'aura devait être incroyable pour qu'un tel homme avoue qu'elle pouvait le tuer. S'il y a bien une chose qu'on apprend vite à ne révéler à personne, c'est ce qui nous fait le plus de mal.

Byakuya cessa presque automatiquement d'exercer sa pression. Il n'était pas venu ici pour tuer qui que ce soit.

- Vraiment ? Fit-il simplement.

Et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Orin qui était aux limites de l'inconscience, puis sur Exantlès qui semblait encore sous le choc.

- Oui. Nous sommes vulnérables à cela. Comprenez que nul n'a d'aura... d'énergie spirituelle ici. L'Enfer absorbe tout. Nous vivons en parfaite dépendance de ce que cet environnement peut nous apporter d'énergie. Nous n'en produisons pas nous-même, contrairement à vous. C'est ce qui nous rend sensible à cela.

Matsumoto ne put empêcher de sourire.

- Ben dans ce cas c'est tout vu, on va trouver ce Esoni...

- Enosi-Kto.

- ... ouais, bref, on le trouve, on le tue à grand coup d'aura glacée et on s'en va. Problème règlé.

Byakuya sentit les regards de des shinigamis sur lui. En tant que chef, on attendait de lui qu'il prenne une décision. Seulement, la proposition du vice-capitaine lui paraissait tellement stupidement simple qu'il essayait par tous les moyens d'y trouver des failles. Ça ne pouvait pas se résumer à cela. Il se tourna vers Exantlès.

- Vous savez où nous pouvons trouver ces grottes ?

- Ouais.

- Combien sont-ils ?

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

- Difficile à dire, cent, deux-cent. Mais la plupart ne sont pas des guerriers. À vrai dire, si Enosi-Kto ramasse tous les traînes savates du coin, c'est aussi parce qu'il espère obtenir un large soutient populaire. Donner leur chance aux plus faibles augmente sa popularité.

Sur ce point au moins, le capitaine se sentit partager le point de vue de ce boss ; offrir un faux répit à des créatures destinées à mourir était au mieux de la naïveté, au pire, de la manipulation.

Byakuya hocha la tête et se leva, prenant garde à ne pas toucher le mur.

- Avant de prendre une décision, je dois contacter notre seconde équipe.

- Vous êtes plus nombreux ici ?

- Oui, et il faut que nous les informions de ce qui se passe ici. »

Un coup d'oeil à Rangiku qui s'était chargée des communications avec l'autre équipe et cette dernière appela sans plus attendre.

« Ici Rangiku, vous me recevez ?

Un long silence entrecoupé de parasites lui répondit.

- Ici Rangiku ! Équipe A. vous me recevez ?

À nouveau un long temps d'attente fut la seule réponse et Matsumoto commençait à désespérer lorsqu'un faible signal se fit entendre.

- Ici Ebi kriicht, équikriicht K. je vkriicht entend tkriicht mal.

- Ebisu, c'est Rangiku, où êtes vous ?

- Attkriichtqués. On a ékriichtparés. J'ai kriichtrendre la fkriichtte. Je ne saikriicht sont les autres.

- Ah ben merde.

Byakuya se tourna vers Exantlès et seulement remarqua qu'Orin était parti.

Y'a-t-il un repère, un moyen pour elle de nous rejoindre ?

Qu'elle demande à être conduite vers moi dès qu'elle trouvera des gens. C'est le meilleur moyen.

Rukia soupira et hocha la tête à l'adresse de Matsumoto. Celle-ci se pencha pour transmettre.

- Ebisu. Cherche Exantlès. Exantlès. Je répète Exantlès. Nous sommes chez lui. Exantlès. Je répète Exantlès.

- Exankriicht. C'est compkriicht. Je coukriicht communication.

- Communication coupée. »

« Bonne chance Ebisu », murmurèrent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

* * *

Quelque part dans les kilomètres de couloirs entre les deux camps, Epothis détruisait des murs avec entrain. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se télescope une fois de plus dans une poitrine. Force fut de constater que cette poitrine n'avait rien à voir avec l'opulence de Rangiku, bien au contraire, les fermes pectoraux de Renji déçurent la petite créature qui s'éjecta de l'obstacle à toute vitesse. Malheureusement pour elle, les bisho vont toujours par deux, ce qui fait qu'elle fut rapidement attrapée par Ichigo.

« C'est quoi ça ?

- Un boulet canon ?

- Nan, c'est pas assez rond.

Les deux garçons examinèrent le petit être avec curiosité.

- Coucou. Moi c'est Ichigo et toi ? »

Mais la petite resta muette de stupeur. Les mêmes. Les mêmes bestioles bizarres qui l'avaient forcée à les amener au boss quelques moment auparavant. Est-ce que c'étaient vraiment les même ou d'autres de la même espèce ? Non, d'autres, il ne se ressemblaient pas. Mais alors... eux... que voulaient-ils ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, un autre démolisseur arriva en courant après elle.

« Epothis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tout va bien ?

- Merde, elle était pas seule.

- C'est plutôt logique, on laisse pas les enfants seuls.

- Ichigo ta logique m'emmerde. »

Avant qu'ils aient pu dégainer, par réflexe, la petite se tordit dans tous les sens et cria à son comparse.

« Nan Katanankas laiss'les. C'est ben les mêm' qu'les aut' ! »

De surprise, Ichigo lâcha sa prise et la laissa tomber par terre.

« Elle parle !

Pour la peine, Renji lui fila un coup de genoux dans le bas du dos et se pencha pour récupérer la petite créature.

- Ben tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'elle miaule ?

- Ch'sais pas, elle a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé son nom.

- Mais elle était effrayée. Hein ? Fit Renji en s'adressant à la petite qu'il avait maintenant hissée face à lui.

- Nan ! J'tais tout' s'prise passque z'êtes com' les aut'.

- Elle parle, elle parle, c'est vite dit. Faudrait déjà savoir en quelle langue, marmonna Ichigo avec humeur.

- C'est facile, c'est presque la même prononciation qu'un mec bourré.

- J'en vois pas souvent.

- Moi si.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Renji se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Comment est-ce que la petite l'avait appelé déjà ?Katakas ? Katankas ? Impossible de retenir le nom. Peu importe.

- On cherche d'autres gens comme nous. Elle dit que vous en avez vu ? Fit-il en indiquant la petite.

Le gars hocha la tête. De près, ils purent examiner l'homme et virent à quel point il était semblable à ceux qu'ils avaient vu dans les grottes, semblable et en même temps différents. Renji particulièrement sentit la différence plus qu'il ne la vit. La même différence qui existait entre un homme du Rukongai et un noble du Seireitei. En face de lui, se tenait, de toute évidence, l'homme du Rukongai.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai, ils sont passés par là et nous les avons menés au boss.

- Au boss ?

- Notre chef, Exantlès.

Ichigo et Renji échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Il faut qu'on les rejoigne.

L'homme indiqua le couloir par lequel il était arrivé.

- Par là, trois kilomètres, puis à droite, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez dans une grande salle. Suivez les murs démolis, ça devrait vous mener directement là.

Les deux shinigamis se regardèrent à nouveau.

- Vous savez pourquoi nos compagnons voulaient voir votre chef ?

Ce fut Epothis qui répondit.

- Pour causer.

- Et tu sais de quoi ils ont causé ?

- Na' j'sais pas, j'tais p'us là. »

Finalement Renji reposa la petite par terre et salua l'homme de la tête. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour décider d'aller dans la direction indiquée. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire une fois face à cet Exantlès qui, d'après Enosi-Kto, était la cause de tout.

* * *

Ebisu se prit la tête entre les mains. Une fois seule, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne la retrouveraient pas. Lorsqu'elle avait été plaquée contre un mur, elle avait libéré son zanpakuto qui lui avait permis de détruire une partie du mur derrière elle. Akuma no Kanikasai pouvait dévorer n'importe quoi, et détruire tout ce qu'il avalait. Mais bouffer un mur entier de reiatsu mélangé l'avait proprement mise KO. Elle s'était traînée assez loin du lieu de l'attaque et essayait de se remettre en forme, en vomissant tout le reiatsu absorbé. C'était infâme.

Souvent, elle avait pleuré à l'idée d'avoir un zanpakuto avec une capacité aussi débile. Dévorer. Dévorer l'énergie spirituelle. C'était terriblement... ridicule... faible. Et puis, un jour, elle avait essayé. De dévorer autre chose que de l'énergie spirituelle, et bizarrement, ça marchait aussi bien. C'est un peu ce qui lui avait valu son entrée à la onzième division à la sortie de l'académie : une cannibale, ça ne pouvait que leur plaire.

Et puis il y avait eu Ayasegawa. Lors de son passage à la onzième, pour une raison connue de lui seul, le cinquième siège avait toujours veillé à ce qu'Ebisu ne soit pas trop persécutée à cause de la finalité première de son don. Au début, elle avait surtout remarqué qu'il veillait discrètement à ce qu'elle n'utilise que son don pour dévorer les être physiques, et cela lui avait déplu. Elle n'était pas que ça, pas qu'une cannibale. Et toute l'attitude de cet officier tendait en à faire d'elle uniquement une bouffeuse d'ennemis. Ce n'est que progressivement qu'elle avait remarqué que cette attitude revenait à la protéger des préjugés de la onzième contre les armes spirituelles. Et sans trop en comprendre la raison, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Mais en silence. La jeune femme n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui avouer qu'elle avait découvert ses efforts, craignant la réaction de l'officier.

Bref, tout en parcourant à toute vitesse le long couloir bleu, réprimant à chaque pas une nouvelle nausée, elle songeait qu'à son retour, elle devrait voir l'officier Ayasegawa et le remercier en bonne et due forme.

Mais ce serait pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle devait trouver un moyen de retrouver son équipe. Surtout que c'était elle qui avait la radio du groupe et que, sans moyens de communication, ils seraient perdus. Remarque, à bien y réfléchir, ils étaient déjà perdu s'ils se prenaient un mur dans la tronche, donc bon... radio ou pas radio, ils auraient déjà fort à faire.

L'attaque avait eu lieu dans le couloir parallèle à celui qu'elle parcourait. Il lui suffit donc de remonter sur quelques centaines de mètres pour retrouver la trace des attaquants. De ce qu'elle apercevait par moment, en passant la tête par des ouvertures qu'elle creusait dans le mur, ces êtres étaient plutôt... étranges. Grands, maigres, cadavériques, pâles, ils évoluaient d'une démarche glissante sur le sol bleu et ne semblaient pas souffrir de toucher cette structure. Le plus discrètement possible, elle les suivait, remarquant qu'ils avait emporté ses compagnons avec eux sans les tuer, ce qui était la seule bonne nouvelle de ce début de mission.

Finalement, à force de suivre par intermittence le petit groupe, elle se retrouva à une intersection où une demi-douzaine d'êtres patrouillaient.

_D'accord, donc là, on y est. On arrive à leur QG. _

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en coin aux gardes qui, en regardant mieux, elle finit par le remarquer, défendaient l'entrée d'un genre de grotte.

Mais je vais pas y entrer comme une fleur là. Autant trouver la porte de service.

Elle partit donc, tentant de trouver le moyen de faire le tour des grottes pour entrer par... une hypothétique porte de service. Deux problèmes s'offraient à elle. D'une part elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont on fait le tour d'une grotte. Habituellement, c'est encastré dans une montagne ou dans le sol ce genre de truc. D'autre part, elle avait des doutes sérieux quant à l'existence d'une porte de service dans des grottes. Ceci dit, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se frotter aux gardes toute seule, et elle ne concevait pas non plus d'attendre sans rien faire.

Et donc elle procéda par étapes successives. Elle dévorait des pans de mur, passait au travers et ensuite, vérifiait si elle était toujours en vue des grottes en dévorant juste une petite ouverture pour passer un coup d'œil par là. Et régulièrement, elle devait s'arrêter pour vomir, écœurée par l'odeur grasse et âcre de ce qu'elle ingurgitait.

_Si je m'en sors, je deviens végétarienne. _Se promit-elle, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne tiendrait pas un mot. Elle aimait bien trop la chair humaine pour ça.

Et enfin, au bout d'un temps qu'elle peinait à décompter, elle parvint à un endroit où un bout de roche dépassait dans le couloir qu'elle venait de creuser.

_Okay ! J'y suis. Bon, y'a plus qu'à suivre le reste et faire le tour._

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Grattant les murs pour arriver jusqu'à la couche de roche, elle suivi le contour des grottes avec difficultés. Pas facile de se frayer un chemin au milieu d'un amas de matière bleu qui lui agressait les sens, gelée, effrayée, et incapable de déterminer exactement si elle ne tournait pas en rond. Tout se ressemblait dans ce bled, impossible de savoir si elle était déjà passée par là ou pas.

Finalement, elle parvint à un couloir où la roche affleurait, laissant une fine ouverture dans le sol.

« Ah ben parfait, c'est tout à fait ce qui te fallait ma fille. »

Elle s'arrêta, laissant l'écho de sa voix résonner autour d'elle.

« Si tu commences à parler toute seule à haute voix, c'est que ça va vraiment pas, tu sais ça, Ebisu ? Oui je sais. »

Elle s'arrêta encore une fois, secouant la tête pour chasser ses propres mots.

« Faut se calmer Ebisu Katsuo, sinon je vais finir par croire que tu as peur. Mais j'ai peur ! »

Et puis elle décida que deux dialogues avec elle-même, ça suffisait pour l'instant, et donc elle s'accroupit sur le sol pour observer la fissure. Étroit mais suffisant pour la laisser passer. Oui, elle faisait attention à sa ligne. C'est pas parce qu'on passe sa vie à bouffer qu'il faut se laisser aller.

Et sans plus réfléchir, elle plongea dans l'obscurité. Oui, comme ça, sans plus réfléchir. Hey, on est passé dans la onzième ou on l'est pas, et elle, elle en avait gardé des traces !

Quand on est à la onzième, on saute dans le vide et on ne se pose de questions qu'arrivée en bas (quand on y arrive). Les premiers mètres de la chute furent plutôt douloureux, puisqu'elle fut violemment éraflée par la roche saillante, lui arrachant des morceaux de peau et de chair, elle sentit son sang couler le long de son bras. Et puis, sur les... aller... trente derniers mètres, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux, la faille s'agrandissant, elle tomba sans plus heurter sur son passage. C'est à l'arrivée que tout foira, et c'est là qu'elle se mit à penser à ce qui pourrait arriver à l'arrivée.

Il y eu un cri, un choc, tous ses os qui tremblèrent et puis ce fut le noir complet.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un son strident la tire de son état de choc.

Les détails de la mission lui revinrent en tête et elle se détacha du sol avec terreur, et puis elle se reprit, réalisant qu'elle était toujours sur la roche des grottes et qu'elle ne ressentait plus le froid mordant de l'extérieur. Ses bras la faisaient souffrir mais elle avait vu pire.

Elle tenta de sortir de son état de choc. Vu comment ses membres étaient courbaturés, elle avait du rester inconsciente quelques temps et cela lui arracha un grognement de rage. Pour une fois qu'elle avait réussi à bricoler un plan pas trop con pour retrouver ses potes, il fallait qu'elle se prenne une grotte dans la tronche et tombe dans les vapes. C'est pas de chance !

Le bruit strident qui l'avait tirée du semi-coma retentit à nouveau. Elle se tourna vivement et attrapa la radio.

_Bon, tout n'est pas perdu, l'autre équipe est sûrement en train de se demande ce qu'on glande._

Elle pressa le bouton qui lui permit enfin d'entendre la voix de Rangiku, avec un soupir de soulagement.

Vice-capitaine !

- Ici Rangiku ! Équipe A. vous me recevez ?

- Ouais, vice-capitaine, c'est Ebi...

_Merde. Elle peut pas entendre, le micro s'est fait la malle._

Après avoir cherché quelques secondes par terre, elle retrouva le micro tombé à ses pieds et le raccorda à la radio.

- Ici Ebisu, équipe K. Je vous entends pas trop mal.

- Ebisu, c'est Rangiku. Où êtes-vous ?

- On a été attaqués. On a été séparés. J'ai pu prendre la fuite, je ne sais pas encore où sont les autres.

- Ah ben merde.

Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit et Ebisu patienta, songeant que sa supérieure devait être en train de quémander des instructions au capitaine. Et finalement, la communication reprit.

- Ebisu. Cherche Exantlès. Exantlès. Je répète Exantlès. Nous sommes chez lui. Exantlès. Je répète Exantlès.

- Exantlès. Ouais, c'est bien compris. Je coupe la communication.

- Communication coupée. »

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur les fesses et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ben elle était bien avancée maintenant. Pas question de repartir sans les autres maintenant qu'elle était allée aussi loin. Elle se redressa, se frotta le visage, prit une profonde inspiration et puis fit face à l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

Le noir n'était pas total, une espèce de clarté bleuté extrêmement diffuse envahissait l'espace autour d'elle et permettant de voir les reliefs de la roche, certaines détails, et aussi bout de ses pieds. Mais elle comprit vite que la lueur avait pris exactement le même chemin qu'elle et que, en s'éloignant de la faille, elle finirait dans le noir total. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait peur du noir, non, bien sûr que non, quelle idée ! Mais elle n'aimait pas être dans le noir complet, c'est tout. Pas du tout peur du noir, non mais.

Elle tournait et retournait la pensée de ne pas crier, de ne pas pleurer et surtout, de ne pas parler tout haut. Peut importait sa peu... son appréhension, elle devait rester discrète.

Dans le noir complet des couloirs de roche, les distances lui échappèrent et sa notion du temps, déjà handicapée par cet environnement inconnu, se dilua dans la sinistre sensation de l'obscurité en elle.

Jusqu'au moment où Ebisu décida de s'arrêter. Comment faire ? Elle pouvait éclairer les couloirs avec un kido, mais ce faisant, risquait de se faire repérer rapidement. Pourtant évoluer dans le noir complet était de plus en plus oppressant.

« Hey frangine, t'veux d'la lumière ? »

« Hiiiiiaaaa ! »

Le cri strident d'Ebisu retentit longuement dans le silence des grottes et l'écho sembla se répercuter durant des heures.

Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et brandit son zanpakuto. Sauf que dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait tout au plus diriger son attaquer dans une direction approximative.

Et lorsque la voix retentit à nouveau dans son dos, la peur lui fit serrer ses doigts autour de la poignée de son sabre désespérément, sentant l'hystérie monter en elle.

« 'A pas peur, frangine. J'suis sympa. »

Bizarrement, entendre une voix, inidentifiable mais résolument masculine, dire ce genre derrière soi, dans une grotte plongée dans l'obscurité était tout sauf rassurant. C'est marrant mais il suffit d'entendre « n'aie pas peur » pour avoir automatiquement les foies.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Un petit ricanement bête lui répondit.

- C'te question ! J'suis un bon gars.

- Où êtes-vous ?

Au moment où elle finit de prononcer ces mots, une lueur blanchâtre sortit de nulle part et une face grimançante et monstrueusement défigurée lui apparut. Et donc, forcément...

- Hiiiiaaaa

- Faut pas crier com' ça, frangine. C'pas sympa pour moi. »

Ebisu fit tout de même trois pas en arrière en levant son zanpakuto devant elle, prête à riposter en cas d'attaque.

Et finalement, elle prit le temps d'observer plus en détail son mystérieux interlocuteur.

Il ressemblait pas mal à ceux qui les avaient attaqué quelques heures auparavant. Quelques heures... Ebisu réalisa qu'elle était incapable de dire si une heure ou dix jours s'étaient déroulés depuis leur arrivée en Enfer. Elle se sentait perdue.

Rapidement, elle recentra son attention sur son étrange interlocuteur.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi ? Personne.

- Hein ?

- Personne, juste un vieux qui train'là !

Ebisu mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que l'homme disait. Pas de nom, seul dans les couloirs sombres et oubliés de tous. Peut-être justement, l'homme qui lui fallait, pour en savoir le plus sans être découverte.

- Et toi, jolie mad'moiselle, qui t'es ?

- Heu... Ebi.

- Ebi ?

- Ebisu.

- Ebi ?

- Okay, Ebi, si vous voulez.

- Sij'veux.

- Heu... vous savez... enfin. Je cherche des gens comme moi, des shinigamis. Ils sont dans les grottes aussi, je les cherche. Je dois les retrouver. Vous savez où ils sont ?

- Sh'nig'mis ? Pas d'bol. Tu risques la mort icitte, mad'moiselle.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je dois les trouver. Vous savez où ils peuvent être ?

Un sourire de cinglé défigura l'être en face d'Ebisu, provoquant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Oui, finalement, y'avait peut-être bien un risque à rester dans les couloirs sombres avec ce gars.

- 'Vec 'Nosi. 'Nosi, il capture. Il rend pas. Il tue.

- Heu... ouais. Ben normalement, mes compagnons peuvent se battre donc ça va aller. Mais heu... comment je peux le trouver ce.. heu Nosi ?

Un nouveau sourire malade éclaira le visage de l'être et il hocha la tête avec frénésie. Et puis, d'un seul mouvement, il attrapa la main d'Ebi, fit demi tour, et bondit dans un nouveau couloir plongé dans le noir, balançant devant lui une étrange petite pierre qui diffusait la pâle lueur blanche.

- Hiiiaaa... mais que faaiiiiite vous ?

- 'Nosi. Vite, on va l'voir.

Et, suivant maladroitement la course agile et sûre de l'être qui bondissait de rocher en rocher, Ebisu se laissa entraîner, presque malgré elle, transportée dans des couloirs, des coins et des recoins, des longs tunnels de roches labyrinthiques.

Seule une courte pause lui permit de recouvrer un peu son souffle, mais à peine furent-ils arrêtés qu'ils reprirent leur course.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps ni quelle distance ils avaient parcouru quand finalement, l'être de l'Enfer la lâcha et entra dans une nouvelle petite grotte, recouverte d'une espèce de tissu, dont un pan était fendu dans la hauteur, servant de porte à l'étrange demeure.

Ebisu s'arrêta, interdite, et laissa l'être passer devant elle. Quelques secondes après, la main ferme et osseuse la saisit et la tira à l'intérieur.

- Viens là ! J'vais t'montrer, c'chez moi.

- Hein !

Et elle atterri dans la petite grotte, recouverte de larges pans de tissus, meublée avec un éclectisme certain et dans un bordel indescriptible.

_On dirait la chambre du vice-capitaine_, songea Ebisu avec un petit sourire.

Sourire qui s'effaça la seconde d'après, lorsque le visage de l'être des Enfers se planta devant le sien à trois centimètres, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Il pourrait se vanter de l'avoir faite crier, celui-là.

- On d'la visite, mad'm'selle, j'm'occupe d'toi après.

- Heu ben oui, comme vous le sentez.

Et, d'une autre caverne dissimulée derrière un pan de tissus aux motifs de fleurs pâlis par le temps, une autre créature des Enfer surgit. Ebisu retint son souffle et observa le nouveau, plus grand, plus fin, plus gracieux que son guide, et de son faciès, une étrange délicatesse se dégageait qui rasséréna un peu la jeune femme. Ce visage avait quelque chose de féminin, et elle s'était toujours sentie plus à l'aise avec les femmes.

- Gérontos, je viens avec une invitée d'Enosi-Kto. Elle a besoin de tes sages conseils.

- 'Perkomai, p'tite. J'suis pas sage. Ch'suis vieux.

Et derrière la nouvelle venue, émergea de derrière le pan de tissu l'imposante silhouette de Sasakibe.

- Alors c'est bien ici, chez le vieux. »

* * *

Lorsque Enosi-Kto sut qu'Exantlès avait posé un pied sur son territoire, il entra dans une fureur sans nom. Lorsqu'il eut brisé tout ce qui pouvait l'être, lorsqu'il eut hurlé toute sa rage, lorsqu'il eut ameuté tous ses hommes aptes au combat, il serra les poings de rage et médita l'étrange nouvelle qui lui était parvenue. Exantlès n'était pas seul. Il venait avec des étrangers, des créatures inconnues, mais vivantes. À la différence d'eux qui étaient morts, sans âme, les autres être étaient vivants.

Se pouvait-il que les shinigamis se soient joués de lui ? Qu'ils soient venus à plusieurs, et se soient délibérément placé sur sa route, pour l'espionner et ensuite guider Exantlès jusqu'à lui ?

Non, les shinigamis qu'il avait envoyé au vieux étaient toujours ici, avec Eperkomai. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un autre groupe, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été en contact les uns avec les autres. Ils ne devaient pas voir Exantlès, pas après avoir parlé au vieux.

Alors, rassemblant une poignée de fidèle, il partit vers les limites de son territoires, où Exantlès avait été repéré mais pas arrêté. Il ne l'avait pas ordonné. Il voulait Exantlès hors d'état de lui nuire, et s'il fallait pour cela l'attirer au cœur des grottes, il le ferait.

Exantlès fixait le dos de Byakuya qui cheminait en tête avec une espèce de ténacité qui frôlait l'obstination la plus bornée. Il sentait quelque chose de dangereux dans cet acharnement, un acharnement trop buté pour un simple officier faisant son boulot. Un acharnement qui trahissait une implication personnelle. Mais Exantlès ne voyait pas en quoi un shinigami pouvait se sentir personnellement impliqué dans l'effritement de la substance de l'Enfer. C'était embêtant certes, enfin, dramatique même. Mais il n'y avait pas de raisons d'y avoir une implication personnelle... du moins, s'il y en avait, Exantlès était curieux de les connaître.

Finalement, la confrontation arriva plus vite qu'il ne le présageait, les hommes d'Enosi-Kto devaient faire du bon boulot comme guetteurs. Mais il s'en foutait bien, tout ce qui l'importait c'était de savoir ce que ce capitaine des shinigamis allait bien pouvoir décider de faire, sachant qu'il pouvait les tuer tous deux et laisser ainsi les Enfers dans le plus indescriptible des chaos. La situation s'annonçait pour le moins intéressante.

Finalement, ils arrivaient au bord des premières grottes lorsqu'Enosi-Kto et ses hommes se montrèrent enfin.

« Comment oses-tu te montrer ici, Exantlès ?

Interpellé, le boss soupira, il détestait le ton hautain et l'air supérieur qu'adoptait toujours son rival en face de lui.

- Les choses changent Enosi-Kto. Tu sais reconnaître un shinigami quand tu en vois un ?

- J'en vois quatre et je les reconnais. Que font-ils ici ?

Baykuya s'avança, fixant Enosi-Kto avec la même curiosité polie qu'il avait manifesté à Exantlès. Là non plus, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher loin pour sentir en lui un meneur, un chef né, un être exceptionnellement charismatique dans ce monde où toute énergie spirituelle personnelle avait disparu. Rien d'étonnant à ce que les deux être se confrontent.

Il rassembla ses forces, réalisant que cela lui demandait bien plus d'effort que d'habitude, saisi par le froid qui régnait dans cet endroit. _Les effets des Enfers déjà ?_ Et dégageant une aura savamment dosée de menace et de colère. Juste assez pour oppresser tous les êtres présents, à l'exception des shinigamis.

- Est-il exact que vous protégez des âmes trop faibles pour survivre hors de ces cavernes ?

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela, Enosi-Kto se sentit vaciller. La pression spirituelle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentie qu'il la reçue comme une brusque bouffée de vie. Sa première réaction fut épidermique.

- Vous devez partir. Vous êtes en danger ici, et votre présence met notre monde en danger.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire à quel point sentir la force d'une pression spirituelle lui était salutaire, à quel point, cela le tirait vers le monde des vivants. Mais impossible avec Exantlès dans les parages.

- Nous partirons lorsque nous serons sûr que ces incursions cesseront.

Enosi-Kto recula imperceptiblement, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire.

- Et nous emploierons tous les moyens à notre disposition pour nous en assurer.

Enosi-Kto secoua la tête.

- Dans ce cas, adressez-vous à votre guide, shinigami. Vous a-t-il dit que ses petites expériences sur la structure extérieure a ouvert les premières brèches ?

Byakuya se retourna vers Exantlès qui s'assombrit subitement.

- Je l'ai payé suffisamment cher, Enosi-Kto.

- Peut-être, mais payer ne suffit pas, il faut réparer. Encore aujourd'hui, tes hommes manipulent des choses dont ils n'ont pas la moindre idée du fonctionnement. Vous croyez arrêter les fissures, les restreindre, mais nul ne sait quel en est l'effet réel. »

Les deux êtres se faisaient face maintenant, menaçants, brûlant de colère et de ressentiment, et les shinigamis au milieu peinaient à comprendre ce dont il retournait exactement.

« Rukia...

Kuchiki murmura en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Rukia, déploie ton reiatsu, glace-les. »

Comprenant sous les mots couverts ce que comptait faire son frère, Rukia balança brutalement l'aura la plus sinistre et froide qu'elle pouvait. Et soudain, les deux êtres de l'Enfer s'immobilisèrent, puis, lentement, comme forcés malgré eux, ils se tournèrent vers les shinigamis qui faisaient front, l'air sombre et menaçant.

Sans avoir prononcé un mot, Byakuya avait fait signe aux trois autres de se ranger derrière lui et de se tenir prêts.

- Peu importe. Vous devez faire cesser cela. En supprimant la protection que vous octroyez aux êtres trop faibles pour survivre, et en cessant de manipuler les structures qui isolent l'Enfer de notre monde.

Il marqua une pause, remarquant au passage l'air quasiment extatique d'Enosi-Kto à cet instant, comme si le fait de ressentir une aura s'exercer sur lui lui faisait du bien.

- Sans quoi, nous devrons le faire.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Son ton à lui-seul suffisait à faire comprendre à quel point il venait de menacer leur existence même. Si les shinigamis venaient faire ce travail à leur place, ils seraient sans pitié, sans délicatesse, sans aucun souci du bien être et de la tranquillité de ce monde. Byakuya n'aimait pas cette idée. Il préférait laisser faire que faire, spécialement dans un monde qui leur était étranger et hostile.

Lentement les deux êtres commençaient à recouvrir leur force et retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur eux-même. Maintenant, il ne faisait aucun doute, aux yeux de tous ceux présents, Exantlès compris, qu'Enosi-Kto prenait un réel plaisir à sentir un reiatsu l'écraser, un plaisir à la limite de la perversion, un plaisir qui éveilla chez Agido un souvenir assez déplaisant. Il jeta un regard en coin à Kuchiki et nota mentalement qu'il devait lui en parler le plus rapidement possible. Mais sans témoins.

Exantlès, qui semblait écœuré, prit tout de même la parole, foudroyant les shinigamis du regard.

- Votre temps ici est compté.

Byakuya hocha la tête.

- Nous avons les moyens de revenir maintenant, plus nombreux, plus forts, mieux armés face à cet endroit.

- Sauf si vous n'en sortez pas vivants... fit Exantlès avec hargne.

- Hautement improbable, rétorqua Byakuya. Si vous êtes oppressés par cette faible aura, vous ne pouvez nous forcer à rien.

_Faible aura ? _Rukia sentit un picotement dans la nuque à cette pensée. Et elle tourna son visage vers son frère pour ne voir qu'un regard sévère. _Bon, ça va j'ai compris, je dis rien, j'obéis._

Et elle accentua encore un peu sa pression sur les êtres présents, et du coin de l'œil, vit quelques sous-fifres qui reculaient, épuisés par la résistance qu'ils devaient fournir.

Exantlès garda le silence un long moment durant et puis soupira. Oui, il avait aussi vu les hommes d'Enosi-Kto affaibli par l'aura. Et s'il ne se trompait pas cette aura n'avait rien à voir, ni en puissance ni en intensité, avec celle du capitaine des shinigamis qu'il avait senti chez Orin.

- Il me faut des garanties.

- Des garanties ?

- Je dois être sûr qu'Enosi-Kto fera aussi sa part de la tâche, qu'il ne bénéficiera pas de votre aide contre moi, et que vous ne tenterez rien contre nous.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour détruire ce monde, prononça calmement Byakuya.

- Bien sûr, fit amèrement Exantlès. Mais ce serait plus simple pour vous de tous nous détruire et puis de partir. Nous ne serions plus là pour porter atteinte à la structure de ce monde.

Matsumoto eut un hochement de tête qui n'échappa à personne._ C'est sûr, c'est plus simple et plus sûr, et au moins, ce sera réglé rapidement._

- Nous vous donnons une chance. À vous de l'utiliser à bon escient, répondit simplement Byakuya.

Brutalement, Enosi-Kto sembla sortir de son espèce de fascination pour l'aura qui l'écrasait et siffla doucement.

- Votre temps ici est compté. Vous avez trouvé notre point faible mais vous ne pourrez l'exploiter à fond. Nous sommes plusieurs milliers ici, tuez-nous, Exantlès et moi, vous ne pourrez faire face à tous les nôtres. Vous serez détruits avant, vidé de votre énergie spirituelle et vous disparaîtrez comme les autres avant vous.

- Nous sommes des shinigamis. Nous ne craignons pas de disparaître.

Même si cette assertion ne faisait pas forcément l'unanimité parmi les quatre shinigamis, Byakuya avait mis une telle force de conviction dans ses mots que nul ne pouvait douter qu'ils soient tous prêts à donner leur vie pour leur mission.

- Vous ne craignez pas votre mort. Mais vous avez des faiblesses, comme tout le monde.

Exantlès eut un sourire narquois et coupa la parole à son ennemi.

- Ce que ce chacal veut dire, capitaine Kuchiki, c'est que vous avez nécessairement un point faible, et que lui, est spécialiste en la matière. Comment croyez-vous qu'il me tienne à distance depuis plusieurs cycles ?

Byakuya secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Pour votre gouverne, Enosi-Kto. Mes faiblesses, si j'en ai, sont hors de votre portée.

Et bien entendu, ce fut à cet instant précis qu'un cri résonna depuis le couloir derrière eux, un cri désespéré, un cri plein de joie et de soulagement.

- Capitaine !

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, serra le poing, furieux, et adressa une courte et muette prière, reconnaissant de savoir Renji en vie, avant de le maudire d'arriver pile à cet instant.

Celui-ci lui tomba dessus avec la délicatesse d'une enclume et lui broya les épaules entre ses bras.

- Capitaine. Vous êtes sain et sauf ! Merci.

Un simple murmure glacial lui répondit.

- Écarte-toi de moi.

Ce que fit Renji, encore capable de repérer une aura de meurtre quand il en voyait une en face de lui.

- Que fais-tu là ? Où est le reste de ton équipe ?

- Ichigo est là, indiqua Renji en montrant l'humain qui observait la scène avec suspicion.

- Je le vois bien. Où sont les officiers Katsuo et Sasakibe ?

- Heu... aucune idée. Je devais vous prévenir... il... cet endroit, il faut partir vite.

Finalement, ce fut la fureur qui l'emporta, et Renji se retrouva face au dos de son capitaine, incapable de contrôler son irritation s'il continuait à le voir en face. Byakuya sentit sa colère s'échapper de lui sans aucune inhibition. _Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Laisser son équipe en arrière, contrevenir à mes ordres, intervenir sans observer aucune précautions... Quelle folie lui est passée par la tête ? _

De son côté, Renji sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, que son intervention venait de faire... rater quelque chose ? Un sentiment diffus de colère lui appris que Byakuya tentait au mieux de se contrôler mais pas assez.

Ichigo, avait, pour sa part, pris place à côté de Rukia et tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il y avait là Enosi-Kto, juste à côté, un autre être de l'Enfer, aussi imposant qu'Enosi-Kto, et d'autres, en retrait, clairement effrayés par... Ichigo n'aurait sur le dire.

Enosi-Kto reprit comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors, quelles garanties proposez-vous à mon cher ami ?

Byakuya inspira profondément. S'il s'écoutait, il les tuerait tous les deux, sous son aura et point final. Et puis il filerait la rouste de sa vie à Renji pour lui avoir fait une telle peur. Peur ? Peur de quoi ? De qui ? Byakuya n'aurait su le dire... enfin si, mais il n'avait pas envie de chercher la réponse en lui. Mais Renji lui avait fait peur, il avait eu peur pour Renji, en mission, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. La bouffée de rage s'empara de lui et il ne chercha pas à la refouler.

- Un de mes hommes restera auprès de chacun d'entre vous, fit-il aux deux êtres face à lui. Ils seront la garantie que nul ne tentera quoi que ce soit contre vous. En revanche, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ces garants, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne restera rien de votre monde après que je m'en soie occupé.

Matsumoto et Agido lorgnèrent sur le capitaine avec un air surpris. Une telle implication de la part de Kuchiki était étrange. Mais comme cela ne sembla choquer ni Rukia (qui était bien placée pour savoir à quel point son frère pouvait être mère poule), ni Ichigo (qui essayait encore désespérément de comprendre ce qui se passait), ni Renji (qui lui avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre et était bien placé pour savoir combien Byakuya pouvait être fougueux et emporté quand il le fallait).

Après un instant de flottement, Exantlès eut un sourire narquois et un tantinet grivois.

- Okay, va pour l'otage. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez du genre à laisser mourir vos hommes. On prend la fille.

Byakuya eut un mouvement de colère et Rukia déglutit avec difficulté. Être otage auprès d'Exantlès était tout sauf ce qu'elle attendait d'une mission.

Et puis Exantlès partit d'un éclat de rire gras en secouant la tête.

- Pas toi, gamine, la fille.

Bizarrement, d'indignée Rukia passa à « passablement vexée ». La fille en question, à savoir Matsumoto eut un sourire carnassier. Elle savait qu'elle était une vraie bombe et être l'objet du désir vulgaire des hommes n'était pas une nouveauté pour elle. Elle savait parfaitement y faire face et dissuader les plus téméraire de se permettre plus. Et elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur de créatures qui défaillaient à la moindre aura un peu menaçante.

- Pas de problème pour moi. Si vous m'y autorisez bien sûr, capitaine Kuchiki.

Le capitaine, qui s'était repris presque immédiatement, hocha la tête.

- Allez-y. Saurez-vous vous orienter ?

- Je crois que ça peut aller, entre le camp d'Exantlès et celui d'Eno... de l'autre. Ça ira.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et lui indiqua la radio.

- Lorsque vous retrouverez l'officier Katsuo, renvoyez-là ici. En attendant, reprenez contact avec elle dès que vous serez au camp d'Exantlès et guidez-là jusqu'à vous.

- Bien capitaine.

Et la jeune femme se rangea à côté d'Exantlès, creusant un peu les reins pour gonfler sa poitrine avec un sourire aguichant. Au regard interrogateur du boss, elle murmura.

- Dites-vous bien que j'arrive à produire des vagues de reiatsu bien plus dangereuses que celle dont Rukia vous a fait cadeau tout à l'heure. En fait, je crois bien qu'elle se retenait.

Le sourire du boss s'évanouit.

Enosi-Kto, à contre cœur, hocha la tête et soupira.

- Je suis forcé d'accepter vos conditions mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai construit. Tout au plus, je vais veiller à ce que les murs soient détruits.

Byakuya hocha la tête, reconnaissant quelque chose qui semblait une immense tristesse, des millions de regrets, un remord encore plus grand, dans les mots de l'être.

La voix d'Exantlès s'éleva, dure, plus rauque encore qu'avant, avec un grincement qu'elle n'avait pas jusqu'à là.

- Nous sommes en Enfer. Et en Enfer se trouvent seuls les criminels, les meurtriers, les parias. Si nous sommes là, c'est que notre condition humain a été indigne de l'humanité, et notre condition de hollow n'a pas suffit à nous faire regretter le mal que nous avons fait. Nous sommes là parce que nous le méritons, Enosi-Kto. N'oublie pas que tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous autres, et que tu es pire que ces shinigamis qui ont pu gagner l'au-delà.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la leçon.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta permission. Ne te prends pas pour un bienfaiteur. Nous sommes des êtres perdus pour le monde. Notre survie est une aberration, pas une seconde chance.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le petit groupe, comme une lourde chape qui empêchait toute pensée de s'exprimer.

Enosi-Kto montra Ichigo et Renji du doigt.

- Les deux. Ils étaient là au début, je les reprend.

Byakuya se tourna brusquement vers Ichigo qui hocha la tête. Oui, ils étaient bien déjà passé par là.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? Fit Byakuya à mi-voix.

Renji, toujours derrière lui, murmura, imperceptible pour les deux chefs des Enfers.

- Nous avons été pris par Enosi-Kto après notre départ. Et nous sommes parti. Sasakibe est toujours là.

- Oh.

Byakuya se retourna vers Enosi_Kto et fronça les sourcils.

- Il me semble qu'un de mes hommes est toujours dans votre repère, Enosi-Kto. Je vous concède l'un des deux autres, mais pas les deux.

- La femme est en train de consulter notre ancien, qui me dit qu'elle ne me faussera pas compagnie comme ces deux-là ?

- Eperkomai est avec elle, fit Ichigo avec à-propos. Il est assez fort pour l'empêcher de partir.

Le chef se renfrogna et poussa ce qui semblait être un rire sans joie, ou un grognement. Il se pencha en avant.

- D'accord, un seul reste avec moi. Celui aux cheveux rouge.

Byakuya serra les poings et secoua la tête.

- Non.

Ce qui provoqua trois réactions assez particulières, Rukia attrapa le bras d'Ichigo et le serra avec force, défiant son frère du regard, Ichigo répondit malgré lui à la prise de la jeune femme et se rapproche d'elle, Renji passa devant Byakuya et lui fit front, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Enfer.

- Capitaine. Je dois y aller. Ichigo... il peut... avec son reiatsu, il y a un truc, il peut évoluer librement ici.

Byakua secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas laisser deux officiers vice-capitaines en otage.

- Agido doit rester en réserve, pour les soins, si ça tourne mal.

Rukia sentit son cœur se glacer. Elle savait exactement quel argument serait utilisé pour elle. _La petite sœur chérie qu'il fallait protéger_. Amèrement, elle songea que cette position ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, au moins, elle sentait l'affection de son frère dans ses efforts pour la protéger.

- Ils sous-estiment Rukia, capitaine. Ici, sans énergie spirituelle, seule la taille fait la force, ils ne s'attendent pas à trouver une telle force chez elle. Il faut la garder en réserve. En cas de coup dur.

Rukia lança un regard dubitatif à son ami. _Ah ouais ?_

- T'as vu comment l'autre gars a ricané tout à l'heure ? Fit le vice-capitaine qui avait sentit ce regard et s'était tourné vivement vers elle.

- C'est pas faux, admit-elle, sans autre moyen de se défendre.

Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'on la traitait de gamin ou gamine ici.

Pendant que Rukia se faisait à l'idée d'être sous-estimée, Renji et Byakuya échangèrent un regard désespéré. Pas Rukia, ils ne pouvaient pas, s'ils laissaient Rukia entre les mains d'Enosi-Kto et qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ils se détesteraient tout le restant de leur vie pour ça.

- Ichigo doit rester avec vous. Avec son reiatsu à moitié hollow, il peut agir plus librement que nous ici.

Byakuya se pencha un peu plus vers Renji et murmura tout bas, les lèvres bougeant à peine, de sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser là.

Renji se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement et secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas non plus rester. Mais je le dois.

Plus bas encore, comme si seul le mouvement de ses lèvres dessinant des mots, sans aucun son dessus, Byakuya reprit.

- Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Enosi-Kto est dangereux.

- Je sais.

- S'il comprend...

Les mots restèrent en suspens et Renji hocha la tête. Il comprenait maintenant. Si Enosi-Kto finissait par avoir la moindre idée de ce qui liait Renji et Byakuya, il l'utiliserait sans le moindre remord. Il l'attacherait au sol, le laisserait se consumer au contact de la matière bleue, le regarderait se tordre de douleur et disparaître petit à petit, et il torturerait l'âme de Byakuya d'une culpabilité meurtrière.

Le capitaine posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son amant et soupira.

- Je ne veux pas de ça, murmura doucement Byakuya. Veille à ce que cela n'arrive pas.

Renji sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. Oui, il se battrait jusqu'à la mort, mais jamais ne laisserait la mort le prendre.

Finalement, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et reprirent un niveau de voix plus audible.

- Je compte sur toi.

- Vous le pouvez, capitaine. »

En ligne derrière Byakuya, les shinigamis restant se rassemblèrent, Rukia tenait toujours Ichigo par le bras, et Agido gardait son regard fixé sur Enosi-Kto, l'air plus nerveux que jamais.

- Nous reviendrons veiller à ce que vous teniez cet engagement.

Là encore, la menace n'était pas formulée mais elle transpirait sous les mots de Byakuya. _Si vous n'avez rien fait, vous serez décimés._ Le capitaine jeta un coup d'oeil à Renji et cette fois, la menace était tellement forte qu'elle en était presque palpable. _Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose, la mort sera un châtiment encore trop bon pour vous._

Un dernier regard, un dernier regard, Byakuya suppliait avec colère « reste en vie, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire, ne fais rien d'autre, reste en vie », Renji implorant avec douleur « ne me le demandez pas, ne me demandez pas de faire autre chose que ma mission, je ne veux pas vous perdre ».

Et ils se quittèrent dans un silence de mort...  
En même temps, c'est normal ils sont en Enfer.

**A SUIVRE.. et, oui on aime toujours autant les reviews et les gentils lecteurs qui reviews reçoivent tout plein d'amour et bisous !**

**le 6 février**

"Vous y retournez ?

- Bien sûr.

- Byakuya, tu ne peux pas...

- Mon vice-capitaine est toujours là-bas, il prend les décisions que je devrais prendre, il fait les sacrifices que je devrais faire. C'est auprès de lui que je dois être."

* * *

Réponse aux pauvres fans qui n'ont pas le bonheur d'être les propriétaires d'un joli compte ffnet, très beau pas cher.

Miss Yaoi : merci beaucoup, merci d'aimer tout ça (lemon compris ^^). On espère que tu t'es régalée avec ce chapitre aussi et que tu te régaleras avec le suivant... et puis avec tous les autres :) à bientôt et bonne lecture

Pioush : ne t'inquiète pas, ton addiction est tout à fait normale, nous déconseillons toute cure de désintoxication et tout sevrage. La drogue c'est meilleur quant on en prend. Merci d'avoir apprécié autant cette histoire, mais laisse-nous tout de même te rassurer sur un point : le scénario de cette fic tient sur un ticket de métro XD on improvise tout de même pas mal. Si tu as tenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans crise de nerfs, alors profite bien de ce chapitre, qui, nous l'espérons, est à la hauteur du précédent.

hidakatsuki-x : mais... mais de quoi parles-tu ? bien sûr que tu as posté des reviews pour chaque chapitre XD c'est normal qu'on ait rien vu, quand on est défoncé on voit rien XD Merci, encore un grand merci pour ta fidélité et pour aimer toujours autant cette fic. On espère bien que tu as aimé ce chapitre également.

Appoloosa : merci encore pour ta review, et merci d'aimer cette fic et de nous le faire savoir. On espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes. Et oui, nous sommes plusieurs (enfin, deux) à écrire. Pour plus de détail, va faire un tour sur notre profile.

A tous et toutes : bonne lecture, à bientôt !


	32. Le devoir IV ter

Comment ça, y'a plus de disclaimer ? Mais c'est bon, y'a 20 chapitres avec le disclaimer, bordel.

NA : pour ceux que l'invasion du grec hérisse... mais allez vous faire foutre ! Tite Kubo nous abreuve d'espagnol, je vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas caser du grec ici ou là.

NA2 : ceci est en fait la partie 3/4 du chapitre concerné. Ouais, on est comme ça chez nous, quand on aime on compte pas.

NA3 : Alors... hemm... comment dire... y'en a un qui va prendre sévère dans ce chapitre. Et ce sera votre faute, chers lecteurs... parce qu'il faut pas nous demander de ne pas faire de mal à un perso, on a trop l'esprit de contradiction pour vous obéir.

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le devoir IV (ter)**

_"Avant que souffle la brise du jour et que s'enfuient les ombres reviens !"  
_Ct II, 17

* * *

Ichigo se crut sur le point d'étouffer tout le temps qu'ils mirent à sortir des Enfers. Lorgnant discrètement sur Rukia, qui, au passage, lui agrippait toujours le bras avec force, il réalisa qu'elle non plus ne se sentait pas très bien. Un air... défait sur le visage. Comme si elle venait de perdre quelque chose.

De l'autre côté, Byakuya évoluait avec grâce, porté par la simili lévitation qui les empêchait de toucher le sol bleu. Mais son expression était crispée. Pas figée comme d'habitude, mais crispée, douloureusement, les mâchoires serrées.

Et Agido était... tourmenté ? Ichigo jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa gauche, un peu moins discret, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Agido était nettement tourmenté.

Rapidement, ils atteignirent l'endroit par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Étrangement, Ichigo nota qu'il finissait pas s'y retrouver. Les couloirs n'étaient pas totalement semblables les uns aux autres et les nombreux embranchements finissaient même par servir de point de repère. Et puis bon, faut bien dire que lui, ça faisait déjà trois fois qu'il les parcourait en long en large et en travers ces couloirs, alors il avait bien le droit de s'y retrouver.

Et finalement, ils en sortirent. D'un coup de senbonzakura, Byakuya avait déchiré la fine parois sans la moindre hésitation, quand bien même les centaines de pétales avaient dû toutes le brûler d'un feu sans pareil au contact de la matière dévoreuse de reiatsu. Mais Byakuya y avait longuement songé et utiliser cette faculté de Senbonzakura lui avait paru la meilleure chose à faire : le contact n'était pas aussi long et intense qu'avec une seule lame.

Et ils sentirent enfin le goût suave de l'air pur en eux. Plus que l'air, c'est la douceur d'un monde traversé d'énergie spirituelle qui les frappa, apaisante, chaleureuse et sereine... plus que ça, vivante. Et seulement à cet instant, ils réalisèrent que ce court séjour aux Enfer avait détruit une partie de leur énergie spirituelle. Pas beaucoup non, pas assez pour les affaiblir durablement, et rien qui ne puisse être recouvert par un séjour prolongé au Seireitei. Ce qui tombait plutôt pas mal puisqu'ils vivaient au Seireitei. Bon, d'accord, pas Rukia, mais elle c'est de sa faute, elle avait qu'à rester chez son frangin comme toute jeune fille obéissante. Pour Ichigo, c'est différent, il peut pas crever, c'est le héros. Normalement, on devrait même pouvoir le découper en petit dés de cinq centimètres sur cinq, il reviendrait d'entre les morts, c'est normal, c'est le héros.

Ichigo d'ailleurs, bien conscient de son rôle de héros de l'histoire, décida de faire revenir tout le monde à la réalité.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Nan, parce que c'est mignon de sacrifier quelques shinigamis pour le bien commun mais il faut aussi penser à la suite.

- Rukia, officier Agido, vous retournez au Seireitei.

- Hein ?

- Officier Agido, renseignez-vous sur les manières de guérir de cette perte de reiatsu, voyez si elle peut devenir permanente, si cela représente un danger pour nous. Rukia, tu vas informer le capitaine Ukitake.

- De quoi ?

- De ce qui s'est passé ici. »

Rukia se sentit prise au dépourvu. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement retourner à la baraque qui leur avait servi de base et entrer en contact avec le Seireitei par les outils de communication qu'ils y avaient ?

Le regard plus qu'inquisiteur de son frère la convainquit de ne pas poser cette question, au demeurant fort pertinente. Byakuya Kuchiki, c'est un peu comme Chuck Norris, quand il a tort, il a raison quand même.

« Bien... capitaine », fit-elle finalement, insistant un peu trop sur le « capitaine » pour que ce soit tout à fait une réponse honnête. Puisqu'il voulait lui donner des ordres cons sans lui en donner la raison, et bien il aurait droit à un peu de froideur de sa part. Et cela ne manquât pas, Byakuya étouffa une exclamation outragée. _Quoi ma petite sœur me traite comme un étranger ? _Et tout ça, tout ça...

Bref, l'échange culcul aurait bien pu durer une heure si Agido n'avait fini par l'interrompre, un peu dérouté par le fait que.. ben qu'il voyait le capitaine Kuchiki faire l'enfant. C'était le genre de truc qu'il préférait effacer de sa mémoire. Surtout que lui, il avait des trucs importants à dire !

« Capitaine.

- Mh ?

Ce fut à peine si Byakuya détacha son regard de l'impertinente petite sœur. Mais Agido, en plus d'être un sacré petit coureur est aussi un brave. Et donc il insista.

- Je dois vous dire quelque chose, capitaine Kuchiki.

Byakuya hocha la tête sans un mot, fixant le jeune homme d'un air qui disait en substance « y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit intéressant ».

- Le second chef, Enosi-Kto, il est...

- Oui ?

- Il... enfin, vous avez senti sa réaction lorsque Kuchiki a élevé sa pression spirituelle ?

Byakuya secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr, il en est aussi affecté que l'a été Exantlès dans sa...

- Non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Avez-vous vu son expression à cet instant ?

- Je n'ai pas souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Agido eut un léger rictus d'appréhension.

- Alors ?

- Alors, par expérience, je peux vous dire que ce type est drogué.

- Pardon ? »

Ichigo manqua de s'étouffer. Comme s'ils en avaient pas assez avec les monstres, les machins qui sont pas des monstres mais très moches quand même, les simili squelettes insensibles, les murs bleus qui bouffent de l'énergie, la gnomette amatrice de rousse à forte poitrine ! Il faut en plus rajouter les junkies ? Nan... c'est pas leur job ça. C'est pour les services sociaux, pas les shinigamis.

« Heu.. Je vais peut-être dire une connerie, mais on s'en fout. Le mec il est déjà mort alors je vois pas trop ce qu'il risque à se shooter un peu en plus. Et puis franchement, vu l'état du bled où il vit, je comprendrais qu'il cherche le bonheur ailleurs.

Agido secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça.

Et le ton de sa voix rajoutait « abruti, tais-toi et écoute la fin ».

- C'est un drogué en manque, sevré depuis longtemps, et là, il vient de reprendre contact avec sa drogue.

- Je vois pas de qu...

- Le reiatsu, fit Byakuya, pensif.

- Tout à fait.

- Pensez-vous que cela puisse avoir des implications gênantes ?

Vu la tronche du toubib, « implications gênantes » était, pour le moins, un radieux euphémisme.

- Plutôt oui. Après tout, un vrai drogué qui se respecte est prêt à tout pour une dose.

À nouveau Ichigo intervint. C'est pas vraiment parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, ou même de constructif, nan, c'est juste qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre quelque chose qui se passe sous ses yeux. _Ils ont qu'à aller jouer les intello ailleurs, ces deux-là._

- C'est peut être encore une connerie, mais là, sa dose, il ne peut pas l'avoir, y'a pas de reiatsu en Enfer.

Sentant que le capitaine Kuchiki n'aurait pu répondre qu'une grossièreté à cette remarque débile, Agido coupa l'élan de sarcasme qui allait écraser sans pitié le pauvre humain sous le poids de son manque de jugement.

- Si, il y en a maintenant, on l'y a apporté.

- Ah.

- Ouais.

- De toute façon...

La voix hésitante de Rukia s'éleva derrière eux et Byakuya put remarquer avec une certaine irritation que sa sœur tenait toujours fermement le bras d'Ichigo, malgré le fait qu'il l'air copieusement menacée du regard quelques minutes auparavant.

- ... de toute façon, la pression spirituelle peut le tuer s'il en abuse. Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne peut survive à sa drogue.

Agido haussa les épaules.

- Comme la plupart des drogués. Ça ne les empêche pas de consommer. Et de tout faire pour se procurer leur dose.

- Tu insinues qu'il pourrait faire du mal à Renji pour le forcer à déployer son aura ?

- Par exemple. Il y a plein d'autres possibilités, et je préfère ne pas y penser.

Byakuya hocha la tête, cela changeait bien des choses, si ce n'est tout. Il a bien des moyens de forcer quelqu'un à déployer son énergie spirituelle, et la plupart d'entre eux sont des moyens violents. D'un autre côté, Rukia avait raison, le reiatsu pouvait tuer ces êtres des Enferts. La question c'était, si jamais Renji en venait à tuer Enosi-Kto, quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Les Enfers étaient un monde en guerre, et cela ne laissait rien présager de bon sur le sort des shinigamis laissés en otage.

- Bien. Repartez au Seireitei tous les deux. Nous allons aviser ici.

Rukia et Agido disparurent dans la minute qui suivit, laissant le capitaine et l'humain seuls. Ichigo haussa les épaules, attendant un semblant de décision de la part du capitaine. Et puis bon... comment dire, poireauter en attendant qu'un gars se décide, c'est définitivement pas son truc à Ichigo. Obéir, la vie militaire, ne pas poser de questions, c'est pas lui ça.

« Et nous, on campe ici ?

- Exactement.

- Attends... Byakuya, je déconnais. Je veux pas camper ici.

_Pas avec toi._

- Kurosaki, il va falloir que tu appelles sérieusement tes supérieurs par leur nom.

- Hein ? »

Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Ichigo, mais en devenant shinigami il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de devenir le subordonné de tous les officiers du canton. Parce que dans ce cas, ça voulait dire qu'il devenait le subordonné de Kepanchi, de Kurotsuchi ou pire encore, de Renji. Non, Ichigo n'avait jamais eu l'impression de s'engager. De son côté, Byakuya avait lui, tout à fait assimilé le fait que l'humain doive lui obéir. Ceci dit, il aurait certainement adopté la même attitude même si Ichigo n'était pas devenu shinigami remplaçant en règle. Et la manie d'Ichigo de lui donner du « Byakuya » au lieu de l'appeler par son nom, ou mieux encore, par son grade, provoquait en lui des envies de gifles en pleine tronche. Un jour, il lui en filerait une. Ou mieux, une bonne paire. Il pourrait esquisser un petit rictus sadique en voyant l'air étonné et outragé du jeune humain. Peut-être qu'après Kurosaki le défierait en duel au sabre pour laver son honneur, mais ça, Byakuya en doutait. Non, il imaginait mieux l'humain lui gueuler dessus. Ce qui constituerait un prétexte idéal pour lui filer une nouvelle paire de baffe.

Mais en attendant ce jour béni, le capitaine devait faire un effort surhumain... ou surshinigamiesque pour éviter de s'emporter trop souvent contre ce gamin.

Pendant que Byakuya rêvait à une paire de gifle, Ichigo le dévisageait, subissant le silence de mort sans trop comprendre.

Et puis finalement, il toussota, se racla la gorge, avant de se résigner à ramener le capitaine à la réalité. La dure réalité dans laquelle il ne peut pas filer des baffes à Ichigo tous les deux jours.

« Byakuya ?

- Je te serais gré de m'appeler par mon nom, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Byakuya qui lui demandait : « oui quoi ? », Ichigo ne mit pas trente secondes avant de trouver un sujet de conversation. Il ne pouvait pas décemment dire « Byakuya ? - Oui quoi ? - Non rien, c'était pour voir si tu étais toujours vivant. »

- Heu... ouais. En fait... je suis désolé, mais j'ai entendu quand tu parlais avec Renji, avant qu'on parte... qu'on le laisse.

- Oui ?

Byakuya força sa voix à ne pas trembler, et sa main à ne pas partir dans la tête de cet impertinent. Quand on est poli, on ne ressort pas les moments gênants comme ça dans la conversation.

- Ça voulait dire quoi ?

Silence. Non mais franchement, à quoi il s'attendait poil de carotte ? À voir Byakuya lui avouer son amour fou et secret pour le babouin qui lui sert de vice-capitaine ? C'est encore pire que de croire au père Noël !

- Ça voulait dire que vous... enfin, tous les deux. Vous êtes attachés l'un à l'autre.

Byakuya ouvrit de grands yeux. Ah... c'était de ça dont il parlait ? Et le capitaine plissa les yeux, il aurait bien aimé que le jeune humain lui dise au moins à partir de quel moment il avait entendu, et jusqu'à où. Histoire de pouvoir cadrer l'histoire qu'il allait devoir inventer.

- Bien sûr.

Ichigo et une seconde d'hésitation, et puis finalement, le dit.

- Je pensais que vous vous détestiez.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu te donner cette idée ?

- Heu... en fait, tout le monde pense ça, fit Ichigo très sérieusement.

Et puis il ajouta un peu rapidement.

- Je crois.

Il est pas fou le Ichigo, pas envie de se faire tuer par Byakuya, surtout que là, y'a pas de témoins, il pourra camoufler ça en accident ou faire disparaître le corps. On est sournois chez les Kuchiki.

Un instant, Byakuya se sentit un peu pris au dépourvu par cette nouvelle (pas le fait d'être sournois, ça il était au courant). Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment quelle impression de froideur il pouvait susciter chez les autres. Mais de là à dire qu'il détestait son vice-capitaine, il y avait tout un monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu leur donner cette idée...

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas du tout dirigé vers Ichigo, mais le jeune prit la question pour lui.

- Ben t'as failli le tuer, et puis tu l'as envoyé en taule quand il était mourant... enfin, un truc comme ça. Et puis il paraît... enfin, c'est peut-être des conneries du me diras, mais quand on est reparti du Seireitei la première fois, il paraît que t'as demandé à le virer de ta division... Alors bon. Voilà.

Byakuya haussa les épaules. Ah ce n'était que ça. Mais c'est normal d'être sans pitié avec un subordonné désobéissant, et puis c'est encore plus normal de le tuer quand il vous attaque, et puis, une fois que tout cela avait été fini... la pseudo-éxecution de Rukia, il n'avait pas pu décemment garder Renji comme lieutenant. Il était beaucoup trop indiscipliné. Et trop attaché à sa sœur aussi. Trop sexy aussi... heu nan, ça c'était venu après. Bien après.

- Effectivement, mais rien de cela n'a de lien avec l'affection que j'ai pour Renji.

- Harg.

Et voilà, il fallait que ça arrive. Ichigo est mort, repose en paix, petite fraise de bois orange. Nan mais Renji/affection/Byakuya d'un seul coup, dans la même phrase, c'était trop pour son petit cœur sensible. Et trop pour son petit cerveau fragile (oui, fragile, ne nous faites pas écrire ce qu'on n'a pas écrit) aussi. Il s'immobilisa, histoire de retrouver toutes ses facultés.

Et il demanda des explications. Enfin, il tenta. Parce que toutes ses facultés étaient toujours cachées quelque part.

Voyez plutôt :

- Yuuurg ?

- Ichigo Kurosaki, aies la décence de ne te mêler des affaires des autres que lorsqu'elles te concernent, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici, de toute évidence.

Mettant ainsi un point final à cette discussion... heu.. nan pas tout à fait. Croyant mettre ainsi un point final à cette discussion, Byakuya se mit en marche vers la petite baraque qui leur servait de repère.

Rapidement, Ichigo le rattrapa, l'air songeur. Faut dire aussi qu'il avait de quoi songer. Et puis ça lui arrive tellement pas souvent, que quand il songe, il ne le fait pas à moitié. Comment ça on l'accable ? Mais vérifiez bonnes gens, il a la capacité de réflexion d'une huître cuite ce brave garçon.

Arrivé à la hauteur du capitaine, et alors que la maison était en vue, Ichigo reprit, un peu moins sûr de lui. Il fallait juste qu'il vérifie quelque chose. Un truc qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer, mais comme il savait que d'autres ont une imagination bien plus développée que la sienne, il y avait un doute que...

- Et heu.. juste par curiosité, tu sais qu'il a... heu... ben... au niveau du...

- Ichigo Kurosaki.

Et derrière ce simple rappel de son nom (comme s'il pouvait l'oublier), le jeune homme entendit clairement le « tu vas dire une connerie alors tais-toi ». Mais quand on est indiscipliné, on l'est jusqu'au bout.

- En fait, au Seireitei, au niveau des mœurs, c'est comment ?

Le regard de Byakuya se fit un peu surpris. Mais seulement un peu, et seulement parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ichigo puisse deviner quoi que ce soit. Il pensait risquer bien plus de l'acuité de l'officier Agido ou de Matsumoto, qui connaissait bien Renji.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, (à nouveau Ichigo sentit un frisson lui courir entre les omoplates, et se fit remarquer intérieurement qu'il connaissait déjà son prénom et n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle toutes les deux secondes). J'ai bien des difficultés à suivre le cours de ton raisonnement, fit Byakuya avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

- Ben je sais pas, prends Agido par exemple, il est clairement... ben de l'autre côté.

Byakuya réfléchit très sérieusement à l'idée de lui filer une bonne paire de claques, remède universellement reconnu à la curiosité mal placée. Mais étrangement, ce fut l'image du regard désapprobateur de sa chère sœurette qui l'en dissuada.

- Enfin, il aime les mecs quoi. Ici, chez les humains, c'est plutôt hors norme. Enfin, c'est pas dans les... dans les mœurs. Et puis il y a encore des gens qui voient cela mal. Je me demandais si au Seireitei c'est la même chose. Parce que bon, vous vivez pas toujours de façon normale.

Byakuya s'abstint de demander à quelle aune Ichigo Kurosaki pouvait bien juger de la normalité de leur mode de vie, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Ils entrèrent dans la maison abandonnée pour retrouver l'installation de fortune qu'ils y avaient implantée quelques jours plus tôt.

- À quoi bon te soucier de cela, tu vis dans ton monde, avec les habitudes de ton monde.

- Ouais mais... ben... pour Renji par exemple... est-ce que c'est la norme au Seireitei de...

- Cesse de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas et assieds-toi.

Disant cela, Byakuya s'installa lui-même en tailleur sur le sol, et puis fit signe à Ichigo de faire de même. Le jeune humain s'exécuta, curieux.

- Nous allons reconstituer une partie de notre reiatsu qui a disparu en Enfer.

- C'est possible ça ?

- Nous allons le faire.

- Comment ?

Byakuya eut l'air un instant songeur et puis se mit à expliquer.

- Tiens-toi droit.

Ichigo fut immédiatement persuadé que cela ne l'aiderait en rien à retrouver son reiatsu mais que cela venait uniquement du fait que Byakuya Kuchiki venait d'une famille de coincés.

- Maintenant, concentre-toi. Visualise ton reiatsu en toi.

- Heu...

Ichigo regarda faire le capitaine. Byakuya était toujours en tailleur, les jambes croisées, les mains posées délicatement sur ses cuisses, les yeux fermés et l'air parfaitement serein.

- Visualise le flux d'énergie qui te parcoure.

_Okay... mais nan. Je visualise rien du tout._

Ichigo soupira et puis, en désespoir de cause, fit la seule chose qu'il avait appris à faire pour visualiser son énergie spirituelle, et il la rassembla entre ses mains, formant une sphère très dense et très agitée.

Brusquement Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec appréhension.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Ben, je visualise le reiatsu.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le concentrer ainsi. Il s'écoule naturellement en toi, laisse-le simplement aller.

- J'arrive pas. Si je le laisse filer, je le perds, je peux pas le sentir.

Byakuya soupira doucement. Et puis s'avança, à genoux devant le jeune homme.

- Relâche progressivement la pression qui maintient ton reiatsu sous cette forme.

- Je peux pas, sinon je vais tout lâcher d'un coup et faire tout exploser.

- Relâche doucement. Je vais t'aider à maintenir ton reiatsu en toi.

- Gné ?

- Relâche doucement la pression.

Byakuya réprima un nouveau soupir. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Que pouvait-il attendre d'un humain devenu shinigami par hasard au niveau du contrôle de l'énergie spirituelle ? Ce truc prenait des années d'apprentissage à l'académie, alors Ichigo, avec ses six mois de pratique approximative des pouvoirs de shinigamis, fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle.

Ichigo commença à faire ce qu'on lui disait, s'attendant, comme la dernière fois à se faire déborder par son reiatsu et se retrouver au cœur d'une explosion. Mais cette fois-ci, il sentit quelque chose bloquer la route à son reiatsu débordant. Comme une digue qui le retenait, qui l'encerclait et drainait son énergie vers lui, en lui. Et il sentit deux chose simultanément, avec le même trouble. D'un côté, l'énergie qui refluait en lui traçait un sillon brûlant, comme une coulée de lave en lui, qui dévorait son corps et son esprit, ce qui, il le comprit dans un éclair de lucidité, était normal vu que corps et esprit sont une seule et même chose pour les shinigamis. De l'autre, la présence monumentale de cette aura qui stoppait le reflux de la sienne, une aura maîtrisée mais puissante. Et là encore, il comprit que cette présence était celle de Byakuya qui canalisait son énergie.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il hocha la tête.

_Okay, là ça va._

Et à sa grande surprise, une vague d'approbation lui parvint de Kuchiki. Il lutta contre l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir s'il avait rêvé ou si le capitaine avait seulement parlé. Mais non, il n'avait pas rêvé, car la voix de Byakuya s'éleva juste après, bien différente de ce sentiment d'approbation ténu mais réel qu'il avait ressenti.

- Maintenant, tu le sens.

- Oui.

Ichigo avait murmuré entre ses dents. Prononcer un mot dans l'état de contrôle qu'il devait maintenir était bien trop dur.

- Alors, doucement, tu vas projeter ton reiatsu hors de toi.

- Hein ?

- Comme lorsque tu le matérialises en forme de sphère. Mais cette fois, tu ne cherches pas à le concentrer, laisse une petite part de ton reiatsu filtrer hors de toi.

À nouveau toute l'aide de la massive aura de commandement du capitaine lui fut nécessaire pour ne pas disperser une masse informe d'énergie aux quatre coins de la ville.

- C'est bon, fit Byakuya lorsque le résultat lui paru suffisant. Maintenant essaye de sentir les sources d'énergie spirituelles qui entourent ton reiatsu.

Et cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin d'aide. Instinctivement, Ichigo sentit les humains, les hollows, les plantes, les animaux, toutes les sources d'énergie spirituelle qui existaient dans le périmètre réduit qui les entourait.

- Puise dans ces sources.

- Hein ?

Un violent mouvement de colère ravagea en une seconde les efforts de longues minutes. Et Ichigo se trouva par terre, allongé sur le parquet, face à un Byakuya lui même très décoiffé par le choc, quoi qu'un peu plus digne dans sa posture (au moins il n'avait pas la moitié de son hakama sur la tête comme Ichigo).

- On recommence.

- Mais tu veux qu'on vole le reiatsu des gens ! C'est dégueulasse !

Subitement, Byakuya regarda Ichigo avec étonnement.

- Comment crois-tu que...

Et puis il eut l'air de comprendre quelque chose.

- Tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne la circulation de l'énergie spirituelle ?

- La quoi ?

Et il soupira pour de bon cette fois. Le pire c'est qu'il allait devoir tout lui expliquer par le menu, sinon jamais l'humain ne serait d'accord pour puiser dans des sources de reiatsu extérieures.

- Il existe deux types de reiatsu.

- Ouais, je sais, le rouge et le blanc.

- Non.

- Ah ben pourtant c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Là tu décris simplement la différence visible entre un reiatsu humain et un reiatsu de shinigami. L'énergie spirituelle existe à l'état naturelle partout où il y a de la vie. Les plantes, les animaux, les bactéries. Tout ce qui naît, vit et meurt est traversé par cette énergie. Nous baignons dedans, mais c'est dans les espèce vivantes que cette énergie se canalise le mieux. Si nous puisons l'énergie spirituelle d'un humain, il se sentira peut-être un peu faible pendant quelques heures avant de retrouver toute son énergie, en puisant à son tour dans le courant d'énergie qui traverse ce monde.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite, comme on répète une chose mille fois dite à un élève paresseux.

- Est-ce clair ?

- Pourquoi on en a plus alors ? Je veux dire, les shinigamis.

- Nous n'avons pas plus de reiatsu, nous savons mieux l'absorber et l'utiliser. Et nous avons aussi plus d'occasion de l'utiliser. Cela répond-il à tes questions ?

- Ouais.

- Si tu n'as plus aucun doute, nous pouvons recommencer.

Pour la première fois, Ichigo réalisa que Byakuya faisait un réel effort pour ne pas le presser plus. Et il comprit. Byakuya avait laissé la moitié de son équipe en Enfer, dont Renji. Il ne devait avoir aucun envie de s'attarder dans le coin sans rien faire.

- Juste une dernière chose. Pourquoi on doit refaire le plein et pas Rukia et Agido ?

Byakuya balaya la question d'un revers de main.

- Au Seireitei, ils recouvriront naturellement leur énergie spirituelle. Notre monde en est imbibé. Au contraire, toi et moi avons perdu moins de reiatsu qu'eux en Enfer, c'est pourquoi nous pouvons nous permettre de rester ici.

- On en a perdu moins ?

- Disons plutôt que nous absorbons mieux le reiatsu qu'eux.

- Ah d'accord. »

Et finalement, il hocha la tête. Oui, comme ça au moins c'était clair.

Ils remirent cela et cette fois, Ichigo pu puiser dans l'environnement proche de quoi reconstituer ses forces. Et effectivement, il se sentit bien mieux ensuite, comme... entier, complet. Étrangement, la présence protectrice de Byakuya surplombant sa propre énergie spirituelle l'apaisait d'autant plus.

Après quelques minutes d'effort pour se remettre de cette nouvelle expérience, il rouvrit les yeux pour réaliser qu'il avait la tête sur le torse du capitaine et que ce dernier lui tenait les épaules pour qu'il reste d'aplomb.

« Byak.. Kuchiki?

- C'est normal la première fois, il y a toujours un contre coup. Repose-toi le temps que je le fasse également. »

Alors qu'il se laissait pousser contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, Ichigo observa que Byakuya n'était plus du tout irrité contre lui. Et il le regarda se mettre en tailleur, poser gracieusement ses mains sur ses cuisses, et fermer les yeux, le visage de marbre. Tout le long que dura l'étrange processus, il conserva des traits figés et inexpressifs. Seul le rythme de sa respiration prouvait qu'il fournissait un effort. Malgré lui, Ichigo sentit le reiatsu reflux vers lui, tourbillonner, et frôler délicatement tout ce qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. Le spectacle de Byakuya dans cette étrange transe lui était à la fois étranger et particulièrement agréable à voir, comme... fascinant.

Et puis, au bout de quelques poignées de minutes, Byakuya rouvrit les yeux et se releva sans aucune gêne.

« Nous pouvons y aller ? » Fit-il à Ichigo, la question à peine marquée dans dans sa voix.

Le rouquin se redressa prit appui contre le mur et finalement hocha la tête. Il n'aimait jamais passer pour une petite nature, mais devant Kuchiki c'était tout simplement inimaginable. Il avait latté ce gars ! En combat singulier à la loyale en plus ! Il ne pouvait pas faire la jeune fille qui a ses vapeurs devant lui !

Il se redressa, un peu tanguant tout de même, mais il eut un sourire carnassier assorti d'un froncement de sourcil du plus bel effet.

« Tu parles qu'on y va !

Et puis, oui, la réflexion vint trois secondes après l'action.

- Où ça au fait ? »

* * *

Où ça ? C'était bien la question que se posaient Ebisu et Saori. Les deux femmes se faisaient traîner par le vieux fou qui habitait les profondeurs des grottes des partisans d'Enosi-Kto. La première surprise passée, elles s'étaient toutes les deux senties un peu rassurées de voir qu'elles étaient saines et sauves. Et puis, le vieux avait juste regardé Sasakibe avec un regard vacillant et avait attrapé Ebi par le bras et s'était mis à courir étonnamment vite pour un être apparemment si vieux.

Il parcourait les méandres de la roche avec une telle aisance qu'il n'y avait pas de doute sur le temps qu'il avait passé à les explorer. Dans le noir complet, il se déplaçait avec agilité et rapidité, à tel point que les deux shinigamis avait presque du mal à le suivre. Souvent elles butaient sur des morceaux de roche saillants, parfois même elles tombaient et devaient se relever à toute vitesse pour ne pas être distancées.

Et puis derrière eux, Eperkomai courait également, criant pour arrêter le vieillard.

« Gerontos ! Gerontos ! Que fais-tu ! Arrête-toi tout de suite. »

Autant le dire, cela fut totalement sans effet, le vieux ne fit preuve d'aucune intention de s'arrêter. À vrai dire, il semblait même prendre un malin plaisir à accélérer à chaque fois qu'Eperkomai l'appelait.

Au détour d'un couloir particulièrement sinueux, il adressa un regard en coin à Ebisu et il sourit, ouvrant une bouche édentée.

« Elle va s'lasser t'crois ? C'qu'elle a d'la suite dans les idées c'te p'tite.

Avant qu'Ebi ait simplement pu réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle pouvait donner, il se remit à courir, lui arrachant presque le bras.

- Ebisu ! Attends !

La voix de Sasakibe retentit derrière elle.

- Ouais ben je fais ce que je peux.

- C'est pas encore assez ! »

Saskibe bondissait énergiquement, tentant à la fois de rattraper Ebisu et son kidnappeur et de semer Eperkomai qui semblait moins rapide qu'elle.

Et puis au bout de quelques centaine de mètres supplémentaires, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ebi, terrorisée et essoufflée.

« Ebisu !

- Ça va, ça va... il a décidé de s'arrêter.

- C'est qui ce type ?

- Je sais pas, il est vieux, il m'a attrapée quand je me suis perdue, il me fait peur.

- Y'a pas de raison, fit Sasakibe avec un air rassurant de grosse brute.

Et puis elle se pencha sur le vieux qui avait la tête coincée entre deux replis de roche.

- Oh ! Qui êtes-vous papy ?

D'un geste brusque et plus rapide que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, la jeune femme fut projetée en arrière et en tomba sur les fesses, ce qui lui arracha un cri, plus d'indignation que de douleur.

- Chht. J'mate !

En se massant la partie la moins intellectuelle de sa personne, la shinigami se releva et se pencha vers le vieillard.

- Vous nous avez traîné jusqu'ici pour le plaisir d'un peu de voyeurisme ?

Un rire graveleux seul lui répondit, ce qui arracha à la jeune femme un soupir désespéré. Pourquoi fallait-il justement tomber sur un vieux pervers ? Comme si y'en avait pas assez dans sa division ?

- Écoutez, fit-elle, une menace sourde au fond de la voix, nous ne sommes pas là pour mater, on peut le faire chez nous, y'a de quoi, je veux dire, on sait très bien faire ça par chez nous, sans avoir besoin de vous pour ça !

- T'embrouille, m'dame. F'pas avoir hont' d'mater !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, fit Sasakibe en prenant un air trop sévère pour être honnête, qui ne trompait personne, vu la rougeur sur ses joues.

- Et pis j'mate pas les douches. T'façon y'a ren a mater. R'garde l'aut'...

D'un bras vigoureux, le vieux attrapa Sasakibe et lui mit le visage devant la fissure dans la roche. Là, elle put voir une salle, un peu comme celle dans laquelle ils avaient été reçus au début, et dans la salle, une semi douzaine de ces créatures, et cela semblait s'agiter pas mal, elle entendait dans leur dialecte rocailleux les éclats d'une dispute.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Fit-elle à mi-voix au vieux, qui haussa les épaules.

- J'sais pas.

Charmée par une réponse si utile, Saori Sasakibe se pencha un peu plus et tenta de comprendre les phrases qui montaient de la salle. Qui montaient ?

- Pourquoi est-on en surplomb, je n'ai eu que l'impression de descendre depuis que je suis arrivée ici ?

- Normal. V'zêtes arrivés par le haut. Là, y sont du côté bas.

Sasakibe essaya de se représenter schématiquement la topologie du lieu. Ils étaient arrivés par un côté haut, donc, a priori, à hauteur du niveau du couloir qu'ils avaient parcouru. Là, ils voyaient les salles qui donnaient sur le côté bas... Il fallait donc supposer que ce monde s'échelonnait sur plusieurs niveaux distincts... indépendants des autres ? Ou pas indépendants, mais dans ce cas, ils n'avaient pas fait attentions aux différents passages qui devaient permettre d'aller de l'un à l'autre.

- Je suis arrivée par le haut.

- Ebisu ?

La shinigami se retourna pour écouter sa collègue.

- Je suis tombée par le haut, et pourtant j'ai suivi parallèle à celui que vous avez emprunté.

Et puis elles soupirèrent toutes les deux.

- Ce monde est un bordel.

Et puis Ebisu indiqua le vieux qui continuait d'espionner ce qui se passait en bas.

- Il se passe quoi là-bas ?

- Ils causent. Enfin, ils se disputent je pense. Hey, le vieux, c'est quoi cette grotte ?

- On est dans l'mur. Pour tout voir. C't'un bon moyen de s'promener sans s'faire emmerder par Enosi.

- Mais vous êtes pas de ses gens ? Enfin, vous êtes de son côté, non ?

- T'rigole frangin'. J't'ais là bien pu' tôt qu'lui et ses débiles.

- Woua. Vous êtes vieux, fit Ebisu, qui avait inconsciemment trouvé qu'Enosi-Kto devait être une espèce de patriarche chez les morts.

- Hinhin...

Accompagnant ce ricanement sinistre, les doigts longs et osseux de Gerontos se glissèrent dans le kosodo d'Ebisu, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

- Aaaah mais arrêtez ! Vieux pervers !

À nouveau Gerontos poussa un ricanement assez flippant alors qu'Ebisu s'échappait de sa prise et venait se cacher dans le giron protecteur de son aînée.

- Ah... c'beau la jeunesse, t'as pas 'core couché 'vec un vieux !

- Sasakibe sempai...

- C'est bien la première fois que tu m'appelles sempai.

- C'est la première fois qu'un vieux pervers essaye de me peloter.

- Ah bon ?

- Hihin c'd'mon âge. T'vas pas m'enlever l'derniers plaisirs qui m'restent. Ptite.

- Ah.. heu..ben ouais.

- Gerontos c'est bien votre nom ?

- Naaa, c'veut just' dire l'vieux. C'est c'que j'suis, l'vieux.

- Vous avez vu Enosi-Kto s'installer là ? Je veux dire, quand il est arrivé là, au début ?

- Lui, et les aut' avant lui, et les aut' 'core. J'suis vieux.

- Et vous savez toujours vécu dans les grottes ici ?

- Ben faut dire qu'au début, on était pas ben nombreux. Et pis les grottes étaient ptites. Ça f'sait pas ben d'mal. Les grottes ont grandit. Et les aut' sont v'nus.

Ebisu ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Attendez... vous êtes en train de dire que les grottes ont grandi à mesure que les gens s'y sont installés ?

Ben ouais. Et pis comme les grottes dev'naient plus grand', les gens v'naient pu' nombreux.

- Ebisu ? Y'a quelque chose ? Demanda Sasakibe, étonnée de voir la jeune femme aussi intéressée par cela.

- Je... je pense que... ça a forcément quelque chose à voir. C'est aussi pour ça que... qu'il y a pas de reiatsu dans cette roche, à la différence de la matière bleue.

Sasakibe frôla une paroi du bout des doigts.

- Tu veux dire que c'est une roche normale, minérale ?

- Nan. Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Mais de visu c'est difficile à dire.

- De visu ?

- Ça veut dire, de vue.

- Nan mais tu le fais exprès ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on t'aie emmenée ici Katsuo ? Pour ta bonne vue ?

- Heu...

- Goûte cette roche et dis-moi ce que c'est. Maintenant. »

Ebisu fit la grimace mais s'exécuta. Elle était encore trop disciplinée pour envoyer balader une shinigami de rang supérieur au sien. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle avait quitté la onzième. Trop fous pour leur obéir.

Elle déploya son zanpakuto et marqua une pause. Si ce truc était aussi dégueu que la matière bleue, ils allaient encore morfler.

« Mon ptit crabe, ça va pas être de la tarte, fit-elle entre ses dents avant de prononcer à haute voix. Akuma no Kanikasai ! »

Le zanpakuto se déploya sous la forme d'une immense pince de crabe, aiguisée comme un rasoir, et elle l'abattit sur la roche, avant d'engloutir un bon morceau de celle-ci.

Quelques secondes de mastication après, elle se plia en deux en étouffant une plainte apeurée.

« Ebisu ? S'enquit Sasakibe, un peu inquiète de l'effet que pouvait avoir une matière inconnue sur la santé de la jeune fille. »

Et, une main levée pour empêcher quiconque de s'approcher d'elle, Ebisu se mit à vomir tout ce qui lui restait encore dans l'estomac. Son zanpakuto reprit sa forme initiale dans un râle inhumain.

« C'du prop' !

- C'est de... C'est infect !

C'est quoi exactement ? Fit Sasakibe, guère impressionnée par quelqu'un qui vomit presque sur ses pompes. Elle avait connu bien assez de beuveries pour savoir retenir son souffle pour éviter l'incontournable nausée d'imitation qui prenait tout témoin d'un vomissement.

- Des résidus de... d'âmes humaines.

- Hein ?

- C'est le... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comme si on avait putréfié de l'âme humaine.

Sasakibe hocha la tête et la détourna pendant qu'Ebisu se remettait à vomir. Au loin, un bruit de pas résonnait, laissant un écho de plus en plus proche.

- Ça se tient, j'imagine que l'absorption des énergies spirituelles ne peut pas se faire sans déchets. Les grottes sont les déchets. Plus il y a de morts, plus il y a de déchets, et plus il y a de déchets, plus il y a de grottes...

Ce fut Eperkomai, haletante, qui compléta en arrivant dans la petite grotte où ils se tenaient.

- Et ces grottes nous maintiennent en vie bien plus longtemps

- En gros, vous produisez votre propre survie.

L'être des Enfers sembla hésiter une seconde avant de hocher la tête.

- Je crois oui.

Eperkomai se tourna vers Ebisu qui s'essuyait la bouche dans sa manche.

- Comment faites-vous pour connaître ce dont sont faites ces choses ?

La jeune shinigami haussa les épaules.

- C'est mon talent.

Et je m'en passerais bien, songea-t-elle en sentant encore le goût des âmes putréfiées.

Sasakibe attrapa Eperkomai par le bras et tenta de planter ses yeux dans les siens, ce qui est relativement difficile quand on mesure presque de deux têtes de moins.

- Vous être en train de détruire ce monde...

La réponse fut sèche et sans aucune chaleur.

- Nous sommes morts et sans espoir de rédemption. Que pouvons-nous attendre ?

- Vous mettez en danger les monde des humains et le nôtre également.

- Plus rien ne nous importe. Nous sommes maudits.

- Ohoh y'a du neuf ! Grinça Gerontos en attrapant Ebisu par la taille l'attirant vers la faille.

- C't'un des tiens ça !

Ebisu ouvrit de grands yeux, et puis porta la main à sa bouche en voyant l'étrange spectacle sous ses yeux. Et puis elle murmura avec inquiétude.

- Abarai.

Ce qui tira les deux autres de leur discussion.

- Quoi Abarai ? Il avait pas pris la tangente celui-là ?

Sasakibe se précipita pour voir également par la faille ce qui se passait en bas et put constater par elle-même que son ancien coreligionnaire était présentement à nouveau face à Enosi-Kto, apparemment insensible à l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait dans la grande salle.

- Je sais pas. Mais il est bel et bien là. Et ça... ça me dit rien de bon. »

* * *

Renji sentait tout doucement ses nerfs s'user. Déjà en temps normal, il n'est pas du genre patient, compréhensif et calme. Mais face à une dizaine de simili squelettes qui gueulent à plein tubes, sans que lui ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, son caractère explosif refaisait lentement surface.

Et puis depuis qu'il s'était connement porté volontaire pour rester comme otage, il réalisait qu'il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Il aurait dû laisser Rukia y aller tiens ! Comme ça ils auraient réussi l'exploit de se débarrasser de tous les membres féminins de leur unité. Une grande première ! Après on ne pourrait pas les accuser de machisme : les femmes étant aussi mal traitées que les hommes et elles ne disposaient d'aucun traitement de faveur. Ou Ichigo ! Ichigo, il aurait parfaitement pu rester. Franchement, à part rendre la situation cent fois pire, il n'y avait aucun risque particulier à laisser Ichigo sur place. Au contraire, en laissant Ichigo, ils auraient pu revenir dix heures après, et trouver un vaste champ de ruines, le problème réglé, plus un seul mort en Enfer. Travail propre, soigné, rapide.

_Pourquoi je suis resté ? Parce que je suis con... et merde. Parce que je voulais en mettre plein la vue à Kuchi... Byakuya... Ce qui prouve que je suis un con._

Tout ça pour dire que le regard de pervers d'Enosi-Kto, Renji s'en foutait comme de son premier dépucelage. Et pourtant il aurait dû. Parce que trois secondes après avoir commencé à repenser à son capitaine, il sentit la morsure acérée de la matière bleu autour de son cou.

Le souffle lui manqua une poignée de seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne et arrache le long filament bleu qui lui enserrait la gorge, le tout à main nue, en tirant comme une brute, en s'écorchant la peau et en perdant autant de reiatsu que s'il se faisait rouler un patin par le zanpakuto de Yumichika.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Enosi-Kto eut un sourire à la limite de la folie mentale et hocha la tête.

- Rappelez-vous juste que vous êtes ici chez nous parce que nous le voulons bien.

- On est chez vous pour faire un peu de ménage. Parce qu'à cause de vos conneries, vous mettez en danger notre existence et celle des humains.

Tout en parlant, Renji guettait les lents mouvements des filaments bleus. Voilà ce qu'ils avaient oublié : de se demander qu'est-ce qui pouvait maîtriser ces bestioles là ! Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'Eoni-Kto fasse quoi que ce soit pour les diriger et pourtant, elles semblaient attirées par sa présence.

La voix cassée de l'être des enfers se fit plus rauque encore, dans une nuance qui fila un méchant frisson d'appréhension dans le dos du shinigami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'attaquent que les sources de haute énergie spirituelle.

_Ouais ben bizarrement, ça m'inquiète._

Et comme pour confirmer ces doutes, les long filaments se déployèrent, ondulant avec grâce, effleurant presque le vice-capitaine.

- Useras-tu de ton pouvoir contre moi si je te menace ?

- Heu... en principe, ouais.

- Bien. »

Et à peine eut-il soufflé ce mot du bout des lèvres, qu'Enosi-Kto tendit la main et la porta à la gorge de Renji, serra puissamment, arrachant un hoquet de stupeur au shinigami. Par réflexe, il libéra son reiatsu, rassemblant ses forces pour chasser son agresseur. À peine eut-il fait cela qu'un filament s'enroula autour de sa jambe, montant de plus en plus haut, et serrant de plus en plus, tel un serpent qui cherche à étouffer sa proie.

D'un coup violent, Renji réussit à se débarrasser d'Enosi-Kto, mais en même temps, la pression sur sa cuisse enserrée dans la prise acérée de la matière bleu s'accentua et lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Sans trop réfléchir (c'est normal, c'est Renji), il dégaina son zanpakuto et s'employa à trancher le filament, et ne réalisa que trop tard que ce faisant, il s'exposait encore plus à la morsure de cette matière sur son reiatsu. Un second filament se mêla au premier, le renforçant et arrachant un nouveau cri à Renji. Et puis un troisième se leva, se glissa autour de son autre jambe, et progressant vers sa cuisse avec la même douloureuse lenteur.

Tenant debout uniquement par la force de sa volonté, Renji serra les doigts sur le manche de Zabimaru et le déploya en direction du sol, faisant voler en éclat la source de la matière bleu.

Les filaments autour de ses jambes se détachèrent, mous et flasques, tombant sur le sol avec un bruit mouillé.

Sans ranger Zabimaru, Renji se redressa pour engueuler Enosi-Kto comme il le fallait. Et à la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il resta bouche bée.

Raide et droit, l'être des enfers se tenait face à son prisonnier, le visage déformé par un rictus de folie furieuse. Et enfin, Renji se mit à comprendre à qui Enosi-Kto lui avait pensé. Et au passage, il réalisa aussi que Kenpachi Zaraki s'était trompé d'aiguillage en arrivant au Seireitei. Le même sourire de timbré que son ex-capitaine, la même folie dans le blanc de l'œil, le même tremblement sporadique du sourcil qui annonçait en grande pompe une crise.

Par pure précaution, le vice-capitaine brandit son sabre et recula d'un pas. Si reculer était une bonne idée, se servir de son zanpakuto était carrément con puisque zanapkuto = extension de l'âme des shinigamis = énergie spirituelle à donf = tu vas morfler.

Et effectivement, un quart de seconde plus tard, il sentit la même morsure, le même filament autour de ses jambes, mais avec une douleur multipliée par mille. Comme si des centaines d'épingles pénétraient profondément sa chair,

_Bordel... je crois que je préfère presque me faire déchiqueter par senbonzakura !_

« Espèce de cinglé...

Enosi-Kto partit d'un rire... effectivement, de cinglé, et rétorqua d'un ton tranchant.

- Vous ne savez rien de l'Enfer, shinigamis. Ignorants... et faibles...

Renji aurait voulu lui donner tort de toutes ses forces, mais il sentait tous ses membres abandonner les uns après les autres face à la douleur inexpugnable, et sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Sans énergie vitale, nous ne pouvons pas vous vaincre... individuellement.

Renji sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. La douleur lui arracha une nouvelle plainte, mais ce fut à peine s'il s'entendit gémir.

- Collectivement, en revanche... l'Enfer est mortel pour vous ! Pardonne- moi ce pitoyable jeu de mot... Mais tu n'en sortiras pas vivant.

- Jeu de mot... de merde... balbutia Renji en lâchant Zabimaru et tombant à genoux par terre. »

Le souffle court, il aperçu Enosi-Kto s'approcher de lui, il sentit la poigne puissante lui relever la tête en le tirant par les cheveux, il gémit à nouveau en sentant son corps tiré vers le haut. Par vague, son reiatsu se déployait, comme pour écraser Enosi-Kto sous sa pression, mais il lui semblait se heurter à un mur. Les longs filaments bleus formaient maintenant comme un filet autour de lui qui empêchait son énergie spirituelle de menacer réellement son tortionnaire.

_Saloperie. J'aurais dû lui en mettre une quand j'en avais encore l'occasion. Je l'ai appris à la onzième pourtant : ne jamais discuter avec un ennemi quand on peut le latter !_

Il se sentit traîné sur quelques dizaines de mètres, les filaments bleus aspiraient toujours son reiatsu hors de lui, et les longs doigts osseux d'Enosi-Kto tirant sa tignasse rouge avec brutalité.

Il lutta encore quelques secondes, son reiatsu déployé au maximum, tentant de se libérer. Vous allez dire, qu'est-ce qu'il est long à la détente ! Certes, mais d'une part, il n'a pas eu les supers explications scientifiques de Byakuya et Agido, et même s'il les avait eu, il n'a, de toute façon, pas les capacités de réflexion pour utiliser ces informations à bon escient. Non, il avait tout simplement finit par réaliser que ça ne servait à rien de se débattre et qu'il fallait simplement attendre une bonne opportunité pour se sortir de là. Un peu comme d'habitude. Oui, parce que d'habitude, la stratégie, c'est pas tout à fait le point fort de Renji, sauf aux échecs et au go, mais dans la vraie vie, il a du mal.

« Oh... tu as finis par comprendre. Mais ça ne sert à rien. J'arriverai à mes fins.

Le shinigami lui lança un regard mauvais, en tentant douloureusement de faire comme si le filet bleuté qui lui enserrait les bras et les jambes ne lui causait aucun mal.

- Noooon ne fais pas cet air méchant, de toute façon je ne vais pas te tuer.

Renji déglutit et regarda autour de lui, Enosi-Kto l'avait emmené dans une autre pièce, occupée par une demi douzaine d'êtres des Enfers, et tous avaient l'air relativement peu rassuré.

_Ben ils ont raison, moi j'aurais un chef comme ça, je serais pas rassuré non plus. Quand j'avais Zaraki, j'étais jamais rassuré, surtout dans la même pièce que lui._

La salle était plus sombre que celle dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés la première fois. La seule source de lumière suintait des murs, par lesquels semblait tomber des longs tentacules de cette matière bleue.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur le saisit, lui arrachant les tripes, et toute son attention se reporta sur les fils qui couraient sur sa peau et le brûlait aussi certainement que de l'acide. Le réseau de fil s'était étendu et envahissait maintenant son bas-ventre, remontant toujours plus, laissant une sensation de chair à vif partout où il passait.

- Tout ce que je veux, shinigami...

Enosi-Kto s'approcha et lui attrapa le visage d'une seule main, le tirant vers lui. Renji pouvait sentir le souffle glacé de l'être des Enfers sur sa bouche et voyait à travers un voile de douleur le regard possédé de son geôlier. De son autre main, Enosi-Kto attrapa un des filaments et l'entortilla autour d'un de ses doigts, l'approchant dangereusement des yeux de Renji. Ce dernier déglutit, et tenta de ne pas suivre des yeux la petite lueur bleuté que dispensait cette chose, mais sans succès. Irrésistiblement, son regard revenait au filament qui frôlait sa peau, effleurait ses cils et se faufilait entre ses longues mèches rouges valsant devant ses yeux.

Concentré sur la menace toute proche du filament qui l'hypnotisait, Renji fut totalement pris par surprise en sentant un contact dur et glacé dans sa bouche. Par réflexe il déploya tout son reiatsu pour chasser l'intrusion.

Et il réalisa seulement une seconde trop tard qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, et qui s'avérait être la langue de son geôlier, s'enfonça plus profondément, râpant sa gorge avec énergie, lui arrachant une plainte étouffée. Et puis elle se retira, laissant place au sourire extatique d'Enosi-Kto.

- ... c'est ton énergie. »

* * *

**A SUIVRE.. et, oui on aime toujours autant les reviews et les gentils lecteurs qui reviews reçoivent tout plein d'amour et bisous !**

**le 5 mars **

"Vous y retournez ?

- Bien sûr.

- Byakuya, tu ne peux pas...

- Mon vice-capitaine est toujours là-bas, il prend les décisions que je devrais prendre, il fait les sacrifices que je devrais faire. C'est auprès de lui que je dois être."

(oui, c'est le même passage que la dernière fois, c'est un problème de découpage de chapitre indépendant de notre volonté qui a fait ça XD)

* * *

Pour les parias qui vivent sans compte ffnet et qui n'en meurent pas :

hidakatsuki-x : encore et toujours merci, chère lectrice fidèle. Tu as bien raison, nous sommes des auteurs cruels et sans pitié, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont séparés et qu'ils vont souffrir nos deux zigotos. Ceci dit, on est aussi des auteurs bien pervers et obsédés, ce qui fait qu'ils finiront bien par baiser. Voilà, on espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et que le suivant sera également ton goût !

Miss-yaoi : merci encore pour ta review. Bon, c'est normal de pas tout comprendre (comme ça, on peut lire le chapitre deux ou trois fois pour comprendre, et le temps entre chaque chapitre semble moins long). Mais si ça t'a plu, c'est tout de même l'essentiel. Et oui, le timing était fait exprès : le point faible de Kuchiki... on ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais c'est certainement pas Renij XD (on n'est pas dans Kizuna là, faut pas déconner, ils se protègent pas mutuellement).  
En espérant que ce chapitre t'a plu également !

nina : voilà !

Pioush : toujours fidèle ! on espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a bien plu et qu'il t'a autant tenue en haleine que le précédent. Comme tu le vois, l'action n'est pas encore terminée, et y'a encore un peu de danger autour de toute cette situation. Mais que va-t-il leur arriver XD ? (indice : ils finissent nus dans un lit ^^).  
C'est vrai que c'est Byakuya qui a hérité du couplet guimauveux, il en fallait un, c'est tombé sur lui (même si c'est un peu IC, Byakuya qui s'inquiète en public). Il fallait bien mettre un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute.  
Quant à nos amoureux de la onzième, on pensait leur réserver une fic rien que pour eux, en parallèle de celle-ci pour voir un peu... ben... ce qui leur arrive pendant que Renji découvre le grand amour. Mais c'est encore un projet, rien de certain, rien de précis pour l'instant.  
Et en tous cas, courage pour tes examens, on espère qu'ils se sont bien passés (dur la vraie vie XD)

Anonyme13 : d'abord bravo pour avoir dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas "on est le 6 février, toujours pas de chapitre en ligne, c'est un scandale". Pas bravo pour avoir écorché nos yeux avec une orthographe plus qu'approximative (voilà, maintenant on est aveugles, on va arrêter d'écrire à tout jamais) go bescherelle. En enfin, nos retards de publication sont légendaires, la légende ne se questionne pas et surtout, ne se contrarie pas.  
Pour ton édification personnelle : "le temps est la seule richesse de ceux qui n'ont que leur intelligence pour faire mieux". Nous prenons le temps de faire de bons chapitres (ou les moins mauvais possible). Si le jour du bouclage, le chapitre ne nous satisfait pas, on retouche, jusqu'à ce que ça aille, pour vous offrir une bonne histoire.  
Ceci dit, merci d'avoir lu et aimé cette fic, on espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait également.

Loli&Jimi


	33. Le devoir fin

Comment ça, y'a plus de disclaimer ? Mais c'est bon, y'a 20 chapitres avec le disclaimer, bordel.

NA : pour ceux que l'invasion du grec hérisse... mais allez vous faire foutre ! Tite Kubo nous abreuve d'espagnol, je vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas caser du grec ici ou là.

NA2 : ceci est en fait la partie 3/4 du chapitre concerné. Ouais, on est comme ça chez nous, quand on aime on compte pas.

NA3 : Alors... hemm... comment dire... y'en a un qui va prendre sévère dans ce chapitre. Et ce sera votre faute, chers lecteurs... parce qu'il faut pas nous demander de ne pas faire de mal à un perso, on a trop l'esprit de contradiction pour vous obéir.

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le devoir (fin)**

_« Pose seulement la main sur lui, au souvenir de la lutte, tu ne recommenceras plus »_

Jb. XL, 32

* * *

Sasakibe serra le poing autour de la garde de son zanpakuto. Rien de bon vraiment.

Le haut du kosode de Renji était tombé sur sa taille, et son shitagi béait sur son torse nu. Même du promontoire où elle se trouvait, Sasakibe pouvait voir les muscles tendus et tremblant du vice-capitaine, sa poitrine qui se soulevait de manière erratique, comme s'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Et puis elle plissa les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de Renji.

Défiguré par la douleur, il luttait au mieux pour ne pas hurler, les mâchoires serrées, les yeux exorbités et les lèvres réduites à un trait pâle qui barrait son visage.

Autour de lui, le serpentement des longs rubans bleus ne laissait place à aucun doute sur ce qui lui arrivait.

La jeune femme réfléchit à toute vitesse. Renji était apparemment seul au milieu des êtres de l'Enfer. Kurosaki n'était pas avec lui. Il s'était fait capturé ? Retrouvé par Enosi-Kto ? Ou alors ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pu quitter le dédale de roche ? Ou alors il était retourné de son propre chef ? Avait-il pu prévenir le capitaine Kuchiki de ce qui les menaçait en restant dans ce monde ? Les autres étaient-ils en sécurité ? Elle inspira profondément et chassa les questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas avoir de réponse tout de suite, pour se concentrer sur ce qui était possible de faire à l'instant.

Un rire guttural s'éleva de la pièce.

« Tu te défends bien shinigami. Mais tu ne pourras pas le faire très longtemps. Votre forme de vie est basée sur l'énergie spirituelle, tu ne pourras pas contenir la tienne très longtemps. »

Elle contempla avec horreur le chef des êtres des Enfers s'approcher de l'officier et lui attraper le menton de sa main.

« Tu ne dis rien ? Tu as trop peur d'ouvrir la bouche encore ? Dommage. »

Sasakibe perçut un léger mouvement sous le hakama de Renji et le vit se tordre de douleur, en cherchant à échapper aux tentacules bleutés dont Sasakibe ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'elles faisaient pour causer une telle douleur à son ancien collègue.

« Sasakibe sempaï... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ebisu s'était penchés sur l'épaule de sa supérieure et cherchait également à voir ce que faisait Renji.

Ce dernier semblait actuellement lutter de toute ses forces contre un ennemi invisible, le corps tout entier secoué de spasmes et de tremblements incontrôlables. Sa tête rejetée en arrière semblait sans vie, ses longs cheveux rouge, lâchés, emmêlés, tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules.

« Vice-capitaine... murmura Ebi d'une voix blanche. »

Sasakibe sentit brutalement une pression spirituelle nouvelle. _Abarai... il avait retenu son reiatsu tout ce temps ? Pourquoi retient-il son reiatsu ? C'est parce que la matière bleue l'absorbe ? Que..._

Un nouveau mouvement bien plus visible secoua le hakama du shinigami qui tressaillit à nouveau, et tenta de se dégager de la prise des tentacules bleus en reculant.

« Inutile de te débattre... l'effet n'en sera que plus douloureux.

Le ton rauque d'Enosi-Kto se doublait d'un ricanement rauque qui eut le don de hérisser les deux jeunes femmes.

- Ne te débats pas... laisse ton énergie couler hors de toi... laisse-toi dominer... ne résiste pas.

Sasakibe fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'Enosi-Kto tentait de faire ? Le forcer à libérer son énergie spirituelle, pourquoi faire ? Elle se souvint de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti, les mains entravées par les filaments bleus, et frissonna. Ne pas libérer son énergie spirituelle devait être un véritable calvaire pour Renji, empêtré comme il l'était par un véritable filet de cette choses bleu.

À côté d'elle Ebisu bouillonnait, la main déjà à son sabre, prête à exploser le mur pour bondir au secours du vice-capitaine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur elle.

« Sasakibe Sempaï ? On y va ?

Sasakibe secoua la tête en serrant les poings.

- Pas encore. Tant qu'Abarai est vivant, on ne s'interpose pas.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pas dit qu'on attendait qu'il meurt, mais pour l'instant, il est conscient et il rassemble son énergie.

- Sempaï... »

Sasakibe sentit un long frisson lui courir le long du dos. Si Enosi-Kto avait pu mettre la main sur Renij aussi facilement, alors elles n'avaient pas une seule chance de le vaincre. Même à deux. Elle connaissait assez bien Abarai pour savoir quelle était la différence de niveau entre eux. Le plus sage était d'attendre et de comprendre la situation pour pouvoir réagir.

Renji sentit sa détermination fléchir, son volonté se diluer dans les vagues toujours plus fortes de douleur qui lui remontaient du creux des reins jusqu'au crâne et lui vrillait le cerveau. Des larmes s'échappèrent malgré lui, traçant sur son visage deux sillons humides.

_Bordel..._

Il comprenait maintenant que la seule solution c'était de tuer Enosi-Kto. Il avait pensé que sa résistance découragerait son bourreau, mais au contraire, ses rares moments de faiblesse attisaient encore plus sa perversion. Pour l'avoir à l'usure, il aurait dû rester parfaitement impassible et retenir au maximum son reiatsu, mais ça, Renji ne savait pas le faire. C'est pas le genre de choses qu'on lui avait appris à l'académie. _Je suis pas Byakuya moi. _Le problème c'est que tuer Enosi-Kto risquait de foutre un beau bordel dans ce monde. Et déjà que sans ça c'était un merdier de première ! _Garantie, mon cul !_ _Quand on laisse un otage, on lui permet de tuer en cas de torture... et si ça c'est pas de la torture, c'est que je m'y connais mal._

Il étouffa un nouveau hurlement de douleur en sentant la morsure des tentacules bleus l'envahir. _Saloperie... saloperie de pervers..._Il serra ses doigts engourdis par la douleur autour de la poignée de son sabre. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il allait faire une connerie... bien sûr. Mais entre nous, qui est-ce qui est capable de renoncer lorsqu'une connerie est trop tentante pour lui résister ? Personne, et certainement pas Renji.

Il inspira profondément pour réunir son énergie qui ruisselait autour de lui comme la pluie sur une roche. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent, son souffle se fit plus profond à mesure qu'il laissait la pression monter en lui.

Enosi-Kto dont les yeux étaient fermement plantés face à ceux de son otage, sentit venir la tempête une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle s'abatte sur lui. Les pupilles dilatées, les yeux de Renji s'assombrirent subitement, puisant tout ce qu'il peut y avoir de meurtrier en lui, et sous cette ombre mortelle, l'être des Enfers fléchit sa prise quelques dixième de secondes. Pas longtemps, mais bien assez pour que le shinigami lève son bras, l'abatte de toutes ses forces devant lui en hurlant le nom de son zanpakuto. L'arme se déploya et vint frapper Enosi-Kto en pleine poitrine, le repoussant contre un mur qui s'effrita sous le choc. Exalté par le goût ferreux du sang dans sa bouche, Renji ramena Zabimaru à lui et se retourna, en garde haute, avant de balayer de la même façon les sbires du chef des êtres de l'Enfer. L'énergie se déversa d'un seul sur eux, frappant quelques uns à mort, laissant les autres recroquevillés sur le sol, hurlant de terreur.

Marquant une nouvelle pause, Renji rassembla son énergie et se concentra pour libérer son zanpakuto. Ihio Zabimaru se déploya dans sa mortelle majesté dans la caverne, emportant des pans entiers de roche, faisant éclater la muraille au moindre contact avec ses os.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes de ce déchaînement de violence, Renji ramena Zabimaru à son shikai, tout en se tenant près à l'utiliser. Il inspira profondément et réalisa qu'une partie de la douleur avait disparue. Un rapide regard à ses pieds lui appris que les filaments bleus étaient retombé dans leur atrophie initiale.

_C'était Enosi-Kto qui les dirigeait. Ils n'ont pas de vie propre._

Et cette idée le rassura. Il pouvait maîtriser les êtres des Enfers, et n'avait rien à craindre d'une matière inerte, aussi nocive soit-elle. Il fit quelques pas pour attraper son bourreau par le cou et amena son visage près du sien.

« Oh ! »

L'être souffrait manifestement mais un sourire dément barrait son visage. Bien loin de son air sévère lors de leurs première rencontre, il arborait une expression de folie furieuse. Ses mains se tendaient dans une faible tentative d'atteindre le visage de Renji.

« Enosi-Kto ! Tu m'entends ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint si ce n'est la sensation minérale des doigts de l'être des Enfers posés faiblement sur la clavicule de Renji. Le simple contact lui arracha un frisson d'appréhension, et il repoussa Enosi-Kto. _Qui sait ce que ce malade est capable de me faire si je lui en laisse la possibilité..._Il le laissa retomber brutalement sur le sol dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Autour de lui, la carnage était indéniable : les hommes des Enfers étaient prostrés sur le sol, écrasés par l'énergie déployée. Certains étaient indéniablement morts, et se diluaient dans un suintement bleuté aspiré par le sol.

Renji eut un haut le cœur en réalisant qu'ils retournaient former cette matière bleue et, par réflexe, vérifia à ses pieds s'il n'y avait plus une trace de cette saleté.

Un mouvement souple au-dessus de lui attira son attention et il vit une silhouette noire tomber du plafond. À terre, il y avait une espèce de tas informe sur lequel atterrit la silhouette, et puis une seconde sauta à son tour.

Une bouffée de gratitude l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut ses deux équipières.

« Sasakibe, Ebi !

- Aïe ! Je me suis reçue sur le vieux. Il est tout dur.

- Dur comme 'd bois ma belle, marmonna ce qui semblait être un tas informe et qui, bien entendu, n'en était pas un.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ebi tu as... ?

- Elle nous a retrouvé, et moi je me suis retrouvée avec ce vieux. C'est quoi ce bordel, Abaraï ?

- Hein ?

Sasakibe inspira profondément et désigna d'un geste du bras les corps éparpillés dont certains commençaient à se relever faiblement. Sous son regard noir, Renji sentit l'accusation muette de sa collègue.

- Heu... mais ils sont pas tous morts ! Tiens, regarde, y'en a qui commencent à se relever faiblement.

- Pas besoin de répéter la narration, Renji, tu viens de faire un massacre.

Le poing serré, le vice-capitaine évacua le reproche d'un revers de main.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

- Mais quand même...

Ebisu, de son côté, scrutait avec attention la manière dont les corps devenaient de la matière bleu. Rapidement, elle finit par saisir le fond de la question.

- C'est pour ça que c'est dégeu, c'est des âmes détruites.

- Qu'ess tu dis ?

- Le vieux, ça c'est du... comme du vomis d'âme en fait. C'est de l'âme digérée et recrachée.

- Ebisu ?

- Ça va Renji. Je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir forcée à en manger.

- C'est pas ça. C'est qui ce gars ?

- Ben, c'est le vieux qu'Eperkomai devait nous montrer.

- Eperkomai ?

Sasakibe fila sans hésitation un coup de coude dans le crâne de son ancien officier. Ça ne lui remettrait pas en place les rares neurones en état de fonctionnement, au contraire, ça en détruirait le peu qui lui restait. Mais elle, ça lui ferait du bien. D'ailleurs, ça lui fit tellement de bien qu'elle remit ça une nouvelle fois.

- T'as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge.

- Et toi la délicatesse d'une femme, une vraie.

Et comme le sarcasme chez Renji, ça se termine toujours à plat, Sasakibe rétorqua simplement.

- Je ne suis pas une femme, je suis un shinigami. »

Eperkomai bondit au milieu du tas des victimes de Renji sans accorder un seul regard aux shinigamis. Et puis elle se faufila jusqu'à Enosi-Kto sans que quiconque puisse faire un geste pour l'arrêter.

« Maître !

- Y s'fait app'ler mait' maint'nant cui'là ?

La créature des Enfers s'agenouilla à côté d'Enosi-Kto encore sous le choc, et le redressa dans ses bras.

- Ah ouais, d'accord. Eperkomai de tout à l'heure.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sasakibe ?

- Je peux te retourner la question.

Alors se faire envoyer paître une fois ça va, deux fois ça peut encore passer, mais trois, pas question. Surtout que quand on vient de se faire torturer par un maniaque, on n'a pas trop le sens de l'humour sur « on ».

- Saori Sasakibe, réponds à tes supérieurs quand ils te posent une question.

La jeune femme sursauta, prise au dépourvu par le ton employé. Un ton autoritaire, puissant, volontaire. Pas le genre de ton qui laisse place à la réplique. Et pas non plus le genre de ton auquel Renji l'avait habituée. Et malgré sa colère contre la bêtise du vice-capitaine, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

- Eperkomai m'a menée à ce vieux, Ebisu était déjà arrivée là. On est arrivé ici dans les parois rocheuses.

- C'est sûr, c'est tout de suite plus clair comme ça.

- Et toi, raconte.

Et Renji raconta par le menu ce qu'il avait compris (en gros quoi), tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Enosi-Kto qui se relevait doucement, aidé par Eperkomai.

- Attends un peu, fit Sasakibe en entendant ce que son supérieur avait à lui dire. C'est exactement...

- Quoi ?

- Les cavernes qui se développent, la matière bleue... et l'accumulation d'énergie qui distord les limites de ce monde.

- Ouais ?

- C'est ça le nœud du problème. Les cavernes s'auto-créent, en créant un lieu favorable à la survie de ces êtres.

Renji hocha la tête, suivant pas à pas les pensées de la jeune femme.

- Et dans quelques années, l'Enfer ne sera qu'une immense caverne peuplée de simili squelettes.

- Quelqu' mois mon gars.

Gerontos se tenait devant Renji et secouait la tête avec une espèce de fatalisme qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Ça va vit'

- Ah ouais ? Vite comment ?

- Vite com' tu s'ras bientôt crevé si t'rest' ici encore longtemps.

- Merci, ça je le sais. Mais pour les Enfers, vite comment ?

- Vit' com' je s'rais pas 'core mort. Et pis j'risqu' pus d'mourir si tout est en dur.

Avec un rire sinistre, il fila un coup de pied au morceau de roche qui reposait sur le sol.

- D'accord... murmura Renji avec appréhension.

Le tableau se déroulait devant lui avec son sinistre cortège de calamités. Un monde rocheux et aride mais surpeuplés de créatures faibles et malfaisantes qui renonçaient à leur âme pour survivre. Un monde qui se déchirait et envahissait progressivement celui des humains, et qui sait, un jour, le Seireitei. Un monde qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser exister.

- Hey, le vieux.

- Ouais ?

- Combien de temps il a fallu pour que ces cavernes se créent ?

- Ché pas... Mais... elle ont grandi pas mal à un moment où y'avait pu d'âmes nouvelles.

- Un moment où...

Renji se força à réfléchir. Un moment où les âmes n'étaient plus envoyées régulièrement en Enfers... cela devait correspondre à une baisse de l'activité des shinigamis... un moment où ils intervenaient moins sur terre...

- La guerre contre Aizen, murmura Sasakibe, c'était peut-être là. Toutes nos forces étaient concentrées sur cela.

Renji inspira profondément. En un sens, c'était de leur responsabilité. S'ils n'effectuaient plus leur tâche de shinigamis, le fragile équilibre de l'énergie spirituelle de leur univers s'en trouvait modifié en profondeur. D'ailleurs, ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Mais c'était la première fois où cela pouvait les toucher, jamais leurs relations avec le monde des humains n'avaient été si étroites, et pour la première fois depuis des dizaines de siècles, des shinigamis avaient pénétré en Enfer.

- Ce n'est pas notre faute, Renji, commença Sasakibe.

D'un geste de la main qui surprit à nouveau la jeune femme par son autorité, il la fit taire et reprit.

- C'est notre faute si nous ne faisons rien pour rétablir la situation.

- Renji...

En quelques pas, il fut face à Enosi-Kto et le défiait du regard. Ce dernier eut d'abord une lueur d'envie au fond des yeux avant de voir le silhouette rabougrie du vieux derrière lui. Un éclat rageur luit dans son regard.

- Gerontos...

- S'lut gamin.

- Que leur as-tu dit ?

- Faudrait savoir, tu nous envoie à ce type et puis tu lui reproches de nous dire ce qu'il sait.

- Heu... Renji, je pense qu'on n'était pas censé apprendre quoique ce soit de Gerontos.

- Ce vieux fou n'est fou que quand ça l'arrange, maugréa Enosi-Kto qui venait de découvrir l'horrible vérité sur les vieux croulants quelque soit leur univers d'origine : ils ont pour seule occupation dans la vie que faire chier le monde entier.

- Enosi-Kto, je ne sais pas si tu avais des projets d'avenir, mais il va falloir faire sans ces cavernes, reprit Renji, bien décidé à aller au bout de son idée.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, shinigami...

Ce qui, il faut bien le dire, n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais Renji se fichait comme de sa première tongue de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout connaître pour agir correctement. Il devait juste avoir la certitude qu'il ne pouvait pas rendre la situation pire qu'elle ne l'était actuellement.

- Je sais que tu as encore du soucis à te faire, tu vas devoir te trouver une autre planque.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça... siffla l'être des Enfers avec hargne.

- Je vais me gêner !

- Abaraï... cela dépasse ce que...

- Silence, Sasakibe.

La jeune femme déglutit. À nouveau cette impression oppressante de ne pas pouvoir désobéir à une ordre. _Quand est-ce que ça a changé ? Quand est-ce qu'il est devenu un véritable... un vice-capitaine ?_ Quelque chose lui serra le bras et Sasakibe se tourna pour découvrir une Ebisu pâle et muette.

- Ebi... ?

- Vice-capitaine, on ne peut pas tout détruire, fit cette dernière d'une toute petite voix.

- Non !

C'était un cri cette fois, et c'était Eperkomai qui l'avait poussé.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Renji toisa la créature sans hésiter. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire mais rien en lui n'arrivait à s'émouvoir de cela. Comme si tout sens d'empathie l'avait déserté pour ne laisser place qu'à un devoir à accomplir froidement.

- Nous vivons ici, la plupart d'entre nous ne peut vivre que dans ces cavernes.

Il inspira profondément, absorbé par cette étrange sensation de détachement. Il n'arrivait pas à compatir à ce qu'elle lui disait, il ne ressentait qu'un vide immense en songeant à la vie des centaines de créatures des Enfers dont le sort dépendait de leur capacité à se protéger de ce monde qui les détruisait petit à petit.

Doucement, Ebisu passa devant Eperkomai et lui répondit avec la même conviction.

- Mais votre surnombre met ce monde en danger, et pas seulement ce monde.

Un contact chaud sur son épaule lui rappela que la température était exceptionnellement froide pour eux. Et, levant la tête, elle vit l'air soucieux du vice-capitaine et sa main posée sur son épaule.

- C'est ce qu'ils veulent, Ebisu, pas besoin de leur dire, ils le savent.

Et se retournant vers le chef, il reprit.

- N'est-ce pas ? Nous vous avons appris que vous étiez en train d'envahir le monde des vivants et vous y avez vu une opportunité.

Le ricanement sinistre de Gerontos s'éleva et de sa voix gutturale, il confirma ce terrible soupçon.

- Pour sûr. 'Sont points les premiers à y penser. C't'une vieille histoire ça.

- Et ben je vais leur passer l'envie de refaire ce genre de conneries, moi.

Et, d'un shunpo magistralement réussi, parfaite copie de ceux de Byakuya, il passa derrière Enosi-Kto, et lui tordit le bras de telle manière qu'il ne puisse pas se défaire sa prise, libérant en même temps autant d'énergie spirituelle qu'il pouvait sans le tuer.

- On va faire une petite balade. Eperkomai, guides nous hors de ces grottes. Et rapidement, sinon ton patron y passe.

- Tu n'oserais pas, shinigami...

- Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit mais bon : je vais pas me gêner.

Furieuse mais incapable de lutter contre l'aura destructrice qui l'étouffait presque, Epekomai s'exécuta et en quelques minutes de marche dans les souterrains, ils se trouvèrent au bord d'une des grottes, entourés des murs bleus.

- Abarai, tu vas vraiment tout détruire ? Murmura Sasakibe, l'air sombre.

- On n'a pas vraiment pas le choix.

- Il doit y avoir une autre solution.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Attendons au moins que le capitaine Kuchiki revienne et...

Renji s'emporta, balayant l'objection d'un revers de main.

- Et tu crois que je ne le connais pas assez bien pour savoir ce qu'il décidera ?

- Renji... »

Les deux femmes shinigamis dévisagèrent l'officier, lisant chacune ce mélange de colère, de tristesse et de fierté outragée qu'il leur présentait.

Renji se sentait déchiré. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'aurait fait Byakuya, il s'apprêtait à le faire. Il savait que c'était la meilleure solution, que c'était la seule, aussi radicale soit-elle, qui vaille la peine de risquer un désastre.

Car cela pouvait être un désastre. Il ne savait pas quel pouvait être l'effet de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sur le reste des Enfers. Pourraient-ils repartir ensuite ? Se feraient-ils attaqués par la matière bleu ? S'il détruisait les grottes, son énergie ne serait-elle pas aspirée par cette matière en même temps ? Et si cela arriverait, comment ferait-il pour expliquer à son capitaine qu'il était incapable de rentrer en vie ? Si je disparais ici... ça va pas le faire du tout. Mais je vais quand même pas demander à une des filles de s'en occuper. Déjà qu'elles aimeraient bien m'en empêcher si elles le pouvait.

Un bruit de course retentit derrière lui alors qu'il tentait de se sortir toutes ces idées noires de la tête.

« Renji !

Il se retourna vivement pour voir Matsumoto qui courait vers eux, les bras chargée de...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous ramène elle encore...

- Rangiku, t'étais pas censée rester avec Exantlès.

- Ça a mal tourné, fit la jeune femme, essoufflée.

Elle rejoignit le petit groupe, découvrant ce qu'elle avait dans les bras. Ou plutôt, qui elle avait dans les bras.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est Epothis.

- Et tu te le trimbales par instinct maternel ?

- Crétin. C'est spécial.

- C'qui c'péquneaud ?

- Un ami. Reste là où tu es, Epothis.

- Pas d'problème fit la petite créature confortablement installée sur l'opulente poitrine de la vice-capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Renji ? Y'a eu des problèmes ?

Renji rougit à l'idée de l'image qu'il devait donner, à moitié déshabillé et les cheveux lâché, pas très net tout ça.

- Notre ami Enosi-Kto a pété les plombs.

- Et Renji aussi, par la même occasion.

- Sasakibe ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il veut détruire les grottes.

- Ah.

- Qui permettent la survie d'une partie de la population locale.

- Oh.

Rangiku lança un regard choqué à son collègue.

- Tu me feras pas pleurer sur le sort de ces braves gens, Saori.

- Ils vont disparaître si nous faisons ça.

- Vous ne ferez pas cela... grogna Enosi-Kto en se rapprochant dangereusement du petit groupe, les lèvres retroussées dans un rictus menaçant.

- Ebi, déploie ton reiatsu.

- Hein ?

- Fais ce que je te dis, ça le tiendra à carreaux.

Et effectivement, Enosi-Kto fléchit sous la pression, non sans émettre un petit couinement de joie qui fila un frisson à tous les shinigamis présents. Instinctivement, Ebisu se tourna vers Renji qui serra le poing. Dire que ce malade avait été jusqu'à le torturer juste pour se prendre un peu de reiatsu dans la tronche. Fallait être sérieusement atteint.

- Tordu, maugréa-t-il à mi-voix.

- Faut pas croir' ça, mon gars.

- Hein ?

- L'est com' nous touss. Y aim' ça.

- Vous voulez dire que tout le monde ici est un peu maso ?

- C'est l'goût d'la vie. On peut point l'oublier. On l'aim', mais ça nous tue.

- Alors Enosi-Kto...

- Ouais mais lui en pus c't'un pervers.

- Ah d'accord, je comprend mieux.

- Désolée d'interrompre votre petite causerie les garçons mais... Renji tu envisages sérieusement de détruire ces grottes ?

- Ouais, Rangiku, c'est parce que ces grottes leur permet de survivre que l'énergie ici est mal canalisée.

- Je veux bien te croire, mais nous ne pouvons pas interférer comme ça dans l'existence de ce monde. Pas à une telle échelle, c'est...

- Attends un peu, l'interrompit le vice-capitaine qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras le bandeau des objections de bonnes femmes. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est venu ici en premier lieu ?

Matsumoto rosit légèrement.

- D'accord, on est venu trouver une solution au problème des créatures qui sortaient des Enfers, mais il y a forcément une autre option.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau chez l'autre chef ?

- Nan mais... je pense que nous devons attendre.

- Attendre ? Quoi ? Que la solution nous tombe du ciel ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard mauvais. Et elle vit du coin de l'œil Sasakibe dévisager Renji avec stupeur.

La flamboyante rousse haussa les épaules. Quoi ? Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué que Renji aussi était capable de se la jouer petit chef ? Bien sûr ça ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours. En fait, elle avait déjà vu que, parmi les vice-capitaines qui possédaient véritablement cette autorité naturelle, il était celui qui en faisait le moins usage. _Et pourtant_, songea-t-elle en croisant le regard sévère et décidé de son collègue, _cette autorité lui va diablement bien. _À cause de cet air, le moindre de ses arguments lui semblait faible et inutile.

- Oui. Il faut.. enfin, on ne peut pas décider pour ce monde, on ne peut pas décider à leur place de ce que sera leur sort. Si nous détruisons ces grottes, ils mourront tous... enfin, ils disparaîtront.

- Mais c'est notre raison d'être, Rangiku. Nous sommes des shinigamis. Nous guidons les âmes des morts vertueux au Seireitei où ils vivront pour ensuite nourrir la vie sur terre. Et les âmes des criminels, vont en Enfer, et payent pour leurs crimes.

- Renji... fit-elle faiblement.

- Ce n'est pas de la cruauté, c'est la justice. Il y a un châtiment pour chaque peine, il n'y a de rédemption que pour ceux qui en veulent. »

Inspirant profondément, le vice-capitaine défiait du regard son amie de le contredire. Pour une fois qu'il était vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait, et vraiment sûr de faire ce qu'il fallait. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait aucun doute et qu'il se passerait de l'aide de tous les autres. Pour une fois, réalisa-t-il, qu'il décidait. Brutalement, il décida de changer de tactique et il se tourna vers les êtres des Enfers.

« Eperkomai, qu'avez-vous fait dans votre vie humaine pour être là ?

Elle garda le silence, fixant obstinément Renji d'un regard haineux.

Répondez, fit Renji plus fort, d'un ton qui n'admettait ni réplique ni désobéissance, prenant au dépourvu tout le monde.

- J'ai tué... mon fils et mon mari.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle ferma les yeux, et dans un silence pesant, tous attendirent sa réponse.

- Pour refaire ma vie avec un autre homme.

- Avez-vous déjà eu des remords, des regrets ?

- Non. Je déteste ce que j'ai fait, mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Ce que j'y ai gagné était tellement meilleur.

Le ton de Renji resta dur et cassant, imperméable à la douceur de celle d'Eperkomai à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

- Quel est cet homme avec qui vous avez refait votre vie ?

- Il était plus jeune, plus aventureux, très riche, un merveilleux amant. Et il n'avait aucune limite, aucune entrave. Nous étions des amants fous et libres.

- Êtes-vous restée longtemps avec lui ?

- Non, bien sûr. Il m'a quittée au bout de quelques mois de folle escapade.

- De quoi êtes-vous morte.

- Je me suis tuée. J'avais trop de peine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il m'avait quittée. »

Rangiku croisa les bras avec impatience.

- Oui ce sont des criminels, c'est normal, c'est l'Enfer ici. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous devons y faire un nettoyage par le vide.

- Rangiku, c'est justement là la question. On rétablit les choses comme elles doivent l'être. Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour qu'ils vivent mais pour les faire disparaître.

- Renji, ce qu'ils font au camp d'Exantlès, c'est exactement le contraire. Il y a un moyen pour qu'ils survivent malgré tout.

Un rire macabre s'éleva dans l'assemblée et Enosi-Kto se redressa avec difficultés.

- Exantlès est un criminel de guerre... de la pire espèce. Si vous pensez qu'il veut bâtir son petit paradis en Enfer, vous vous trompez.

- Un criminel de guerre ?

- À quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Nous sommes en Enfer. Nous méritons notre place ici. Exantlès était un soldat, un officier, et sous son commandement, des atrocités sont été commises. Revenu à la vie civile, il n'a jamais été inquiété, a laissé des subordonnés être accusés à sa place et il est mort de sa belle mort sans jamais regretter la vie des civils innocents dont il avait causé la mort.

Matsumoto ouvrit de grands yeux... Alors... cet être plutôt chaleureux et protecteur ? Lui qui savait rassembler autour de lui et organiser une petite société en sursis dans les Enfers. C'était un...

- Salaud... Murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Bon, maintenant que c'est tout vu, je peux y aller ?

- Abarai, je pense qu'il faut tout de même attendre d'avoir l'avis de nos supérieurs.

Matsumoto hocha la tête.

- Elle a raison, Renji, il faut qu'un capitaine nous donne le feu vert pour ça.

Renji serra la main sur la poignée de son sabre, inspira profondément, expira doucement. Et essaya de reprendre le plus posément possible le fil de son argumentation. _Ces cavernes représentent un danger, d'accord. Si on les détruit, la situation reviendra progressivement à la normale, c'est plus que probable. Et donc, on les détruit. Je vois pas vraiment où est le problème moi_.

- Renji... insista Matsumoto.

Et Renji lança un tel regard noir à sa collègue et sans plus de commentaires, se tourna vers la lourde silhouette sombre des cavernes et dégaina Zabimaru.

- Tu en vois un capitaine ici toi ? Moi j'en vois pas, alors je décide. »

La bras de Renji s'abattit tout seul, dans un geste qui lui sembla infiniment long, et le long mouvement reptilien de Zabimaru lui sembla plus que jamais lent et froid. Un froid glacial en plus de celui des lieux, qui lui courait le long du dos et lui dévorait le cœur. Un froid terrible et mortel.

Et lorsque sa main atteignit la base du rocher, l'immense squelette se déploya fendit la roche sombre et ouvrit en elle une profonde faille, faisant voler de lourds éclats de roche dans les airs.

* * *

Byakuya venait de se décider pour la solution la plus simple : on retourne au front sans passer par les trouzemille détours de l'état-major lorsqu'une silhouette bien connue apparue à quelques pas derrière lui.

_Et merde._

« Byakuya !

Est-ce que personne ne pouvait signaler au monde entier qu'il avait un grade et un nom, et que son prénom pouvait rester inconnu de tous ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que Ukitake s'obstinait à le considérer comme un enfant de huit ans ?

- Attends...

Le capitaine de la treizième division était essoufflé et fut pris d'une quinte de toux avant de pouvoir parler.

- ... n'y retournez pas, il faut d'abord...

- Quoi ? Fit Byakuya, charriant un bon quintal de banquise dans sa voix.

- On ne sait pas quels effets peut avoir le séjour prolongé en Enfer.

- La moitié de mon équipe est encore en Enfer.

- Justement, la moitié c'est déjà pas mal, faudrait pas en perdre plus.

Ichigo, remarquablement discret jusqu'à là, s'était avancé et questionna le capitaine :

- Pourquoi t'es venu ? Où sont Rukia et Agido ?

- Je les précède de peu. Je voulais arriver avant que vous ne repartiez en Enfer. Et comme vous ne répondiez pas aux appels passés à votre QG... j'ai dû venir.

- Nous y retournons, fit Byakuya en levant son sabre pour ouvrir la porte des Enfers.

- Non ! J'ai analysé les effets de cet endroit sur Rukia et Agido.

- Et alors ?

- Alors c'est dangereux, il ne faut plus y aller sans protection.

D'un geste brusque de Kuchiki, la porte des Enfers s'ouvrit avec un grincement lugubre, sur une noirceur béante. En un quart de seconde, Ukitake fut devant lui, l'empêchant de passer plus loin. Tout aussi rapidement, Byakuya attrapa l'autre capitaine par le col et le repoussa méchamment.

- N'essayez même pas de vous interposer...

Au même moment, Rukia et Agido émergèrent de l'ombre. Et s'immobilisèrent devant l'étrange scène sous leurs yeux. Finalement la jeune fille s'éclaircit la gorge et bafouilla.

- Heu... Nii-sama... capitaine ? Qu'est-ce que...

Lentement, Byakuya relâcha Ukitake et le repoussa hors du passage.

- Nous y allons, Rukia, officier Agido, tenez-vous prêt.

- Vous n'y retournerez pas, Byakuya. Tu ne peux pas...

Kuchiki balaya les explications à venir d'un geste sec, qui n'admettait aucune remarque.

- Mon vice-capitaines est là-bas. Il fait ce que je devrais faire, il prend les décisions que je devrais prendre. Je ne le laisserai pas seul.

Et en une fraction de seconde, il franchit la porte, suivit de près par les trois autres shinigamis, alors qu'Ukitake criait derrière eux.

À peine eurent-ils posés les pieds (façon de parler, ils flottaient mollement à cinquante centimètres du sol) aux Enfers que tout se mit à trembler, le sol secoué de spasme serpentait sous eux, les murs se fissuraient et le plafond se lézardait.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, râla Byakuya assez fort pour couvrir le vacarme que faisait cet espèce de tremblement de terre.

Et puis, ils réalisèrent que, se mêlant au vacarme assourdissant des cette amas de matière bleu en pleine déchirure, s'élevait un brouhaha de voix désincarnées.

- Je sais pas vous, mais moi je le sens pas.

- Mon Dieu... c'est pire que tout ce que j'en avais attendu.

- Heu.. Ukitake, pourquoi tu nous as suivi ?

- Pour vous empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Rukia avait sorti son zanpakuto et regardait à droite et à gauche avec nervosité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Un tremblement de terre ? Tenta Ichigo.

- Tu sèches des cours de géologie toi non ? Ironisa Agido en avançant de quelques pas.

- Ben quoi ? Fit l'humain avec une naïveté touchante.

- On va retrouver notre équipe sur place, fit Ukitake avec un frissonnement d'appréhension.

- Si on y arrive, ajouta Agido en désignant du doigt l'extrémité du long couloir devant eux. »

Le brouhaha de voix trouva là son explication, du bout du tunnel montait une clameur sauvage et une masse informe s'engouffrait dans le boyau de matière bleue.

Immédiatement les cinq shinigamis s'élancèrent dans le couloir, tout en sortant leur zanpakuto.

Avant qu'ils aient pu décider d'un plan d'action (ce que, de toute façon, ils ne font jamais), la foule des créatures leur arriva dessus à toute vitesse, se ruant sur les shinigami, les mains tendues en avant et la bouche ouverte, vibrant d'une faim dévorante.

Byakuya dépassa ses équipiers et plongea dans la marée d'êtres des enfers pour déployer Senbonzakura et nettoyer une partie du tunnel. Mais cela fut loin de suffire à les laisser passer. Ukitake brandit son double zanapkuto et passa devant Agido et Rukia pour leur tracer un passage. Cette dernière bondit à son tour dans la masse des êtres, prononça un « Sode ni Shirayuki » à voix haute, gelant la moitié du tunnel dans sa première danse, et puis déchaînant Hakuren, emportant une partie de la foule hurlante dans une avalanche de glace. Et bien entendu, Ichigo s'était jeté en tête, tapant comme une brute (c'est une brute aussi, c'est normal), envoyant ses coups d'énergie spirituelle à tout va.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de ce régime, et réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour détruire des êtres qui semblaient revenir toujours plus nombreux, Byakuya attrapa Rukia par la manche, Ichigo par le col et fit signe à Ukitake de le suivre.

« Nous devons avancer.

- Ils vont nous suivre, Byakuya.

- Je m'en occupe, avancez.

Tous se tournèrent vers Agido qui avait sorti son zanpakuto et restait tourné vers la masse des êtres de l'Enfer.

- Officier Kiisu Agido que... ?

- Je ne peux pas frapper dans le détail, mais si vous sortez de ce couloir, je peux m'en occuper.

- Bien, fit Byakuya avant de s'élancer dans un des couloirs parallèles, en faisant voltiger des grappes d'attaquant au passage.

- Byakuya !

Ichigo suivit le capitaine sans discuter, et Rukia bondit derrière lui avec grâce, frôlant les parois bleutés sans les toucher.

- Officier Agido... qu'est-que...

L'officier brandit son sabre devant lui, passant le pouce sur la courbe voluptueuse de la lame.

- Karadawokowasu a la particularité d'enlever toute volonté aux corps et de les réduire à l'état de poupée de chiffon docile et sans force.

Ukitake eut un regard étonné. Il s'empêcha de poser la question qui fleurissait en lui : « quelle utilité dans une division destinée aux soins ? », il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la réponse. Le jeune homme devina pourtant ses pensées (bon, ça ne devait pas être la première fois aussi) et il sourit.

- Je m'occupe pas mal des anesthésies si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Hem.. je ne.

- Et pendant tout le temps de perte de contrôle de ma victime, je peux lui imposer des pensées, des images, des idées. Bref, manipuler son esprit. Généralement, nos victimes ne se souviennent pas des détails d'une opération.

- Vous venez de dire « victimes ».

- Ah pardon, nos patients.

- Vous pouvez les tenir combien de temps ?

- Ils sont nombreux, une dizaine de minute au maximum. Avancez, je couvrirai votre avancée. »

Ukitake hocha la tête, tourna les talons et partit par le même chemin que les trois autres, tout en se promettant de demander des explications à Retsu au sujet de ce zanpakuto d'un genre plutôt malsain.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, il tomba sur ses équipiers, face à un petit groupe d'être des Enfers. Byakuya était face à une immense créature, qui, songea Ukitake, devait bien être de la même taille que Komamura. Et il semblait furax.

« Et j'ai laissé votre fille aux gros nichons se tirer quand ça a commencé à dégénérer. J'ai laissé Epothis avec elle pour la guider. Elle devrait pas avoir de problèmes à s'en sortir.

- Où sont vos hommes maintenant ?

- Le peu que j'ai réussi à tenir s'est affolé quand _ça_ a commencé.

- Et ça c'est quoi d'ailleurs, interrompit Ichigo.

- Ça ? C'est ce connard d'Enosi-Kto qui a perdu une case ! Ce sont les grottes !

- Les grottes ? Commença Byakuya avec une angoisse sourde et menaçante dans la voix.

- C'est les grottes qui foutent le camp. En plus ça se sent, la pression sur notre énergie est de plus en plus forte, ça veut dire que la matière bleu se déploie autour de nous.

- Pardon ?

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est pris toute la populace sur le dos à l'entrée ? Interrompit encore une fois Ichigo.

- Ben normal, quand on sent le danger, on attaque.

- Ouais, normal, confirma le jeune humain, faisant se crisper la jeune fille à côté de lui, qui s'empêchait de lui en foutre une parce qu'il est vraiment trop con.

- Pourquoi Enosi-Kto détruirait-il les grottes ? Fit Byakuya, traversé par un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Lui, non. Mais le gorille qu'il a récupéré, ouais, ça se pourrait. En cas de danger.

- Babouin, c'est un babouin, corrigea Ichigo qui, cette fois, se prit la mandale tant attendu par Rukia.

- Après tout, la bande de dégénérés d'Enosi-Kto survit grâce aux grottes. Ça va faire un carnage si elles pètent.

Une seconde de silence s'écoula, le temps que tout le monde comprenne exactement de quoi il en retournait. Sauf Ukitake qui n'avait pas suivi le premier épisode et arrivait tout juste à réaliser que le gorille en question c'était Renji.

- C'est inhumain... murmura Rukia.

Byakuya hocha la tête.

- Ils ne sont pas humains. Et si c'est Renji qui a fait cela, il y avait une bonne raison pour cela.

Mais disant cela d'une voix calme, Byakuya serra les poings, le sang battait à ses temps, et son dos se glaçait sous un long frisson de rage.

_Et ce n'est pas à Renji de prendre ce genre de décision. Ce n'est pas à lui de porter cette décision-là._

- Bonne raison ou pas, il va y passer, seul au milieu des autres.

- Par où sont les grottes Exantlès ?

- Tu vas les rejoindre ? Faut être malade !

La fureur glacée de Byakuya se répandit sur la petite troupe, faisant fléchir les êtres des Enfers et prenant aux tripes les shinigamis présents.

- Réponds !

- Ça va, pas besoin de s'exciter. D'ici, tu tourne au prochain croisement, à droite. Le chemin va monter, il faut le suivre, ensuite tu longera une paroi rocheuse. Il faut la contourner par la gauche pour trouver l'entrée. Après tu te démerdes.

D'un geste de tête moins que poli, Byakuya salua le chef des êtres des Enfers et se rua dans la direction indiquée.

- Byakuya !

- Nii-sama !

Avant même qu'Ukitake ait pu les en empêcher, Rukia et Ichigo s'étaient précipités également.

- Tu ne les rejoins pas ? Demanda Exantlès, contemplant le capitaine avec une espèce de crainte diffuse.

Ukitake sourit et hocha la tête doucement.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Alors comme ça, vous êtes Exantlès, l'un des chefs les plus en vue ici ?

- Ouais, confirma le boss avec appréhension.

À sa manière, celui-là semblait plus dangereux que les autres. Derrière le masque de gentillesse, il y a toujours plus que la méchanceté.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai à vous parler. »

* * *

« Mais quel con ! On t'a déjà dit que tu étais con Renji ?

- Ben ouais...

- Et ben ça m'étonne pas ! »

Sasakibe hurlait sans hésitation sur son supérieur, alors qu'ils slalomaient tous erratiquement pour éviter les blocs de roche qui tombaient de toute part.

Ebisu se faufilait avec agilité, aidée par sa petite taille, alors que Matsumoto peinait, gênée par Epothis qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

- Quand on veut faire de la démolition, on évite de tuer tout le monde avec !

- Ça va, c'est que des rochers, temporisa le vice-capitaine, déjà épuisé d'avoir laissé son zanpakuto toucher les parois bleus pour détruire le roche. S'il laissait Sasakibe le traiter de con comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, c'est bien sûr parce qu'il se foutait d'être traité de con, mais avant tout parce qu'il ne sentait plus que la douleur dans ses bras, ses épaules, sa nuque, son crâne. Détruire les murs de roche lui avait demandé une somme d'énergie plutôt normale. Sauf qu'il se trouvait en Enfer depuis plusieurs heures et, pas à pas, approchait de la limite de ce que peut supporter un shinigami, surtout si on ajoutait l'effort qu'il venait de fournir pour détruire les grottes. Il sentait la fatigue s'insinuer dans tous ses membres, et une terrible lassitude qui l'empêchait de penser correctement et de décider ce qu'il devait faire.

Au milieu des rochers qui s'écrasaient sur le sol, les ombres inquiétantes des êtres des Enfers qui se précipitaient de toutes parts, prêt à les attaquer s'ils relâchaient trop leur attention.

- Renji... faut qu'on se bouge.

- Ouais... on se bouge, marmonna-t-il, en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Il attrapa Matsumoto par le bras et souleva la petite chose qu'elle avait toujours tout contre elle.

- La sortie ? Par où on peut sortir de ce merdier ?

- Apeurée, Epothis indiqua un tunnel qui montait en pente douce.

- C'est pas par là qu'on est arrivé, commenta Sasakibe.

- Ouais, ben c'est par là qu'on va partir. »

Et ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible, tous ressentant dramatiquement la fatigue et la douleur. L'effet de leur séjour prolongé en Enfer commençait à porter ses fruits fatals. Renji notamment voyait le décor autour de lui se troubler à une vitesse effarante.

« On doit être à la limite, commença-t-il en ralentissant un peu sa course pour ne pas se ramasser par terre.

Et Sasakibe l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase en lui filant une mandale dans la tronche.

- Ta gueule. On va s'en sortir.

- J'ai pas dit qu'on allait pas s'en sortir.

- Nan, tu commençais à te la jouer défaitiste.

- On voit bien que c'est pas devant toi que le mur bouge dans tous les sens.

C'est ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer au héros.

Soutenu par la jeune femme, Renji parcourut encore quelques centaines de mètres avant de tomber, face contre terre.

Renji !

Sasakibe l'attrapa par le col et le souleva comme elle pouvait.

Matsumoto se rapprocha d'eux et ensemble les deux femmes parvinrent à ramener le vice-capitaine en l'air.

Oh Renji !

Laissez-moi faire vice-capitaine Matsumoto, j'ai l'habitude.

Alors que Rangiku se demandait de quoi parlait exactement Sasakibe en disant avoir « l'habitude », elle la vit filer un coup de pied plutôt bien placé à Renji.

- Haaa ! Saori, spèce de timbrée !

- Ça les réveille à tous les coups. Sauf quand ils sont mort, commenta la jeune femme.

- T'as de la chance que je sois casé avec un gars, toi, parce que sinon j'aurais bien aimé avoir une descendance.

- Casé, toi ? Il va pleuvoir des poules.

Interrompant leur petit dialogue amical, Ebisu se retourna brutalement.

- Ils sont là ! »

Tous suivirent la direction qu'elle indiquait du regard.

Effectivement, ils étaient là. Une centaine d'êtres des Enfers, rassemblés autour d'Enosi-Kto, à côté duquel se traînait Eperkomai, visiblement à bout de force. En regardant bien, Renji aperçut d'autres êtres qui semblaient affaiblis, voire mourant. Mais eux non plus n'étaient pas en bon état, ce qui rétablissait sensiblement l'équilibre des forces. De loin, ils virent Enosi-Kto et ses sbires brandir des sabres bleuâtres, luisant dans la relative obscurité des lieux.

« Bordel.

- J'allais le dire », fit Renji en réalisant, comme ses compagnes, que ces sabres étaient certainement faits de la même matière que les murs, et donc que chaque coup serait mortel, même s'ils le paraient avec leur zanpakuto. Même s'ils les frappaient, il suffisait à ce êtres de parer le coup avec leur sabre, et l'attaque était retournée contre celui qui lançait.

« Ben faites péter le kido.

- Charrie pas Rangiku, tu sais que je suis une quiche en kido.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, t'es foutu. »

Alors que leurs ennemis arrivaient à toute vitesse, les quatre shinigamis se mirent prudemment dos à dos en vue du combat. Les trois femmes consciente de l'état de faiblesse de Renji, prêtes à se donner deux fois plus pour lui permettre de s'en sortir.

Ils étaient maintenant si proches que les shinigamis pouvaient voir la lueur de folie qui dansait au fond des yeux d'Enosi-Kto.

Et lorsque les êtres des Enfers furent à quelques mètres d'eux, ils s'immobilisèrent sur un ordre de leur chef. Celui-ci avança encore de quelques pas et eut un sourire luisant de perversion en les défiant du regard.

« Vous avez détruit toute mon œuvre, mais je reconstruirais tout. Pour vous il est trop tard, maudits shinigamis. Pensez à ceux que vous aimez, parce que vous ne les reverrez pas de sitôt.

Renji eut un ricanement moqueur devant un tel cliché, et se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa compagne de droite.

- Ça va être facile pour toi Sasakibe, vu que t'aimes personne.

- Et toi, tu vas mettre des heures, vu que tu aimes la moitié du Seireitei et tu te fais aimer par l'autre moitié. »

- C'est faux, y'a des gens que j'ai jamais touché !

- Ben pas ici alors.

- Quoi ?

Interpellée par le haut niveau intellectuel de ce qui était peut-être leur dernière conversation, Rangiku se sentit obligée d'intervenir.

- Mais j'ai jamais couché avec Renji moi !

Sasakibe eut un ricanement à faire se dresser les poils sur les mollets.

- Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, lui si.

- Renji ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Attends, je peux tout expliquer... »

Mais comme pour sauver Renji d'une énième explication foireuse illustrant la manière dont il peut se retrouver dans le lit de quelqu'un à son insu, Enosi-Kto brandit son sabre et, comme un signal, hurla un ordre rauque et incompréhensible à ses hommes, qui se ruèrent sur les shinigamis.

Et tout en se concentrant sur l'assaut imminent, Renji sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose de familier était là. Je rêve ? Je rêve éveillé ? Je prends mes désirs pour des réalités, je me fais des films ? Je déconne ? Je délire ? Je suis déjà mort et c'est mon purgatoire ? Il ferma les yeux et se concentra cette fois sur ce sentiment puissamment réconfortant. Nan ! Je rêve pas. Si je rêvais, y'aurait pas l'autre crétin en même temps. Oh putain, comme ça fait du bien.

« Tout le monde, baissez vous.

- Hein ?

- Maintenant ! »

Et au moment précis où les trois filles obéirent, deux explosions retentirent. L'une d'entre elle s'accompagnait d'un magma d'énergie qui s'abattit sur les êtres des Enfers, passant au dessus de la tête des shinigamis. La seconde fit apparaître trois silhouettes familières, emportant un pan de mur entier.

En un shunpo, Byakuya était entre les deux groupes, face aux êtres des Enfers qui se remettaient tout juste du coup d'Ichigo. D'un mouvement fluide et empli d'une grâce meurtrière, il porta Senbonzakura à ses visage.

« Shire... Senbonzakura. »

Et noya leurs adversaires sous un déluge de pétales meurtriers.

Shunpotant comme il le pouvait, Renji le rejoignit et lui attrapa le poignet, le tira vers lui et se trouva face au regard indéchiffrable de son capitaine. Indéchiffrable, parce que Renji était là, en vie, face à lui, et toute son inquiétude retombait d'un seul coup. Indéchiffrable parce que Renji souffrait le martyre que tout son corps semblait porter la marque de cette privation d'énergie qui le minait et l'affaiblissait, et Byakuya ne supportait pas de voir son vice-capitaine, son amant, son seul homme, faible devant lui. Indéchiffrable, parce que la colère, la colère froide et dure, la colère après l'inquiétude et le doute. La colère de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour le tirer de là.

« Capitaine, leurs sabres vont toucher Senbonzakura.

Byakuya mit une poignée de seconde à comprendre de quoi Renji lui parlait. Et puis il hocha la tête.

- Je sais, je sens l'effet de cette matière bleue. Mais ils seront frappés avant de pouvoir contre-attaquer.

Renji, sans lâcher le poignet de Kuchiki, continua, comme s'il se réfugiait dans cette présence sécurisante.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Byakuya hésita.

_Je suis venu te tirer de là_. Nan, définitivement non.

_Tu me manquais, j'avais peur que tu meurs._ Ridicule, parfaitement ridicule.

- Nous sommes en plein combat, plus tard les questions. Ah ! Ça sonnait plutôt pas mal ça.

Renji baissa la voix, le cerveau embrumé par le manque d'énergie. Il porta son autre main au col du kosode de Byakuya et murmura.

- Tu es venu...

Ce dernier le repoussa un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et toussota pour reprendre contenance.

- Nous réglerons cela plus tard. Il faut partir d'ici. Toute notre équipe est là ?

Renji désigna les trois femmes avec lui.

- Oui capitaine. »

Byakuya s'apprêtait à rappeler Ichigo et Rukia qui continuait à massacrer tranquillement tout ce qui passait à leur portée, quand il fut projeté dans le vide. À peine se fût-il relevé qu'une poigne meurtrière le saisit à la gorge.

« Comme on se retrouve, jeune chef arrogant.

Enosi-Kto, se dressait face à Byakuya qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Le capitaine avait eu le temps de repousser Renji au loin en sentant venir l'attaque, et ce dernier se releva, observant la scène avec horreur.

- Je me suis bien amusé avec ton... homme. Mais maintenant il faut en finir. Sous la douleur il ne cède pas, mais sous ta douleur, j'imagine qu'il sera doux comme un agneau.

- Cap... commença Renji en voyant Byakuya pris au piège.

Sur le coup, Ichigo et Rukia cessèrent de nettoyer les lieux et se ruèrent vers l'agresseur. Seulement, ils durent faire face à sa garde rapprochée qui avait en partie survécu aux attaques précédentes.

Renji regarda sans comprendre son capitaine en train de suffoquer. Et puis il croisa le regard brûlant de perversité d'Enosi-Kto.

- Alors, que décides-tu ? »

Et puis il comprit. Senbonzakura avait volé des mains de Byakuya et gisait maintenant par terre, sur le sol bleu, perdant toute sa force vitale à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Sans trop réfléchir (un peu comme d'habitude d'ailleurs), le vice-capitaine plongea vers le sol et atterrit lourdement dans la matière bleu, ce qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. Lui qui pensait être déjà vide de toute énergie, réalisa qu'il pouvait encore en perdre pas mal. Il tendit la main vers le sabre, mais fut arrêté lorsqu'un pied vient lui écraser les phalanges, le plaquant contre le sol, l'enfonçant dans la viscosité de cette matière meurtrière. Et relevant la tête, il vit le regard terne d'Eperkomai qui le dominait.

« Il va mourir, tu vas mourir. À quoi bon lutter, fit-elle dans un souffle rauque.

Renji rassembla ses maigres forces pour lutter contre la suffocation.

- Il m'aime et je l'aime. Alors il va falloir attendre un petit peu avant de nous envoyer dans un endroit où on ne peut pas s'envoyer en l'air ! »

Ichigo stoppa net son mouvement (il s'apprêtait à mandaler méchamment Eperkomai par derrière, comme un lâche), pour laisser tomber sa mâchoire sur le sol en bavant. Rukia en lâcha son zanapkuto sur le sol, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise et de douleur, et elle se précipita pour le récupérer tout en tentant de comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit sous ses yeux... ou plutôt, sous ses oreilles. Matsumoto était recroquevillée, tenant Epothis tout contre elle, elle tremblait, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Ebisu était bien trop occupée à manger des créatures infernales pour entendre (ventre affamé n'a pas d'oreilles, c'est bien connu). Seule Sasakibe entendit, comprit, analysa et décida qu'elle avait tout intérêt à faire comme si ces mots n'avaient jamais été prononcés.

« Oh Ichigo, tu te bouges ! Beugla la voix de Zangetsu en lui. Je croyais que c'était ton pote ce gars.

- Ouais, attends, c'est dur à avaler...

- Puceau. »

Faisant taire son lui-intérieur, l'humain balança un bon coup à Eperkomai qui alla s'encastrer dans un plafond. De sa main enfin libre, Renji put attraper Senbonzakura, ce qui libéra l'énergie de Byakuya de toute agression. D'un shunpo parfaitement maîtrisé, Renji se trouva derrière son capitaine, lui rendit son sabre et recula juste assez pour voir la tête d'Enosi-Kto tranchée nette voltiger dans les airs et venir s'écraser sur le sol.

Un long moment de silence s'installa, un silence pesant, épais, lourd, un silence obèse qui écrasait tout. Les partisans d'Enosi-Kto contemplaient la tête sanglante qui se diluait dans le sol, perdant rapidement de sa substance.

Byakuya se retourna vivement et se jeta littéralement sur Renji, lui attrapant le visage à deux mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Renji sentit ses joues se réchauffer brusquement et il pria intensément pour que seul son capitaine puisse le voir.

- Byakuya... je peux imaginer ta mort, mais je ne conçois pas que tu disparaisses.

Bien malgré lui, Byakuya eut une expression choquée. Renji détourna le regard, un peu gêné.

- Toute chose qui vit finit un jour par mourir. Je sais que nous mourrons tous les deux. Mais disparaître de cet univers, disparaître dans ce... cette saloperie bleu... c'est trop...

Doucement, Byakuya s'approcha, lâchant le visage du vice-capitaine, il effleura du bout des doigt la taille de Renji. Oui, il pouvait comprendre ce sentiment. Il le connaissait également.

- La pensée qu'il ne reste de toi ni corps, ni âme. L'idée que tu sois... que tu... ne sois plus de ce monde. Non.

Renji sentit sa gorge se serrer et retint ses larmes, la voix plus rauque que jamais. Continuant son geste, Byakuya posa carrément la main sur la taille de son amant.

- L'idée que tu n'existes plus, quelque part dans ce monde m'est... insoutenable.

Doucement Byakuya hocha la tête et murmura.

- La seule consolation à la mort, c'est la certitude de la survivance de l'âme et sa persistance dans le flux de vie qui porte notre monde. Cette douce amertume n'existe point ici. Ici, ce que l'on perd est perdu à jamais.

Renji sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Au moment où il avait vu Senbonzakura tomber sur le sol, il avait ressentit cela : l'énergie qui s'échappe, aspirée hors de soi. Il l'avait ressentit presque aussi intensément que quand Zabimaru avait touché les parois bleues. Était-il seul à avoir aussi peut de voir quelqu'un disparaître. La mort, il pouvait le supporter, mais pas la perte.

Il baissa la tête, et son front vint heurter celui de son capitaine.

- Ne me quitte pas. »

Sur sa taille, leurs deux mains étaient mêlées.

Et puis brutalement, Byakuya repoussa son vice-capitaine et lui saisit le poignet, levé au niveau de son regard.

« Bya... capitaine ? S'étonna Renji.

- Tes mains ! »

Renji réalisa alors pourquoi il avait des fourmis au bout de doigts. Ce n'était pas à cause du romantisme effréné de cette petite scénette au milieu des combats, mais bien parce que ses doigts partaient en morceaux, aspirés par l'atmosphère chargée de reiatsu.

« Katsuo !

Ebisu, qui s'était arrêtée de manger des êtres squelettiques pour contempler Renji se faire tripoter par son capitaine, sursauta et se précipita vers les deux hommes.

- Ressentez-vous le reiatsu de Renji autour de nous ?

Ouvrant la bouche en grand, la jeune femme avala une bouchée d'air et afficha l'air incrédule du canard qui a pondu un œuf de poule.

- Ouais... trop fort.

Les autres s'approchèrent, tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Renji et encore moins celui de Byakuya. Il y a des scènes qu'il faut savoir oublier dans la vie.

- Merde mes mains...

- Renji ! Couina Rukia.

- Ah ben c'est con ça... commenta Ichigo qui fourra les siennes dans ses poches (au cas où).

- Bon ben on se tire alors ?

Kuchiki hocha la tête et reprit le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés à toute vitesse, traînant son vice-capitaine derrière lui. La difficulté qu'avait Renji à rester à son niveau le frappa. À tel point qu'il finit par se retourner.

- Suivez-nous.

- Hein ?

Et il s'immobilisa, serra Renji tout contre lui (sous le regard horrifié de Rukia), et shunpota jusqu'à l'entrée des Enfers.

Là, ils retrouvèrent Ukitake, au milieu d'un amas de cadavres d'êtres des Enfers. Sougyo no Kotowari était sorti, un sabre dans chaque main.

- Byakuya ? Tout va bien ?

Pour seule réponse, le capitaine vira son aîné d'un coup de coude et passa en trombe, ouvrant le porte des Enfers d'un coup de sabre rageur. Derrière, tout le monde suivit, échangeant des regards effarés.

- Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous...

- L'officier Agido nous attend dans le monde des humains. J'ai dû m'occuper des autres. »

Tous sauf Rukia contemplèrent l'amas de cadavres qui retournaient petit à petit à l'état de purée bleuté avec incrédulité. Jushiro Ukitake et montagne de cadavre, ça va difficilement ensemble dans la même phrase, lui à qui on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. Ils prirent la tangente à la suite de Byakuya qui tenait toujours Renji par le bras contre lui.

À l'arrivée, Agido attendait, épuisé par le nombre de créatures qu'il avait dû plonger dans un état d'inconscience, et par les manipulations qu'il avait dû faire pour les dissuader de les attaquer sans cesse.

Lorsqu'il vit arriver Renji à moitié porté par son capitaine il se précipita vers eux et rattrapa Renji qui commençait à sombrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il... commença-t-il. Et puis il aperçu les mains désagrégées de Renji, que Byakuya tenait toujours par les poignets.

- Fais quelque chose, siffla ce dernier d'un ton dans lequel le désespoir se mêlait à la fureur.

- Je vais... essayer... murmura Agido en sentant une goutte de sueur lui couler le long du front. Son instinct lui disait que s'il ne sauvait pas les petites mains de Renji, il ne lui resterait plus longtemps à vivre.

Il aperçu du coin de l'œil les autres qui ressortaient des Enfers et les héla.

- Il faut prévenir le capitaine Unohana. Elle doit venir le chercher. Minatsuki doit pouvoir se charger de ça sans problème. »

Ukitake hocha la tête et s'affaira à les ramener tous au Seireitei pendant qu'Agido se penchait sur le vice-capitaine qui semblait à moitié agonisant.

« Renji ?

- Hnn ?

- Okay. Ça va ?

- Ducon.

- Hé, c'est mon boulot. Bien, je vais te placer dans la transe deKaradawokowasu . Il se peut que tu ne te réveilles pas après, tu veux quoi comme trip pour y passer en paix ?

Renji eut une esquisse de sourire. En fait, il aimait bien Agido, s'il avait été un peu plus bourrin, il aurait pu être à la onzième aussi. Et puis son regard se posa sur son capitaine. Aaaah ça faisait longtemps... Byakuya Kuchiki qui avait l'air inquiet. Pas beaucoup, mais pour qui connaissait bien le fond de ses yeux glacés, il y avait bien de l'inquiétude, de l'angoisse et une prière muette en cet instant. Il tenta de lui sourire et tendit son moignon vers lui. Byakuya saisit la main déchiquetée entre les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres avec lenteur.

Agido suivit l'échange d'un œil curieux. Effectivement, si c'était bien ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux, il avait intérêt à soigner Renji à fond.

- D'accord je vois... fit-il à mi-voix, en tentant de ne pas trop laisser entrevoir son étonnement.

- Un truc dans ce genre, murmura Renji avec un pâle sourire.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je garantis rien, je suis pas aussi documenté que toi sur eux...

D'un vague signe du menton, il désigna le capitaine, histoire de ne pas aller trop loin dans l'outrage à un supérieur.

- Shintou Karadawokowasu...

Et Renji sombra à nouveau dans les abîmes de l'inconscience, avec pour seul soutien les bras de Byakuya.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...naaaaaan on déconne.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

**Tadaaam Renji va-t-il survivre ? Byakuya sera-t-il obligé de se consoler avec Ukitake ? Avez-vous remarqué que Matsumoto a toujours Epothis entre les seins ?**

**Merci de manifester votre soutien. Qui sait, si on a assez de review, peut-être que Renji va s'en sortir XD**

**La suite vous sera révélée toute nue et toute crue dans un mois pile le dimanche 8 avril ! Une mise en bouche : **

« Alors au sujet des promotions... Il marqua une pause en pouffant. Nan, dis-leur toi, moi j'y arrive pas, c'est pas sérieux !

- C'est on ne peut plus sérieux. Nous proposons, comme capitaine de la cinquième division...

Toute l'assemblée dévisagea Ukitake comme s'il venait de péter en public. Non, mais non, c'était pas sérieux du tout. »

* * *

Pour les rebelz qui ont pas de compte ffnet et même pas peur d'abord :

Hidakatsuki-X : merci encore et toujours, et encore. Et voilà, t'as tout saisi de notre ambiance de travail : ils finiront bien par baiser à la fin ^^ Mais ce sera pour le chapitre suivant. En tous cas, merci de nous suivre, et d'attendre nos chapitres impatiemment. On espère que celui-ci t'a plu. Quant à Dieu, il attend pas nos chapitres, c'est Lui qui les inspire ^^.

Pioush : mais naan, tu vois, t'es une rebelle en fait pas un paria XD Le jour où tu feras ton compte, nous ferons une grande fête avec des feux de joie ^^ En tous cas merci de ton soutien toujours aussi fidèle. Effectivement, jackpot, on est des hellénistes convaincus et d'ailleurs si tu as un Bailly sous la main, tu dois pouvoir trouver la signification de tous les noms grecs employés, qui sont (autant que possible), en rapport avec leur personnalité.  
Alors si tu as crisé sur le chapitre précédent, là tu vas nous faire un attaque, parce qu'on y est allé aussi lourd sur les mauvais traitements infligés à ce pauvre Renji, et puis aussi pas mal sur la coupure insensée de ce chapitre. Mais c'est pour votre bien, chers lecteurs, c'est pour attiser la flamme du suspens ^^. En tous cas, on espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre encore une fois, et merci de toujours nous prodiguer tes reviews... surtout ne change rien, y'a rien de plus chiant qu'une review sérieuse et cohérente XD

SpongeBob : BRAVOOOO grâce à ton pseudo, tu as gagné une fic gratuite, avec ce que tu veux dedans (perso, couple, thème, musique, genre, dialogue...), sur le fandom de ton choix (mais un qu'on connaît quand même). Car une petite éponge carrée habitant Bikini bottom a un jour changé nos vie, a révolutionné l'univers du dessin animé, car Bob restera un nom à accrocher au panthéon des idoles des jeunes au même titre que Minus et Cortex, Pikachu et Scoubidou...  
Ceci dit, bienvenue dans notre vivier de lecteurs/victimes consentantes. Bravo d'avoir tout lu en quatre jours (mais maintenant il faut sortir, tes amis commencent à te croire morte^^). Et pour ta question : parce que c'est fun. Voilà, ils souffrent parce que ça fait un bien fou de les faire souffrir. Dès qu'on a le blues, envie de pleurer, de taper quelqu'un, de se jeter d'un pont... on torture des perso... et ça marche ! Moins cher qu'une séance chez le psy, plus efficace que la drogue, utile et durable, c'est la solution à tous vos problèmes XD  
Merci beaucoup en tous cas et à bientôt dans les reviews !

Jimi&Loli


	34. Le début

Comment ça, y'a plus de disclaimer ? Mais c'est bon, y'a 20 chapitres avec le disclaimer, bordel.

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Le début**

* * *

_"Le gardien du figuier mange de son fruit, qui veille sur son maître sera honoré."_

_Pr. XXVII, 18_

* * *

Le matin fleurissait seulement, charriant son parfum frais et humide, chassant les dernières étoiles, diffusant la douce lueur rosâtre de l'aube. Il entendit d'abord les chants d'oiseau qui saluaient le jour nouveau, et puis Renji ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de bois. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il aspira un peu de cet air pur et frais qui ravivait ses sens engourdis. _L'air de la maison, plein de bonnes choses._ Entre le bout de ses doigts, il fit crisser les draps, savourant le contact cotonneux. Il en était revenu, et c'était terriblement bon d'être vivant, il sentait l'énergie spirituelle du Seireitei qui pulsait tout autour de lui, rassurant son âme meurtrie par la privation qu'il avait connu en Enfer. Le flux chaleureux de reiatsu dans lequel il baignait apaisait ses sens, l'un après l'autre.

Et puis il tourna la tête, chassant la douleur aiguë que causait ce mouvement dans sa nuque, et enfin, il se sentit mieux. Là, c'est son cœur qui était apaisé.

Un regard gris, sombre, tourmenté le couvait de toute ses forces. Le visage décomposé autour des yeux sombres était plus pâle que jamais, les lèvres crispées, réduites à un fin liseré carmin, le teint cireux. Assis sur le bord de la chaise en bois, les jambes écartées et les mains serrées l'une sur l'autre, les jointures blanchies par la pression, tout dans sa posture n'était qu'angoisse et désespoir.

Renji put presque entendre le souffle de Byakuya se relâcher, et vit lentement ses lèvres se décoller l'une de l'autre. Il aurait voulu le rassurer, le réconforter, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il se sentait bien, mais les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir. On ne rassure pas son supérieur, on ne le réconforte pas. Au pire, on lui annonce que la mission est accomplie, mais pas plus. Quand on est un soldat, quand on est un officier, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être la faiblesse de son supérieur. Simplement parce qu'on ne veut pas voir la faiblesse chez son chef, car si le chef est faible, alors c'est tous ses hommes qui sont frappés de la même faiblesse, du même échec.

Il ne pouvait pas le rassurer. Byakuya était revenu aux Enfers pour le secourir, il l'avait sorti de là, il s'était compromis personnellement parce que son vice-capitaine était faible. Et brutalement, Renji réalisa qu'il y avait de ça dans le regard sombre : la rancune, l'accusation, la culpabilité. Lui se sentait responsable, coupable, de ce qu'avait fait son capitaine pour lui, à cause de lui. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il se savait responsable de quelque chose que Byakuya n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal, et si une certaine joie profonde l'envahissait à cette idée, il ne pouvait que se sentir coupable d'avoir ainsi permit à son capitaine d'être faible devant d'autres que lui. Lui, il avait permis que soit porté atteinte à l'honneur de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Alors il pouvait simplement agir en soldat. En attendant d'avoir la permission d'agir autrement.

« La mission ?

Byakuya releva la tête et chassa l'expression blessée qu'il portait encore sur ses traits.

- Nous contrôlons encore la pression spirituelle autour des Enfers. Il n'y a plus de fuites.

- Et... et là-bas... ? Enfin...

- La situation s'est apaisée. Exantlès a pris le titre de roi des Enfers.

Renji hocha la tête, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

- On estime que la population des Enfers est en passe d'être régulée. »

À nouveau Renji hocha la tête, pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui que la population était « régulée », ce qui lui donnait l'impression poisseuse d'avoir commis un génocide. Les draps subitement lui parurent froid et son ventre se noua. Est-ce que vraiment il avait merdé ? Il chercha quelques secondes dans le regard de son capitaine une réponse et, ne l'y trouvant pas, il demanda.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai vraiment tout fait foiré ?

Byakuya écarquilla un peu les yeux et se redressa, les bras le long du corps. Cela lui prit bien quelques secondes pour réaliser de quoi parlait Renji et pourquoi il s'inquiétait. Bien sûr, il avait été inconscient pendant huit jours et ne pouvait pas savoir que la situation avait été vue et revue par les capitaines et que tout le monde avait été d'avis que les choses avaient été faites pour le mieux, compte tenu des maigres options qui s'offraient à eux.

Il hocha la tête.

- Cette mission est un succès. »

Et il se leva de sa chaise, croisant le regard affolé de son vice-capitaine, craignant qu'il ne parte déjà. Byakuya ôta son haori d'un geste vif et le posa sur le dossier de la chaise. Puis il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, fixant intensément Renji qui s'empourpra.

« Renji...

Il chercha ses mots quelques longues secondes et puis renonça à formuler correctement ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Renji... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Quoi... ?

- Là, j'ai ôté mon haori, ce n'est plus ton capitaine qui est en face de toi, c'est moi. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a, ce qui te... tracasse. Sincèrement.

- Est-ce que vous regrettez d'être venu me secourir ? Lança Renj à brûle pourpoint.

Byakuya ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'attendait à tout autre chose. Et il commença à s'interroger sérieusement sur l'état de santé mentale de son amant.

- Penses-tu que j'aurais pu te laisser disparaître là-bas sans réagir ?

- Vous...

Renji inspira profondément et déglutit avec difficulté.

- ... vous ne devriez pas prendre des risques ainsi pour un de vos homm...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, en une fraction de seconde, les bras de Byakuya étaient passés autour des épaules de Renji et sa tête contre la sienne, ses lèvres murmuraient rageusement à l'oreille du vice-capitaine.

- Je n'ai pas pris ces risques pour mon vice-capitaine, ni pour un de mes hommes. Je suis venu chercher en Enfer l'homme que j'aime.

Renji se débattit faiblement, mal à l'aise de cette soudaine proximité, et plus mal à l'aise encore à l'idée que n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans sa chambre.

- C'est bien là le problème. Cela... on doit pas mélanger... c'est...

Byakuya se décolla légèrement et, tout en le gardant entre ses bras, plongea son regard dans celui de Renji.

- Pour cela, il y a forcément une solution. Nous la trouverons. Maintenant dis-moi que tu es heureux d'être vivant.

Renji prit une teinte cramoisie et détourna légèrement le regard. Y'a pas à dire, ça faisait toujours aussi bizarre d'avoir un Byakuya Kuchiki romantique et attentionné avec soi. Ceci dit, c'était pas désagréable, juste tellement improbable qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas mort en fin de compte. Et lorsqu'enfin, il décida qu'il était bel et bien vivant et que tout cela était terriblement bizarre, il marmonna presque à contre cœur.

- Je suis vivant, je suis heureux, et j'aime particulièrement quand c'est vous que vois en premier au réveil.

- Je préfère ça.

Byakuya le relâcha doucement et recula un tout petit peu, son regard perçant toujours dardé sur Renji. À tel point que celui-ci décida de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Heu... tout de même. J'aimerais éclaircir quelque chose.

Voyant son amant hocher la tête, il continua, pesant soigneusement ses mots.

- Tout à l'heure en Enfer...

- C'était il y a huit jours.

- Ah ouais quand même ! Bon, donc dans les tunnels. Quand... quand vous êtes venu nous chercher. N'avez-vous pas agi un peu trop... de manière un peu trop explicite à notre sujet ?

- C'est cela qui te tracasse ?

- Mais enfin... mais... mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais, Ichigo, Rukia... sans parler de... ben de la rumeur. Je veux dire, Sasakibe ne dira rien, mais Ebisu et Matsumoto sont plutôt des pipelettes.

- Renji, tu es resté inconscient huit jours.

- Ouais.

- Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il m'a fallu pour régler cela ?

Renji eut un moment d'hésitation. Voulait-il dire qu'il avait définitivement réduit au silence les témoins gênants ?

Byakuya esquissa un minuscule sourire en forme de « petit coin des lèvres qui se soulève », provoquant un déluge de sensations piquantes et chatouillantes au creux du ventre de Renji.

- Je me suis occupé de tout. »

Huit jours auparavant, Byakuya remettait Renji inconscient aux bons soins d'Unohana.

* * *

Le capitaine de la quatrième division s'abstint de tout commentaires en voyant la pâleur du jeune capitaine, et et elle perdit quelques précieuses secondes à contempler, incrédule, les larmes qui brillaient au fond des yeux sombres, menaçant de couler s'il clignait des yeux un peu trop fort.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, allez-vous bien ?

- Occupez-vous des blessés, Unohana, laissez-moi tranquille, rétorqua rudement Byakuya.

Trop ébahie pour s'offusquer, le capitaine tourna les talons, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à son cadet qui restait immobile, figé, paralysé par une force invisible. Derrière lui, le capitaine Jushiro Ukitake était plus ou moins dans le même état de stupéfaction. Il avait bien compris que les choses devenaient complexes entre Byakuya et son vice-capitaine, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être sérieux à ce point.

Les quatre shinigamis ayant passé le plus de temps en Enfer avaient été emmenés d'office à l'hôpital de quatrième division. Renji avait été immédiatement pris en charge, toujours suivi par Agido qui le maintenait dans un état d'inconscience qui se rapprochait du coma artificiel.

En voyant la gravité des blessures de Renji, Unohana avait tout de suite réagi et exigé la présence d'Orihime, ce qui fait qu'Ichigo et Rukia étaient directement retourné dans le monde des humains, ce qui simplifiait pas mal la situation, puisque Ukitake pouvait attraper Byakuya entre quatre yeux et lui exprimer sa manière de penser sur le déroulement des opérations en Enfer. Ça c'était l'idée originelle. Maintenant, en voyant le jeune capitaine au bord des larmes, Ukitake ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Ce fut ce dernier qui se tourna vers son aîné. Toute trace de larme avait disparu de ses yeux et la froide détermination qui rendait le capitaine de la sixième division si redouté était revenue dans toute sa splendeur.

- Capitaine Ukitake, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre, fit-il, plus formellement que jamais.

- Ah oui ?

- Une requête importante.

Ukitake hocha la tête doucement et puis la secoua.

- D'abord, tu vas prendre quelques heures de repos et reprendre une tenue propre, et prendre le temps de terminer ton rapport sur les derniers événements en Enfer. »

Byakuya fut un instant tenté de batailler pour s'entretenir tout de suite avec Ukitake, mais il renonça en sentant l'intense fatigue qui lui tiraillait les membres. Il n'était pas vraiment en état de tenir tête à qui que ce soit. Il acquiesça donc et retourna chez lui à contre cœur pour reprendre un aspect présentable, moins « je sors à peine d'un combat mortel et je suis tout décoiffé ».

À la sixième division, la plupart des shinigamis sur son chemin eurent à peine le temps d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche, d'écarquiller les yeux et de se figer, comme frappés par la foudre, en voyant leur capitaine passer à toute vitesse, le regard humide, les poings serrés et les mâchoires crispées. Normalement, le capitaine Kuchiki était froid et imperturbable, là, il était agité et passablement énervé. Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans le bureau des officiers, tous se levèrent et se mirent au garde-à-vous en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Zaraki pour découper un jambon en tranches ultra fines.

Il s'adressa uniquement à Musokuri sans la moindre trace de sympathie, ce qui, il faut bien le dire, ne le changeait pas tant que ça.

« Officier Musokuri, le vice-capitaine Abarai est absent, vous vous occuperez des affaires courantes jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Tout à fait capitaine.

Byakuya sonda du regard le groupe des officiers, qui avaient largement profité de l'absence de leurs chefs pour monter un atelier belote tous les jours à partir de dis-sept heures. Tous frémirent en se faisant scanner par le capitaine, et le plus rapide planqua en vitesse le jeu de carte qui trônait sur une table.

- Officier Katsudo, commença Byakuya, puisque c'était le seul officier subalterne de sa division dont il se souvenait du nom. Officier Katsudo, venez dans mon bureau.

- Moi ? »

Le capitaine ne daigna même pas accorder un regard à l'impertinent qui se prit un coup de coude de son collègue le plus proche, le forçant à suivre leur terrible capitaine.

De retour à son bureau, Byakuya s'évertua à dicter d'une voix monocorde et en quatrième vitesse le rapport de sa mission. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'avait pas Renji pour écrire ce qu'il dictait, donc pas de regard atterré lorsque certains mots comme « diligenter », « compromission » ou « hégémonie » surgissaient sournoisement au détour d'une phrase. D'habitude, il profitait du temps de dictée de rapport pour prendre ses propres notes et, la plupart du temps, pour penser à autre chose de plus constructif que raconter sa mission. Mais là, l'unique construction mentale qui tenait encore debout c'était l'image de Renji pâle comme un mort, ses moignons ensanglantés et ses yeux révulsés. Autant dire que le rapport fut assez décousu, perdant une grande partie du sens que son auteur aurait voulu lui donner. Quand, après près de deux heures de supplice, le capitaine relâcha l'officier qui suait sur un rapport dont il avait du mal à comprendre le sens, ce fut pour envoyer le rapport en question à la première division, pendant que lui-même se rendait à l'hôpital de la quatrième division.

Il déboula dans le hall de l'hôpital haletant, complètement désorienté et le regard suintant un sentiment d'urgence et de détresse peu discret. La jeune shinigami à l'accueil déglutit et inspira profondément avant de s'avancer devant lui.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, le capitaine a donné des consignes pour vous. Elle est encore occupée avec le vice-capitaine Abarai et vous prie d'attendre dans son bureau.

L'air tout à fait non-coopératif du capitaine la força à rajouter un « s'il-vous-plaît » timide.

- Quel est... dans quel état est-il ?

Byakuya avait agrippé compulsivement l'épaule de la jeune fille qui tournait déjà les talons et la retint, les yeux fixés sur elle, attendant une réponse. Elle détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le menton tremblotant comme si elle luttait pour ne pas eclater en sanglots.

- L'état du vice-capitaine est critique... il...

Elle inspira profondément, le déchirement en elle se lisait sur son visage.

- Il a perdu beaucoup d'énergie. On ne sait pas comment accélérer le processus d'absorption de l'énergie sur un sujet inconscient.

Byakuya resserra sa main sur l'épaule de la shinigami.

- Et ses mains ?

Cette fois-ci, elle ferma carrément les yeux et un flot de larmes s'en échappa.

- On attend toujours l'arrivée de l'humaine Orihime pour cela...

Byakuya sentit son cœur défaillir, chaque seconde passée était une seconde perdue pour Renji. Il relâcha enfin l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Vous le connaissez bien, fit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, il constatait simplement que le chagrin de cette fille ne pouvait concerner n'importe quel patient anonyme.

- Mais oui... comme tout le monde ici. Il... il... était aimé.

Byakuya se sentit à nouveau écrasé par la dure réalité et il repoussa doucement la jeune femme.

- Montrez-moi où il est. Et ne vous avisez pas d'en parler au passé. Il s'en sortira. »

Parce que la certitude devait tout de même triompher, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de désespérer de la force et de l'envie de vivre de son vice-capitaine, et parce qu'il ne voulait désespérer de la seconde chance qui lui était donnée d'aimer quelqu'un de tout son être sans connaître la déchirure d'une nouvelle perte.

Il fut mené au second sous-sol du bâtiment où se pratiquaient les soins les plus délicats, croisant des shinigamis portant au lieu du kosode habituel, une tenue entièrement blanche, fermées aux chevilles et aux poignets, et un bonnet couvrant leurs cheveux.

La jeune shinigami entra dans une petite pièce dans laquelle étaient alignés des placards de bois vernis.

« Attendez-moi ici », fit-elle en se vêtant de la même tenue que les autres.

Elle disparut quelques longues secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures à Byakuya, et puis revint, avec Hisane sur ses talons. Elle avait l'air presque aussi choquée que la jeune fille, mais serrait les dents, les yeux secs et l'air décidé.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, vous êtes autorisé à entrer, mais veuillez passer une tenue adaptée.

Elle lui indiqua un des placards de bois, qui se trouvait être une cabine juste assez grande pour contenir une personne, et lui tendit une tenue blanche.

- Ne gardez aucun vêtement que vous avez porté à l'extérieur, retirez tout.

Byakuya s'exécuta en ôtant ses keisenkan avec réticence.

Et alors que la jeune shinigami se retirait, il suivit Hisane dans une autre pièce, au bout d'un long sas qui la fermait hermétiquement. Dans la salle de soin, le capitaine Unohana et une demi douzaine de shinigamis s'activaient autour du corps inanimé de Renji.

Byakuya s'approcha rapidement, avide de voir, de savoir.

Renji était pâle comme un mort, entièrement nu de telle sorte que les marques des combats aux Enfers se voyaient sur tout son corps. Ses moignons étaient emprisonnés dans deux blocs translucides d'énergie spirituelle pure. Byakuya sentit le souffle lui manquer.

Et puis son regard fut attiré sur le côté, à la tête de Renji qu'un shinigami lui tenait fermement. Byakuya sentit une irritation soudaine en reconnaissant Agido Kiisu, l'air concentré. Il devait maintenir Renji dans un état d'inconscience tant qu'aucune solution n'était trouvée pour ses mains.

L'officier croisa le regard du capitaine et frémit avant de baisser le regard rapidement. Lorsqu'Agido avait compris ce à quoi aspirait Renji pour son dernier trip, il avait senti une intense sensation de défaite. Renji Abarai, aussi connu sous le nom du bourrin de la six, l'erreur de casting dans une division de gens plutôt pète sec, la brutasse sans cœur et sans cervelle, Renji Abarai avait craqué pour son capitaine, surnommé « capitaine Igloo » par la moitié du Seireitei pendant que l'autre moitié hocha la tête en soupirant mais n'en pensait pas moins. Et mine de rien, cela faisait partie des choses rangées dans la catégorie du « trop tordu pour être réel ».

Avec une vague nausée, il avait infligé au vice-capitaine des images enchanteresses du capitaine Kuchiki, sans oser jusqu'à le dénuder entièrement. Agido pouvait instiller de nombreuses idées, pensées et images à ses victimes... patients, mais parfois, par éthique personnelle, il ne pouvait pas en faire trop. Et là, si jamais Kuchiki apprenait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il avait nourri Renji de rêves cochons avec lui en guest star, Agido ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, veuillez reculer, nous rétablissons son énergie.

Byakuya tourna la tête vers Unohana.

- Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas comment le faire.

- Son organisme ne peut plus assimiler toute l'énergie spirituelle qui nous entoure ici. C'est pourquoi cette pièce a été spécialement modifiée pour filtrer l'énergie dans laquelle baigne le Seireitei. Nous-même devons nous relayer régulièrement pour maintenir notre niveau d'énergie à la normale.

Byakuya hocha lentement la tête, assimilant toutes les implications de ce qu'il entendait.

- Cela peut-il compromettre ses capacités de shinigami par la suite ?

Tous ceux qui avaient suivi la conversation entre les deux capitaines levèrent la tête, incrédule, en entendant cette question. Déjà, ils allaient essayer de le sauver, ensuite, il serait toujours temps de savoir s'il était toujours apte au service. Comme si Kuchiki n'avait déjà pas la réputation d'être un salaud froid et psychorigide !

Unohana fronça les sourcils et puis haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est la première fois qu'un tel cas se présente. »

Byakuya hocha la tête, partagé entre un regret étrange et assez dérangeant. Il réalisa avec un certain effarement qu'une partie de lui avait désiré que Renji ne soit plus apte au service. C'était tellement ridicule qu'il ne chercha même pas à en comprendre la raison et il revint au visage blanc de son vice-capitaine.

Quelques dizaines de minutes passèrent, plus longues et plus angoissantes que n'importe quel autre moment de sa vie. Il avait déjà connu des périodes de drame, de désespoir comme celle-ci, mais jamais aussi intensément et jamais aussi longtemps, et jamais avec la même incertitude qui lui dévorait le cœur. Lorsqu'Isana était morte, elle était malade depuis de longs mois et il savait à quoi s'attendre, il ne pouvait que pleurer sur son impuissance à la sauver. Là, il espérait malgré les signes de dégradation de l'état de Renji, et cet espoir d'un miracle le déprimait, il ne voulait pas devoir compter sur un miracle pour sauver son amant.

Aussi devait-il simplement compter sur la patience et l'habileté des guérisseurs de la quatrième division qui s'acharnaient à faire absorber à Renji la moindre particule d'énergie qui pouvait le ramener du bon côté de la barrière. Il se relayaient au chevet du vice-capitaine, en prenant soin de ne pas rester plus de quinze minutes dans la pièce. Et très vite Byakuya comprit pourquoi, en sentant une lassitude s'insinuer en lui. Loin de la fatigue naturelle qu'il ressentait après une mission éprouvante ou dans une situation tendue, c'était un sentiment de langueur, et il finit par comprendre que c'était parce que cette pièce ne laissait passer qu'une petite proportion du flux d'énergie spirituelle du Seireitei. Il sentit son attention baisser et son regard se détourna des gestes lents et précis d'Unohana qui parcourait le corps sans vie de Renji. Cette lassitude qui l'envahissait parvenait à mettre à mal même sa détermination à vouloir revoir Renji en vie. Même son espoir fou, sa volonté de faire advenir un miracle même contre toute attente, tout cela s'estompait doucement face à la fatigue de l'âme qui avançait inexorablement en lui. Dans un éclair de lucidité il réalisa que c'était à cause de cela que les guérisseurs devaient quitter la pièce régulièrement, par crainte que leur détermination à sauver leur patient ne disparaisse. Il ne repérait que Unohana et Agido qui restaient là continuellement, sans paraître atteint par cette dangereuse langueur. Et il prit le temps de se demander en quoi ces deux-là étaient plus fort que lui, et comment par le plus grand des hasards, pouvaient-ils espérer plus que lui la guérison de Renji.

En fait du miracle attendu, ce fut un shinigami qui entra à la volée dans la pièce, et courut vers Unohana pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. La capitaine hocha la tête, et ce fut la première fois de leur vie que ses hommes la virent avec un air réellement impatient sur son visage.

« Faites-la entrer, vite ! » Lança-t-elle au jeune shinigami en le repoussant assez brusquement.

Et trois minutes plus tard, Orihime Inoue était là, le visage aussi grave qu'à l'habitude. Et l'habitude elle l'avait, à force d'avoir rafistolé des quasi cadavres pour une jeune fille de cet âge, elle avait vu bien trop de membres arrachés.

« Capitaine Unohana il y a...

- Venez ici, jeune fille, fit le capitaine à mi-voix. Le vice-capitaine Abarai a besoin de vos talents.

Inoue s'approcha, hésitante, impressionnée car c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans les salles de soins intensifs de la quatrième division.

Unohana la laissa s'approcher de la table sur laquelle était allongé Renji, Inoue eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant le capitaine Kuchiki en face d'elle, toujours penché sur le corps inanimé et puis elle se résolu à le saluer d'un bref mouvement de tête, sans trop savoir quelle attitude adopter.

- Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour ses mains, jeune fille ?

Orihime baissa la tête vers les mains en question et réalisa subitement qu'elles manquaient. Au passage, elle remarqua enfin que Renji était complètement nu sur la table de soin et ses joues s'empourprèrent malgré elle. Elle s'efforça ensuite de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers l'entre-jambe du vice-capitaine, mais ce fut assez compliqué vu que, ses bras se trouvant le long du corps, les moignons étaient à peu près à ce niveau.

Elle balbutia.

- Je... je dois pouvoir y arriver. »

Et, déployant le soten kisshun sur les deux moignons, recouvrant les plaies béantes, elle s'ingénia à faire revenir à leur état normal les bras et les mains de l'officier.

Au bout de longues minutes, les mains commencèrent à se reconstituer, et l'os et la chair reprirent vie sous les yeux ébahis des shinigamis présents qui n'avaient pas encore vu la technique de l'humaine en action.

Lorsqu'elle retira son bouclier des mains de Renji, une seule personne bougea dans toute la pièce, figée face à un tel prodige qui défiait l'imagination. Byakuya tendit le bras, frôla du bout des doigts les doigts glacés de son amant, se remémorant le même frôlement quelques semaines plus tôt sur un plateau de go. Et puis résolument, il saisit la main inerte dans la sienne et la serra entre ses doigts avec l'espoir fou de transmettre par ce simple contact tout l'amour et toute la rage de vivre qu'il y avait en lui. Et puis ce fut le noir complet.

Quand la lumière apparut à nouveau, il était allongé et ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond de bois clair. Les draps rêches ne pouvaient pas le tromper : il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Aucun doute n'était possible : il avait fait un malaise, devant Unohana, devant la copine humaine de Kurosaki et devant une flopée de shinigamis de la quatrième. Et en plus, il tenait la main de Renji lorsqu'il s'était évanoui. Si _ça_ ne faisait pas le tour du Seireitei en moins de deux heures, c'était à désespérer de la capacité de ragotage et de colportage de potins du personnel féminin de cette division.

Il se redressa sur le lit et observa la chambre. Il ne faisait pas souvent de séjours à l'hôpital central, mais à chaque fois il écopait d'une chambre avec une vue morne sur l'étendue des immeubles du Seireitei, alors qu'il y avait de très jolies chambres avec vue sur le jardin intérieur.

Il se releva, avisant son kosode et son hakama sur une chaise, et commença à se rhabiller.

Des pas rapides s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte et quelques coups retentirent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« Bonjour capitaine Kuchiki.

L'officier Agido Kiisu se tenait devant lui, l'air bien moins frais que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le gratifiant d'une courte courbette. Byakuya le salua d'un hochement de tête et acheva de remettre son uniforme.

- Comment va Renji ?

- Bien, nous attendons qu'il reprenne conscience. C'est une question de jours.

Byakuya sentit un intense soulagement en lui, allégeant son cœur de la chape de plomb qui le recouvrait depuis qu'ils étaient revenus des Enfers. Il allait remercier l'officier pour les soins qu'il avait porté au vice-capitaine, mais quelques mots lui revinrent en mémoire, et il assassina littéralement l'officier du regard. Ce dernier s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte et eut un sourire crispé.

- Ah ouais. Je ne sais pas qui a bien pu vous raconter quoi, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas touché au vice-capitaine Abarai.

Byakuya sentit sa fureur se répandre dans ses veines. Il avait donc bien compris l'attitude de cet officier au cours de leur mission. Il fulmina en songeant que Renji aurait pu le faire exclure de l'équipe, si ils avaient eu une relation. Mais il secoua la tête, les yeux mi-clos. Oui, en plus il devait faire comme si de rien n'était. Qu'un noble coincé soit choqué de voir son vice-capitaine coucher avec tout le monde était une chose, que ce noble tue un ex-amant du vice-capitaine en question pour lui apprendre à coucher avec, en était une autre, bien différente.

Et Agido, qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire dans la vie qu'emmerder Kuchiki, crut bon de reprendre.

- Ça fait quoi... au moins trois semaines. Ben... tient, c'était à l'occasion de son dernier séjour à l'hôpital. Pour tout vous dire, c'est presque comme une marque de fabrique. Moi, les patients sexy, je les aide à guérir.

Byakuya eut malgré lui une mimique à la fois choquée et amusée, ce qui fait que l'officier, se sentant en sécurité, franchit allègrement la ligne jaune.

- D'ailleurs, comme vous faites partie de cette catégorie, je peux vous proposer mes humbles services non ?

Le regard qu'il se prit en pleine face fut parfaitement polaire et dur, un peu comme un bloc de granit cryogénisé, en plus lourd.

- Vous me semblez épuisé, officier. Allez donc vous reposer.

_Ou c'est moi qui vais vous faire reposer_, était clairement sous-entendu.

- Vous devez avoir raison, capitaine Kuchiki.

- Le repos et le silence vous seront salutaires, officier.

Agido marqua une pause et perdit son sourire frondeur. C'était bien... une menace là ? Ou il avait rêvé ? Naan, le ton, doux et lourd à la fois, la manière de le fixer avec insistance en même temps. Et le choix des mots : le repos, comme le repos éternel de ceux qui sont trop audacieux, et le silence, comme le silence qu'il ferait bien d'observer sur tout ce qu'il avait compris et deviné ces derniers temps.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, capitaine. À vos ordres. »

Et bien malgré lui, il se plia à la menace subtile de Byakuya, laissant passer le capitaine qui, après une mission épuisante, un vice-capitaine à deux doigts de la mort, et un évanouissement public, ne pouvait compter que sur sa haute et gracile silhouette altière, son élégance immuable et l'aura froide d'autorité naturelle qui émanait de lui pour sauvegarder sa dignité.

Il se rendit directement dans le bureau d'Unohana et entra sans frapper (oui, c'est un gros rebelle quand il veut) et annonça la couleur.

« Où est Renji ?

- Bonjour capitaine Kuchiki. Comment allez-vous ?

- Où est Renji ? Répondit Kuchiki, prouvant qu'il avait de la suite dans les idées.

- Dans une chambre au repos.

- Est-il sauf ?

- Oui, en parfait état de santé, il faut juste que son organisme assimile totalement la quantité nécessaire de reiatsu pour qu'il puisse reprendre conscience.

- Combien de temps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne suis pas magicienne, capitaine Kuchiki, et je vous recommande de prendre un peu de repos également, vous êtes resté trop longtemps dans la salle de soin intensif avec un flux de reiatsu trop faible pour vous. »

Sans répondre, Byakuya tourna les talons et au lieu d'obéir sagement aux recommandations de sa collègue, il shunpota directement à la treizième division (c'est qu'il est rebelle aujourd'hui ce petit).

Là encore, il chassa d'un coup d'aura meurtrière les quelques téméraires qui tentaient de lui faire comprendre que leur capitaine était malade. Et là encore, il entra dans la chambre de Ukitake sans frapper (oui, Ukitake n'était jamais dans son bureau, les malades se reposent dans leurs chambre, pas à leur bureau). Là, il découvrit le capitaine de la treizième en plein occupation de « curetage d'oreille » sur la personne du capitaine de la huitième division qui ronronnait de plaisir.

« Navré de vous tirer de votre... travail, prononça Byakuya avec un détachement louable mais pas du tout crédible.

- Byakuya...

- Haaï ! Fais gaffe Jushiro ! Protesta Kyoraku lorsque son ami perdit contrôle de l'aiguille qu'il utilisait pour lui curer l'oreille.

- Byakuya... heu.. tu vas bien ? Tu es remis de ton...

- Je me porte comme un charme. Pourrais-je occuper un peu de votre temps ô combien précieux ?

Kyoraku haussa un sourcil. Byakuya Kuchiki qui fait de l'ironie, c'est nouveau ça !

- Il va pleuvoir des poules là...

- Shunsui !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, t'as vu, il a presque l'air normal là le pet...

avec une brutalité qui ne lui était pas coutumière, Ukitake repoussa son ami contre le sol, de manière à ce que seul le parquet soit témoin du fait qu'entre eux ils appelaient Byakuya « le petit ».

- Oui, que puis-je faire pour toi Byakuya ?

_Me vouvoyer, me donner mon rang et arrêter de m'appeler par mon prénom._

- Ordonner un débriefing pour les membres de la mission en Enfer.

- Oh, il me semble plus opportun d'attendre que Renji soit totalement remis pour cela.

- Inutile. Le capitaine Unohana vient de me confirmer qu'elle est incapable d'estimer la durée que cela représente.

Ukitake ouvrit de grands yeux en repérant une petite étincelle de pure satisfaction en entendant le « incapable » de Byakuya. Elle devait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de très grave aux yeux de Kuchiki pour qu'il exprime son hostilité aussi ouvertement.

- Bien dans ce cas... je pense... enfin, oui, c'est tout à fait possible d'organiser le débriefing pour demain.

Byakuya eut un léger froncement de sourcil. Ah oui, il avait oublié de demander combien de temps il était resté dans les vapes, et donc combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour.

Ukitake sourit doucement, de ce sourire tendre et paternel qui ne pouvait qu'énerver le jeune capitaine. Et puis faut dire aussi que ce qui suivit ne fut pas non plus pour le calmer.

- Tu es resté inconscient deux jours entiers.

- Je sais cela, mentit Byakuya sans la moindre hésitation. Mais j'ignore tout de l'état de santé des autres membres de l'équipe.

- Sauf celui de Renji, susurra Kyoraku avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est mon vice-capitaine, lança Byakuya sans réfléchir à tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de puéril dans cette réponse.

- Ooh « mon vice-capitaine », c'est trop mignon, couina Kyoraku dont le but, visiblement, était non seulement de faire enrager Byakuya, mais de s'arranger pour que celui-ci se ridiculise au passage. Non, parce que techniquement, il n'est plus ton vice-capitaine depuis que vous êtes de retour de mission. Ce serait plutôt à Hisagi de s'inquiéter pour lui. Enfin, moi pour ce que j'en dit.

- Shunsui ! Le réprimanda Ukitake, un peu gêné de la conduite de son ami.

- Oui ? Demanda innocemment ce dernier, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Bon, Byakuya, les autres membres de la mission sont toujours au repos à l'hôpital central, sauf Rukia et Ichigo qui ont repris leur service.

Kuchiki fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

- Ils sont retournés...

- Non, bien sûr que non. Nous sommes en train d'étudier les effets de la privation d'énergie spirituelle sur notre physiologie, en collaboration avec la douzième division et Rukia est là-bas pour...

- Vous avez laissé Rukia chez Kurotsuchi !

- Ichigo est avec elle, rien à crain... attends, Byakuya, ça ne sert à rien, ils ne sont pas seuls, deux de mes officiers techniques y sont aussi, et j'ai l'assurance de Kurotsuchi qu'il ne leur sera fait aucun mal.

Le regard noir de Byakuya signifiait littéralement « tu sais où tu peux te la foutre ton assurance ? » Kyoraku esquissa un nouveau sourire narquois et Ukitake rougit violemment. Même sans l'entendre, savoir que Byakuya Kuchiki peut penser ce genre de choses est très choquant quand on a contribué à son éducation (de gosse de riche).

- Enfin, ils sont là, Saori Sasakibe, Ebisu Katsuo et Rangiku Matsumoto sont au repos, l'officier Agido a repris un service allégé auprès du capitaine Unohana. Et puis la petite chose que vous avez ramené est collée au vice-capitaine Matsumoto, nous attendons le bon moment pour l'étudier de plus près.

- La petite chose ?

- Oui, qui se fait appeler... je ne sais plus comment. Bref, elle était accrochée à Rangiku Matsumoto quand vous êtes revenu au Seireitei. Et vue l'état de la situation, il était plus qu'hasardeux de la renvoyer dans son monde. Et puis comme ça on a un spécimen à étudier.

- Epothis.

- Pardon ?

- Epothis, c'est son nom. C'était la... mascotte d'un des chefs de guerre que nous avons vu là-bas.

- Peu importe. Bon, je vais convoquer une réunion de débriefing pour demain matin, ça te va ?

- Parfait. »

_Et arrêtez de me tutoyer bordel de merde ! J'ai plus douze ans !_

Et cette fois-ci, Kyoraku partit d'un grand éclat de rire, prit d'une hilarité devant l'air choqué de Jushiro. Et ce dernier essaya bien d'expliquer à son jeune collègue que pour lui, il serait toujours ce petit gamin soupe au lait qui grognait quand il perdait un combat. Choqué par tant de sournoiserie, Byakuya sortit sans plus attendre. S'il restait, il allait encore avoir droit aux éternels souvenirs de « quand-tu-étais-petit-si-mignon ».

- Ahahaa je me lasse jamais de ses visites.

- Tu es odieux !

- Jushiro... tu l'as trop gâté... c'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça.

- Mais enfin, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas le seul responsable. Un enfant s'éduque à deux, tu as ta part des torts. »

Kiyone qui passait par là, vaquant à ses tâches journalières, ouvrit de grands yeux et puis haussa les épaules en soupirant. Parfois (souvent en fait), il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre.

Kuchiki n'était pas parti bien loin, il s'était précipité à la douzième division, arracher sa sœur des griffes (ou de la griffe) de Kurotsuchi. Comment Ukitake avait-il pu laisser ce malade mental mettre les mains sur Rukia ? Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que ce cinglé pourrait résister à la tentation de faire des expériences malsaines sur un sujet aussi tentant que Rukia ?

Dans la salle principale de la douzième, il congela tout le monde du regard, et fit trembler le bâtiment sur ses fondations. Il attrapa le shinigami le moins abasourdi et lui fit « poliment » indiquer l'endroit où se trouvaient les otages... les shinigamis de la treizième division.

« Capitaine Kuchiki ?

- Byakuya ?

- Gni ?

Il y avait là un shinigami de la treizième en blouse blanche pour faire sérieux, un shinigami remplaçant/intérimaire/humain moins respectueux que jamais, et un shinigami de la douzième, qui apparemment ne maîtrisait pas entièrement les bases du langage articulé.

- Où est Rukia ?

- Heu... Ichigo s'interdit de sortir une réponse bête, style « dans ton cul ».

- Gniiii...

- Dans le laboratoire avec le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

- Vous l'avez laissé seule ?

En pauvre innocent, l'officier technique de la treizième hocha la tête et expliqua.

- C'est que le capitaine voulait procéder à un examen médical, alors... ben, ça aurait été inconvenant d'assister... je veux dire, Rukia est une jeune fille.

- Un examen médical ?

- Ben ouais.

Byakuya se serait volontiers attardé pour tuer les trois abrutis présents mais il lui sembla subitement plus urgent de tirer sa sœur hors des griffes perverses du capitaine le moins sain d'esprit de tout le Seireitei (oui, même moins que Zaraki Kenpachi).

- Où est la salle d'examen ? »

Les trois gars lui montrèrent une vitre teintée à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un bel ensemble. Et la seconde d'après la vitre et le mur autour avaient disparu. Juste comme ça, évaporé. Bon, ça avait peut-être un léger rapport avec les pétales de cerisiers qui traînaient un peu partout par terre. Et Byakuya s'engagea sans hésiter par l'ouverture béante. Les trois gars hésitèrent bien un peu. Avec un peu de chance, ils verraient Byakuya Kuchiki tuer Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Mais s'ils étaient malchanceux, ils verraient Rukia en petite tenue et se feraient tuer à leur tour.

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva car ils entendirent un « Rukia, rhabille-toi » avant même d'être sur les lieux.

« Vous être en train d'interrompre un examen des plus instructifs, protesta Kurotsuchi avec véhémence.

- Trouvez-vous un autre cobaye, Kurotsuchi. »

Et sans plus de mots, ils virent, dans une scène digne des plus beaux contes de fée, le preux chevalier se jetant au secours de la princesse en détresse, la prenant dans ses grands bras tous musclés, portée comme une princesse, et s'en allant sur son fougueux destrier hors d'atteinte de l'immonde adversaire. En l'occurrence, pas besoin de canasson, un petit shunpo de pro et les deux Kuchiki furent de retour dans leur grande baraque de riches.

« Mon frère... tenta Rukia, qui se remettait difficilement de sa surprise.

- Ne dis rien, Rukia, rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Jamais Kurotsuchi n'aurait dû être autorisé à se livrer à des expérimentations sur toi.

- Mais il s'agissait d'examiner l'effet de la privation d'énergie...

- Oui, on m'a rapporté ce prétexte. Cela ne fait aucun doute que Kurotsuchi s'apprêtait à se livrer à des expériences honteuses sur vous tous.

- Mais Ichigo est resté là-bas.

- Il saura se débrouiller. »

Et puis surtout, Byakuya se foutait comme de son premier cadavre de ce qui pouvait arriver à Ichigo. Si cet humain avait survécu à Aizen, il pouvait bien se faire un peu charcuter par un cinglé de moindre envergure.

Alors que Rukia reprenait ses marques dans la grande salle de réception des appartements de Byakuya, ce dernier s'assit, un peu trop raide, nerveux et mal à l'aise.

« Rukia, viens t'asseoir ici, j'ai à te parler.

Il inspira profondément et essaya de mettre en ordre ses pensées. Il s'était préparé à bien des conversations dites « délicates » avec sa sœur adoptive, il s'était même entraîné pour présenter des choses « délicates » de la meilleurs manière qu'il soit. Mais ça, non, jamais, il n'avait jamais prévu qu'il aurait un jour à dire à sa sœur « je fréquente l'abruti qui te sers de meilleurs ami, merci de ne pas l'ébruiter ». Non, jamais. Et il ne savait pas trop par quel bout commencer. Bon, autant commencer par le début.

- Demain nous aurons un débriefing de cette mission à la capitainerie de Ukitake.

- D'accord.

- Il me semble que certains détails de notre sauvetage du reste de l'équipe sont à passer sous silence.

- Quelques...

Rukia laissa ses mots en suspens en cherchant ce à quoi pouvait bien faire allusion son frère. Ce n'était pas son genre de trafiquer des rapports de mission, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien expliquer...

Une image s'imposa à elle. Renji sur le sol, à moitié mort, Byakuya le serrant dans ses bras, l'air paniqué. La remarque de Renji se mit à résonner à ses oreilles. « Je l'aime, il m'aime », l'air choqué d'Ichigo, la fureur de Byakuya. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je crois voir de quoi vous parlez.

- Si ces détails sont à taire, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas leur place dans un rapport de mission. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont leur place nulle part dans les arcanes de l'administration du Seireitei.

Rukia hocha docilement la tête. Vu le détachement avec lequel son frère en parlait, elle commençait à douter de la nature exacte de ce qu'elle avait vu. Si vraiment il y avait quelque chose entre Renji et Byakuya (et elle se sentit nauséeuse à cette simple pensée) il ne pouvait pas réagir aussi calmement, avec un tel détachement et une telle tranquillité. Il aurait dû être en train de lui ordonner de garder le silence.

En revanche, ils ont toute leur place dans cette maison. Et je suis disposé à répondre à toutes les questions que tu aurais à ce sujet.

Et comme il se tournait vers elle avec le même regard neutre, elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Non, quoi qu'il y ait entre son frère et son vice-capitaine, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle repartirait pour le monde des humains dans quelques jours et elle oublierait tout.

Mon frère, c'est... Je crois que c'est bon, je n'ai pas de question. Si vous le permettez, je vais aller me reposer.

Bien sûr, fit Byakuya, un peu déçu, il s'était attendu à des questions malsaines de fille, et comme rien ne venait, il salua sa sœur et la laissa partir.

Le lendemain au débriefing, tous étaient présents et tous sentirent dès le début que le capitaine avait l'intention de mener la réunion et de ne rien laisser lui échapper. Et tous ceux qui avaient un QI plus élevé que celui d'une moule cuite devinaient pourquoi (Ukitake avait deviné pourquoi, pour les autres, c'est un peu plus incertain). Au milieu de ceux qui avaient légitimement leur place à cette réunion, on trouvait en plus Hitsugaya qui avait décidé d'accompagner Rangiku, Kyoraku, qui avait décidé de s'incruster, Chojiro Sasakibe qui était là légitimement comme chef de l'administration du Seireitei et Hisagi qui prétendait remplacer Renji, puisque la question de son affectation n'était toujours pas réglée.

Lorsque Matsumoto, en sa qualité d'officier d'exécution le plus gradé, faisait le compte rendu des événements, décrivant par le menu le processus qui avait conduit Renji à détruire les cavernes et donc à déclencher une véritable guerre civile en Enfer. Vers la fin, lorsque les sujets « sensibles » revinrent sur la table, notamment le comment du pourquoi Renji s'était retrouvé sans mains. (Pas de main, pas de pain au boursin, fit remarquer astucieusement Ichigo qui se prit un regard assassin du capitaine et un sourire plein de dents pointues de la part d'Ebisu qui avait faim).

« Et donc Renji a plongé pour récupérer le zanpakuto du capitaine Kuchiki, et là, l'être des Enfers nommées Eperkomai l'a immobilisé au sol.

Ukitake écoutait le tout avec un sourire bienveillant. Et puis lorsque Matsumoto hésita, lança un regard à Kuchiki, et puis reprit d'un ton plus assuré, Ukitake haussa les sourcils et inspira profondément. Ça-y-est, ils commençaient à se foutre de sa gueule.

- Et c'est tout ?

Matsumoto eut un sourire crispé.

- Ben oui.

- Vous n'oubliez rien ?

- Ben non.

Sous le regard polaire de Byakuya, Rangiku tenta bien de détourner les yeux, sans succès. Hypnotisée par ce regard, comme un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture, elle ne put prononcer aucun mot. Prudemment Sasakibe gardait le silence, bien consciente qu'il y a des choses dont il ne faut pas parler (et ça, quand on est à la onzième division, on en sait un rayon de ce côté là). Agido affichait un sourire narquois, étalé d'une oreille à l'autre, mais n'aurait pour rien au monde prit le risque de prononcer un mot. Ebisu bavait sur son kosode, à moitié endormie, les réunions n'ayant jamais été son fort.

- Bien... bien... autre chose ?

Rangiku déglutit et continua.

- Capitaine, ceci est ma version des faits et je m'y tiendrais. Je souahite aussi dire que... quoi que le vice-capitaine Abarai ait pu faire... et en dépit de l'attitude que j'ai tenu sur le moment, je pense qu'il a eu raison. Plus que raison, il a eu le courage de faire ce que personne n'osait faire.

Elle lança un regard en coin à Byakuya et continua sans remarquer son air intrigué.

- Aussi incompréhensible soient parfois ses actes, je respecte ses choix. Il sait prendre de grands risques lorsque cela en vaut vraiment la peine.

Ukitake se tourna vers Sasakibe et insista.

- Et vous, que pensez-vous de la décision du vice-capitaine de détruire ce cavernes ?

Saori secoua la tête. Quoi qu'elle ait à dire, il fallait rester le plus neutre. L'insistance du capitaine Ukitake pouvait servir à embarrasser Kuchiki, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

- Qu'il ait pris un choix contre notre avis compte peu, si on considère que ce choix s'est révélé payant et judicieux.

- Approuvez-vous ou non ?

- Je n'ai pas à approuver. Abarai est mon supérieur hiérarchique, je n'ai pas de jugement à formuler sur ce qu'il fait.

Ukitake eut un sourire bienveillant et puis se tourna vers Ichigo et Ebisu, l'un à côté de l'autre s'ingéniaient à regarder les nuages passer par la fenêtre.

- Bien. Je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Capitaine Kuchiki, en tant que chef de cette mission, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Compte tenu des circonstances, la décision ne pouvait être prise de manière purement rationnelle. Aussi je porte l'entière responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé aux Enfers. Et je soutiens le vice-capitaine Abarai dans cette décision.

Dans le silence qui suivit on entendit presque Kyoraku pousser un « c'est meuuuugnooon », mais il ne fit que le penser très fort sous le regard de plus en plus meurtrier de Kuchiki.

Finalement, lorsqu'Ukitake décida qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin dans leur débriefing, il résultait que les choses avaient été menées du mieux possible, que Renji était vraiment un bon chef tout compte fait et que, concernant ce qui s'était passé entre Byakuya et son ex-vice-capitaine, la moitié du Seireitei pouvait bien être au courant, ils garderaient tous le silence. Pas par peur des représailles mais pas respect et par dévouement pour Renji (et puis aussi un peu par peur des représailles aussi).

Et pendant que Byakuya passait ses journées à 1) veiller au silence de ceux qui avaient vus, 2) rétablir un rythme de travail normal dans sa division, 3) comploter des trucs inavouables (si, si, si, vous verrez), pendant ce temps, certains glandaient allègrement.

Tenez, par exemple, Ichigo et Rukia se retrouvaient régulièrement à l'hôpital devant la chambre de Renji dans laquelle ils étaient formellement interdits de visite. Finalement, ce fut Agido qui fut envoyé pour les faire déguerpir. Il y parvint assez facilement en pelotant joyeusement le fessier du jeune humain.

« Espèce de malade !

- C'est normal, on est dans un hôpital ici.

- Pervers !

- Puceau.

- Aah ta gueule ! »

Et on ne les y revit plus.

Ichigo tenta de se réfugier à la onzième division, mais inexplicablement, il s'y fit accueillir plutôt froidement par Ikkaku, s'engueula méchamment avec lui, et ils finirent par se latter la gueule sans retenir leurs coups. Ce qui fait que rapidement, Ichigo se retrouva lui-même dans une petite chambre dans l'infirmerie spéciale de la onzième division, sous les yeux éplorés d'Inoue.

Quant à Rukia, forcée de reprendre momentanément sa vie de petite sœur Kuchiki en tête à tête avec son terrifiant grand frère. L'ambiance au manoir Kuchiki était sérieusement plombée par le fait que Rukia avait entraperçu un aspect de Byakuya qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer.

Au bout de quatre jours de ce rythme, elle osa tout de même une brève remarque. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait vraiment envie d'avoir tous les détails, mais quand même. Ce n'était pas que de la curiosité féminine, mais quand même un peu. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'intéresse à la vie sentimentale de son chef de famille. Mais seulement... seulement c'était Renji, et Renji était son meilleur ami... et un queutard de première. Elle l'avait toujours vu sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait, et de l'autre côté, Byakuya était veuf et chaste depuis cinquante ans. Alors de ce mélange explosif que pouvait-il sortir de bon ?

Ce fut un soir, alors qu'ils partageaient une légère collation. Elle leva les yeux et rompit le silence de mort.

« Hem...

Byakuya posa sur un elle un regard curieux.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire Rukia ?

- Non je... oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas comment le formuler.

Byakuya tenta d'adoucir son ton au maximum, sans prendre l'air trop troublé. Car d'ordinaire ils ne communiquaient que pour le minimum d'informations nécessaire.

- Parle, tu n'as pas à hésiter.

- Ce dont vous aviez commencé à me parler l'autre jour...

- Oui ?

- Je veux dire, Renji. Et... ce qu'il ne fallait pas mentionner au rapport de mission.

- Oui ?

Elle inspira profondément et trouva au fond d'elle une once de courage pour oser dire ce qu'elle avait dire.

- Je connais bien Renji. Je ne peux pas imaginer... ça ne peut pas être sérieux. Il ne sait pas être sérieux... dans ce domaine.

Byakuya eut un moment de surprise et reprit son souffle. Finalement, entendre les remarques de Rukia sur sa vie sentimentales le mettait réellement mal à l'aise. Il avait presque envie de lui demander de quoi elle se mêlait, mais bon, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait invitée à poser des questions initialement.

- S'il ne sait pas, il va apprendre.

Et l'ombre d'un sourire décidé passa sur ses lèvres. Rukia eut un haut le cœur et se sentit définitivement mal. Plus jamais de questions de ce genre, surtout pour avoir des réponses d'adolescente amoureuse.

- Si vous le dites...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce genre de détail, Rukia. J'espère que tu n'es pas choquée.

Et pour une fois, des deux, ce fut Byakuya qui sentit un long trait de sueur froide lui glisser dans le dos. Car le regard noir qui lui asséna sa sœur aurait pu se traduire en substance par « j'ai rarement été plus choquée de toute ma vie, il se peut que je ne m'en remette qu'en faisant semblant de ne rien savoir à vie, merci mon frère pour ce nouveau traumatisme ».

- Hem... je... »

Et là encore, pour une fois, ce fut à son tour de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Finalement Rukia se releva et salua Byakuya d'une légère courbette. Et fila dans sa chambre pour oublier pour de bon ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

* * *

« Alors si je comprends bien, la mission est un succès, tout le monde est au courant pour nous mais personne ne dira rien, Rukia risque de me détester et... et c'est tout ?

Byakuya, qui était toujours à trois centimètres de Renji, s'approcha encore un peu, ce qui fit rosir le vice-capitaine.

- Non, demain, nous avons un conseil de capitaines, et tu y seras attendu.

- Gnein ?

- Tu es convoqué au conseil des capitaines qui a lieu demain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras bien.

- Vous restez ici cette nuit ?

- Que... tu...

Aussi aguicheur pouvait-il être par (de rares) moments, Byakuya se sentit tout de même pris au dépourvu par une telle invitation.

- Tu... tu...

Il en perdait ses mots, le pauvre petit.

- Tu es terriblement subtil aujourd'hui, fit-il d'un ton clairement désapprobateur.

- Pas moins que d'habitude. Vous restez ? En plus vous avez déjà commencé à enlever vos vêtements, ce serait bête de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Il est encore tôt.

- Ah, parce qu'il y a un horaire à respecter en plus ?

Byakuya sentit sa surprise passer, son agacement s'estomper et une soudaine tendresse pour les instincts débridés de son amant reprit le dessus. Être aimé lui avait longtemps été étranger, être désiré sexuellement était une expérience tout à fait nouvelle. À la fois choquant et flatteur, il se demanda s'il arriverait à trouver cela normal un jour.

- Et tu n'es pas en état.

- Ah ? Parce que la première qu'on l'a fait ici à l'hôpital, j'étais en état peut-être ?

Byakuya lutta désespérément pour ne pas rosir, mais la chaleur qui se propageait sur ses joues lui indiqua clairement que c'était un échec.

- Demain sera une rude journée.

- Justement, il me faut du courage.

Et là, face au regard parfaitement outré du capitaine, Renji eut un sourire style « les dents de la mer ».

- Inutile de lutter, j'ai des années d'expérience pour contrer toutes les excuses que vous pourriez avancer.

Le capitaine recula un peu et fronça les sourcils. _Justement, parlons en des années d'expérience._ Renji déglutit. _Okay, là, j'ai merdé quelque part._

Byakuya s'assit un peu plus droit sur le bord du lit et croisa ses mains sur ses cuisses, l'air subitement fermé.

- Il me semble qu'il y a un point à éclaircir rapidement.

- Comme vous voulez.

- Ce que j'ai entendu lors de notre mission, par le vice-capitaine Matsumoto...

- Ah ça.

_Putain, il a une bonne mémoire, moi j'avais presque oublié. Et puis surtout, j'avais prié très fort pour qu'il oublie tout. Tous ces dieux sont ingrats, on les prie, on les prie et ils ne font rien pour être aimables._

Byakuya leva la main, empêchant Renji de dire la connerie qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Le passé est le passé. Mais j'aimerais que ce soit clair : cette attitude est terminée.

- Capitaine, je ne trompe pas mes partenaires.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est juste...

Il inspira profondément.

- Tu es inconstant ?

- Nan. On peut dire plutôt que je ne suis pas monogame par nature.

- Au risque de me répéter, tu vas apprendre à savourer les joies de la monogamie.

- Je sais bien, j'ai déjà commencé. C'est juste que...

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui a pu t'éloigner de tes précédents partenaires. Laisse-moi juste te convaincre que cela ne se passe pas comme ça avec moi.

- J'en suis déjà convaincu, capitaine.

Renji inspira profondément. Il ne savait pas bien analyser ce qui se passait en lui, mais ce qu'il savait, il voulait le lui dire. À lui, et seulement à lui.

- Je...

Byakuya hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer. Lui aussi avait terriblement besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans cette petite tête de mule, et dans ce cœur qu'il voulait saisir enfin.

- Je ne supporte pas de souffrir.

Les quelques mots de Renji le frappèrent et il écarquilla les yeux pour de bon.

- Que... je ne vois pas ce que...

- Il y a des années de cela, j'ai souffert d'une perte inestimable.

Renji marqua une pause et déglutit. Aurait-il besoin de préciser où est-ce que Byakuya allait comprendre ? Dans le doute, il en resta là.

- Depuis, cela m'est incroyablement difficile de me lier. Je ne peux pas... être entièrement à quelqu'un, ou accepter entièrement quelqu'un, sans craindre jour et nuit de perdre cette personne.

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche et se força à respirer. Ce que personne n'avait jamais entendu de Renji, ce qui expliquait bien des choses.

- Se donner entièrement, et tout prendre de l'autre. Lorsque le destin nous sépare, c'est comme perdre une partie de soi. Et c'est trop. Je préfère encore donner ce que j'ai, sans me donner moi-même. Je préfère ne pas être lié aussi profondément. Je pense que je ne supporterai pas de connaître à nouveau cette souffrance.

- Nous ne sommes pas éternels... aucun de nous.

- Ce n'est pas ce genre de perte que je crains. C'est de voir...

- Oui ?

- C'est de voir quelqu'un à qui je peux me livrer sereinement s'éloigner de moi.

Ainsi formulée, cette crainte prenait une toute autre dimension, une dimension quasi pathologique.

- Tu fais bien de m'en parler, approuva Byakuya en songeant que décidément, la vie de shinigami n'aidait pas à faire des êtres équilibrés (c'est même en fait plutôt l'inverse). Cela étant dit... n'espère pas employer ce triste complexe pour te jouer de moi.

Renji eut un pauvre sourire.

- Ben non, pas une seconde.

Pour faire simple, l'idée de quitter Byakuya lui faisait positivement peur. Cela le terrifiait. Le jour où ça ne lui retournerait plus les tripes, il pourrait commencer à se poser des questions sur sa fidélité à son amant. Mais en attendant, il voulait être avec lui. Il voulait être en lui, sur lui, sous lui. Il voulait être lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule, son cerveau réalisa seulement ce qu'il était de penser et tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'attraper les mains de Byakuya, les tirer vers lui, et l'embrasser désespérément. Et ce dernier le sentit parfaitement, la goût salé du désespoir sur les lèvres de Renji.

- Pourquoi es-tu désespéré ?

- C'est rien, ça va passer... murmura le vice-capitaine, tout en tirant plus près de lui encore son amant. Ça va passer si vous m'aidez.

- Bien sûr, ajouta Byakuya, enlaçant doucement le corps encore faible de Renji.

Il le laissa se blottir tout contre lui et passer ses mains sous sa veste de kimono, tirant lentement sur le tissus soyeux du kosode, comme pour le retirer sous le kimono noir.

Les lèvres de Renji effleurèrent la peau, cherchant, quémandant, implorant. Et le capitaine répondit, se pencha, se cambra, resserra son étreinte. Et puis, doucement, pendant que Renji s'évertuait à couvrir le cou et le menton d'une blanche marmoréenne de tendre baisers, les bras se tendirent et les mains se crispèrent sur les épaules.

- Il ne faut pas, hoqueta Byakuya en sentant une sensation chaude et mouillée tracer le relief de sa clavicule.

- Si. Ça fait bien assez longtemps. Tout le temps de la mission. Et puis j'ai eu peur.

Byakuya se dégagea fermement de l'emprise de son amant.

- La peur, ni la fatigue, ni le désespoir ne sont des raisons pour se livrer à ce genre de conduite.

- Non... mais je vous aime. Ça ne suffit pas comme raison ? »

Byakuya dévisagea Renji devenu subitement très sérieux, et se perdit dans le regard clair qui l'implorait très sincèrement, sans dissimulation, sans arrière-pensées, sans chercher à le tromper. Et il se maudit d'être si faible face à ce regard, et incapable de résister plus longtemps.

À nouveaux leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, doucement, calmement, comme pour une simple caresse, sans se presser, sans se brusquer.

Byakuya sentit le soupir de soulagement s'échapper des lèvres de Renji avant de sourire doucement du bout des siennes. Il se pencha un tout petit peu en arrière, et laissa Renji lui saisir les poignets et l'allonger sous lui. _Pas désagréable_, songea-t-il en sentant la pression des doigts de Renji sur sa chair.

À nouveau les sensations humides reprirent sur sa peau. Son cou, son torse, son ventre. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder, il savait d'avance ce que Renji allait faire, les endroits où il se rendait à chaque fois. Pas qu'ils aient passé tant de temps que ça à se toucher, mais il suffisait à Byakuya de se rappeler dans quelle direction regardait Renji lorsqu'il le croisait. En dessous du sternum, entre les côtes flottantes, dans le creux de l'aine, l'intérieur des cuisses... Et cela ne manqua pas. Byakuya eut un petit sourire, il aimait avoir raison.

Et puis Renji se redressa, essoufflé, ce qui alerta plus que nécessaire le capitaine. Il aurait bien voulu se redresser aussi, lui faire face et lui caresser tendrement le visage, mais ce grand escogriffe le tenait encore par les poignets, comme le dernier des violeurs. Alors il se résigna à casser l'ambiance en parlant.

« Renji ? Tout va bien ?

Un sourire un peu crispé sur les lèvres, et le vice-capitaine hocha la tête d'une manière moins que convaincante.

- Juste un peu fatigué.

Et Byakuya hocha la tête avec méfiance.

- Allons à ton rythme, » murmura-t-il, comme pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de mettre la vie d'un blessé grave en danger.

Et Renji soupira tout doucement, laissant un souffle chaud passer sur la peau de Byakuya, balayer l'hésitation et le doute, emporter l'inquiétude et raviver la flamme vacillante d'une ferveur amoureuse. Et puis il écarta les pan du kosode, et appuya son visage contre le bas-ventre de Byakuya, effleurant juste ce qu'il fallait pour provoquer l'excitation sans l'exacerber. Du bout des lèvres, il parcourut le relief de plus en plus familier, du pubis, du creux de l'aine et puis du sexe de son capitaine. Il sentit ses lèvres se fatiguer et sa bouche se crisper... alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait. La fatigue. C'était vrai, il était simplement fatigué... mais très fatigué.

Alors il s'occupa rapidement de l'objet de son désir, et entoura le membre raide de son amant de sa bouche. Byakuya hoqueta, et Renji se demanda s'il était surpris ou simplement ému une main s'échappa de sa prise et vint se glisser dans la masse de ses cheveux rouge. L'autre tenta de se délivrer mais Renji tint ferme, et Byakuya s'obligea à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, affolé par la subite avalanche de sensations qui remontaient de son entre-jambe à son ventre, dévorant son torse, nouant ses entrailles et finalement, laissant sa gorge en feu, incapable ni de parler, ni de respirer, et encore moins de se retenir de gémir.

Renji sourit intérieurement en entendant les cris. Il avait toujours soupçonné Byakuya de se retenir, là, comme ça, c'était bien mieux.

Il inspira profondément et se remit au travail, prenant toujours plus profondément son capitaine en lui, passant sa langue le long du membre dressé, jouant de tous les muscles de ses joues pour l'amener aux limites de la jouissance. Le hakama débraillé tout autour de lui et dans ses cheveux, la main tremblante de Byakuya, Renji n'eut qu'un léger mouvement à faire pour que son amant relève les genoux et écarte un peu plus les jambes. La lassitude qui se répandait dans tous ses os l'empêchait de faire beaucoup plus, mais Renji voulait que ça, cette petite gâterie qui pour certains n'est même pas du sexe, soit quelque chose d'excellent.

Le membre dur entre ses lèvres, la veine sinueuse qui courrait tout du long et la sensation de chaleur, palpitante, vibrante dans sa bouche. Une main libre qui massait fermement son crâne, tirant quelques petites cheveux, emmêlant les autres, par poignées, sans douleur, sans brutalité, sans colère. À nouveau la sensation un peu amère dans sa bouche, sa salive qui coulait le long de son menton, qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler. Sa propre main libre qui errait, caressant la peau fine des testicules, brossant la toison pubienne, massant doucement cet endroit tendu révélant l'os de la cuisse lorsque les jambes sont parfaitement écartées. Et puis il porta sa main sous la cuisse, remontant vers les fesses, et creusant le fin sillon, luttant contre le poids du corps qui l'écrasait.

Et puis la sensation au bout de ses doigts. L'anneau de muscles tendus, la chaleur. Il humidifia ses doigts d'un peu de salive, bien conscient que cela ne serait pas d'une grande utilité.

Tout le temps qu'il mit à revenir entre les fesses de son amant, il sentit la longue main fine de celui-ci passer et repasser dans ses cheveux, effleurant ses tempes, le contour de ses oreilles et puis descendant presque dans sa nuque. Et cette main ne le pressait pas, ne lui tirait plus les cheveux, elle se contentait de le guider, d'approuver sans un mot, d'encourager sans un murmure.

Lorsqu'il le pénétra des doigts, seule une crispation subite rappela à Renji qu'ils n'avaient pas goûté à cette saveur là depuis quelques temps. Mais bientôt, ils furent simplement prêt l'un comme l'autre. Et Renji réalisa ce que signifiait son envie « d'être lui » : le besoin de voir le monde à travers ce regard froid, l'envie de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à chaque instant. Et il réalisa également que c'est ce qu'ils faisaient depuis le début, cette main dans ses cheveux, c'était Byakuya qui lui indiquait tout ce qu'il vivait.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, prêt à le prendre, et il sentit la main serrée sous la sienne se fermer en un poing.

Renji eut un demi soupir. Autant de lassitude que d'étonnement.

« Vous pensez encore que c'est mal ?

Byakuya ne détourna pas le regard, mais il ferma les yeux et eut un pauvre sourire qui était, à lui seul, une réponse.

- Ce n'est pas mal.

Renji gémit en s'enfonçant dans le corps de son amant avec lenteur. Il inspira profondément, relâchant toute la tension que provoquait la chair serrée autour de son sexe.

- C'est la chose...

Il entama un mouvement de va-et-viens lents et réguliers.

- ... la plus naturelle du monde.

Byakuya ouvrit de grands yeux, laissant échapper quelques petites larmes, et creusa les reins pour accueillir plus profondément en lui son amant.

- Et la plus belle qui soit.

À bout de souffle, Renji tira la main de Byakuya qu'il tenait toujours fermement serrée dans la sienne.

- Et ça... c'est la preuve que ce que nous faisons est bien.

Byakuya secoua la tête, sans comprendre, emporté par les mouvements de hanche de Renji.

- Parce que nous... sommes l'un l'autre... ensemble.

Et il s'écroula, abattu par la jouissance, sur le corps palpitant de Byakuya qui avait jouit également, transporté par la puissance de l'étreinte dont le gratifiait son lieutenant.

À mi-voix celui-ci murmura.

- C'est bien... parce que nous sommes ensemble. Nous apprenons à nous connaître, nous comprendre, et nous nous élevons de ce que nous apprenons. Nous devenons des êtres meilleurs en s'acceptant mutuellement.

Byakuya se redressa, fit glisser une mèche rouge sang entre ses doigts et hocha la tête. De toute évidence, Renji y avait réfléchi. Il ne pouvait pas inventer quelque chose comme ça. Byakuya sentit rapidement la respiration de Renji prendre un rythme plus lent et profond, sa tête se fit plus lourde sur le torse du capitaine, et la pression sur sa main toujours prisonnière de celle de Renji se fit moins dure. Byakuya chassa les questions qui l'assaillaient sur ce que venait de dire Renji. Il lui tapota affectueusement sur le crâne et murmura.

- Repose-toi maintenant. »

« Ben mon salaud... tu t'en fais pas toi !

- Gné ?

Le réveil... son second réveil depuis son retour dans le monde des vivants fut nettement moins classe que le premier puisqu'Agido venait de lui filer un coup de tatane dans les jambes.

- Tu te crois où, continua le shinigami en secouant le lit du blessé, c'est un hôpital ici, pas une maison de passe !

- T'es bien parlé pour placer...

- Pardon ?

- Ouais, enfin, l'inverse quoi. Je sais pas... t'es bien placé pour parler. Voilà.

- Ouais mais moi je peux, je suis dans mon hôpital. Toi t'es un blessé.

- Et pourquoi tu parles d'une maison de passe ? Je suis en couple officiel.

- Officiel ? Susurra Agido avec un sourire narquois.

- Pas au sens propre du terme.

- Bien, je vois, je vois. Et sinon, tu comptes squatter ici encore longtemps ? Nan parce que sinon on fera insonoriser les murs.

- C'est vrai ?

Et l'officier asséna à nouveau un coup sur le crâne de son ami.

- T'es complètement con ou tu le fais exprès.

- De toute façon, logiquement, vous devriez déjà avoir des pièces insonorisées pour les soins.

Tout en lui faisant signe de se relever et en notant différentes indications sur une feuille, Agido reprit en étouffant un sourire.

- Fais une demande en trois exemplaires, on verra bien. Le capitaine est parfois de bonne humeur quand elle a attendu deux heures devant la porte d'un patient pendant qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec son propre capitaine.

En tendant le bras pour lui permettre de prendre sa tension, Renji rougit mais rétorqua.

- Ça n'a pas duré deux heures. J'étais trop crevé.

- Je veux pas savoir... râla Agido. Serre le poing pour voir.

Renji se laissa encore tripoter quelques minutes par l'officier de la quatrième qui avait l'air aussi renfrogné que concentré. Et puis il ne résista pas au plaisir de l'asticoter.

- Parce que si tu veux savoir, je peux te raconter.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, pourtant, Kiisu Agido n'avait aucune envie d'entendre le compte rendu des ébats de ce queutard de Renji. Parce que si jamais Kuchiki l'apprenait, il finirait en petit tas de viande hachée au détour d'une rue. Et ça, il n'en avait aucune envie.

- Nan, garde ça pour tes vieux jours, à raconter le soir au coin du feu, les nuits d'hiver.

- Pour mes petits-enfants ?

- Si t'en as. Agido se redressa et hocha la tête, l'air satisfait. C'est bon, casse-toi.

- Je peux ?

- Puisque je te le dis.

- C'est vrai ? Nan, parce que la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai failli pas en sortir.

- Cette fois aussi, je te signale.

- Ouais mais j'étais inconscient.

- Nan, le mot juste c'est à moitié mort.

- Ça va, c'est pas la mort.

- Si justement. Aller, bouge, on a des vrais malades à soigner !

- Et moi ? Je suis pas malade ?

- Si mais on ne peut rien pour ton cas.

Un rire bête échappa à Renji qui ne fit rien pour le dissimuler.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

Et Agido lui lança un regard écœuré. Renji, amoureux comme une bête... c'était pathétique à voir.

- Tire-toi, tu me donnes envie de...

Sans le laisser terminer, Renji se colla contre l'officier, dans un petit frotti-frotta tout à fait sensuel.

- Oui, je sais, ça le fait à tout le monde, mais maintenant y'en a un qui a l'exclusivité.

Et il disparut en sautillant dans les couloirs, heureux d'être vivant, de quitter l'hôpital, et de rejoindre son capitaine.

Agido termina tout seul sa phrase dans le vide, contemplant le couloir déjà désert.

- ... vomir. »

Le conseil des capitaines se tenait à nouveau, dans la salle de conférence de la première division. Tous étaient là, y compris les deux capitaine nouvellement nommés. La plupart somnolait, bercé par le chant d'un couple de merle en train de jouer à « un jour la petite Huguette » dans le jardin d'à côté.

Kenpachi tenta bien de réagir violemment à cette réunion.

« Encore un conseil ! Mais on en a fait un y'a à peine dix jours !

- Et ben on en refait un, fit Kyoraku d'un air qui voulait clairement dire qu'il avait décidé de faire chier un maximum de gens ce jour-là.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Ajouta Hitsugaya qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, était bien d'accord avec Zaraki.

Le vice-capitaine Sasakibe s'avança pour annoncer l'ordre du jour d'un ton aussi morne qu'un marécage en hiver.

- Nous avons à traiter des suites de l'expédition en Enfer d'une part, de la validation des nouvelles nominations d'autre part et... Il hésita une seconde en lançant un regard gêné à Ukitake avant de continuer. Le capitaine Jushiro Ukitake nous fera part d'une nouvelle proposition de promotion.

Rien qu'à voir son air, on pouvait deviner sans peine qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait et qu'il n'approuvait absolument pas. Tout le monde se tourna vers Ukitake qui réalisa à cet instant précis qu'il était le seul à accorder de l'importance à ces réunions. Et encore, il en loupait la moitié pour raisons de santé.

- Alors, la mission en Enfer... commença-t-il en évitant de regarder trop intensément du côté de Byakuya qui avait l'air aussi éveillé qu'un oursin sur la plage. Le résultat est plutôt positif dans l'ensemble.

- Positif ?

C'était Komamura qui était intervenu.

- Une guerre civile sévit dans ce monde et vous appelez ça un résultat positif ?

- On ne fait pas dans l'action humanitaire ici, capitaine Komamura.

- Tout de même. Et cette petite créature que vous avez ramené de là-bas, que faut-il en faire ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Hitsugaya qui soupira profondément.

- Matsumoto s'en occupe parfaitement bien.

- À ce sujet, j'exige que cette créature soir confiée à mon département de recherche, intervint Kurotsuchi, l'air plus macabre que jamais. Il est de mon domaine d'action d'en tirer le maximum d'information.

Ukitake eut un geste d'apaisement, et sourit avec embarras.

- C'est-à-dire qu'elle refuse formellement de se livrer.

Byakuya tiqua. Une bestiole humanoïde venue des Enfers refuse de se livrer et personne n'arrive à la forcer ?

- Sa survie ici au Seireitei tient du miracle, nous avons pu déterminer, grâce à Katsuo Ebisu, qu'elle s'était greffée sur le flux d'énergie du Seireitei qu'elle utilise comme source d'énergie vitale.

- Quoi !

- Capitaine Kira ?

Kira remit en place sa mèche d'émo destroy et expliqua son émoi.

- Mais si elle peut s'adapter à notre monde, alors ils peuvent venir tous nous envahir. Elle n'est peut-être qu'un éclaireur avant l'invasion finale.

Tous les autres capitaines le regardèrent comme s'ils avaient affaire à un débile sévère et non un de leurs collègues. Celui-ci rougit sous les regards atterrés. Et ce fut Ukitake qui répondit, en filant un coup de pied sous la table pour empêcher Kyoraku d'éclater de rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kira, nous n'avons pas à craindre une quelconque invasion. Le Seireitei est très protégé.

Kira haussa les épaules, et se retint de dire que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un lieu soit-disant sûr se ferait violer aussi facilement qu'un enfant de chœur dans une sacristie. Mais c'était pas trop le moment de leur parler de la ligne Maginot. Surtout que Kurotsuchi commençait à s'énerver un peu.

- Je dois analyser cette créature au plus vite, grinça-t-il en se tripotant l'ongle du majeur droit, ce qui fila des frisson dans le dos à tous ceux qui suivaient encore le déroulement de la réunion (à tout casser, quatre personnes).

- Désolé, annonça Ukitake qui semblait vraiment sincère. Mais cette petite Epothis est un être doué de conscience et il n'est pas prouvé qu'elle détient des informations capitales pour la sécurité du Seireitei. Je me vois mal vous donner l'autorisation de la déocuper en morceaux.

Personne n'osa lui signaler que ce n'était pas à lui d'autoriser ou interdire quoi que ce soit à ses collègues capitaine, mais Kyoraku eut un sourire narquois.

_T'es gonflé._

_Mayuri dépasse parfois les bornes._

_Parfois ?_

_Surtout en matière de vivisection._

_- _Bon, de toute façon, elle reste sous la responsabilité de la dixième division en attendant de trouver un statut acceptable pour elle. Cela vous convient-il capitaine Hitsugaya ?

- Ça va.

_Elle ira faire des pâtés de sable avec Yachiru,_ songea le jeune capitaine en hochant la tête. Ce ne serait pas la première qu'un être ayant la maturité d'un lapin nain et la puissance d'un Goldorak enragé serait lâché en liberté dans le Seireitei.

Il a été en outre décidé de placer sous surveillance constante l'Enfer et notamment la manière dont les flux d'énergie spirituelle s'en échappent. En cas de gros dysfonctionnement, une unité sera spécialement formée pour intervenir dans ce milieu. Cette unité sera créée rapidement, par une collaboration entre la dixième et la douzième division. Ça vous va capitaine Hitsugaya ? Fit Ukitake avec un sourire de papa gâteau qui arracha quelques grimaces écœurés de plus endurcis.

Comme si j'avais le choix, pensa Toshiro tellement fort que tout le monde l'entendit distinctement, et il hocha la tête légèrement.

Pour toute réponse Ukitake eut un petit mouvement de tête qui semblait dire « allons allons, faisons du mieux possible ensemble ». Kyoraku se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

_Tu veux qu'on adopte un enfant, Jushi-chan ?_

_Shunsui ! Pas devant les enf... autre capitaines._

Le sourire terriblement affable d'Unohana les tira de cet honteux échange télépathique.

- Alors capitaine Ukitake, la suite ?

Mais ce fut Sasakibe qui reprit, d'une voix lourde de réprobation.

- Je vous rappelle que les lieutenants Kira et Hisagi ne sont là qu'à titre provisoire de capitaine par interim, puisque leurs ordre d'affectations ne leur ont pas encore été transmis. Cela signifie qu'ils ne disposent pas encore des pouvoirs de capitaine en termes d'affectation hors de leur propre division.

Tous ceux qui avaient compris et suivit hochèrent la tête. Sauf Byakuya qui se foutait du statut des deux nouveaux capitaines comme de sa première tongue en bambou.

- Or, donc, la promotion a été proposée, comme le veut la coutume, par trois capitaines avec le soutien du capitaine-commandant.

- Oh putain nan... murmura Hisagi.

- Je le crois pas... c'est insensé, soupira Kira à son tour.

Le candidat a été testé par les quatre capitaines en question selon les critères habituels. En situation et en exercice, dans ses capacités de combattant, son habileté au leadership, sa compétence technique et tactique...

Voyant que les deux jeunots se prenaient déjà la tête entre les mains, Kyoraku bondit, arracha la paperasse des mains du vice-capitaine et annonça avec un sourire en tranche de courge collé sur la face.

Et j'ai le plaisir et l'honneur de vous annoncer que Jushiro Ukitake, Byakuya Kuchiki et Toshiro Hitsugaya ont approuvé et soutenu la proposition du capitaine Ukitake de nommer... en promotion exceptionnelle... Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle en pouffant. Nan, dis-leur toi, moi j'y arrive pas, c'est pas sérieux ! Fit-il en tendant la feuille à son compère de toujours avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est on ne peut plus sérieux. Nous proposons, comme capitaine de la cinquième division, Renji Abarai.

Toute l'assemblée dévisagea Ukitake comme s'il venait de péter en public. Non, mais non, c'était pas sérieux du tout. D'ailleurs chacun exposa sa pensée de manière on ne peut plus claire.

- Si c'est de l'humour, c'est tout à fait déplacé, siffla Soi Fon, profondément vexée d'assister à ce genre de farce.

- Heu... il venait pas de se faire transférer vice-capitaine à la neuf ? Demanda Kira. Il faudrait savoir là...

- Abarai, capitaine ? Et pourquoi pas une gonzesse tant qu'on y est !

Après s'être fait copieusement assassiner du regard par Unohana et Soi Fon, Zaraki leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Moi ce que j'en dit... c'est pour vous, c'est un vrai branque ce guignol !

- Merci, on est au courant, grogna Hisagi. Et puis il se pencha vers Kira pour discuter à mi-voix.

- As-tu la moindre idée des raisons tordues qui expliqueraient ce choix débile ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Et bien, soit Kuchiki ne supporte pas l'idée que Renji soit le vice-capitaine de quelqu'un d'autre que lui...

- Pourquoi ça ? Renji est aussi bon vice-capitaine qu'un manche de pioche.

- Parce qu'il lui a mis le grappin dessus.

- Non ?

- Et si.

- Décidément, il ose tout.

- C'est même à ça qu'on le reconnaît. Bref, c'est soit ça, soit Hitsugaya qui a peur que Matsumoto se prenne des envies d'être capitaine.

- Eux aussi ils... ? Commença Shuhei, l'air horrifié.

- Ça va pas ! C'est un gamin. Nan, il est juste super protecteur et possessif. Y'a qu'à le voir avec Hinamori.

- Jaloux.

- Tu peux parler.

- Je suis jaloux de personne moi, protesta le capitaine de la neuvième.

Kira le fixa d'un air pensif avant de reprendre.

- Tu fais quelque chose après la réunion ?

- Nan rien de particulier.

- Tu veux boire un verre ?

Hisagi garda le silence une seconde avant de hocher la tête.

- Ouais, mais pas au « Zanpakuto rieur », leur bière est dégueulasse.

- Comme tu veux.

- Dites les bleus, si on vous dérange, faut nous le dire, intervint Kyoraku qui trouvait ça moyen mignon les bavardages pendant les réunions.

- Nan, mais vu qu'on n'a aucun pouvoir en termes de nomination de capitaine, y'a pas besoin de nous en fait.

Kira se fit foudroyer du regard par Yamamoto qui ne supportait pas qu'on contredise la sacro-sainte sagesse du conseil des capitaines, fusse par des capitaines eux-même. Et Kyoraku en profita pour saquer encore un peu plus les nouveau capitaines.

- Ben tant que vous y êtes allez donc le chercher, il doit attendre dehors. S'il a bien reçu sa convocation. »

_Et s'il l'a bien lue_, ajoutèrent-ils tous intérieurement.

Lorsque les deux novices furent sortis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yamamoto. C'est une réaction naturelle : quand le degré d'absurdité d'une situation dépasse ce qui est acceptable pour un cerveau normalement constitué (et Dieu sait si les cerveaux des capitaines du Gotei 13 ne sont pas normaux du tout), il n'y a qu'une seule solution : se tourner vers le représentant de l'autorité qui saura éclairer le doute général de sa sagesse et de ses décisions arbitraire.

Ce fut Kyoaraku qui commença.

« Allez, avouez, c'est une blague !

Yamamoto eut très exactement l'expression qui disait « j'ai une tête à faire des blagues ? ». Sans se laisser démonté par un premier essai, le capitaine revint à la charge.

- Si c'est juste parce qu'il maîtrise le bankai, c'est complètement con comme décision. Et puis il a négliger la possibilité de devenir capitaine une fois, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il sera plus conciliant cette fois ?

Comme le capitaine-commandant gardait sa poker face imperturbable, Unohana enchaîna avec gravité.

- J'adhère aux questions de Shunsui, capitaine Yamamoto. Il me semble un peu tôt pour reproposer cette tâche au lieutenant Abarai. D'autant plus qu'il vient d'être muté à un poste qu'il avait explicitement postulé.

Byakuya se racla la gorge sans aucune discrétion et Unohana se reprit.

- Oui, la question de sa mutation était encore en suspens. Mais elle était sérieuse.

Et ce fut Ukitake qui, levant les mains pour faire cesser les questions, expliqua la chose, tout en lançant de fréquents coups d'œil à Byakuya, comme s'il lui reprochait d'être aussi passif face aux événements.

- Effectivement, mais certaines circonstances ont changé. La mission en Enfer a singulièrement revu la position du lieutenant Abarai, en ce sens qu'il s'est montré plus que digne de remplir la fonction de capitaine. D'ailleurs, le test dont nous parlions est cette mission, puisqu'il s'est retrouvé en position de prendre des décisions capitales et des initiatives particulièrement bienvenues. Enfin, quoi que vous en disiez, ses capacités de combattants ne sont plus à prouver.

Et comme tout le monde digérait l'info, il fallut bien que Kyoraku décide, une fois de plus, de se mêler de tout.

- Et le capitaine Kuchiki il en pense quoi ?

Ukitake le foudroya du regard.

_Je te retiens toi !_

_Oh oui, retiens-moi au creux de tes bras._

- Byakuya soutient cette promotion fut Jushiro à haute voix.

- Oui mais j'aimerais bien l'entendre le dire lui-même. Il a une langue ce petit, il sait s'en servir !

À cette dernière phrase, il suffit de voir le rosissement subit d'Ukitake pour comprendre que oui Byakuya savait se servir de sa langue, et que, oui, Ukitake était assez pervers pour imaginer l'un des usages possibles de celle-ci. Unohana fronça les sourcils.

_Un peu de tenue._

_Mais Retsu... je t'en pries, si tu arrives à calmer Shunsui, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant !_

Mais déjà Byakuya prenait la parole.

- Je soutiens la promotion de Renji comme capitaine, car je l'en estime digne. »

Et avant que Kyoraku ait pu seulement songer à lancer un « merci captain obvious », il sentit une aura purement meurtrière passer sur lui et le saisir à la gorge. Quand il parvint à identifier d'où elle venait, il faisait face au sourire doux mais flippant de Retsu Unohana.

_Okay, j'ai pigé, je me tiens à carreaux._

_Merci Restu._

_De rien Jushiro. Mais à l'avenir, ne lui donne pas de prétextes aussi gros pour se défouler._

A peu près au même instant, les deux jeunes capitaines rentrèrent, Renji sur leur talons. En chemin, Hisagi avait voulu en être sûr et avait demandé « c'est vrai que tu baises avec Kuchiki ? », ce à quoi il s'était vu répondre « et alors ? Jaloux ? ». Depuis, il observait un silence buté et borné. Oui, il était jaloux. Et alors ?

Renji fit un tour de table mental : les capitaines, certains tirant la gueule, d'autres une peu... moqueur ? Ouais, moqueur. Un qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire, et quatre qui l'observaient avec le plus grand sérieux. Kira et Hisagi avaient refusé de lui donner la raison de sa présence, et cela l'inquiétait légèrement.

« Vice-capitaine Abarai, commença Sasakibe d'un ton on ne peut plus pompeux, vous avez été pressenti et examiné en ce sens, pour accéder au rang de capitaine au sein de la cinquième division.

Brutalement, Renji cessa de produire la moindre pensée cohérente et articulée. Seul un blanc immense et nébuleux flottait dans son esprit, emportant les bribes de raison qu'il lui restait.

- ... Conformément à l'usage, quatre capitaine dont le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto ont pu observer votre maîtrise du bankai et examiner vos capacités de commandement afin de conclure à votre aptitude à occuper cette fonction, et votre capacité à en honorer le rang.

Renji sentit l'air se raréfier, la tête lui tourner et des petites étoiles tourbillonner devant ses yeux.

- Vice-capitaine Abarai. Acceptez-vous l'honneur qui vous est fait ?

Et sous le regard inquisiteurs des douze capitaines du Gotei 13, Renji eut l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les vapes.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis censé être encore en attente d'affectation depuis que j'ai voulu quitter la sixième. D'où vient ça... Les quatre capitaines... qui a demandé et soutenu ma candidature ? Et pourquoi tout le monde a l'air de trouver ça normal ? C'est une blague ? _Il avait envie de crier, de les secouer tous, les capitaines. _Mais bougez-vous, réagissez ! C'est une blague ! Protestez un peu bordel !_

Seulement, le petit laïus de Sasakibe continua sur le même ton.

- Comme le veut la coutume, la proposition qui vous est faite donnera lieu à une polémique, à laquelle tous les capitaines sont appelés à participer. Vous-même êtes libre de poser toutes les questions qui vous sembleront utiles pour établir votre décision d'accepter ou pas ce rang.

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée des capitaines et hocha la tête gravement.

- La nomination de Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine de la sixième division, au rang et grade de capitaine de la cinquième division est donnée à discussion. Elle cessera lorsqu'un membre du conseil des capitaines prononcera un veto définitif à cette nomination, ou lorsque vous annoncerez votre décision définitive d'acceptation ou de refus. »

Et comme tous se demandaient à quel moment Renji finirait par réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas, ce fut Shuhei qui entama les hostilités.

« Peut-on d'abord savoir de qui vient l'initiative de cette promotion ?

Il fixait Ukitake avec tant d'insistance que ce dernier baissa les yeux.

Et puis une voix grave et glacée s'éleva.

- J'ai demandé cette promotion.

- Capitaine Kuchiki !

Et alors que des tas de questions se pressaient au portillon, des questions du genre « mais pourquoi ? » ou des « et alors, il était pas trop brouillon son bankai y'a trois jours ? » ou encore des « vous le lâchez pas pour une autre division, mais vous le propulsez capitaine, c'est super logique non ? ». Alors qu'Unohana dissimulait une certaine admiration pour le culot et la constance de son jeune collègue, et que Kyoraku réprimait un éclat de rire, et que Ukitake secouait la tête, consterné de voir que Byakuya ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher l'incohérence de ses actes. Alors que le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto cachait un rictus dans sa barbe, en songeant à quel point les Kuchiki avait pu le faire tourner en bourrique, et à quel point celui-ci n'était pas si différent des autres. Alors que Shuhei réalisait qu'il avait déjà perdu, parce qu'on ne lutte pas avec un Kuchiki quand il s'agit de s'accaparer Renji, alors que Kira se sentait frissonner à l'idée que réellement Renji pouvait avoir l'étoffe d'un capitaine. Alors que tout le monde se remettait lentement de la surprise qui n'en était pas vraiment une, Renji se réveilla.

Brusquement, il se remit à respirer à pleins poumons, sa vue revint à la normale et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Byakuya qui le soutient, répondant aux doutes et aux questions, par la douce certitude et l'assurance inébranlable d'un chef aimé. Il inspira longuement, plein de la tranquillité qui émanait de son capitaine. _Ex-capitaine_, songea-t-il soudainement. En l'élevant ainsi à son niveau, il lui offrait ce qui leur avait toujours manqué : une réciprocité totale. Ainsi Byakuya lui donnait tout, il faisait de lui un capitaine, il faisait de lui son égal, son semblable. Et seulement sur ce pied d'égalité, pouvait-il le prendre comme amant en gardant sa fierté. En retour, Renji acceptait. Il acceptait de tout recevoir et de tout abandonner pour Byakuya. Il s'engageait à tout lui donner pour être capitaine, pour être digne de ce rang et digne de celui qui le lui offrait. Car en acceptant de lier leur rang l'un à l'autre, comme égaux, ils liaient par là-même leur destin.

Sans parvenir à détacher les yeux de Byakuya, et sans pouvoir faire taire la voix qui chantaient follement dans sa tête, qui psalmodiait un long « tout donner, tout recevoir de lui », Renji ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix lui parut étrangère.

- J'accepte cet honneur, s'entendit-il murmurer malgré lui. »

Et un silence étrangement tendu s'installa. La rumeur des questions se tut.

Et puis la voix grave et profonde du capitaine-commandant s'éleva, et d'aucun crurent y percevoir une nuance de satisfaction.

- Bien. Il n'est pas bon qu'une division reste sans tête, et il n'est pas bon qu'un officier ayant de grandes qualités de chef ne puisse en faire usage.

Il marqua une pause en observant l'assemblée, suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Capitaines Shuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira et Renji Abarai, annonça-t-il_et les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui, droits comme un i_Désormais vous êtes capitaines, en charge d'âmes du Seireitei, de soldats du Gotei 13 et d'êtres dont la vie, la mort et l'existence toute entière dépend de votre qualité. Le Seireitei n'est pas un corps sclérosé ou sénile, c'est un organisme vivant qui croît et mûrit au fil des expériences. Tel un arbre centenaire, coupez-lui une vieille branche, un bourgeon refleurira à la place. Soyez ce renouveau, soyez dignes de vos aînés, soyez un sang neuf et vigoureux qui ruisselle pour redonner vie à notre monde.

Et comme il saluait d'un profond hochement de tête les trois shinigamis, ils s'inclinèrent plus bas encore à leur tour. Ils reculèrent ensuite ensemble, pour pouvoir à nouveau saluer les autres capitaine qui leur rendirent ce salut avec circonspection.

Et alors que Sasakibe annonçait que la séance était levée, et que tous se dirigeaient vers la sortie, à commencer par les nouveaux capitaines, Renji et Byakuya se trouvèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se regarder, sans faire mine de se voir, mais intimement conscient de la présence l'un de l'autre.

Et puis, une fois hors de l'imposante bâtisse qui abritait la première division, ils s'immobilisèrent, sous les regards interrogatifs des autres capitaines, curieux de voir ce qui devait se passer ensuite.

« Nous rentrons, capitaine ? Murmura Byakuya, accentuant juste légèrement ce dernier mot avec une douceur rare.

Un sourire qui parvenait, ô miracle, à être tendre et carnassier à la fois lui répondit.

- À vos ordres, capitaine. »

Et aussi nombreux soient les spectateurs à cette scène, n'importe qui aurait pu affirmer sans se tromper que les deux hommes étaient, à cet instant, seuls au monde. Aussi nombreux étaient les humains, les shinigamis, aussi dur était le monde, aussi dangereuse était leur tâche, ils étaient seuls au monde et heureux.  
Et, marchant d'un même pas, côte à côte vers le même point invisible qui occupait leur horizon, ils cheminaient. Et grâce au rythme balancé de leur marche, à chaque pas, leur mains se frôlaient.

**FIN**

**_mais y'a un épilogue prévu... on vous a juste épargné le chapitre de cinquante pages ^^_**

**_En attendant, comme d'hab', si vous avez aimé, laissez-nous un petit mot ! C'est pas pour vous forcer, mais il paraît que si chaque lecteur de ffnet laisse une réview à chaque chapitre lu, et bien la fin du monde de 2012 est reportée ! C'est cool nan ? _**

* * *

Pour les fous qui échappent encore au contrôle de Big Brother FFnet :

pioush : ouais mais de toute façon, on allait le sauver le babouin, c'est un peu notre gagne pain ^^ et pour ses mains, ouais ben tout s'arrange (merci Kubo-sama d'avoir inventé un pouvoir aussi cheaté que celui d'Inoue). Et puis... c'est sympa les moignons de google image XD Sur la question de ton état de santé mentale, ne t'inquiète pas, nous aussi croyons aux vertus inspiratrices du sang, de la torture et des mutilations !  
Bref, comme d'hab, merci encore : de lire, d'aimer, de reviewer, de nous soutenir, de nous pousser à toujours écrire plus de conneries XD Ta review était proche de la perfection (c'est pour te laisser l'occasion de faire encore mieux la prochaine fois ^^), et ça nous fait toujours aussi chaud au coeur de voir des lectrices fidèles qui adhèrent autant à nos valeurs : la déconne, la violence et le lemon ^^

Hidakatsuki-X : merci encore et toujours. Mmmm au risque de te décevoir, il existe bien plus dégénéré que toi, vu que ce qu'on écrit est à peine un dixième des horreurs qu'on imagine. Aller, un jour on mettra le paquet et on fera un beau blog avec plein de fic de dégénérés ^^  
Et sinon, oui, tu as raison, Byakuya va quand même pas aller se réconforter auprès d'Ukitake qui a déjà bien assez à faire avec Kyoraku (mais ça, ce sera pour une autre fic ^^)

Asia-Seven-Ice : merci beaucoup ! Cher nouveau/elle lecteur/trice (ou alors ancien mais qui ne review que maintenant, et c'est pas bien XD). On espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a autant plu que le reste de cette fic !

Emeline : [dragueur lourd] tu sais que tu as un joli prénom ? [/dragueur lourd] A part ça, merci beaucoup pour ta review, surtout si en plus ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de reviewer. Au risque de passer pour de gros lourds, les reviews c'est vraiment important, même pour les auteurs pas doués (surtout pour eux en fait ^^). Et effectivement, on en est réduit à menacer tous nos perso de mort longue et douloureuse pour avoir un peu de feedback de la part des lecteurs. (mais ceci est un long débat, on en a pour la nuit). Merci encore, et tu as bien de la chance si une bonne fic te remonte le niveau d'une journée ! (perso on n'y arrive pas, on aimerait ^^) A bientôt et encore bonne lecture sur FFnet

renji : cher lecteur anonyme, c'est très mal d'usurper le nom d'un perso (surtout d'un perso qu'on idolâtre comme Renji, au pire, tu serais Hanataro, on dirait rien). Ceci dit, merci de ta review, ô combien constructive. D'une, Renji ne meurt pas vu qu'on a dépassé la barre des dix reviews, de deux, un mois, c'est sûr c'est long, mais nous, il nous faut bien ce temps pour l'écrire ce chapitre XD

A tous, bonne continuation, bonne lecture et profitez bien de ce monde merveilleux de la fanfic !

Jimi&Loli


	35. Epilogue

Comment ça, y'a plus de disclaimer ? Mais c'est bon, y'a 20 chapitres avec le disclaimer, bordel.

NA : attention, ceci contient du citron. Si vous n'aimez pas, allez lire le dernier paragraphe du chapitre (mais franchement, vous ratez quelque chose), sinon, enjoy.

**QUARANTE JOURS ET UNE RECHUTE !**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_Je suis à mon bien aimé et mon bien aimé est à moi._

Ct, VI, 3

* * *

Byakuya tenta de récupérer un bout du drap entre ses doigts pour se couvrir un peu plus, sans vraiment de succès. Il faut dire que le corps massif de son compagnon lui interdisait pas mal de mouvements. Du bout des pieds, il tenta de faire remonter le drap sur ses jambes. Si au moins ils pouvaient ne pas être totalement découvert, ça lui suffirait, mais même cela lui était refusé. Mais ses efforts n'eurent pour seul résultat qu'un grognement mécontent de son amant endormi à côté de lui. Plus sur lui qu'à côté d'ailleurs. Il renonça, reposant la tête sur le futon et profitant de la sensation moelleuse sous son crâne.

Depuis tout ce temps, il avait appris à renoncer à pas mal de choses. Renoncer à râler contre les cheveux envahissant de son amant, renoncer à se rhabiller après leurs étreintes, renoncer à laisser ses mitaines et ses kenseikan hors de leurs jeux amoureux. Mais l'un dans l'autre, Renji aussi avait dû renoncer à beaucoup. Les beuveries, les orgies, et puis il avait dû s'habituer au monde froid et corseté de la noblesse du Seireitei.

Il étouffa un bâillement. Ça aussi, il avait dû y renoncer, les nuits de plus de cinq heures étaient devenues un luxe. Ce qui n'était pas forcément à cause de la vitalité débordante de son amant, simplement discuter, partager un dernier thé tard le soir, écouter les anecdotes de Renji. Tout cela faisait qu'il ne pouvait plus se payer le luxe de s'endormir d'ennui à vingt-deux heures.

Il sentit un léger ronflement contre lui, vibrant contre sa peau. La tête de Renji était nichée dans le creux de son épaule et, bien que cette position lui coupe la circulation sanguine dans tout le bras, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Les longs cheveux rouge ondoyaient sur sa peau, sur les draps, dans un brutal contraste par rapport aux tons doux des draps. Comme bien souvent quand il se laissait aller à contempler cette masse de cheveux rouge, il finit par y passer la main en peigne, soulevant des mèches sur toute leur longueur avant de les relâcher doucement en pluie. Et comme bien souvent, ce simple geste avait le pouvoir de tirer Renji du plus profond des sommeils. Il le regarda émerger en souriant, l'inévitable petit filet de base qui reliait les lèvres de son amant à son épaule prenait la lumière comme un fil de soi. Difficile de se l'avouer, mais il trouvait ça touchant.

« Mmh ? Fit Renji, émergeant avec toute la peine du monde.

- Rendors-toi, » murmura Byakuya, tout en sachant combien il perdait son temps à lui dire cela.

Effectivement, Renji n'était pas disposé à laisser son ex-capitaine préféré veiller seul. Glissant à nouveau sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Byakuya, il entreprit d'embrasser son cou avec gourmandise en guise de bonjour. Byakuya retint un sourire et répondit à sa manière, en glissant ses doigts de la chevelure à la base de la nuque, puis aux épaules de son amant, chatouillant doucement la peau.

« Grmm... Protesta la victime de ce traitement.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, riposta Byakuya, toujours très mature.

- Nan en plus c'est toi.

Le capitaine de la sixième se pencha et attrapa son amant par le menton, histoire de le détourner de son cou pour le faire s'intéresser à ses lèvres. Ce qu'il fit. Et sans se faire trop prier.

- Bonjour, murmura Renji.

- Bonjour, souffla Byakuya en retour.

- Bien dormi ? Tenta Renji, mais il se fit arrêter par la bouche de son amant à nouveau sur la sienne.

Un sourire bête se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si Byakuya était globalement resté le même extérieurement, Renji savourait les petits détails qui avaient changé. Byakuya s'abstint de lui donner une réponse. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment comment traiter cela. Il ne pouvait pas décemment annoncer à son amant qu'il ne sentait plus grand chose de la moitié basse de son corps. L'un dans l'autre, il ne dormait pas spécialement bien : il se couchait trop tard, trop épuisé, trop sale, trop emmêlé à son amant... trop pour bien dormir. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas passer pour une petite nature. Ceci dit, la sensation gênante à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait dans son lit le matin, il ignorait encore s'il était possible de s'y habituer un jour. Il réprima une grimace.

Il faut dire aussi qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte la veille au soir.

* * *

Comme bien souvent, c'était Renji qui avait insisté avec une incroyable maturité pour venir chercher son ex-capitaine au bureau et ce dernier avait quasiment recouru à la force (quasiment, parce que Senbonzakura, c'est pas que de la force, c'est surtout de la grâce) pour l'en dissuader. Mais finalement, Renji se retrouva tout de même à la capitainerie de la sixième division à la tombée de la nuit, happé par ses multiples fans (ex-collègues, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle il paraît). Et puis il s'était engouffré dans le bureau du capitaine, bureau qu'il ne visitait jamais sans un petit pincement au cœur.

« Bon, on y va ?

Byakuya hocha la tête sans rien dire, faisant une petite pile de papiers sur le côté de son bureau.

- C'est moi où il est moins encombré ton bureau maintenant ?

L'aîné des deux capitaines lança un regard atterré à son ancien lieutenant.

- Musokuri est un vice-capitaine efficace, glissa-t-il, pour toute réponse.

- Hein ? Et moi j'étais pas efficace ?

Byakuya inspira profondément. De toute façon, à part d'être complètement déconnecté de la réalité, Renji devait bien en être un peu conscient.

- Pas pour le travail administratif.

- Nan !

- Renji !

- Ouais, bon ça va. N'empêche que pour le reste, j'ai assuré.

Byakuya s'abstint de poser la question. En quoi Renji avait-il bien pu assurer en tant que vice-capitaine ?

- Nan, mais je me suis bien battu quand il le fallait, j'ai eu les tripes de désobéir à tout le monde quand y'avait pas d'autres choix, et puis...

Il fila un coup de coude un peu trop familier pour être honnête à Byakuya qui écarquilla les yeux de quatre millimètres et demi sous le choc.

- Et puis tu peux pas dire que j'ai pas assuré au lit !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient tranquillement à la demeure Kuchiki, Byakuya se retourna et lui asséna froidement que :

- J'ai failli te tuer à cause de ta désobéissance, ce qui n'aurait été que justice. Et puis lier des relations charnelles avec son capitaine ne fait pas partie des attributions d'un vice-capitaine digne de ce nom.

Pas vexé pour un sou, Renji eut un large sourire.

- Heureusement, faut s'imaginer ce qui se passerait à la première division alors !

- Non, il ne faut pas s'imaginer cela. Protesta Byakuya si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr que son amant l'ait entendu.

Et tout en devisant ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent à partager un léger repas vespéral.

Et puis ce fut lorsqu'ils sirotaient leur thé du soir sur l'engawa, nul ne sait à qui l'idée vint en premier, ni quel fut celui qui regarda le plateau de jeu en premier, et encore moins lequel eut le premier soupir de nostalgie en se remémorant ce que ce jeu représentait pour eux. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas rejoué ensemble depuis cette nuit.. et quelle nuit !

Byakuya hocha la tête doucement, l'air impénétrable. Mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait d'une joie farouche.

Renji se releva, attrapa l'antique goban et vint le poser entre eux deux. Au passage, il sentit ses mains trembler. Ce truc devait être aussi vieux que la famille Kuchiki, tout en bois de cerisier, le quadrillage finement laqué, les pierres étaient polies et creusées d'avoir été tant utilisées.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, chacun attrapant une boite de pierres. Au tirage, Renji avait hérité des blancs. Et il ouvrit au coin supérieur droit. Riposte immédiate, brutale, ouverture au centre. Les pierres se mirent à valser sur le plateau dans une danse mystérieuse et sensuelle, une danse où chacun tente de cerner l'autre, qui se dérobe à chaque avancée. Une danse guerrière, où l'on cherche à dominer, encercler, tuer.

Rapidement, ils ne virent plus rien d'autre que le plateau entre eux, l'enchevêtrement des cases, les mouvements de va et viens des pierres les une entre les autres. C'était la guerre. La vraie. Le champ de bataille sur un plateau de trois cent soixante et une cases, une guerre à l'échelle lilliputienne mais une guerre sans pitié où l'on ne doit pas laisser la moindre chance à son adversaire et où l'on arrête que lorsque tous les soldats sont morts.

Et les deux hommes savouraient ce moment de lutte sans pitié. Ainsi étaient-ils fait que le combat est leur destin, et que chaque coup porté à l'adversaire prend part à leur gloire personnelle de guerrier dans cette marche inexorable vers la victoire où seul compte de défaire l'adversaire, quel qu'il soit.

Sauf... peut-être... quand les mains de l'adversaire passent un peu trop près. Un peu trop de frôlement. Un peu trop d'effleurement.

Et Renji, écarlate, releva la tête vers Byakuya. Ce dernier fit mine de se concentrer sur le jeu et de n'avoir rien senti. Bien sûr ils étaient en couple. Bien sûr, mais pas depuis assez longtemps pour se permettre de regarder leurs premiers émois l'un pour l'autre avec détachement.

« Tu y repenses ? Murmura Renji, la gorge sèche.

C'était moins une question qu'une affirmation, mais une affirmation troublée, inquiète aussi. Et Byakuya savait ce qui inquiétait Renji, l'idée qu'un jour il puisse réaliser qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix avec lui. Leurs mains étaient maintenant engourdies, guidées uniquement par les vieux réflexes des joueurs.

- J'y repense ... souvent.

Il avait voulu dire « parfois » ou « de temps en temps », mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il y repensait très souvent, presque à chaque mot, à chaque sourire, à chaque baiser, à chaque geste tendre, il se demandait si tout avait été suspendu à cette partie de go, des mois auparavant. Si tout n'avait été qu'une question de chance et de hasard.

Byakuya réalisa qu'il ne posait plus les pierres selon une tactique mûrement réfléchie, mais bien seulement par la force de son bras.

Le regard perdu de Renji l'empêcha de reprendre le cours normal du jeu. Il alla simplement poser une pierre le plus près possible des mains de Renji pour pouvoir le toucher.

- J'y pense. Je ne doute pas, murmura-t-il à son tour. »

Et brusquement, ils revinrent au jeu, à la guerre. Une pierre noire, un mouvement d'attaque conventionnel, digne, sérieux. Une pierre noire, une riposte un peu brouillonne, mais passionnée. Une pierre noire qui se glisse en avant, qui marque des points, qui tente d'aller toujours plus loin, mais sans risque, sans sortir d'un sentier balisé. Une pierre blanche, folle, insensée, qui attaque l'adversaire sur son territoire.

Des mains qui se croisent, qui se frôlent, qui esquissent un enchevêtrement noir et blanc, un mélange à l'équilibre subtil et délicat.

Une pierre noire qui se laisse prendre, qui laisse sa garder baissée, ouverte pour l'adversaire. Sans jeu, sans coup fourré. Une pierre blanche qui se rue dans la brèche, qui prend tout, emporte tout, dévaste tout. Une pierre blanche qui ravage, qui se rend maître des lieux, qui possède, brûlante de l'envie de vaincre, dévorée de l'ardeur du combat.

Le territoire noir avait cédé, brutalement, brusquement. Il payait son manque de combativité et d'agressivité, et inexorablement le territoire blanc prit possession du léger quadrillage, à l'intérieure du cercle de pierres noires. Petit à petit, celles-ci se refermèrent sur l'avancée blanche, gagnant ce qui pouvait encore être gagné. Dans un ultime sursaut, les noirs arrachèrent une poignée de pierre blanche, résistant avec peine à la violence de l'attaque.

Pénétrer en territoire noir n'était que le début. Les blancs s'installèrent, prenant pierre par pierre, encerclant, entourant, mettant à terre toute résistance. Le territoire noir se disloquait, laissait le blanc l'entourer et l'enlever, il ne luttait plus, ne se défendait plus, acceptait la défaite, savourant la douceur de l'étreinte du vainqueur.

La dernière phase de jeu avait duré plus d'une heure et pourtant, ils se dévisagèrent, quittant le goban des yeux, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés du regard une minute auparavant. Une minute s'était écoulée, une minute où Renji avait hurlé « je te veux » avec une poignée de pierres blanches, ce à quoi Byakuya avait rétorqué « viens me prendre », sans autres mots que ses pierres noires qui reflétaient maintenait l'éclat argenté de la lune.

Le cri de pierres raisonna encore de longues seconde le long de l'engawa et dans la chambre attenante. Essoufflés, désorientés et étrangement concentrés l'un sur l'autre, les deux adversaires quittèrent le monde impitoyable du jeu de guerre pour se jeter à corps perdu dans un autre jeu, aussi sanglant, meurtrier et cruel. L'amertume de la défaite, l'exultation dans la victoire... voilà d'étranges sentiments qui ne survivent pas au corps à corps. Car le corps à corps ne laisse pas de répit.

Plaqué contre le sol, Byakuya sentit le contact souple du tatamis sous lui, et puis l'air frais de la nuit qui s'engouffra lorsque Renji détacha sa veste de kimono puis son hakama. Les lèvres contre les siennes se précipitèrent, brûlantes, décidées et conquérantes. Les mains dans ses cheveux, arrachèrent sans douceur les kenseikan, qui roulèrent sur le sol pour s'immobiliser à un mètre du mur. Et il se sentit emprisonné par le corps puissant arqué au-dessus de lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot, ils avaient dialogué pendant près de trois heures, un dialogue muet à travers trois-cent soixante et une cases, un dialogue en noir et blanc, minéral et violent. Les mots étaient passés et Renji prit de lui-même le chemin le plus court, planquant son corps contre celui de son amant. La plus court chemin, le plus rapide, le seul moyen d'apaiser sa soif infinie de l'autre. Tout son corps brûlait, son sang bouillonnait. Il se sentait devenir la chaleur, irradier cette chaleur qui lui dévorait la peau et les entrailles. Ce feu gémissant au fond de lui, qu'il ne voulait plus connaître, qu'il avait connu une fois de trop, dans une petite chambre d'hôpital. Déjà trop tard pour éteindre l'incendie en lui. Il croisa le regard de son amant, alors que leurs jambes s'emmêlaient étroitement, et il y vit le même feu, un reflet de son propre désir, la même ardeur, et dans les mains de Renji, il reconnut la même morsure, l'envie profonde et douloureuse de se perdre dans cet immense incendie.

Bientôt tout son corps ne connut que cette brûlure intense, là où ils se touchaient, là où il caressait la peau tatouée, là où les mains calleuses l'effleuraient. Il sentit le feu se propager. À ses lèvres déjà réduites à l'état de brasier, succédèrent ses joues, ravagées par la bouche avide de Renji, son cou traversé par la même langue, son torse, malmené par les mains habiles de l'incendiaire. Sa poitrine s'était soulevée, ses tétons durcis dressés vers le ciel, ses reins creusés. Et puis la chaleur avait repris, au creux de son ventre, suçotant amoureusement sa chair pâle et ferme, luisante de sueur.

Et puis, s'insinuant profondément en lui, les doigts de Renji ouvrirent le chemin, explorèrent, préparèrent le terrain pour le prendre encore plus profondément, pour se perdre en lui et ne connaître que la chaleur d'être en lui.

L'attaque avait commencé sournoisement, sans douleur, sans choc, sans arme. La réponse fut aussi rusée, car Byakuya leva lentement le buste et attrapa la nuque de Renji, le tira vers lui, s'en prit à ses lèvres sans prévenir et saisit une poignée de cheveux dans sa main. Maintenant qu'il avait le visage écarlate de son amant en otage, le capitaine se permit une faible jubilation de victoire.

La contre-attaque n'en fut que plus farouche, et Byakuya se cambra à nouveau en sentant les doigts de Renji se lancer à l'assaut de son sexe turgescent. Il lui jeta un regard assassin. Alors comme ça, mettre le feu aux positions ennemies n'avaient été qu'une manœuvre de diversion ? Certainement, vu le triomphe qui scintillait au fond des yeux de l'autre capitaine.

Et à partir de ce moment, la bataille se mena sur les deux fronts simultanément, malmenant les troupes de chaque côté. Les baiser enflammées ôtaient au commandement des forces d'invasion toute possibilité d'élaborer une nouvelle ruse, et les assauts répétés forçaient lentement et sûrement la forteresse assiégée qui se trouvait sur le point de céder.

Jusqu'au moment où Renji se trouva réduit à utiliser l'ultime arme de son arsenal, pas celle dont il était le moins fier. Ses lèvres se libérèrent du piège ennemi et se glissèrent au creux de son oreille, livrant en même temps que quelques gouttes de sueur lourdes et salées, quelques mots plutôt sucrés.

En représailles, l'adversaire se retourna en une traîtresse manœuvre, décimant les forces déployées par Renji, une main de Byakuya courant sur son torse, puis son ventre, traçant un nouvel itinéraire entre leur peau collante, jusqu'à les rassembler, deux membres dans la même mains, serrés à tel poins qu'on ne pouvait mener l'un à se rendre, sans atteindre l'autre également.

Un grognement de mécontentement lui échappa et Renji réalisa que son ex-capitaine n'avait effectué qu'un dernier sursaut, le geste de la dernière chance. Le regard meurtrier dont il écopa lui confirma cette intuition. Un regard humide et absent, outré. Il y a des règles, même à la guerre... et violer ces règles, c'est déloyal. Pour toute réponse, le capitaine Abarai se redressa et pénétra l'un seul mouvement le territoire tant convoité. Oui il y a des règles à la guerre, mais quand on veut gagner, on ne respecte pas les règles. On les viole consciencieusement une à une.

Dans un gémissement plus langoureux que les autres, Byakuya signa une reddition définitive et s'abandonna aux conditions de son adversaire, prêt à subir les négociations longues et acharnées. Négociations qui s'appelaient bras et jambes, coups de boutoir en lui, mains serrées sur ses hanches. Des négociations qui exigeaient tout de lui, son corps, son cœur, sa raison, son âme, jusqu'à la moindre particule de la force qui l'habitait. Des négociations qui le faisaient gémir, crier, et murmurer des choses incohérentes. Le genre de pourparlers de paix où le vainqueur dictait sa loi, posait ses mains où il le voulait, s'emparait des territoires les plus riches et les plus précieux, mettait les villes à sac, et exigeait en tribut une débauche de plaisir que le vaincu ne pouvait que céder sans résister. Et là, Renji avait décidé de tout prendre, c'était un conquérant sans état d'âme, sans pitié pour le corps abandonné à sa volonté. Il prit son visage, constellé de perles de sueur, entre ses mains pour mieux apposer sa marque sur chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Il prit ses cheveux, rivière d'ébène coulant de ses mains sur le sol. Il prit les épaules et les bras, les obligeant à l'enlacer étroitement, il prit son torse, sa poitrine et son ventre, victime du rythme infatigable de l'avancée de Renji en lui, secoués par chaque coup de rein comme un pays déchirée par une tremblement de terre. Il prit sa taille, ses hanches, ses fesses, forcées de suivre la cadence enfiévrée des spasmes amoureux, des va et viens en lui. Et enfin, il prit son sexe, otage malmené par des attentions passionnées. Entre les lèvres dures, la langue sans pitié, et les dents affamées, rien de son être ne fut épargné. Pas plus la peau blanche de son cou que les deux points sombres que dessinaient ses tétons sur sa poitrine, pas plus la délicate chair de son sexe que la masse de ses cheveux, mouillée de sueur.

Et enfin, d'un commun accord, ce fut le traité de paix. L'acceptation ultime d'une entente, mutuellement, volontairement, dans un même élan l'un vers l'autre, dans une même explosion de plaisir, ils se retrouvèrent étroitement enlacés, maculés de la même trace de leur combat. Dévastés, épuisés, comme deux terres ravagées par les combats, comme deux corps décimés par la guerre, ils s'effondrèrent, victime de la même sensation de paix et de calme. L'abandon de toutes les hostilité, chaque belligérant retrouvant son intégrité, quand Renji posa doucement la tête sur le torse de Byakuya, essoufflés, le souffle court et le cœur en feu.

Il était plus que temps de compter les morts et soigner les blessés, rebâtir, panser les plaies, apaiser le souvenir douloureux de la guerre. Byakuya se redressa, repoussa doucement Renji et se leva. Les pierres furent remises dans leurs précieux écrins de bois laqué, le goban retrouva sa place dans le coin d'un placard, sous sa housse de velours rouge. Même Renji fut rangé proprement dans le lit qu'ils partageaient maintenant neuf nuits sur dix. Le souffle calme de l'homme endormi émut Byakuya jusqu'aux larmes sans qu'il en réalise la raison. Ce n'était pas la première qu'ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre n'importe comment, au hasard d'une discussion, au détour d'une promenade ou à la fin d'un repas. Mais là, cela lui arrachait des larmes d'une joie amère les mots murmurés par son amant, qui avaient détruit toutes ses défenses, abattant le fragile rempart de fierté qui le séparait parfois de l'homme qu'il aimait, ces mots s'étaient gravés en lui. « Aime-moi », une supplique, une requête désespérée. Tout en se lovant contre Renji, le capitaine songea avec irritation qu'il pensait avoir dépassé ce stade et que Renji ne pouvait plus douter de l'égale dévotion qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre. Apparemment, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait réglé.

Ses bras se refermèrent dans une étreinte protectrice et il se laissa emporter par le flot de ses pensées, occupées presque exclusivement par l'étrange engagement qu'il prenait un peu plus chaque jour avec cet homme. Sans chercher le sommeil, il se sentit rapidement somnoler, sans pouvoir toutefois tomber dans la chaleur bienfaisante d'un véritable repos, hanté par l'incertitude que semblait encore éprouver Renji à son égard.

* * *

L'obscurité était alors totale et plus aucun bruit ne troublait le repos de la nuit, même pas les rares chants d'oiseaux nocturnes, quand Renji ouvrit les yeux. Son premier regard tomba sur celui de son amant, et se fit mal dans la chute. Oui, très mal, parce qu'un tel regard fait mal. Un regard si terriblement possessif, et malgré tout timide, hésitant, le genre de regard qui va avec des yeux remplis de larmes normalement. Mais sans larmes c'est aussi douloureux, presque plus.

« Hé... murmura-t-il, incapable de trouver les mots pour ce regard-là.

Byakuya remarqua seulement à cet instant que Renji ne dormait plus et le fixait avec un air perdu.

- Mmh ? Fit-il, inconscient du trouble qu'il causait chez son amant.

Renji se tendit un peu, leur relation ne l'avait pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Et de manière généralement, il était bien plus habitué à réconforter des jeunes shinigamis ou ses collègues les plus impressionnables que Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Ça va ? Fit-il simplement, incertain de ce qui convenait de dire.

Byakuya esquissa une pâle ébauche de sourire. Voilà qui ne cessait de l'émouvoir, la manière dont Renji se montrait aussi délicat lorsqu'il ressentait la moindre faiblesse en lui. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait jamais habitué qui que ce soit à percevoir une trace de faiblesse en Byakuya Kuchiki. À la limite Ichigo, lors de leur premier combat, mais il n'était pas sûr que le jeune humain ait perçu toute la portée de son attitude à ce moment-là.

- Oui, murmura-t-il en se redressant en appui sur son coude. Maintenant, ça va.

Et il se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son amant.

Renji se redressa à son tour et passa simplement sa main sur la joue de son compagnon pour le retenir contre lui, contre ses lèvres.

- J'en ai trop fait non ? Murmura-t-il encore, le ton bas et sombre.

Le plus gentiment du monde, Byakuya ôta la main de sa joue et reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Renji, avant de susurrer à son tour.

- Non, certainement pas, non.

Timidement, Renji releva la tête, croisant à nouveau le regard qui criait de souffrance.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Il fait nuit noire. »

Byakuya sentit son malaise s'accentuer. Et il perçut vaguement que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne l'apaiserait. Pour vaincre cette désagréable sensation, il devait montrer, faire, agir.

Il tendit les bras pour prendre la tête de Renji et la serrer contre lui, tendrement, doucement. D'abord pris au dépourvu, son amant déploya à son tour ses bras et entoura fermement sa taille. Byakuya sourit intérieurement en sentant le souffle régulier de son amant sur sa poitrine, et son sourire passa progressivement de son cœur à ses lèvres lorsqu'il commença à passez ses doigts en peigne dans la chevelure rouge. Dieu.. cela le rendait fou, ces flammes qui jouaient dans ses mains.

Ses lèvres bougèrent seules.

« Je ne dors pas, je te regarde dormir.

- Dors avec moi, répondit simplement Renji, son souffle chaud faisant frissonner la peau blanche contre sa bouche.

Byakuya hocha la tête, ému par la simple idée de partager cela. Partager le sommeil, partager le lit, suivre un être dans ce moment le plus intime de son existence, le moment où l'on devrait être seul avec ses rêves les plus secrets.

- Ne me laisse pas seul à dormir, continua Renji, sans trop savoir pourquoi il disait cela.

Byakuya, lui comprit, c'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Partager cette intimité. Être l'invité dans cet endroit où l'on va seul normalement, dans le monde du sommeil.

- Chuut. »

Et comme souvent, cette sensation le submergea. Cette sensation d'être aimé, d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de soi qui se donne volontiers, qui donne sa vie, ses petites habitudes, son confort, et sa confiance. Un être qui vous accepte totalement, malgré toutes vos failles. Quelqu'un avec qui on peut tout partager, quelqu'un qui vous prend au plus profond de son existence, quelqu'un qu'on peut accepter dans l'intimité la plus reculée de son être. Plus qu'un amant, un compagnon, un alter ego.

Et il enlaça Renji avec fougue, lui enserrant la tête de ses bras, planquant son front contre le sien, heurtant son nez, frôlant ses lèvres.

« Il est encore tôt.

Renji inspira profondément. Cette voix, rauque, suave, cette voix profonde, presque caverneuse, cette voix résonnait en lui totalement, des pieds à la tête, et jusqu'au dernier recoin de ses tripes, cette voix le prenait et l'emportait.

- Mais... articula-t-il faiblement.

- Ce qui nous laisse... beaucoup de temps, » termina Byakuya dans un souffle, repoussant son amant sur le flanc et passant une jambe entre les siennes sans libérer son visage, plaqué contre le sien.

Et Renji ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement tant leurs lèvres étaient trop proches pour pouvoir bouger les siennes sans heurter celles de son amant. Lui aussi se rappelait les mots qu'il avait dû lâcher pour faire céder son amant, et il s'en voulait. Il savait pertinemment que Byakuya Kuchiki l'aimait, parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas dans ce lit à cet instant même, ni dans ces bras. Et malgré lui, pourtant, cette espèce de faiblesse, d'incertitude, la même qui lui faisait parfois se demander comment le capitaine Kuchiki avait pu le choisir lui, entre tous. Parfois, en de rares instants, il se disait qu'il aurait toujours à forcer le destin et à s'imposer à son amant, à abattre violemment les barrières entre eux deux.

Parce que les hommes sont des être faibles et fiers, les deux shinigamis partageaient la même aspiration à combler l'autre, à remplir sa vie, à ne pas le laisser échapper. Parce que les hommes ont besoin de la chair et du sang, et qu'ils ne font pas exception à la règle, parce qu'ils sont ainsi faits. Ils ressentaient l'un comme l'autre ce besoin de se fondre l'un en l'autre, de n'être qu'un, qui ne soit ni l'un ni l'autre, mais un être nouveau, un être renouvelé par la communion des corps et des âmes.

Ce fut brusque, sans préliminaires, sans mots, sans jeu. Brusquement l'étreinte. Brusquement le contact chaud et sec des doigts de Renji sur lui.

En pleine nuit, nulle lumière ne découpait des fines lignes des persiennes, aucune lueur douce ne filtrait à travers les fenêtres en papier de riz. Seules les ténèbres saluaient l'élan effréné qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Aveugles, ils n'avaient que leur peau pour ressentir chaque mouvement, que le bruit du drap crissant contre la peau pour se repérer, l'odeur entêtante des corps fatigués pour sentir la présence de l'autre.

Byakuya se mit à moitié assis, sur les genoux, et releva Renji devant lui, face à lui. Ce dernier attrapa comme il le put le mur devant lui, les bras tendus au maximum. Il ne cherchait même plus à tenir en équilibre sur ses jambes, emmêlé qu'il était avec son amant. À nouveau son visage fut prit entre les mains puissantes du capitaine et amené à lui, sans possibilité de se dérober. C'était ainsi, ils en étaient là, désespérés, c'était ce genre d'étreinte, désespérée, profondément pessimiste, hors de toute foi en leur existence et en leur réalité. C'est le genre d'étreinte qui hurle « regarde-moi, dis-moi que j'existe, fais-moi exister ». Le moment de doute et de peur au creux de la nuit de velours, le moment où un vent glacial s'installe au plus profond des cœurs, que seule la douceur d'une étreinte peut éteindre.

Renji le sentit aussi, ce besoin de se donner entièrement. L'angoisse sourde qu'il taisait tout le jour profitait de l'obscurité pour jaillir en lui. Si Byakuya le suppliait de lui prouver son existence, sa sincérité, Renji, lui, implorait pour un peu d'amour. Ils avaient besoin de se prouver qu'ils existaient. Encore et encore. Ils avaient besoin de se heurter pour exister. Comme la lame se briser sur le récif, il se brisa contre le roc qui le maintenait fermement contre lui. Lui la vague, qui submerge la falaise de sa fougue, se fit déchirer par le récif inébranlable.

Il le fit reculer un peu, pour qu'ils puissent s'appuyer tous deux contre le mur derrière eux et Renji se mit sur ses genoux, surplombant son amant, le dominant d'une tête. L'aîné des deux hommes s'ingénia à retarder aussi longtemps le moment de prendre son cadet, redoublant de baisers, posant son front contre la poitrine tatouée, enlaçant la taille, les fesses, les cuisses devant lui. Et puis, avec la même brusquerie, il saisit Renji par les hanches et le poussa sur lui, jusqu'à qu'il soit assis sur ses cuisses, empalé sur le sexe de son amant.

Renji poussa une plainte douloureuse. Oui la douleur au creux des reins, la douleur qui irradiait dans tous ses muscles, la douleur naissant au creux de son intimité, une sensation de déchirure et de brûlure. La morsure d'un fauve enragé qui laissait sa marque sur une proie. Cette douleur, il y était préparé mais pas immunisé.

Il grogna à nouveau, il gémit, et progressivement, la plainte prit la forme d'un cri, d'une supplication, d'un nom.

« Byakuya... »

Ce fut un souffle, un râle de mourant.

« Byakuya... »

Puis une incantation sauvage, primitive, qui puisant sa force dans ce rituel sexuel immémorial. Je te prends. Tu es à moi. Tu prouves que je suis. Tu me fais exister. Les mains fermement calées sur ses hanches le poussaient d'avant en arrière, et par moment, le soulevaient pour le laisser retomber brutalement. À chaque fois Renji retenait un cri, jusqu'au moment où il entendit une voix de basse partir dans une note suraiguë, et qu'il ne put que constater que c'était sa propre voix. Sa gorge le brûlait, asséchée par l'effort. Sa bouche lui semblait déformée par le cris qu'il poussait.

« Renji... »

En écho, son propre prénom raisonnait. Un écho asséché, une voix déformée par la tension et par l'effort.

« Renji... »

Autant de fois qu'il criait le nom de son amant, ce dernier répondait patiemment. À chaque appel, il répondait, à chaque doute, il voulait apporter une certitude. À chaque incertitude, il voulait apporter sa sincérité. À chaque signe de faiblesse, il voulait apporter la force toute puissante de son amour.

Et la solution lui apparut alors que le frottement forcené de leur corps l'un contre l'autre l'amenait au seuil de la jouissance. Il saisit Renji par les épaules, le força à cesser de bouger et colla son visage au sien. Au moins s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il pouvait sentir la chaleur des lèvres contre sa joue. Et sa voix lui échappa, étrangère, rauque, sèche, étrangère.

« Je t'aime, Renji. »

Un silence expactatif s'installa et sembla durer des heures, jusqu'à ce que Renji ne bouge enfin, mû par l'instinct, ou un réflexe conditionné, laissant son cerveau complètement amorphe. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur les joues brûlantes de Byakuya. Et le capitaine posa les siennes par dessus encore. Leur visage se heurtèrent. La peau rêche de deux faces fatigués, les mains anguleuses et osseuses de Renji, celles, froides comme la mort, de Byakuya. Les cheveux trempés de sueur, sales d'avoir été trop caressés, la poussière sur la peau et la peau grasse de tant d'effort. Mais ces regards, ces deux regards passionnés, aimants, des regards qui s'appelaient, s'attiraient inexorablement. Et le jeune capitaine passa d'abord sa langue sèche sur les lèvres de son aîné, puis se glissa entre elles, quémandant l'entrée avec insistance, sans recevoir la moindre résistance. Et puis il fondit sur la bouche entrouverte et prit possession des lieux avec avidité.

Presque au même instant, il sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir le traverser depuis le bas ventre jusqu'au creux des reins, sous les soins habiles prodigués par son amant.

Lorsqu'il retira sa langue de sa bouche, Renji relâcha un Byakuya épuisé, le moindre muscle de son visage engourdi par la fougue de leurs baisers, étourdi par la jouissance qui l'avait saisi au milieu du baiser, entraîné par cette de son compagnon.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, appuyés au mur, calés l'un contre l'autre, avec pour seul souci de ne pas laisser une parcelle de leur corps loin du contact réconfortant de celui de l'autre.

* * *

Byakuya tenta de se souvenir de la manière dont ils avaient pu se retrouver sous les draps, il ne se souvenait plus que du mur dans son dos et de Renji sur ses cuisses. Il sentit à nouveau les lèvres de Renji se poser sur les siennes, répondre, batailler et puis doucement s'éloigner, en laissant un goût un peu épicé derrière elles.

« J'ai bien dormi, annonça simplement Byakuya, en se remémorant la question. Et toi ?

- Trop. C'est intolérable de passer la nuit avec toi et de ne faire que dormir. »

Byakuya eut du mal à réprimer une exclamation d'indignation. Un rapport sexuel par nuit était déjà largement suffisant selon ses standard en la matière et la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer était tout bonnement scandaleuse à ses yeux. Mais comme il était fier et fort, il supportait sans rien dire le scandale de la chambre à coucher. Et puis faut bien avouer aussi que ça lui plaisait pas mal. Mais certainement pas autant que Renji qui aurait volontiers abandonné tout sommeil pour passer ses nuits à câliner son homme.

Il reposa sa tête sur son futon, contemplant sa chambre avec un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait jamais partagé cela avec Hisana, ils faisaient chambre à part à cause de sa santé fragile. Aussi n'avait-il jamais connu ce moment si délicat où l'on paresse avant le matin, profitant des dernières minutes de nuit en serrant un corps chaud et aimant contre soi. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à assimiler la notion de « traîner au lit avec Renji », alors que son amant avait eu autant de mal à comprendre pourquoi il importait d'être levé avec le soleil quand on était capitaine. Au début ça avait été dur de faire de Renji un capitaine digne de ce nom, mais rapidement il y avait mis du sien. Rien qu'à voir le regard stupéfait, incrédule et illuminé d'une joie inattendue de Hinamori lorsqu'elle arriva un matin à la capitainerie et en voyant son capitaine déjà au travail, Renji sut qu'il devait se donner entièrement à sa tâche. Ce qu'il fit. Ce qu'il faisait encore.

Byakuya se souvint de l'investiture de Renji comme capitaine, et du regard un peu gêné qu'il avait lancé à sa jeune vice-capitaine. D'ailleurs la première chose qu'il lui avait dite c'était « désolé Momo », ce à quoi elle avait rétorqua par un petit haussement des épaules et un regard sévère qui fit pouffer Izuru Kira. Byakuya avait même entendu un murmure comme quoi Hinamori ne risquait pas de tomber amoureuse de son capitaine cette fois-ci et que c'était au moins ça de gagné.

Enfin, les premiers moments avaient été rude pour cette étrange équipe de commandement où le vice-capitaine avait plus pieds sur terre que le capitaine, mais Renji avait rapidement comblé son retard en usant de son charme légendaire (non, svp, pas de rires dans la salle) pour se mettre tous ses hommes dans la poche, sans aucun sous-entendus sexuel s'il-vous-plaît ! Si c'est pas de l'exploit ça ! Ce qui fait qu'il était en bonne passe de détrôner Ukitake au titre de Capitaine le plus apprécié de sa division. Un vague sourire en coin fleuri sur ses lèvres et il resserra son bras sur la taille de Renji. Ce dernier répondit doucement au geste en se lovant contre lui, adoptant les reliefs de son corps.

Les jambes étroitement emmêlées, caressés par la lueur de l'aube naissante, les deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la pâleur d'un matin d'été, allumaient au monde un brasier ardent, plus vif qu'un feu de paille, plus lumineux qu'une seule flamme dans la nuit. L'aîné des deux hommes repoussa son compagnon sur le côté pour lui faire face, allongé l'un contre l'autre. Et puis doucement, ses mains se frayèrent un chemin sur le torse tatoué, arrachant un long frémissement muet à son amant. Laissant ses mains se débrouiller toutes seules, Byakuya releva la tête, et Renji décrocha son regard de l'épaule ivoirée pour le regarder en face.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent aurait mis le feu à un bois de sapin.

Les deux corps se rencontrèrent, sensuellement, s'enlacèrent, voluptueusement, s'attachèrent tendrement et se consumèrent dans une extase mutuelle. Perdu dans une kyrielle de baiser lascifs, Byakuya trouva tout de même assez de présence d'esprit pour continuer d'explorer le territoire qui s'étendait sous ses mains. Le ventre tatoué, et par habitude Byakuya croyait même sentir un léger relief à l'endroit du tatouage, le bas ventre et la toison aussi rouge que les cheveux de Renji, le contact des poils drus lui arrachait toujours le même rougissement et la sensation de chaleur dans ses doigts et ses mains. Il ne s'attarda même pas sur le sexe dressé, pas besoin de l'exciter plus qu'il ne l'état déjà. Au lieu de ça, lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de Renji se tendre, se main se glissa entre les jambes du jeune capitaine, effleurant les fins testicules avant de pouvoir masser tendrement le délicat anneau de chair affleurant entre les fesses fermes aussi tendues par l'excitation que le reste du corps de Renji. Byakuya inspira doucement, surpris par une telle tension, il dut s'y prendre à trois reprises pour glisser le bout d'un doigt en Renji, le tout au prix d'un grognement de douleur auquel il n'était pas non plus habitué.

« Détends-toi », susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille, en lui arrachant un nouveau tremblement, profond et languissant.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit la tension diminuer, et put préparer son amant sans le blesser, soulagé de percevoir autant de douleur que de plaisir dans les gémissements qu'il poussait. Au bout de quelques poignées de secondes, il attrapa la jambe de Renji repliée contre lui et l'amena au niveau de sa taille. Ses doigts de refermèrent sur la chair de la cuisse, dure comme le bois, s'enfonçant dans le relief des muscles bandés. Renji posa à son tour une main sur ses fesses pour les écarter histoire de rendre leur mouvement plus aisé. Il réprima un geignement lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Byakuya chaud et palpitant entre ses fesses, et la friction douloureuse qui tirait sur ses poils, lui arrachant deux petites larmes au coin des yeux. Byakuya ignora autant que possible l'impatience de Renji et se plaça à son entrée, avec la sensation exacerbée de son sexe raidi par l'excitation qui tâtait la chair brûlante. Et puis il le pénétra, lentement, doucement, faisant glisser son membre toujours plus en avant, enserré par un organe palpitant, bouillonnant. L'étroitesse de Renji le força à s'immobiliser un moment, laissant le temps à leur de s'habituer à ce contact si intime, de souffler et puis de reprendre, enlacés plus étroitement que jamais.

Gêné par leur position allongée, Byakuya s'efforçait de bouger doucement, en de longues poussées plus profondes qu'énergiques. Ce à quoi Renji répondait de vigoureux mouvements de hanches, allant et venant sur le sexe de son amant en poussant des plaintes éthérées, perdue dans son extase. Serrés comme ils l'étaient, leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas, leurs souffles se mêlaient, réchauffant encore un peu plus leur visage. Sur le matelas, leurs cheveux s'emmêlaient aussi, formant un écheveau rouge et noir. Et entre leur ventre, le membre de Renji se trouvait frotté par leur peau, l'amenant progressivement jusqu'à la jouissante. Lorsqu'il se lâcha dans un grognement rauque, les lèvres sèches et avides de Byakuya se précipitèrent pour le faire taire jusqu'à ce que lui aussi vienne, quelques poignées de seconde plus tard.

Toujours fermement embrassés, ils reprirent leur souffle à la bouche l'une de l'autre, en se désaltérant au goût ferreux et âcre du baiser. Jusqu'à ce que le premier rayon de soleil traverse les persiennes et vienne se poser sur le lit, traçant une ligne éclatante sur leur visage.

Renji cligna des yeux et bougea sa tête pour échapper à l'éblouissement. Byakuya pencha la tête, la posa contre le haut du torse de son amant. Le plus jeune des deux hommes se pencha un peu, fermant à nouveau les yeux face au soleil.

« Je croyais que c'était interdit de bon matin ?

La réponse fusa, ironique et hautaine.

- C'est interdit jusqu'à ce que je l'autorise.

- Hé ! Moi aussi je suis capitaine maintenant ! Protesta Renji en rigolant.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le grade, c'est une question d'autorité naturelle.

- Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre ton autorité naturelle ?

Cette fois-ci, Byakuya en fut réellement scandalisé, et foudroya son amant du regard qui secoua la tête, contrit.

- D'accord, c'était pas très élégant, je retire.

- Pas élégant ?

Renji eut un sourire parfaitement innocent.

- T'aurais dit comment, toi ?

- Je ne supporte pas la vulgarité, Renji. De ta part, c'est navrant.

Luttant contre une furieuse envie de rire, Renji reprit.

- D'accord, on va dire que c'est vulgaire, que je retire et que l'autorité naturelle, c'est très surfait et que la prochaine fois que j'en ai envie, on fera l'amour de bon matin. Ça marche ?

Pour toute réponse, il se fit plaquer contre le matelas, une main dans la nuque, une autre dans ses cheveux et la bouche affamée de Byakuya sur la sienne.

- Arrête de parler, tu ne dis que des idioties. »

Et tandis qu'ils se perdaient à nouveau dans une débauche d'affection, Renji se dit que le faire taire de cette manière ne l'inciterait certainement à arrêter de dire des conneries.

Ils se sortirent finalement du lit lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'autre choix sous peine d'arriver en retard à leur poste, et partagèrent une collation frugale (suffisante pour Byakuya, frugale selon les critères de Renji, comme quoi, tout est relatif).

Puis Renji s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, un peu déçu de ne pas réussir à y traîner son compagnon. Ça viendrait en temps voulu, se disait-il pour se consoler. Mais Byakuya était hostile à l'utilisation pour leurs ébats de lieux tels que la salle de bain, la cuisine, la salle de réception, les placards, les jardins publics, les toilettes... bref, tous les lieux sauf la chambre.

Il attrapa son haori sur une chaise et le passa avant de sortir de la pièce, non sans s'être jeté un regard langoureux dans le miroir au passage.

« Renji.

La voix derrière lui lui imposa un demi-tour instantané.

- Oui ?

Byakuya le regardait avec un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de taquin s'il avait été un peu plus naturel. Et sans un mot, Byakuya ôta le haori de son amant, et lui en tendit un autre.

- Il n'est pas question de re-faire un échange de haori. La première fois m'a suffit.

Renji sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en songeant à cette mémorable journée où chacun portait le haori de l'autre, avec l'insigne de la division correspondant. Le silence de mort qui régnait autour d'eux, la gêne de tous ceux qui passaient derrière, les quelques sourires en coin.

Byakuya interpréta parfaitement bien ce sourire.

- Tu as peut-être apprécié, mais moi je m'en serai volontiers passé.

- Je n'ai pas aimé du tout, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Mais quand je repense à leur tête à tous...

Machinalement, il remit droit un des kenseikan de Byakuya et haussa les épaules.

- On s'en fout non ?

Un regard noir passa, et il reprit.

- Non ?

- Non. »

**~FIN~**

**Et voilà c'est la vraie fin de fin de vrai (ça veut rien dire, on fume toute la journée voilà tout).**

**Pour les malheureux pécheurs, les inconscients, les méchants, les vilains pas beaux, c'est la dernière chance de reviewer !**

**Et pour tous, guettez notre compte, dès le mois prochain, nouvelle fic avec nos deux tourtereaux ! (cette fois-ci ce sera publication le premier du mois), avec encore plus de délire, de mamours, de citrons et d'action !**

**En tous cas MERCI BEAUCOUP à vous tous qui avez suivi, aimé et reviewé cette fic ! On a vraiment beaucoup appris de vos remarques. MERCI d'avoir fait semblant de ne pas voir qu'on est toujours à la bourre pour les chapitres ! MERCI de vous être accroché deux ans durant (pour les plus anciens) à cette fic ! Pour nous écrire est une belle aventure, et les lecteurs en font partie !**

* * *

****Avec bien sûr, les réponses aux reviews sans compte, mais pas anonymes, loin s'en faut, on finit par vous connaître !

Hidakatsuki-X : bravo pour le 300° commentaire ! fallait le faire (Jimi imagine Hidakatsuki-X en train de zieuter sur le compteur dans l'attente du jour béni ^^). Bien sûr nous n'utilisons que 10% de notre potentiel de conneries, sinon les fics seraient illisibles. Mais on projette sérieusement de se faire un blog pour publier ce qui est trop hard pour figurer sur FFnet. A bon entendeur !  
On espère que l'épilogue t'a plu. Y'a pas vraiment d'histoire, c'est juste du lemon pour le plaisir des yeux (et d'autre chose !). Merci encore de tes reviews et à bientôt !

Emeline : voilà votre épilogue, madame, nous espérons qu'il est à votre goût ! (de toute façon, c'est trop tard, on ne peut plus rien changer). Il fallut attendre un mois, certes, mais le résultat n'est-il pas digne du prix de l'attente ? Amuse-toi bien en le lisant, et prend patience pour la séquelle XD  
Merci encore pour avoir suivi cette fic, et pour tes encouragements !

Pour la douce et charmante Pioush (nan, c'est pas de la drague de bas étage, bien sûr que non ^^) : merci encore et toujours. Merci d'avoir aimé tous ces chapitres, et de nous avoir nourri patiemment de tes reviews si bonnes. C'est fini pour "40 jours", mais il y aura une séquelle et nous préparons une autre fic ByaRen pour le mois prochain. Sinon, si tu es vraiment en manque, nous en avons déjà publié pas mal et tu y trouveras peut-être ton bonheur ^^  
Et voilà, on est contents que tu aies aimé notre vision de Bleach, même si Byakuya est surprotecteur et Rukia inconsciente de la chance qu'elle a. Bonne lecture pour la suite, bonne continuation pour toi !

Spongebob : ô toi créature des profondeurs (de Bikini bottom plus précisément), nous avons pris note de ta commande et tenterons de l'honorer avant le mois prochain (avant fin juin quoi), car il nous faut d'abord relire tous les épisode de Fairy Tail pour s'assurer que nulle incohérence ou pire, nul OOC ne nous guette. Mais ta fic sera faite, croix de bois, crois de fer, si on ment, on boit six bières. Pour en revenir à la fic, oui, nous sommes des sadiques, nous aimons maltraiter les perso (surtout Ichigo, Renji et Byakuya, mais surtout Ichigo en fait), c'est notre défouloir. Mais c'est tellement plus intéressant comme ça !  
Et oui, il y aura une séquelle, reste encore à l'écrire. Il va te falloir de la patience et de la ténacité, mais c'est à ça qu'on reconnait les vrais guerriers... heu.. lecteurs... Bref. On a encore du ByaRen en stock dont une nouvelle fic dont le prochain chapitre sort le 1er juin (le jour des drogués XD). Encore merci et à bientôt.


End file.
